Second Chances: The Journey Home
by Imzadi41
Summary: Daniel and Caitlin head to Danu to find her mother and run into trouble.


401

**SECOND CHANCES – THE JOURNEY HOME**

By: Shirley Pauli

It was Tuesday night at Stargate Command when Walter announced that there was an incoming wormhole. Gen. Landry walked into the control room. "What have we got, Walter?" the general asked.

"It's SG8's IDC, sir. They're returning from Danu."

"Good. Open the iris. I'll go down and meet them."

Walter nodded, and pressed a few buttons, opening the iris.

Gen. Landry walked into the 'gate room, and welcomed the teams home. Then he saw Robert Collins walking down the ramp with Maj. Niles.

"Welcome back to Earth, Mr. Collins," he said warmly, shaking his hand. "How is everything going on Danu?"

"Just fine, sir," Robert told him. "I've also brought back something for you and SG-1 from Prime Minister Aedan."

"Go the the Infirmary and get checked out, then meet me in the conference room in half-an-hour." He turned toward Maj. Niles. "Take your teams and go get checked out. Debriefing will be in one hour."

Maj. Niles. nodded and saluted, and everyone left for the infirmary. The general walked back up to the control room, asking Walter to send SG-1 up to the conference room.

Soon Cam, Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c were all sitting in their respective chairs around the table. After a few moments, the general joined them. Just as he was sitting down, Robert came up the stairs carrying the parchment invitation Aedan had given him earlier. He sat down next to Daniel, and the meeting started.

"First of all I'd like to welcome back Mr. Collins from Danu. I take it things are going well?"

Robert nodded, smiling. "Yes. I would have never thought it possible, even with the help of Maj. Niles and his teams, but the new government building is finished, along with a smaller building to house the new 'gate controls. There are also three new outhouses behind the main building, and each representative has their own new cottage as well."

"That's good news," Gen. Landry said, smiling. "Is there anything else you can tell us?"

Robert gave Daniel the rolled-up parchment. He passed it to the general, who opened it.

"It seems that we've been invited to Danu to celebrate the dedication of the new government building," Gen. Landry said, reading the invitation. "Prime Minister Aedan has invited the leaders of Auld Aerth, as well as SG-1." He looked up at Robert. "I'll notify the President, but I believe that he'll send me in his place." He reread the invitation. "It was very kind of him to hold the dedication ceremony off until Friday, Mr. Collins."

Robert smiled. "I told him about the Thanksgiving holiday, and he agreed to wait until the day after to hold the dedication ceremony."

"Will you be going back then?" Sam asked him.

Robert nodded. "I told him I would stay long enough to help him get his government started and running smoothly. I understand that it could take a few months, or even a year or more General, but I'm willing to help them in any way I can."

Gen. Landry nodded. "I'll contact your superiors and let them know. In the meantime, you can go and spend the holiday with any family you might have."

"What do you plan to do for the holiday, Sir?" Cam asked him.

He smiled. "I'll be spending it with my daughter and eating too much, as usual." He looked around the table at his premier team. "So what will you all be doing for the holiday?"

Sam answered him. "I'm having Thanksgiving at my house. Col. Mitchell, Teal'c, Daniel and Caitlin are all coming."

The general smiled. _So much like a family,_ he thought to himself. "Understood. We'll meet back here on Friday morning at oh-seven-hundred before leaving for Danu. Dismissed."

Everyone stood up and started to leave the room, but Daniel followed the general to his doorway and knocked.

"Come in," the general called out. "Dr. Jackson. Is there something I can do for you?"

Daniel was nervous, but he went ahead anyway. "Um, Gen. Landry, I was wondering if you and Gen. O'Neill have made a decision concerning telling Caitlin about her mother."

"Dr. Jackson..." the general began as he sat down, but Daniel interrupted him.

"General," he said, starting to talk fast as he always did when he was nervous or excited. "You can't keep something like this from her. It's not fair to her to keep something this monumental from her. I mean, if you were in her position wouldn't you want to know?"

"You may tell her," the general told him.

"Sir, she has the right to know that her mother is still alive!" Daniel did a double take. "What...what did you say, sir?" he asked the general.

The general smiled. "I said that you can tell her about her mother. Gen. O'Neill and I have talked at length about this, and we believe that you're right. She has the right to know her mother is alive, and she deserves the right to know about her Danuan heritage. However, we believe that she will need some counseling to help her through this. She believes that her mother is from Earth. It will be quite a shock for her to learn otherwise."

Daniel nodded, smiling. "I know, sir, and I plan to be there with her every step of the way. I think Col. Mitchell, Col. Carter, and Teal'c will be there for her as well."

Gen. Landry nodded. "So when do you plan to tell her?"

Daniel thought about that for a moment. "I'm going to tell her on Thanksgiving. Sir, I know that she'll want to see her mother. I would like to ask your permission to bring her along with us to the dedication ceremony on Danu."

The general stood up. "Permission granted, Dr. Jackson, and congratulations. Now I would like you to go and help Mr. Collins with his report and anything else he'll need for his return to Danu."

Daniel smiled broadly, relief flooding through him. "Thank you, sir," he said to the general. "This means a lot to me."

Gen. Landry smiled at his head archaeologist. "Dismissed."

Daniel left the general's office and headed straight for Sam's lab. When he walked in, he was surprised to find Cam and Teal'c there as well. "Hi, guys," he said. "What's up?"

"I was just reminding Col. Mitchell and Teal'c about Thanksgiving at my house," Sam told him. "Don't forget Daniel, though I know that with Caitlin there I couldn't keep you away anyway." She saw the bright smile on Daniel's face and knew something was up. Cam noticed it too.

"What is it, Daniel?" Sam asked him

"Come on, Jackson," Cam added.

"Indeed," Teal'c said. "Let the feline out of the container."

Everyone laughed. "You mean, 'let the cat out of the bag', Teal'c," Sam said laughing.

"Is that not what I said?" he said innocently.

Everyone laughed again. "Out with it, Jackson," Cam told Daniel.

Daniel smiled. "I just came from talking to the general. He and Jack decided that it was okay for us to tell Caitlin about her mother."

Everyone congratulated him warmly.

"So when do you plan to tell her?" Sam asked him.

"Thursday evening. I want to tell her with all of you there."

"Sure, Daniel," Sam replied.

"So," Cam looked at Sam, "what are we supposed to bring to this shindig?"

"Well, Caitlin and I talked earlier today and we'll provide all the food. You guys can bring a bottle of wine."

"Sure thing, Sam," Cam told her, and left for his quarters.

"Okay," Daniel replied.

Teal'c nodded, and he and Daniel walked out of her lab. Once outside, Daniel stopped Teal'c.

"Is there something else, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked him.

"Um, yeah. Let's go to my office."

The two of them walked down the corridors to his office. Daniel began pacing a little.

"You seen troubled, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c told him.

He stopped, facing his friend. "I am. I've been fighting so hard for the chance to be able to tell Caitlin about her mother being alive that I haven't considered how she'll feel about it. I mean, how do _you_ think she'll feel?"

"I believe that she will feel relieved in the knowledge that her mother is alive."

"I'm not so sure. I mean, what if she angry with me? I never really gave it much thought."

Teal'c gave Daniel a small smile. "It is my opinion that if anyone can help Caitlin O'Brien through this, it is you, Daniel Jackson."

"You think so?" Daniel asked him, still unsure.

Teal'c nodded. "Indeed."

Daniel stood up and headed for the door. "Thanks, Teal'c," he told his best friend. "Well, I've got some translations to finish before the holiday, so I'd better get an early start tomorrow. Good night, Teal'c."

Teal'c nodded, and they both went their separate ways.

On Wednesday, everyone at the base was anxious to get their work done so that they could have the holiday free. Sam was busy working in her lab, and Teal'c was in the gym teaching Cam some new defense techniques with a ba'shak.

Daniel was in his office finishing up on some last-minute translations when his phone rang.

"Dr. Jackson," he answered.

"_Hi, Daniel."_

"Caitlin, hi! I wasn't expecting a call from you today."

"_I know. I just wanted to check and see how my favorite archaeologist was doing today."_

"Good, now that I hear your voice. How are you feeling today?"

"_I'm feeling much better."_

"Good. So are you ready for tomorrow?"

"_What do you mean? It's only Thanksgiving,"_ she told him.

Daniel smiled. "Yes, but it's our first Thanksgiving together."

"_You're right. I guess I hadn't thought about it that way."_

"I know. It's hard for me to imagine myself. At this time last year, I was out on a mission with the others, so we really didn't have much of a Thanksgiving. I didn't have you in my life then, either."

He could hear her smiling. _"I know what you mean. Last year I spent the holiday with Jason and Lacey, but I was still lonely. Now I'm not lonely anymore."_

Daniel could hear the chime of a bell in the background.

"_A customer just came in so I have to go now, Daniel. I'll talk to you tomorrow." _

"Yeah, I've got a couple more translations to finish before tomorrow." He paused a moment. "I love you, Caitlin," he told her with all of his heart.

"_I love you, too_," she told him in return.

Daniel hung up the phone, and grabbed his coffee cup, heading down to the mess hall. _ If I'm going to get those translations done_, he thought to himself, _I'm going to need a lot of coffee. _

It was almost closing time, and Caitlin was straightening up some of the shelves when she heard the phone ring. A few moments later, Melinda walked out of the office.

"Caitlin, it's for you," she said. "Line one."

Caitlin smiled. "Thanks, Melinda. I'll take it here." She walked over to the registers and picked up the phone, pressing the correct button. "This is Caitlin O'Brien. How can I help you?"

"_Hi, Caitlin. It's Sam."_

"Oh hi, Sam! How are you today?"

"_Just fine. I was wondering if you're free for supper tonight. I thought we could go out to eat, and then you could come back to my place."_

Caitlin smiled. "Ooh, that sounds like fun! But I have to stop at home and pack a few things first and take care of my cats." She thought a minute, checking her watch. "It's almost five o'clock now. How about you meet me at the health food store in, say, half-an-hour? Then you can follow me to my place and meet my girls. Do you know where our store is?"

"_Yes, I've been past it before." _

"Great! I'll see you soon, Sam. Bye!" Caitlin hung up the phone just as Lacey came up to the registers with her coat and purse.

"Okay, Caitlin. We're closed now, and all the doors are locked. I've got to get home as soon as I can so we can leave for Jason's parents in Nebraska. Can you and Melinda finish up here?"

"Sure," Caitlin smiled. "Have a safe trip, and have fun."

"We will. Brina loves to visit her Nana and Papa Reynolds."

Lacey left, leaving Caitlin and Melinda to finish closing up the store.

"So where are you going for the holiday, Melinda?" Caitlin asked her as they cleaned up.

"I'm headed to Fort Collins to my mom's place. You?"

"Daniel's friend, Samantha Carter, invited me over to her house. She also invited Daniel and a couple of his other friends as well. As a matter of fact, Sam is coming here now. She invited me out for supper tonight, then I'm spending the night at her place."

Melinda smiled. "Oh, that sounds like fun. So tonight's 'girl's night out', so-to-speak?"

Caitlin nodded, putting away the vacuum cleaner and going into the office and grabbing her purse. "Yeah," she said when she returned. "Sam's known Daniel a long time, and I'm hoping she'll have a lot of great gossip about him."

"Okay," Melinda told her. Let me grab my purse and we can walk out together."

Caitlin nodded, and went to go get her coat. A few minutes later, Melinda was ready to go, and they walked out the back door, making sure it was locked.

"Have a safe drive to your mom's, Melinda, and Happy Thanksgiving," Caitlin called out to her.

"Happy Thanksgiving to you too, Caitlin," Melinda said before she got into her car and took off. Caitlin got in her car and started it, driving around to the front of the building to wait for Sam. It didn't take her long to wait, and soon Sam drove up to her, both of them rolling down their windows.

"Hi, Sam! If you're ready, just follow me."

Sam nodded, and soon they were both driving down the snowy streets to Caitlin's apartment. She parked in her usual spot and locked her car doors, waiting for Sam.

"Gee Caitlin," Sam commented as they walked inside. "This is a nice building."

"Yeah. It was really run down when I first moved to Colorado Springs. Then a new owner bought it and fixed it up really nice. He's kept it that way ever since. He believes that you can have really nice apartments and a really nice building without having to charge a lot for it."

"Wow! Sounds like you've got a nice landlord."

Caitlin nodded as she took out her keys. "He's really nice. We all like him." Caitlin opened up her door and held it open for Sam. She walked into the kitchen and was greeted by a loud meow from her living room. "Hi, Tinkerbell," she said as the cat walked into the kitchen. "Sam, this is Tinkerbell. She the older of the two." Caitlin looked at Tink questioningly. "Tink, where's Patches?"

As if to answer her question, Patches came slowly walking out from the direction of Caitlin's bedroom. The cat stopped, yawned a big yawn, and stretched. She looked at Caitlin with quiet disinterest.

"Sam," Caitlin said, pointing, "this is my other cat, Patches. She's a little mad at me right now because I probably interrupted her late afternoon catnap." She bent down and called to the cat, who finally came over and rubbed her head against Caitlin's outstretched hand.

"Oh, Caitlin, they're beautiful," Sam said, reaching down and petting Tinkerbell. "Such soft fur, too."

"I know. But in the summertime it's not so nice because I have tons of extra cat hair from all the shedding they do."

"I can understand that," Sam told her as Caitlin headed into her bathroom. She pulled out a chair and sat down. "So where do you want to go for supper, Caitlin?" She asked her.

"What are you in the mood for?" Caitlin called out from her bathroom.

"Anything's fine with me, as long as it doesn't come from the mess hall."

Caitlin laughed. "I know." She came out of the bathroom with her make-up bag in her hands, and smiled at Sam. "Come on back to my bedroom. I want to show you something."

Sam followed her back to the bedroom, and she marveled at all the decorations and art prints on Caitlin's walls. "Wow, you really have some nice paintings, Caitlin," Sam told her as she sat down on Caitlin's bed. "They look like their Irish."

Caitlin smiled. "They are. I found one at a store here in town, and the other one in Maine that I brought with me. This one," Caitlin pointed to a painting of a cottage scene with a family working in the fields. "This one is my favorite. I love the artist's use of the colors, and I think he really brings the Irish countryside to life."

"I agree, Caitlin. I think it's really pretty." Sam decided to change the subject. "So what are you planning to wear tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I was thinking about this," and Caitlin pulled out a navy blue-and-white stripped dress.

"Oh, that's pretty, Caitlin," Sam said, smiling.

"Good. I'll wear this with my sapphire-chip necklace and bracelet." She went over to her small jewelery box and pulled out a stunning sapphire-chip necklace with gold E-beads between the chips. She handed it to Sam.

"Oh, Caitlin," Sam breathed. "Is this what you wanted to show me? It's gorgeous. Did you make this as well?"

Caitlin nodded.

"Now I really want you to teach me now to do this. This is amazing!"

"If you want, I can bring all the stuff tonight and show you how."

"Are you sure?"

Caitlin smiled. "It'll be fun. All you have to do is tell me what you like, and I can see if I have the stuff here."

"Sure. Do you have anything that's green?"

Caitlin walked over to her rolling craft carts and opened one of the drawers. "I think blue is a better color for you though, Sam." She pulled out a small container and walking back over by Sam, opened it, pouring out a small amount of the contents into her left hand. "How do you like this?" she asked Sam.

Sam picked out a small chip and looked closely at it. "Oh, Caitlin. This is pretty! What are they?"

"They're azurite chips."

"They're really beautiful. I can really make a necklace out of these?"

"Sure. I'll bring all the stuff we'll need." Caitlin walked over to her closet and pulled out a small bag. She walked back over to her craft drawers and pulled out some supplies, putting them in the bag. Then she had another idea.

"So you must really like Irish history and culture, Caitlin," Sam commented as she looked at the paintings again.

"Yes," Caitlin said as she walked into her bathroom to grab some extra things. "It's always been a fascinating subject to me, because of my Grandma on my Dad's side. Grandma Sarah had always spoke with an Irish accent, having come from Ireland herself. She would always tell me stories about her life as a little girl there." Caitlin zipped up her duffel bag and set it on the floor. She asked Sam to hold the dress while she put a protective bag over it.

"There," Caitlin said when they were done. "I'm all packed."

"So are you ready for a fun evening?" Sam asked her with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I sure am," she replied with a smile. "Just let me feed the cats and check their' water, and we can head out. Could you carry my dress, please?"

Sam nodded, and Caitlin picked up her duffel bag and the small craft bag, and she headed out into the kitchen. She fed her cats, making sure they had plenty of water, and she pet each one. "Okay, girls. Mommy's going to stay overnight at a friend's house for the holiday. I'll be back tomorrow. Be good while I'm gone." She stood up, putting on her coat as her two cats meowed their disapproval at her leaving. She smiled and reached down, scratching each one behind the ear before grabbing her two bags and her purse. Sam had her keys, so together they walked out of her apartment. Caitlin took the keys from her and locked her apartment door.

"I was thinking about where we should go for dinner tonight," she said to Sam. "Do you like Chinese?"

"Yes, I do."

"I know of this great Chinese restaurant downtown. It's called the Dragon Wall China Buffet. Have you ever heard of it?"

Sam thought for a moment. "You mean the one on Ashmore Road?"

Caitlin nodded.

"Yeah, sure. I've never been there, though."

"Well, you're in for a treat! They have great food, and it's all buffet-style, so you can choose what you want and how much. My favorite is the Cashew Chicken."

"I like Moo Goo Gai Pan, myself," Sam said.

"So are we taking separate cars?" Caitlin asked Sam.

"No. I was thinking that you could ride with me, and Daniel could bring you home tomorrow. Is that okay?"

Caitlin nodded, smiling. "Sure. Let's rock-and-roll!"

It was after six when they both got into Sam's car and headed down the snow-white streets towards the restaurant. As Sam drove, the two of them talked. Soon she had pulled up into the parking lot, and they both got out and walked inside. Caitlin noticed that the restaurant wasn't all that busy, but she saw that the servers were putting out fresh food. She could smell the sweet and tangy spices and sauces of the food as they both walked up to the register.

"Wewcome," the woman behind the small counter said to them. "How many?"

"Two for the buffet, please," Sam told her.

"Fifteen dolla," the woman told Sam, and she handed the cashier the bills.

"Thank you," she replied when she had gotten her change. "Okay, Caitlin," she said, looking at her friend. "You've obviously been here before, so lead the way."

Caitlin nodded, and led Sam to a medium-sized table off in the corner where they could talk and not be heard. She set her purse down and turned toward Sam. "Well, all you do is grab a plate and go get what you want. I usually start with a light salad first. The glasses are over there," and she pointed to where they were. "The silverware is there near the main dishes, along with chopsticks, packets of sauce, and napkins. So let's dig in."

Both of them grabbed their first plates of food and some drinks and went to sit down. Once they had both sat down, Caitlin asked Sam how she had met Daniel.

"Many years ago, people at an archaeological dig near Giza, Egypt, found the Stargate. Ten years ago, Daniel and a team of researchers figured out how to make it work, and they went to a planet called Abydos. Jack, Gen. O'Neill, was one of the men that went with him. They discovered a race of people that were being invaded by another Goa'uld named Ra, and Jack, Daniel, and the rest of the team killed him."

"All the villagers were grateful, but one man, Kasuf, was so grateful that he gave his daughter, Sha're, to Daniel to be his wife. That's when Daniel decided to stay on Abydos."

Caitlin was surprised. "You mean he chose to live there permanently?"

Sam nodded, taking a sip of her drink. "Yep. He stayed because of Sha're. Jack never told his superiors, either. But almost a year later, another Goa'uld named Apophis came through our gate. At the time we didn't have the titanium iris that we have on their now. He killed some of our people and took one of them as his slave."

"Back them Jack was only a colonel, and he had retired, or so he thought. The commander of the SGC at that time, Gen. Hammond, called him back to try and help them figure out what had happened. That's when the general found out that Daniel had stayed on Abydos."

Caitlin finished a bite of her salad. "I bet he was really mad," she commented, taking a drink of her pop.

Sam nodded. "He was, from what Jack told me later. Jack told Gen. Hammond that if anyone knew who this person was, Daniel would know. Since I know quite a bit about Astrophysics, I was chosen to go along with Jack and the team that went with him to Abydos. That's where I first met Daniel. We've been working together ever since."

Caitlin finished the last of her salad, and excused herself to go get another small plate of food. Sam did the same. When they both got back to the table, Sam asked her what she'd gotten.

"I got some Cashew Chicken, as I said I would, and I got some Beef and Broccoli, too."

"What's that?" Sam asked as she pointed to something pastry-like on Caitlin's plate.

"It's called Crab Ragoon. It's just a piece of square pastry that has something like cream cheese and tiny bits of crab in it," She took a bite, and showed Sam the cheesy middle. 'You know what's funny? I really don't like any kind of seafood at all, but this I like. I guess it's because the crab is in such tiny little pieces that I can't really taste them that much." She offered one to Sam. "Here. Try one."

Sam took the pastry and took a bite. "Mmm!" she exclaimed. "This **is** good, Caitlin."

"I thought you might like it," she said as she ate some of her food. "Sam, what do you like to do when you're not working? In your spare time, I mean."

"You mean I have spare time?" Sam joked with her.

Caitlin laughed. "I know you don't have much, but when you do, what do you like to do? It's obvious to me that you like to make things, as you want to learn how to make a necklace."

"Yes," Sam said as she put down her glass. "But what I make is much more technological and sophisticated."

"Well, my dad was the mechanical genius in our family. He could fix just about anything. From what Daniel's told me about you, you sound just like him."

Sam smiled. "Thanks. I like to make and fix things, but what I really like is studying wormhole physics."

"So you must be a workaholic, too," Caitlin told her.

Sam smiled sheepishly. "Is it that obvious?"

Caitlin grinned. "Uh-huh. I could tell even before you told me. People who are already workaholics can tell if others are workaholics."

"You too?" Sam looked at her, a gleam in her eyes.

"Yeah. Lacey accuses me of being a workaholic all the time."

"That might not be a good thing with you and Daniel, you know. He's a workaholic, too."

"I know," Caitlin said, smiling. "But don't worry, Sam. I won't let him work too hard.

"What about _you_ working too hard?" she asked.

Caitlin grinned, and Sam had to laugh.

"So what else do you like to do?" Caitlin asked her as she finished her plate of food.

"Well, I like to work on motorcycles, and ride them, too. I have an old Indian bike that I'm almost finished working on. It's been fun to fix it up."

"Sounds just like my father. He was always fixing things, both at home and at the ranch where he worked. So what else do you like to do?"

Sam finished her food and went to refresh her pop. "Well, I like to work out a lot," she told Caitlin as she sat down. "I like to keep in shape. What about you?"

Caitlin smiled. "You mean besides making necklaces and bracelets?"

Sam giggled. "Yes, _besides_ making those things."

"Well, I like to make lots of crafts. I did a scrapbook for Lacey and Jason of their daughter Sabrina. I also like to do glass etching." She took a sip of her pop. "Besides that, I like to read, ride horses, and listen to Irish music. I've even learned how to play a tin penny whistle. It looks just like a kid's recorder, but it's made of metal."

Sam looked at her, surprised. "Daniel didn't tell us you knew how to play an instrument."

Caitlin blushed. "Three, actually. While I was in middle school and high school, I played the clarinet. In the seventh grade I wanted to learn to play another instrument, so I chose the alto clarinet. Our band teacher at the time told me that there weren't any available, but if I really wanted to try another instrument, I could try the bass clarinet. Sam, that thing is absolutely _huge_!" She spread her arms to show her what she meant. "At that time, it took a lot of breath power to play it, so after a month I decided to quit."

"But when I was a freshman in high school, the high school band teacher found out I had played the bass clarinet. He told me that their only player was quitting at the end of the semester, and he wanted to have a bass clarinetist. He told me I was it, but that I could play my regular clarinet in pep band and marching band."

Sam smiled wistfully. "I've always wanted to learn to play the cello, but I never seem to have the time to learn."

"I've learned that if you really want to do something, you have to make the time. That's why Lacey calls me a 'work-in-progress'."

Sam laughed. "I know what she means. It's just so hard to find the time when you love what you do."

Caitlin excused herself and got up to refill her pop glass. "Speaking of work," she said when she had returned. "I was wondering something. Do you know if Dr. Lam uses any homeopathic remedies in the Infirmary?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking that it might help. In recent years, it seem that if anyone gets sick, they immediately run to their doctor for a prescription. Many of the illnesses today are becoming more resistant to the antibiotics and drugs that are out there. Lacey and I believe that if more people tried homeopathic remedies for the simple illnesses like colds and some flus, then the illnesses wouldn't be as resistant to more modern drugs."

Caitlin saw Sam's concerned look, and smiled. "Don't get me wrong," she said, waving her hand. "We still tell people to see their regular doctors for the more serious illnesses. For example, there's a woman who owns _Fabrics and More_ on Whitmore Avenue. She came in last year because of odd chest pains. She thought it was heartburn or something like that, so she was looking for something to relieve it. I had her tell me what her symptoms were, and they set of major red flags in my mind. I suggested, as I always do, that she see her regular doctor first. If it was just heartburn, then I could help her." Caitlin took a drink of her pop. "She agreed, and made an appointment that afternoon with her regular doctor. It was a good thing, too. Her doctor told her she needed a triple-bypass surgery."

Sam was surprised. "Wow! You helped save her life."

Caitlin nodded. "She came in a month later and thanked me. So you see, we still ask our customers if they've seen their regular doctor before coming to us. Most have, but a few haven't. But many of our customers just come in for vitamins and minerals, and the all-natural skin and hair care products that we sell. I just thought that maybe if Dr. Lam had more all-natural treatments in her arsenal, she might not have to rely on regular drugs all the time."

"Well, I can't promise anything," Sam told her. "But I can talk to the general about it after the holiday. Speaking of which, I have the turkey, and dressing, but is there anything special you would like to make?"

"Well, I was thinking of candied yams, and a green bean casserole."

Sam thought about that for a moment. "Okay, so we'll need to stop at the grocery store on the way to my place. Did you have any thoughts about dessert?"

"Yep. I know that apple, pumpkin, and peach pies are all traditional Thanksgiving desserts, but I want to make my favorite dessert instead."

"Oh?" Sam asked her, curious. "What's that?"

Caitlin smiled. "Jello No-bake Cheesecake with Strawberry topping."

"Caitlin, I think we're really going to be great friends," Sam told her, smiling broadly. "Especially if you make desserts like that. Come on. We'd better get going if we want to get to the stores before they close."

They both stood up and put their coats on and walked outside to Sam's car. All the way to the supermarket Sam and Caitlin talked and laughed. It didn't take long to buy the few things they needed from the store, and soon they were off down the winding streets to Sam's house. Sam pulled into her driveway and parked her car in her garage, helping Caitlin with the groceries and her dress.

"You have a really nice house," Caitlin commented once they were inside.

"Thanks," she said as she set the bags of groceries on her kitchen counter. "Let me show you the room you'll be sleeping in. You can put your stuff in there."

Caitlin nodded and followed Sam up the small flight of stairs into a modest guest bedroom with a full-sized bed.

"Here you go," Sam said, hanging Caitlin's dress on the back of the closet door.

"Thanks, Sam."

"So what should we do first?" Sam asked as Caitlin got out a few things from her duffel bag.

"Why don't I show you how to make your necklace? Then we could watch a movie. Have you ever seen 'Grumpy Old Men'?"

Sam shook her head.

Caitlin smiled and handed her the DVD. "Trust me when I say that you'll love it. You won't be able to stop laughing."

"Sounds good to me." She took the DVD with her as she and Caitlin walked downstairs. "I'm grabbing a pop. Would you like anything, Caitlin?"

"Pop sounds great. What do you have?"

"I have either Diet Coke or Diet Pepsi."

"Ooh, Diet Coke, please. I'm totally addicted to that."

Sam grabbed two cans of pop out of her refrigerator, and grabbed two glasses to fill them with ice.

"Not too much ice in mine please, Sam. By the time I finish a glass of pop with a lot of ice in it, it's usually half water, half pop. So whenever I go for a glass of pop, I always ask for light ice. Then it's not so watered down."

Sam smiled. "You know, you're right about that. I don't like watered down pop, either. I'll have to remember that." She filled both glasses with two cubes of ice, and brought the glasses and pop to the table where Caitlin had all of her beading supplies laid out.

"Here you go," Sam said, handing her a glass and her can of pop. She sat down and poured her into her glass. "So how do we start, Caitlin?"

"First, I need to know how large you want to make your necklace. Do you have one that you like the length of?"

Sam thought for a moment, then excused herself, going upstairs to her bedroom. In a moment she was back carrying a necklace. "This is one of my favorites, and it's the right length."

Caitlin admired it. "It's really pretty Sam." She pulled out the monofilament thread, placing the end at one end of Sam's necklace. She measured the thread out a little longer than the original necklace, and cut it, handing it to Sam. Then she cut a smaller piece for herself. "Okay, now you take one of these spring clamps and secure it to one end, like this." She picked up one of the clamps, and showed Sam where to place hers.

"Like this?" Sam asked her.

Caitlin nodded. "Good. Now do you remember I said that blue is a better color for you?

Sam nodded.

"I brought along a small selection of E beads for you to choose from." She showed Sam the different color choices she could chose from. "I suggest that you chose at least two colors."

Sam looked over the different colors and chose a silver-colored and a clear bead.

Caitlin put a small amount into the lids of the two containers, setting them in front of Sam, and put a small amount of the azurite chips into the lid of it's container. "First, what I would do is take two beads, one of each color, and string them on first, like this." She placed the beads, alternating the colors, on the thread.

Sam did the same.

"Now you take four of the azurite chips and place them on next."

Sam placed her chips on the thread.

"Now all you do is alternate between the beads and the chips. It's that easy."

Sam looked at her, dumbfounded. "You mean that's all there is to making a necklace as pretty as the ones you have?"

Caitlin nodded. "Yep. That's all there is to it," she said, smiling. "See now you know how to do something new, creative, and fun, and it only took you a few minutes to learn."

Sam smiled and kept on filling up her string with the chips and the beads. Caitlin took a drink of her pop and showed her how to check the length against the original necklace until she had the new one at the length she wanted.

"Now you're going to tie the two ends to a clasp,"Caitlin instructed. "I have a few to choose from," and she pulled out the container to show Sam the choices. "However I prefer the C-clasp and paddle." She showed one to Sam.

"I like it," Sam told her, setting it aside.

Sam took them apart, setting them down on the table.

"When you look at the paddle end, you'll see two holes. One is larger than the other. The smaller hole is where we'll tie the thread." She showed Sam how to tie the open end of the thread on the paddle end. "I usually tie at least three knots in it. That way I know it will stay."

"Okay, but what do we do with the excess?" Sam asked her.

"We cut it off, like this," and Caitlin cut it off with the scissors. "For added protection, I also put a dab of super glue on the knot." She dabbed a small bit of the glue on the end. "We'll let that dry and work on the other end. Take the clamp off, and tie that end in the hole for the c-clasp end." She showed Sam where to tie it, and Sam made three knots in it, cutting off the excess as Caitlin had shown her. Then she put a dab of the glue on it.

"Now all we do is set them aside for awhile so the glue can dry and you're done."

Sam was surprised. "That was so easy!"

Caitlin smiled. "The bracelets are even easier. I'll show you how to make one to match your necklace."

She showed Sam how to make a bracelet the same as her necklace. By the time they were done, she thought that the glue would be dry, so she picked up Sam's new necklace and checked. "Yep, the glue's all dry. Here you go Sam," she said, handing the necklace to her. "Try it on and see what you think."

Sam went over to her wall mirror and carefully put on her new necklace. "Oh, Caitlin. It turned out beautifully! I think I'm going to wear these tomorrow."

Caitlin smiled. "Well, that's all there is to making a necklace. Do you want to watch the movie now?"

"What time is it?" Sam asked her.

Caitlin glanced at her watch. "It's almost seven-thirty. We should be done with it in a couple of hours."

"Sure. How about I make us some popcorn?"

"That sound's good!" Caitlin exclaimed.

Sam made some popcorn, and Caitlin got out two bowls. When the popcorn was finished, Caitlin put some in each bowl. Sam told her to grab one of the bowls and her pop, and together they headed in to the living room. Caitlin sat down on the couch, putting her glass on the end table near her as Sam put in the DVD.

The movie started, and soon they were both laughing at all the jokes and comedy the movie had. Caitlin had never felt so comfortable or so content before, and she knew it was not only because of Daniel, but also because now she had another best friend.

A few hours later, the movie over, Sam was still laughing at some of the jokes she'd heard in the movie. "I never knew that Walter Mattheau could be so funny!"

"I know," Caitlin told her, finishing her pop. "I think it's the chemistry that he has with Jack Lemmon that does it, though."

Sam nodded, and checked the clock on the wall. "So what would you like to do now?" she asked.

"I brought along some things from the health food store that I wanted to show you. I'll be right back." Caitlin went upstairs to her room and brought down her cosmetics bag. "Let's go into the kitchen," she told Sam.

Sam followed her into the kitchen and sat down at the table. She watched as Caitlin pulled out three bottles from her small bag. "What are those?" she asked her.

Caitlin picked up the first bottle. "This is one of the skin care products we sell. It's an all-natural facial cleanser." She handed the bottle to Sam. "I use it every night and every morning."

Sam opened up the bottle, and sniffed. "Ooh, this smells good!"

"I thought you might like to try some."

"Yes, I would. Thank you." Sam got up and found a washcloth, handing it to Caitlin. "So how do you usually use this? Do you put it on the cloth and rub it in, or do you put it directly onto your face?"

"I usually put it on directly, but if you want me to, I can do it for you. We give people facials all the time at the store. That way they can try the product for themselves."

Sam nodded, and Caitlin went to get the washcloth wet. She came back and wiped Sam's face all over, making sure it was all wet. Then she grabbed the bottle of cleanser, putting a small amount into her hand. She rubbed her hands together and gently rubbed the cleanser all over Sam's face, carefully avoiding her eyes and mouth. "Now I even go a little ways down onto my neck, too, because that part also gets dirty."

"This feels so good," Sam sighed, a smile on her face. "You really do a great job, Caitlin."

"Sam, tell me something. What type of skin do you have? I mean, is it oily, dry...?"

"Well, my nose and forehead can get a little oily, but mostly it gets very dry because I go through the gate a lot."

Caitlin had stopped rubbing Sam's face, so she grabbed the washcloth and began to wipe her face clean. "This cleanser is usually for people with normal to oily skin, but for this one time it should work on your skin." She wiped the last of the cleanser away, going to rinse out the cloth.

Sam felt her face, and it felt cleaner than she could ever remember. "Wow, Caitlin. My face feels so clean."

Caitlin smiled at Sam as she walked back to the table. "It will feel even better after the next step. She reached for the bottle of facial mask. "I use this about once every two weeks, but no more than that, because I don't want to scrub off the top layer of skin." She poured out a little of the mask into her hand, and gently spread it out all across Sam's face, avoiding the eyes and mouth. "Now I let it dry for ten minutes and wash it off."

Sam smiled at Caitlin. "I can tell you really like what you do at the health food store, Caitlin."

"I do," she replied, sighing contentedly. "I like helping people feel better and stay healthy. I help people chose the right products for their body and lifestyle, but I also suggest other things as well."

"Like what?"

"Well, I was helping the man who had the cold, and I not only helped him find the right vitamins, minerals, and all-natural products to help him get well again, but I also suggested different foods and drinks. For example, I suggested he drink an herbal tea. We sell a lot of dried herbs and medicinal plants that can be steeped for teas, but I found one that isn't in our store. I like to drink it even when I'm feeling healthy. It's called_ Lipton Gentle Orange Herbal Tea_. It's one of my favorites." Caitlin checked her watch, and saw that ten minutes had passed. "Okay, Sam. It's time to wash off the mask. I suggest that you go over to the sink with the cloth and wash it off there. That way you'll be able to rinse the cloth every so often."

Sam nodded, and went to the sink to wash the mask off her face. A few moments later, she was done and went to look in the wall mirror. She couldn't believe how clean and fresh her face felt, not to mention a lot smoother. "Wow, Caitlin. My skin feels so smooth, and it doesn't feel dry anymore, either."

"Great! Now there's one more product I want to show you. After I clean my face, I always take a cotton ball and wipe my face down with a toner solution. It's all-natural, just like the cleanser and the mask, and it tightens all my pores better, plus it refreshes my face." She grabbed a cotton ball from out of her bag, and she poured a tiny amount onto it. She gently swiped all of Sam's face, even her neck, and threw the used cotton ball away. "Well, what do you think?"

Sam was shocked. "My face feels so much better, Caitlin. Thank you!"

Caitlin smiled warmly. "I'm glad you like it."

"I do. I plan to come down to your store as soon as possible to get some for myself."

Caitlin put all her bottles away and closed her bag while Sam put the washcloth in the laundry.

"Sam," Caitlin called out to her. "Where do you put your pie pans?"

"In the drawer under the stove," she said as she came back into the kitchen. "Why?"

"I was thinking that we should probably make up a few of the dishes tonight so we don't have too much to do tomorrow. Do you have the turkey in the refrigerator to thaw out?"

Sam nodded. "I put it there last night."

"Good. We want to start that tomorrow morning around seven, but tonight I thought we could get the dessert done and out of the way."

"Sounds good, Caitlin. What do you need?"

Caitlin gave her the list of ingredients, and soon Caitlin had mixed the dessert and put it together. "There," she said, putting some plastic wrap on it and setting on a shelf in Sam's refrigerator. "Now that's done. The stuffing, potatoes, and green beans can be done tomorrow."

Sam looked at her watch, and saw that it was after ten. "I'm not all that tired yet. Why don't we both get ready for bed so we can sit up and talk some more?"

Caitlin smiled. "I'd like that, Sam. I want to hear all the gossip about Daniel."

"If you want to hear all of it, then you'll need to stay here at least a week," Sam said with a laugh.

Caitlin eyed her. "Are you serious?" she asked Sam.

She laughed. "Yep. I'll tell you all about it in a few minutes."

After they had gotten ready for bed, they headed downstairs. Sam noticed her nightshirt. It read, 'MY CATS WALK ALL OVER ME', and had paw prints on it. "I absolutely love your nightshirt, Caitlin! Where did you find it?"

"Thanks. Unfortunately I can't remember where I got it. But the saying is true, at least for me and my girls."

Sam laughed. "I'm getting some ice water. You want some?"she asked Caitlin as she headed for the kitchen.

"Sure." Soon Sam was back with two big glasses of ice water, and she handed one to Caitlin. "So telling me all the gossip on Daniel would take a week?" Caitlin said as she sat down on Sam's couch.

"Maybe more," Sam told her, sitting down beside her. "We've been through a lot in the last nine years. Daniel was the one that found the 'gate at an archaeological dig near Giza, Egypt. He was also the one that figured out how to make it work. That was over nine years ago."

Caitlin tool a drink of her water, "I'm still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that there's even a stargate in the first place."

"I had a hard time at first, too," Sam admitted. "But soon the 'newness' wore off, and we were going through it on a routine basis. Daniel, Teal'c, Jack, and me. That was before Jack was promoted to general. Now it's Col. Mitchell, Daniel, Teal'c and me."

"So is Daniel really a workaholic?"

Sam nodded. "There have been nights where he didn't even sleep because he was working on one translation or another. I guess he figured that if he kept busy, he wouldn't think about Sha're too much."

"Does he ever do anything fun? I mean, things to relax?"

Well, Teal'c's been trying to teach him how to use a ba'shak. That's a type of weapon where Teal'c comes from. Unfortunately, Daniel is having a hard time picking it up." Sam started laughing. "You should see him. He tries, but Teal'c can usually knock him down within the first few minutes."

Caitlin giggled. "He's that bad, huh?"

Sam nodded. "I do give him credit for trying, though. Maybe he'll get the hang of it eventually. But there is another thing he likes doing and is good at, and that's going to the gym we have. He usually tries to go at least two days a week."

"Maybe that's why he's got such great arms," Caitlin said, sighing. "You know, when he holds me close, I feel so safe and secure. I haven't felt that way since the last time my mother held me. His arms are so strong, but at the same time they're so gentle, too. And Daniel is a great kisser."

Sam giggled. "I suspected that he was from the look on your face last Sunday night."

Caitlin blushed. "I just couldn't believe all the things he did for me that night, Sam. First the limo ride, then the fantastic dinner, the performance, and finally the park. It was more than I could have ever imagined."

"He loves you very much, and he just wanted to tell you in a special way. Daniel doesn't let people into his life very easily, Caitlin. So when you came into his life, he fought his feelings for you until you got sick. When he thought he was going to lose you, he finally realized that he loved you. Now you're part of our little family."

Caitlin smiled. "Thanks, Sam. That means a lot to me. I love Daniel very much, and I can't imagine not having him in my life. I mean, I thought I was happy before I met Daniel. Now I realize that something was always missing. What was missing was him."

"I'm glad you're happy. You've made Daniel happy again, too, and that was something none of us thought we would ever see in him again. We all tried to encourage him to get back into the dating scene, but he always told us that he didn't want to go through what he went through with Sha're again. Then he met you, and everything changed for the better."

"For me, too," Caitlin agreed. "But I have to ask you something that's been on my mind since the night we met at _Jack Quinn's_."

"What's that?"

"Is there something going on between you and Gen. O'Neill?

Sam blushed furiously. "Well..."

"I thought so!" Caitlin exclaimed. "So how long have you two been seeing each other?"

"We're not. I mean, I have feelings for him, but the Air Force has rules against that sort of thing."

"You mean that you can't even tell him you love him?" Caitlin asked, surprised.

"No, but I'm pretty sure he knows."

"Do you think he feels the same way?"

Sam blushed again. "I think so, but until the rules are changed, we can't do anything about it. So I guess you could say that I love him from afar."

Caitlin glanced at the clock on Sam's DVD player, and saw that it was after eleven. "Wow. It's getting late, and it's going to be a big day tomorrow. So maybe we should turn in."

Sam nodded. "That sounds good to me. I'll leave a couple of towels and a washcloth in your bedroom in case you need them."

"Thanks, Sam." Caitlin said as they got up. "Do you mind if I keep this glass of water near my bed? I always like to have one nearby in case I get thirsty during the night."

"Would you like a bottle of water instead? I have a couple of Dasani in here, and you can take one if you like.

Caitlin smiled, and went to Sam's refrigerator, grabbing a bottle of water. "Good night, Sam. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Caitlin," Sam told her as she walked upstairs to her bedroom.

Caitlin walked into her room and partially closed the door. She went over to the bed and turned down the covers. Going into her duffel bag, she pulled out the few nighttime pills she took, drinking some water with them. As she climbed into the bed and pulled the covers up, she thought of how happy she was with Daniel, and how she now had a new family along with Jason, Lacey and Sabrina. _They really care about me_, she thought to herself, _and now I'm a part of their little family._ She fell asleep with a smile on her face, and Daniel in her heart.

Sam woke up the next morning to the smell of fresh coffee. She got up, put on her slippers and padded downstairs. When she came into the kitchen, she saw Caitlin grabbing a glass of juice.

"Oh, good morning, Sam," Caitlin told her, smiling. "I found your coffee and started a pot. If you're anything like Daniel, you need a cup first thing when you wake up, right?"

Sam just nodded.

"I don't know how you take it, so I just poured some for you." Caitlin handed her a steaming cup full of the brownish liquid.

Sam took it, gratefully. "Ahh," she said after that first sip. "That's better. Thank you. It's only seven am, Caitlin. You didn't have to do this."

"I just wanted to make sure that the turkey got in on time. What time did you invite the guys again?"

"Twelve-thirty."

Caitlin looked at the clock on the kitchen wall. "I checked, and the turkey is fifteen-pounds. So that means if we put it in now, it should be done in time."

"Can we put some stuffing in the bird first? I like it that way."

Caitlin shook her head. "Actually, Sam, the experts say that's a bad idea. There have been recent studies that prove that when the stuffing is put into the bird cavities, it doesn't get properly cooked all the way, and the stuffing can have salmonella and e-coli in it. They say that it's because the turkey doesn't always get hot enough with the stuffing in there." She could see the disappointment on Sam's face. "However, the scientists who did the study recommended that if you still want your stuffing in the bird, that you place a meat thermometer in where the stuffing is so you can tell if it gets cooked enough. We could do that."

Sam smiled. "Good. I like it when it comes from the bird. Somehow it just tastes better."

Caitlin nodded. "I know. My grandmother told me it was because the juices of the bird get into the stuffing. It doesn't matter how it happens, though, because the stuffing tastes so good."

"Okay," Sam told her, grabbing her big roasting pan from the oven. "So what do we do first?"

"Well, I've already taken out all the inside stuff from the turkey, so all we need to do is get the stuffing ready."

Sam nodded, and together they had the stuffing prepared in no time.

"Now we put as much stuffing in the front cavity as possible. I'll do that now if you'll get the pan and the oven ready."

As Sam turned on her oven and got the pan ready for the turkey, Caitlin stuffed as much of the delicious stuffing as she could into the bird. Finally, Sam was ready with the pan. Caitlin lifted the big bird, and Sam slid the pan under it.

Once it was in, Sam pulled a meat thermometer out of a drawer and handed it to Caitlin. "Will this work?" she asked her

Caitlin nodded, and pushed the thermometer through the breast meat and into the center of the stuffing. "There. Now we can put it in." She picked up the heavy pan while Sam opened the oven door, and she placed it on the center rack.

Sam closed the door while Caitlin washed her hands. "Well, that's it for now. We can make the rest of the stuff when it gets closer to noon."

"Sure. If you want, you can go back to bed for a couple of hours. I plan to stay up for a little while."

"Well, I'm up now, and my tummy is growling, so I think I'll just stay up, too."

"Since I'm away from home a lot, I don't think I have all that much for breakfast." She checked her cupboards. "We're in luck," she said, opening the door. "We have some cereal. Do you like Frosted Mini Wheats?"

Caitlin nodded. "I do. I found the cereal bowls near the coffee cups. I'll get two of them." Caitlin got the bowls and two spoons while Sam brought the cereal to the table and went to get the milk.

"So what do you want to do after breakfast, Caitlin?" Sam asked her as she sat down.

"Oh, I don't know. What about you?"

"Well, I have a couple of board games we could play if you're interested in that, or you could go back to sleep. I don't want to hear Daniel complaining to me that you look tired."

Caitlin chuckled. "Don't worry about it. I can handle Daniel. What games do you have?"

Sam thought for a moment. "I have _Trivial Pursuit_, _Catch Phrase_, and_ Monopoly_."

"_Monopoly_ sounds like fun, but I should warn you, Sam," Caitlin said with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "I can get pretty ruthless when it comes to that game."

"Okay, Monopoly it is then." As Sam went to get the game, Caitlin refilled her glass of juice. She checked on the turkey as Sam came back in to the kitchen and set the game on the table.

"The turkey is doing good," Caitlin told her as she help to set up the game. "I figure around eleven or so we can get the other things together."

Sam nodded, and put the last of the pieces on the table, setting the box aside. "Now how should we chose the banker?" she asked Caitlin.

"When Lacey, Jason and I play, we use the 'rock, paper, scissors' method."

Sam chuckled. "I'd never have thought of that," she admitted. "It's a good idea."

Sam and Caitlin got ready, and Caitlin called it out. "One, two, three!" Sam made her hand into the shape of a rock, while Caitlin made her hand into the shape of paper. "Paper covers rock, so I guess I'm the banker."

Sam handed her the money, and Caitlin expertly gave each of them the correct starting amount. Soon they were playing the game. "Sam, do you think that the rules will ever change so that you and Jack can pursue a relationship?"

Sam thought for a moment. "I really don't know, Caitlin. Eventually I hope so."

"So do I. I'm glad I ran into Daniel that day in the grocery store. Until then, I thought I would be known to everyone as 'the old cat lady'. I never expected to find anyone, much less bump into him like I did with Daniel."

Sam moved her piece ten spaces, reading the chance card she had landed on. "I get ten dollars from a beauty contest," she told Caitlin.

Caitlin handed her the money.

"So what really made you fall in love with Daniel, Caitlin?"

Caitlin smiled. "Well, it was his eyes, and that sexy smile he has. But mostly it was his heart."

Sam looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Daniel has a good heart. He's the kind of man that is willing to help you if he can, and to find someone who can if he can't. He's willing to go the distance for people he cares about, and willing to help a total stranger, too."

Sam nodded. "That's Daniel, all right. He would risk his own life to save someone else, even if he didn't know that person. I've seen him do it before. What else?"

"Well, he's kind, generous, funny, caring and giving, sensitive but at the same time strong, gentle, romantic, loving..."

"I get the picture," Sam said giggling. "He _is_ all that, and more. I've known him long enough that I've seen all those things. Caitlin, Daniel is willing to go out on a limb, even risk his career or his life for what he believes in. He's done that on a number of occasions."

"Yes, but can they say that he's totally hot and sexy, too?" Caitlin asked her, a mischievous smile on her face.

"No, probably not," Sam said, giggling again. She glanced at the board and saw that neither one of them had moved in a while. "Caitlin, are you still up for playing the game? We've been talking more than playing lately."

Caitlin sighed. "You're right, Sam. I guess not. Let's just put it away and talk."

Together they put the game back in the box, and as Sam refilled her coffee cup, Caitlin walked into the living room with her glass of juice and sat down on the couch.

"So what else made you fall in love with him?" Sam asked her after she had sat down.

"Well, Daniel and I have a lot in common. I'm interested in what he does, and he's interested in what I do. We enjoy doing a lot of the same things, and experiencing things together." Caitlin took a drink of her juice. "That's not to say that we haven't had our disagreements. There are some things I don't like to do or places to go that he does, and vice versa."

"I know what you mean. When I was dating Pete, it was the same way."

"But things didn't work out for you," Caitlin said. "Was it because of how you feel for Jack?"

Sam smiled. "I think that was part of it. But the love you and Daniel have is so much stronger than what I felt for Pete. What you and Daniel have is true love."

_Yes it is_, Caitlin thought to herself as she finished her juice. "I've never been so happy, Sam, and it's because of Daniel."

"I can tell," Sam replied, taking a sip of her coffee.

Caitlin decided to change the subject. "So Sam, tell me about your family. What about your parents?"

"My mom died when I was a teenager. She died in a taxi cab accident."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sam," Caitlin said soothingly. "What about your dad?"

"He was a general in the Air Force; that's where I got the idea to join myself. I wanted his approval so much. Well, one year Jack and I were invited with the then-leader of the SGC, General Hammond, to Washington, DC. Both of us had earned a medal and were going there to get it. I saw my father there for the first time in months. So when we saw each other, he told me he'd gotten me into NASA as an astronaut. Back them I couldn't tell him about the Stargate, even though he was a general. So when I turned him down, he was really disappointed with me. That's when he told me he was dying of lymphoma."

Caitlin eyes widened. "Oh wow! I bet that through you for a loop."

Sam nodded. "At that time, we had just met the Tok'ra. They use symbiotes like the Goa'uld, except that they share a symbiotic relationship with their hosts. They were looking for new human hosts, and I suggested that my dad would be a good host. Gen. Hammond and I talked to my father, and he agreed to go and see things for himself."

"Once we had gotten to the planet where the Tok'ra were based, my dad met the then-host of Sel'mak. He agreed to become a host, and was blended with Sel'mak."

"So what you're telling me," Caitlin said, disbelieving, "is that your father is now a Tok'ra? Wow!"

Sam nodded again. "He was. A couple of years ago, the symbiote, Sel'mak, was dying, and there was nothing anyone could do. When she died, I lost my dad, too."

Caitlin smiled sadly. "Oh, Sam, that must have been awful for you."

"It was, but I had gotten eight more years that I wouldn't have had before. When Dad blended with Sel'mak, she healed him of all his cancer. So he lived longer than he would have otherwise. It gave me time to make things right between him and me, and to say goodbye."

"I'm glad. I never got the chance to say goodbye to my dad."

"I know. Daniel told us what happened. That must have been awful for you and your mom."

"Yes, but without our next-door neighbor to help us, I don't know if we would have done so well. What about any siblings, Sam?"

"I have a brother that lives in San Diego, California, but I haven't talked to him in a few years. He has a son and daughter that I still send cards and presents too, though."

"Maybe after the holiday is over you should call him. You don't want to lose touch with him."

"May be I will," Sam told her before glancing at the wall clock. It read almost ten-thirty. "Wow. We've been talking for a couple of hours, Caitlin. Maybe we should get ready now so we have plenty of time to make the rest of the food."

Caitlin nodded. "Sounds good." She sniffed the air. "Mmm! The turkey smells good already."

"It does." She turned toward Caitlin. "Why don't you go first in the bathroom, Caitlin. If you want, I can lay out some bath towels for you so you can shower."

Smiling, Caitlin stood up. "Thanks Sam, I'd like that. I'll just put my glass in the dishwasher and head upstairs."

Sam followed Caitlin into the kitchen and set her cup down on the table. She went upstairs to her linen closet and pulled out two big bath sheet towels and set them in the bathroom along with a washcloth. "All ready," she said as Caitlin came upstairs. "I'll get the table set up in the dining room while you get ready."

"Sure. Thanks, Sam." Caitlin went into the bathroom and took her shower, letting the warm water refresh and rejuvenate her. She washed her hair and face, rinsed off, then shut off the shower. Grabbing one of the towels, she wrapped up her hair so it would dry some, and grabbed the other towel to dry off. Getting out of the tub, she padded into the bedroom and started getting dressed. She took the dress off the hangar and after a few minutes slipped it on.

Her dress was of satin and lace, navy blue in color with white stripes, and it had a low princess neckline, revealing a little bit of cleavage. The sleeves were long and ruffled at the cuffs. The dress had a full skirt that came to just below her knees and was ruffled all along the bottom hem.

Caitlin got her shoes out of her duffel bag, slipped them on, and grabbed her make-up bag so she could do her hair and face. She put her hair up into a French knot, with small curls of hair framing her face, and finished her makeup.

It didn't take long before Caitlin was done, and she walked out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom to put on her pretty necklace and bracelet, along with her watch. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to help Sam get the rest of the food ready. When she walked into the room, Sam smiled broadly.

"Caitlin, you look beautiful," she commented warmly. "That dress really looks good on you."

Caitlin blushed slightly. "Thanks, Sam. I put your towels in the laundry room as I came down, and the bathroom is all yours now."

Sam nodded. "Thanks, Caitlin, but before I go, I wanted to tell you that I set out everything we'll need to make the rest of the dishes. I'll help you as soon as I get dressed. I also laid out a couple of aprons to protect our dresses."

Caitlin smiled and reached for one of the aprons. "Okay, Sam," she said as she put the apron on. "Thanks. I'll get the green bean dish ready, and you can help me do the candied yams when you get done."

Sam nodded again, and she left the kitchen to get ready.

After she was gone, Caitlin walked over to the counter and started preparing the green bean casserole. She hummed a pretty Gaelic tune as she worked, measuring, pouring and mixing the ingredients together. By the time she was done, Sam was dressed and walking into the kitchen.

"What do you think?" she said to Caitlin as she turned around.

She was very surprised. "Wow! You look great, Sam. I love your dress."

Sam's dress was a dark green color and low-cut in the front, more so than Caitlin's. It had shorter sleeves than Caitlin's, and it was shorter in length as well, and was very flattering.

"See? Even though your necklace is blue, it still goes really well with the dress you chose," Caitlin told her.

She smiled. "I think so, too." She walked over to the counter. "So where are we at now?"

Caitlin told her about the bean casserole. "I just have to clean up so we can make the candied yams." She started cleaning up what utensils she'd used, as well as the bowl.

Sam picked up the used french-fried onion container and threw it away. She was about to throw the soup can away when she noticed the label. "Caitlin, this is cheddar cheese soup. Doesn't the recipe usually call for cream of mushroom?"

"It does, but Lacey's sister-in-law uses the cheese soup, and I like it a lot better. The recipe is the same otherwise."

"I can't wait to try it," she said enthusiastically. "Now, I can't cook worth a darn, but I can help. So how do we make the candied yams?"

After starting the potatoes to boil, Caitlin told her everything they needed and helped her get the yams started. By the time they were done, it was just about noon. "Well, the potatoes are almost done cooking, and the yams and green beans are finished. Let's keep them in the oven with the turkey to stay warm. The turkey should be done around the time the guys get here, so we're doing pretty well. Did you already set the table?"

Sam nodded. "Yep. I did it this morning while you were getting your shower, and about five minutes before the guys get here I'll light the candles on the table."

Caitlin walked into Sam's dining room and looked at the table. "Oh, Sam, your table is really lovely."

"Thank you," she replied as the doorbell rang. "Coming," Sam called out as she went to the door. It was Daniel. "Happy Thanksgiving. Come on in!"

"Thanks, Sam," he replied, handing her a bottle.

Sam noticed that it was sparkling cider. "Thanks. Caitlin's in the kitchen."

Daniel walked into the kitchen to find Caitlin draining the pan of potatoes. He walked up behind her, put his arms around her waist and nuzzled her bare neck. "Hey," he said softly. "You look absolutely beautiful today."

Caitlin smiled, putting the pan back on the counter, and she turned around to kiss him passionately. "Hey you," she said, noting his navy blue suit. "You look pretty handsome yourself. I missed you."

"I missed you, too," he told her warmly. "How was work this week?"

"Good. We weren't as busy as usual because of the holiday, but that's normal." She let him go and grabbed the pan of potatoes and the masher. "Would you mash the potatoes for me, please? Just put in a little milk and butter, and add the fresh herbs I've chopped up."

Daniel nodded. "Sure."

As he began mashing the potatoes, Caitlin asked Sam for her relish plate.

"I'll get it." She went to her china hutch, and pulled out the plate, handing it to Caitlin. "I'll get the stuff out of the fridge and help you make it up."

"That's okay, Sam. I can do it. Besides, we need the cranberry sauce out, and the dinner rolls put in that basket over there."

"Sure," Sam told her, getting to work.

Daniel noticed the heavenly smells coming from the oven, and turned to Caitlin. "Wow. That turkey really smells good, you two."

"I know," Sam said, sighing. "My mouth has been watering all morning."

The doorbell rang again, and Sam wend to answer it. It was Teal'c and Cameron, and both had bottles of wine in their hands, and Teal'c had something else.

"Cam, Teal'c, come in," Sam told them warmly. She took their coats and hung them in the entryway closet. "Just go on in. We're almost done."

"Sure smells good in here, Sam," Cam commented as he walked into the kitchen. "Hey, Caitlin, Daniel," he called out to them as he set his bottle of wine on the counter next to the bottle Daniel had brought.

"Greetings, and Happy Thanksgiving," Teal'c said, bowing his head slightly at Caitlin and Daniel.

"Happy Thanksgiving to you, Teal'c," Caitlin said smiling warmly. "What's that you brought?

"I believe it is tradition to have what you call a 'pumpkin pie' for dessert, is it not?"

"Yes, and it will go great with the cheesecake. Thanks, Teal'c." She turned toward Sam. "Do you have any whipped cream?"

Sam shook her head. "It's okay, though. We can do without it." She turned toward Caitlin. "So what's left?"

"Well, Daniel's done with the potatoes, the green bean casserole and the yams are in the oven, and I think the turkey should just about be done. I just have to finish this relish tray and I think we'll be good to go."

"Okay. I'll go put the cranberry sauce on the table and light the candles. Cam, if you want, there's a corkscrew on the counter. You can open up your wine and Teal'c's, and Daniel can open up his."

"Got 'cha," Cam said to her. He went over to the counter and uncorked the wine, taking it into the dining room as Sam went in to light the candles.

Caitlin finished up the relish tray, and handed Daniel the bowl for the potatoes. Once he had put them in the bowl, she asked Teal'c if he would help her with the turkey. "Sam, where's the plate for the turkey?" she called out.

"I've got it," she replied, walking in to the kitchen and handing the plate to Caitlin.

"Cam," Caitlin called out.

"Yo!" he said as he walked back into the kitchen.

"After Sam gets the stuffing out, would you and Teal'c do the honors of cutting the turkey?"

"Sure thing."

"I'll go put the relish tray on the table." Caitlin picked up the plate and walked into the dining room with Daniel right behind her. She set the plate down at one end of the table, and stood back to admire the whole effect.

He came behind her and put his arms around her waist, holding her close. "The table looks really pretty, and the food smells great. But you are the best-looking thing here today."

"Flatterer," she said, smiling. "But I agree with you that everything looks nice."

"You really do look beautiful today, Caitlin, and I love your necklace. Did you make that one, too?"

"Yep, and I helped Sam make the necklace and bracelet she's wearing today. Hers is made with azurite chips, and mine with sapphire chips."

"You're an amazing woman," he told her, turning her around in his arms. "And I'm so lucky to have you in my life."

"I'm lucky to have you in mine," she said, the twinkle of love in her eyes.

"By the way," Daniel said softly, a smile on his face. "Have I told you yet how that dress you're wearing is driving me wild?"

Caitlin shook her head just before Daniel's mouth caught hers in a very intense, passionate kiss. They were still kissing when the others walked into the room.

"Okay, you two lovebirds," Cam called out. "Time to eat."

"He's got really lousy timing," Daniel said, winking at Caitlin.

She smiled back. "It's okay. My tummy is growling anyway."

He took her hand and together they walked to the table. Daniel pulled out her chair, and she sat down. Before he sat down, Daniel poured some sparkling cider into his and Caitlin's glasses. Sam sat at the head of the table, and Daniel poured some blush chablis for her. Cam poured a little red wine into both his glass and Teal'c's, and they both sat down across from Daniel and Caitlin.

"Well, let's dig in, 'cause I'm starving," Cam said.

Caitlin stopped him. "Not just yet. We should thank whatever gods there are for everything we have. I know I want to," she said, smiling at Daniel and squeezing his hand. "There's also a tradition that I do with Jason and Lacey, and I'd like to do that here with you."

"What's that?" Sam asked her.

"We usually go around the table and name two things we're thankful for that has happened in the last year."

"Sounds good to me," Cam said. "Since this is your idea, Caitlin, why don't you start?"

Caitlin thought for a moment, and with a smile said a prayer to any gods that were listening, thanking them for a wonderful year.

"Here, here," everyone said as they raised their glasses and clinked them together.

Caitlin took a sip of her cider, and was pleasantly surprised. "Pear! I didn't know they made a pear flavor. Where did you find this, Daniel?"

"There's a little place on Market Street that carries different kinds of sparkling ciders. I stopped there yesterday and bought it. I though you might like it."

"I do. It's really good. Sam, you'll have to try this later."

Sam nodded. "So what are you thankful for, Caitlin?" she asked.

Caitlin sighed. "I have so much to be thankful for. I'm thankful for Daniel, of course, and for getting well again. But I'm also thankful for meeting you all. As I consider Jason, Lacey and Sabrina my family, I consider you all my family, too. What about you, Sam?"

Sam thought for a moment. "I'm thankful for friends new and old, and I'm thankful for the time I got to spend with my father." She turned toward Cam.

"I guess I'm thankful for a great team and for my family. What about you, T?"

"I, too, am thankful for friends and family, but I am most especially thankful for my freedom."

Daniel turned toward Caitlin, his eyes locking on hers. "I'm thankful for this beautiful, caring, wonderful woman sitting beside me. She brought love and happiness back into my life I though was lost forever." He caressed her cheek with his hand. "I'm also thankful to the gods that she survived her illness and got better. I don't know what I would have done without her."

Caitlin reached up and clasped his hand, smiling at him.

"Earth to Daniel," Cam called out, a little annoyed. "Hey you two. The food's getting cold, and I'm starving here. Can we eat now?"

Caitlin and Daniel laughed, and turned back to their friends, their family. She took the big plate of turkey and put a couple of slices on her plate, and handed it to Sam. Soon everyone had filled their plates and had begun eating the fabulous meal.

"You're right, Caitlin," Sam commented. "This green bean casserole with the cheese soup is really good."

"Yeah, Caitlin. This is wicked!" Cam exclaimed.

"I believe that you and Col. Carter have indeed done well in preparing this dinner."

"Thanks, Teal'c," Sam said.

Caitlin took a sip of her cider. "So what has it been like to work together for over nine years, Teal'c?"

"It has been most interesting and also most rewarding, Caitlin O'Brien."

"Yeah, we've been to some interesting places," Sam added. "We've also seen some pretty amazing things."

"She's right," Daniel chimed in. "We've seen things like supernovas, meteor showers, and lots of other interesting things."

"What about the people?" Caitlin asked. "What kind of people have you met?"

"Well, we've met lots of new people. Some were friendly, some weren't."

"But that's the chance we take when we go through the 'gate," Sam said. "We go through to learn, explore, and meet new people."

"What happens when you meet those people?" Caitlin asked.

"Well, it depends on the situation," Daniel told her, taking a sip of his cider. "We can tell the lay of the land because of the probes we send through first, but we never know what the people will be like or how they will treat us. For instance, early on, we met a race of people that we thought were just like the Goa'uld. However, they weren't. They call themselves the Tok'ra. They have a symbiote like the Goa'uld, but it's a symbiotic relationship. We learned that they, too, were fighting against the Goa'uld, so we became allies."

Caitlin smiled. "I know about them. Sam told me all about them and her father this morning. She said it gave her a few more years with her dad that she wouldn't have had otherwise." She took a bite of her turkey. "What else?"

"When we meet new people," Sam began, "we try to learn as much about then as we can. Sometimes though, they don't want us to stay, so we leave. However most of the time we get to stay. That's how we've learned so much in the past nine years."

"Have you gotten into any bad situations?" Caitlin asked before finishing her food.

"We've gone into many situations that were bad," Cam told her, finishing his wine. "But somehow we manage to get out of them."

"Maybe the gods were watching over you," Caitlin said.

"If they were, they were sure working overtime," Daniel said, chuckling.

Everyone laughed as they finished their meals. Daniel finished his cider, and filled his glass again, offering more to Caitlin.

"So when do we get to try this cheesecake of yours, Caitlin?" Cam asked, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Whenever everyone is ready. Sam do you have any dessert plates?"

"Sure. I set them out on the kitchen table earlier. Let me help you serve the dessert." Sam and Caitlin got up, but before going into the kitchen, Caitlin asked what each person wanted.

"I'll have the cheesecake," Daniel finally said to her.

"Cheesecake it is." She walked into the kitchen. "Okay. Daniel and I will have the cheesecake, Cam wants a slice, too, so I'll serve that. Teal'c wants a slice of the pumpkin pie. What about you, Sam?"

Sam smiled. "I'm going to have a small sliver of both."

"Okay," Caitlin told her, giggling a little. "I'll cut a sliver of each for you, if you'll serve them."

Sam nodded, and soon everyone had their desserts.

Cam took a bite of his cheesecake, and his eyes widened in surprise. "Wicked!" he exclaimed. "This is fantastic cheesecake, Caitlin. What did you call it again?"

"Jello No-Bake Cheesecake."

"I'll have to tell my mom about this one."

"Tell me something, Daniel," Caitlin said after a few moments of silence. "Besides being the archaeologist when you go through the gate, I get the feeling that you're also a diplomat of sorts."

"Sort of. There have been times that I argued with Jack or the general on another people's behalf, if that's what you mean."

"Do you always get the answer you hope for?"

Daniel took a drink of his cider. "No, not always. It depends on the situation."

"Sam told me that there have been times where you were willing to risk everything, even your own life to help someone you didn't know or had just met."

He nodded. "That's true."

"She also told me that there have been times where you or your teammates got yourself into some sticky or embarrassing situations."

Daniel turned toward Sam, a frown on his face. "Okay Sam, what have you been telling her?"

Sam threw up her hands. "I swear, Daniel, I didn't tell her anything. I just told her that there have been times where you were willing to go out on a limb to help someone. I also told her that any gossip I know about you would take a week to tell."

Caitlin tried to suppress a giggle, but Cam and Sam just laughed.

"It hasn't been that bad, Sam," Daniel said, a little exasperated.

Sam looked at him. "Oh no? What about Princess Shyla?"

"Who is she?" Caitlin asked, very interested now.

"She was the princess in a village we went to. She fell in love with Daniel and got him addicted to the effects of a sarcophagus."

"What's that?"

"It is a Goa'uld healing device," Teal'c told her.

Caitlin gave Daniel a puzzled look.

"They use it to heal someone who's sick or injured," he explained.

"They also use it to restore life to those who have recently died," added Teal'c.

Sam finished the explanation. "For humans, though, if we use it long enough, it's effects can become highly addictive, and Daniel became addicted to it. That's how Princess Shyla was able to control him.

"I see. Does Daniel get into a lot of embarrassing situations?" Caitlin asked her friends.

"Not always," Sam said. "But often enough."

"I do not, Sam," Daniel protested.

"Yes you do," Cam said with a laugh. "Remember that crystal skull?"

Daniel groaned.

"Jack and the others went to this planet where they found a crystal skull," Cam explained to Caitlin. "Daniel touched it, and he became invisible. After a few days they went back to the planet to see if there was anything there that would help them find Daniel. In the end, he became visible again and they met a race of giant aliens."

"Oh, and don't forget about the time when Daniel ascended and came back in Jack's office," Sam said with a mischievous smile.

"You wouldn't dare," Daniel growled.

"What happened?" Caitlin asked, putting down her wine glass.

"Daniel had ascended to a higher plane of existence, and when he came back, he landed in Jack's office. Jack was the commander of the base back then. He had to give him one of the flags from outside his office so that Daniel could wrap up in it."

Caitlin turned to Daniel, trying to stifle a laugh. "Oh. So now I understand why you said that it would take a week just to tell all the gossip." As the four team members talked animatedly amongst themselves, Caitlin picked up her wine glass, and smiled, thinking about how much she had grown to love these people in such a short time. She was beginning to feel as if she were truly a part of their family. _And it's all because of Daniel,_ she thought, taking a final sip of her cider.

"Really, Caitlin," Daniel said, turning back toward her. "It isn't as bad as all that. Most of the time the missions are routine."

"Unless you count all the times where we went through and were attacked by the Goa'uld," Sam replied. "But Daniel is right. Most of the time the missions _are_ routine. We go to meet a new race of people, and learn as much as we can about them."

Caitlin nodded, and stood up. "Well, if everyone is finished, I'll take your dessert plates into the kitchen." She picked up her plate and fork.

"Thank you," Sam replied as Caitlin picked up everyone's plates and forks. When Caitlin had gone into the kitchen, she turned toward Daniel. "When are you going to tell her?" she asked quietly.

"I'll tell her when she gets back." Daniel said. "I just hope she doesn't get mad at me, or us, like she did before."

"I believe that she will understand your reasons for not telling her sooner, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said reassuringly.

"There," Caitlin said as she returned from the kitchen. "I put them all in the dishwasher and got it started, Sam." She stopped as she saw the four of them talking quietly. "What's going on?"

"We were talking about the last mission we were on," Sam explained. "But before we tell you about it, let's put away all this food. Then we can all go into the living room where it's more comfortable."

Everyone got up, and in a few minutes they had all the food put away. Then they all walked into Sam's living room, and sat down, with Caitlin and Daniel sitting on her couch.

"A few months ago," Daniel began, "one of our friends from another planet came to us and told us he and his people had discovered several new worlds that the Ori were going to try and attack. They gave us the 'gate addresses for these planets, but only one of them had people on it."

"We went to the planet, but the Ori hadn't been there yet. So we stayed and told them about the threat the Ori poses not only to them, but the whole galaxy."

"Then I take it, that these 'Ori'_,_ are bad people?" Caitlin asked.

"Yes," Sam said. "We've seen them destroy whole planets with thousands of people on it, and all because the people refused to worship them."

Caitlin was shocked. "Wow. I guess they really are bad. So what about these people you met? What did they say when you told them about the Ori?"

"They were indeed grateful," Teal'c told her.

"But the most amazing thing is where they came from," Daniel told her.

"Where's that?"

"They had historical books dating back to the time when they first came to that planet. Do you know your Irish history, Caitlin?"

"Not all of it, but some. Why?"

"There was a powerful Goa'uld System Lord named Mórrígan that came to Earth over a thousand years ago. We think she landed her ship in what is now Ireland. Some of the villagers went to investigate her ship, and she took them as slaves. She also took a liking to many of the things the villagers had in the way of foods and other goods, so she stole them as well. Eventually she landed her ship on a planet where the people were made to work for her."

"But something made the Goa'uld leave the planet and never come back. So the people began to live their own lives as free people. They eventually named their planet Danu."

"After the mother of all the Irish gods and goddesses," Caitlin said, surprised. "That's neat."

Daniel smiled. "Yes, but there's more. We discovered that these people are very much like the Irish of the old medieval times. They have many of the same professions that medieval people had, one of them being a healer."

Caitlin looked at her friends, then at Daniel. "Sweetheart, this is all really fascinating, but I know that all of your missions are classified. So why are you telling me this?"

Daniel took her hands and looked at her. "There was one woman we met that was the healer of the village we stayed in. We discovered that she had somehow lived on Earth for some time, gotten married, and had a daughter. Unfortunately, something happened that took her away from Earth and back to Danu. In the process, she thought that her daughter had died at the same time. I put two-and-two together, and, well. Caitlin, sweetheart, their healer is your mother."

Caitlin had a skeptical look on her face. "My mom? Come on, Daniel, that's not possible. My mom's dead."

"Didn't you tell Daniel that you thought you mom wasn't really dead?" Sam asked her.

"Yes, but living on another planet?" Caitlin laughed. "That's like telling me that there really **is** a Santa Clause."

"Caitlin," Daniel said, drawing her attention back to him. "It's true. Remember you said that you thought there was something else I was holding back from you? Well, this was it. I couldn't tell you then because we weren't sure it was your mother. But I took the photo of us from Halloween and the photo you let me borrow, and we showed them to her. Honey, she _is_ your mother."

Caitlin stood up. "How is that possible?" she said, anger creeping into her voice now. "My mom was born here on Earth, in Ireland."

"Did she tell you that at one time?" Teal'c asked her.

"No, but I always thought so because of her Irish accent."

Daniel stood up. "You told me that she never mentioned where she was born or anything about her side of the family, right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"A long time ago, there was a mercenary roaming the galaxy named Coset Aran. He found his way to Danu and captured a few of the people. One of them was your mother. At the time, she was only five years old. Both she and her mother were taken along with several others from their village to work as slaves for him."

"One day he came here to Earth, and your mother and several other slaves managed to escape to the planet surface. She was the only one to escape alive. The police found her and put her in a foster home until a couple adopted her. A year after your father's death, Coset Aran came back to Earth and found your mom, retaking her as his slave again. As he made his way through the galaxy, he stopped on Danu, and your mother escaped back to her own people." He looked at her intently. "Don't you see? When you were in the Infirmary you said to me that you thought that whatever else I was keeping from you had a lot to do with you. Well, this was it."

Deep down inside, Caitlin knew he was telling her the truth, but the fact that he had held that truth from her made her angry. Very angry. She stood up. "First you tell me that my mother is alive, and now you tell me that she's an alien from another planet. How long have you known?"

Daniel ran a hand through his hair. "Um, we've known the Danuan people for a few months now, but we've only known that their healer was your mom for a few weeks."

Caitlin glared first at Daniel, then the others. "Why didn't you tell me all this before?! How could you keep something like this from me?" She was shaking now, tears welling up in her eyes. "Just now you tell me my mother is alive, and you've known for weeks? How could you?!" She turned her back on them and walked a short distance away, sobbing quietly.

Daniel came up to her, putting his arms around her, but she pushed him away.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted, furious at him, at them all. "I thought I knew you, Daniel, but I guess I was wrong."

He tried to explain. "Sweetheart, please listen! I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you as soon as we knew for sure. I really did. But it wasn't up to me. It was up to Gen. Landry and Jack to decide."

"We all wanted to tell you," Sam added, coming up to stand beside Daniel. "But we needed to be certain. That's why when we went back to Danu, Daniel took the pictures and showed them to her. Then she told us what happened all those years ago."

Caitlin was still crying, her back turned to her friends. "It all seems so unbelievable," she said through her tears. "Why didn't she tell me? Why?"

"Maybe she didn't think it was all that important," Cam offered.

Daniel turned her around so he could see her face. "No. She probably figured that you wouldn't believe it, or that her secret would come out somehow and she would be taken away from you. So she probably didn't tell you because she wanted to protect you, to protect you both."

She took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself down as Sam handed her a couple of tissues. She thought about everything that they had told her, and somewhere deep inside she knew they were right. Then the gravity of what they had told her hit her hard. Her mother was alive!

She looked at him. "My mother's alive?" she asked in a small voice, not daring to really believe him. "Really, truly alive?"

Daniel nodded. "Yes, and she's the healer of the village of _Fluairíd Robáil_. That's Gaelic for 'Flowing River'.

Her knees gave way and Daniel and Teal'c rushed to catch her. They got her back to the couch, helping her to sit down. She started to rock back and forth, crying out softly, "She's alive, my mother's alive!"

He took her in his arms and held her close while she cried.

She looked up at him through her tear-filled eyes. "How is she? Does she know I'm alive? Can I go see her?"

"Slow down, sweetheart," he said, putting up his hands. "She's fine, but until a few weeks ago, she thought you were dead. When Coset Aran kidnapped her again, he told her that he had killed you."

"Oh no!" she cried out. She looked at him intently. "Daniel, I need to see her. Please! I don't care if she's from another world or not. I need to see my mother. Can you help me to see her? Please?"

Daniel smiled and pulled her close again. "Yes, you can see her. We've been helping the Danuan people set up a new form of government, and we've been invited to their planet for the dedication of their new government building tomorrow. I asked the general, and he said that it was okay for you to come with us so you can see your mother."

Caitlin couldn't believe it. After all these years, she was going to see her mother. She thought about everything that they had told her, and she decided that they were right to wait until they knew for sure before telling her about her mother. She looked first at her friends, then at Daniel. "I know that you all wanted to tell me as soon as you discovered the truth, but I understand why you couldn't."

"You're not angry with us anymore?" Sam asked her surprised.

Caitlin shook her head and blew her nose. "No. Ever since my mother was supposed to have 'died', I believed that she wasn't dead. Many of our neighbors thought I was just grief-stricken, but now I know I was right."

"What about the fact that she's from another planet?" Daniel asked her.

"That's something I'm still trying to wrap my mind around. She looked just like any other human being, from what I remember. There wasn't anything that seemed different about her, other than her accent, and I just thought that it was because she came from Ireland."

Sam sat back down in her chair. "We found that the Danuan people, though they've been on their planet for over a thousand years, haven't changed all that much since their Irish ancestors got there. They're basically the same."

"However, they are not as technologically advanced as the Tau'ri," Teal'c added. "That will make fighting the Ori more difficult."

Daniel glanced at the clock on the wall and noticed that it was after five pm already. "Wow. We've been talking all afternoon. Caitlin, why don't you get your things, and I'll take you home. We can talk more there."

Caitlin nodded and went to go gather her things. As she walked up the stairs to the bedroom, her head spinning, she thought about all that Daniel and her friends had just told her. _My mother is alive, and she's from another planet. That's going to take some getting used to. I wish she would've told me long ago, but maybe she had her reasons like Daniel said. It doesn't matter anyway. I get to see her tomorrow!_

Daniel breathed a sigh of relief. "I can't believe it went that well," he said to his friends. "I thought she would explode like a volcano."

"Yeah. I thought she'd be angrier than she was," Cam agreed. "Wonder why she didn't get so angry?"

Sam turned toward Daniel. "Didn't she tell you once that she just 'knew' that her mother wasn't dead?"

Daniel nodded. "When I asked her why she believed that, she said she just 'knew' in her heart somehow." He turned when he heard Caitlin coming down the stairs. "Are you sure you're okay, sweetheart?" he asked her.

"I'll admit it's a lot to take in all at once," she said to her friends as she set her bags down. "But right now all that matters is that my mother is alive and I get to see her tomorrow. I figure the rest will come later."

Daniel smiled at her, putting his arm around her. "I'm glad you're taking this so well, sweetheart. I was so afraid that you would get angry with us like you did before."

Caitlin shook her head. "Believe me, I won't make that same mistake again. If I ever get angry again, I know to come talk to any of you, or you, Daniel before I jump to any conclusions."

He hugged her. "I'm glad." He pulled away and looked at her bags. "Are you all ready to go?"

Caitlin nodded, and went over to Sam, giving her a hug. "Thanks for a wonderful time, Sam. We'll have to do this again."

Sam smiled. "Sure," she said as she pulled back. "I had fun, too, and thanks for helping me make my jewelry. It's so fun and easy I'll have to start making more."

"Any time you want to get together to do that, just call. I can help you pick out the best colors that would work, and I can show you other techniques."

Sam nodded and walked into the kitchen.

Caitlin looked at Teal'c. "Thank you Teal'c, for making this a holiday I will treasure for a long time. I'm glad we're friends."

"As am I," he told her, bowing slightly to her. "It is pleasing to see both you and Daniel Jackson so happy."

Caitlin smiled, and turned toward Cam. "Drive safely, you two. The streets are pretty snowy tonight."

"We will. Don't keep our boy here up too late tonight," he added winking at her.

She laughed. "I won't. I want to be at my best for tomorrow, too, so we'll both probably go to bed early tonight."

Cam smiled at her and he and Teal'c went to go grab their coats. Daniel picked up Caitlin's big duffel bag and carried it into the entryway by the front door. He helped Caitlin with her coat before putting on his own.

Sam came to say goodbye carrying a small bag filled with plastic containers. "Here," she said, handing Caitlin the bag. "I won't be able to eat all the leftover food myself, so I packed some of the leftovers for you to take home with you. Maybe you could make some turkey sandwiches or something."

She smiled. "Thanks, Sam. We'll return the containers to you when we're done."

"No problem,"

Daniel put on his own coat and picked up her duffel bag. He opened the door and held it open until she had walked out, both of them saying their final goodbyes as he shut the door behind him. Together they walked to his jeep and he opened the door for her, tossing in her bag.

She climbed in, shutting the door behind her as he got in and turned the ignition, immediately starting the heater. "It's sure cold out tonight," he commented as he drove down the snow-packed streets.

She nodded. "Yes it is."

"I have an idea. Why don't we eat the leftovers Sam gave us at your house, and then you can come to the base and stay there. It'll make things easier for tomorrow."

"That sounds good Daniel, but I do have a question. What should I wear tomorrow? Teal'c said they weren't as technologically advanced as us, so they might not know about jeans, or the dresses we wear today."

"What about your costume?" Daniel suggested.

"I thought about that, but I think it's too frilly, don't you?"

He thought about that for a moment. "Okay, then what about one of our uniforms? I think we could get you a pair of BDU's and a shirt to wear. And don't forget to bring your sunglasses. They have two suns, so it's really bright there

Caitlin smiled. "Sure. How long do you think we'll be staying there?"

"At least a couple of days. I want to do some more research on their history, and that will give you time with your mother. So make sure you pack enough for the whole weekend."

She nodded, and Daniel pulled down her street and turned into the parking lot of her apartment building. He parked and got out, helping her with her door, and together they walked into her apartment.

Once she and Daniel were inside, they were greeted to a chorus of meows from her girls. "Hi Tink, hi Patches," she said as she reached down and pet them both. "Were you good girls while I was gone?" They both meowed and rubbed her legs, making them both smile.

Daniel took her duffel bag into her bedroom, and stopped to admire the paintings. "This one is new," he commented, looking at a painting on one wall.

Caitlin set the small bag she was carrying on her bed and came up beside him. "Yes. I just recently got it. Isn't it pretty?"

"It is. Who painted it?"

"I'm not sure. I just liked the picture. It reminds me of the Irish countryside." She went to her small bag and unpacked it, then took the clothes out of her duffel bag. "Hey, if you'll get out of here, I can change clothes before we eat."

Daniel came up to her and encircled her waist, looking into her eyes and smiling. "Do you have to change? I really like that dress on you. It drives me wild."

She snaked her arms around his neck, smiling back. "Yes, I have to change. Do you know what would happen if I wore this dress to the base?"

Daniel thought for a moment. "You're right. Every man on the base wouldn't be able to keep their eyes off you. And I can get pretty jealous."

"Oh?" Caitlin said with a mischievous smile. "That's something I'll have to remember." She leaned in and tenderly kissed Daniel.

"I love you," Daniel said after the kiss.

"I love you, too. Now scoot!" she said, smiling and shooing him out with her hands.

A few minutes later, Caitlin came out of her bedroom wearing a pretty, pink long-sleeved shirt and jeans. She came out carrying her duffel bag with everything she needed for the weekend and set it down by her apartment door. Then she headed to the kitchen counter and pulled out the small containers of food that Sam had sent along with them. She pulled out two plates from the cupboard, and set them in front of her. "How do you like your leftovers, Daniel?" she asked him.

"I usually don't get to deal with leftovers, so whatever you make is fine with me."

"Okay." Caitlin walked over to her breadbox and pulled out two pieces of bread and put one on each of the plates. Next she put pieces of the turkey on the bread, followed by a generous helping of the leftover stuffing. Finally, she poured some of the gravy over all, and put a plastic cover over each plate. She put Daniel's plate in the microwave and turned it on, then went about setting the table.

"Is a glass of milk okay?" she asked him.

Daniel nodded and sat down while she poured two glasses. The microwave beeped, and she went and grabbed his plate and handed it to him, along with a napkin. Then she put her own in. After a few minutes, the microwave beeped again, and she pulled her plate out, grabbed her own napkin, and sat down at the table.

He sniffed the food. "Mmm! This smells good. What do you call it?"

"Well, the restaurants call it a hot commercial. It's how my grandmother always made leftovers with the turkey and stuffing."

Daniel took a bite. "This is good, Caitlin. I'll have to remember to tell Sam about this."

She smiled and started eating. As she ate, she thought about tomorrow, and she became worried. She wasn't sure how things would go with her mom, and she was a little scared.

Daniel noticed, and put his fork down, putting his hand over hers. "What's wrong, Caitlin?" he asked her, concern in his voice.

That brought her out of her thoughts. "Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about tomorrow. I'm a little scared about meeting my mom after all these years."

Daniel smiled at her and squeezed her hand. "Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine, I just know it."

"I hope so. I just can't believe that my mom's alive."

Daniel took a few bites of his food, and wiped his mouth on his napkin. "We were all just as shocked as you are. When we first met her, I wasn't sure. But after a few more visits to their village, I knew that I had to find out. That's why I asked you if I could borrow that old photograph of you and your mom. Then I took the photo of us from Halloween, and I showed them both to her. She couldn't believe it when she saw them. It was like a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders after all these years."

Caitlin finished up her food. "I guess it would be, especially if she thought I was dead all this time." She finished her glass of milk. "So if my mother is an alien, does that make me one, too?"

"Yes, and no," Daniel told her, finishing his milk. "Part of your genetic makeup is alien, and the other part is human. That's why it was so hard for Dr. Lam to treat you when you first got sick. They had to figure out your genetic makeup before they could give you any antibiotics."

"So what does that mean for me now?" She asked him as she picked up her plate and Daniel's and took them to her sink. "What if the government found out? Then what?"

He stood up and helped her clean up. "As far as anyone here on Earth is concerned, since you were born here, you're considered human. Only the SGC and you know the whole truth. Not even Lacey knows, and it needs to stay that way."

She quickly washed the plates and glasses, drying them and putting them away. She fed her two cats and checked their water, then grabbed her coat and purse. "Well, should we go?"

He nodded, and put on his coat, grabbing her duffel bag. He opened the door and waited for her.

She grabbed her keys. "Now you two be good girls while Mommy is gone," she said, reaching down and petting each one generously. They meowed their disapproval at being left behind, and that made her smile. She stood up, shut all the lights off, and closed her door behind her, locking it. She followed him out to his jeep and got in. She was rubbing her hands together to keep them warm as he got in and started it, immediately turning on the heater.

"I know, it's cold. It'll get warm in here soon. So when are you going to call Lacey?"

Caitlin pulled out her cell phone. "Right now. But I'm not sure what to tell her."

Daniel thought for a moment, then had an idea. "You could tell her that Jack invited us to his cabin for the weekend, and that there's no cell phone reception up there."

She thought for a second. "That sounds good." She flipped open her phone and dialed Lacey's cell phone number. It rang twice before Lacey picked it up.

"_Lacey Reynolds here."_

"Happy Thanksgiving, Lacey," Caitlin said cheerfully.

"_Same to you. Did you and Daniel have a good Thanksgiving?"_

"Yes. We had the meal at Sam's house, and Daniel's friends came over to help us celebrate. You?"

"_As usual, Jason ate too much, and Brina stole everyone's hearts with her cute antics."_

Caitlin laughed. "I can just imagine it. Lacey, I wanted to call and tell you that I won't be home this weekend when you get back. Daniel's friend Jack has invited us up to his cabin for the weekend, and there's no cell phone reception up there."

"_Ooh, a romantic getaway. Sounds like fun."_

"It's not a romantic getaway, Lacey," Caitlin said, sighing. "Just a fun weekend."

"_What ever you say, Caitlin," _Lacey said, giggling. _"So when will you be back?"_

"I'll be back Sunday night," she said, turning toward Daniel for confirmation.

He nodded.

"_Okay. Have fun, Caitlin. I'll see you Monday morning."_

"See you then. Give my love to Jason and Brina. Bye!" She closed her cell phone just as Daniel pulled into the parking lot at the SGC. He parked his jeep and got out, grabbing Caitlin's duffel bag.

She got out and walked over to him, lacing her gloved fingers with his, and together they walked into the base.

Sam was working in her lab when they walked in.

"Hi, Sam," Caitlin said as she took off her coat and mittens.

Sam looked up from her project. "Hi, Caitlin! I wasn't expecting to see you tonight."

"Daniel thought it would be easier tomorrow if I just stayed at the base tonight."

"Okay. So are you ready for tomorrow?"

"I'm a little nervous about seeing my mom again, but yeah, I'm ready."

"That's good. Well, I'd better get this calibrated before tomorrow morning."

Caitlin looked first at the large gadget on Sam's workbench, then at Sam. "What is it?"

Sam smiled. "It's a special radio. Since the Danuan people aren't as technologically advanced as we are, we didn't want to give them any technology that they wouldn't be able to understand or use. This is an older style of long-range radio that was developed many years ago. It's obsolete now, but I think for the Danuan people it should be relatively easy to understand and to use."

Caitlin shook her head. "Sounds complicated, but I trust you to know what you're doing, Sam."

Daniel glanced at his watch. "It's almost nine, Caitlin. Let's get you settled into one of our guest quarters."

Caitlin nodded. "Okay. Night, Sam."

"Night. See you in the morning."

They walked out of Sam's office. "Daniel, could we stop at the mess hall so I can get a bottle of water? I'm a little thirsty, and I always like to have some water beside my bed in case I wake up during the night and want a drink."

"Sure. I sometimes like to do that myself." He led her to the mess hall, and she grabbed a small bottle of water. Then he led her down the corridors to a small room, turning on the lights. He set her duffel bag down on the bed, and showed her around. "It's not much, I know, but it'll do. The bathroom is through that door," and he pointed to it.

"It's nice, Daniel," she commented as she set her water on the little nightstand by the bed and unpacked her bag. "How far away are your quarters? I didn't get to see that when I was here before."

"I'm just down the hall a little ways." He walked toward her door. "Wait here. I'll be right back." He left and in a few minutes had come back with some clothing, setting it on the bed. He sat down and watched her unpacking her bag. "Caitlin, I want you to be honest with me about something."

"Sure," she said as she finished putting her things where she wanted them. "What is it?"

"You haven't told me yet how you feel about your mother being from another planet. How _do_ you feel about that?"

She thought for a moment, turning toward the dresser and setting her hairbrush down. "Honestly, I don't know. I always thought my mom was from Ireland because of her accent, but I never in a million years would have thought she'd be from another planet."

"Does that bother you?"

She turned and looked at him. "I guess not, because I knew that my mother loved me. That's all that mattered."

Daniel's heart was full of love for her, and he got up and drew her into his arms. "Have I told you just how special you are to me?"

She smiled at him. "Not in a little while you haven't," she said, wrapping her arms around him.

He leaned down and kissed her. "You are the most amazing person I've ever met after Sha're. Just today we told you that your mother is not only alive, but from another world, and it doesn't bother you."

"Well, I wouldn't say that it didn't bother me," she said to him.

He looked at her, concern etched on his face. "But I thought you said it didn't bother you that your mom was from another planet."

Caitlin pulled away from Daniel and walked over to the dresser. "It doesn't. What bothers me is that she couldn't tell me herself."

He sat back down on the bed. "Caitlin, please think about that. You were only ten when your mother was taken from you. Do you think if she had told you back then that you would have believed her, much less understood what she was trying to tell you?"

She thought about that for a moment, and decided that he was right. "No, I suppose I wouldn't have believed her."

"Besides that, she probably figured that if the word got out that she was an 'alien' from another planet, the authorities might come and take her away, or you. She was only trying to protect you."

She sighed. "I guess you're right," she said, taking out the hairpins holding her hair in place. "I guess I'm just really nervous about seeing her again."

He came over to her and helped her take out the last of the pins, setting her hair free. He grabbed her hairbrush and pulled her over to the bed, urging her to sit down. He sat down behind her and started brushing her long hair. "Caitlin, you have nothing to be nervous about. I'll be right there with you the whole time, and so will the others."

She sighed again and relaxed a little as he continued brushing. "I know."

He finished brushing her hair and pulled it all back, setting it over her right shoulder. He put his hands on her shoulders and gently rubbed out all the tension. "You're so beautiful, you know that?" he told her, nuzzling and kissing her neck.

She leaned her head to the side, closing her eyes and sighing. "Mmm," she said. "That feels really good, Daniel." She reached up with her right hand and moved her fingers through his hair. "Oh, Daniel," she sighed happily. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," came his muffled reply. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

She turned around to look at him, love shining in her eyes and filling her heart and soul. She could see the desire in his eyes, and knew that he could see it in hers. She tilted her head up, and they kissed, slowly and passionately. He moved his hands slowly up and down her sides, rubbing gently, until she stopped him.

"What is it, Caitlin?" he asked, concerned.

"Daniel, we can't do this," she said, pulling away reluctantly. "I mean, I want to, but not yet. I promised myself that I wouldn't do anything until I got married. I mean, I want to save myself for that one special man."

"Oh. I'm sorry," he told her, a little disappointed.

She caressed his face with her hand. "Don't be. I want it just as much as you do, but if we wait until we know if marriage is in our future, then it will be all the more special."

He smiled, kissing her tenderly. "I love you."

She pulled back, smiling. "I love you, too. Now scoot out of here so I can get to bed. It's getting late, and you and I both need to be fresh for tomorrow." She stood up and grabbed her nightshirt and robe. "By the way, what time are we leaving tomorrow?" she asked him.

"Oh-eight-hundred." He laughed when she gave him a puzzled look. "That's military time for eight am in the morning."

Caitlin giggled. "Oh yeah."

"I set a pair of BDU's and a shirt on that chair over there. You can just wear your tennis shoes, and I'll find a jacket for you in the morning."

She looked over at the chair, then back at Daniel, and nodded.

Daniel came over to her one last time and hugged her. "Good night and sweet dreams, my love," he said, giving her one last kiss.

"You, too," she said, returning the kiss. "I'll see you in the morning.

It was early in the morning, and Caitlin was still dreaming about Daniel. She was dreaming that he was kissing her passionately, but soon the dream started to fade and she realized that someone _was_ kissing her. She slowly opened her eyes to find Daniel leaning over her, smiling. He sat back as she stretched, yawned, and sat up.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said, smiling at her.

"Good morning yourself, handsome," she said, smiling back at him. "You sure know how to wake up a girl the right way."

"If I'm properly motivated, that is." He leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose. "Are you ready to see your mother today?"

Caitlin nodded. "Yes. I can't wait." She looked toward her robe, then back at Daniel. "Could you hand me my robe, please?"

He got up and grabbed her robe from the back of the chair, handing it to her.

She stood up and put it on, noticing a small bag setting next to the door. _Must be Daniel's things_,she thought to herself. "You sure are dressed up this morning," she told him as she padded into the bathroom. A few minutes later she came out and set out her clothing and shoes.

"We're helping the Danuan people dedicate their new government building today, so those of us going are dressing up. For Sam and the others, that means their dress uniforms. For Teal'c and me, it means a nice outfit." He smiled at her. "So how did you sleep last night?" he asked her.

"I slept okay. I was having a really good dream about you when you woke me up, though."

Daniel raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh? What was it about?"

Caitlin turned to look at him. "Well, from what I remember, you and I were talking and laughing, having a great time, then you started kissing me. That's when I woke up." She grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom and changed. A few minutes later she came out, dressed in the BDU's and the shirt he had given her the night before. "Well?" she asked him, turning around.

He came up to her and encircled her waist with his arms, tenderly kissing her. "You look beautiful no matter what you're wearing," he told her, smiling at her.

"Flatterer," she said, giggling. "You look pretty handsome yourself in that suit."

Daniel kissed her again. "What are you going to do with your hair?"

I thought I would just brush it good and do a simple braid down the back." She went into the bathroom, brushed and braided her hair, then finished getting ready. "Daniel," she said when she came out. "Do you think I should wear my contacts or my glasses today?"

"I'm wearing my contacts," he told her as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom.

She nodded, and went into the bathroom, putting in her contacts. She grabbed all of her toiletries and put them in the small bag she had brought. She finished up, shut off the light, and went and sat down on the bed to put on her shoes. When she was done, she gathered up her things, putting them back into the duffel bag. "I'm ready," she said as she finished. "So what's on the menu for breakfast?"

"I'm not sure, but we'll find out once we get there. It's almost six-thirty, and I told Sam and the others that we'd have breakfast with them before the briefing at seven with Gen. Landry."

Caitlin smiled and together they left her quarters with their bags. As they walked down the corridor, they ran into Sgt. Harriman heading up to the control room. He readily agreed to take their bags with him. Then they headed down to the mess hall where Sam and the others were already there. As they walked in, she saw Sam and smiled. She grabbed a tray and silverware, and went down the line, choosing a bowl of cereal and fresh cantaloupe, along with a glass of apple juice.

Daniel chose some waffles with a strong cup of coffee. He sat down next to Caitlin and noticed the frown on her face.

"What?" he asked her. "Is there something wrong?"

Caitlin nodded. "Yes. You didn't get any juice."

"I usually don't drink juice."

"Well, you should. It's much healthier for you, especially since Sam tells me you usually don't eat breakfast anyway."

"I do too eat breakfast," Daniel protested. "Just not all that often."

Sam and Cam laughed. "Daniel always has to have his coffee first thing in the mornings," Sam told her.

"I know, and he can still have that, but since he hardly eats a decent breakfast, he should at least have a glass of juice with his coffee. You should, too, Sam, since you're also a coffee-holic."

Sam sighed. "I guess you're right, Caitlin."

Caitlin grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry. It's just that when I see people not eating as healthy as they could, it makes me sad because I know that if they ate better, they would be healthier."

"It's okay, sweetheart," Daniel told her, patting her hand. "I'll go get some juice right now." He got up and in a minute, he returned with a glass of apple juice. "Better?"

Caitlin nodded, smiling, and finished up her breakfast just as the intercom came crackling to life.

"_SG1 to the conference room. SG1 to the conference room." _

Cam finished up his breakfast. "All right, campers, that's us. Let's go."

Everyone got up and put their trays away, Daniel stopping to refill his coffee cup. He took Caitlin's hand and grasped it warmly, then followed his teammates up to the briefing.

The general came out of his office adjusting his dress uniform, and he saw Sam and Cam walking up the stairs to the conference room. "I hate wearing these things," he said, a little irritated. "I can never get my tie on straight."

"Here, let me help you, sir," Sam offered. She went over to him and helped him straighten it.

"There. How's that, sir?" she asked him as Teal'c and Robert Collins came up the stairs. Right behind them came Caitlin and Daniel, hand-in-hand.

"Good morning," Daniel told everyone as he led Caitlin to the big table.

"Good morning, Daniel," Sam said. "You look nice in your suit."

"Thanks, Sam," he replied, smiling at her.

"You look so pretty in your dress uniform, Sam," Caitlin commented warmly.

Sam blushed. "Thank you."

Daniel turned toward Caitlin. "Caitlin, I would like you to meet Robert Collins. He works for our government. He helps other countries set up new governments, and he's been instrumental in helping the Danuans get their government started." He turned toward Robert. "Mr. Collins, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Caitlin O'Brien. It turns out that her mother is from Danu."

Robert raised an eyebrow. "Oh? How is that possible?"

"It's a long story."

"I see." He held out his hand. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss O'Brien."

Caitlin shook his hand. "Likewise, and please, call me Caitlin."

"Well, now that the introductions have been made," the general said, sitting down, "what can we expect today, Mr. Collins?"

Daniel pulled out a chair for Caitlin, then sat down beside her as everyone else sat down.

"Prime Minister Aedan told me that they plan to dedicate the building first. Then the party will start. He said that many of their celebrations last two or three days, sometimes more."

"I see. What else can you tell us?"

"He said that Mistress Kathleen, who runs the inn in Flowing River, will have refreshments, and each of the villages on Danu will be bringing food for the celebration."

Daniel turned toward the general. "I realize that you won't want to be gone that long, sir, but I do think that you should stay long enough to sample some of their food."

Cam nodded. "I agree, with Daniel, sir."

The general smiled. "Understood. Are there any dishes in particular I should look for?"

"They have a really good Irish stew, sir," Sam said. "And Mistress Kathleen makes the best fresh soda bread."

He smiled. "Okay. Is there anything else we need to know?" They talked about what to expect at the dedication ceremony and the celebration afterwards.

"What are we planning to give them to help them with their gate?" the general asked Sam.

"I've calibrated some old crystal radio equipment that we plan to give to each of the villages. That way they can communicate faster in case of trouble. Along with the radios, we plan to install some new communication equipment in their new 'gate control building. That way they won't have to rely on the MALP. It'll make communications with them much easier, and we plan to teach them how to use it."

"Also, we found someone who makes and deals with **Enfield Three Band Percussion rifles similar to what they used in the Civil War," Cam added. "They'll help the Danuans be ab**le to hunt and defend themselves better and have more accuracy."

The general turned toward Daniel. "I know that you don't want to advance cultures that aren't ready for advancement, so how does that sound to you, Dr. Jackson?"

"That sounds fine, general. They seem to be at the stage where they will be advancing some of their techniques anyway, so what we give them will work into their culture just fine."

"Good. Now there's one other thing. Since I'm going to be standing in for The President today, what would be the usual greeting they normally use? I want to be prepared to greet their new prime minister _before_ I get there."

Daniel thought for a second. "_Beannachta,_ that means 'Greetings'. You might also want to say, '_Comhghairdeas ar do nua rialtas_'. It means, 'Congratulations on your new government." He helped the general pronounce them a couple of times until he thought they sounded right. "They also open their hands and give a slight bow, like this," and he demonstrated it. "When you address the men, it's proper to call them 'Master' along with their first names. For the women, you would use 'Mistress' along with their first names. And that should be all you'll need, sir."

Gen. Landry smiled. "Thank you, Dr. Jackson." He turned toward Caitlin. "Well, Caitlin, you finally get to see your mother today. Are you nervous?"

Caitlin nodded. "A little," she said, her voice shaking.

Daniel reached out and put her hand in his, squeezing it tightly.

"Well, we all wish you the best," the general told her. "I know you will want time with her, so I will let you and Dr. Jackson stay for the weekend."

"Thank you, general," she replied, smiling.

He glanced at his watch, and saw that it was almost eight o'clock. "Well, I think we should be getting going. We wouldn't want to keep the new prime minister and his people waiting." Everyone stood up and made their way down to the 'gate room, Daniel stopping to grab his and Caitlin's bags. Once inside, the general turned to look up at Walter, and asked him to dial Danu.

"Chevron one encoded." came Walter's voice over the intercom and into the gate room. "Chevron two encoded."

Daniel could tell that Caitlin was getting more and more nervous, so he squeezed her hand tightly. "Don't worry, sweetheart. Everything will be okay."

"I'm just nervous about going through the gate. What's it like?"

"It's a little bumpy the first time you go through," Sam told her. "But once you go through it a few thousand times like we have it gets to be routine."

Caitlin took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves, but it wasn't working. As Walter called out the fifth chevron, the voice that Caitlin had been hearing came to her again, stronger than ever before. She tried to ignore it, but the voice was too insistent.

_Please don't forget about me, Little One,_ it pleaded. _I'm here, and I'm alive! _

Daniel could see Caitlin grimacing a little. "Honey, what's wrong?" he asked her, concerned.

"It's the voice," she told him. "It... it's so strong and insistent."

"What do you mean? What does the voice say?"

"It says 'to not forget about me because I'm alive'. The voice even called me 'Little One', something only my mother called me. It has to be her voice."

"Chevron seven locked," came Walter's voice as the 'gate opened. "You're good to go, and Godspeed," he told them all.

Gen. Landry stepped through the gate, followed by Cam, Teal'c, and Robert Collins. Then Sam stepped through. Finally it was Daniel and Caitlin's turn.

"Are you still hearing the voice?"

Caitlin nodded.

"Well, you'll be able to find out soon if it really was your mom." He smiled at her. "Ready?"

She nodded, put on her sunglasses, and together they stepped through the 'gate.

They emerged on the other side of the gate into a warm, fall-like sunny day. The others were already waiting nearby, and in front of the little group stood Prime Minister Aedan, the new village manager of Flowing River, and a few others. Once the 'gate closed and Daniel and Caitlin had joined the rest of the group, Gen. Landry and Robert stepped forward.

"General Landry," Robert said, gesturing to Aedan. "May I introduce you to newly-elected Prime Minister Aedan O'Malley.

"_Beannachta_(Greetings)," the general said, a little haltingly, opening his arms and bowing slightly as Daniel had showed him. _"__Comhghairdeas__ar__ do __nua__rialtas_(Congratulations on your new government)."

"Greetin's," Aedan said, returning the bow and shaking the general's hand warmly. "May I be introducin' ya to the new village manager fer _Fluairíd__Robáil_, Eirnin Killigan." He pointed to Eirnin, and the general bowed to him as well. "Then we be havin' the three other council members from our fair village, Master Seamus MacGuire," Aedan pointed to each one in turn. "Master Colum Brennigan, and Master Finn Adair."

The general bowed to each one in return. "On behalf of The President of the United States and the people of our planet, I want to thank you for inviting us to your most important day. Now I believe you know everyone here, but Dr. Jackson has a special introduction he would like to make."

Daniel took Caitlin's hand, and together they walked up to the front of the group. "Prime Minister Aedan, may I introduce my girlfriend, Miss Caitlin O'Brien."

Aedan stepped forward, not believing who stood in front of him. "_Glóir bí_(Glory be)!" he exclaimed. "Tis true! She be the spittin' image of her mother." He walked up to her and hugged her warmly. "Welcome, Mistress Caitlin," he told her as he pulled back, tears in his eyes. "'Tis truly a blessed day now that you've come."

Caitlin smiled at him. "Thank you. It's nice to be here."

Aedan turned toward Daniel. "Thank ya, Master Daniel, fer bringin' her back 't us."

"You're welcome, Minister Aedan."

The general cleared his throat. "Prime Minister, how soon will we be starting the dedication ceremony?"

"In a few hours. We be waitin' fer all the other village managers 't get here. The last few should be arrivin' any time now."

Gen. Landry turned toward Daniel and Caitlin. "Well, since we have some time, you two can go and find her mother, but be back here for the ceremony. If Prime Minister Aedan and Master Eirnin would be willing, I would like to have a look around their village."

Aedan turned toward him. "Alas, I not be able 't go, as I have last-minute preparations for the ceremony. I be needin' Master Robert's help, if 'twould be willin'."

"Of course, Minister Aedan."

"Good." Aedan turned toward Caitlin and Daniel. "If ya like, I c'n have someone take yer bags 't the inn.

"Thank you, Minister Aedan," Daniel said warmly.

Aedan smiled at them, then turned toward Eirnin. "Master Eirnin, would ya be willin' 't show our fine friends here our fair village?"

"T'would be an honor," Eirnin said. He led the general, Teal'c, and Cam toward the village as Aedan and Robert headed for the new government building.

"So what are you going to do?" Daniel asked Sam.

"I'm going to go check out the new control building and make sure things are in order there." She smiled at Caitlin. "Good luck, Caitlin. I can't wait to hear all the details later."

"Thanks, Sam." She squeezed Daniel's hand. "Well, let's go find my mother."

As the team started coming through the gate, Healer Siobhan (shee-van) was inside her cottage preparing some of her herbs when she felt something stirring inside her mind and her heart that she hadn't felt in many years. It shocked her so much that she dropped the wooden pestle she'd been using and ran outside. She quickly ran to the center of the village and stopped, looking around the square intently, trying to find what her heart knew was already there.

After moments of frantic searching, Siobhan found what she was looking for. There, walking into the edge of the village was someone that she thought had been lost to her forever. She started to cry, desperately wanting to believe what her eyes saw and her heart already knew. She started walking toward the young woman, crying. "_M__o __iníon_(my daughter)!" she exclaimed over and over. "_M__o __iníon_!"

Daniel and Caitlin were walking hand-in-hand towards the village. When they got there they stopped, and Caitlin took a long look around at the quaint buildings and all the people. As she was looking around, she saw one woman standing out amongst the throng of people. She gasped. "Daniel, it's her," she said, her voice cracking. "It's my mother."

He smiled and let her hand go. "Go to her, honey," he told her.

She didn't even hear him. She didn't notice the villagers all stopping to look at her, and she didn't notice the general and the others watching in the distance. All she saw was the woman in front of her. With tears of joy streaming down her own face, she ran towards the crying woman. "Mother! Mother!"

They met halfway, both hugging each other tightly, and crying. "_Beag Aon_(Little One)," Siobhan cried again and again. "_Beag Aon_!"

"Mother," Caitlin sobbed as Daniel came up behind her, gently caressing her hair.

"_Fáilte __baile, __Beag Aon_(Welcome home, Little One)," she said to Caitlin through her tears. "Welcome home!"

"Oh Mom!" Caitlin cried out. "I can't believe it's you. I've missed you so much!"

Siobhan pulled away from Caitlin and gently cupped her daughter's face in her hands. "I thought ya 't be dead," she said through her own tears. "'Tis a miracle ya've come back 't me!"

Everyone in the village watched as the joyful reunion took place. Gen. Landry, Teal'c, and Cam all smiled, then continued on with their tour of the village.

"Why don't we go to your cottage?" Daniel suggested to the healer. "Then we can continue this in private."

Siobhan wiped away her tears. "Aye, 'tis a good idea."

Daniel handed Caitlin his handkerchief and took her hand in his, and she wiped her eyes as together they followed Siobhan to her cottage.

She opened her door and all three walked inside. Once inside, she pulled Caitlin into another hug. "My Little One," she said, joy in her heart and in her voice. "Ya came back 't me!"

"And you came back to me," Caitlin replied, fresh tears falling from her eyes.

"I never be thinkin' this day 't be possible," Siobhan said as she pulled away, tears in her own eyes again. "Not 'till Master Daniel and his friends be comin' through the Stone Circle. Yet here ya be."

They hugged again. "Let me just put on the taekettle," she said as she pulled away. "Then we c'n sit down and talk." She grabbed her teakettle and filled it with water, putting it on a hook over the fire. She grabbed three large mugs and a small pitcher of creamer, and she set them on the table. "Please sit," she said as she waited for the water to boil. In a few minutes, the teakettle started whistling, and she poured everyone a mug of tea.

Siobhan sat down, smiling at her daughter. "I can't beliaeve 'tis you, Little One. I surely thought ya 't be dead."

"And I thought you were dead, Mom," Caitlin told her.

"Oh, my poor daughter," Siobhan said mournfully. "Tell me what happened."

Caitlin poured some creamer into her tea and stirred it, taking a sip. "Well, you disappeared one night. Mrs. Feeney, our old next-door neighbor, came to stay with me. When you didn't come back, she got worried and called the police. They looked for you, but they couldn't find you."

She stood and walked over to the fireplace. "After a year, the police closed the case and you were officially declared 'dead'. We had a funeral for you and everything. But I couldn't accept that you were dead. Mrs. Feeney tried to talk to me, but I wouldn't listen. I just didn't believe that you were gone. She couldn't take me in, so the police got in contact with Grandma Sarah. She came and got me, and brought me to live with her."

Siobhan stood and went to Caitlin, hugging her tightly. "I'm so sorry that ya had 't go through all that, Little One. If I could have stayed with ya, I would have. But a bad man found me and kidnapped me, takin' me way from ya."

"Daniel told me a little about it. What happened Mom? Please tell me."

"Sit down, Little One, as this be takin' some time 't tell ya." Siobhan told Caitlin all about Coset Aran and being kidnapped as a little girl. "I was able 't git away, and the police found me. That's when I be taken to something call an 'orphanage'. They be thinkin' I was an orphan, since I be havin' no parents or family. A few months later, a nice couple came and adopted me. When I be old enough, I moved out and met yer father, may he rest in paece. Then we had you."

"Then one night after yer faether's death, I be walkin' along the path in the park, and a man be comin' out of the shadows and grabbed me. I not be knowin' who it was. I be feelin' a sharp pain in my arm, and the next thing I knew, I was wakin' up in a strange place. 'Twas a ship, it was, and a familiar one at that."

"So he must have drugged you somehow," Daniel said, taking a drink of his tea.

Siobhan nodded, and finished telling Caitlin what happened. "Finally, he be comin' back here 't Danu. I not be knowin' that, but I saw a chance 't escape. I took it, and came here."

"What happened when you got here?" Caitlin asked her.

"Master, I mean _Minister_ Aedan, he be recognizin' me, even though the last time he be seein' me 'twas when I was ten. He and his wife Shannon, bless her heart, took me in and helped me get this cottage."

"What about Coset Aran? Didn't he notice that you were gone?"

"Aye, and he be lookin' fer me. He finally found me here. But somethin' stopped him from takin' me ever again."

"What was it, Mom?" Caitlin asked her, finishing up her tea.

"I not be knowin' that, but it be a powerful bein' 't stop a man like him. I thought it 't be Faether God himself. 'T this day I still be beliaevin' that."

"Mom, you said you thought I had died. What made you think that?"

"Because Coset Aran be tellin' me." Siobhan got a sad look to her eyes. "When he kidnapped me again, he told me he knew 'bout you, but he not be wantin' you. So he told me he killed you." She started to cry. "All these years, Little One, I be thinkin' ya were dead 't me. All the while I be with him, he be braggin' 'bout how he killed ya. Tell me, Little One, did ya ever see anyone ya didn't know?"

"What do you mean?"

Daniel turned toward her. "I think what she's asking is if you remember someone trying to come after _you_."

Caitlin thought for a moment. "No, not that I can remember. Wait, there _was_ someone strange-looking hanging around the block our house was in, but the police were there, as well as Mrs. Feeney. I never saw him again."

"It was probably one of Coset's men. He probably saw all the authorities at your house and decided that it was too risky to try and get you, too, so he left."

"But why would this Coset guy tell Mom that he had killed me?"

"Probably to scare or intimidate your mom into doing what he wanted," he told her as he gently rubbed her back with his hand.

"Aye. But that be all behind us now, as you came back 't me." She wiped her tears away and grasped Caitlin's hand, smiling at her. "My Little One." She turned toward Daniel. "Thank ya again, Master Daniel, fer bringin' her back 't me. I don't know how I c'n ever repay ya."

"I'm just glad I could help." Daniel told her honestly, then turned toward Caitlin and smiled at her. "When I first met Caitlin, I knew there was something special about her. I just didn't realize _how_ special."

Healer Siobhan knew when two people were in love, and she could see it clearly between Daniel and Caitlin. "So tell me, Master Daniel. When did ya meet me daughter?"

He looked at her. "We met one day in late September at a grocery store in Colorado Springs. We were both trying to get in out of the rain."

"We bumped into each other," Caitlin added.

"So that be when you two fell in love," Siobhan smiled.

Caitlin and Daniel both blushed.

"I may be older, but me eyes still be young enough 't see when two paeople be in love."

Caitlin smiled at Daniel, squeezing his hand, then turned to her mom. "Yes, I love Daniel very much, but it wasn't love at first sight. It took awhile, for the both of us. I was afraid to love someone because I didn't want to lose anyone I cared about like I had lost you and Dad. And Daniel lost his wife to some very bad people, so he was afraid, too. "

Siobhan nodded. "Aye. I be knowin' 'bout Daniel's loss. The last time he came here with his friends, I did a readin' on him. I felt his sorrow and sadness, so much like me own 'bout you."

"My wife was taken by the Goa'uld," Daniel told Siobhan. "They were a very bad race of people. I tried to save her, but she died before I could. Then I met you daughter, and she brought a ray of sunshine back into my life. But because of the threat of the Ori, I didn't want to lose anyone else like I had lost my wife."

"It took Caitlin getting sick and almost dying for me to realize just how much I love her," and he turned to her and smiled, squeezing her hands. "Now I couldn't imagine my life without her."

Siobhan looked at Daniel, confused. "Sick? What happened?"

Daniel quickly told her about Caitlin getting ill and being rushed to the SGC. "But she got better with our doctor's help."

The sadness returned to Siobhan's eyes. "Aye. 'Twas like that when she be little, too. She always was a healthy little child, but there be times I be sittin' up all night wi' her. 'Twas not that often though, saints be praised."

Caitlin was still a little confused. "Mom, why didn't you tell me all of this then? Why did you keep all this from me?"

"Ya must understand, Little One, that I be from another planet. If the paeople around us had found that out, I would have been taken away from ya. I couldn't let that happen. Besides, ya were only ten years old. Would ya have understood all this?"

"No," she admitted. "I probably wouldn't have. But I do understand now."

Siobhan looked at her. "Oh my Little One, I'm so sorry I wasn't there fer ya while ya were growin' up."

She took her mother's hands, squeezing them tightly. "It's okay Mom. Grandma Sara was great, and I did okay. Besides, you never really left me anyway. You were always with me."

Siobhan nodded. "Aye, 'twas in yer heart I was."

Caitlin nodded. "Yes you were, but you were also in my mind with me, too. Remember that special connection we always had? It faded over the years, but it was always there, comforting me and letting me know that even though you weren't physically there, you still loved me. Besides, I never truly thought you were dead."

Siobhan was surprised. "Ya didn't? Why?"

"The police never found your body, and I would have felt it in my heart."

Her mother smiled. "My daughter," she said, caressing Caitlin's cheek. "How much I have missed ya." She stood up. "Come with me."

Caitlin got up and followed her mom into her bedroom, where Siobhan went to a large wooden box and opened it. She reached in and pulled out a beautiful dress and a pair of shoes, holding them up. "When Master Daniel told me ya were alive, I couldn't beliaeve it. I didn't know how soon ya'd be comin' here, but I went 't our local seamstress and cobbler anyway. I had them make these for ya." She handed the dress and shoes to Caitlin. "I hope ya like them."

The dress was medieval-style in sturdy cotton-style fabric. It had long bell-shaped sleeves, and it was all in shades of blue with Celtic designs embroidered on it. The shoes that went with it were made of a leather-type of material, and were light brown in color. Caitlin smiled, her eyes wet. "Oh, Mom, it's beautiful! But, how did you know my size?"

"I asked Master Daniel before he and his friends be leavin' Danu the last time they come here. I knew ya'd be comin' back 't me, but not when." She turned toward Daniel and smiled. "Master Daniel, I want 't thank ya fer keepin' yer promise and bringin' me daughter back 't me."

"You're welcome, Healer Siobhan," he replied graciously.

Siobhan turned back toward her daughter. "Go on, Little One," she urged. "Try it on."

Daniel walked back into the main room and waited while Caitlin changed out of the BDU's and shirt she'd been wearing. Her mom helped her put on the new dress.

"Oh, Mom," she said once the dress was on. "It's so beautiful, and it fits perfectly, too." She slipped on the shoes. "Wow. They fit perfectly, too." She hugged her mom. "Thank you!"

Daniel had poured a small bit of tea into his cup and was just finishing it when Caitlin and her mother walked out. "Oh, Caitlin," he said, a smile on his face. "You look beautiful. Just like you belong here." He came up to her and kissed her tenderly. "I love you so much."

Caitlin smiled. "I love you too, heart of my heart."

He glanced at his watch. "We'd better get going if we want to get to the dedication ceremony on time." He turned to the healer. "Will you be coming, too?"

Siobhan nodded. "Aye. 'Twouldn't miss it fer the world. 'Tis because of you and yer friends that we have a fighting chance against these Ori, Master Daniel. Besides," she said with a grin, "I want 't show off me daughter 't all the paeople in the village."

"Well, we'd better be going then." Daniel reached for Caitlin's hand, lacing his fingers with hers. They started for the door but Siobhan stopped them.

"It be a tad chilly outside even with two suns 't warm us, so ya might want a cloak. I have an extra one ya c'n wear, Little One." She handed Daniel a hooded brown cloak, and he helped Caitlin put it on while her mom put on a dark blue one.

"Are you ladies ready?" Daniel asked.

They both nodded, and together Daniel, Caitlin, and Siobhan walked along the cobblestone streets toward the new government building, Caitlin and her mom talking all the way.

"This is a very nice village, Mom," Caitlin commented as they walked.

"Aye. 'Tis a fine village. It be small, but everyone here be like family."

"Daniel, look at the colorful flags that are out," Caitlin told him. "Gee, I never noticed them before when we came into the village. They're so pretty."

"What do the flags represent?" Daniel asked Siobhan.

"The flags be our village flag. Each village be havin' their own flag, with their colors and design on them. Ya might be seein' them later at the ceremony."

They continued talking until they got to the clearing near the buildings. Daniel scanned the area, looking for Minister Aedan. He was near the buildings where they had set up a medium-sized platform for the ceremony, along with rows of benches for people to sit on. He saw the group coming up to the platform, and walked over to them.

"Ah, 'tis a happy day, Healer Siobhan. Not only will we be dedicatin' these fine new buildin's, but yer daughter has come back 't ya as well."

Siobhan beamed. "Aye, 'tis a happy occasion 't be sure, Minister Aedan."

Aedan turned toward Daniel. "Master Daniel, I want 't thank ya again fer bringin' her back 't us."

Daniel blushed, not used to this much praise. "You're welcome," he said humbly.

Just then, Robert Collins came over to the small group. "Excuse me, Minister Aedan. It's almost time."

Aedan nodded at him. "Thank ya', Master Robert. If ya all will excuse me." He turned, and together they walked to the other side of the platform.

People were starting to come into the clearing to stand near the building or sit on the benches, so Daniel glanced around and found the general and the rest of the team nearby. He led Caitlin and her mom over to the small group.

"General Landry," Caitlin said, beaming. "May I introduce my mother, Siobhan, Healer of the village."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he said as he gave the traditional greeting. "I've had the chance to get to know your daughter, and she is a wonderful person."

Siobhan smiled. "Aye, that she is, general. Tis a grand day fer me, as she has been returned 't me after all these years. And it's all thanks 't yer young Master Daniel here. He be a special person."

Gen. Landry nodded. "Yes, Dr. Jackson _is_ special."

They continued talking for a few moments until Minister Aedan came up to the little group. "Pardon me fer interruptin', but General Landry, as a representative of yer paeople, I would be honored if ya would consider sittin' with me on the platform durin' the ceremony."

He smiled. "It would be my pleasure, Minister Aedan," he said warmly. "How soon will we be starting?"

"As soon as all the representatives be inside the buildin'. We'll be comin' out from there."

Robert continued. "Here's how we planned the ceremony, sir. You, along with Minister Aedan and all the new village representatives will be waiting in the main building. At the beginning, a few horns will blow, signifying the start of the ceremony. A few musicians will start to play, and that's when children carrying flags representing each village will walk in, putting their flags in small posts around the back of the platform."

"Then you, Minister Aedan, and the representatives will come out and sit on the platform. Master Eirnin will stand and begin the ceremony. He will introduce Minister Aedan, and will administer the first oath of office for the new _T__aioseach_, or Prime Minister. Them Minister Aedan will introduce each of the new representatives and administer their oath.

"Next, he will say a few words and dedicate the building. Finally, he will introduce you, at which time, if you choose to, you may say a few words to the people."

The general nodded. "That sounds fine, Mr. Collins. I'd be happy to say a few words."

Robert smiled. "Good. Col. Mitchell, I thought you and your team, as well as Miss O'Brien and her mother, would like to sit in the front row near the platform."

"Thanks," Cam told him.

Aedan glanced at them all nervously. "It be almost time, Master Robert," he said. "I c'n see all the representatives near the entrance 't the buildin', and the children be there with the flags."

Robert could hear the musicians warming up as well. "Well, Prime Minister, this is it. Shall we?" and he gestured to Aedan and the general. The three of them left for the building, and the rest of the group went to find their seats.

Robert, Aedan, and Gen. Landry all walked in to the building, Aedan's wife and son joining him. He quickly went to his office and came back with a small scroll of paper in his hands. He joined the others as they stood near the new representatives. "Welcome, friends," Aedan told them all as the group quieted down. "'Tis a grand day fer our paeople. I want 't be introducin' Master Robert Collins and General Landry from Auld Aerth. Master Robert was the one 't help us plan the celebration t'day, so I'll be lettin' him explain things."

"Thank you, Prime Minister. First, I want to congratulate you all on your new government. You all came together to help make this day a reality. Second, you should all be proud that you accomplished all this in less than two months. On my planet this would have taken years to accomplish." He continued on, explaining the order of the ceremony. "That's it," he said, finishing. "Once the dedication ceremony is done, then Minister Aedan will invite everyone to _Flowing River_ to share in the rest of the festivities."

"Master Robert, be there anything else I must know fer the ceremony?" Eirnin asked him.

"No, I think that's everything."

"Master Robert, there be one more thing," Aedan told him. "A few days ago, Rónán Caomhanach (Ronan Kavanagh) came 't me. He said we had a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Robert asked, concerned.

"Well, he brought it 't me attention that we don't have a song 'bout Danu."

He looked confused. "A song about Danu?"

"It be like yer song fer yer paeople."

"Do you mean a song about your planet for your people?" Gen. Landry asked.

Aedan nodded.

"Oh, I see," Robert nodded, finally understanding him. "On Earth we call it an 'anthem'."

Aedan nodded again. "Aye. We not be havin' an anthem fer our paeople. He said that we should be havin' one, now that we have a new government and all."

"I see," Robert replied. "Do you have any ideas on that?"

"More than ideas, Master Robert. It already be done." Aedan beamed. "Master Rónán be bringin' it himself, he did. His own daughter came up wi' it, and she be only eight years of age." He handed Robert a small scroll of paper.

Robert unrolled it and started reading. When he was done, he handed the scroll back to Aedan, smiling. "It's perfect, Minister Aedan. How do you want to introduce it to your people?"

"I be givin' the musicians a copy last night so they be havin' time 't larn it, and I thought we could tell the paeople 'bout it t'day at the ceremony."

Robert thought for a moment. "We can do it right after you have been given your oath of office, and before you introduce General Landry. Does that sound okay?"

Aedan nodded. "That be soundin' fine 't me, Master Robert. Thank ya. I'll just go tell the musicians now." He left for a few moments. "There be a good many paeople here now, Master Robert," he said when he came back. "I think we should be startin' the ceremony now."

Robert nodded. "I'll go tell the horns and musicians to start playing. Now, the representatives will come out after the children, and Minister Aedan, you and your family, as well as Gen. Landry, will be the last ones to come out."

Everyone nodded, and Robert left the building to start the ceremony.

Daniel and the others were talking amongst themselves when they heard the loud blaring of horns. Everyone in the crowd grew quiet, and the musicians started to play a joyous tune. The crowd watched as children of all ages came out of the new government building carrying flags of all colors and designs.

"Oh aren't they pretty!" Caitlin whispered to Daniel as the children walked past.

"Not as pretty as you are," he whispered back to her, smiling at her.

"Flatterer." Caitlin looked at the sky and all the people around them. "What a glorious day, Daniel," she commented quietly. "Beautiful sunshine, a gentle breeze. Hardly a cloud in the sky. As Mom would say, 'Father God' must be smiling down on these people today."

Each child walked around the platform, placing their flags in the holes and standing just behind them. Once the last child had placed their flag, the music changed and everyone in the crowd stood. They all held out their arms in the traditional Danuan greeting, but instead of bowing their heads, they all raised them as if they were looking at the sky and began singing along to the music.

Cam turned toward Daniel. "What's up, Daniel?" he asked him. "What are they singing?"

Daniel listened to the words for a moment. "I think they're singing to their god, like a hymn or something." He listened again for a moment, then nodded. "They're thanking him for everything they have and for the nice day."

Daniel, Caitlin and the others listened to the hymn and watched as the representatives all came out of the building and onto the stage. Finally Aedan and Gen. Landry came out together and went to one of the front benches. Aedan and the other representatives joined in and sang with the crowd, and once it was finished, he motioned for everyone to sit down.

Master Eirnin came and stood at the front of the platform. "I hope everyone c'n hear me well." People around the clearing nodded.

"_Danu Go Bragh,_ friends and neighbors. My name be Eirnin Killigan, and I be the Village Manager fer _Fluairíd Robáil_. It be me honor and pleasure 't welcome everyone here t'day 't the dedication of our new government buildin'."

He paused, and everyone in the crowd clapped and cheered. He waited until it had quieted down, then continued on. "T'day be a glorious day fer our paeople. It be only a few months ago that we be meetin' our friends and distant cousin's from Auld Aerth. Then they be tellin' us 'bout a dangerous threat 't our homes, our families, our way of life. But t'day we dedicate a buildin' and start a new way of life that will help us all."

Again the crowd clapped and cheered, but after a minute Eirnin held up his hands to quiet them. "T'day be the start of our new government, and I have the honor of givin' the 'pledge of office' 't the new representatives. Now, Master Robert tells me that on his planet, they raise their right hands like this," and he raised his right hand. "It be done when the pledge be given as a sign that they agree." He turned to all the representatives. "Would the representatives all stand and raise yer hands?"

All the representatives stood as one and raised their right hands. Master Eirnin gave the oath in Gaelic, his voice solemn and serious, and the representatives echoed him in kind.

Daniel translated for Caitlin and his friends. "First, he asked them to repeat what he says. Then he gave the oath, or pledge. 'I solemnly swear that I will faithfully carry out my duties as representative to this government, and I will defend and protect our people, our laws, and our way of life.'"

Master Eirnin lowered his hand and congratulated them all as the crowd clapped and cheered. The new representatives sat down, and Master Eirnin again held up his hands for quiet.

"Thank ya all. Now it be time 't give the pledge of office 't our new Prime Minister, Aedan O'Malley."

As everyone again clapped and cheered, Aedan and his wife got up to stand in front of Eirnin. He raised his right hand and, just as before, Eirnin recited the pledge of office in Gaelic.

"Again, Master Eirnin asked Aedan to repeat what he says," Daniel told his friends. "Then he said, 'I solemnly swear that I will faithfully carry out my duties as Prime Minister of the people of Danu, and I promise to defend, protect, and justly serve our people, our laws, and our way of life.'"

Once Aedan was done, Eirnin extended his hand, and Aedan shook it, the two men smiling broadly. As the crowd clapped and cheered, Eirnin gestured toward the front of the platform, and went to sit down as Aedan took over the ceremony.

"Thank ya," he tried to say as the crowd continued to cheer loudly, shouting, '_Danu Go Bragh, Danu Go Bragh_!"

Caitlin and the others joined in on the chanting.

Finally Aedan put up his hands to quiet the people. "Thank ya, paeople of Danu, fer havin' the confidence in me 't lead our paeople into a new era."

Cheers and clapping erupted again, and Aedan put up his hands to quiet the crowd. "Thank ya. This be a grand day fer our paeople. 'Tis the dawning of a new era, and we're goin' 't face it t'gether. T'gether we be facin' the greatest threat 't our paeople that has ever been known 't exist, and we be fightin' it with all we have!"

The crowd cheered and clapped again, but Aedan continued. "Many of you may not be knowin' Master Robert Collins. He came from Auld Aerth 't help us get 't this grand day. Now, Master Robert be tellin' me that on his planet, formin' a new government like this be takin' years 't do properly. We should be proud that we did it in only a few months."

More cheering and clapping came from the crowd. "I wish 't thank Master Robert fer all his fine efforts in helpin' us get things done. But most of all I wish 't be thankin' all o' ya here t'day, fer without yer agreement, we would na be here t'day. Thank ya kindly."

More cheers and clapping. Aedan waited for the crowd to quiet down again. "Earlier this week it came 't my attention that we don't have a song 'bout Danu. Master Robert says on his planet they be callin' it an 'anthem'. So I asked everyone I could be askin' 't help us find a good song 't use. I be proud as a _p__áirníth _when Master Rónán Caomhanach (Ronan Kavanagh) brought me a song that come from his daughter. When I read it, it brought tears 't me eyes. I showed it 't the other representatives, and they all be agreein' that it be perfect fer our new anthem."

"So t'day, on this grand fine day, I want 't be singin' it fer ya, so ya c'n hear it fer yourselves." He turned to the musicians. "Would ya all be good enough 't come up beside me?" The three musicians all nodded and walked up beside Aedan.

"Now I ask ya all 't fergive me, as I not be the best at singin'."

"For once ya be tellin' the truth," Shannon called out. That brought laughter from many people in the crowd and on the platform.

Aedan smiled good-naturedly and raised his hands, and the band began to play a lovely Gaelic-style melody. After a few measures of music, Aedan started singing in Gaelic, Daniel translating for his friends.

"_From the deep blue sky, 't the ragin' seas. From the tallest mountain 't the meadows and trees, Danu be our home. Danu be our home._

_We will fight 't the death any enemy we see, we will fight fer the right 't stand and be free, Danu be our home. Danu be our home._

_'T protect our paeople, our homes, and our land, _

_And 't do what be right and make a stand. _

_'T live and be free in harmony, Danu be our home. Beautiful Danu be our home!"_

The crowd cheered and clapped for a long time before Aedan held up his hands again for silence. "Thank ya. Now I know that ya all be wantin' 't larn this beautiful song, so I be givin' copies of the song and the words 't all the village managers in the next few days. Then everyone c'n larn this wonderful song." He turned toward Rónán and his family sitting near the front. "Would ya kindly stand, Master Rónán, along wi' yer beautiful daughter? Let's all thank her fer writing that lovely song."

Rónán and his daughter stood, and the crowds cheered and clapped, making both of them blush as they took their seats.

Aedan waited until the crowd had quieted before continuing. "Well, I think that be enough speakin' out of me fer one day. Right now I be wantin' 't introduce our friends and allies from Auld Aerth, General Landry and his team. Would ya all please stand?"

The general stood, along with Daniel, Sam, Cam and Teal'c. Aedan started clapping, and soon the crowd had joined in. Caitlin felt a surge of pride and love for Daniel, so she clasped his hand in hers, lacing her fingers with his.

The team and the general sat down, and Aedan continued on. "Gen. Landry," he said, turning toward the general. "Would ya like 't say a few words 't the paeople?"

The general nodded, and got up to take Aedan's place on the platform.

"_Danu Go Bragh_," the general said. "And _beannachta _(greetings) from Earth. I am pleased to be here today. I want to thank Prime Minister Aedan for inviting me and my team here to help you celebrate this important day."

He paused as the crowd clapped for a moment, then continued on. "I know how hard it is to get a new government going. It will seem like an impossible task, something that cannot be done. You'll have different points of view, you'll have arguments, and you'll feel like you want to quit just when things get tough. But I assure you that if you are willing to take the time and effort through it all and work things out, you will be glad you stuck through the tough times. You will have succeeded where many have failed." Gen. Landry paused a moment. "There is an old saying among my people. 'If at first you don't succeed, try, try again."

He let this all sink in to the crowd as they clapped politely. "Prime Minister Aedan, I come here today on behalf of our President. He asks that I wish you and your people well in this new and exciting endeavor. He also asked me to give you this," and the general pulled out of his coat pocket a thick, folded piece of paper. "This is a treaty that the President has already signed that would make us true allies."

Aedan was very surprised. He stood and took the paper that the general offered. "This truly be a grand day fer both our paeoples, General Landry," he said smiling broadly. He turned toward Eirnin. "Master Eirnin, would ya be kind enough 't get a writing pen from my office?"

Eirnin nodded, and in a few minutes returned with a small jar of ink and a feather pen. "Good. Now, where do I sign me name?" Gen. Landry pointed to a spot on the paper. Once he had signed, the general took the pen from Aedan and signed his name as well.

Aedan shook the general's hand warmly. "'Tis truly a grand day now that we be family at last."

Everyone in the crowd clapped, cheered, and shouted, "_Danu Go Bragh_!" until Aedan quieted them again. "Again, thank ya general. 'Tis truly a blessed day."

"Prime Minister, there is one other thing that I have brought with me from my government." He pulled out another folded piece of paper, thinner than the one before. "Could I have Mr. Collins up here, please?"

Robert had been sitting on one of the benches near the end of the platform when the general called him up to the stage. Puzzled, he got up and made his way to stand in front of him.

"I have brought more good news for you and your people, Prime Minister. I have been authorized to name Mr. Robert Collins as the first 'Ambassador' to Danu. That means that he will be here to help you through all the varied 'growing pains' you and your representatives will have as you learn how to run your new government. He will also be the go-between between our people and yours." He handed the paper to Robert and extended his hand. "Congratulations, Mr. Collins. You deserve it."

Robert heard the crowd clapping, but he was stunned. "I don't know what to say, General, except thank you." He turned toward Aedan. "As your ambassador, I promise to do my utmost to help you get your government up and running as fast and as smooth as possible, and I promise to help your people fight the threat of the Ori with everything I have."

Aedan smiled and shook his hand. "Aye, that I c'n beliaeve, Master Robert, and congratulations."

Once everything had quieted down again and Robert had found his seat, Aedan turned toward the crowd once more. "'T end this fine mornin', we want 't dedicate this buildin' behind us. It be a place where laws and judgments be made fer the good of our paeople. Would Faether Brenin come up her please?"

"Faether," Aedan said once the man had come onto the stage, "would ya kindly say a few words of prayer fer our new Government House?"

"Aye, be my honor and pleasure, Prime Minister." He tilted his head to the sky, opened his arms wide, and began to pray. "Blessed Faether God, we thank ya fer this fine day, and all these paeople here t'day. We ask that ya bless this new buildin' 't yer service and ask that ya help these fine men make good laws and judgments according 't yer will. In yer holy name," and he made the sign of a cross across his chest, "we thank ya."

"Thank, ya, Faether Brenin," Aedan said as the man left the platform. "And now, fer my first order of business bein' yer new Prime Minister, I declare that this ceremony be over. There be more celebratin' in _Fluairíd Robáil_, where there be food and drink a-plenty, so stay and have a grand time. Thank ya all." He motioned for the musicians to start playing, and as they played, he walked off the stage with the rest of the representatives.

Gen. Landry came off the stage and went over to his team, followed by the new Danuan ambassador, along with the prime minister and his family.

"That was a nice speech, general," Caitlin said cordially. "You two, Prime Minister Aedan."

"Thank ya, Mistress Caitlin. Those be kind words from a beautiful woman such as yerself."

"Mistress Shannon, you must be awfully proud of your husband."

Shannon beamed. "Aye, that I am, Mistress Caitlin. And I be proud that ya came back 't yer mom, and us." She turned toward Siobhan. "Healer Siobhan, I can't baelieve how beautiful yer daughter is. I know that ya be happy 't have her back with ya."

Siobhan nodded, beaming herself. "Aye, that I am," she said, grasping Caitlin's hand in hers. "I've never been happier. 'Tis a glorious and joyful day, and I be havin' Master Daniel 't thank fer it. He be the one who found her."

"Bumped into me is more like it," Caitlin said, chuckling. She turned to look at him. "And I'm glad he did."

Aedan smiled. "'Tis good 't see the young ones in love, 'though I can't remember it meself."

Shannon quickly made the sign of the cross over her chest. "May the Faether be merciful 't ya fer tellin' lies. Why only this mornin' he be tellin' me how much he loves me."

Aedan put his arm around his wife's waist. "'Tis because it be true, sweetie."

"Git' away wi' ya!" she exclaimed playfully smacking his arm. "Let's just be goin' 't the village and join the celebratin'. And just you mind yer drinkin', Aedan O'Malley" she told him, shaking her finger at him. "There be no need 't get drunk t'day."

Caitlin and the others laughed.

"But Shannon, dear..."

"Don't ya 'Shannon' me, Aedan O'Malley. Ya be the new head of our government, so ya need 't be settin' a good example."

"Yes, dear," Aedan said, a little disappointed. He turned to the general. "Gen. Landry, will you and yer team be stoppin' wi' us fer a few days?"

The general shook his head. "No, I have to get back to Earth today, but I do plan to stay long enough to sample your fine food. I've been told it's pretty good."

"Aye, that it 'tis, general, that it 'tis. Mistress Kathleen be the finest cook around, 'cept fer me own wife, of course."

"That's what my team tells me."

"And what about yer team? They be more than welcome 't stay wi' us."

"Col. Mitchell and Teal'c will be coming back with me, but Col. Carter will be staying at least until tomorrow to help your people set up the new equipment in the new 'gate control building and show them how it all works."

"As for Caitlin and me," Daniel replied, smiling at Caitlin, "we plan to stay for the weekend while she and her mother get reacquainted again."

"That be wonderful news, Master Daniel. I c'n have Mistress Kathleen set up a room fer Mistress Caitlin 't stay in while she be here."

"Thank you, Prime Minister."

"Yer welcome." He looked around at everyone. "Well, shall we go 't the village? I think I c'n smell one of Mistress Kathleen's fine pies now, and me stomach be growlin' like a hungry _béar __(bear)_."

Everyone laughed happily and walked toward the village to join in the celebration that had already begun.

Gen. Landry and the rest of the group walked down the small path leading to the village. As they got closer, Caitlin heard lots of lively music.

"Listen to the music, Daniel," she said. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes it is," he replied.

Everyone stopped at the edge of the village. Caitlin just stared, agape, at the scene in front of her. The whole village seemed to be alive with throngs of people dancing, laughing, eating, and a myriad of other things. There were dancers, both men and women, wearing colorful costumes with Celtic designs on them. She could hear the spirited music clearly, and she could smell lots of different kinds of foods, making her stomach growl.

"So where should we go first?" she asked Daniel.

"I suggest that we all go to Mistress Katleen's inn for some food, and Caitlin and I can get some rooms."

"I stayed at her inn, General," Robert said. "They're right. She's a wonderful cook and innkeeper."

"Agreed, Dr. Jackson, Mr. Collins," the general said. "Besides, I'm getting a little hungry myself. Prime Minister, would you lead the way?"

"Of course," he said cordially, gesturing with his hand. "Do ya mind, Shannon?" he asked his wife?"

"Say me nay, I don't mind," she replied. "Surein ya be knowin' me better than that, ya big ox! I be enjoyin' Mistress Kathleen's cookin' too. Besides, I c'n see if she be needin' an extra pair o' hands in the kitchen."

"Well then, me friends, let's go." He led the way to Kathleen's inn, greeting people along the way that wanted to congratulate him. He opened the door and the group all walked in to find the place packed with people.

Kathleen came up to the small group, wiping her hands on the apron that she wore, and greeted them. "Welcome, Prime Minister Aedan," she said bowing to him. "May I offer ya me own humble congratulations."

"Aye, thank ya, Mistress Katleen. I be honored that the paeople of Danu be havin' enough trust in me 't give me the job."

"'Twasn't just trust, Minister, but also the fact that ya did so well when our new friends here be coming through the _cloch ciorcal_ (stone circle) the first time."

Gen. Landry didn't recognize what she had said, so he asked Daniel about it.

"It means 'stone circle', sir. That's what they call the Stargate."

"So what can I do fer ya this fine afternoon, Minister Aedan?" Kathleen asked him.

"Our new friend Gen. Landry here be wantin' 't taste some of yer fine cookin' before he be headin' back 't Auld Aerth. And Healer Siobhan has someone she be wantin' ya 't meet."

Kathleen walked over towards Siobhan, but stopped short when she came to Caitlin. She stared at Caitlin for a moment, looking from her back to Siobhan. She knew there was something familiar about her, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was.

"Mistress Kathleen," Siobhan said, smiling proudly. "This be me daughter, Caitlin. She's come back 't me after all these years."

She looked questioningly at the healer. "Are ya sure, Healer?" she asked, hardly believing her.

Siobhan nodded.

Tears welled up in Kathleen's eyes. "_N__aomh bí mol _(Saints be praised)!" she cried, hugging Caitlin warmly. ""Tis a miracle!" She stood back, wiping her eyes. "When yer _máthaír_ (mother) came back 't us, I went 't help Mistress Shannon take care of her. She and I became good friends." She smiled happily. "'Tis a great miracle from the Faether that ya be here now." She turned toward the rest of the group. "There be not a single table that ya c'n sit at," she started to say, but she saw a small group of people leaving a table in the corner by a big window. She ushered them all to it. "Please, sit," she urged them all. "I'll have this table clean in two shakes of a lamb's tail." She started to collect the plates and silverware as everyone sat down, but Shannon stopped her.

"I c'n see that ya be swamped with paeople t'day. So could ya use some help, Mistress Kathleen?"

Kathleen smiled. "'That I could, Mistress Shannon," she said gratefully. "That I could. Thank ya."

Shannon helped her gather up the rest of the items on the table, and she came back with a wet rag to wash the table off.

Kathleen returned a few moments later and handed menus to everyone. "Now what would ya be wantin' 't drink, General?" she asked him.

"Prime Minster Aedan says you have a good ale. I'd like to try that."

She smiled. "Aye, that we do. It be called _hainnochen_."

"I'd like to try that then, please."

Kathleen wrote it down on her small piece of paper. "And I suppose ya be wantin' the same thing, Aedan O'Malley."

"Say me nay, Mistress Kathleen, as I made a promise 't me Shannon that I would behave meself 't day. Said I needed 't be settin' a good example fer the paeople, she did."

Shannon walked up to their table. "He be tellin' ya the truth, Mistress Kathleen, but I suppose a wee nip 'twouldn't hurt. Just so long as it be only one mug, Aedan O'Malley, or ya be sleepin' with the animals t'night."

Gen. Landry and the others chuckled.

"Good. Now what would the rest of ya like 't have?"

"I'll have some of your tea again, Mistress Kathleen," Daniel said. He turned to Caitlin. "What would you like, sweetheart?"

Caitlin thought for a moment. "I'll have the same, along with a glass of water, please."

"I'll take a glass of milk," Cam told her.

"I believe I will have the same," replied Teal'c.

Kathleen wrote all their drinks down. "Good. I'll be right back with yer drinks."

As she left, Caitlin turned toward her mom. "Mom, I want to introduce you to my friends. This is Col. Samantha Carter," and she pointed to Sam.

Siobhan nodded, smiling at Sam. "Aye. We already met when they come here before."

Caitlin pointed to the others. "This is General Landry, Col. Mitchell, and Teal'c. General Landry is the head of Stargate Command. That's where Daniel and his friends work."

"It's nice 't be meetin' ya all. I be glad that me daughter has such fine friends as she does."

"Yes," Sam said, smiling. "And we're glad to have Caitlin as our friend, too. She's made Daniel very happy."

Daniel smiled and laced his fingers with Caitlin's. "I thought I knew happiness before, but it was nothing like the happiness I feel with Caitlin."

Aedan smiled. "Ah, young love. 'Tis it not a grand thing 't see, General?"

"Yes it is. I haven't known Dr. Jackson that long, but from what I've learned he deserves it."

Siobhan looked at Daniel. "A doctor, are ya? Does that mean ya be healin' paeople as well?"

"No, I'm a doctor of archeology and anthropology. That means I study ancient ruins and artifacts to find out about civilizations that came before us."

Siobhan nodded in understanding. "So ya go 't other worlds through the Stone Circle and find these artifacts, do ya now?"

Daniel nodded. He was just about to answer her when Kathleen came back carrying a tray with their drinks on it. She gave each one their drinks, and set a small teakettle in front of Daniel, along with two mugs and a small pitcher of cream. "So what have ya all decided 't have?" she asked everyone.

They all gave her their orders and in less than five minutes, Kathleen and Shannon had come back out with their food.

General Landry was the first one to get his food, and he took a bite. He smiled. "My team was right, Mistress Kathleen. This is delicious!"

Kathleen blushed. "Thank ya, General. Now, if ya be needin' anythin', just ask. I'll just be in the kitchen," and she turned and left.

Gen. Landry took a sip of his ale. "Mmm! Minister Aedan, you were right about this being good ale."

Aedan smiled, taking a generous swig of his own ale. "Aye. We be makin' a few ales here, but this one be comin' from _Go Leor __Bláthanna _(Many Flowers)."

"That means 'Many Flowers', sir," Daniel told him.

The general turned back toward Aedan. "Why is it called that?"

"It be because they have many-a-flower there each Springtime."

Everyone talked and laughed as they finished up their meals. Daniel had poured Caitlin some of the good, hot tea, and Caitlin took a sip, finding it quite delicious.

"Mom, do you know what they use for tea leaves in this tea?"

"Aye. They be usin' herbs and parts of flowers that be growin' near the river."

Caitlin took another sip. "It's really good."

"Thank ya, Little One. I help 't tend 't them when I can."

Caitlin and the others were finishing up the last of their meals when someone came into the inn looking for Minister Aedan. He came up to their table.

"Pardon me fer interruptin ', Prime Minister," the man said. "But Master Eirnin sent me 't fetch ya. The celebratin' be about 't start, and he be wantin' 'ya 't start things off. Can ya come?"

Aedan wiped the foam from his ale off his mouth, and smiled. "Of course, lad. T'will be there in a wee bit."

The lad smiled, bowed to him, and ran out to find Master Eirnin.

"Please, come join us," Aedan told the rest of the group, smiling broadly. "Then ya kin see how we do our celebratin' in _Fluairíd Robáil _(Flowing River)". He called out to Shannon and Kathleen. "Dearest," he said when she got to the table, "if ya be done here, they be askin' me 't start the celebratin' outside."

Shannon shook her head. "'Tis all the same 't ya, I be needed here. Mistress Kathleen still be havin' plenty 'o paeople comin' in and out, and not enough hands 't do the job."

Aedan nodded. "Isn't she a grand woman, me Shannon?" he said, smiling. "There never be a more giving woman, ya c'n bet yer money on that." He turned toward Kathleen. "Mistress Kathleen, a few of our friends 'twill be stoppin' wi' us fer awhile. Do ya have any rooms left fer them?"

"Who will it be?" she asked the group.

"I only plan to stay overnight, Mistress Kathleen," Sam told her. "But Caitlin and Daniel will be staying until Sunday."

Kathleen nodded. "Aye. I be havin' a few rooms left, and Mistress Sam, ya kin have the same room ya had last time ya be stoppin' with us."

"Thank you, Mistress Kathleen," she said, smiling.

"Master Daniel, I took yer bags, and I set them in two rooms upstairs. When yer ready, I c'n show them 't ya."

"Thank you," Daniel told her.

"What about you, Mr. Collins?" Caitlin asked him. "Will you be going back, too?"

"Well, I hadn't thought about that, Caitlin." he told her. "Now that I'm the new Danuan ambassador, I guess I don't know."

"I've been thinkin' 'bout that, Master Robert. Shannon dear," he called out to his wife again, who came over to their table. "Do ya remember the old cottage near the edge of the village that be down by the river?"

"That I do."

"What would ya think about givin' it 't our new ambassador here?"

"But it be badly in need of some fixin', 'specially after the last bad storm we had." Then she smiled. "Aedan O'Malley, you be the most generous and thoughtful husband a woman c'n ever have. Givin' it 't Master Robert be a fine idea, and I know that I c'n get some of the women 't help me tidy it up."

"And I c'n get some of the men 't help do the fixin'. That cottage t'will be right as rain soon enough." He looked at Robert. "How does that suit ya?"

Robert was stunned. "I... I don't know what to say, except thank you, Minister Aedan. That's very generous of you." He turned toward the general. "Gen. Landry, I guess I'll be going back with you later. Then I can settle things on Earth and prepare to move here, if that's alright with you."

The general smiled. "Of course, Mr. Collins, and congratulations. When you're ready to move, just let me know and I can have a few of my people help you bring your things here."

"Thank you," he said gratefully.

Minister Aedan stood. "Well, folks. Shall we?" and he gestured toward the door.

Daniel stood and helped Caitlin and her mother with their chairs. When they were outside, he offered Caitlin his arm and she took it, smiling.

Siobhan waked beside her daughter. "That be a special man, ya found there, sweetie," she said, smiling at her. "He seems 't be a perfect gentleman, and so nice." She leaned in ans whispered, "Handsome, too."

Caitlin blushed, and Daniel noticed it. "What is it, sweetheart?" he asked her.

"Mom said you were handsome. I totally agree."

Daniel smiled at her as they all walked to the center of the village where a small stage had been set up. The villagers were starting to gather near it.

Master Eirnin spotted Aedan and went up to him. "There ya be, me friend. We be wantin' 't start the celebratin', but I thought it be fittin' that ya get things goin', bein' as yer our new Prime Minister."

Aedan grinned. "Be happy to, me friend."

Daniel and the others stood behind some of the crowd and waited while Aedan quieted them.

"Friends and neighbors of _Fluairíd Robáil_, 'tis a grand day fer our paeople. Master Eirnin has asked me 't start the celebration, so let the celebratin' begin!"

Everyone clapped and cheered as the musicians started playing a lively Gaelic tune. Aedan shook Eirnin's hand, and walked off the stage.

Caitlin liked the song and was soon clapping along with the crowd. Moments later, four dancers came up onto the stage, dressed in their beautiful Celtic dance costumes. She watched them dance and twirl in delight.

"What do you think, Gen. Landry?" Aedan asked him. "How do ya like our celebration so far?"

The general smiled at him. "It's really extraordinary, Minister Aedan. All the colorful booths, the beautiful music, the dancers. You really know how to throw a party."

Aedan grinned. "Aye. Now let me be showin' ya somethin' over there..." and he pointed at a nearby booth.

"Just a minute." He turned toward the rest of his team. "I think I'll take a look around with Minister Aedan for a little while. Col. Mitchel, Teal'c, Mr. Collins, meet me at the 'gate in one hour. You, too, Col. Carter. We'll head back to Earth then."

"Yes, sir," Cam replied as Teal'c nodded.

"Col, Carter, I'll send some people through the 'gate tomorrow morning at oh-eight-hundred with the new equipment, and they can help you set it up in the new control building."

"Thank you, sir," she told him.

Finally he turned toward Daniel, Caitlin, and her mother. "Have a good time, Dr. Jackson, Caitlin. I expect you both back on Sunday night. Healer Siobhan, it was a pleasure to meet the mother of such a remarkable young woman."

"Why thank ya kindly, General," she said, blushing.

He turned back toward Caitlin. "Caitlin, I'm glad that you and your mother have been reunited again."

She reached out and gave the general a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, sir. I wouldn't be here without you and your people, especially Daniel."

Gen. Landry smiled. "You're welcome. Have a good time." He turned toward Minister Aedan, and together they left the group to explore the village.

"So what are you and Teal'c going to do for an hour, Cam?" Daniel asked him.

"We could have a look around the village ourselves, T," he said to him.

"That would be acceptable, Col. Mitchell," Teal'c told him, bowing slightly.

"Well, we'll see you two on Sunday, Daniel," Cam told him as he and Teal'c got ready to leave.

"Have a safe trip home you two," Caitlin called out as they left. She turned toward Sam. "What about you, Sam? What do you plan to do for an hour?"

She smiled, her eyes twinkling. "I think I'll head back to the inn and see if Mistress Kathleen could use some help. I might even be able to persuade her to share some more of her recipes with me."

"We'll meet you back here for supper, if that's okay with you, mom," Caitlin said, turning to look at her mother.

Siobhan nodded. "That be fine, sweetie."

"Okay, I'll see you two later." Sam left them and headed to the inn.

"Well, shall we look around ourselves?" Daniel asked the two remaining women.

"I want 't be askin' ya somethin' first, if I may," Siobhan said. "I have another friend I be wantin' ya 't meet, if ya don't mind."

"Sure Mom," Caitlin told her.

Siobhan smiled and led the way down the stone streets away from the main celebration. As they neared the edge of the forest, Caitlin and Daniel saw a medium-sized cottage with a small booth outside. Standing in the booth was a young blond woman who was showing someone a dress.

Siobhan walked up to the booth. "_Danu Go Bragh_, Mistress Cíara(kee-ra)," she said, bowing slightly.

"Good afternoon, Healer Siobhan! 'Tis a fine afternoon, is it not?"

"That it 'tis, Cíara. I have someone with me I'd like ya 't meet." She gestured towards Caitlin.

Cíara made the sign of the cross over her chest. "_Glóir bí go Gia_(Glory be to God)! 'Tis yer daughter, isn't it?"

Siobhan nodded, squeezing Caitlin's hand. "Aye. She's come back 't me after all these years."

"She be lookin' just like ya, Healer," Cíara commented. "She be the one I made the dress for?"

"Aye. That's why we be here. I was wonderin' if ya c'n make a couple more fer her?"

Caitlin looked at her mother, shocked. "Mom! Are you sure? I mean can you afford..."

"Tush! Don't ya be worryin yer head 'bout that," Siobhan told her with a wave of her hand. "'Tis a joy 't do this fer ya again." She turned back to Cíara.

"Surein' I cn' do that," she said, smiling. "Just a minute." She turned toward her cottage. "Dearest," she called out to her husband. "Could ya come here a moment?"

Soon a man came out of the cottage and stood beside Cíara. "Stephen, this be Mistress Caitlin. She be the Healer's long-lost daughter."

"Saint's be praised!" he said, glancing up at the sky, then bowing to Caitlin. "I be honored 't meet the daughter of the Healer."

"Thank you, Master Stephen," Caitlin said, blushing at all the attention. "I would like you both to meet the only man in my life, Dr. Daniel Jackson."

Daniel's heart did flip-flops when he heard that. "_Beannachta_(Greetings)," he said, bowing in the traditional greeting.

"Sweetie," Cíara said. "Can ya watch the booth fer a while? Healer Siobhan has asked me 't make some more dresses fer her daughter. So I need 't take some measurements."

Stephen nodded. "Aye, I c'n do that. You go on, and don't 'cha be worryin' 'bout things here."

"Come inside," Cíara urged them as she walked into her cottage. "I'll just be puttin' on a kettle fer some tea, then we c'n get started." She went about preparing some tea while Caitlin admired some of the dresses already hanging on one wall.

"Mistress Cíara, these are really beautiful dresses. Did you make them all yourself?"

"Aye, thought I had some help from me own daughter. She does the hems and such, but I be doin' the lot o' the sewin'."

"Do you make mens clothing as well?" Daniel asked her.

"Aye, that I do," she said as she pulled the teakettle from the fire and began to pour four mugs of the steamy liquid. She handed one to Caitlin, who put a little cream in hers and took a wooden spoon and stirred her tea. She gave another one to Daniel, who did the same.

Siobhan took the next mug for herself. "So have ya been feelin' any better, Mistress Cíara?" she asked, taking a sip of her tea.

Cíara nodded. "That I have, Healer. Yer medicines be helpin' me more than ya know." She took one of the wooden spoons and stirred in some cream, finally taking a sip. "Now," she said, setting her mug down. "Let's get started. Mistress Caitlin, could ya stand near me so I c'n measure you?"

Caitlin went and stood in front of her, and after about five minutes of measuring and writing, Cíara was all finished.

"There," she said, taking a drink of her tea. "That be all I need from ya, Mistress Caitlin. Master Daniel, it be your turn."

Daniel came to stand in front of her, and soon he was measured as well. "Ya know, I be havin' some clothes already made that might be fittin' ya, Master Daniel. Just a minute." She went into her small sewing room and came out with a couple of items. She set them down on the table in front of Daniel.

He picked up the top item, finding it to be a shirt.

"There be two shirts there, as well as two pair of pants. If ya go into me sewin' room there, ya c'n try them on 't see if they fit."

"Thank you," he told her as he went to go try on the clothes.

Cíara turned toward Caitlin, smiling. "That be a fine young man ya have there, Mistress Caitlin."

Caitlin smiled. "Thank you, Mistress Cíara."

"Ah, I c'n remember meetin' my Stephen as though it be yesterday," she said, wistfully. "Many-a-year ago, I was visitin' my cousins in_ Snoí Sliabh _(Snowy Mountains), and I saw this handsome man cuttin' down the trees wi' his faether. I asked my aunt 'bout him, and she introduced him 't me. I knew then that he be the one fer me. When my family and I came back here, he would come 't visit me here, and we soon fell in love. Me own faether, God bless him, took a likin' 't him right away and gave his blessin' fer us 't be married."

"How long have you been married?" Caitlin asked her.

"'Tis goin' on twenty-four years now," Cíara said, smiling.

"And never there was a better man," Siobhan added.

Cíara smiled as she finished her tea. "Have ya thought 'bout settlin' down, Mistress Caitlin?"

Caitlin nodded. "Yes. I want to get married and have a family. But I haven't found the right man yet."

"What about Master Daniel?" Cíara asked her. "He seems 't be a fine young man."

She blushed. "Daniel and I only just got together, Mistress Cíara. That's a long way off right now."

"Are ya sure, Mistress Caitlin? My eyes be not as young as they once were, but I still be seein' true love when it's there." She winked at Siobhan, smiling.

Caitlin blushed again, finishing her tea.

Daniel was changing into his new clothes, and he heard the women talking. He heard Caitlin's answer about marriage, and it made him think about it himself. _Listen to your heart_, Sha're's voice echoed in his mind. He thought about Caitlin and their time together so far. He knew that he loved her very much, and he wanted to spend his life making her happy. However, he wanted to give her time to reach the same conclusion that he had. _Not yet, Sha're_, he thought to himself. _Not just yet_.

He finished buckling his belt around his new pants, and padded out toward the three women. "Well, how do I look?"

The three women looked at him, and Cíara came over to him and looked him over closely. "Ya need some boots 't go with yer new outfit, Master Daniel, but ya look fine as a new day. How do they feel?"

"They fit jut fine, Mistress Cíara," he said. "Thank you."

"Did ya try on the other pants as well?"

He nodded. "They fit, too, along with the shirt."

Cíara smiled. "Good. They be yours, Master Daniel."

Daniel looked at her, surprised. "Mine? I can't take these. You worked really hard for them."

"Say me nay, Master Daniel. 'Tis an honor 't give them 't such a fine young man as yerself."

"Then at least let me pay for them in some way. I know that you're people trade and barter for things. What about letting me help your husband with your stock in exchange for the clothes?"

"There not be that many animals 't take care of, Master Daniel."

He walked around the room, and he noticed something. "Mistress Cíara, how do you make your threads?"

"I take the wool and spin it through me own fingers. Why do ya ask?"

"What would you say if I could help you do it faster?"

"What do ya mean?"

"What have you got in mind, Daniel?" Caitlin asked.

"A spinning wheel."

"But I thought you don't like to give other civilizations technology that they're not ready for."

"I don't, but they used spinning wheels in the Medieval Ages back on Earth, so in this case it's okay."

"What be a spinnin' wheel, Master Daniel?" Siobhan asked, curious.

"A spinning wheel is made of wood and has a wheel that spins around. You can make your threads and yarns faster. If you like, I can have one sent here from Earth and show you how to use it."

Cíara nodded. "Aye, Master Daniel. That be fine. Anythin' that be helpin' me make the clothes faster 'twould be grand."

Daniel smiled. "Fine. As soon as we're done here, Caitlin and I will go to the 'gate."

"Now, about you, Mistress Caitlin," Cíara said, turning toward Caitlin. "Ya be in luck. I have a couple of dresses already made that might fit ya." She went over to her large trunk and opened it, pulling out two brand-new dresses, along with a new cloak. She handed them to Caitlin.

"Mistress Cíara," Caitlin said, a shocked expression on her face. "I can't take these! I have nothing to trade for them."

"That be alright, Mistress Caitlin. Yer mom bein' the healer, I'm sure I be needin' her healin' eventually." She winked at Siobhan.

"'Tis true, sweetie. If she or Stephen get sick, they c'n come 't see me without tradin' fer me services."

Caitlin smiled first at Cíara, then at her mom. "Oh thank you, Mom, Mistress Cíara. They are beautiful." She looked at them and noticed something else on the bottom. She set the two dresses on the table and unfolded the cloak. "A cloak, too? Mistress Cíara, this is too much, really."

She waved her hand. "Say me nay, Mistress Caitlin. Think of it as me own way of sayin' welcome home."

Caitlin smiled at her. "Thank you. I'll just go try these on in the other room."

"I'll come with ya, 't make sure they fit properly."

While Caitlin and Cíara went in to the other room, Siobhan poured herself another mug of tea. "Would ya like some more tea, Master Daniel?"

Daniel nodded. "Thank you," he said as she finished pouring.

"So ya met me daughter in a grocery store, did ya now?" she asked him.

"Yes. We were both trying to get in out of the rain. We stood in the entrance and talked a little. Then I left to get the groceries I needed. As it was, we both didn't need too many groceries, so we left together as well." He took a drink of his tea. "When we got outside, it had stopped raining. I asked her if she wanted to meet later for coffee or something, and she agreed. We met later that night."

"So what made you come 't our planet?"

"We have allies in other parts of the galaxy, and one of them told us that the Ori knows about your planet and plans to attack. They came to tell us so we could come and warn you about it."

Siobhan took a drink of her tea. "I still be confused, Master Daniel. What does this have 't do with me daughter?"

"Well, when I met with your daughter for coffee, I asked her about her eyes. She told me about them, and said that you had the same kind of eyes." He smiled at the healer. "She was right."

Siobhan blushed. "Thank ya kindly, Master Daniel. So it be her eyes that led ya 't me?"

"Not exactly. It was her tears. When I asked her about you, she started to get tears in her eyes. This was before she knew you were alive. She pulled out a tissue and wiped at her eyes, and when she left the table, I took the tissue."

He took another drink of his tea. "I took the tissue back to Stargate Command and had it tested. They found alien genetic material in the tears, and when we first came here and met you, I got curious. Then when Master Aedan came to Earth, we took a sample of his DNA, and found similarities in his DNA and Caitlin's tears. That's when we knew she was part Danuan."

"I see. Now, ya said that ya didn't fall in love with me daughter until later. Why is that?"

"I was married before," Daniel said, sadness in his voice. "My wife Sha're came from the planet Abydos. I met her on our first mission through the Stargate. She was kidnapped by an evil Goa'uld named Apophis and taken as a host for another Goa'uld, Amaunet."

Daniel finished his tea and put on his boots. "I looked and searched for her for three years. Finally, I found her, but the Goa'uld inside her body tried to kill me. That's when my friend Teal'c, killed her to save me."

Siobhan nodded. "Ah, now I be understandin' yer sadness, Master Daniel. Ya know what it be like 't lose a loved one."

"Yes. So when Sha're died, I promised myself that I would never fall in love again and risk losing someone I love like I lost Sha're. But the more time that Caitlin and I spent together, the more I fell in love with her. I refused to admit it to myself, even though everyone around me could see it. Then Caitlin got sick."

"Aye, ya said that before. What happened?"

"Well, when we found out that you were her mother, I asked Gen. Landry if I could tell Caitlin. He wouldn't let me until we were absolutely sure that you were her mother. Unfortunately, she began to suspect something. When I wouldn't tell her, she got angry with me. After that my teammates and I went on another mission."

He stood up and walked over to the window. "While I was gone, she stopped eating and sleeping properly. Then at work she came in contact with someone who had really bad cold, and because her body's resistance was down, she got sick. Eventually it turned into pneumonia."

"When I got back to Earth, I went to see her and tried to talk to her. However, she was so sick that she collapsed in front of me. I went to her and found that she was burning up with a fever. So I took her to our base."

Siobhan had a shocked expression on her face. "My poor Little One!" she exclaimed. "How terrible!"

He nodded. "It was awful to see her so sick. But out doctor was able to synthesize the right kind of antibiotics to help her. I guess seeing her so sick and almost losing her made me realize that I couldn't fight my feelings anymore." He turned and walked back to his chair, sitting down. "And here we are now."

"Aye, and I c'n tell that ya love her very much, Master Daniel. The love ya have for her be true and forever, just like the love I shared with me own husband, Tom."

Daniel smiled as Caitlin and Cíara walked out of the other room. "Well?" he asked her.

"They're a little big, but Mistress Cíara took my measurements and she's going to fix them for me."

"Aye. I should have them done by tonight, Mistress Caitlin. I know ya be stoppin' at Mistress Kathleen's inn, so I c'n bring them 't ya there."

"Thank you," she said, smiling at her. She turned toward Daniel. "So what did you and my mom talk about?"

He smiled at her and put his arm around her. "How we met."

"Well, if you want to see the others off, I suggest we do it now before it gets too late."

He nodded. "I want to tell Sam what we're doing first, so we'll need to stop at the inn." He turned to Siobhan. "If that's all right."

"Aye. Then ya kin get settled in yer rooms."

Caitlin and her mother put on their cloaks. "Thank you so much, Mistress Cíara," Caitlin said as they got ready to leave. "You make wonderful clothing."

Cíara (kee-ra) smiled as they all walked outside. "Thank ya kindly, Mistress Caitlin, and again, I be glad that ya be here with us."

"_Danu Go Bragh_, Mistress Cíara," Siobhan said, opening her arms to her. "Thank ya kindly fer all your hospitality t'day. And don't 'cha be worryin' 'bout the payment. Whenever you or yer husband be needin' healin', ya kin come 't see me with no tradin' 'til things be equal wi' us."

"Thank ya kindly, Healer Siobhan," she said, returning the gesture. "And _Danu Go Bragh_ 't ya as well."

Caitlin imitated her mother's gesture. "_Danu Go Bragh_, Mistress Cíara, and thank you again."

Daniel also gave the greeting. "Have a good afternoon, Mistress Cíara," he said as he picked up his new clothes. He found Caitlin's hand, lacing his fingers with hers, and together they walked toward the inn. The music was still playing as they walked along the streets, people talking and laughing everywhere they looked.

Soon the three of them reached the inn and went inside. Caitlin saw that there weren't as many people eating as there were at lunch. "I don't see Sam anywhere," she told Daniel.

"She might be back in the kitchen with Mistress Kathleen." He and Caitlin walked toward the back of the dining area as Fiona came out of the door.

"Ah, Master Daniel!" she said, smiling at him. "Welcome back 't Danu."

"Have you seen my friend Sam?"

"Aye, she be in the kitchen with Mistress Kathleen. I'll just go get her." Fiona went back into the kitchen. A moment later, Sam came out, followed by Kathleen.

"Welcome back, Master Daniel."

"Thank you, Mistress Kathleen."

"Wow, Daniel," Sam commented. "You look really nice. Where'd you get the clothes?"

"Thanks Sam. I got them from Mistress Cíara, the town seamstress. She gave Caitlin a couple of new dresses and a cloak as well."

"You look really pretty, Caitlin," Sam said to her.

Caitlin smiled. "So do you, Sam. So what have you been doing?"

"Well, Mistress Kathleen has been showing me her cooking, and I got some more recipes from her."

"That sounds like fun." She turned toward Daniel. "But right now I could stand to rest a little while."

Kathleen smiled. "Aye, I suppose this be a tiring day fer ya, what with the excitement of seein' yer mother again and all. I c'n show ya 't yer room now, if ya like."

Caitlin nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Mistress Kathleen." She turned toward her mother. "Mom, we'll see you here later for supper. Okay?"

Siobhan hugged her daughter. "Surein' I be here later, Little One. You rest now. Master Daniel knows where 't find me if ya need me." She pulled away, and before she left, caressed Caitlin's cheek. "It be good 't finally have ya here, Little One. _Is tú mo ghrá _(I love you)."

Caitlin looked confused as her mother walked out of the inn. "Daniel, what did she just say?" she asked him.

"She said 'I love you' in Gaelic."

"That's a language I'm gonna have to learn so I can understand my mom and all these people."

"If ya like, I c'n teach ya in me spare time, such as it is." Kathleen offered.

Caitlin smiled at her. "Thank you. I would like that."

"I'll be up in a little while. Sam and I are going to go see Gen. Landry and the others off first. Will you be okay?"

She smiled at him. "I'll be fine; just resting my eyes a little is all. This has been a lot to take in all at once."

He pulled her into his arms, caressing her cheek. "I'll be up as soon as I get back." He kissed her tenderly. "_Is tú mo ghrá_, sweetheart."

"I love you, too."

Daniel watched as Kathleen and Caitlin walked up the stairs.

"She looks just like she always lived here, Daniel," Sam commented to him.

He nodded. "I know. I told her that earlier."

"So did Mistress Cíara give you those clothes?"

Daniel shook his head. "No, I told her that I would trade for them."

"What have you got to trade with, Daniel?" Sam asked him as they made their way out of the inn. "We didn't bring anything with us."

They started for the gate. "I know, but I thought of something that I can trade her for. I just need to bring it up with Gen. Landry first."

The two of them walked our into the forest toward the gate. Soon they saw the new government building and nearby stood the general and the others. Minister Aedan was with them.

"Col. Carter, Dr. Jackson. You made it. I see you're fitting in really well with the people here."

"Sir?" Sam asked him.

"Your clothes, Colonel."

Sam blushed. "Oh. Yes sir, we are. When we first came here, we thought it would help with relations if we dressed in their clothing."

Gen. Landry nodded. "Well, it worked." He glanced around. "Where is Miss O'Brien?"

"She's a little tired," Daniel explained to them. "She's had to take in a lot today, so she's resting back at the inn,"

"Ah, I see. Well be sure to tell her again that I'm happy she has been reunited with her mother."

"I will, sir."

"Well, now that we are allies in the fight against the Ori, we can help you fight them if they come," Gen. Landry told Minister Aedan. "But some of us have to do our fighting back at home, so Col. Mitchell, please dial Earth."

Daniel stopped him. "Uh, before you go, general, there's something I'd like to discuss with you. I promise it won't take long." He turned toward Aedan. "Minister Aedan, you'll want to hear this, too."

"Aye lad. What be on yer mind?"

"Earlier today Mistress Cíara, the village seamstress, gave me two sets of new clothes to wear. These people use a barter and trade system to pay their debts, but I don't have anything to trade or barter with. However, I asked her how she spins and makes her yarns and threads. She said she spins them by hand."

"Aye, Master Daniel. That be the way all the villages do that."

"Yes, well, I told her I might be able to help her do it faster and easier."

Robert Collins looked at him, confused. "How?"

"With a spinning wheel."

Aedan looked puzzled. "What be a 'spinnin' wheel', Master Daniel?"

"It's a wheel that helps you twist the fibers into thread faster and easier," he said to him. "You make it go with your feet."

"Daniel," Cam piped up. "I thought you didn't like to give people new technology unless they were ready for it."

"Ordinarily, yes, but in this case, the Irish people of the Medieval Era used spinning wheels, so it wouldn't be advancing them at all." He turned back toward the general. "Sir, I was thinking that we could try and find someone who makes them and get one, along with detailed plans on how to make them. That way we can give them the directions on how to make them, and teach all the villages how to use them."

"Sir, Daniel's right," Sam added. "It would help them without advancing them in any way."

The general thought about this for a moment. "I agree," he said finally. "I'll see what I can find, and I'll let you know tomorrow."

"Sir, if you know anyone on the base who knows how to use one, it might be a good idea to send that person along to help teach these people how to use one."

"Understood, Dr. Jackson. Is that all?"

Daniel nodded. "Yes sir."

"Good, then Col. Mitchell, dial Earth. Col. Carter, I'll expect you back tomorrow afternoon at sixteen-hundred hours. If you run into any problems, contact us before then."

"Understood, Sir."

The 'gate behind them began to rotate, and in a few moments whooshed open. Col. Mitchell pulled out their GDO and entered in the proper code.

The general smiled at Daniel and Sam. "Good luck, Col. Carter, and have a good time, Dr. Jackson. We'll see you and Caitlin on Sunday."

"Thank you, sir," Daniel said before the general walked through the 'gate.

"Don't have too much fun, Sam," Cam said to her, winking at her.

"I believe, Col. Mitchell, that Col. Carter is here to work and not have 'fun'."

Sam and the others laughed. "It's a joke, Teal'c," she said, still chuckling.

Teal'c just raised an eyebrow, turned, and followed Cam through the gate.

"And please express my congratulations again as well, Dr. Jackson," Robert said before going through the gate.

"I will. Thank you."

"Master Daniel," Aedan said as the 'gate shut down. "I be noticin' that yer friend, Teal'c, not be knowin' 'bout jokes and such."

Daniel smiled at him. "He does, it's just that sometimes he takes everything a little to literally, that's all."

Aedan nodded, smiling. "Aye, now I understand ya." He looked at Sam and Daniel. "Well, if ya will excuse me, I be havin' a few things 't take care of before supper. If I be late, me Shannon will skin me alive, Faether help me."

Sam and Daniel chuckled. "Have a good evening, Minister Aedan," Sam told him as he walked back toward the government building.

"Well, shall we head back? I want to check on Caitlin, and it's almost supper time."

"Sure," she said, turning back toward the village. "I'll bet Mistress Kathleen could use a hand tonight anyway, what with all the people still here in the village."

"You can't cook," Daniel told her.

"I know, but I could at least help her serve or clear off the tables."

The two of them continued talking as the walked back into the village and back to the inn. Once inside they went to find Kathleen.

"Ah, welcome back, Master Daniel, Mistress Sam."

"Thank you, Mistress Kathleen."

"Did yer friends get home all right?"

"Yes they did."

"Well, supper 'twill be in about an hour or so, so ya have time 't relax a little."

"Mistress Kathleen, could you use some help tonight? I can't cook, but I could help you serve the food or clear the tables."

Kathleen looked shocked. "Surein' ya be pullin' me leg, Mistress Sam! Ya be a guest wi' us. I couldn't ask ya 't do that."

"I don't mind," Sam told her. "Really. I saw how busy you were at lunch, and I can tell by the number of people still here in the village that you'll be busy tonight."

"I really can't be askin' ya 't do that. What would I have 't trade?"

Sam waved her hand. "Nothing. Just think of it as a friend helping a friend. That's something we do back on Earth."

Kathleen was stunned. "I don't know what 't say, except thank ya, Mistress Sam, and I'll be glad o' the help t'night. Besides," she said, a twinkle in her eye. "Friends helpin' friends be what we do here, too."

Sam smiled as Daniel turned toward Kathleen. "Mistress Kathleen, I want to check up on Caitlin. Could you show me to her room?"

"Aye. Just follow me." She led the way up the stairs and down the long hallway to the second door on the left, just after Sam's room. "Here ya are, Master Daniel. Now, if ya be needin' anythin' more, I'll just be in the kitchen."

"Before you go, could you bring up some water for us? I'm sure she'll be thirsty when she wakes up."

"'Tis not a problem. I'll be back in two shakes of a lamb's tail," and she turned and headed back downstairs.

"Well, Daniel, I think I'll rest a little myself before supper. See you later."

Daniel nodded as Sam turned and went into her room. He tapped on Caitlin's door and hearing nothing, quietly opened the door. Shutting it behind him, he walked over to the bed, smiling when he saw her face. He sat down on the edge of the bed and watched her for a few moments until he heard a knock on the door. He went to answer it, and it was Kathleen carrying a small tray holding two glasses and a pitcher of cold water.

"Thank you, Mistress Kathleen," he said quietly.

"Yer welcome, and we'll be seein' ya at supper."

She closed the door and Daniel took the tray over to the table. He sat back down on the bed and watched Caitlin sleeping. _I can't believe how lucky I am_, he thought to himself. _The most wonderful, most beautiful woman in the whole world is in love with me._ He leaned down and gently kissed her, wrapping her with his love and affection.

Caitlin woke to find Daniel smiling at her. "I could get addicted to that, you know," she said, yawning and stretching. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. "I guess I was more tired than I thought. Did the general and the others get back okay?"

He nodded. "Yes. Just a little bit ago. He told me to tell you again that he's glad you've been reunited with you mother."

She smiled. "He's a really nice man, Daniel. You're all lucky to have him as your commanding officer."

"I know, but you would have liked General Hammond, too." He stood and poured her a glass of water, handing it to her. "Maybe you'll get to meet him at the Holiday Gala."

She took a drink. "What's that?"

"It's something new that Gen. Landry is starting this year. He wanted to have something like a 'company holiday party', but more formal. So he came up with the idea of a formal gala. Jack agreed to it before Thanksgiving."

"That sounds like fun, Daniel. So how formal is it?"

"Well, it's a black tie affair, so all the military people have to wear their formal dress uniforms. All the civilians just wear formal attire."

Caitlin stood up and poured herself another glass of water. "So that means that when I get back, I'll have to find a formal dress. I'll talk to Sam about it later after supper."

"And that means I'll have to find a tuxedo. Maybe we can all go looking when we get back to Earth."

She smiled mischievously. "Uh-uh. I want my dress to be a surprise."

He got up and encircled her waist with his arms. "You want to torture me, is that it?" he asked her, smiling at her.

"No, I just want it to be a surprise, that's all." She set her glass down and put her arms around his neck. "Have I said 'thank you' yet today for all of this?"

"No, but I'm sure you'll find a way somehow." She tilted her head up, and he leaned down and kissed her tenderly but passionately.

"Mmm," she said afterwards. "That was nice." She looked deep into his eyes. "I love you so much."

Daniel looked back at her, wrapping his love around her again. "I love you, too, Caitlin, so much. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I thank the gods every day that you came into my life."

She smiled at him. "I know. I feel the same way." She looked out the window as she finished her water. "It's so beautiful here. I could really get used to this. And can you believe the colors of the leaves? They seem even brighter here than back on Earth."

"They do," he replied, standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her.

"Do you notice things like that when you go to other planets?"

"Sometimes," he said sitting down on the bed. "Most of the time we're focused on the mission."

Caitlin nodded. "So tell me more about this holiday gala the general is planning," she said as she sat down beside him, facing him. "Do you know if he's planning to have a band or something?"

"I don't know what he has planned, if anything," Daniel said as he sat down on the bed. "Why?"

"I was just curious, that's all. Do you know where it will be held at?"

"I'm assuming somewhere on the base, but other than that, I don't know."

She sniffed the air a little. "Mmm, it smells like Mistress Kathleen has supper started."

Daniel smelled it, too. "You're right. Let's go find Sam and head down for supper."

She nodded. "Sounds good, but let me grab something first." She went over to her bag and pulled out a small container holding all her pills. "I'm ready now."

Daniel stood and reached out for her hand, lacing his fingers with hers. Together they left her room and walked down the hall to Sam's room. He knocked on the door, and opened it when Sam called out to him.

"We're heading down for supper now, Sam. Want to join us?"

Sam put down the papers she was reading, and got up from the chair. "Sure. Maybe if there aren't too many people here yet, I can get something to eat before I help her serve."

The three of them headed down toward the dining hall, and found that there weren't any people there yet. Daniel found a table near the fireplace, and he pulled out Caitlin's chair, then sat down.

Sam sat down next to Caitlin. "So did you have a good rest?"

Caitlin nodded. "I was a little more tired than I thought."

"I'm not surprised," she told Caitlin. "You've had to take in a lot in the last few days."

Caitlin nodded. "Yes, but it was worth it to be able to see my mother again." She was just about to ask Sam about the gala when Kathleen came over.

"Good evenin', friends. It still be early yet fer supper, but the paeople should be comin' in soon."

"I know," Sam told her. "I thought that I might get something to eat before they came in. That way I would be able to help you."

"That be fine, Mistress Sam," she said. "What would ya like 't have?"

Sam told her.

"Good. It'll be ready in a few minutes. In the meantime, I'll just be bringin' yer tea out. Master Daniel, would you and Mistress Caitlin like anything 't eat?"

"Not right now. We're waiting for Healer Siobhan."

Kathleen nodded, and went to fill Sam's order.

"Sam, Daniel was telling me about the gala coming up soon."

Sam smiled. "Yeah, I heard about it."

"He said the general came up with it so that the people at the base could celebrate the holidays together, kind of like a 'company party.'"

"I heard that, too."

"Do you know anything else about it?"

Sam shook her head. " No. What Daniel told you is all we know for now. My guess is that he hasn't had too much time to plan anything yet."

"Daniel told me that it's going to be a formal party, with all the military personnel wearing their formal dress uniforms, but the rest of the people are supposed to wear formal attire."

"I know. That means I'll have to have my dress uniform cleaned when we get back."

Kathleen brought Sam her tea, pouring some for her. "What do ya think?"

Sam took a taste. "Mmm! This is really good, Mistress Kathleen."

She blushed. "Thank ya kindly, Mistress Sam, and yer food will be ready in a few minutes."

As she left, Caitlin turned back toward Sam. "I told Daniel that I would need to find a formal dress for the gala. Would you like to go shopping with me when we get back?"

"Sure! I'd love to go."

"Great," Caitlin said to her, smiling as Kathleen brought Sam her food.

"There ya be, and enjoy," she said as she noticed people starting to come in from the street. "Well, what did I tell ya? Here they come now."

"They must be able to smell your good food cooking," Daniel told her.

"Git away wi' ya, Master Daniel," she said, giggling. "But I do thank ya fer the fine compliment. Well, I'd best be going' 't tend 't me customers," and she turned and left.

"Mom should be here soon," Caitlin commented. As more customers came into the inn, she could hear the music still playing outside. "Wow. Listen to that. I wonder how long they'll keep celebrating?"

"Minister Aedan said their celebrations can sometimes last a few days," Daniel told her.

The three of them talked as Sam finished up her meal. "That was really good," she said, finishing her tea. "Well, I guess I'd better go see if Mistress Kathleen needs my help now. I'll see you two later." The door opened just as Sam picked up her dishes. She looked at Caitlin. "Your mom just came in," she told her.

"Thanks Sam," Caitlin replied, getting up from the table. She went over to her mom and hugged her.

"Hi, Mom."

"Ah, Little One. Did yer friends make it home all right?"

"Yes they did. Daniel and Sam saw them off. I decided I needed to rest instead."

Siobhan looked at her, concerned. "'Tis there anythin' wrong, sweetie?"

Caitlin reassured her. "No, nothing's wrong. I guess all the excitement from learning about you and coming here just wore me out a little. That's all."

Her mom nodded. "Aye, 'Twould be a lot fer anyone 't handle, but I think ya been doing wonderfully well wi' it, sweetie."

The two women sat down as other people came in to the inn for supper. Caitlin saw that nearly every table was full of people talking and laughing, and Sam was helping Kathleen and Fiona serve meals and clear the tables. She also saw Mistress Shannon helping out as well.

Just then the door to the inn opened, and Minister Aedan and his son walked in. "Ah, Master Daniel! Good 't see ya this fine evenin'. 'Tis good 't see ya as well, Healer, Mistress Caitlin. How are ya likin' Danu so far?"

Caitlin smiled at him. "Just fine, Minister Aedan. It's really beautiful here, and the air smells so clean and fresh."

"Aye, that it does, Mistress Caitlin."

Daniel turned toward him. "Minister Aedan, I noticed that your wife is here helping Mistress Kathleen. Is that why you're eating here tonight?"

He nodded. "Aye. I c'n cook, but not as good as me Shannon, bless her. So we came here 't eat."

"You be welcome 't join us if ya like," Siobhan told him. "If that be alright with me daughter and Master Daniel."

Aedan smiled and put up his hand. "Thank ya kindly fer the offer, but we'll sit at another table. This be a special time fer you and yer daughter, Healer, and we don't want 't be intrudin'."

Siobhan started to protest but Aedan stopped her. "Say me nay, but we insist. We'll do it another evenin'."

She nodded as Aedan and his son took the last table.

Mistress Fiona came over to their table carrying their eating utensils. "Good evenin' 't ya all, and welcome back 't the inn, Master Daniel. I take it this be yer daughter, Healer Siobhan?"

She smiled proudly. "Aye, that it 'tis, Mistress Fiona. She's come back 't me at long last."

"Well, welcome 't _Fluairíd Robáil _(Flowing River), Mistress Caitlin. "'Tis a pleasure 't meet ya."

"Thank you."

Fiona took out a piece of paper and a feather pen out of her apron pocket. "So what will ya all have 't eat t'night?"

"What do ya recommend, Mistress Fiona?" Siobhan asked her.

She turned to the menu board. "Mistress Kathleen made a fine brisket this evenin' along wi' some boxty, and there be a fine coddle and stew as well. She also made a grand tastin' soup wi' _práta, ca__í__réad, arbhar, _and _lane__í__ren_."

Caitlin looked at Daniel, confused.

"Um, she said Kathleen made a soup with potatoes, carrots and corn in it." He turned toward Fiona. "I don't understand the last one. What is_ lane__í__ren_?"

"It be a type of fish that swims in the river near here."

"I see. Well, I think I'll have the brisket, and could I have a glass of milk, please?"

Mistress Fiona nodded and wrote his order down. She took Caitlin's and Siobhan's orders as well, and promised that their drinks would be out in a few moments. She left, leaving the three of them to talk amongst themselves.

"Wow. I guess I really need to learn to speak Gaelic," Caitlin told the others.

"Ya mean ya never larnt it in in school, sweetie?" her mother asked her, surprised.

"No. That wasn't a language they taught. We could learn how to speak Spanish, French, or German, but not Gaelic. I guess they figured that the other languages were something we'd use more often. However, I did learn Sign Language."

"What 'twould that be?"

Caitlin showed her mother, signing her name and telling her mother she was happy. "It's a language deaf people use back on Earth. I'm surprised that you never saw that while you were there."

Siobhan thought for a moment. "Ah, now I remember. Aye, I did meet some deaf paeople, but 'twasn't that often, and we always had someone 't help wi' 'em. So what made ya want 't larn that?"

"Well, at the health food store where I work we sometimes get deaf people that come in, but we always had to use a pencil and paper to communicate. I decided to take some classes so it would be easier to communicate with them."

"If I be rememberin' right, a health food store 'tis a place where they be sellin' herbs and such fer healin'?

"Yes. I've been working there for six years now. I went to school to be come a 'homeopathic healer'. That's someone who uses the knowledge of different plants, herbs, and healthy living styles to help others live longer and healthier." She saw the surprised look on her mother's face, as well as the tears in her eyes. "Mom, what's wrong?"

"Ya be a healer then?" she asked her daughter in a small voice, not daring to believe what she'd heard.

"I suppose you could say that. Why?"

"Healer Siobhan, are you alright?" Daniel asked her, concerned.

"I can't belieave it. Me daughter be a healer," she said, tears escaping her eyes. "Glory Be!"

Caitlin was very concerned now. "Mom, please! What's wrong?"

"Nothin'," Siobhan said, wiping her eyes. "It just be that while you were growin' up, I dreamt that ya'd follow in me own footsteps, becomin' a healer like meself. Then when I though ya'd died, the dream died wi' it. It makes me proud, it does, that ya chose 't become a healer. Oh _Beag Aon_(Little One)," she said, hugging her daughter tightly.

Caitlin smiled as she pulled away. "I saw how you helped all those people, and when I grew up, I knew that I wanted to help them, too. So I became a healer because of you, Mom."

"Ya've made me proud, Little One," she said as Mistress Fiona came over to their table with their drinks and food. "Mistress Fiona, me daughter be a healer back on Auld Aerth just like me," she said proudly.

"Are ya now?" Fiona asked, smiling as she set everyone's plates on the table. "'Tis a fine thing 't hear, Mistress Caitlin. Now, if ya be needin' anythin', please let me know."

Soon after they had gotten their meals, Kathleen came over and lit the fire in the fireplace. "'Tis getting colder, what with Winter comin' on soon," she told them.

After she left, Daniel, Caitlin, and Siobhan talked and laughed all through dinner. Caitlin told her mother what it was like growing up with Grandma Sarah, about graduating from high school, and going to school to become a healer.

"I try and use as many of the supplements, herbs, and healthy eating and living styles that I can in my own life. I'm also trying to teach Daniel to eat healthier, too."

"Aye, 'tis good 't hear, sweetie," Siobhan said as she finished her meal. "'Tis good that ya be eatin' healthy foods and takin' herbs and such 't help keep ya healthy. I remember I did that fer ya when ya were a wee little one. That's why ya didn't get sick that often. Many of the mothers in our neighborhood be comin 't me askin' me 't help them make their kids more healthy, and I did what I could. Even Mrs. Feeney be comin' 't me fer advice."

Caitlin finished her coddle. "I remember. Every so often, when she had an unfamiliar ache or pain, she always came to you for a remedy. It usually worked, too."

Daniel finished his milk, wiping his mouth. "Caitlin told me that before she gives any advice or remedies to the customers that come in, she asks them if they've seen their regular doctor first. Did you do that, too, Healer Siobhan?"

She nodded. "Yes. 'Twas a nurse I was, working fer a fine doctor, but I also be knowin' 'bout herbs and such. The doctor I worked fer, he hired me 'cause of that knowledge. He belieaved that there was more 't doctorin' than just what he larned in medical school. So I always made sure that even when I be givin' advice 't Mrs. Feeney or the neighbors, I asked if they had spoken 't their doctors first."

Caitlin used the last few sips of her water to take her pills. "Mmm, that was a really good meal. Minister Aedan is right, Kathleen is a great cook."

Siobhan nodded, smiling. "Aye. 'Tis true, sweetie." She drank the rest of her tea. "So what are you and Master Daniel be goin' 't do t'night, sweetie?"

Caitlin looked at Daniel. "I'd like to walk around the village and hear some more music, if you don't mind."

"Of course not," he told her. "I'd love to go."

"Do you mind mom?" she asked her.

"Say me nay, 'tis all right," Siobhan said, smiling at her daughter. "We have all weekend 't talk and spend time t'gether, Little One."

"Thanks, Mom. Your village is so pretty that I just want to take it all in."

"Ya might want 't take a walk upstream along the river, Master Daniel. There be a full moon t'night. There be a path leadin' up to a truly spectacular sight."

There weren't as many people in the inn now so Sam came over and sat down beside Daniel. "Whew! I didn't have any idea what I was getting myself into tonight. Mistress Kathleen and Mistress Fiona sure do a lot here."

"Aye, that they do, Mistress Sam," Siobhan told her.

"So how is everything going with your mom, Caitlin?" Sam asked her.

"Just great. I told Mom that I was a healer just like she was."

"Made me as proud as a rooster, that it did," Siobhan said, smiling broadly and squeezing her daughter's hand.

Sam smiled. "Yeah, and from what I hear, she's saved a few lives, too."

"Oh?" Siobhan asked, looking at Caitlin. "How so?"

"Well, one day last year a woman came in complaining of chest pains. I asked her if she'd seen her regular doctor first, and she admitted that she hadn't. I told her I didn't want to recommend anything until her doctor said it was okay. It turned out it was a good thing I told her to go. She ended up needing surgery on her heart."

"_Glóir bí go Gia_ (Glory be to God)!" her mother exclaimed, shocked. "What 'twas the matter?"

"Some of the small blood vessels around her heart were blocked. Three, to be exact. If I had given her anything instead of sending her to the doctor, she might have died."

Siobhan grew even more proud of her daughter. "My daughter, the healer," she said, tears glistening in her eyes. "I be so proud of ya."

"So am I," Daniel told her, smiling at her. "Sam, we were just going to go for a walk through the village. Care to join us?"

Sam shook her head. "I think I'd like to talk a little with Healer Siobhan, if that's all right with you," she said looking at the woman.

Siobhan nodded. "Aye, I c'n take ya through the village if ya like, Mistress Sam. That way these young'uns c'n be alone."

Daniel smiled at them. "Thank you." He stood up, and offered Caitlin his hand. "Shall we?"

Caitlin and her mom both stood up. "Mom, I'll talk to you tomorrow," she said, hugging her. "Sam, we'll see you later." She laced her fingers with Daniel's, and together they left the inn.

As they walked outside, they saw the second sun beginning to sink slowly behind the mountains. People were starting to put out large lanterns and lamps, lighting the booths and festivities that were still going on. The band had taken time to eat supper, but were now back playing a gay Gaelic melody. Daniel and Caitlin walked over and stood with the crowd listening and enjoying the music. A few people in the crowd started to dance and jig, and soon the whole crowd was moving and dancing to the beat of the music. Daniel smiled at Caitlin, turned her around, and began to dance with her. He didn't know any of the steps, so he just danced along with the music as best as he could.

"See, what did I tell you about this kind of music?" she said to him as they danced.

He smiled. "You were right. It is good." He twirled her around and continued dancing until the band ended the song. Everyone clapped and cheered, some shouting '_Danu Go Bragh_!' The band then took up another tune, this one a bit slower, and the crowds of people began to dance once more. He took her into his arms again, holding her close and gazing into her deep blue eyes. He could see the love she had for him there, and he pulled her closer, resting his cheek on her hair and swaying with the music.

She sighed happily, putting her head on his shoulder. She could feel his love wrapping around her like a warm blanket, and she could hear his steady breathing. She breathed in the heady scent of him, and smiled. She knew without a doubt that she loved this man with every fiber of her being, and that she wanted to do everything possible to make him happy. _ But marriage_, she thought to herself. _Do I want to marry him? I've only known him for a few months._ She continued to listen to his steady breathing, feeling his strong arms surround her with love and tenderness. _Maybe someday I'll think about marriage, but right now I just want to enjoy things and continue to get to know him._

As the song ended and the crowd started clapping, Daniel noticed that it had gotten dark out, and that the moon was starting to rise. He looked at it, noting that it seemed even more brilliant than Earth's own moon. _Maybe it's because of the two suns,_ he thought to himself. _Whatever causes it, Healer Siobhan was right. It really is beautiful out tonight._ Before the next song could start, he took her hand in his, and led her away from the throngs of people. When they were a little ways away, he laced his fingers with hers and smiled at her.

He started to walk down toward the river, and Caitlin understood that he was leading her along the path her mother had told them about earlier. She looked up at him, smiling, and followed him.

They walked along the path quietly, not needing to say anything. After a few minutes, she stopped.

"What is it, Caitlin?" Daniel asked, concerned.

"Listen." She paused a moment. "Do you hear that? It's a roaring sound."

He listed intently. "Yeah, I hear it too. Wonder what it is?"

"Well, let's keep walking and find out."

They started walking again, and the roar kept getting louder. Soon the trees thinned out into a small clearing revealing a small waterfall. The clearing had a large wooden bench, made by putting a wide, smooth plank onto two stumps. Colorful leaves were all around on the ground, and the moon was full and bright now, lending its soft, warm glow to the landscape and reflecting off the waterfall.

"Wow," Daniel said, surprised. "Your mom was right. This **is** spectacular."

"Oh, Daniel," Caitlin gasped, letting go of his hand and walking over to the edge of the path. "It's so beautiful here." She just gazed at the whole scene around her, taking it all in.

He came up behind her, moved her braid over her shoulder, and wrapped his arms around her. "It's almost as beautiful as you," he told her.

"Oh, Daniel, I've had such a wonderful day. First, seeing my mom again, then meeting Prime Minister Aedan, and now this. I've never been so happy. And it's all thanks to you. If I hadn't bumped into you at the grocery store that day, I wouldn't be here now."

"Hey, _I_ bumped into _you_, remember? But I'm glad I bumped into you that day." He went to sit down on the bench, taking in all the scenery around him.

She stood beside the stone wall that was all along the edge of the path, protecting everyone from falling into the river, and she put her hands on it. She closed her eyes and let the sounds and feelings wash over her, filling her heart, her soul, her entire body. Softly she started to sing an Irish love song, letting the words express what she couldn't speak herself.

_Just give me your hand,_

_Tabhair dom do lámh._ _Just give me your hand_ _And I'll walk with you,_ _Through the streets of our land,_ _Through the mountains so grand._ _If you give me your hand. _ _Just give me your hand,_ _And come along with me._ _Will you give me your hand,_ _And the world it can see,_ _That we can be free,_ _In peace and harmony?_ _From the north to the south._ _From the east to the west._ _Every mountain, every valley,_ _Every bush and birds nest! _ _By day and night,_ _Through all struggle and strife,_ _And beside you, to guide you,_ _Forever, my love._ _For love's not for one,_ _But for both of us to share._ _For our country so fair,_ _For our world and what's there._ _Just give me your hand,_ _Tabhair dom do lámh._ _Just give me your hand,_ _For the world it is ours._ _All the sea and the land,_ _To destroy or command,_ _If you give me your hand. _ _Just give me your hand,_ _In a gesture of peace._ _Will you give me your hand_ _And all troubles will cease,_ _For the strong and the weak,_ _For the rich and the poor?_ _All peoples and creeds,_ _Let's meet their needs._ _With a passion, we can fashion,_ _A new world of love! _ She sang the chorus one more time, filling the air with her beautiful voice and sweet sound. She ended the song, opened her eyes, and looked at Daniel, smiling shyly at him. When she started singing, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. She had the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard. He just sat there, letting the music and the words of the song wash over him and fill his heart and soul to overflowing. He was so moved by her gift of love that the tears came freely to his eyes. She saw him sitting there, tears glistening in his eyes and a tear running down his cheek. "Are you okay, Daniel?" she asked him, concern in her voice as she came to sit beside him. "That was beautiful, Caitlin," he said once he could speak again. "You told me you could sing, but you didn't tell me you had such a beautiful voice." He smiled at her. "Thank you for that beautiful gift." She reached up and gently wiped the tear from his cheek, smiling shyly. "I'm glad you liked it. Sometimes the place I'm in, or the mood I'm in flows over me so much that I just want to sing." "It was beautiful. Where did you learn that song? It's Irish, isn't it?" She nodded. "It was a song I learned when I was dating Brian. After what happened, I never thought I would be able to share that song with anyone again. But now I have you." He leaned over and tenderly but passionately kissed her. He scooted back on the wide plank and, taking her hand, led her to sit in front of him. She sat down and snuggled back towards him as he put his strong arms around her. "It really is beautiful here," she said, leaning back against him and sighing in contentment. "The moon is so bright and beautiful, and the moonlight makes the water sparkle like diamonds." "I know, but it's still not as beautiful as you are," he said. They both sat for a few moments in silence, listening to the sounds of the waterfall and the forest around them. After a few moments, Caitlin spoke. "Daniel, Mistress Cíara asked me something earlier today. She asked me if I had any thoughts about settling down." He was silent for a moment. "What did you tell her?" "I told her that I do want to get married someday and have children." "How many?" "Two, three at the most. I had one cousin who was an only child, and she told me once she was so lonely. Another cousin of mine said that she felt forgotten because she had five other brothers and sisters. So I figure that two or three kids, a few years apart from each other, are just enough. That way they'll always have someone to play with, and not so many that they feel lost in the crowd." "That sounds good," he told her. "So what else?" "What do you mean? she asked him. "I mean, what do you think makes a good marriage, for starters?" Caitlin stood up, walking toward the stone wall. She turned and faced him. "Well, the biggest thing I think you have to have is communication. If you have any kind of relationship and no communication, then you really don't have a stable relationship. I also think respect and trust are important, too." "I agree," Daniel nodded. "I also think that honesty is important." "That, too," she said, coming back to sit beside him on the bench. "But for me, I also want to feel treasured and cherished. Brian never truly made me feel like that. He didn't think that was very important." "Well, I do," he said to her. "But in regards to the communication, in any relationship there are bound to be arguments. There always are." She sat back down beside him. "I know. But think of it this way. If a couple didn't argue at all, or argued all the time, most likely it would mean that they weren't communicating properly. Take Jason and Lacey for example. Sure they have their arguments, but that's only because they both have different opinions and viewpoints. In other words, they have good communication skills. My parents were like that, too. If my father were still alive, and if Coset Aran hadn't kidnapped my mom, I believe that they would still be married today." "With us, you have certain viewpoints that I don't, and vice versa. That doesn't mean that we're going to argue all the time. It just means that there will have to be give-and-take, and compromise." "I agree with you. I believe that compromise is a very important part of marriage." He smiled at her, caressing her cheek. "No wonder I love you so much. Beauty **and** smarts in one package." She blushed. "So tell me something else. Why live in an apartment? I mean, have you ever thought of trying to rent or buy a house? It would give you and your cats more freedom to move around." "I've thought about that, but I don't want to right now. My dream is to have a house built the way I want, instead. One that's close to the city, but still considered 'in the country'. I guess I'll always be a 'country girl' at heart, Daniel," she said as she laced her fingers with his, resting her head on his right shoulder. "What kind of house do you want?" "I've thought a lot about that, even dreaming about it, though I've never had the money to do it. If I could have my own house built, it would be a two-story house with trees all around it. It would also have a large front porch, and a porch swing. I've always liked those, ever since I lived with Grandma Sarah. She had one." "What else?" he asked her. "A room just for my craft projects, bay windows with window seats, a big master bedroom and bath, and a really nice backyard with plenty of space for a large garden. I like to garden, but living in an apartment, I can't do that. To make up for that, I try to buy the freshest fruits and veggies I can, along with fresh herbs. They're healthier for you, and they taste better, too." "What else would you have?" "Well, I would also have a fireplace," she continued. "I love sitting in front of a fireplace on a chilly evening and drinking hot cocoa. I would have a den where I can have lots of books, as I love to read. I also would have plenty of windows to let in the sunlight, a nice deck in back, and a place to grow some roses. They're my favorite flower." Daniel made a mental note of everything she had told him for later. "It sounds like a really nice house. Maybe someday you'll get to have that." "Maybe. For right now, though, I want to soak in as much of this night with you as I can." She looked at him, love twinkling in her eyes. "I love you so much, Daniel."

"I love you, too, Caitlin. You've brought me more happiness that I ever thought was possible, and you've brought love and laughter back into my life, too. After Sha're died, I thought love had died along with her. But you showed me that it was there all along, just waiting for me to find it again."

She sighed, putting her head back on his shoulder. "I know. I never thought I could be this happy with a man, especially after what Brian did to me. But you've shown me a happiness I never thought existed, and a love that is so strong that I know it will never break."

He turned to look at her. "How did I ever get so lucky to find you?" he said as he caressed her cheek again.

"I'm the lucky one," she started to say until he caught her mouth with his in a very intense, passionate kiss. After a few moments, they parted, and Caitlin put her head on his shoulder again. They sat there for a few more minutes looking at the stars and the moon's reflection on the water, breathing in the heavy scent of the pine trees. However, a chilly breeze had started to come off the high mountains and into the village, and she shivered, even in her cloak.

Daniel felt her shiver. "Why don't we head back to the inn now? We could get some hot tea before bed."

She smiled. "I'd like that. I'm going to ask Mistress Kathleen if I can take some back with me. It's really good."

He stood up and held out his hand to her. She laced her fingers with his, and together they started back down the path to the village.

"You know, I've noticed something since we came here. Your allergies haven't acted up at all. I wonder why?"

"I'm not sure, though I think it has something to do with the mountains here."

"But we have mountains back in Colorado Springs," Caitlin said.

"Well, that's the only explanation I can think of. All I know is that it's nice not to be sneezing all the time, and I don't have to take all those pills, either."

"Well, have you thought about trying any homeopathic remedies? They might help without the side effects drugs can have."

"Actually, when we first came here and I met your mother, I asked her about my allergies so I could get a chance to see if she _was_ your mother. She gave me a little leather bag of herbs to make a tea with, but I haven't used them yet. I've been meaning to give them to Dr. Lam to run some tests on them."

"Why?"

"They may be harmless herbs, but we're always careful about things like this. We've been caught off-guard before, so we're extra careful now."

"I see," Caitlin said as they came to the edge of the village. "It's not that you don't trust my mother or anything like that; it's just that you want to be sure it's safe."

"That's right," he told her as they came to the inn. He opened the door for her and walked in behind her, and together they went in to find Mistress Kathleen.

"Welcome back, Master Daniel, Mistress Caitlin," Kathleen said warmly. "Did ya have a good time 't night?"

"Yes we did," Caitlin replied. "Mom told us about the path along the river, so we went for a walk."

"Ah, so ya discovered 'Lover's Lane', did ya now?" Kathleen said, winking at them.

Daniel and Caitlin looked at each other. "No wonder Mom wanted us to go there," she said, blushing.

"Aye. Many a lass has been proposed to there as well."

Daniel heard what she said and filed that away along with what Caitlin had said about her dream house for later.

"Mistress Kathleen, could we have some tea please?" Caitlin asked her. "The wind started to pick up as we left, and it was cold."

"Of course. At this time of year, the wind be comin' from the high mountains, and it be a cold wind fer sure. 'Tis almost time fer the snow 't fly."

"When it starts to snow, Mistress Kathleen, how do you keep your streets clean?" Daniel asked her.

"Oh, there be men with wooden planks and chains they put on their horses, and they pull' em around the village 't keep the way clear 't get around. Now, I'll just go get yer tea. If ya like, ya c'n sit by the fire and warm up. I'll only be a minute."

Kathleen left as Daniel led Caitlin to a table by the warm fire. In a few minutes, she came back with two hot and steamy mugs of tea and some creamer. "There ya be, and I'll go up 't start a fire in yer rooms now. That way they be warm when ya get there."

"Mistress Kathleen, do you know if Sam is in her room yet?"

"Aye. She went up a little while ago."

Daniel nodded, and she left to go upstairs.

They talked as they drank their tea, the fire warming them. Once they were finished, Daniel got up and offered Caitlin his hand. Together they went upstairs, meeting Kathleen along the way.

"Yer rooms should be warm in a jiffy," she told them. "And Mistress Caitlin, Mistress Cíara (kee-ra) came by earlier with yer new dresses and cloak. She put them in yer room."

She thanked her. "Mistress Kathleen, could I have a small pitcher of water and a glass in my room? Sometimes I wake up during the night, and I'm thirsty. So I like to keep a glass of water near my bed."

Kathleen smiled. "Surein' I c'n do that fer ya, Mistress Caitlin. A good idea, 'tis that, 't keep a glass o' water by yer bed. I'll just set a tray on the table in yer room."

"Thank you, and good night," Caitlin replied cordially.

"Yes, good night, Mistress Kathleen," Daniel told her as she headed back down the stairs. He turned to Caitlin. "Let's go see Sam for a moment. I want to find out her plans for tomorrow."

"Sure." She followed Daniel to Sam's door, and when she answered, she followed him inside.

"Hi, Sam," Daniel said as they came in.

"Hi Daniel, Caitlin," she said, turning from her papers on the small table. "Did you have fun tonight?"

Caitlin nodded. "Yes. We went to listen to the musicians for a little while, then we went and took a walk down a path Mom recommended that was down by the river."

"Turns out they call it 'Lovers' Lane'," Daniel added.

Sam grinned. "I see. So how was it?"

"Oh, Sam, it was beautiful!" Caitlin exclaimed as she sat down on the bed. "We walked down the path and came into a small clearing. They had a stone wall around the edge of the riverbank, and a wide wooden plank for a bench. There was a small waterfall there, and the full moon was shining and reflecting off the water, It was just incredible."

Daniel looked at her. "Sam, the moonlight was so bright, brighter than the light from our own moon. Could that be because of the two suns?"

"Yes. Since the two suns are close to the planet, the moon reflects their sunlight, and it makes it seem much brighter." She smiled at them, a twinkle in her eyes. "So, what did you two talk about there, or did you two talk at all?"

"Sam," Daniel began as she started giggling.

Caitlin blushed slightly. "We just enjoyed each others' company and the scenery, and talked. That's all, Sam."

Sam smiled at them both. "Well, I guess if we want to get an early start tomorrow, we'd better get some sleep, huh guys?"

Caitlin nodded. "We just came up to see what you have planned for tomorrow morning."

"Well, Gen. Landry is sending the new radio equipment for the new Stargate control building early tomorrow morning, so I'm going to help them put it in and teach them how to use it, and also how to make their own repairs, if I have the time. I suppose Gen. Landry will send through the spinning wheel, too, so that should keep you busy, Daniel. What about you, Caitlin?"

"Well, if I'm not with Daniel, I'll be with my mom. I want to learn as much as I can about their healing techniques while I'm here."

"Okay, so do you want to meet up for breakfast in the morning?"

Daniel nodded. "Sure, Sam. That sounds good." Daniel walked over to Caitlin and gave her his hand. "You ready, sweetheart?"

"Not just yet. I want to talk to Sam for a few minutes, if that's okay with you, Sam."

"Sure."

"I'll let Daniel out and be right back," Caitlin told her. She stood up and walked with Daniel out into the hall towards his door.

Daniel turned toward her, pulling her into his arms and passionately kissed her. "_Is tú mo ghrá__, mo í__onú__í__n _(I love you, my beloved)," he told her, meaning every word.

She looked up at him. "I know that you told me you loved me in Gaelic, but what was the last part?"

"'_I__onú__í__n_'. It means 'beloved'. That's what you are to me; my beloved."

Caitlin reached up and kissed Daniel again. "You're my beloved," she told him, hugging him.

He kissed her nose and her forehead. "Good night, beautiful. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night," she told him as she walked back to Sam's room.

"Did you get him all tucked in," Sam teased, as Caitlin came back inside.

"No, but I did give him some special good night kisses," Caitlin replied, a twinkle in her eyes.

Sam giggled. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Caitlin came to sit on the edge of the bed beside the table. "Well, first of all, you probably want to know about seeing my mother earlier today for the first time in a long time."

"Yeah, so dish, girlfriend!"

"Well, Daniel and I had just come to the edge of the village, and I was looking all around at the people and the quaint buildings here when I saw her. She was standing in the middle of the square. I told Daniel it was her, and I just ran to her, crying." She sighed happily. "Sam, I'm so happy now that I have my mom back in my life again."

Sam smiled brightly. "Caitlin, that is so good to hear. Did she explain things to you?"

"Yes she did. Daniel suggested that it would be more private if we talked at her cottage, so we went there. She made some tea for us, and she told me all about being kidnapped by Coset Aran. She said that if she could have stayed, she would have."

"She's right you know," Sam said.

Caitlin nodded. "Then she gave me this dress and these shoes," and she lifted her skirt just enough to show Sam her new shoes. "She said that she somehow knew that I would be coming, so she had them made for me by the town seamstress. Then after lunch, she took Daniel and me to meet her, Mistress Cíara (kee-ra), and her husband, Master Stephen. Mom wanted her to make me some more dresses, and Mistress Cíara needed my measurements. Fortunately, she had two dresses already made; they just needed to be altered a little bit. Anyway, she gave Daniel some clothes, and while he was trying them on in the other room, she asked me if I had any thoughts on 'settling down', as she put it.

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that I do want to get married and raise a family one day, but that I had to find the right man first. She said that Daniel was a nice man, and asked if I had thought about him."

"So what _about_ Daniel? Have you ever thought about that?"

"No, not really," Caitlin admitted. "Not until Mistress Cíara said something."

"Is that what you and Daniel talked about tonight?"

Caitlin nodded.

"So what did he say?"

"He asked me how many children I wanted. I told him two or three would be nice."

"What else did he say?"

"He asked me why I live in an apartment He said that it would mean more room for me and my cats if I rented or bought a house. I told him that someday I wanted to build one, if I ever get married. That way I could have just what I wanted in it. He also asked me what I thought made a good marriage. I told him that to me, communication is a key thing, along with trust, respect and feeling cherished."

"That sounds good. I think you have the right ideas there, but what I want to know is if you think that marriage is in the future for you and Daniel."

She got up and went toward the window, looking out. "Not just yet," she said finally. She quickly turned toward Sam. "Don't get me wrong, I love Daniel with all my heart, but right now I just want to enjoy our time together and continue to learn all I can about him, and vice versa. If marriage is in our future, then it will happen when it happens."

Sam smiled. "Well, it looks like you guys are on the right track so far. I can tell you really love each other, and that makes me happy. I was there when he lost Sha're, and it really tore him up inside. I was wishing I could do something, anything, to help him, but I couldn't. But you did. You brought a light back into his life that's been missing for a long time. You also brought back the twinkle in his eyes. Do you know that even when you're not there beside him, all he can do is think about, or talk about you," she said, grinning.

"You're kidding," Caitlin said, giggling.

"It's true. There are times at lunch in the commissary that I've had to snap him back to reality so he could finish his lunch."

Caitlin giggled. "That sounds like Daniel." She came to sit in the chair on the other side of the table from Sam. "Do you know why I love him so much?"

Sam shook her head.

"It's because he has such a good heart. I've never known anyone with as good a heart as he has, other than my mom, of course. Besides that, he's the kindest, most gentle, most honest and giving man I've ever met, not to mention super sexy. All he has to do is walk into a room and I go weak in the knees. Just the feeling of his fingers laced with mine sends my soul soaring among the clouds. I mean, even if I wanted to bring my soul back down, I couldn't catch it anyway, and I don't even want to try."

Sam giggled. "It sounds to me like you two were meant to be together. So why are you so afraid of marriage, Caitlin?"

"I'm not afraid," she retorted.

"You just said that you wanted to take some more time to be together."

Caitlin stood and went to the fireplace, looking at the flickering flames. She was silent for a long time.

"Caitlin, please tell me. I know there's something wrong."

Caitlin turned to look at her. "It's just that, well, I was this much in love with Brian, and, well, you know what happened. I know that Daniel isn't like him, but I just want to take my time and make absolutely sure that this is going to last. That's all. So I guess I am a little bit afraid."

Sam's heart went out to her newest best friend. "Caitlin, I want you to know that I consider you one of my closest, best friends. Believe me when I tell you that Daniel couldn't live without you now. You're his whole world."

"I know, but I'm still afraid, Sam. It's going to take some more time to get over what happened with Brian, and I think Daniel understands that. At least I hope so."

She made a mental note to talk to Daniel about this in the morning. "Well, I think that you're at least on the right track in case you two ever _do_ want to get married."

"Thanks, Sam," Caitlin said, yawning. "Wow. I guess I'd better get to bed."

Sam stood up and hugged her. "I'm glad Daniel met you, Caitlin."

"So am I," she said, returning the hug. "Good night Sam."

"Good night. We'll see you at breakfast."

Caitlin left Sam's room and headed to her own. When she went inside, she found the pitcher of water and a glass were on the table, just where Kathleen had put them. She grabbed her bag and performed her usual nightly rituals. She changed out of her new dress and shoes, opening up the armoire to put them away, and she found a beautiful white chemise hanging inside. She knew from the Medieval history she had researched that the chemise was meant for sleeping in, so she put it on. Once she was ready for bed, she took out her braid and brushed her hair. Finally, she poured herself a glass of water and climbed into the soft feather bed. Covering up, she thanked whatever gods there were for bringing her back to her mother, but Caitlin's last thoughts before she fell asleep were of Daniel and the wonderful evening they had had.

The next morning, Daniel was just about to go into Caitlin's room when her door opened and she walked out.

"Oh!" she said, almost bumping into him. "I didn't see you."

"I was just coming in to wake you."

"I want to get an early start with Mom today. She's going to show me all about Danuan herbs and healing techniques. Besides," she said with a glint in her eyes. "If I let you wake me like you did back at the base, I couldn't be responsible for what would have happened afterwards."

Daniel smiled and leaned in to kiss her. "I see. Well, should we go see if Sam is ready to go down for breakfast?"

Caitlin nodded and took Daniel's hand. Together they walked down the hall to Sam's room, and Daniel knocked on the door.

"Just a minute," Sam called out from beyond the door. In a few moments she opened it.

"We're heading down for breakfast now," Caitlin said.

"Okay," she said as she closed the door behind her. The three of them went downstairs and found a table near the fireplace. Already Caitlin could hear Fiona and Kathleen working in the kitchen, and she could smell the delicious smells of the food they were making.

"What time did you tell your mom to meet us here?" Daniel asked her.

"She should be here soon," she replied as a few people from upstairs came down for breakfast.

Kathleen and Fiona came out of the kitchen, and Kathleen came over to their table just as Siobhan came in to the inn. "Good mornin'," she told them. "'Tis a fine mornin' is it not?"

"It is, and good morning," Daniel told her.

"Good mornin' Mistress Kathleen. Good mornin', sweetie," Siobhan said as she came to the table and sat down next to her daughter. "Did ya sleep well last night?"

Caitlin nodded. "Yes, I did."

"Well, 'tis this all that be eatin' with ya, Master Daniel?" Kathleen asked him.

Daniel nodded.

"Well then, what will ya all be havin'?"

Everyone gave her their orders, and she thanked them and left to make them in the kitchen.

After she had left, Caitlin turned toward her mother. "Mom, it's still okay that I spend the day with you, isn't it?"

"Of course, sweetie, but what about Daniel? Surein ya want 't spend some time wi' him t'day."

"I do, but I want to learn all I can from you while I'm here, too."

Siobhan nodded. "Aye, but 'twould be better if ya could spend more time here. There be much fer me 't teach ya."

"I know, but the Christmas holidays are coming up back on Earth, and that's one of our busiest times at the health food store. Many people like to come in and buy some of the natural hair care and facial products, as well as the lotions and perfumes we carry, and lots more people get sick in the Winter, as I'm sure they do here, too. So I need to be there for my best friend, Lacey. She's the one that owns the store."

"That's me daughter," Siobhan said, smiling proudly. "Worryin' 'bout others more than herself. That be why I'm so proud o' ya."

Caitlin squeezed her mother's hand. "It makes me happy to help other people, Mom. You taught me that a long time ago."

The four of them continued talking until Kathleen brought them their food and drinks. After she gave everyone their food, she asked if they needed anything else. They all shook their heads.

"If ya do be needin' anythin', just call me."

"Thank you, Mistress Kathleen," Caitlin told her warmly.

Kathleen left, and the four of them talked as they ate.

"So what do you plan to do while I'm with my mom, Daniel," Caitlin asked as she finished her breakfast.

"Gen. Landry is sending the spinning wheel along with the new radio equipment, so I though I'd take it over to Mistress Cíara's cottage."

"Okay. So do you want to meet back here for lunch?" Daniel asked them.

Sam answered him. "If Mistress Kathleen doesn't mind, I think I'll ask her to bring something out there as I want to get the equipment up and running properly before I have to go back today."

"Okay, so what about you and you mom, sweetheart?"

"Why don't ya come 't my cottage fer lunch?" Siobhan offered.

"That sounds great Mom," Caitlin told her, smiling. They continued to talk as Minister Aedan walked in the door and over to their table.

"Good mornin', Minister Aedan," Siobhan said, smiling at him. "'Tis a fine mornin'."

Aedan smiled. "Aye, that it is, Healer, that it is." He looked down at Daniel. "Master Daniel, I have a little question fer ya. Would ya like 't read a few more historical books from some of the other villages?"

"Yes," Daniel said, immediately excited. "I'd love to read some of them."

"Well, the new representatives from _Grianmhar M__óinéar_ (Sunny Meadow) and from_Sráidbhaile le an __Farraige_ (Village by the Sea) brought a couple of their historical books fer ya 't read." He set the two books on the table in front of Daniel. "There ya be. When yer finished wi' em, just bring them back 't me at the government buildin'."

Daniel was so surprised that he didn't know what to say. "Thank you," he said happily. "And thank the representatives as well. I promise to keep them safe until I'm done with them.

"Thank ya." He looked at the others. "Well, if ya will excuse me, I be needed back at home this mornin'. I may be the new Prime Minister, but me Shannon has me pullin' the dyin' plants out o' the garden and getting' it ready fer next year. I told her that me bein' the new Prime Minister means I be needed at the Government House instead, but she said that can wait. The garden can't. And she not be takin' 'no' fer an answer."

Everyone laughed as they all stood up from the table. "We'll be walkin' out wi' ya," Siobhan said.

Daniel shook his head. "No, I want to stay here and get started on these books. It's going to take me all day to read them."

"You can't start now, Daniel," Sam told him. "You have to be there when Gen. Landry sends through the new equipment. He's sending through the new spinning wheel, remember?"

"That's right," Daniel admitted. He looked around for Mistress Kathleen, and called to her. "Mistress Kathleen, is there somewhere safe that I can keep these historical books until I can start reading them?"

"Aye. I c'n put 'em in the kitchen wi' me, somewhere out o' the way." They'll be safe there, as 'tis our bakin' day, so we be in there most o' the day."

Daniel handed them to her, thanking her. "Well then, I guess I'll follow you all out."

Sam touched Daniel's arm. "Can we talk first? We have a little time before he calls in."

"Sure. Let's go into the other room over there."

Siobhan nodded. "When it comes time fer lunch, Master Daniel, just come 't me cottage. Caitlin and I 'twill be there."

Daniel nodded, and turned toward Caitlin. "Have a good morning, sweetheart," he said, tenderly kissing her. "_Is tú mo ghrá _(I love you)."

"I love you, too," she told him. She smiled at him and walked out with her mom and Minister Aedan.

As the three of them walked out, Kathleen came out to clear their table. "Mistress Kathleen, is it all right if Sam and I go into the other room to talk for a little while?"

"Aye. 'Tis not a problem. And if ya want some privacy, just close the doors part-ways, and no one 'twill be botherin' ya."

"Thank you," he told her, and he and Sam walked into the other room, pulling the door partially closed. There was a fire crackling in the fireplace, and Daniel sat down in one of the big chairs.

"So what did you want to talk to me about, Sam?" he asked her as she sat down near him.

"Caitlin told me what you two talked about last night on your walk, and I wanted to know what you were thinking."

"About what?"

"Well, first of all, have you thought about getting married again?"

"Not until yesterday. I was trying on the clothes Mistress Cíara gave me, and I overheard her ask Caitlin about marriage. So when she asked me about it last night, I'd already had time to think about it."

"So have you thought about marriage with Caitlin?"

Daniel nodded. "Yes, but she's not ready. She told me so last night. But I know that when or if she's ready, she'll let me know in her own way."

"That's basically what she told me, too. In her words, 'if marriage is in our future, it will happen when it happens'. I asked her about what her thoughts were about marriage. Daniel," Sam said, turning to face him more fully. "She told me that because of what happened with Brian, she wants to make absolutely sure about things with you before thinking about marriage."

"She did?" Daniel asked, surprised and saddened. "She must still be afraid. Sam how do I help her? How do I let her know without a doubt that I'm not at all like Brian?"

"Just keep doing what you've been doing, because that's the only way." She smiled at him. "She loves you very much, you know," Sam told him. "She told me so last night.

He smiled. "I love her, too. Sam, I know that I want to spend the rest of my life making her happy, and if that includes marriage, then so be it. But if it doesn't, I'll still love her and stay with her as long as the gods allow us to be together."

"That's good to hear, Daniel. I'm glad you're happy again. I didn't know if I would ever see your eyes sparkle and twinkle again like they did with Sha're. But Caitlin brought that back, along with your smile, too."

"Thanks, Sam. I really love her more than I ever thought possible. I mean, I still love Sha're as much as I ever did, but she told me, and I believe her, that there is room enough and more for the love I feel for Caitlin." He turned in the chair to face her more fully, and smiled brightly. "I can't explain it, Sam, but Caitlin sends my heart soaring every time she looks at me. When she smiles, it makes my heart start beating faster, and she's just so beautiful and sexy. I don't know how I got so lucky."

"Maybe the Ascended beings had something to do with this," Sam suggested. "Maybe they thought you had suffered enough over the last nine years that they felt it was time you deserved some happiness in your life. So they arranged for you two to bump into each other the way you did."

"I don't know, Sam. All I do know is that I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have her in my life."

"I can tell." She glanced at her watch. "It's almost time for them to call in, so we'd better head for the gate so we don't miss them." They both stood up and walked out of the inn toward the stargate.

They got there just as the gate started to rotate. In a few minutes, the gate whooshed open, and four people came through, their arms full. The first man walked up to Sam. "Col. Carter?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Maj. Stokes, SG-6. I believe you know Sgt. Siler. This is Airman Loren Brady, and this is Airman Becky Simmons," he said, nodding to them. "This is Col. Samantha Carter and Dr. Daniel Jackson of SG-1. Sorry for not saluting Col., but as you can see, my hands are full."

As Maj. Stokes introduced her, all Becky could do was stare. Here in front of her was the most handsome man she had ever seen. It was all she could do not to come right out and ask him out right then and there. She made up her mind to try and find time to talk to him alone. She was so engrossed in thinking about Daniel, that she didn't hear what the others were saying. Maj. Stokes' voice brought her back to reality.

"It's fine, Major. Did you bring all the equipment and the tools?"

"Yes. The tools are in the bag hanging from my shoulder. Airman Simmons brought the spinning wheel for Dr. Jackson, along with detailed building plans."

Daniel smiled. "Oh good! We can take those to Mistress Cíara right away. Then I can get started on those historical books after lunch." He turned toward Sam. "Sam, could you find Minister Aedan and ask him to come to Mistress Cíara's house? I want him to see this, too."

Sam nodded.

"Where can we place this equipment?" Maj. Stokes asked Sam.

"This way. We'll be setting it up in the new control building. Did the general say what time he wanted us back?"

"Seventeen-hundred hours, colonel."

"Okay, then let's get started." She turned toward Daniel. "You'll come back then, right Daniel?"

"Yes. I'm sure Caitlin will want to see you off, too."

Becky wondered who this Caitlin was that everyone was talking about. She made up her mind to find out all she could.

"Then have a good morning. Don't worry about lunch, Daniel. I'll eat at the inn with Maj. Stokes, Airman Brady, and Sgt. Siler."

Daniel nodded. "Okay. See you later." He turned toward Maj. Stokes. "Good to see you again, Major."

"Likewise, Dr. Jackson," he said before he, Sgt. Siler and Airman Brady followed Sam toward the control building.

"Well, Airman, let's take the spinning wheel to Mistress Cíara." He helped her pick up the wheel, and they carried it between them. "You must be new to the SGC," he said.

"Yes. I got transferred just before Thanksgiving."

"So what made you become interested in spinning wheels, Airman?"

"My parents use to do a lot of re-enacting of that time period, and they taught me how to use a spinning wheel, among other things."

"I see. Well, you'll be teaching the local village seamstress how to use one of these, and the plans are for the village carpenter."

"Well, I'm glad to help in any way, Dr. Jackson." She turned to look at him. "I was wondering, is Cíara (and she stumbled on the pronunciation), short for 'Caitlin', or is it a nickname?"

Daniel chuckled. "It's pronounced 'Kee-ra', and no it's not a nickname or anything like that. Caitlin is my girlfriend. She was born on Earth, but her mother was born here on Danu. Suffice it to say it's a long story."

Becky's heart sank. _His girlfriend_, she thought glumly to herself as they walked into the village. _Just my luck to find a hot guy and he's already taken_._ It's just not fair. _

They continued on until they got to the seamstress' cottage, and Daniel knocked on her door.

"Just a minute," she called out. "Ah, good mornin' 't ya, Master Daniel," she said as she opened the door, gesturing for them to come inside. "I see ya be wearin' the fine clothes I gave ya only yesterday, but ya really be needin' a pair of boots 't go wi' 'em."

"Who do I go to see about that?" he asked her.

"T'would be the cobbler. I c'n have Stephen show ya later."

"Thank you. Mistress Cíara, I would like you to meet Airman Becky Simmons." Daniel gestured toward her.

"Good mornin' and _Danu Go Bragh_, 't ya," she said, bowing in the traditional greeting.

"Good morning, ma'am," Becky replied.

"She brought this spinning wheel with her, along with directions on how to build more, and she's going to teach you how to use it."

There was a knock on the door, and Cíara excused herself to go answer it. "Good mornin' Minister Aedan," she said warmly. "What brings ya 't me cottage this fine mornin'?"

"Master Daniel asked me 't come."

"Then come right in. He was just tellin' me 'bout a 'spinnin' wheel'."

Aedan walked in and greeted Daniel warmly. Daniel introduced Becky, and explained why they were there.

"Mistress Cíara offered me these clothes, and I agreed only if I could trade for them. I asked her how she spun her thread, and when she told me, I told her of a way she could do it faster and better."

"It sounds interestin', Master Daniel," Aedan said.

"Yes, but let me get me husband." She went outside and called for him.

"Airman Simmons knows how to use one, and she's agreed to show Mistress Cíara how to use it." He nodded to her, and once Stephen was inside, she took over.

"This type of spinning wheel is called a 'treadle wheel'," she told them. "This the flyer," and she pointed to each part, "and this is the bobbin. Mistress Cíara, could I use one of your chairs?"

She nodded, and Becky pulled one in front of the wheel and sat down. "To make it run, you put your foot on the pedal at the bottom, and push up-and-down." She demonstrated. "Mistress Cíara, do you have any fibers that haven't been made into thread yet that I could use?"

"Aye I just carded it this mornin'." She went into her sewing room and brought out a basket of carded wool, handing it to Becky.

"You take the wool and draft a little, twisting it to get the thread started. Once you get it started, you wind it onto the bobbin like so, and place the bobbin here." She put the bobbin back in it's place.

"Pardon me, Mistress Becky, but what be 'draftin'?"

"That's where you pull the fibers out to be twisted."

Cíara nodded her understanding, so Becky continued.

"Now you push down on the pedal to get the wheel started, and you continue to pull and twist the fibers out, like so." She demonstrated, continuing until she was almost to the end of the handful of wool. "Once you reach the end, you stop and grab another handful of fibers, pulling and twisting a little at one end. Then you twist the two ends together until they won't come apart, and continue winding it onto the bobbin. You do this until the bobbin is full. Then you take off the thread from the bobbin and start making more thread."

Aedan, Stephen and Cíara all gaped in wonder at the wonderful new machine. Becky continued to take more fibers and twist them onto the ends of the last bits of fiber until she had made a whole bobbin full of new thread.

"'Tis a miracle, this machine," Stephen said in awe.

Becky smiled. _Daniel looks impressed, _shethought to herself. _Maybe I can find other ways to impress him while I'm here._

"'Tis so fast," Cíara commented. "T'would make me sewin' go much faster, it would." She looked up at Daniel. "Surein' ya don't mean I c'n have this wonderful machine, Master Daniel! 'Tis too much fer only a few pieces of clothin'."

"Please," Daniel begged to her. "I want you to have this. It will help you make all your threads and clothes much faster, and Airman Simmons can teach you to use it properly." He turned toward Aedan and Stephen. "Minister Aedan, she also brought along detailed plans for your village craftsman as well. Once he's learned how to make one, you can share them and the building plans with the rest of the villages."

Aedan was stunned. "I not be knowin' what 't say, Master Daniel, 'cept thank ya kindly. 'T'would be an honor 't accept this."

Cíara nodded. "Yes, thank ya fer the trade, Master Daniel. 'T'will help me greatly."

Daniel smiled at them. "You're welcome. Now let's take these plans over to the carpenter." He turned toward Becky. "Airman, would you please stay and show Mistress Cíara how to work the spinning wheel?"

"Dr. Jackson," she said, quickly, not wanting to be away from him for a moment. "We should take this one to him. He might want to look at it to see what it will look like already finished."

Daniel thought about that for a moment, and he agreed she was right. "You're right, Airman. He should take a look at the finished product. Mistress Cíara, may we borrow some of your wool fibers? We'll return them along with the spinning wheel when we're finished."

She nodded.

"Minister Aedan, will you help me carry the spinning wheel?"

"Of course, Master Daniel. Be glad to." Daniel handed the plans and the small puff of wool to Becky, and he and Minister Aedan picked up the spinning wheel while Stephen held the cottage door open for them. Becky followed glumly behind them carrying the plans as they all headed toward the carpenter's cottage nearby. _ Just great_, she thought to herself. _Except for Daniel, there's nothing worth looking at here. I'm just glad Daniel will be going back with us tonight. Then I'll have plenty of time once we get back to make him really notice me, even _if_ he has a girlfriend. I'm not letting this one get away_, she thought determinedly. _One way or the other, Daniel _will_ be mine._

The three of them came to the carpenter's cottage, and stopped. Aedan knocked on the front door, and a woman opened the door.

"Good mornin' Mistress Katie," Aedan said to her, smiling. "'Tis yer husband home?"

"Aye," she said, nodding. "He be out in his shop workin'. What do ya have with ya, Minister Aedan?" she said, curiously looking at the spinning wheel.

"Come wi' us, and you'll see. It be a new machine our allies from Auld Aerth brought 't us."

Katie was intrigued, so she led the way to her husband's workshop in the back.

"_I__onú__í__n __(beloved)_" she called out to him. "We have visitors. It be Prime Minster Aedan."

"Good mornin' and_ Danu Go Bragh_, 't ya, Master Gavin," Aedan said, giving him the traditional greeting. "How are ya this fine mornin'?"

Gavin smiled and returned the greeting. "I be just fine, Minister Aedan, and me and me wife want 't express our congratulations on becomin' our first Prime Minister. 'Tis no one better fer the job than yerself. So what brings ya 't me humble shop t'day, and what be that ya have with ya? Me eyes never seen anythin' like it before."

"First, let me introduce ya 't me friend, Master Daniel Jackson, and Mistress Becky Simmons. They be from Auld Aerth, and they have somethin' they wish 't give ya." Aedan gestured toward Daniel.

"Good morning, Master Gavin," Daniel told him. "This is what we call a 'spinning wheel'," he said, gesturing toward the wooden object. "It takes natural fibers and spins them into thread."

"Yesterday Mistress Cíara gave me some new clothes, and in trade, I told her I could help her make her threads faster by the use of a spinning wheel. I asked my people, and they sent one, along with Airman Simmons to show her how to use it. They also sent along detailed plans for you, so you can learn to build them." He handed the plans to Gavin. "We brought the wheel here so you could see it fully constructed, and so you would know what it looks like." He turned toward Airman Simmons. "Airman, would you please show Master Gavin and his wife how it works?"

She nodded and took a small puff of fibers out of her pocket. She showed them how she twisted the fibers and soon was spinning the little bit of wool onto the bobbin. "Once you reach the end, you take more fibers, twist them onto the end, and continue on. It's that easy."

Gavin and Katie gazed in awe at the wonderful new machine. "It be just like magic, Master Daniel!" He exclaimed.

"In a way. Now here are the plans for you to study and hopefully build one of your own. If you like, we can leave the wheel here so that you can study it along with the plans."

"That 'twould be grand, Master Daniel, and thank ya."

"When you're done with it, just return it to Mistress Cíara."

"Aye. That I c'n do."

Daniel stomach growled again, and Minister Aedan heard it.

"Master Daniel, yer stomach be growlin' like a lion again. Ya be needin' some more of Mistress Kathleen's hearty cookin' again."

"I would, but I'm eating lunch with Caitlin and her mother today."

Becky heard what he said, and her hopes at talking to Daniel at lunch plummeted. _I'll just have to get him to make time to talk with me later before we head back, _she thought to herself.

"Ah, then ya be getting' fine cookin' indeed," Aedan said, smiling broadly. "Healer Siobhan be a fine cook, as me Shannon and I have had many a meal wi' her."

Daniel smiled at the carpenter and his wife. "Please, if you have any questions about the spinning wheel or it's instructions, just ask Airman Simmons, as she knows more about them than I do. Right now I need to be going so I'm not late for lunch. Have a good afternoon, everyone."

"Have a good afternoon, too, Master Daniel," Gavin said warmly.

Daniel turned toward Becky. "Would you come back here after lunch and help Master Gavin with the design plans?"

"Of course, Dr. Jackson. I'd be happy to. But may I walk with you to the healer's cottage? I'd like to meet your girlfriend."

"Sure," he told her, smiling at her.

Becky couldn't believe how sexy Daniel's smile was, nor how well it lit up his gorgeous blue eyes. She became more determined than ever to make him notice her, and she decided to start now.

"_Danu Go Bragh_," Daniel told Gavin and the others as he and Becky left.

Becky decided to make some small talk as they walked. "I understand that you're an archaeologist, Dr. Jackson. I think archeology is so fascinating. That's what I'd like to do, in the future," she said, though it was a lie.

Daniel became excited. "Really? I can recommend some great colleges for you, if you'd like," he told her. "But I'm not just an archaeologist. I'm a linguist and a philologist. That's someone who studies language changes over time."

Becky was even more impressed. "Wow! It sounds like you really know a lot. I myself took a few years of German in high school." She tried to remember her German. "_Guten Tag. Mein Name ist Becky Simmons. Wie gehen Sie heute_?"

Daniel translated it out loud. "'Good afternoon. My name is Becky Simmons. How are you today?' That was good, Airman."

"Please," she interrupted. "Call me Becky."

"Sure. I'm surprised that you still remember all that from high school."

"I really liked the class, and I liked learning the language. That, and the fact that I have a good pen pal friend who lives over there in Berlin. So how many languages can you speak, Dr. Jackson?"

"Please call me Daniel, and I can speak more than twenty-three languages, including German and Spanish."

They had come to the healer's cottage, so Daniel knocked on the door.

Caitlin opened it, and smiled brightly when she saw Daniel. She came out and went into his arms, kissing him. "Hey there," she said.

"Hey yourself. Sweetheart, I want to introduce you to Airman Becky Simmons."

Becky couldn't believe it. Daniel's girlfriend was beautiful! _This is_ so_ not fair_, she thought to herself as he introduced her. _She's pretty, and I bet she's really popular with everyone on the base. Well, she won't get away with this,_ she thought, seething inside. _ I don't care if she _is_ his girlfriend. I'm not going to let her ruin my chances to have a relationship with a guy as handsome and popular as Daniel. Besides that, if I become his girlfriend, I stand a much better chance of getting on SG-1 with him_. She was thinking about what to do when Caitlin's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"It's nice to meet you, Airman Simmons," she said smiling.

_Just keep your cool,_ she told herself. _You don't want them to know there's anything going on just yet._ "Likewise, ma'am."

"Becky brought the spinning wheel and the building plans, and she's already started to teach Mistress Cíara how to use it. Right now it's with the village craftsman so he can look at the plans and see what one looks like once it's built."

"That's really great, Daniel. That should help Mistress Cíara make her threads and clothing much faster now." She smiled at him, kissing his cheek. "You are so smart and thoughtful. That's one of the reasons I love you so much."

Daniel kissed her nose. "I love you, too," he told her as his stomach growled again.

"Wow, Daniel. You must be hungry. Your stomach is really growling."

Daniel nodded. "Minister Aedan noticed it, too. He told me I needed some more of Mistress Kathleen's hearty cooking again."

"Then why don't we go to the inn and get some lunch," Becky suggested hopefully, even though she already knew what his answer was. "That way we can leave Caitlin and her mother to continue getting to know each other."

He shook his head. "I promised Caitlin and her mother I would have lunch with them, but I can show you the way to the inn. You just go down this street to the main square," he said, pointing, "and you turn right towards the path leading to the 'gate. After about fifty yards, you turn to the left, and you'll see a large hanging sign that says '_Finnegan's Inn_'. Col. Carter and the others will be there."

"Thank you, Daniel," she said, forcing a smile. "Maybe I'll see you later?"

"Caitlin and I will be at the 'gate later before you all leave for Earth."

That cheered Becky up a little. "Okay, see you then." She turned and walked toward the town square and the inn, all the while thinking of things she could do to make him hers.

"So what have you and your mother been doing all morning?" Daniel asked her as he laced his fingers with her, walking back toward the cottage and going inside.

"Well, Mom's been teaching me about some of the different plants and herbs that they use here, along with different techniques for preparing them." She took him over to the large work area that had plants and containers strewn out all over it, and picked up a plant. "This plant is called _'S__léibhe B__láthanna__'_ (she stumbled over the pronunciations), or 'Mountain Flower', as the flower comes from the mountains. And this one," she said, setting the first flower down and picking up the next one, 'is called '_N__eamh Uirthi_'."

"'Heaven's Tears'," he translated. "Why do they call it that?"

"See the blue petals? They look like teardrops, and Mom said that they believe everything they have was given to them by The Father."

Daniel could see that she was really excited about this, and that made him happy. "You really enjoy learning about this, don't you?" he asked her, a smile on his face.

"Yes I do, but I enjoyed being with my mom even more. She's a wonderful healer. This morning she had a woman come in with a really bad cough. The woman had done everything that Mom had told her to do, but none of the usual remedies were working. She finally gave the woman a tea made from the mountain flower's roots and leaves. In about twenty minutes the woman wasn't coughing so bad, and when she did cough, it brought up the nasty stuff that was causing it in the first place."

Daniel was impressed. "So what are the healing properties of the plant?"

Siobhan came up to them. "It be drawin' out the bad sickness and helpin' the lungs 't heal," she explained.

"So it must be an expectorant," Caitlin said to her mom.

"Fergive me, sweetie, but that word, 'spectorant'. I be hearin' it before, but not for many-a-year. 'Tis an Earth word, is it not?"

"It's pronounced 'expectorant', and yes it is."

"What be its meanin'?"

"It just means that it brings up all the bad stuff in your lungs and chest that are preventing you from breathing properly."

Daniel marveled at Caitlin. She seemed as knowledgeable about herbal medicine as he was about archeology, but there was one thing that she desperately needed help with. "Honey," he said to her, "I know you want to learn all your mother has to teach you about Danuan medicines, but first I think you should learn how to speak Gaelic fluently, as it's their main language."

"He's right, sweetie," her mom agreed. "Ya need 't be larnin' our language properly."

"If you want, I can start teaching you after lunch. You mom can help me."

Caitlin smiled at him. "That would be great." She turned to her mom. "I guess I didn't pronounce those names too well, did I?"

"Fer yer first time, ya did just fine, sweetie. Master Daniel and I only be wantin' 't help ya spaek it better, 'tis all. But right now let's sit down and eat lunch. Even from way over here I c'n hear Master Daniel's stomach growlin' like a _béar _(bear)."

Caitlin looked at Daniel, confused. "A what?"

"She said my stomach was growling like a bear."

Caitlin giggled. "She's right. So let's eat."

Daniel pulled out her chair at the table and then sat down, and Siobhan served their food. She handed the first plate to Caitlin, along with a glass of milk.

"Mmm, this smells delicious, Mom. What do you call it?"

"_Griathna agus glasra__í _(meat and vegetables)," she said as she served up a plate and a glass of milk for Daniel.

"Daniel?" Caitlin said, looking at him.

"'_Agus glasraí_' means 'and vegetables'. But I don't understand what '_Griathna_' is."

"It be an animal with four legs, horns and a small tail."

"It sounds almost like a deer," Caitlin said.

Her mom thought for a moment. "Aye, it be very similar 't that, only a bit darker fur, and smaller in size. It be good meat, though."

"How do you get it?"

"The men in the village hunt fer it and share what they kill wi' the other members of the village who don't." She served herself a plate, and sat down. "Master Eirnin be sharin' wi' me any his family can't keep, and that be quite often." Siobhan picked up a bowl filled with different kinds of cooked greens and put a little on her plate, handing the bowl to Caitlin.

She took some and handed the bowl to Daniel, who asked what was inside.

"It be a mixture of greens we raise, and even some _N__eamh Uirthi_ petals."

He looked surprised. "Really? There are people back on Earth who use certain flower petals for their foods, too."

"I know. I used 't be doin' that, too. Caitlin was always surprised when I be puttin' the petals in salads and such when she be younger."

For the rest of the meal, they talked and laughed, with Siobhan sharing stories of when Caitlin was little.

"She always used 't be getting' into trouble, that she did."

"Mom!" Caitlin protested in mock anger.

"Ya did. Remember the time ya got that glue in yer hair?"

Caitlin groaned.

"What happened?" Daniel asked, intrigued.

"We had 't cut her hair short," Siobhan said, chuckling at the memory. "She looked like a lad she did, for many-a-month, 'til it grew out again."

He chuckled. "How old was she?"

Siobhan stopped for a moment, thinking. "'Twas 'bout eight, I think."

Caitlin shook her head. "No, Mom. I was six, remember? Dad was building a small model of an old car he used to have. You know, one of those kits that came with the glue? I was playing with the glue and got it in my hair. To make matters worse, it happened only two weeks before school. I had to start school looking like a boy."

Daniel laughed.

Siobhan finished her lunch, smiling and thinking to herself. _'Tis good 't have me daughter back, and 'tis good 't see her so happy and loved. Daniel be a fine man, and me daughter be lucky 't have him in her life. Thank ya, Faether._

Caitlin and Daniel both finished up their meals. "Do you want me to help you clean up, Mom?" she asked as she stood.

"Say me nay, I c'n do it meself," she said standing and clearing the table. "Why don't the two o' ya go and spend some time t'gether this afternoon?"

"But Mom, I cane to see you and spend time with you," Caitlin protested.

"I've been thinkin' 'bout that," she said, sitting down again. "What about comin' 't stay wi' me fer say, a month?"

The two of them looked surprised. "Why... I don't know, Mom," Caitlin told her. There's a lot to consider. There's my job with Lacey at the health food store, and what about my cats?"

"Ya be havin' pets, do ya?" Siobhan asked her, smiling.

"Yes. I have two cats, Tinkerbell and Patches. They mean the world to me, and I couldn't leave them for that long. Besides that, what would I tell Lacey, my boss?"

"Ya be tellin' her the truth, that's what," Siobhan said determinedly.

Caitlin shook her head. "I can't."

Her mom looked at her, puzzled.

"The reason she can't tell," Daniel explained, "is because the Stargate program is top-secret."

Siobhan nodded in understanding. "I see."

Caitlin thought for a moment. "Mom, when would you want me to come?"

"As soon as ya c'n make arrangements back home. Why do ya ask?"

"Well, the Christmas holidays are coming up, and that's a big time for us at the health food store, and I spend Christmas Day with Jason, Lacey and their daughter. Besides, I couldn't leave this soon, anyway. I would want to give Lacey at least a month's notice. That way she could hire someone to work while I'm gone. The best time would be after Christmas."

Siobhan stood and paced a little, thinking. "I take it ya still be celebratin' New Years?"

"Yes we do," Daniel answered.

"What about comin' after that?"

"That would work," Caitlin replied. "Except that I would still need some sort of excuse to give Lacey as to why I'm going to be gone for a month."

Her mom sat back down, the three of them thinking.

Daniel had a thought. "Healer Siobhan, Caitlin told me she always thought you were Irish because of your accent." He turned to Caitlin. "What if you told Lacey that you were taking a trip to Ireland?"

Caitlin looked at him, confused. "What would I tell her I'd be going for?"

"You could tell her that those pictures you got in the mail, the ones you showed me on Halloween, made you want to find your mother's family in Ireland, if there are any."

"That be soundin' like a good idea, sweetie," her mom said.

"It does sound good, but what if Lacey says she wants me to call her or write to her while I'm there? Then what would I do?"

"You could write to her. All you would have to do is write her a letter and send it through the 'gate to me. I could mail it for you."

"But the letter would have to look like it came from Ireland, Daniel. The post office in Colorado Springs can't do that."

Daniel knew she was right. He slumped back into his chair, thinking again. Suddenly he remembered something. "Hey, I have a friend in Dublin, Dr. Liam O'Donnell. He works in the Archeology department at the university there. I could ask him if he would mail them for me. That way your letters to Lacey would show they came from Ireland."

Caitlin smiled. "Isn't he smart?" she beamed to her mother. "No wonder I love you so much," she said as she leaned in and kissed him. "Thank you."

He smiled. "You're welcome. So do you think you could do it? Take that time off, I mean?"

"I would have to tell Lacey about it as soon as we get back tomorrow, but I think so. I really want to spend more time with my mom and learn as much as I can. Besides," she said, smiling. "I might be able to bring some plants and herbs with me that we have back on Earth and teach Mom and other village healers how to grow them and how to use them properly."

Daniel smiled at Caitlin. _I can't believe she's really mine_, Daniel thought. _Always thinking of others first before herself. I'm so lucky. _However, an errant thought crossed his mind. "What if the plants didn't grow here, sweetheart?" he asked her.

"What do ya mean, Master Daniel?" Siobhan asked.

"Well, the plants that Caitlin are thinking of grow really well in the soil on Earth. But you probably have very different soil here on Danu. What if she plants them, but they won't grow?"

"That be true, sweetie," she said to her daughter. "'Tis a noble idea 't share yer plants and herbs wi' us, but they may not grow here."

Caitlin thought for a moment. "What if we took a small sample of soil back with us, Daniel? Just enough to fill a few flower pots? Then I could test a few plants and seeds to see if they would grow."

"You'd have to have as close to the same conditions as they do here for the test, you know."

She nodded. "Yes, but I bet Sam would be willing to help me figure out all the technical stuff. Once we see if they grow, then we would know for sure."

"But each village has different conditions, Caitlin," Daniel told her. "You can't duplicate them all."

"That may be true, but I think that it's similar to Earth. You get more moisture near the ocean because of all the water, but less moisture farther inland. All I would have to worry about is the sun."

"I guess you're right," Daniel conceded. "Isn't she smart?" he said to Siobhan, smiling.

"Aye, that she is," she replied, beaming proudly. "Smart and beautiful."

Daniel glanced at his watch and saw that it was after one already. "It's getting late, and we need to meet Sam and the others at the gate at five."

"Okay. So what do you have planned for the afternoon, Mom?" Caitlin asked her.

"I need 't be tendin' 't me plants here, and there be a few people that 'twill be comin' in fer a check-up. So I'll be keepin' busy."

"I can stay with you if you like, learn what I can now."

Siobhan looked shocked. "Say me nay, I can't have ya be doing that on such a glorious day as this. You and Master Daniel go and say goodbye 't yer friends and have some fun. 'Twill be alright I will. Besides, ya be comin' 't stay and larn with me in a month, so 'twill be plenty o' time then, sweetie."

"Only if you're sure."

"Aye, so get away with ya,"she said, winking at them and shooing them out of the cottage.

Daniel and Caitlin laughed as they walked out of her mother's cottage. "Well," she said to him as they walked toward the village square. "We have four hours until we have to meet Sam and the others at the gate. Do you want to go back to the inn and get started on those historical books?"

He shook his head. "I want to go over to Mistress Cíara's cottage and see how she's coming on learning to use her new spinning wheel."

"Sure. Then you can teach me to speak Gaelic so I won't sound so terrible next time," she said, blushing slightly.

He squeezed her hand. "You didn't sound so bad, really. You just need some practice, that's all."

"Well, I'm counting on you to teach me," she told him, a twinkle in her eyes as they came up to the seamstress' cottage.

"Ah, Master Daniel, Mistress Caitlin," Master Stephen said when he saw them. "Come in! Yer friend, Mistress Becky, she be already here and showin' me wife how 't work the spinnin' wheel."

Daniel and Caitlin walked inside and saw Mistress Cíara sitting in front of her new spinning wheel and trying to spin some fibers.

"But what if I be havin' bigger bits o' fiber in the thread, makin' little bumps?" she was asking Becky.

"That's okay." Becky replied. "The bumps are unique to spinning threads, and they just mean that the fabrics were hand-made, that's all." She looked up and smiled when she saw Daniel, but her smile quickly faded when she saw who was with him. "Hi, Daniel, Miss O'Brien."

"Please call me Caitlin, Becky."

"Of course," she said, through her forced smile.

"Hi. I see you've already started in," Daniel said. "Good. How's it coming?"

Becky smiled at him. "Mistress Cíara is a fast learner."

"I be havin' a good teacher," Cíara said, smiling at Becky. "I think I be getting' the hang o' this now, Master Daniel. Now when the other village seamstresses be comin' 't larn 't use one o' these spinnin' wheels, I c'n teach them proper-like."

"That's great," Daniel replied. "But what about the carpenter?"

"We be havin' that all worked out, me wife and me," Stephen said. "We plan 't keep the spinnin' wheel here, but if Master Gavin be needin' 't study it fer buildin' purposes, then he be welcome 't borrow it 't study."

"That's really nice of you, Mistress Cíara," Caitlin said. "I think that this will help you and your people greatly."

Mistress Cíara turned and looked at her. "Ah, but we be your paeople now, too, Mistress Caitlin."

"That's true."

Cíara turned back toward the spinning wheel and finished up the last bits of fiber in her hand, filling the bobbin. "Well," she said, pulling the bobbin off the wheel. "What do ya think, Mistress Becky?"

Becky took a look at it. "It looks just fine, Mistress Cíara."

"Thank ya kindly. Now can ya tell me how 't dye the thread?"

"That's easy," Becky said. "All you do is unwind the thread from the bobbin like this," and she unwrapped a few yards. "Once you have it all off, then you can dye it whatever color you want. After the thread is dry, you can start weaving it into new fabric. That's all there is to it."

"Tis so easy, Mistress Becky," she said in awe. "This be helpin' me greatly. Thank ya so much!"

"It was nothing, really," Becky told her. "I'm just glad I could help."

"Well, I think I be getting' the hang o' this," Cíara told her, grabbing some more fibers and starting the spinning wheel again.

"That's good. If you need any more help or advice, I'll be here for a few more hours yet."

Cíara nodded, and Becky turned toward Daniel. "So what would you like to do this afternoon, Daniel?" she asked him, hoping to get him alone for a little while. "You could show me around the village while Caitlin spends some more time with her mother."

He shook his head. "I can't. I'm teaching Caitlin how to speak Gaelic, and I have some village historical books to read. But you have time to go and look around yourself if you want to, or you could go and see if Col. Carter needs any help putting in that new radio equipment."

_I don't _want_ to help Col. Carter, _Becky thought angrily._ I want to walk around the village, and I want to go with you! And I would be if your stupid girlfriend had enough sense to stay with her mother. _"Since I hopefully plan to become an archaeologist in the future, maybe I could help you read those historical books."

"That's nice of you to offer, but I probably won't be ready to read them until after you're gone, as I'll be working with Caitlin until you're ready to leave."

Becky was fuming inside. _That little bitch has him wrapped around her finger_, she thought furiously. _But no matter. I'll take care of _her_. Just as soon as I get back to Earth from this crummy little village. _"I just wanted to help, that's all," she said, keeping a rein on her fury. "I think I'll go see if Col. Carter needs any help."

Cíara stopped spinning and stood, smiling. "Thank ya again, Mistress Becky. Ya be welcome here any time." She opened up her arms to her, bowing. "_Danu Go Bragh_, and may The Faether be watchin' over ya as ya go back 't Auld Aerth."

Becky nodded and walked out of the cottage, headed back toward the new control building by the gate. All the way she thought and schemed on what she could do to get Caitlin away from Daniel. _I'll start just as soon as I get back,_ she thought to herself, an evil smile on her face. _That little witch won't know what hit her! _

Mistress Cíara turned toward Daniel and bowed to him. "Thank ya again, Master Daniel fer the wonderful trade, but it be truly more than the worth o' the two outfits I gave ya."

"Well, if you really feel that way, then maybe you could make me another outfit some time. Maybe when I come back to visit again."

She smiled. "Aye, 'twould be fine, Master Daniel."

"But I believe right now I have a student waiting for me to teach her how to speak Gaelic," he said, smiling at Caitlin.

"That be a good thing," Stephen said as he came into the cottage. "'Tis yer language as well, seein' as yer mother be from here."

"That's true," Caitlin told him.

Daniel bowed slightly, his arms open. "Have a good day, Mistress Cíara, Master Stephen, and _Danu Go Bragh_."

Caitlin repeated him, and together they walked out of the cottage. For the rest of the afternoon, Daniel took Caitlin around the village, teaching her the basics in the different types of pronunciations, inflections, and styles of speaking Gaelic. He taught her different words and objects, and he even taught her a few new phrases.

"Wow, sweetheart. You're really catching on fast. I'm surprised."

She blushed. "I had a wonderful teacher," she said, leaning in and kissing him.

He glanced at his watch. "It's almost five, so we'd better head out to the gate."

Together they walked out of the village and out to the clearing where the gate stood. Sam and the others were already there, as well as Prime Minister Aedan.

"Hi, Daniel," she said. "So did you have a good afternoon?"

"Yes we did. I've started teaching Caitlin to speak Gaelic, and she's learning quickly."

_That little tramp_, Becky thought, infuriated. _She's just won't quit, will she? Well, she'll live to regret it. He wants someone who can speak Gaelic, I can do that, too. I'll start as soon as I get back. Along with a few other things._

"So how did it go with the spinning wheel?"

"Really well. Mistress Cíara knows how to use it, thanks to Airman Simmons, and she's willing to let the village craftsman study it if he needs to while he learns how to build them. So I think that things will be easier and faster for Mistress Cíara and all the other village seamstresses, now that they have a spinning wheel to help them."

Sam smiled. "So how did it go with your mom his morning, Caitlin?"

"It was great. I learned a lot for being there only for a few hours." She smiled. "I'm just glad to have her back in my life, that's all."

"So am I," Sam replied. She glanced at her watch. "Well, I guess we'd better get going." She turned toward the others. "Maj. Stokes, dial up Earth."

As he dialed, she went over to Caitlin and hugged her. "I'm glad you got to see your mother again, Caitlin. By the way, how about going shopping Tuesday night?"

She nodded. "Sounds good, Sam."

"Great!" The gate whooshed open behind her, and she turned and saw the major punch in the code for the iris on his GDO. "Have fun, you two, and we'll see you tomorrow."

The two of them watched as Sam and the others went through the gate. "If it's okay with you," he said to Caitlin as the gate shut down, "then lets head back to the inn. I want to eat early tonight so I can get started on those books as soon as I can."

"Sure. Maybe I can help. I could read one of the books."

Daniel shook his head. "No, you can't. They're written in Gaelic." He smiled at her, lacing his fingers with hers. "But you can sit with me and keep me company."

She smiled. "I can do that. And I can have Mistress Kathleen bring us some tea, too."

"Sounds good," he told her. He leaned in and tenderly kissed her. "I love you so much, Caitlin," he said, pulling her close.

"I know. I love you, too. But if you want to finish those books anytime soon, we'd better get moving."

Daniel chuckled, and together they headed back to the inn.

"Greetins, Master Daniel, Mistress Caitlin," Kathleen said with a smile as they sat down at a table. "Did yer friends get off safely?"

He nodded. Yes, Mistress Kathleen, they did."

"And when might 'cha be leavin' us?"

"Not until tomorrow afternoon," he replied.

"That be fine." She took our her paper and feather pen. "Now what might 'cha be havin' 't eat?"

They ordered their food, and as they ate, they both talked about the days events. Caitlin told Daniel all that she had learned from her mother, and he told her all that Airman Simmons had shown Mistress Cíara and the village craftsman.

"She said that her parents do a lot of re-enactments, and that her mother knows how to use a spinning wheel. She also said that she learned to use one from her."

"Well, it was nice of her to come to Danu and share her knowledge with these people. It should make things a little easier now for Mistress Cíara."

They continued to talk until they had finished their meal. Mistress Kathleen came out of the kitchen to see if they wanted anything more.

"Do you still have those historical books for me?" Daniel asked her.

"Aye. They be in me kitchen safe and sound."

"I'd like to start reading them now, please."

Kathleen went into her kitchen, bringing out the books. "There ya be, Master Daniel. Might ya be readin' them in the gatherin' room?"

He nodded. "Caitlin and I will both be in there."

"Then just be pullin' the doors closed so no one 'twill be botherin' ya while ya read."

"Mistress Cathleen, could you bring us a pitcher of water?"

Kathleen nodded. "Aye, and I'll bring ya some tea later as well."

Daniel smiled. "Thank you, Mistress Kathleen." Grabbing the books, he and Caitlin stood up and went into the other room to start reading.

Once they were inside, she closed the door almost all the way, and Daniel sat down on one end of the small couch, taking the first book and beginning to read. He was startled when Caitlin didn't sit beside him. "Aren't you going to sit down with me?" he asked her.

"In a little bit. I want to do something first." She stood behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders, gently massaging them.

He closed his eyes, leaned his head forward, and sighed in contentment. "Oh sweetheart, that feels so good."

"I'll bet it does," she said to him as she continued. "You're really tense, and your muscles are really tight."

She continued on until the door opened and Kathleen came in with a pitcher of cold water and some glasses. "Thank you, Mistress Kathleen," she told her.

"'Tis no trouble. I'll bring ya some tea later."

"Thank you," Daniel told her before she left.

Caitlin finished rubbing his shoulders, leaned in, and kissed his neck. "Feel better?" she whispered in his left ear.

He turned to her. "Much." He leaned up and kissed her passionately. "Thank you."

She smiled and went over to the fireplace, placing a couple of logs on the fire and stirring the ashes. She poured herself a glass of water and sat down next to Daniel. As the evening went on, Daniel shared with her things he found of interest from the books, and Caitlin even dozed a little.

Some time later, Kathleen came back, bringing some tea. "There ya be, Master Daniel," she said pouring two steaming mugs of the liquid. "Are ya finding anythin' interestin' in the books?"

"It's all interesting, Mistress Kathleen," he told her. "But nothing that really stands out."

"Well, then I'll be leavin' ya 't finish. If ya need anythin', ya know where 't find me."

After she left, Daniel handed Caitlin a mug of tea, took a drink of his own and continued reading. He was well into the second book as nightfall came to the village, and Caitlin got up, picked out a small stick, lighting it and taking it to light all the lamps in the room. A few minutes later, she noticed Daniel sit upright.

"What is it, sweetheart?" she asked him.

"I'm not entirely sure. It's a reference from soon after the village of _Snoí Sliabh_ (Snowy Mountains) was built. It talks about a strange man coming into their village."

"What kind of man," she said, sitting down beside him.

He scanned the passages. "Um, it says here that he was a man that looked different. He was taller and had strange-looking eyes."

"Strange looking eyes?"

"Yes. They described his eyes as bright green."

"What else?"

Daniel pushed up his glasses and continued translating. "It says here that he was injured and needed medical attention, so they took him to a woman who acted as a healer for the village. She treated him."

"They had healers even back then? That's interesting."

He nodded. "According to the passages, he stayed with them for a time while he was healing, and he fell in love with the woman who had healed him. Unfortunately, some of the villagers didn't trust the stranger, so they banished him. Some time later, the woman discovered that she was pregnant."

Caitlin was surprised. "Wow! What did she do?"

"She had the baby, a girl. Once the child was born, the mother discovered that the baby had unusually bright green eyes."

"You mean like mine? But I thought that it only happened with blue eyes." She got up. "I'll be right back." Caitlin hurried out of the room and into the kitchen, looking for Kathleen.

"Do ya be needin' anythin'?" she asked when she saw Caitlin.

"I have a question to ask you. Do you know any of the other healers from the other villages?"

Kathleen nodded. "Aye. Megan O'Sullivan. She be the Healer from _Sráidbhaile le an __Farraige_ (Village by the Sea). She be a good friend."

"I was wondering if you could tell me what color her eyes were. Are they blue?"

"Say me nay, Mistress Caitlin, but her eyes be green. Why do ya ask?"

"I was wondering if all the healers from the other villages had blue eyes like my mom and me, or if they were different colors."

"They be different colors, same as you and me."

Caitlin smiled at her. "Thank you." She hurried back to the small den where Daniel was still reading. He looked up when she returned.

"Where did you go?"

"I went to talk to Mistress Kathleen for a minute. I had to ask her something." She grabbed her mug of tea and sat down again. "I was wondering if all the village healers had blue eyes, or if their eyes were different colors. She told me she has a friend, the healer from the village _Sráidbhaile le an __Farraige_ that has green eyes."

Daniel thought for a moment. "So it must be only the brightness of the colors that's different."

"I guess so. So what else does the book say?"

He scanned the book again. "Um, it says that the child grew up with unusual abilities like an unusual knowledge of plants and herbs and a beautiful singing voice. The child also had green tears."

"That's more than just a coincidence, Daniel," she told him, taking a drink from her tea.

"I agree," he told her, flipping ahead a few pages. "But it doesn't say how she got that way."

"It had to have been that stranger that had come into the village."

"I agree there, too, but it doesn't say anything more about him, other than that soon after the child was born, strange things began to happen not only in their village, but all over."

"What kind of things?"

He took a drink of his tea, and continued. "Miracles, people being saved from accidents, people who were sick suddenly getting better; things like that."

Caitlin went to put another log on the fire. "Is there anything else?"

"The people came to believe that their 'god' had followed them here, so they built churches and started worshiping. After that, there's nothing else."

"I see. Well, at least we learned something we didn't know before," she told him. "Maybe another village has the answers in one of their books."

Daniel shook his head. "I don't think so. I think that that's all we're going to get."

She went over to the small table and poured herself some more tea. "Would you like some more?" she asked him.

He nodded, and she refilled his mug. "So we'll never know who the stranger was?" she asked him as she sat down beside him.

"Probably not," he said as he put the book down and took a drink of his tea. "Come here," he said, smiling at her and holding out his arm.

She scooted over and snuggled into him, sighing contentedly. "Well, if anyone can figure it out, you can." She tilted her head up to look at him. "Daniel, would you tell me something?"

"Of course."

"Tell me about Sha're."

Daniel paused a moment. "I don't know where to begin." He thought for a moment before starting. "Over nine years ago, a woman named Catherine Langford came to me and asked me to help with a special project. It was the Stargate Program. I deciphered the cover stone on it, and I figured out what the symbols on the gate were and what they meant, eventually opening the gate itself. Jack and I were part of the first team that went through the gate to a planet called Abydos. When we got there, we discovered a village that was reminiscent of early Egypt. The people there were slaves of a Goa'uld named Ra. He was considered the Sun God, or God of Light."

He took a drink of his tea. "We helped these people defeat Ra, and an Abydonian man named Kasuf gave me his daughter as a gift. He and his people thought we were messengers from Ra. I felt that there wasn't anything left for me back on Earth, so I decided to stay on Abydos with her and her people. Jack and the rest of the team came back to Earth. After they left, we were married, and at first, it was rather awkward. But eventually we fell in love with each other.

Caitlin looked up at him. "What was she like?"

Daniel smiled. "She was smart, strong, loving, and had a wonderful laugh, along with a fantastic sense of humor. She would laugh at me when I went to do the simplest chores that the Abydonian people took for granted. Things like grinding yaphetta flour."

She giggled. "I can imagine that. What else was she like?"

He gently rubbed her arms. "Well, her father, Kasuf, was the leader of their people, so she was a bit spoiled. She also had a temper, but she also loved passionately, too."

"So what happened?"

"Almost a year after Jack and the others left, he and Sam came back through the gate to Abydos to tell me that another Goa'uld had come through the gate on Earth. I didn't know who it was at the time, but while they were there on the planet, a Goa'uld named Apophis came through the gate. At that time Teal'c was his _First Prime_, or the leader, of all his Jaffa warriors. He helped Apophis kidnap Sha're, her brother Ska'ara, and a few other Abydonian people. It turned out that Apophis was also the one that had come through the Stargate on Earth."

"We followed him back to Chulac, Teal'c's home planet, where Jack, Sam, and I were captured. We convinced Teal'c to join us in our fight against the Goa'uld, and we saved many of the people Apophis had taken as slaves. Unfortunately we couldn't save them all. Sha're was one of them. She had been taken as a host for another Goa'uld, Amaunet, who was Apophis' queen."

"We headed back to Stargate Command, and every mission after that we did what we could to try and find Sha're and Ska'ara. Three years after Sha're was kidnapped, she returned to P8X-873. She had captured and enslaved the rest of the Abydonian people. I tried to save her, but it was no use. Amaunet tried to kill me, and Teal'c had to shoot her with his staff weapon to stop her. The blast killed her."

Caitlin was horrified. "Oh, Daniel," she said, wrapping her arms around him a little tighter. "I'm so sorry you had to go through all that. I won't even pretend to know half of the things you were talking about, but witnessing the death of a loved one is horrible no matter how it happens."

"I know," he replied. "But I think that she had already stopped being my Sha're the day she became Amaunet. In a sense, she had already 'died' to me. I had already mourned the woman I had fallen in love with, been married to. But at least I could finally lay her body to rest with her people on Abydos."

Caitlin sat up and looked directly into his eyes. "Daniel, I don't know what's in store for us, especially with the Ori threat out there, but I promise to try as hard as I can to stay by your side. I want to be there, doing whatever I can to help you in some small way. I know I will never take the place of Sha're; that you still love her very much. But I want you to know that I'm not jealous of her or the love you still feel for her. I know that you love me very much, and I want you to know that it's okay, because I know that there's enough room for both of us and more in your heart."

Tears in his eyes, Daniel didn't know what to say. He leaned in and tenderly kissed her, caressing her cheek. "How did I ever get so lucky?" he told her. "I love you so much. You give all you have, and expect nothing in return."

"I learned that from Mom. She was so generous with her knowledge of herbs and plants, helping all she could. And Grandma Sarah believed that 'it was better to give than receive'. She always tried to do what she could for those that were less fortunate than her."

He hugged her close, kissing her head. "I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I promise to try as hard as I can to stay right here beside you."

Caitlin smiled and went to go get another cup of tea. "Ouch!" she cried out, lifting her right foot up off the floor.

"What is it?" Daniel asked, concerned.

She hopped back to the couch, handing Daniel her mug. She pulled off her shoe and began rubbing her foot. "It's my foot," she told him. "My feet aren't used to these shoes as they have no arch support. I just didn't realize how sore they would get."

"Here, let me," he told her, setting her cup down on the small table beside him.

She put her feet up into his lap and he took off the other shoe, rubbing them.

"How's that?" he asked her.

Caitlin rested her head back and smiled contentedly. "Oh, that feels so good, Daniel! My feet are so sore from those shoes. But don't worry, I'll get used to them eventually."

"Do you want some more tea?"

"Sure. What time is it?"

Daniel glanced at his watch, noting that it was after ten Earth-time. "Wow! It's after ten. We've been in here the whole night."

"See, that's what happens when you work too hard," she chided him, smiling.

"Yeah, well you work too hard yourself," he told her as he continued rubbing her feet.

"Yes, but I promised Sam that I wouldn't let you do that anymore. So maybe we'd better get to bed." She put her feet down and sat beside him. "You know, I've noticed something since we've been here."

"What's that?" he asked as he poured some tea into her mug, handing it to her.

"Well, most people who drink a lot of coffee or pop with caffeine in it don't do to well when they go without it. They get headaches, among other things. But I haven't had a headache at all, and I'm as addicted to Diet Coke as you are your coffee. So we should both be experiencing withdrawal symptoms."

"We've been drinking their tea," her offered. "Maybe it has some kind of natural caffeine or something in it."

"Before we leave tomorrow, I'm going to ask Mistress Kathleen if I can take some of her tea back with us. I really like it, and we can also give Dr. Lam a small sample for testing."

Daniel drank the last of his tea. "That's a good idea. In the meantime, why don't we head on up to bed? We have a busy day tomorrow, and we have to head back to Earth around four in the afternoon."

Caitlin finished her tea, put on her shoes, and stood, lacing her fingers with his. He grabbed the books, and together they went to find Mistress Kathleen.

"Mistress Kathleen?" he called out.

Kathleen walked out of the kitchen rubbing her hands on a small cloth. "Ah, Master Daniel, Mistress Caitlin. Did ya get the books finished?"

He nodded. "Yes. I did learn some interesting things, but for the most part, I didn't find what I was really hoping to find."

"Ah well, maybe ya kin find it somewhere else. Would ya be headin' off 't bed now?"

Caitlin nodded. "Yes, and if you wouldn't mind, I'd like another pitcher of water and a glass, please."

"Aye, 'tis fine. I c'n bring it up 't ya now and start a fire in yer rooms if ya like."

Daniel shook his head. "That's okay, Mistress Kathleen. I can build one."

"All right. I'll be bringin yer water up in a few minutes, and don't 'cha be worryin' bout the gatherin' room. I c'n take care of the fireplace and the lamps."

"Thank you," Caitlin told her as Daniel led her upstairs. They first went to his room and started a fire in the fireplace, making sure it was going well before they headed to her room.

"I'm really tired," Caitlin told him as he started a fire in her room. "You know, I really learned a lot from Mom today, and I'm kind of looking forward to spending all that time with her."

He stood up. "I know, but won't you miss me?" he asked her as he came and put his arms around her.

"Of course I will! But I never in my wildest dreams thought I'd ever see my mom again, and this will be a wonderful, precious time for us to become close again."

"I know," he said, smiling at her. "I just wanted to make sure you would miss me."

Caitlin tilted her head up and kissed Daniel, slowly, passionately. "Does that answer your question, Dr. Jackson?"

"Yes it does. It does something else to me, too, but I'm a little tired myself, so I'll leave you to get some sleep." He kissed her again, gently, tenderly. "_Is tú mo ghrá__, mo í__onú__í__n _(I love you, my beloved)," he said to her.

"_Oíche mhaith, gorm __greadfach_ (Good night, blue eyes)."

"Blue eyes, huh?" he said, a sexy smile on his lips. "I could call you the same thing. And you know, you said that really well. You're really picking up the Gaelic language fast."

Caitlin smiled at him. "I have a fantastic teacher.

"Well, I have a great student."

"So what are we going to do tomorrow?" she asked him as she laid her nightshirt out on the bed.

"I have to give these books back to Minister Aedan, and I'd like to stop in and see how Mistress Cíara is doing with her new spinning wheel. We can go see you mom after that."

"When are you planning to take the books back to Minister Aedan?"

"In the morning. Why?"

"I was thinking that we could ask him and his wife to join us here for lunch tomorrow.

Daniel smiled. "That sounds good. We can ask him when we see him."

"When we go to see Mom, I'll ask her to come, too."

"Sure." He checked to see that the fire was going strong, then stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her again. "I'd better get going so we can both get some sleep," he told her, nuzzling her neck. "Otherwise I might not leave here."

She turned to look up at him. "I suppose so, but I just might have to keep you here anyway."

He leaned down and kissed her, wrapping his love around her. "I love you, you know," he told her, kissing the tip of her nose. "More than you could ever know."

She caressed his cheek. "I know. I love you, too. Now scoot so I can change for bed."

He kissed the tip of her nose again. "Good night, and sweet dreams, _gorm __greadfach_."

She smiled as he left, feeling happier than she could ever remember. As she was about to undress for bed, there was gentle knock on her door. "Come in."

Mistress Kathleen came in carrying a pitcher and a glass, setting it on the small table. "Ah, I see he got yer fire goin'," she said.

"Yes. My room is really nice and warm now. And thank you for the water."

"'Tis me pleasure, Mistress Caitlin. Now tell me, will ya be stoppin' wi' us again in the future?"

Caitlin nodded. "Mom asked me to come back after Earth's New Year begins and stay for a month so she can teach me some more things. I have to check with my boss where I work, but I think I can come back."

"Good," Kathleen said, smiling. "T'would be grand 't see ya again."

"Thank you."

"Well, 'tis me own bedtime, so I'll be leavin' ya now. Have a good night, Mistress Caitlin."

"You, too," she told her as she left. She finished getting dressed for bed, and poured herself a glass of water. She made one last check of the fire, putting another log on and stirring the ashes, then climbed into bed. While she lay there, she thought about the day and the wonderful time she had had seeing her mother again. And as she drifted off to sleep, she thought of Daniel, the man she loved more than her own life, and the man who had reunited her with her mother.

The next morning, Caitlin met Daniel in front of his door. "Good morning, _muirnín _(sweetheart)," she told him. "Did you sleep well?"

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "Yes, but it would have been better with you beside me," he told her, smiling. "You?"

She nodded. "Are you hungry?"

He nodded. "Yes. Just let me get the historical books." He grabbed them from the table in his room, and taking her hand, walked down into the dining area.

Kathleen heard them coming, and smiled. "Good mornin' 't ya," she told them warmly. "I trust ya slept well."

Caitlin smiled. "Yes we did. I was wondering how the beds get so soft."

"When the hunters get any _éan_, I belieave you call them 'birds', they be bringin' some 't me, and I save all the soft feathers 't use in makin' feather beds."

"Do you fill your mattresses with them?"

"Say me nay. I make me own paddin' and fill it wi' the feathers. Then the bed coverins go on top 'o that."

"I see," Caitlin said, and she turned toward Daniel. "I'm gonna to see if I can get one like that back on Earth when we get home. It's the best sleep I've had in a long time."

Kathleen smiled. "That be good 't hear, Mistress Caitlin. And since ya be one of the first paeople 't come fer breakfast, ya kin have yer pick o' tables. Mistress Fiona 'twill be out in two shakes of a lamb's tail 't take yer orders."

Daniel led Caitlin to a table near the fireplace. As they sat down, Fiona came out, bringing their menus.

"Good mornin', Master Daniel, Mistress Caitlin. How are ya on this fine Autumn mornin'?"

"Just fine, thank you," Daniel told her, smiling. "And you?"

"I be doing well, thank ya fer askin'." She pulled out her pen and paper. "Now, what might ya be havin'?"

They gave her their orders, and as they waited for their food and drinks, they talked and laughed.

"Here ya be," Fiona said as she set down their food and drinks. "If ya be needin' anythin', Mistress Kathleen and I be right in the kitchen."

"Thank you," Caitlin told her.

As they both ate their meals, Daniel asked Caitlin what she wanted to do when they got home.

"I don't know. What about you?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could get the others together and go out to _O'Malley's_ for supper.

She thought about that for a moment. "You know, Daniel, I just want to spend some time with my girls. I miss them. Why don't we call Jason and Lacey and invite them over for a couple of hours? We could order in and watch a good movie."

Daniel smiled. "That sounds nice, sweetheart. You can call them once we get done with the debriefing."

"What debriefing?" she asked him, taking a drink of her juice.

"I want to tell the others about that 'stranger' we read about last night, and the general might have some questions for us. It's just routine."

She nodded. "Sure. That would give me a chance to talk to him about the holiday gala anyway. I have a few ideas I want to talk to him about."

"Oh?" he said, curious. "What are they?"

"Well, I want to ask him if he has anyone chosen to decorate the area where the ball will be held. I love to decorate for Christmas, and I'd like to help if I can. I also want to ask him about possibly using some natural remedies in the Infirmary."

Daniel frowned. "I think I know what he's going to say to that one, but you can ask."

They continued talking until they had finished their meals. Kathleen came out to clear their table. "So how was yer meal?"

"It was delicious, thank you," Caitlin told her.

Daniel nodded. "Yes, thank you."

She smiled. "Thank ya kindly. Will ya be joinin' us fer lunch?"

"We're not sure yet," Daniel told her.

"Aye, well t'day be a slow day, so t'will be room fer ya if ya decide 't eat here."

They thanked her again as they stood. Daniel grabbed the historical books, and together they walked out toward the new government house.

Minister Aedan was in his office working when Daniel knocked on his door. "Ah, Master Daniel, Mistress Caitlin," he said, standing when he saw them. "Come in!"

"Thank you," Daniel replied. I just wanted to return these books to you, and to thank you. I learned a few interesting things from them."

"Did ya find what ya was lookin' fer?"

He shook his head. "No, I didn't, Minister Aedan. But I did find a reference to a strange man that had come into the village of _Snoí Sliabh_ (Snowy Mountains). It said that he had unusual eyes like Caitlin, only they were green, not blue. But the books didn't say where the man had come from, or where he went when he left."

"I'm sure you'll find the answers yer lookin' fer, Master Daniel. 'Twill just take some time." He sat back down behind his desk. "So when do ya plan 't be leavin' us t'day?"

"We're supposed to head back to Earth this afternoon. Until then, Caitlin and I thought we'd stop by and see how Mistress Cíara is doing with her new spinning wheel, and visit with her mom one last time before we leave."

"We also wanted to invite you to have lunch with my mom and us at the inn today," Caitlin added.

"'Twould be honored, but we can't. Me Shannon and I be havin' lunch guests of our own."

"Oh," she said, a little disappointed.

Aedan smiled. "Aye. We were wonderin' if ya'd like 't join _us_ fer lunch at our cottage, and if 'twould ask yer mother 't join us as well."

"We would be honored," Daniel said, smiling. "Thank you. When we go over to Healer Siobhan's cottage later, we'll ask her."

He clapped his hands together. "Good! Then I be tellin' me lovely Shannon 't set three more places at our table fer lunch. But fer now I'll be walkin' out wi' ya."

Daniel and Caitlin waited out in the hall as Aedan tidied up his desk and locked the door. Together the three of them walked out into the brisk morning and back into the village.

"Here's where I'll be takin' me leave o' ya," he told them. "I'll be seein' ya at lunch." He left, and Daniel and Caitlin walked over to the seamstress' house.

"Come in," Mistress Cíara called out. She smiled when she saw who it was. "Good mornin', Master Daniel, Mistress Caitlin! How might ya be on this fine mornin'?"

"We're just fine," Caitlin told her. "We came to see how you're coming along with your new spinning wheel."

Cíara beamed. "'Tis a wonder, this wheel. I already done a full spool of thread that be takin' me more than a day 't make the old way. Thank ya kindly, Master Daniel."

"Will you be teaching the other village seamstresses?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Yes and no. 'Twill be teachin' the seamstresses of _Snoí Sliabh_ and _Go Leor B__láthanna_. They be teachin' the others."

"Good. Now you know that if you need any help at all, you can contact us back on Earth."

"Aye, Master Daniel. I understand. But I think I be doin' just fine. Here," and she pulled the now-full spool off the wheel, unwinding the thread a little to show them. "See? 'Tis full, and I be ready 't start on another one. But fer now, I be takin' the spinnin' wheel back 't Master Gavin fer a few days. He be wantin' 't study it and try buildin' one. So fer now I be spinnin' the old way."

"What will he do with the one he builds?" Caitlin asked her.

"Once he c'n build one, he'll be makin' more 't share wi' the other vilages. Then I c'n teach the others how 't use them."

"I see," Caitlin replied. "So now that you have the spool full, what will you do with the new thread?"

The seamstress explained how she dyed the threads and began weaving them into cloth. "That be all 't that," she said when she was done. "Then when the fabric be ready, I make it into anythin' I be needin', like shirts and the like."

Daniel took Caitlin hand in his again. "Well, Mistress Cíara, I'm glad that you're doing so well with your new spinning wheel, and I am sure that Master Gavin will do just fine. But for now Caitlin and I have to go. We want to go spend some time with her mother before we have to leave later."

Cíara stood. "I thank ya again fer the spinnin' wheel, Master Daniel," she told him, smiling. "And I be glad 't have met ya, Mistress Caitlin. Ya should be proud of yer _máthair _(mother). She be a fine woman, and a fine healer." She walked with them out of her cottage. "If ya ever come back 't _Fluairíd Robáil_, be sure 't stop in and say hello."

"We will,"Caitlin told her warmly, and opened her arms. "_Danu Go Bragh_."

Daniel repeated her. "Good bye, and thank you again." He took her hand in his, and together they walked over to her mother's cottage.

"Mom?" she called out as she opened the door.

"Be there in a minute, Little One," Siobhan called out from the other room. She came out wiping her hands on a small cloth. She walked up to her daughter and kissed her on her cheek. "Good mornin', sweetie. Did ya sleep well last night?"

Caitlin nodded. "I did."

"So what are we plannin 't do t'day?" the healer asked them.

"Well, I thought Daniel and I could stay with you and visit some more. Oh, and Master Aedan and his wife have invited the three of us to his cottage for lunch."

Siobhan smiled. "'Tis fine, sweetie, and we can visit more if ya like. But Master Daniel, if ya have other things ya want 't be doin'..."

"No," he told her. "I just checked in on Mistress Cíara, and she's doing just fine with the new spinning wheel. Besides, I would like to stay and visit with you as well."

She nodded. "'Tis fine. Just let me put on some tea, and we'll sit fer awhile."

For the rest of the morning, the three of them sat, talking and laughing. A couple of people came to the cottage seeking the healer's help, and Caitlin again marveled at her mother.

"I can't believe it, Mom," she said after the latest customer had left. "You do so much for these people."

"Aye, but they be yer paeople now too, sweetie."

"I know, but seeing you do what you do, that's one of the main reasons I became a homeopathic practitioner in the first place. I had a great role model."

"'Twould like 't see ya workin', I would. Might I come back 't Earth wi' ya sometime?"

Daniel shook his head. "I'm afraid not. There would be too many questions."

Siobhan looked at him, confused. "I not be understandin' ya, Master Daniel."

"Remember, Mom," Caitlin explained. "You've been declared legally 'dead' back on Earth. For you to show up now..."

"Ah, I be understandin' now," she said. "Yer right of course, Master Daniel."

Caitlin thought for a moment. "Daniel, could she at least come to Stargate Command? She wouldn't be able to go outside of the base, but she could at least come to Earth."

"Maybe, but that's up to the general. We'll talk to him about it when we get back."

"Ah well, at least I'll be getting' 't see ya in a month or so, Little One," Siobhan said, smiling at Caitlin. "I have that 't look forward to."

"As do I, Mom," Caitlin said. She checked her watch. "It's almost noon. We should head over to Minister Aedan's cottage now."

Her mother nodded. "Aye. Just let me put out the lamps and fire in the hearth." As she went did that, Daniel got up and handed Caitlin her cloak, grabbing the healers' as well. When they were all ready, Siobhan led them outside and over to Minister Aedan's cottage.

"Welcome friends," Shannon said as she opened the door to their cottage. "Come in."

Siobhan, Daniel and Caitlin walked inside, taking their cloaks off and handing them to Shannon.

"Please! Come in and sit down," Aedan told them warmly. "Thank ya fer joinin' us."

"Thank you for inviting us," Caitlin told him.

"Mmm, something smells good," Daniel said, sniffing the air.

"It be our noonday meal," Aedan told him. "As I told ya before, me Shannon be a grand cook."

Shannon blushed. "Well, the meal be ready in a few minutes. We be havin' _e__í__rathn__í__n_." She turned toward the far door. "Colin," she called out.

"Aye, _máthair_," a voice called out. Soon a young boy, Daniel guessed about twelve years old, came out of the far room.

Aedan smiled at his son, then turned to their guests. "Master Daniel, Mistress Caitlin, I want 't introduce ya 't our son, Colin O'Malley. Colin, this be Healer Siobhan's daughter, the one I been tellin' ya 'bout, and her friend that come from Auld Aerth."

"'Tis a pleasure 't meet ya," he said politely.

"Would ya set the table fer the meal?" Shannon asked him.

He nodded, and soon had the table all set. Shannon urged them all to sit.

"Mistress Shannon, what is _e__í__rathn__í__n_?" Daniel asked her. "I've never heard of it before."

"It be a small furry creature that hops on all four of it's legs."

"It sounds like a rabbit, Daniel," Caitlin commented.

Shannon placed the delicious-smelling dish on the table, along with some cooked greens, and Aedan filled everyone's plates. As they ate the delicious meal, they all talked and laughed. Daniel gave Aedan some suggestions for their new government, and Caitlin told Shannon about some of her favorite recipes.

"Aye, yer mother be a grand cook," Shannon told her, smiling. "Many-a-time I've taken a meal wi' her, and she be sharin' some of her recipes wi' me."

Caitlin nodded. "Dad used to love her cooking, too, as well as her baking. She always made great chocolate chip cookies."

They all finished their meals, and sat around talking as Shannon cleared the table.

"Can I help you?" Caitlin asked her.

"Say me nay, Mistress Caitlin, but 'tis only a few things 't wash. I plan 't do them later."

"So what will ya be doing fer the rest o' the afternoon before ya leave, Master Daniel?" Aedan asked him.

"We'll probably just walk around the village again," he said.

"Well, when yer ready 't leave, just let me know so I c'n come see ya off."

"We will," Caitlin told him as they got up from the table.

Shannon asked Colin to get their cloaks, and Daniel helped Caitlin put hers on. They gave their goodbyes and walked out into the brisk Autumn afternoon.

"Wasn't that a delicious meal?" Caitlin asked Daniel.

He nodded. "She really is a good cook."

They spend the next couple of hours walking around the village, even going out into the forest a little. As they were walking, they came across a small clearing. Three sides of the clearing were framed by trees, but the fourth side revealed a magnificent view of the mountains.

"Oh, Daniel," Caitlin said in awe, looking toward the mountains. "Isn't that a beautiful view of their mountains?"

"It sure is," Daniel told her, standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her. "But it's still not as beautiful as you are."

She sighed. "Daniel, I can't remember when I've ever been so happy before. And it's all because of you. You helped to save my life, you give me all your love, and you reunited me with my mother. How can I thank you for all that?"

He placed his finger under her chin, turning and lifting her head to look at him. "You give me your love. That's all I want or need."

Caitlin smiled, and reached up, caressing his cheek. "I love you so much."

He leaned down and tenderly kissed her, wrapping his love around her like a warm blanket. "I know it's early," he said as he pulled away, "but what do you say about going home?"

"That sounds nice. Let's go tell Mom first, then we can go to the inn and pack our bags and say goodbye to Mistress Kathleen."

He nodded. "Sounds good."

"You know, this would be a really great place for a cottage," Caitlin commented as they walked back toward the village. "I wonder why no one has built one here?"

"Maybe no one knows about it yet," Daniel suggested. As they walked, Daniel thought about what she had said, and an idea formed in his mind.

The two of them walked up to Healer Siobhan's cottage and went inside. Siobhan was surprised to see them.

"Hi, sweetie, Master Daniel. I'm surprised 't see ya again so soon. 'Tis there anythin' wrong?"

"No, Mom," Caitlin assured her. "Daniel and I have decided to head back to Earth a little early, that's all."

"I see. Well, I'll come wi' ya 't the _cloch ciorcal_ (stone circle) 't see ya off, then."

"We plan to go back to the inn and pack our bags first, as well as say goodbye to Mistress Kathleen. So can you meet us at the Stargate in about fifteen minutes?"

Siobhan nodded. "Aye, that be fine."

"Can you also let Minister Aedan know, too?" Daniel asked her. "He wanted to see us off as well."

"Aye, I c'n do that. I'll see ya in a little bit, Little One," she said, caressing her daughter's cheek.

"Okay, Mom. See you soon."

Daniel and Caitlin walked out of the cottage and headed back toward the inn. When they got there, they called out to Kathleen.

"Master Daniel, Mistress Caitlin, I take it ya be leavin' us now," she said as she wiped her hands on her apron. "Well, I thank ya fer stayin wi' us. Ya be welcome here any time ya come back 't our fair village."

"Thank you, Mistress Kathleen," Daniel told her warmly. "We've both enjoyed our visit here, and you were very kind. You have a fine inn."

She blushed. "Thank ya kindly, Master Daniel." She turned toward Caitlin. "Again, I be glad ya been reunited wi' yer mother, Mistress Caitlin. 'Twas a grand thing."

"Thank you, Mistress Kathleen. I'm glad I got to see my mother, too."

"Well, don't 'cha be strangers now," she said, smiling at them. "If ya come back 't our village, ya better be comin' in at least 't say hello."

"We will, and thank you again."

Daniel and Caitlin headed upstairs, and soon they were packed, Daniel having changed into his uniform. When he came out of his room, he noticed that Caitlin hadn't changed. "Aren't you going to wear the BDU's back to Earth?" he asked her, confused.

"No. I thought that I'd wear this back so that the next time I come to Danu, I can wear this here instead of BDU's. I'll change back into my jeans and stuff when we get back."

He nodded in understanding. "Okay. Well, are you ready to head back?"

She nodded, and put her hand in his, and together they headed downstairs and out toward the gate.

Minister Aedan, Shannon, and her mother were all waiting for them near the DHD when they got there.

"Now don't 'cha be strangers 't our village," Aedan told them, smiling and shaking Daniel's hand.

"We won't. Now that we're allies, I'm sure I or my team will come back often to check up on things,and Mr. Collins can contact us if he needs to. Besides, if the Ori do come here, we'll come to help you fight them. And Caitlin will be coming back to stay with her mother for a month."

"Good. Then we c'n get 't know each other better," Shannon told Caitlin.

"I look forward to that," Caitlin said, smiling.

Daniel looked over at her. "Sweetheart, if you'll excuse me a minute, I want to talk to Minister Aedan about something."

She nodded, and Daniel and Aedan walked a short distance away from the women.

"What be on yer mind, Master Daniel?" he asked.

"About a mile or so from your village there's a small clearing surrounded on three sides by trees. Do you know about it?"

Aedan nodded. "Aye, that I do."

"I was wondering why hasn't anyone built a cottage there?"

"I don't know, Master Daniel. Why do ya ask?"

"Caitlin mentioned that it would be a great place for a cottage. It has a great view of your mountains, and she loves all the trees around the clearing."

"So ya plan 't ask fer Mistress Caitlin's hand in marriage, do ya?" Aedan asked with a big smile.

Daniel threw up his hands. "No, no, it's nothing like that. It's just that she liked the area and thought it was beautiful, that's all."

Aedan nodded, a twinkle in his eyes and a plan forming in his mind. "Ah, I see. Well, the land be taken anyway, Master Daniel. Someone already took a likin' 't the place, and 'twill be buildin' a cottage there soon."

Daniel's heart sank. He had hoped that the land would be there if and when he would ask Caitlin to marry him. but it wasn't meant to be. "Oh, well. I just thought I'd tell you what she told me earlier."

Aedan smiled to himself. "That be alright, son," he said, clapping Daniel on the shoulder. "Why don't we get back 't the women now so ya kin get home?"

He nodded, and they walked back to where the women were standing.

Aedan shook Daniel's hand again. "Take care, Master Daniel, and come back soon." He hugged Caitlin. "'Twas good 't finally meet ya, Mistress Caitlin, and I be glad that our healer have her daughter back."

"Thank you, Minister Aedan, and again, congratulations. I know you will be a fine leader."

"Why, thank ya kindly," he said, a little flustered.

Caitlin turned to her mother, hugging her fiercely. "I'll see you soon, Mom," she said, tears in her eyes.

"I'll be countin' the days till ya come back," she said through her own tears. "_Is tú mo ghrá, __Beag Aon_,(I love you, Little One)"

"I love you too, Mom. I promise I'll be back."

Siobhan pulled away slightly and cupped Caitlin's face in her hands. "May the angels of Heaven watch over ya as ya travel back, sweetie."

Daniel had gone to the DHD and began dialing Earth. Once the gate whooshed open, he pulled out his GDO, imputing the code.

"It's okay to go through the gate now, sweetheart," he told Caitlin as he picked up his bag. "Are you ready?"

She nodded, wiping away her tears. "I love you," she said,to her mother, picking up her bag.

"I love ya too, sweetie. Safe journey, and may the Faether be with ya."

"_Danu Go Bragh_," Daniel told Master Aedan.

Aedan returned the greeting. "And 't ya as well, Master Daniel. "May the Faether God and Patrick bless ya this day."

Caitlin smiled at her mother. Daniel laced his fingers with hers, and together they stepped into the gate, headed home.

After coming back to Earth, Becky Simmons had gone through the short debriefing with the general, and headed up to the mess hall. Grabbing a tray and some food she found a table in the back corner and sat down. While she ate, she thought of the handsome archaeologist who had captured her thoughts. _If only he weren't dating that bitch_, she thought to herself. _But that won't last too long. I'll see to that. _ Unfortunately she knew that she didn't know much about Caitlin. She was thinking of ways that she could find out more information when two nurses came in, talking.

"Did you hear?" the first nurse said. "Dr. Jackson has a new girlfriend."

"I know, Donna," the second one said, a sad look on her face. "It means he's off the market now."

"Like you had any chance with him, Christy," Donna told her.

"One can dream." They took their trays and sat down near Becky.

_Here's my chance to find out what I can about Caitlin_, Becky thought to herself. She got up and walked over to their table. "Excuse me," she said to them. "Did you say that Dr. Jackson has a new girlfriend?"

Donna looked at her. "Yes, Airman..."

"Simmons. Becky Simmons," she said as she sat down. "So what's she like?"

"I don't know much," Donna admitted. "But Christy was in the Infirmary helping Dr. Lam when Dr. Jackson brought her in a couple of weeks ago."

"What happened?"

"She'd gotten really sick," Christy told her. "She almost died. But Dr. Lam was able to stabilize her."

"That sounds awful!" Becky told them both, faking sympathy. "So what is she like?"

"She's really nice. The times that I was in her room, she was really friendly to me."

"I see." _Well, I'm not going to get much out of them,_ she thought glumly. "Well, thank you." She grabbed her tray, putting it near the kitchen, and walked out. "I'll just have to find another way to get some information," she said to herself. Suddenly the klaxons went off, the red lights in the hallway flashing, and a voice over the loudspeakers called out, "Unscheduled off-world activation!" People all around her raced into action, and she quickly got out of their way. _ Wonder who it is_, she thought to herself. _Maybe it's Daniel. _ She made her way up near the gate room doors, finding a place to stay out of the way and wait.

"What have we got, Walter," Gen. Landry called out as he came down the circular stairs.

"Receiving IDC now, sir. It's Dr. Jackson."

"Who is it, general?" Sam asked as she, Teal'c, and Cam all came into the control room.

"It's Dr. Jackson," he told them, and turned back toward Walter. "Open the iris." He and the rest of SG-1 all walked down into the gate room. "Welcome back, Dr. Jackson, Miss O'Brien," he told them warmly as they came down the ramp, the gate shutting down behind them.

"It's good to be back, sir," Daniel told him.

"Did you have a good time?" Sam asked them.

Caitlin nodded. "Yes we did, and Daniel even got to read a some of their historical books from a couple of the other villages."

"Oh?" the general said, intrigued. "Did you learn anything new?"

Daniel nodded.

"You can tell us all about it now."

Everyone walked back up to the control room, and Daniel took his bag and Caitlin's and set them down out of the way.

"Don't worry, Dr. Jackson, Miss O'Brien," Walter told them. "I'll keep an eye on them."

Caitlin smiled at him. "Thank you."

Daniel laced his fingers with hers, and together they walked up into the conference room and sat down.

"So what have you learned, Dr. Jackson?" Gen. Landry asked him after he sat down.

"Um, one of the historical book Minister Aedan gave me was from the village of Snowy Mountains. It had a reference from soon after the village was built about a strange man coming into their village. The reference said that the villagers noted that he was a little taller than usual, and he had bright green eyes."

"You mean eyes like Caitlin's, only green?" Sam asked him.

He nodded, pushing up his glasses. "Yes. The book said that the man was injured and needed medical attention. At that time they had healers, but the healers had only rudimentary skills at best. But they took him to their village healer anyway, and she treated him."

"Now, according to the book, the man stayed with them for a period of time while he was healing, and he fell in love with their healer. Unfortunately, the other villagers didn't trust him, so they banished him from the village. Some time later, the woman discovered that she was pregnant."

Cam looked skeptical. "Okay, so a woman fell in love with a strange guy, and he gets her knocked up. So what?"

"Well, once the baby, a girl, was born, the woman discovered that it, too, had bright green eyes. The woman discovered that the child had unusual abilities like an extraordinary knowledge of plants and herbs, and also a beautiful singing voice. The child also had green tears when she cried, and they couldn't figure it out."

"Just like yours, Caitlin," Sam commented, surprised. "That can't be a coincidence."

"But what about the strange guy?" Cam asked.

"They never saw him again. But soon after the child was born, strange things began to happen not only in their village, but in all the others as well."

"What kind of 'strange things', Dr. Jackson?" asked the general.

"Um, things like people being saved from accidents, people who were sick getting better, among other things. It made the people think that their 'god' had followed them to Danu, so they started building churches and began worshiping."

"Was there anything else?"

Daniel shook his head. "No. The other book I read didn't have anything in it, either, other than the accounts of the 'miracles' happening, just as in the village of Snowy Mountains."

As Daniel and the others talked, Caitlin listened absentmindedly as her thoughts wandered over the information about the stranger. Suddenly a wild thought crossed her mind. She shook her head, thinking it couldn't be possible. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even hear Daniel calling to her.

"Caitlin, sweetheart," he called to her again, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"What? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking."

"I'd say so," he said. "What about?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking," she said, not too convincingly.

"Come on," he urged. "What were you thinking about?"

"You'll think I'm crazy."

"Miss O'Brien," the general said to her, "if it has to do with this stranger, then please, tell us."

"Okay." She took a deep breath. "Daniel, you told me that when I was sick, Dr. Lam found three different pieces of genetic material in my blood, right?"

"Yes. One was human, one was Danuan, and one was Ascended. Why?"

"This may seem strange or even crazy, but I think the stranger was an Ascended being."

"An Ascended being?" Sam asked, skeptical.

"Yes. Look at all the clues. No one knew who he was or where he came from, and he had bright eye color. Besides that, look at all the miracles that began to happen, conveniently right after the stranger left, and the baby had the same bright eye color as its father did. Maybe some of his powers were transferred to his child, and the same powers got passed down through the generations and over the centuries."

"Yeah, but they have this rule about not interfering with lower life forms," Cam told her. "They can't do that."

"I don't know. Maybe they didn't notice what he was doing until he was done?"

"Maybe," Daniel said. "But still, once they realized what he was doing, they would have stopped him. He wouldn't have been able to keep doing what he was doing."

"Well, I don't know, Daniel. That's what I get from the clues, that's all."

"That may be a possibility," the general told all of them. "However, unless there's a way we can ask this 'being', we may never find out. Dr. Jackson, you were an Ascended being once. Do you think that any of their other powers may have transferred to the child? Powers that could be used in defense of the people and their planet?"

He shook his head. "I don't think so. Those kinds of powers would have been taken away by the others if they had transferred to the child. The color of the eyes, the colored tears, and the other traits the child was born with are not that strong of powers. The Others may have decided to overlooked those."

"If only there was a way we could find out what really happened," Caitlin said.

Daniel looked at her. "I don't see how, sweetheart."

"Is there anything else, Dr. Jackson?" Gen. Landry asked him.

He shook his head.

"Very well. I want to take this opportunity to remind you all about the First-annual SGC Holiday Gala on the sixteenth of December. The party starts at six, and you are allowed to bring a date." The general let that sink in for a moment. "Okay, dismissed."

Everyone got up from the table, and the general went back into his office.

"Let's go see if we can talk to the general now," Daniel told Caitlin. Together they went to his doorway, and he knocked on it.

"Come in," Gen. Landry called out. "Dr. Jackson, Miss O'Brien. Was there something else?'

"Caitlin would like to talk to you, if you have a moment, sir."

"Of course," he said, gesturing for them to sit down. "What can I do for you, Miss O'Brien?"

"Please sir, call me Caitlin. Well, first I wanted to talk to you about the gala you have planned. Daniel's told me a little bit about it, but I was wondering where it will be held at."

"We have an unused warehouse here on the base that we'll be using."

"Do you have anyone set up to decorate the warehouse yet?"

"Not yet. Why do you ask?"

"I've been to one other Christmas gala, and I love to decorate for Christmas." Caitlin told him, smiling. "I would be happy to help you decorate for it."

"I'll take that into consideration."

"I was also wondering what you had planned in the way of music, sir?"

The general smiled. "I've been thinking about that. The Air Force has their own band, but since we're a top-secret base, we can't have them come here to play. Besides, next year is the sixtieth birthday party commemorating the founding of the Air Force, and since we can't have the Air Force band, I decided that we should have one of our own. I did some checking and found out that Major Ryan of SG-7 has conducted a band before, so I asked him to organize it. Why you ask?"

"Well, I thought that in honor of the new alliance between Earth and Danu, that maybe we should play a couple of Irish tunes."

"That sounds like an excellent idea, Caitlin." The general smiled, turning toward Daniel. "You have a very observant and intelligent girlfriend, Dr. Jackson."

"I know, sir," he said, smiling at her.

"You'll need to talk to Maj. Ryan. I'll let him know you're coming down."

"Thank you, general," she told him, smiling.

"Don't mention it."

Daniel took her hand in his, and together they went back to the control room, picking up their bags. "Let's head to my quarters. You can put your bag in there while we go talk to Maj. Ryan."

Once their bags were in his quarters, they headed down the corridors to Maj. Ryan's office, and Daniel knocked on his door.

"Hey, Dr. J," he said when they came inside. "The general told me you were coming."

"Hi, Maj. Ryan. I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Caitlin O'Brien. Caitlin, this is Maj. Chris Ryan."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said, smiling.

"Likewise, Miss O'Brien. So, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Well, Gen. Landry told us that you were starting an SGC band similar to the one the Air Force has."

He nodded. "I've already started. Mind you it's not nearly as big as theirs, seeing as we have fewer people on the base that play any kind of instruments, but we've been practicing for a few weeks now. We're getting ready to play for the upcoming Holiday Gala."

"Well, Caitlin thought that we should play a couple of Irish tunes in recognition of our new alliance with the Danuan people, and the general agreed."

"As do I, but we don't have anything prepared, nor do I know of anyone who plays any Irish instruments."

"I play an English Tin Penney Whistle," Caitlin told him. And I've been playing to a couple of tunes I really like. One of them is even a Christmas melody. If you like, I can show you."

He nodded.

"May I use your computer?"

"Of course."

She went to his computer and was soon connected to the Internet. She typed in an address, and called him over once it had loaded.

"The first song is called _I Saw Three Ships_, and it's a medley of that song, as well as _Joy To The World_. It's from one of Michael W. Smith's Christmas CD's." She pulled up a smaller screen, and soon the lilting melody came through the computer's speakers. She smiled as she listened to the familiar melody. When the song was over, she turned toward the major. "What do you think?"

"It sounds really pretty and would fit in with the holiday music, but it also sounds like there's a lot of strings and brass. I don't think our small band could play it."

"Well, there's a music store in town that carries the sheet music. I could get you one and let you look it over. You can decide from there."

"All right. Now you said there was another song."

She nodded, and turned back to the computer, searching for the next song. "The other song is called _Song for Rich_. It's a song on another Michael W. Smith CD." She found the song, and let it play so he could hear it.

"That's a really nice tune also, and it sounds Celtic, too. Do you think you could get the music for that one as well?"

She nodded.

"Okay. I'll take a look at them. Now, what kind of Irish instruments were used in the two songs?"

"Well, both songs use the Uilleann pipes as well as a Tin Penney whistle and an Irish fiddle. But the second song, _Song for Rich_, has an Irish harp and a cello with the other instruments."

"If memory serves me correctly, an Irish fiddle is also a violin, correct."

"Yes," Caitlin replied. "And you can use a keyboard in place of the harp if you can't find someone who plays one."

The major nodded. "Now, you said that you can play the tin penny whistle, but unless you know people who can play the other instruments, we can't do those two songs."

"You could have the general make an announcement about that," Daniel replied. "He can tell them to come and talk to you."

Maj. Ryan nodded. "That's a good idea, Dr. J. I'll do that in a few minutes. In the meantime, if you can get that music to me as soon as possible, I can decide whether or not we can play them."

"Thank you, Major Ryan," Caitlin told him, smiling. "I'll get the music to you tomorrow."

"You're welcome, Caitlin." He turned toward Daniel. "Take good care of her, Dr. J. She's pretty special."

He smiled, lacing his fingers with hers. "I know. I thank the gods every day for bringing her into my life."

Caitlin blushed as the two of them walked out of the major's office. They headed back towards his quarters to grab their bags, and soon they were headed out of the mountain.

"Why don't you call Jason and Lacey now, and see if they're free tonight?" he suggested as they started the drive back to her apartment.

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed their number.

"_Hello, Reynolds' residence," _Lacey answered.

"Hi, Lacey, it's Caitlin."

"_Caitlin, hi! When did you and Daniel get back?"_

"Daniel and I just got back home a little bit ago. We were wondering if you and Jason had any plans tonight."

"_No. Why do you ask?"_

"Well, why don't you both come on over to my place tonight with Daniel and me? We could watch a good movie and order in some pizza or something. What do you say?"

"_Just a minute."_ There was silence for a moment, then Lacey returned. _"Sure. That sounds like fun. Is there anything we can bring?"_

"Not really. Just come on over around say, six-thirty?" She turned toward Daniel for confirmation, and he nodded. "We'll see you at six-thirty at my place then?"

"_Wouldn't miss it, Caitlin. We'll see you then. Bye!"_

Caitlin shut her phone and turned toward Daniel. "How does pizza sound to you?"

"Sounds good."

"I was thinking about something else, Daniel. I know that Lacey for sure, and probably Jason, too, will want to know how our weekend went with Jack at his cabin. What should we tell them?"

"I've been thinking about that," he replied. "We can just tell her what would have probably happened anyway. I mean, talking about hockey and baseball, playing board games, that sort of thing."

"So if I were to tell her we walked down 'Lovers' Lane', that wouldn't be telling her any secrets?"

"It depends on how much you tell her about that. You obviously can't tell her we were on another planet, but you could tell her that there was a path in the woods around his cottage that the locals called 'Lovers' Lane'. That would work."

She smiled, thinking back to that night. "Wasn't that place just amazing, Daniel? The waterfall was so beautiful, and other than the sound of the waterfall, the area was quiet and peaceful."

He nodded. "I know, but actually, all I noticed was the beautiful woman that was with me that night." He lifted her hand, and kissed it.

"Oh, Daniel," she said blushing furiously. "I'm not..."

"You are to me," he told her, interrupting her. "And don't let anyone tell you otherwise." He pulled his Jeep into the parking lot in front of her building and parked beside her car. "I love you," he said, turning toward her. He lifted his hand and caressed her cheek. "I think you're the most beautiful woman in the world, even in the whole universe."

Caitlin smiled, reaching up to grasp his hand on her cheek. "I love you too, Daniel. You make me feel beautiful with the words you say and the gentle touches and caresses you give me."

Daniel leaned in and kissed her slowly, warmly. "I love you so much, Caitlin."

She sighed. "I love you, too. Now let's get inside so I can get unpacked before Jason and Lacey get here."

Daniel smiled and got out, handing Caitlin her bag, and together they walked into the building.

"Tink, Patches," she called out when they were in her apartment. "I'm home!"

The two cats heard her call out and came running to greet her, meowing and calling out to her. She hung up her coat and sat down on the floor in front of her kitchen sink, and they both jumped up into her lap, purring and licking her face.

"Oh, I missed my girls," she told them, petting each one in turn. "Are you hungry?"

The two cats meowed at her, so she got up and fed them both, filling their water bowls as well. Once that was done, she grabbed her bag and went into her bedroom to unpack.

"So Caitlin," Daniel said, sitting down on her bed. "What kind of movie are you up to seeing tonight? Drama, romance, action, it's your choice."

She stopped, thinking about it for a moment. "Have you ever seen the movie _Grumpier Old Men_?"

He shook his head.

"Well, Jack Lemmon and Walter Mathaeu star in it as two old friends. One is married, and the other finds a woman, played by Sofia Loren, falling in love with her. It's a comedy, but it's also a little romantic, too. You'd love it."

"Sounds like a good movie," he told her. "We can talk about it when Jason and Lacey get here."

"Sure," Caitlin called out from her bathroom. As she walked back toward her bedroom, she heard a knock on her door. "Coming!" she called out, heading for the door. She looked through the peephole and found it was Jason and Lacey. "Daniel, they're here."

"Come in," she told them when she opened her door, giving Lacey a hug. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you, too," Jason told her as Daniel came up to them. "Hey, Daniel. It's good to see you again."

"Likewise, Jason, Lacey," he told them warmly. "So how are you doing?"

"Just fine."

"Well, Daniel and I were talking about what kind of movie we wanted to watch. You guys have any ideas?"

"Whatever you want to watch is fine with us," Lacey told them as she handed Caitlin their jackets.

"I was thinking about _Grumpier Old Men_. Daniel hasn't seen it yet."

"Ooh, that's a good one!" Lacey commented. "I love how the two characters always seem to be fighting."

"Yeah, and Sofia Loren is really hot in that movie," Jason added, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Hey!" Lacey said, playfully smacking her husband on the arm. "Watch it!"

Everyone laughed. "Here, Caitlin," Jason said, handing her a plastic bag.

She set it down on the counter and pulled out a two-liter bottle of Diet Coke. "You guys didn't have to bring this. I told you we could get everything."

"We just wanted to bring a little something, that's all."

She smiled, setting the pop in the fridge to get cold as they all moved into the living room. Tinkerbell and Patches were already laying on the couch, and meowed their disappointment at having to move.

"Shoo!" Caitlin told them, pushing at them with her hands. "So how does pizza sound to you guys?"

"Sure! We haven't had pizza in a little while."

"So what are you all in the mood for?" Daniel asked them. "Pizza Palace, Dominoes..."

"Pizza Hut," Caitlin and Lacey said in unison, giggling.

He gave them an odd look, so Jason explained.

"When we go out for pizza, that's their favorite place to go."

Daniel smiled. "Okay, so what does everyone want on their pizza?"

After everyone had said what they wanted, he called the order in. While they waited for the pizza to come, they talked.

"So how was your trip?" Lacey asked them.

"It was fun. Snowy, but fun. Daniel's friend Jack is the best host."

"So what did you do while you were up there?"

"We talked, and I got to know Jack a little better. He and Daniel have been friends for more than eight years now. We also played a couple of board games, and Jack even wanted to take us to a hockey game. But I don't like hockey, and neither does Daniel."

"Sounds like you had fun."

"We did," Daniel replied.

Soon there was a knock on the door, and Caitlin went to answer it. "The pizza's here!" she called out.

Daniel came and paid the man, thanking him as he handed the boxes to Caitlin.

She took them into the kitchen and pulled out some plates and glasses, grabbing the now-cold pop from the fridge. "Go ahead and sit down, Daniel," she told him. "I can get this."

He smiled at her and went back into the living room as Lacey came into the kitchen.

"So tell me all the juicy details, and don't leave anything out."

Caitlin laughed. "There aren't any 'juicy details' to tell, Lacey. We just had a really nice time."

"You mean he didn't ask you to marry him?"

"No. We talked about it, but no, he didn't. And honestly, Lacey, I'm not ready yet."

Lacey eyed Caitlin, surprised. "What do you mean, 'you're not ready yet'? You love him, don't you?"

"Yes, but you know that there's more to a marriage than love alone, Lacey. Besides, I've only known the man for a few months now. I want to take my time and really get to know him."

"I know," Lacey told her, disappointment in her voice. "I was just hoping for a little Christmas miracle, that's all."

Caitlin giggled. "Don't worry Lacey. When the time is right, I'll know it. Besides, it's like you always say, 'Good things come to those who wait'."

"I know. I guess you're right, Caitlin.

The two women gathered up the plates of pizza and brought them in to the guys. Caitlin returned to get some napkins and her glass of pop as Lacey brought in the rest of the glasses.

"You know, Lacey," Caitlin said as she sat on the couch next to Daniel, eating her pizza, "we did take a nice walk in the woods near Jack's cabin."

Daniel nodded. "There's a path that meanders through the trees there, so we decided to take a walk. Jack told us later that the residents there call it 'Lovers' Lane'."

Jason and Lacey both smiled. "How was it?"

"The scenery was beautiful, but it was cold," Caitlin answered as she remembered their walk on Danu and smiled. "Even so, it was a nice walk."

"It was beautiful, but not as beautiful as Caitlin," Daniel told her, leaning in to give her a quick kiss."

"Honey, do you remember when we were that carefree that we could do anything we wanted to?" Jason asked his wife.

"Yes, I do. It was just last night."

They all laughed as they finished their food. As Caitlin stood up to clear the plates and napkins away, she brought back the bottle of pop, setting it down on her coffee table. She grabbed the DVD and popped it into the player, and soon they were watching the movie, laughing and having a great time.

For the rest of the evening, they laughed and had a wonderful time watching the movie. During the movie, Daniel looked over at Caitlin. He saw her beautiful smile and heard her wonderful, melodious laugh. _I'm so lucky,_ he thought to himself, smiling. He put his hand on her back, rubbing it gently, making her turn toward him, and smile. She scooted back and leaned against him, his strong arms wrapping around her as they all finished watching the movie.

Lacey noticed them and quietly told her husband, who glanced in their direction, smiling. When the movie ended, the four of them sat and talked.

"So where is Sabrina tonight?"

"She's spending the night at Lacey's mom's house," Jason replied.

"Does anyone want more to drink? Caitlin asked as she got up.

"Sure," Lacey answered. "I'll come with you."

"Daniel? Jason?"

"I do, sweetheart," Daniel told her, handing her his glass.

She took his glass and the two women went into the kitchen.

"You look so happy and in love, Caitlin. Jason and I are glad."

Caitlin smiled at her best friend. "Thanks, Lacey. I am. I've never been so happy." She poured more pop into their glasses. "Daniel makes me feel truly cherished and loved. I haven't felt this way since...since before my mom died."

"Well, it shows," Lacey said, grabbing her glass. "You can't keep your eyes off each other, and the way you snuggled into his arms when the movie started. We're just really happy for you, Caitlin."

"Thanks," she told Lacey as they walked back into the living room together.

Back at the SGC, Becky Simmons was in her quarters, wondering just what Daniel was doing at that moment. She couldn't get his dreamy blue eyes or how sexy he looked out of her mind. _I've got to get some dirt on his stupid girlfriend,_ she thought to herself. _But how?_ She decided to head up to the mess hall and grab a cup of coffee. When she got there, she noticed that there were a few people already in the room. She grabbed a mug and filled it, going to sit down at an empty table in the corner. _Ugh,_ she thought, making a face after taking a sip. _This stuff is gross! But if Daniel likes it, then I need to learn to like it, too._ She sat there lost in thought when she overheard two women at a nearby table gossiping.

"Hey, Mindy. Did you hear about Dr. Jackson?" the first woman had said. "He's off the market now."

"I know, Kathy," Mindy said, disappointment in her voice. "But I'm glad he's happy. And I hear that his new girlfriend is a really nice person."

"Yeah, that's what Amanda told me. She was on duty in the Infirmary when he brought her in a few weeks ago when she was so sick."

"You know anything about her?"

Kathy shook her head. "I heard that she works at a local health food store here in town."

_Hmm, _Becky thought to herself. _I'll have to go check that out._ She took another sip of her coffee and continued listening.

"My mom uses a lot of supplements. She really believes in them."

"You mean all that awful stuff?" Becky said, getting up from her table and sitting down with the two women. "I wouldn't touch that stuff. Give me a real doctor with real medicines any day."

Mindy shook her head. "I don't know. I've used some before, and it seemed to work for me. Besides, I take a multi-vitamin every day."

"Those are fine," Becky told her. "But all those grasses and stuff? If you ask me, it's all just a bunch of witchcraft or something like that."

"No, I checked into it," Kathy replied. "They call it homeopathy, and you have to be licensed in order to sell the stuff. They have courses for it at colleges now and everything."

"So? Give me a good doctor any day. If they haven't been through eight years of med school, then I don't trust them. Witch doctors if you ask me."

"That's not true," Mindy told her. "Many cultures and civilizations used herbal medicine. The Chinese still use it. Many people here in the US swear by it, or else there wouldn't be so many health food stores popping up all over the place."

"Yeah, and the people who practice witchcraft and voodoo use that stuff, too." _I've got them right where I want them,_ she thought, a malicious smile on her face. Becky leaned in closer, whispering. "Maybe she's a witch. That could be how she knows so much about plants and stuff, and how she snagged Dr. Jackson so quickly. She could have drugged him somehow."

"She couldn't have done that, could she?" Kathy said, a frown on her face.

"Who knows?" Becky told the two women, pressing on. "Think about it. Daniel's a very handsome man with a secret job. What if she was sent here by someone as a spy? I hear it's happened before."

"She's right, Kathy," Mindy said. "The NID have infiltrated the base before, as well as The Trust."

"Mindy Adams, you don't believe that any more than I do!" Kathy exclaimed.

"But she has a point, Kathy," Mindy insisted. "People **have** infiltrated the base before, and they probably will again. Who's to say that they wouldn't use someone from the outside to get near SG-1 so they can get in here again?"

"Well, from what I heard from Amanda, this Caitlin O'Brien isn't like that at all. Besides, when she came here she was too sick to do much of anything, even if she had been sent by some rogue group."

"But what if the group knew that?" Becky asked the two women. "And now that she's healthy again, they'll use her to get to the base."

Kathy shook her head, her security card falling to the floor unnoticed. "No, I don't believe that. I don't believe that Dr. Jackson would allow something like that to happen."

"Well, if she drugged him without him knowing it, how could he stop it from happening? I don't trust this O'Brien woman, and I wouldn't either if I were you." _There, that should do it,_ Becky thought, getting up from the table. _See how you like that, Miss Perfect!_

She left the mess hall and wandered down the halls towards her quarters. Then she remembered that Kathy had accidentally dropped her security card on the floor by the table. _I wonder if it's still there?_ she thought. She went back up to the mess hall, noticing that it was empty of people. She walked back to where the two women were sitting and saw the card on the floor. She picked it up and slipped it into her pocket and walked out.

On her way back to her quarters, she found an empty room with a computer and went inside. She sat down, entered in the nurses' code and typed in Daniel's name. In a few minutes she had found the files containing his records. "Here we go." She paged through his personnel file, noting that he had been married before. "Probably another super model-type," she said glumly. She kept going, reading everything she could find. "So he's got three degrees." She noted anything she thought would be useful, writing them down on a piece of paper, along with the nurse's codes. Becky continued on and discovered a photo of him, printing it off. "There," she said, pulling the piece of paper out of the printer. She logged off of the computer. "Better make sure that I'm not caught with her card," she told herself. She decided she'd better find this Kathy and return her card to her. "I'll just say I saw her drop it, and I'm returning it to her. And no one will be the wiser." She didn't know where Kathy's quarters were, so she headed for the Infirmary to look for her.

Dr. Lam saw her come in. "What can I do for you, Airman?" she asked.

"I was having a snack in the mess hall earlier, and I think one of your nurses dropped this," Becky told her, holding out the card. "I thought that she might be working tonight, so I came to return it to her."

The doctor took the card. "She's not working right now, but I'll take it to her as soon as I can. Thank you, Airman."

"You're welcome, Dr. Lam. Have a good evening." She smiled to herself as she left the Infirmary. _They'll never know, _she thought as she headed for her own quarters. When she got there, she shut the door and walked over to sit on her bed, putting the picture in front of her. "He's so handsome," she said sighing. "I just know that if Miss Goody Two-shoes is out of the way, he'll fall in love with me and we can be together. But I have to figure out how to get rid of her once and for all." She got herself ready for bed, all the while thinking of ways to get rid of Caitlin.

Jason and Lacey grabbed their coats. "We had a great time, Caitlin, Daniel. We'll have to have you come over to our place next time."

"That sounds like fun," Daniel told them.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow, Lacey," Caitlin said as she opened the door.

"See you tomorrow."

"Give Brina a hug for me," she told Jason.

"We will. Goodnight."

After they had left, Daniel helped Caitlin clean up.

"I had fun tonight, didn't you?" she asked him.

"I did, and that movie was really funny," he told her, chuckling.

"That was so funny when Sophia's character poured the marinara sauce all over them," she remembered, laughing.

Daniel smiled and went over to her, taking her hand and pulling her over to the couch. He sat down and put his arms around her, smelling her sweet scent of roses and vanilla. "I really had a good time tonight, and you were the perfect hostess," he said, nuzzling her hair.

Caitlin sighed and leaned back into his warm embrace. "I had a good time, too. I think they really like you." She turned to look up at him, love shining in her eyes.

He leaned down and kissed her, a slow, warm, delicious kiss. Unfortunately, the kiss was interrupted by two other females jumping up into their laps.

"Hi, Tink, hi Patches," she said, petting each one. I guess you want your spot back now, huh?"

"This must be their favorite place to lay down," Daniel said, petting Tinkerbell.

She nodded. "It's where the sun comes in during the day, so it gets warm."

He stood up, taking the cat and laying it down where he had been sitting. "Well sweetheart, it's getting late, and I have a couple of translations waiting for me tomorrow. So I'd better get going." He put on his coat and gathered her up into his arms, gazing into her deep blue eyes. "_Oíche mhaith, gorm __greadfach. __Is tú mo ghrá_ (Good night, blue eyes. I love you)."

She tiled her head up and kissed him. "I love you too, Daniel" she said, resting her head on his shoulder. "So much." She opened her door and he kissed the tip of her nose before he left. Shutting the door behind her, she sighed contentedly, and went to get ready for bed.

The next day, Caitlin was at work when she got a call from Daniel. "Hey, there, handsome," she told him.

"_Hey yourself, beautiful. Do you still want to help decorate for the gala?"_

"Sure."

"_Well, the general agreed to let you help if you still wanted to. There's a small group of people meeting tonight at seven to discuss things. Can you be here?"_

"Yes. But how will I get in?"

"_That's the best part. Now that you're my girlfriend and you'll be traveling through the gate more often to see your mom, you're being issued a pass to get onto the base. It'll be waiting for you at the main gate."_

"Okay. Will I see you, tonight?"

"_Maybe. I have a lot of paperwork and a translation to do, but you could stop in for a few minutes." _

"Okay. I'll be there at seven. Where are they meeting?"

"_Do you remember the empty warehouse I told you about? They're meeting in there. The guards at the main gate will tell you how to get there."_

"Okay. See you later. I love you."

"_I love you, too, sweetheart. Bye."_

Caitlin hung up and got back to work. Later that evening she drove to the base and found that there was a pass waiting for her, just as Daniel had said. She followed the airman's directions to the warehouse, and soon met the other members of the committee. They discussed all different kinds of decorations and lighting, and she offered her suggestions.

"Well, I think we're all in agreement here," Sgt. Thomas said when they were finished. "We'll have trees with white lights all around the stage and in the corners of the room, and a large decorated tree in the center with colored lights. My thanks to Miss O'Brien for her wonderful suggestions.

Caitlin blushed.

"Now we'll meet again on the fifteenth at two pm to decorate the warehouse." He turned toward Caitlin. "Miss O'Brien, do you know of a place where we can find affordable trees?'

"You could try the lot on Sycamore. They have good, fresh trees, and they have reasonable prices. My best friend and her husband get theirs there every year.

"Good. I'll talk to the general tomorrow and requisition them. Now, is there anything else?" No one answered. "All right then. If you think of any other ideas before the sixteenth, you can come and talk to me. In the meantime, thank you for your ideas and time tonight. Dismissed."

As everyone was leaving, Sgt. Thomas came over to Caitlin. "Thank you again for your suggestions, Miss O'Brien," he told her warmly.

"Please, call me Caitlin, Sergeant, and you're welcome. I love to decorate for Christmas as it's my favorite time of the year.

"Well, I also want to thank you for making Dr. J so happy. SG-1 saved our lives a few years ago when we came under attack by the Goa'uld, and I got to meet him then. I've never seen him as happy as he is with you."

Caitlin, blushed again. "Thank you, Sgt. Thomas. He makes me happy, too."

"Well, we'll see you on the fifteenth." He walked out of the building with her. "Are you headed home?"

"No, I thought I'd pop in and see Daniel for a few minutes, but you can get lost in this place."

"Just follow me. I can take you there." He led her to the entrance of the building, and showed her how to get to Daniel's office.

"Thank you, Sergeant. I think I can find my way from here."

"Well, we'll see you in a week. Have a good night."

Caitlin smiled at him as he left, and she got in the elevator. She decided to head down to the mess hall first to get him a cup of coffee, and soon she was headed down to his office.

He was busy studying a very old tablet in front of him when she came up to his doorway. She stood there, holding the mug of coffee and leaning against the doorway to his office, watching him, her heart filling to overflowing with love for this wonderful man. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have him in her life. She quietly walked over and stood behind him, carefully setting the mug down softly. She put her hands on his shoulders and gently began rubbing them.

"Ooh, that feels good," he said, closing his eyes and tilting his head back a little.

"I'll bet," she told him. "You muscles are so tense." She continued to rub and massage his shoulders, working out all the knots and tension. She leaned down toward him. "Hey handsome," she said, nuzzling him behind his left ear. "Missed you."

Daniel sighed happily. He turned his head and slowly, passionately kissed her. "Missed you too, beautiful," he told her, setting her in his lap.

"Have a good day today?"

"It was okay, but it's better now that you're here."

Caitlin smiled at him, handing him the mug of coffee.

He took a drink. "Mmm, that hits the spot. Thank you." He looked back up at her. "So how was the meeting?"

"We just got done, and I think it went really well. Sgt. Thomas is coordinating the decorating. He asked me where they could get some nice trees for decorating, and I told him about the lot on Sycamore road. That's where Jason and Lacey get their tree. They're prices are reasonable, and they have good quality trees."

"Do you get a real tree?"

She shook her head. "No. When I was growing up, we always had artificial trees. Mom and Grandma Sara believed that the real ones were too much of a fire hazard and a mess. Besides, the artificial ones look just as nice, in my opinion."

"That's true," Daniel said, nodding. "So when are you going to put up yours?"

"Well, I was thinking about tomorrow night. We could have supper first and then put up the tree."

He smiled. "That sounds nice. What time?"

"How about six? That would give us plenty of time to eat and decorate the tree."

"That's sounds good."

Caitlin smiled, turning towards his desk. "So what are you working on tonight?"

"SG-5 brought back a stone tablet with a lot of writing on it from their last mission, and I think it might help to solve the puzzle on how the people of the planet died."

"Have you learned anything yet?"

He shook his head. "Not yet. I just started translating it, so maybe in a few hours."

"Well, don't work too hard," she said, leaning in and kissing him again. "You need your sleep."

"I know. I promise I won't stay up too late."

"Well in that case," she said, standing up, "I'll let you get back to work, and I'll see you tomorrow night."

Daniel stood, pulling her close. "_Is tú mo ghrá, muirnín _(I love you, sweetheart)."

"I love you, too, Daniel," she told him, kissing him one last time. "Good night."

Later that night at the base, the rumors that Becky had started were spreading like wildfire, and getting bigger and bigger every moment. Airman Shannon Martin was walking down the corridors to the mess hall with her friend Airman Alyssa Peterson, when they heard a shout from behind them.

"Hey wait up!" Airman Adam Kaplan called out to them.

They stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"You headed to the mess hall?" he asked them.

"Yeah. We were just going to get a snack before heading out."

The three of them walked along, talking about the upcoming gala.

"I hear you're on the decorating committee, Shannon," Alyssa said.

Shannon nodded. "I love to decorate for Christmas, so I volunteered to help. Dr. Jackson's new girlfriend, Caitlin O'Brien is on the committee, too."

"Yeah, I saw her. I was workin' in the control room as she was goin' through the gate with SG1 on Friday. What a looker!"

Shannon shot him a dirty look.

"I've been hearing some bad rumors about her," Alyssa commented. "Don't know if they're true, though. Have you heard anything, Adam?"

"Yeah, I have. Airman Brady told me about 'em."

"What have you heard?" Shannon asked them both.

"Well, I heard that people believe she doesn't sell herbs and stuff. They think she's a witch, and practices witchcraft, and that she sells the stuff for that instead."

Shannon was shocked. "I was working in the Infirmary when Dr. Jackson brought her in, and she's really friendly. She was really nice to me, and even suggested a few things for me to try with my dry skin. I'm also on the gala decorating committee with her, and I don't believe she's a witch."

"Oh yeah? What about her blue tears?" Adam countered. "That's not normal."

"Adam's right, Shannon," Alyssa told her.

Shannon shook her head. "Doctor Lam and Col. Carter figured out that she's got Ascended genetic markers in her blood. They think that's probably the reason why she has blue tears."

"Yeah, well I don't buy it," Adam said, shaking his head. "People are saying that she's using those blue tears of hers to drug Doc J. How else do you explain her being able to get onto the base so soon after meeting him?"

"Well, _maybe_ it's because her mother is from another planet, Adam," she said, getting angry.

"I don't buy it," he told them. "I think it's all a ruse, anyway."

"Yeah, well, I don't believe them," Shannon retorted. "I've met her, and she's really nice."

"But I've heard other rumors, too, Shannon," Alyssa said. "People are saying that she's part of the NID, or The Trust. They're saying that that's the reason she's here. To get to SG1 and do something bad to them."

Shannon was getting angrier now. "Stop! I don't want to hear any more of these lies. I know Caitlin O'Brien isn't like that at all. She wouldn't hurt Dr. Jackson like that. I just know it."

"Suit yourself, Martin," Adam said as the three of them walked into the empty mess hall. "You believe what you want. I'd rather be prepared for when the NID or The Trust come crashing in here."

The three of them grabbed some food and sat down at a table. "Adam, you honestly don't believe those rumors, do you?" Shannon asked him as she took a drink of her water.

"Well, you got any proof that they aren't true? Besides, Matt Brady in SG-12 told me something else he'd heard."

"What's that," Alyssa asked, curious.

"He said that there's another rumor goin' around that she's only datin' him for sex." Adam, smiled, thinking about Caitlin. "Wish I were gettin' a piece of that!"

"Is that all you _ever_ think about?" Shannon said angrily, standing up. "I don't believe that for a moment, and neither should you! Miss O'Brien is a kind, intelligent, beautiful woman, and I'm happy for Dr. Jackson that's he's found someone like her."

"You've got a crush on him, don't you?" Adam teased her. "Come on, fess up, Martin!"

Shannon glared at him. "No, I just respect him, that's all. After what happened to his wife, he deserves some happiness for once. Besides, I respect their privacy. You should too, as many times as he and the rest of SG-1 have saved our butts as well as this planet from the Goa'uld."

"Oh, come on! You honestly believe her goodie-goodie act? Puh-leese! She's just screwing him to help the NID get on the base, that's all."

"I refuse to listen to this anymore Adam," Shannon told him furiously. "You're absolutely crazy if you believe that." She turned toward her girlfriend. "Come on, Alyssa. If you want a ride, then let's go."

Adam watched as the two women left the room, shaking his head. "Rumor or not," he said to himself as he finished up his food. "Doc J is sure lucky to have such a hot woman screwin' him."

The next day Daniel called Caitlin and let her know that Gen. Landry had found several people who played Irish instruments, and after taking a look at the music, Maj. Ryan had decided to play the two songs she had suggested. On Tuesday night, Daniel came over to her apartment and after a delicious meal that she'd prepared, helped her put up her tree. The next morning before lunch, she called Sam at work and asked her if she wanted to go dress shopping.

"_Oh Caitlin, I'm sorry, but I can't. Something came up at work, and I have to finish it today if I can."_

"That's okay, Sam. I'm sure I can get Lacey to go with me."

"_I feel so bad about it. I mean, I told you I would go with you."_

"Don't feel bad, Sam. Your work is important, and I wouldn't want to take you away from that. I'm sure Lacey wouldn't mind going with me."

"_You're not mad?"_

"Of course not! You'll just have to see the dress I chose at the gala."

"_Okay. Again, I'm sorry, but I look forward to seeing your dress then."_

"Don't worry about it, Sam, and don't work too hard. Bye." Caitlin hung up the phone and went to find Lacey. "Lacey, how busy are we this afternoon?"

"Not that busy. Why?"

"Well, the company Daniel works for is having a formal holiday gala, and I need to find a dress. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. I know it would mean closing down the shop for the rest of the day, but it would mean a lot to me if you went with me."

Lacey frowned. "Well, I don't like closing down the shop during the Christmas shopping season, but since this is a special occasion, I guess we can do it. Sure, I'd love to go with you." Lacey called Melinda out of the office. "We're closing the shop at noon today, Melinda. Caitlin needs to go shopping for a formal gown, and she asked me to go with her."

Melinda nodded, smiling. "Sure thing, Lacey. I'll start in the office."

Soon they had everything closed up and locked, and the three women were on their way out of the store.

"Have fun you two," Melinda called out before getting into her car. "I can't wait to hear about what you find."

"Thanks, Melinda," Caitlin told her. I'll tell you tomorrow if we find anything."

"So have you decided on what dress shops you want to go to?" Lacey asked her after Melinda left.

"Yes. I've already looked here in town, but I couldn't find anything I liked. I thought maybe we could go to Denver. I looked in the phone book and found a couple of places we could go to. Then we could have supper there."

"Sure. I'll meet you at your place in fifteen minutes, and we can go from there."

"Okay. See you then." Caitlin got in her car and drove home, locking her car doors. Soon she and her best friend were on their way to Denver.

"So what is this party that Daniel is taking you to?" Lacey asked her as they drove down the interstate.

"Well, as I've told you before, he does contract work for the military in Colorado Springs, and they're having a holiday gala. They've invited both of us."

"Sounds like fun. When is it?"

"On the seventeenth. I'm really looking forward to it."

"I'll say. You haven't been home hardly at all this week, from what I can tell."

"Some of his friends asked me if I wanted to help decorate for the gala, and I said I would. So I've been helping out with that."

"I know how much you like to decorate for the holidays, so it's nice that you're helping them out. So have you thought about what kind of dress you're looking for? I mean, I know you're looking for a formal dress, but do you have a style in mind?"

Caitlin nodded. "I've been looking online and in magazines, and I think I know what I want. But I just want to see what else is out there." As her friend drove, she thought back to her mother. _I should tell her now_, she thought. _I just hope she understands._ "Lacey, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Sure."

"Ever since I got those photos from my aunt, I've been curious to know if I have any family or living relatives in Ireland, since that's where my mother came from."

"You could try searching the Internet," Lacey suggested. "A lot of people are doing that these days."

"I know, but I have one clue. My father. He was also half-Irish."

"Well, I've heard of . You could try there first."

Caitlin turned toward Lacey. "I don't want to search online, Lacey. I want to go to Ireland and search there."

Lacey's jaw dropped open. "You mean... you're telling me you want to go all the way to Ireland to look for any relatives? Do you have any idea how much that will cost?"

Caitlin nodded. "I know it's going to cost a lot, but Daniel said that he would help me with that."

"Yes, but go all the way to Ireland? You can do your searching here through the Internet."

Caitlin shook her head. "I really want to go, Lacey. I've never been to Ireland, and it's the chance of a lifetime to not only see a beautiful country, but try to find out about my family's history at the same time."

"So when would you go?"

"I know that the first week or so at the store is really busy with people coming in to help them start their New Year's resolutions, so I was thinking about leaving on the fourteenth of January."

Lacey sat quiet for a few minutes. "I don't know what to say, Caitlin," she finally said. "I mean, I want you to find your family, but I don't know if I can do without you for a whole month."

"I've been thinking about that," Caitlin told her. "You could hire someone to take my place. You've been wanting to hire someone for a long time anyway since we've been getting so many new customers, and this is the perfect opportunity."

"I don't know, Caitlin. They would have to be someone who's licensed. You can't find them all over the place, you know."

"I know. But you could go to the college and check there. I'm sure they have lots of graduating students who would love the chance to work in a health food store like yours. You're a good teacher. You were with me."

Lacey thought about it a few minutes as she pulled off the interstate into Denver. "I suppose I could do that." She glanced over at her best friend and sighed. "Well, I guess all that's left is to tell you to have fun in Ireland. Will Daniel be going with you then?"

"No. He has important work here to do." She saw her friend's worried look, and smiled. "Don't worry, Lacey," Caitlin told her reassuringly. "I'll be fine. Daniel has a good friend in Ireland that he's going to contact to help show me around. And he and I plan to keep in touch with lots of letters. I also promise to write to you and Jason, and send something to Brina."

Lacey nodded. "Okay. Well, have fun in Ireland, Caitlin." She glanced at her watch. "It's about one forty-five. Do you want to stop somewhere for a snack, or do you want to go to the first store?"

"Well, why don't we at least stop for something to drink? I could really go for a Diet Coke."

Lacey laughed. "You sure are addicted to that stuff. But I guess I shouldn't say too much. I'm just as addicted to Diet Pepsi." She saw a convenience store up ahead, so she pulled in. "I'll be right back." In a few minutes, she came out with two bottles of pop, and she handed one to Caitlin. "Well, what store should we go to first?"

Caitlin pulled out a piece of paper from her purse, unfolding it. "Well, why don't we head downtown to _Priscilla of Boston_?" She told Lacey the address. "Then we can go to _Bonnie Bridal and Formal Wear_."

"That sounds good. We should be there in about ten minutes."

For the rest of the afternoon, Caitlin and Lacey went from store to store, going to a couple of bridal shops as well as a few boutiques, but Caitlin wasn't finding anything she liked. She had found an Internet ad for a new store in Denver, and she'd written it down. But she was beginning to think that they wouldn't have anything, either.

"Well, let's try this new shop you found," Lacey said as they got back into the car. "What was it called again?"

"_Uniquely Yours Bridal and Formal Wear_. It's on Newport Avenue."

Soon they were pulling up in front of the store. The two friends walked inside, and immediately Caitlin liked what she saw. She walked over to a few bridal gowns and was looking at one of them when an older woman came over to her.

"Good afternoon, and Welcome to _Uniquely Yours_. My name is Joan. Can I help you find something?"

"Yes," Caitlin told her. I'm looking for a formal gown for an upcoming holiday gala I'm going to."

"I see. Well, if you'll follow me, we have a nice selection of gowns to choose from." She led Caitlin and Lacey over to the formal gowns. "Is there a particular style you're looking for?"

"Something that's floor length and has long sleeves."

"And what size?"

"A ten."

"I see." The sale's associate thought about it for a few moments and pulled out a few dresses for Caitlin to look at.

"Ooh, I like that red one," Lacey said. "It's beautiful."

"It is," Caitlin admitted. "But it's not quite what I had in mind."

"This lovely green gown would complement your eyes," the woman said, showing her another dress. "If I were you, I would want a dress that brings attention to your beautiful eyes."

"I agree, but I guess I'll never find what I really want."

"What's that?" Lacey asked her.

"Well, I'd love to find a dress that has an Irish or medieval look to it."

Joan thought for a moment, and smiled. "I'll be right back." She walked over to a rack against the far wall, and pulled out a couple of dresses. She brought them back to where Caitlin and Lacey were standing. "We just recently got these in from a designer back East." She showed them to Caitlin.

Caitlin couldn't believe it. There, among the dresses that the sales lady had brought, was the dress she had been looking for. The dress was a beautiful flowing crushed blue velvet that exactly matched her eyes and shimmered and shined in the light. The collar was a scoop-neck design that came down and showed a little cleavage. The dress had long sleeves that were made from the same material as the dress down to the elbows, and from the elbows down was made from a matching sheer blue fabric with glittery cording all around the hem. The floor-length flowing skirt came to the floor and had the same glittery cording all around the hem. "It's beautiful!" she exclaimed. "What size is it?"

"It's a size ten. If you like, you can try it on in there," she told Caitlin, pointing to the nearest dressing room.

"What do you think, Lacey?" she said talking the dress from the sales associate and holding it up to herself.

Her friend smiled. "I think that you're going to blow Daniel's mind away if you get that dress. Go try it on."

Caitlin took the dress into the fitting room, and quickly changed into it. She came out, going to stand in front of the three-way mirrors, and Lacey zipped her up. It fit her perfectly.

"Oh, Caitlin," Lacey breathed. 'You look beautiful!"

Joan nodded. "I agree. The dress really brings out your eyes."

Caitlin smiled. "It's so beautiful, and it fits just perfect, but it's a little long. Is there any way you can shorten it?"

Joan bent down and examined the hem. "I don't think we should have a problem with that," she said, standing up. "We'll just get you measured to the length you want, and we'll get it hemmed for you."

"How long would it take?" Lacey asked her. "We're here from Colorado Springs just for the afternoon."

The sales clerk thought for a moment. "I think we can have it done by the time we close at six. I'll have our best seamstress start to work on it right away. Just let me go get her, and we'll get you measured." A few minutes later, the sales woman came back with another woman wearing a measuring tape around her neck.

"Hi, I'm Tammy. I'll be altering your dress. Joan told me you need to have it done by tonight?"

"Yes. We're only here in Denver for the afternoon."

"Well then, let's get you measured. How much shorter would you like it to be?"

"Just skimming the tops of my shoes."

Tammy quickly got to work, and in a few minutes had her all measured. "There! All done, and may I say, you will be the envy of all the women at your gala in this gown."

Caitlin blushed. "Thank you.

"I suggest that you come back at least ten to fifteen minutes before we close so that you can try it on again to make sure everything is right." Tammy told her, standing up. "Now, have you thought about the jewelry you're planning to wear?"

Caitlin nodded. "Yes. I'm planning to make a new necklace to wear with the dress."

"So you make your own jewelry?" Joan asked her.

"Yes. It's one of my hobbies."

"Well, good luck with that. In the meantime, why don't you go change, and we'll get started on your new dress."

Caitlin nodded and stepped down, going back into the changing room. In a few minutes, she came out carrying the beautiful dress. The sales associate carefully took the tag off of the dress and handed it to Tammy. "Don't worry. It will be done when you're ready."

"Thank you for being so helpful and accommodating," Caitlin told her, smiling at her.

"My pleasure," Tammy told her, then left to start on the dress. Joan motioned for Caitlin to follow her. "Have you thought about shoes at all? Many of our brides and women coming in for formal gowns like to wear higher heels. I can show you several that would complement your dress."

"Actually, I was thinking about ballet-style shoes. I have a harder time in heels. Do you have any like that?"

Joan took her over to where they had several styles and colors. "Might I suggest a black velvet style like this one?" She held up one of the shoes, handing it to Caitlin. "It would go well with your dress."

"Do you have this in a seven wide?"

"Let me check. I'll be right back." She left them and came back a few minutes later carrying a box. "There was one pair left other than our display pair." She pulled out the shoes, handing them to her along with a stockinet.

Caitlin put on the shoes, walking around a little on the carpet. "They fit really well, and I really like them. What do you think, Lacey?"

"They're okay, but then you know I like heels. For you, they look really pretty."

"I'll take them," Caitlin told the sales woman.

"Great!" Joan told Caitlin, taking the shoes up to the registers. "The total comes to three hundred, ninety-five dollars and twelve cents. Now will this be cash or charge today?"

Caitlin pulled a card out of her purse, handing it to her. "Charge, please."

Lacey looked at her, shocked. "Caitlin, when did you get a credit card?"

"Oh, it's not mine, it's Daniel's. Remember when I told you that I saw him the other day? Well, he told me that he knows I don't make all that much money, so he gave me his card and told me I could get the dress I wanted and anything I needed to go with it."

"Wow! He must make a lot working for the military."

Caitlin nodded. "He does, but he said he's never had anyone to spend his money on since his wife died, so he's happy to finally have someone to spoil."

"You have a very special man then," the sales associate told her, handing back the credit card and the receipts. "Are you two married?"

"No," she said to the woman as she signed the receipt. "Daniel and I have talked about it, but that's all."

"Well, I would grab him while I had the chance, if I were you."

"See?" Lacey told her best friend, poking her. "Even she knows a good thing when she sees it."

Caitlin rolled her eyes at Lacey. "Let's just get going, okay?"

Lacey laughed. "Okay, you win. This time."

Caitlin turned back toward Joan. "Say, I was wondering if you had a small swatch of that fabric that I could have? Since I'm making my necklace, I want to find beads to match."

"Of course. Just a minute." Joan walked into the back of the store, and a few minutes later came back with a tiny piece of fabric. "Will this do?"

Caitlin nodded. "Yes. Thank you so much for all your help today."

"It was my pleasure. Just remember our boutique for your next special event."

"I will." Caitlin told her, smiling as she put on her coat and followed Lacey out into the cold, sunny afternoon.

"So where do you want to go next?" Lacey asked her as they got back into her car.

"I wrote down the address of a bead store here in Denver that I'd like to go to. I need a few things to make the necklace for my dress."

"Sure. What's it called?"

"_Bead Inspired_. It's just a few blocks from here."

"Okay." Lacey started the car, and soon they were pulling up in front of the store. They walked inside and were greeted by a clerk.

"Hi! Welcome to _Bead Inspired_. Can I help you find something this afternoon?"

"Yes. I want to make a necklace and bracelet for myself that will go with a formal gown I just bought." She reached in her purse and pulled out the small swatch of fabric. This is the color."

The clerk took the fabric. "It's a really pretty color. Do you have any thoughts on what kind of beads you want?"

"Yes," Caitlin told her. I was thinking about using some Swarovski crystals along with some gemstone chips that match the color of the dress, if you have any."

The clerk took her over to the side of the store where there were all different kinds and colors of gemstone chip strings hanging on the wall. The woman pulled a couple down and showed them to Caitlin. "This sapphire is very pretty," she said, laying the fabric next to the string of chips.

"It is," Caitlin told her, "but it doesn't quite match the color of the fabric."

"Okay, then what about this?" The clerk laid out another string of chips, this one a more bluish-purple color. "This one is called tanzanite."

Caitlin smiled. "What do you think, Lacey? Doesn't it almost match the color of the dress perfectly?"

Lacey nodded. "It sure does. You should go for that one."

"I'll take it," Caitlin told the clerk.

"Okay." She walked over to the front of the store and grabbed a small rectangular container, putting the strand inside. "If you'll follow me, I'll show you where we have the crystals you're looking for."

Caitlin followed her over to the middle of the store where there was a long table that had trays with compartments filled with all kinds and colors of beads, some big, some small. She watched as the clerk pointed out a couple of different compartments.

"I think this one would work best for what you want to make," the clerk told her, pulling a few crystals out of the compartment and putting them into Caitlin's hand.

She looked at them. "Could I see the gemstones, please?" The clerk handed them to her, and she laid them in her hand next to the crystals. "What do you think, Lacey?"

Lacey looked in Caitlin's hand. "Those are really pretty, Caitlin. I like them."

Caitlin smiled, handing the crystals back to the clerk. "I'll take some, please."

"How long are you planning to make your necklace?" the clerk asked her.

Caitlin put the string of gemstones around her neck. "About this long," she said.

"Okay. Let me just get a small bag." The clerk went to the end of the table and brought back a measuring guide, a small bag, and a small scoop. She scooped some of the crystals into the measurer, and when she had enough, she placed them in the small bag. Finally, she scooped up a few extra beads, placing them into the bag as well. "We like to make sure our customers have enough beads to finish their jewelry pieces," she said as she sealed the bag and handed it to Caitlin. "So we always give them a few extras for emergencies."

"Thank you," Caitlin told her, taking the bag from her. "I think that will be all. I have some monofilament and some clasps at home."

The clerk nodded, and Caitlin and Lacey followed her up to the registers.

"That will be fourteen dollars even," the clerk told her after she had wrung up the items.

Caitlin pulled some cash out of her purse, and handed it to her.

"Thank you for choosing _Bead Inspired _for your jewelry creation," she told Caitlin, handing her the small bag.

"Thank you for your help."

"So where do you want to go for supper tonight?" Lacey asked her.

"What about Olive Garden? We haven't been there in a long time."

"Sure. Just let me call Jason and let him know. By the way, what time is it?"

Caitlin glanced at her watch. "It's almost six. We'd better head back and get my dress."

Lacey nodded, and soon they pulling up in front of the store.

Joan looked up as they walked back in. "Welcome back. You're just in time. Tammy just finished your dress. Did you bring the shoes with you?"

"Yes."

"Good. Let me just get her." Joan walked into the back of the store, and a moment later came back carrying Caitlin's dress. "You can try it on in the dressing room here." She hung up the dress, and let Caitlin change.

Caitlin came back out a few moments later wearing the dress and shoes, and stepped up onto the little platform in front of the mirrors.

Tammy zipped her up, and stepped back to check the hem. "What do you think?"

Caitlin looked at the hem, and smiled. "It's perfect. What do you think, Lacey?"

"You're right. It's just the right length. You're really going to knock Daniel's socks off in that dress."

Caitlin blushed slightly. "Thank you so much for doing this on such short notice," she told Tammy.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you're pleased."

Caitlin stepped down and quickly changed out of the dress. She came out and handed the dress back to Joan, who put it on a hangar and covered it up for her.

"Again, please remember our store for your next formal purchase," she told Caitlin, handing the dress to her. "And have a wonderful time at your gala."

"Thank you, and I will." She and Lacey walked out of the store back to Lacey's car, and Caitlin carefully hung the dress in the back seat. "Well, let's head to Olive Garden. I'm hungry."

"Me, too," Lacey told her as the sun set below the horizon. She turned on the radio, tuning it to a local station.

"_This is KOSI, one-oh-one point five on your dial. Our time is six-ten, and here is our local forecast. Tonight, expect lows in the lower twenties, with an eighty percent chance of snow. Accumulations of three to four inches are possible out of this storm. Winds will be from the West-Southwest, ranging from fifteen to twenty miles an hour. Tomorrow..."_

Lacey looked over at Caitlin. "Uh-oh," she said with a frown. "I think we'd better head back to Colorado Springs instead. It sounds like we're in for some snow again."

Caitlin nodded. "You're right, Lacey. Besides, we can eat out up there. Let's head home before that snow gets here."

Lacey made her way back to the interstate, and in a few hours they had gotten back to Colorado Springs. The snow was starting to fall as they pulled off onto an exit ramp. "Good thing we left when we did," she told Caitlin. "Look at the snow falling."

"I know. So where do you want to go for supper?"

"There's an Olive Garden here. It's on North Academy Boulevard. Let's go there."

Soon they were pulling up to the restaurant, and once inside, they talked about their afternoon.

"I still can't believe I found the dress I was looking for," Caitlin said, sighing happily. "I know Daniel's going to love it."

"I think so, too," Lacey told her as she finished up her meal. "But I want you to promise me that you'll tell me all about it the next day."

"It isn't for a few weeks yet, Lacey, but I promise." She turned toward the windows and looked outside. "I think maybe we'd better head home. The snow's really coming down hard now." She finished up the last of her food.

Lacey looked out as well. "I think you're right." Their server passed their table, and she stopped her. "We're ready to leave now. Could we have our check, please?"

"Sure. I'll be right back." Their server left and came back a moment later with their check and a couple of mints. "Thank you, and come again. Drive safely."

"We will," Caitlin told her, smiling. "Thank you." She pulled out her checkbook and pen ready to write a check, but Lacey stopped her.

"Uh-uh. My treat. You can get the check the next time."

"Okay," Caitlin said, smiling. "It's a deal. But I'll leave the tip." She put some money down on the table, and the two friends headed home.

In a little while Lacey was pulling up in front of Caitlin's apartment building.

"So will you close the store tomorrow because of this snow?" Caitlin asked her before getting out.

"No. There has to be a lot more snow before I would close it. But if I do decide to close it, I'll call you. For now, just make sure you drive carefully tomorrow."

Caitlin got out and took her purchases out of the back seat. "I will," she told Lacey as she shut the back door. "Thanks for coming with me today, and give Brina a big hug from her auntie."

"I will. Night, Caitlin. See you at work tomorrow."

Caitlin closed the car door and waved as her best friend drove away. She walked into her apartment with her new purchases, and Tinkerbell and Patches were meowing around her, sniffing and pawing the plastic bag. "Hey!" she told them, shooing them away with her foot. "This is mommy's new dress. Now shoo!" She hung the dress up in her closet and put the box with the new shoes in it underneath. Finally, she took her jewelery items and put them on the kitchen table. "Well, time for bed, girls," she said yawning, getting herself ready for bed. "Mommy's got a busy day tomorrow."

It was after supper on the base and the general was headed to the mess hall for a snack. "I hate late nights," he grumbled to himself as he walked along the corridors. He could see some of his personnel talking and whispering amongst themselves. Once he got to the mess hall, he grabbed a cup of coffee, noticing that there were others in the room that were talking. From his years of military training, he picked up bits and pieces of the conversation, enough to make him frown. He grabbed an apple and saw that two of his people were engaged in a heated discussion.

"You're wrong, Adam," Shannon told him emphatically. "I just don't believe she's a witch! I've heard of a lot of people who are homeopathic healers."

Adam wasn't convinced. "Like I told you before, how do you explain her getting in here so soon after she met Dr. Jackson, huh? She's gotta be a witch, and she drugged him to get in here. That means she's also working for one of those groups, too."

"I don't believe it," she told him. "I also don't believe that she's only dating him for sex, either."

"If she is, he's one hell of a lucky man. Boy what I wouldn't give for a piece like that!"

"You're disgusting, Adam," she, told him angrily.

The general heard Daniel and Caitlin's names, so he went over to the couple. "Is there a problem here?" he asked them.

"Sir!" she said, sitting up straighter. "Forgive us. We didn't see you there."

"At ease," he told them. "Now what seems to be the trouble here? I heard you talking about Dr. Jackson and his girlfriend. Anything I should know?"

Shannon frowned. "I'm trying to tell Airman Kaplan here that the rumors aren't true."

"Shut up, Martin!" Adam hissed at her.

"What rumors, Airman?" General Landry asked.

"No...no rumors, sir," Adam stuttered. "We were just talking."

"Just exactly what kind of rumors have you heard?" the general asked, anger creeping into his voice.

"Just some rumors about Dr. Jackson and his new girlfriend, sir," Shannon told him.

General Landry put up his hand, stopping her. "In my office. Now!" He turned and left, the two airmen right behind him.

"Great, Martin," Airman Kaplan grumbled. "Now you've done it!"

They followed the general into his office, standing at attention as he closed both his doors. He put his cup and apple down on his desk and sat down, an angry look on his face. "Now, start from the beginning. Exactly _what_ kind of rumors have you heard?

Both of them stood at attention, not saying anything.

"Maybe you didn't hear me. I asked you to tell me what kind of rumors you've heard."

Shannon took a deep breath. "Airman Kaplan heard them and was telling me about them."

Adam gave her a dirty look.

"Airman Kaplan, you care to tell me what these rumors are?" the general asked, barely able to control his anger.

Adam gulped. "Well sir, rumors are that Dr. Jackson's new girlfriend is really a witch, and that she's using her tears to drug him to get in here because she's working for the NID or The Trust. There's also a rumor that she's only dating him for sex. Doc J's real damn lucky, if you ask me."

"Shut up, Adam!" Shannon hissed.

"That's _Doctor Jackson_ to you, Airman," General Landry told him, his voice cold. "And if I **ever** hear another comment like that from you, you'll be cleaning toilets at the Disciplinary Barracks at Ft. Leavenworth. Is that clear?"

Adam stood up straighter. "Yes, sir!" he said loudly.

Gen. Landry picked up his phone. "Get me Gen. O'Neill on the phone right away!" he shouted into the phone. A few minutes later, his phone rang. He talked for a few moments, then hung up, turning back toward the two airmen.

"Now, you care to explain who started these rumors, Airman Kaplan, or where you heard them?"

Adam looked at him. "I can't sir. I just heard it from one of the guys in the gym, and he heard it from someone else. The rumors are all over the base."

He put his hands on his desk, and leaned in, looking intently at them, anger clearly showing on his face. "I want you to listen to me and listen well. If I find out that either one of you started these rumors, I will personally have you both transferred to a base in Alaska. What you've heard is not true. We did a thorough background check on Miss O'Brien, and she does, in fact, work as a homeopathic healer. And that phone call I just got was from General O'Neill. He confirmed that Miss O'Brien has not been contacted by the NID or The Trust." He turned to look directly at Airman Kaplan.

"Furthermore, what they do in private is their business, not ours. I will not have anyone speculating what they may or may not be doing, as it is an invasion of their privacy. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

Airman Kaplan gulped. "Yes sir," he said glumly, realizing that his friend was right after all.

"I'm warning both of you right now," he said finally, his voice cold like a bitter winter wind. "If I hear of any more unprofessional conduct from you two, I'll immediately put both of you on report. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir" they both said, stiffening.

"Dismissed!"

They saluted and left, and the general sat down to write a memo about unprofessional conduct.

The next afternoon Caitlin was ringing up a customer when someone walked into the store. She looked up and smiled. "Sam! It's good to see you. I'll be with you in a minute." She turned back toward the register. "Here's your change, Mrs. Dauby. Let me know how things turn out with your son."

"I will, deary, and thank you. Have a good afternoon."

"You, too," she called out as the woman left the store. She came out from behind the registers and went over to Sam. "I thought you'd be working this afternoon."

"Well, I had some free time, and I remembered what you told me on Thanksgiving about trying some of your products, so here I am."

"Hey Lacey," Caitlin called out as her friend came out of the office. "Sam's here."

Lacey looked up. "Hi, Sam! What brings you in to our humble little store?"

"Caitlin was showing me some of your wonderful products on Thanksgiving, so I thought I'd try a few for myself."

"That's great." The door chimed, letting Lacey know that someone had come in. "Oh, I see another customer. Excuse me."

"So what are you looking for?" Caitlin asked Sam as Lacey left.

"Well, I thought I'd try some of your facial and hair care products."

"Okay, but I need to know a few things. First, what is your hair normally like?"

"It's dry a lot, and brittle, too."

Caitlin walked her over to the shelf containing the hair care products. "Okay. Is that because you 'travel' frequently?"

Sam looked at her, and caught her meaning. "Oh, I see. Yes, it is. I think that's why my face seems so dry as well."

"Well let's start with your hair first." Caitlin pulled down a bottle and showed it to her. "Since your hair is dry, I would recommend this shampoo as it has raspberry and lavender oils, as well as Brazil nut extract to help put moisture back into your hair and keep in there." She pulled another bottle down. "Here is the conditioner that goes with that."

Sam opened up the shampoo and took a sniff. "Mmm, this smells good. So this should help put more moisture into my hair?"

"Yep. It's the same kind Lacey uses. Her hair tends to be dry, too, and she swears by it."

Sam smiled at Caitlin. "Okay, I'll take some. But what can you recommend for my face and my body?"

Caitlin took her over to another shelf filled with smaller bottles. She pulled off a couple of bottles, handing one to Sam. "This is a really great facial cleanser that is gentle and non-irritating, and it's great for people like you with dry skin. It has wild rose oil and cucumber to help rehydrate your face. I would also recommend this rosewater and glycerin toner as well. Many people don't realize that even with a good facial cleanser, you can still find a bit of dirt and oil left on your face. So I tell our customers to use a toner after the cleanser, as it will catch all the dirt and oils the cleanser missed. Finally, I would use this green tea and rose mist any time your face feels dry. You just spray it on lightly. It won't affect your make-up at all, and it also smells good, too." She took the tester bottle and sprayed a little on Sam's face.

Sam closed her eyes and let the moisture and smell permeate her senses. "Ooh, that feels so good, and it smells great."

"For your body," Caitlin told her as she moved down the shelf a little, "I would personally try this." She picked up a small bottle of lotion and put a small amount into Sam's hands.

"Wow! This doesn't feel greasy or heavy at all, Caitlin." She finished rubbing it in, and was pleasantly surprised. "My hands feel so much better; almost like silk. What kind of lotion is that?"

"It's called _Et Carina hand lotion_. It also comes in the body lotion. I use it myself. I love it because it makes my skin soft, and because it helps to keep my hands moisturized. The best thing about it is that a portion of the sale of this lotion goes to a breast cancer foundation."

"Well, it's fantastic, and I think I'll take some for my hands as well as the larger bottle of body lotion."

Caitlin smiled. "Great! I'll be right back." She went up to the front of the store and brought back a small basket, putting all of the bottles inside. "Is there anything else I can help you with today, Sam?"

She shook her head. "No, I think that's it for today. I'll let you know how I like these products," she told Caitlin as she followed her up to the registers. "But if you like them, I'm sure I will, too."

Lacey had finished with her customer, so she came up to the registers. "So did Caitlin help you find everything you were looking for Sam?"

"She sure did, Lacey. She was great."

Lacey helped Caitlin put Sam's purchases into a bag, noticing the bottle of shampoo. "I see Caitlin has you trying the _Bert's Bee's Shampoo_ and _Conditioner_. I love it. My hair can get so dry, especially during the Winter, and this helps to keep the moisture in, as well as keep it soft and shiny."

Sam handed her some money. "That's what Caitlin told me. I travel a lot, and my hair can get dry and brittle even in the summer months. So hopefully this will help."

"It should," Caitlin told her. "If not, you can always bring it back and exchange it for something else or get a refund." She handed Sam the bag with her purchases inside.

"I told Caitlin I would let her know." Sam smiled at Caitlin. "Thanks for your help and advice, Caitlin. I really appreciate it."

Caitlin blushed. "It was really nothing, Sam. I'm just glad to help, that's all."

"Well, thanks again and have a good afternoon Caitlin, Lacey."

"Bye, Sam," Caitlin told her as she left. She turned toward Lacey. "I really like her, and I'm glad she's Daniel's friend."

"Well, I'm happy she stopped by. What products did you show her at Thanksgiving, anyway?"

"I showed her my facial cleanser, toner, and mask," Caitlin told her as she straightened some shelves. "She really liked them, but I told her that for them to work well with her face, she should come in and get the right kind for her type of skin."

"Did you show her your shampoo, too?"

"Not then. When I was sick in the hospital, she came to visit me after I got out of the isolation unit, and she offered to wash my hair. She'd brought some of the cheap stuff you get at the stores, and I told her about the kinds we sell here."

Lacey smiled at her friend. "Well, I think we just got another loyal and regular customer. Great job, Caitlin." Lacey glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's almost five. Why don't we start cleaning up and getting ready to close?"

Caitlin nodded as Lacey called Melinda out of the office. She was straightening some shelves when the phone rang.

"_Nature's Best health food store Health Food Store_. This is Lacey. How can I help you? Oh hi, Daniel. Yes, she's still here. Just a minute." She out the phone down. "Caitlin, it's for you," she called out. "It's Daniel."

"Coming," Caitlin called out as she came up to the registers, taking the phone from Lacey. "Hey there handsome," she said."

"_Hi. How are you doing?"_ Daniel told her.

Something didn't sound right. "Daniel, is there something wrong?"

He didn't want to tell her. _"How soon can you come to the base?"_

"Why? What's wrong? Are you ill or hurt?"

"_No, it's not me. Something's happened here, and the general wants to talk to both of us as soon as possible."_

"Do you know why?"

"_No. He just said that he wanted to talk to both you and me right away."_

"Okay. We're just starting to close the store now. What should I tell Lacey?" she whispered.

"_Just tell her that I have something important I want to talk to you about that can't wait."_

"Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you."

"_I love you too. See you soon."_

Caitlin hung up and went to find Lacey. "Lacey, something's come up. Daniel has something important to talk to me about, and he said it can't wait. I have to go."

Lacey looked at her friend. "Oh? Maybe he's going to ask you to marry him," she said hopefully.

"No, Lacey, it's not that." Caitlin saw her friend's crestfallen face. "Jeeze, Lacey! You sure have a one-track mind."

"With you, of course," Lacey teased her friend. "Don't worry about it. Melinda and I can handle things here. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks, Lacey." Caitlin went into the office, grabbing her purse. "See you tomorrow," she called out as she walked out. She got into her car and was soon on her way to the base.

Daniel was in Sam's office, pacing. "You don't know anything, do you?" he asked his friend.

"No, only that he wants to talk to you and Caitlin." She saw Daniel's worried look. "I wouldn't worry about it, Daniel. It's probably nothing." Sam's phone rang, and she answered it. "Okay, thank you." She hung up the phone and turned back toward him. "That was the guards at the gate. Caitlin's here. I told them to send her down here."

A few minutes later, Caitlin came walking into Sam's lab. "Hey there, handsome," she said as she walked up to Daniel, giving him a quick kiss. "What's this all about?"

"We don't know," he told her, worry etched in his voice. "He just said that he wanted to see the both of us right away. So I suppose that we should get going. You can leave your jacket here."

Becky had been walking down from the mess hall when she saw Cam and Teal'c walking a ways in front of her.

"Daniel said that he wanted to see him and Caitlin, that's all. The general didn't say why, though."

Becky immediately became interested. She started walking a little faster to stay within earshot as they continued to talk.

"Col. Mitchell, I have been hearing people on the base talking about Daniel Jackson and Caitlin O'Brien, but what I have heard is not very pleasant."

"You mean rumors? Yeah, I've heard them, too. Bunch of lies if you ask me, Teal'c. I don't believe them."

"Perhaps the general has heard them and wishes to discuss them."

"Well, we'll know eventually. Daniel will tell us when they're done."

Becky heard someone coming behind her, and she quickly darted into an empty room next to her. She peered around the corner, watching the two men.

An airman came up to Cam, whispering something into his ear. Okay, thanks." He turned back toward Teal'c. "Caitlin's here. Let's head to Sam's office to wait."

Becky knew that she couldn't go near the general's office, but she decided that she could try and find an empty room nearby, so she headed up there and found a room. She sat down in the dark and waited, wondering what the general was going to say. _I bet he's heard the rumors, _she thought hopefully. _I hope he tells that witch to leave Daniel alone_. _Then I can have him all to myself. _

She crouched down when she saw Daniel and Caitlin walk by. _ He's holding that bitch's hand_, she thought, angrily. _Well, he'll be holding my hand soon enough. She'll never stay with Daniel, once the general finishes with her._ Becky smiled at the thought of Daniel holding her hand, smiling at her, and she waited.

Daniel knocked on the general's door.

"Come in!" He looked up and saw that it was Daniel and Caitlin. "Please, have a seat."

Daniel led her to a chair and they both sat down. "What's this all about, general?" he asked.

"I asked you here to let you know I've learned about some very disturbing rumors concerning Miss O'Brien, and I wanted to let you know about them."

Caitlin immediately stiffened up. "What kind of rumors, sir?" she asked in a worried voice.

"Well, for starters, one of the rumors is that you're not a homeopathic healer but in fact a witch, and that you practice witchcraft."

She couldn't believe it. "Witchcraft?" she said in a small voice.

"Yes. Another rumor is that you are working for the NID or The Trust. According to the rumors you're using your tears to drug Daniel so they can get onto the base. There's also a rumor that you're only with Dr. Jackson for sex."

"Who's spreading these, these, _lies_," Daniel spat out, furious. "I want them to apologize to Caitlin immediately!"

Caitlin was visibly shaking now. _No, it's not possible,_ she thought, tears coming to her eyes, not hearing anyone anymore. _This can't be happening, not again!_

"Sir, you can't honestly believe them," Daniel told him, his voice rising. "Who started these horrible rumors anyway?"

"I'm afraid we'll never find out," he said glumly. "It's like the old children's game of 'Telephone'. We'll never be able to trace who actually started them."

"I don't care," Daniel said shouting, getting up from his chair. "I want to find whoever started these rumors and make them pay for hurting Caitlin! Sir, you can't honestly tell me you believe them."

Gen. Landry shook his head. "Calm down, Dr. Jackson. No, I don't believe them. I just wanted to inform you about them and that steps will be taken to stop them. At any rate, her background check would have said if she was a witch or not, and we had someone actually go to the store where she works. They confirmed that she does indeed sell herbal supplements. And Gen. O'Neill confirmed that she has not been contacted by either rogue group."

Unfortunately, Caitlin hadn't heard any of what he'd said. She was too hurt. She jumped up from the chair and ran, sobbing, out of his office and down the corridor.

"Caitlin!" Daniel called out, trying to catch up to her. But it was too late. She had disappeared. He went back in to the general's office. "Sir, we have to find her! We have to tell her that these were all just rumors and lies; that no one believes them."

"Go find her, son," he said, his voice filled with unbridled fury. "I have an announcement to make."

Becky was still in her hiding place when she heard a sharp cry coming from the general's office. She carefully opened the door and looked around to make sure no one was around. Soon she heard someone coming, and saw Caitlin running past her, in tears. "Good," she muttered to herself as she followed Caitlin at a distance. "Serves that little bitch right for stealing my man!"

Caitlin continued to run, not knowing where she was going, the rumors and lies echoing through her mind. _Witch!_ her mind echoed. _In love with Daniel for sex_. She kept turning down one corridor after another until finally she was winded. She looked around frantically and found a dark, empty storage room. She went inside, finding a place behind a storage shelf, and sat down, tears staining her face. She pulled her knees to her chest and held them, rocking back and forth, crying.

Becky found the room she had gone into, and stopped just beside the doorway. She leaned against it, listening intently. _Good, _she thought, maliciously. _I'll just help things along a little. _"You're a witch," she called out softly into the room so Caitlin could hear. "Daniel doesn't love you anymore. He never loved you. It was all a joke."

Caitlin, not knowing it was Becky, heard what she said, and it made her cry that much harder.

Becky heard her, and smiled. _Well, that should do it,_ she thought triumphantly as she headed to her quarters. _After this she'll leave Daniel for good, and I can have him all to myself._

Daniel couldn't believe it. He raced up to Sam's lab.

"Daniel!" Sam said, startled. "What's wrong?"

"It's Caitlin. She's run off! She and I were in the general's office, and he told us that there have been rumors going around the base about her. Nasty, horrible rumors!"

"Slow down, Daniel! What kind of rumors?" Sam asked.

He quickly told his friends. "She heard the rumors and ran out of his office, crying. We have to find her and tell her that they were only rumors. Please!" he begged.

"Calm down, Daniel," Cam told him. "We'll find her." The group all walked out of the lab, headed to the secondary armory nearby. Cam went inside and came back with four radios. "Daniel, you check the Infirmary and the mess hall," he said, handing everyone a radio. "Teal'c, you check the guest quarters. Sam, you check around here, and I'll check near the general's office. If you find her, shout out." He kept a radio for himself. "Okay, boys and girls. Let's go."

Everyone left to go check their respective areas, calling out Caitlin's name. As Teal'c walked pass her quarters, Becky smiled in satisfaction. _She won't talk to you, Daniel. And that means you're all mine._

Daniel was becoming frantic. He pushed the button on his radio. "Sam you find anything yet?"

_Not yet,_ she said. _Don't worry Daniel. We'll find her_.

"Cam, what about you?"

_Relax, Daniel_. _We'll find her._

As they kept looking, they heard the intercom crackle to life.

Becky was typing in her journal on her computer when the intercom came on. She immediately stopped typing. "I wonder what he'll say," she said to herself. "Maybe he'll get some people to throw her off the base." She smiled to herself and listened intently.

"Attention all personnel!" she heard Walter call out. "Department heads to the conference room immediately! Department heads to the conference room."

Becky wondered what the meeting was about, so she decided to go back up near the general's office to see if she could hear anything. She shut off her computer and quickly made her way back to the room she had hidden in before, listening intently.

General Landry was waiting in the conference room when all the department heads save for Daniel came in and sat down. They all turned expectantly toward him.

"It has come to my attention that there have been rumors going around the base about Caitlin O'Brien, Dr. Jackson's new girlfriend. None of it is true."

The people murmured amongst themselves until the general quieted them down.

"I want you to spread the word among the people in your departments that this kind of behavior will not be tolerated!" He gave them all an angry look. "Failure to do so will result in immediate disciplinary actions being taken. Dr. Jackson and Miss O'Brien's private lives are just that - private. I do not want to hear any more rumors about Miss O'Brien, or Dr. Jackson for that matter. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Good. Dismissed!"

Becky couldn't believe what she'd heard. As soon as it was safe, she stormed out of her hiding place and back to her quarters, angrily turning on her laptop. "I can't believe this!" she said, pacing the floor. "He doesn't believe the rumors. Is he that stupid?!" She logged in and opened up her journal. She still couldn't believe it. Not only had the rumors she'd so carefully started to break up Caitlin and Daniel not worked, but it was starting to look like it was bringing more of the people on the base to their side. She was furious. "This isn't over yet, you filthy little bitch!" she spat out as she sat down at her computer, furiously typing away. "I'll fix you yet!" She finished typing, and shut her computer down. She left her quarters headed for where Caitlin was, all the while plotting her next move.

Maj. Feretti was with his team working out in the gym when the announcement was made. He immediately stopped them and listened intently. As the announcement finished, he walked out into the corridor and stopped a passing airman. "What's going on?" he asked, curious.

"The general called a meeting of all the department heads to stop the rumors about Dr. Jackson's new girlfriend," the airman told him. "But now she's missing."

"Missing? What do you mean?"

"I heard that she and Dr. Jackson were in his office, and he was telling her about the rumors when she up and ran out. They're looking for her now."

Maj. Feretti nodded grimly. "Thank you, Airman." He went back into the gym and turned toward his group, his face a mask of anger. "Listen up!" he called out. "There have been nasty rumors being spread about Dr. Jackson's new girlfriend, and because of those rumors, she's missing somewhere here on the base. Anyone here know who started those rumors?"

His team all shook their heads.

"If I find out that any of you started those rumors, I'll personally see to it that you get reassigned to a base in Antarctica! Anyone who finds out who started these rumors and doesn't tell me is in for the same fate. Doctor Jackson has saved this planet and our butts more times than I can count. Anyone messes with him, they mess with me. Stadler! Grab some radios and pass 'em out. We're gonna help 'em find Miss O'Brien."

Sgt. Stadler nodded, and soon everyone had a radio and was headed out of the gym. On the way, Maj. Feretti keyed his radio. "Col. Mitchell, this is Maj. Feretti. My team and I wanna help you guys find Miss O'Brien."

Cam answered him. _ "Glad for the help, Major. Teal'c is searching the guest quarters, Sam's checking around the labs, Daniel's checking around the Infirmary and the Mess Hall, and I'm checking around the control room."_

"Understood. We'll spread out and help you look. Feretti out." He stopped his men, splitting them up and sending them out to help search for Caitlin. He went to find Daniel. He found him walking from the Infirmary down to the Mess Hall. "You find her yet?"

Daniel looked at him, his eyes full of sadness and anger. "No." He stopped, looking at the major. "How could anyone say such horrible things?" he asked, his voice filled with anguish. "_Why_ would they say such horrible things? She's one of the most loving, giving, caring people I've ever met."

Maj. Feretti put his hand on Daniel's arm. "Don't worry, Doc. We'll find her, and you'll get this straightened out. I've seen you two together, and you couldn't have picked a better woman. You two belong together."

Teal'c had finished searching around the guest quarters when a couple of men from Maj. Feretti's team had arrived to help him. He radioed his findings to the others, and decided to go down a less-traveled corridor. He motioned for the other two airmen to follow him. They were walking down the corridor when suddenly Teal'c stopped them. He motioned for them to back up around the corner where he keyed his radio. "Daniel Jackson, I believe I have found her."

Daniel and Maj. Feretti were just finishing up in the Mess hall when Teal'c's voice came over the radio, telling him of their find. "Where is she, Teal'c? Where?"

"She is currently on Level Twenty-four."

The two men raced down the corridors to where Teal'c was. Cam and Sam, along with the rest of Maj. Feretti's team weren't far behind.

Daniel looked at his friend, his eyes pleading. "Where is she, Teal'c?"

He told him.

Daniel walked toward the room while Cam talked to Maj. Feretti. "No one gets in this area," he told him. "Not until Daniel brings her out. And have one of your men inform the general that we've found her."

The Major nodded, and he divided his team in two, sending the second group to block the other end of the hallway. Then he sent Sgt. Stadler to tell the general the news.

Becky came up to the area where she had left Caitlin, and found that the hallway was being guarded. _Damn_, she thought angrily. _I need to get in there and find out what's going on, but these idiots are guarding the place. Maybe I can just slip into one of the closest rooms and wait. I might still be able to hear something_. She quietly walked up and slipped into one of the dark, empty rooms near the group, crouching down to wait. She could hear the two airmen talking, as well as Teal'c, Cam, and Sam. She waited and listened intently.

Daniel walked up to the doorway and could hear her crying. "Caitlin?" he called out. He walked in the room and could just barely make out her shadow against one of the shelves. He walked up to where she was and knelt down. "Caitlin? Please talk to me."

"Go away!" she cried out through her tears. "Just leave me alone!"

He kneeled down next to her. "Please, listen to me. Those things that General Landry said were rumors that were going around the base. No one believes them."

Caitlin shook her head. "They all think I'm a witch, and that I practice witchcraft. The general said so!"

"No! The general only wanted to tell us because he felt we deserved to know. He doesn't believe them at all. He even called in all the department heads to get them to stop the rumors from spreading. Didn't you hear it?"

She shook her head. "It wasn't something I needed to know," she said, sarcasm in her voice. "I'm only here to infiltrate the base for the NID or this Trust group."

"No one believes that, least of all the general," Daniel told her. "Please, you've got to believe me!"

"Why should I believe you, Daniel? I'm only dating you for sex, remember?"

"We both know that's not true," he told her, reaching out to hold her hand.

"No!" she cried, jerking her hand away as more tears streamed down her face. "You don't love me! You've just been leading me on all this time. You're just like Brian!" She buried her face in her arms and sobbed.

Daniel's heart broke at the sight of the woman who had captured his heart crying and rocking back-and-forth. "Where did you ever get that idea?" he asked, anguish in his own voice.

"Does it matter?" she said, looking up at him with a tear-stained face. "What matters is that I finally know the truth."

Cam could hear the conversation inside the room, and a sad look came across his face.

"What is it?" Sam asked him.

"Caitlin thinks that Daniel doesn't really love her," he said walking back toward her. "Someone must have told her that after she ran from the conference room."

"But who would be that cruel?" Sam queried.

"Probably the same bastard that started the rumors in the first place," he grumbled. "I just wish there were something we could do to help."

"I am afraid, Col. Mitchell," Teal'c said, "that this can only be rectified by Daniel Jackson, and I have faith that he will be able to do so."

"I hope so, Teal'c," Sam said, sadness in her own eyes. "Caitlin is the best thing that's happened to Daniel since Sha're died. It would break his heart if she left him now."

"I just wish we could find the bastard that started all this in the first place," Cam replied angrily. "But I guess it's like the general said. We'll probably never know."

Becky had heard what the three friends had said. _That's right, _she thought to herself._ And he won't have a broken heart for long._ _He'll take one look at me and fall madly in love, and then his heart will be okay again._ She smiled, thinking about that as she continued to listen to what was going on.

Daniel's heart cried out at what she had told him. "Caitlin, I love you! I love you so much that I would do anything for you. You have to believe me!"

She glanced up at him, disbelieve on her face.

He didn't know what else to tell her to help her believe him. Suddenly, he knew what to do. Softly, he started to sing to her. _"__I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need. I love you more with every breath truly, madly, deeply do. I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on a new beginning. A reason for living. A deeper meaning, yeah."_

"_I want to stand with you on a mountain. I want to bathe with you in the sea. I want to lay like this forever. Until the sky falls down on me..."_

She looked at him with her tear-stained face, remembering that special night. "You really love me?" she asked him in a soft voice.

"I never stopped loving you," he told her sincerely, sitting down beside her. "I love you so much it hurts to be away from you for even a moment." He reached out to touch her, and this time she didn't jerk away from him. He scooted over to her and gathered her in his arms. "Oh, sweetheart, I love you so much! I'm so sorry these rumors hurt you." He held her while she cried. "Shh," he said gently, smoothing down her hair. "It's okay. I'm here, and I'll never let you go."

Caitlin cried, the tears wetting his shirt. "I'm sorry I ran out," she said with a hiccup. "I'm sorry..."

He pulled away from her, cupping her face with his hands. "Shh, it's okay. I understand why you did. But it's all over now. The general doesn't believe the rumors, and he put a stop to them. He also told people that if he hears anyone spreading any more rumors, they'll be severely disciplined."

"He really said that?" she asked him, wiping her eyes with her hands.

He smiled at her. "Yep," he said, taking his handkerchief and gently wiping away her tears. "He's really angry that someone started the rumors in the first place. But who told you that I didn't love you anymore?"

Caitlin shook her head. "I don't know. I just remember sitting in here crying, and someone saying that from the doorway. I never saw who it was."

"Do you remember if it was a male or female that said it?"

"I wasn't thinking that clearly, Daniel," she said to him, tears in her eyes again. "I just heard someone tell me that you didn't love me anymore and that your love for me was all a big joke."

He pulled her to him again, kissing her hair. "It's not a joke; it never has been." He pulled away from her. "I love you, Caitlin O'Brien. I always will. Do you believe that?"

She looked deep into his eyes, and saw the familiar look of pure love in them, and felt his love washing over her, wrapping around her again. She nodded.

He smiled at her, and leaned in, gently kissing her and sending all his love to her through his kiss. When they pulled apart, he held her for a few more moments. "Do you believe me now?"

She nodded.

"Good. Then let's go tell the others. They're waiting outside."

He helped her stand up, and lacing his fingers with hers, they walked out of the room. They stopped in front of their friends.

"Are you okay, Caitlin?" Sam asked, worry in her voice.

Caitlin nodded. "I am now. Daniel explained things to me."

Sam reached out and hugged her tightly. "We were so worried about you. When Daniel came running into my lab and told us what happened, we immediately started to look for you."

Caitlin blushed furiously as she pulled away. "I know, and I'm sorry for that. I'm so embarrassed for running out like I did."

"Hey, you have nothing to be embarrassed about," Sam told her. "I probably would have done the same thing if I'd been in your position."

"Thanks, Sam."

"Thank Teal'c," Daniel told her. "He was the one who found you."

Teal'c came over to her. "Are you feeling better now, Caitlin O'Brien?"

She nodded, and hugged him. "Thank you for helping Daniel to find me."

He bowed his head, smiling at her. "You are welcome. You have brought Daniel Jackson much happiness and joy back into his life, and for that I cannot thank you enough. But more than that, you are a part of our family."

Caitlin didn't know what to say. "Thank you, Teal'c," she said quietly, blushing again.

"Daniel, the general said he wanted to talk to Caitlin when we found her," Cam told him.

"Okay." He turned toward her. "Do you think you can talk to him, sweetheart?"

She nodded. "I think so." She turned toward Cameron. "Thank you for being there for Daniel, Cam, and thank you for caring so much about me."

He smiled. "Well, it's like T said, you're family now. If someone hurts you, they hurt all of us."

Maj. Feretti was standing behind him, and Daniel saw him smiling. "Sweetheart, I want to introduce you to a friend of mine, Maj. Louis Feretti. He and his team helped us look for you."

"Thank you, Major," she said, smiling at him. "You must really care about Daniel."

The major nodded. "Sure do. SG-1 has saved Earth too many times to count, and they've personally saved my butt more times that I can remember. So I'll do anything I can to help them."

"I'm glad Daniel and his friends have someone who cares that much about them."

"Well, now that you're part of their family, anything I can do to help you, you just let me know. If someone tries to do anything else to you, just let me know."

She smiled. "I will. Thank you, Major."

"Thanks, Feretti," Daniel told him. He was glad he had friends like Louis Feretti that cared so much about him. He looked at Caitlin, his eyes and heart full of love. "You ready?"

She nodded, and together they headed down towards the general's office.

Gen. Landry was sitting in his office when there was a knock on his door. "Come in," he called out. His door opened, and Daniel and Caitlin came inside. He went over to her and hugged her warmly. "I'm so glad that they found you, Miss O'Brien," he said as he let her go. "Did Dr. Jackson explain things to you?"

She nodded. "He did. I'm sorry I ran out the way I did, general. It's just that I went through something like this back when I was living in Maine, and it brought up some horrible memories for me."

"It's perfectly understandable. But you needn't worry about any more rumors, as they've been stopped. Before you started Dating Dr. Jackson, we did a thorough background check on you, and everything checked out. I also talked to Gen. O'Neill, and he confirmed that you haven't been contacted by any rogue groups. But I want you to understand that if anyone comes to you in a suspicious manner, please tell Dr. Jackson or someone here immediately. We've learned from past experiences that they are capable of anything and getting to anyone they want to."

Caitlin nodded. "I will, and thank you general. You've been really kind through all of this."

Gen. Landry smiled. "You're welcome. I only wish I could tell you who started the rumors, but at least I've put a stop to them."

"Thank you, sir," Daniel said, squeezing Caitlin's hand.

"You're welcome son. Dismissed."

Becky had followed the two of them back up to the general's office and hid in the now-familiar spot she had hidden in before, listening to their conversation. She watched as they left his office, both of them smiling and holding hands, and once they had passed, she stormed out of her hiding place and back to her quarters, turning on her computer. She angrily began to type in her journal. "That little bitch thinks she's won, does she?" she spat out as she typed. "Well, she can think again! I'll have Daniel for myself if it's the last thing I do. Whatever it takes to get rid of you, you whore! Whatever it takes!"

Daniel and Caitlin left his office and headed down to Sam's lab where the rest of their friends were waiting for them.

"Everything okay with the general?" Cam asked them.

"Yes. He told me that he already knew that the rumors weren't true, and that he put a stop to them. He also understands why I ran out the way I did."

"So why did you run out?" Sam asked her.

Caitlin blushed furiously, lowering her eyes. "I had something like this happen to me while I was still living in Maine, and this just brought up all those bad memories."

"Well, why don't we do something to get rid of them?" Cam asked them all.

"What have you got in mind, Cam?" Daniel asked him.

"We could all go out to _O'Malley's_ and grab something to eat."

Everyone nodded or smiled. Daniel looked at Caitlin. "What do you think, sweetheart? You feel like going out tonight? Or do you just want to do something alone?"

She shook her head. "No, I want to go out," she said smiling. "It'll be nice to go out with our friends and put this all behind us."

He smiled back at her, squeezing her hand again. "So what time should we meet?" he asked his friends.

"How about in half-an-hour?" Sam suggested. "That would give us all time to go home and change."

"My home is here, Maj. Carter," Teal'c said. "I do not have to go anywhere."

Cam and the others laughed. "Then why don't you go change T, and you can ride with me," he said.

Teal'c bowed, smiling, and left for his quarters.

"Well, I'll see you guys at _O'Malley's_," Cam said, and walked out behind Teal'c.

Sam cleaned up her lab and got her coat as Daniel helped Caitlin with hers.

"I'll walk out with you," she said to them.

"I'll just get my coat and be right back," Daniel said, leaning in and kissing Caitlin. "I'll meet you both at the elevators."

"Okay. Hurry back," she told him as he walked out. Then the two of them headed out of Sam's lab and down the corridors toward the elevators.

"I know you probably don't want to talk about what happened in Maine," Sam said to her as they walked. "But I know what it's like to have rumors spread about you. It happened to me once a long time ago. But believe me when I say that it won't happen here again. The general will make sure of it."

"I know; he told me. I'm just glad it's over." She turned when she heard someone coming and smiled as Daniel came up to her, taking her hand in his. "You ready?"

She nodded, and the three of them headed up out of the mountain.

"We'll see you there, Sam," Daniel called out to her as she got in her car and left. Then he turned to Caitlin. "So do you want to meet me there?" he asked her.

"I'd really like to go home and change first. Why don't you meet me at my place in say, fifteen minutes?"

He nodded, smiling at her, and pulling her into his arms. "_Is tú mo ghrá, muirnín _(I love you, sweetheart)," he told her, kissing her. "I'll see you in fifteen minutes."

She smiled at him and got in her car and headed home. Once she got home, she quickly took a warm shower, washing her hair. Going into her closet, she pulled out one of her favorite dresses and laid it on her bed. The dress was a beautiful light country blue with little blue-and-white pansies all over it, and it had a V-shaped neckline and short sleeves. The full skirt came down to the tops of her ankles.

Tinkerbell and Patches jumped up on her bed, meowing their disapproval at her. "I know, girls," Caitlin told them, petting them. "But Mommy is going out tonight. I need to hurry now, so shoo!" She shooed them off the bed and finished getting dressed. She grabbed a soft white cardigan sweater from her closet and walked into the kitchen, laying it over a chair. Going back into her bathroom to finish getting ready, she put her hair up in a ponytail and braided it. She was finishing up the last of her make-up when there was a knock at her door. "Coming!" she called out as she went to the door, putting on her sweater. She opened it to find Daniel standing there. "Come on in. I'll just be a minute," she told him.

He came in and watched her as she quickly fed her cats and grabbed her coat. "You look really beautiful tonight, sweetheart," he told her as he helped her with her jacket.

She looked at him, smiling. "You look pretty handsome yourself," she said, kissing him. "So are we ready?"

He nodded, and she pet her cats one last time before grabbing her purse and keys, walking out with him.

Ten minutes later, Daniel pulled his Jeep up in front of _O'Malleys_ and saw Cameron's car already there. "I don't see Sam yet," he said to Caitlin as they got out and he locked his doors. He turned when he heard a car coming into the lot, and saw Sam pull up near them.

The three of them walked inside and found Cam and Teal'c sitting at a table near the back. Daniel helped Caitlin with her jacket and her chair. "So have you guys ordered anything yet?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"No, we were waiting for you to get here," Cam told him.

A waitress came over to their table, and soon everyone had ordered their drinks and food. As they waited, they talked about what had happened.

"I still wish we could find the nasty so-and-so that started those rumors about you," Cam said to Caitlin. "But it's hard to track down scuttlebutt like that.

"I know," Caitlin replied. "But it's all over now, and the general assured me that it won't ever happen again." She decided to change the subject. "So Cam, tell me. Who are you bringing to the gala? Do you have anyone special in your life?"

"Not unless you count an F-16 fighter jet," Sam said, chuckling.

The others laughed.

"Very funny, Sam," Cam said frowning. "I haven't asked anyone yet. The general said it wasn't mandatory to bring someone."

"Oh, so what about you, Teal'c?" Caitlin asked him.

"I do not have a 'date', as you call it, Caitlin O'Brien. I will be coming by myself."

"What about you, Sam?"

"I'm not going with anyone, either."

"Well, it looks like Daniel and I will be the only couple from our little group."

"I guess so," Sam said. "So what color is your dress?"

Caitlin took her purse and pulled out the small swatch of fabric, handing it to Sam. "That's the color, and also the style of fabric. A crushed velvet. You'll love it." She turned toward Daniel. Have you gotten your tux yet?"

"No, I planned to get that this week."

"Well, at least now you know the color of my dress so you and I will match."

Daniel nodded. "I can't wait to see you in your dress. I just know you'll be beautiful."

Caitlin blushed, smiling.

"So I hear that you're also playing with the new band Gen. Landry started, too," Cam queried.

She nodded. "Yes. We're playing a couple of Irish songs, so I'll be playing my tin penny whistle. There's also someone playing the uillean pipes; that's like a bagpipe, only you squeeze it with your legs. There's also someone playing a bodhran, which is an Irish drum, and someone playing an Irish harp."

"So where have you been practicing?"

"In the same warehouse that the gala will be in. We've been practicing every night that we can. I really think you'll like the songs."

The waitress came over and everyone gave their orders. Soon they were talking and laughing as they ate their food, everyone letting the terrible events from the day wash away with their waves of friendship.

Daniel was still worried that Caitlin doubted his love for her after what had happened that afternoon, but seeing the jukebox against the wall gave him an idea.

"Hey, I'm going to go over to the jukebox and see what they have for music. Come with me?" Daniel asked her.

She nodded, and together they headed over to it.

"So what about a game of pool, Sam?" Cam asked his teammate.

"Sure."

"I will accompany you," Teal'c said as they stood up.

"I need to freshen up a little bit," Caitlin told Daniel. "I'll be right back."

He nodded. "I'll be here." He kept looking at the different songs as she left, and he came across one that sounded good. He waited until she came back out, and put some money in, pressing the right buttons. "Will you dance with me?" he asked, smiling at her.

The music started, and Caitlin recognized the song as another one of her favorite love songs. She smiled at him, taking his hand, and followed him out onto the small dance floor.

Daniel wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close as the music played. They swayed to the music, letting it wash away all the horrible words from the past few hours. As the bridge of the song started, he sang along with the music, letting the words confirm to her how much he loved her.

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for, _

_I can't help it there's nothin' I want more.  
Yeah I would fight for you - I'd lie for you,  
Walk the wire for you - Yeah I'd die for you.  
Ya know it's true,  
Everything I do – Oh, I do it for you. _

Caitlin looked deep into Daniel's eyes, smiling, as he leaned down and kissed her.

"_Is tú mo ghrá_," he told her, smiling at her. "Never doubt that."

She smiled at him, and walked over to the jukebox, flipping through the selections until she found a song she knew well. She put in her money, pressed the correct buttons, and took Daniel hand in hers, leading him back to the dance floor.

As the music started, she looked into his eyes, singing only for him.

_Say it's true, there's nothing like me and you  
Not alone, tell me you feel it too  
And I would run away  
I would run away, yeah  
I would run away  
I would run away with you_

_Cause I have fallen in love  
With you, no never have  
I'm never gonna stop falling in love, with you._

He smiled at her, letting her sweet voice wash over him like a warm summer breeze, and caressed her cheek. When the song was over, he leaned down and tenderly kissed her again.

"_Is tú mo ghrá_," she told him, smiling. "I'll never doubt that again."

Smiling at her, he took her hand and they walked over to where the others were playing pool.

"You guys looked great out there," Sam commented as Cam took his shot. She turned toward Caitlin. "What was the name of that song?"

"It's called _Runaway_, by one of my favorite Irish bands, The Corrs. I have all their music."

Sam took her turn. "They sound really great, but I've never heard of them before. Who are they?"

"They're a group of siblings from Ireland; three sisters and their brother. I can let you borrow my CD's I have of them if you want."

"That's sounds good." She watched as Cam sank the last ball. She checked her watch. "It's getting late, guys, and we've got a busy day tomorrow. We'd better head out."

Daniel helped Caitlin with her coat as the others got theirs.

"I am pleased that you are feeling better now, Caitlin O'Brien," Teal'c told her when they were outside.

"Thank you, Teal'c. I'm glad it's all over, I'll never doubt Daniel's love for me again."

"We'll see you tomorrow, Daniel," Cam told him. "Night, Caitlin."

"Good night. See you tomorrow," they both said in unison as he and Teal'c headed towards his car.

As they were leaving, Sam turned toward Caitlin. "I wanted to tell you that you look really pretty tonight. I love your dress."

She smiled. "Thanks, Sam. I found it in a shop in Denver a couple of years ago."

Sam smiled at Daniel. "It really makes me happy to see you two together, you know. And tonight was the same way."

He smiled at her. "That means a lot to me, Sam. I **am** happy, more than I ever thought I could be after I lost Sha're."

She squeezed his shoulder. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Night, Caitlin. Don't keep him up too late."

Caitlin giggled. "I won't Sam."

Daniel helped her into his Jeep, and soon they were on their way home. "I'm not sure how much time we'll have to spend together before the gala, sweetheart," he told her. "I have a couple of short missions to go on, and some translations I have to finish. Besides, I bet this is a busy time for you, what with the holiday and all."

She nodded. "Yes, and I'll be helping Lacey find my replacement as well. But there's something I wanted to talk to you about. Jason and Lacey invited us to their house for dinner on Christmas Day. I told her I would talk to you about it."

He smiled. "That sounds nice. I'd like to go. It'll give me a chance to get better acquainted with them."

Caitlin smiled. "Good. I'll tell her tomorrow. But I was thinking that we could spend Christmas Eve with Sam and the others. I thought we could invite them over to my apartment for supper. I was also thinking of getting them each a gift, if that's okay with you."

Daniel turned down her street, and was soon parked in front of her apartment building. He turned toward her. "That's sounds great, sweetheart, but I think your apartment is a little too small." He thought for a moment. "Why don't we have it at my house? We can have the supper there and then open gifts afterwards."

"That sounds nice." She smiled, caressing his cheek. "You know, you have the best ideas."

He leaned in and tenderly kissed her. "That's because I have you to inspire me. So who all were you thinking of inviting?"

"Well, Sam, Cam, and Teal'c, of course, but I was also thinking of inviting Jack. He'll be here for the gala, won't he?"

Daniel nodded. "That sounds nice. Were you thinking of gifts for everyone?"

"Yes. I've even come up with a few ideas, too."

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh, you have, have you?"

"Uh-huh. For Cam, I was thinking we could get him a hardcover copy of the _Star Trek Encyclopedia_, since he likes _Star Trek_. For Teal'c, I thought we could get him some Celtic music cd's or a new dream catcher. And for Sam, she really liked making that necklace she wore at Thanksgiving, so I thought we could get her a jewelery-making kit."

"That sounds good, sweetheart. But what about Jack?"

"I've been thinking about that. Remember that night at_ Jack Quinn's _when I first met him?"

He nodded.

"Well, he said he likes hockey, and he also seemed excited when I told him that I liked the Minnesota Twins baseball team. I did some checking online, and Minnesota also has a hockey team, the _Minnesota Wild_. So what if we got him season tickets?"

Daniel smiled. "He'll really like that, but do you want to get them for the baseball team or the hockey team?"

"I was thinking for both, actually. Would that be okay?"

He nodded. "Yes, that sounds like a great gift for him." He caressed her cheek. "You're amazing, you know that?" He leaned in and kissed her again. "But I won't be able to help you do all the shopping. Will you mind?"

"No. We can go when you have spare time, or I can do it by myself if you want me to."

"Do you still have that credit card I gave you?"

Caitlin grabbed her purse and pulled out the card.

"Hang onto that, and you can use that to buy the gifts with it."

She looked at him, concerned. "Are you sure? I've already spent a lot with it, what with the dress for the gala and all the accessories."

He smiled. "For the first time since Sha're died, I have someone to spoil, so don't worry about it. Besides, I make more than what I spend anyway, so it's about time I spent a little."

She took his hand, squeezing it tight. "I love you so much," she told him, her eyes twinkling.

"I love you, too, sweetheart. But you haven't told me what you want for Christmas."

She shook her head. "I have you. That's all I want, or need."

He leaned in and tenderly kissed her again. "I'm so lucky that I found you. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you."

"I feel the same way," she told him before a yawn came across her face. "But I'd better let you go so you can have a good night's sleep." She grabbed her purse, leaned in and quickly kissed him. "Let me know when you have time to do the shopping. In the meantime, I'll go online tomorrow for those ticket for Jack."

He nodded. "Okay. _Is tú mo ghrá,_ _muirnín_."

She smiled at him. "_Oíche mhaith, gorm __greadfach_."

He watched as she walked inside the building, then pulled out and started on his way home. He was still amazed that such a wonderful, caring person was in his life, and he made a vow to himself that he would treasure and cherish each and every moment he had with her. He didn't know what the future held for either one of them, but he knew that he wanted her with him for as long as the gods would allow it.

As Caitlin walked inside her apartment and took off her coat, she thought back to the evening and the songs she and Daniel had danced to. "He loves me so much," she said to herself as she got ready for bed. "I'm so lucky." She got in her bed and snuggled under the covers, her two cats jumping up and laying down beside her. As she closed her eyes, her last thoughts were of the man that had finally healed her broken heart.

For the next couple of weeks, Daniel was busy with his work, trying desperately to help find some way of defeating the Ori. What little spare time he had he spent it with Caitlin, helping her buy some of the presents they were going to give to their friends. On one day she came to see him at the base, and they bought the tickets for Jack. On another day, they went to Hobby Lobby, and they bought all the supplies for Sam's gift. As always, when their time together was over, he made sure that she knew just how much he loved her.

However, what they didn't know was that Becky was also watching them. She was getting angrier and angrier at Caitlin, wondering just what it was that Daniel saw in her. "Can't he see what a witch that Miss Goodie Two-shoes is?" she said to herself one day as she was typing in her journal. She knew that she had to do something to get Caitlin away from him, but she wasn't quite sure what. All she knew was that it had to be something more drastic than the rumors, because they hadn't worked. _ I'll think of something,_ she wrote in her journal. _Just you wait and see, bitch!_

As the day of the gala came closer, Caitlin made an appointment with Tina to get her hair done. All that last week after work she was busy baking, creating gifts, and making her necklace for the gala. On Wednesday she called Sam, telling her she had a gift to make for the general. "It's a plate full of Christmas goodies," she said to her. "But that's not the only gift. I want to also give him an etched glass plate. The goodies will be on the plate."

_That sounds nice_, Sam told her. _ But where do I come in?_

"I'll tell you when I get there."

Ten minutes later, Caitlin walked into Sam's office on the base carrying a bag full of items. She set the bag down on the counter. "Hi, Sam."

"Hi. So what is it that you want to do?"

Caitlin pulled out a medium-sized clear glass plate. "I want to etch Earth's gate address symbols around the edge of this plate, and in the middle etch _Gen. Hank Landry Stargate Command_, but since all of that is top secret, I thought I'd do it here. Then when I'm done, I'll put the goodies on the plate and give it all to him. He can display the plate when it's empty."

Sam smiled. "That sounds really nice, Caitlin. How do you plan to do it?"

Caitlin pulled out the small roll of contact paper. "What I do is trace the symbols backwards on this contact paper, and then use my craft knife and scissors to cut them out. Then I put them on the plate where I want them, and protect the edges with masking tape. Finally I'll use the etching cream to etch the glass."

"That doesn't sound too hard. Let me just print off the symbols for you. What size do you want them to be?"

Caitlin told her, and Sam went over to her computer and pulled them up, making sure they were the right size. She printed them out, and handed them to Caitlin.

As she was cutting out the symbols, Cameron came in and saw what she was doing. "What's up, Sam?" he asked, curious.

"Caitlin's doing some glass etching. She's making a plate for General Landry."

"Mind if I watch?"

"No,I don't mind," Caitlin said. She finished putting on the symbols and words she wanted, took the masking tape and placed some all around the pieces of contact paper, and etched the glass. Drying it off with some paper towels, she handed the finished plate to Cam.

He turned it over in his hands, feeling the etched areas, and smiling. "Wicked! This is really nice, Caitlin. You did a great job." He handed the plate to Sam.

"So the cream etches the plate?"

Caitlin nodded. "It just takes off the top layer and removes the finish."

"Well, Cam's right," Sam told her, smiling. "You did a really beautiful job. The general will love it."

"I hope so," Caitlin said as she took the plate from Sam and set it down near her bag. She pulled out two small containers and opened them, putting the contents on the etched plate.

Cam eyed the goodies hungrily. "Mmm, those look really good, Caitlin. What all did you make?"

"I made some peanut clusters, some candy cane cookies, some almond bark and some chocolate-covered pretzels."

"What are those?" Sam said, pointing to a small dark cookie.

"Those are Reeses Peanut Butter Cup cookies. You make a basic cookie and roll it into a small ball. Once you bake them, you take little mini Reeses Peanut Butter cups and push them into the center of the cookie."

"They look really good."

Caitlin smiled. "Thank you. I made more, and on Christmas Eve, you'll get to have some." She picked up the plate. "Well, I'm off to give this to the general. I'll be back to get my stuff, Sam."

She nodded. "Sure. Let me know how the general likes the plate."

"I will. See you later, Cam."

"Later," he said as Caitlin walked out of Sam's lab. "Daniel sure is lucky to have her in his life," he commented.

Sam nodded. "I agree. It's really good to see Daniel happy again."

"He should be, if she makes goodies like that," he said, grinning.

Caitlin walked up to the general's office, and knocked on his door.

"Come in!" the general called out. He smiled when he saw her walk in. "Good evening, Caitlin. What can I do for you?"

"Merry Christmas, sir! I've been doing some holiday baking, and I thought you might like to have some." She handed him the plate.

He looked at it appreciatively. "Well, thank you very much. What all do you have here?"

She told him. "They're all from my mom's or my grandmother's recipes. But when you're finished, don't throw away the plate. That's part of the gift."

Gen. Landry looked at her, confused.

"I like to do glass etching, so I etched the plate. Sam helped me, and I etched Earth's gate address around the edges, and in the center is your name and the words 'Stargate Command'."

"I don't know what to say," he told her, stunned at her generosity. He set the plate down on his desk and tried one of the candy cane cookies. "Mmm, this is delicious! Thank you very much. And I'm sure I'll like the plate as well."

She smiled. "You're welcome, general. Well, I'd better get going. I want to make sure Daniel got his tuxedo for the gala."

"Thank you again Caitlin, and I must say, I am looking forward to your performance at the gala. Maj. Ryan tells me that you and the others have been doing a wonderful job."

Caitlin blushed. "Thank you sir. I'm really having fun, and he's a great director."

"And he's a fine officer as well. Again, thank you for the goodies, and we'll see you on Saturday."

She smiled at him, and left his office headed to see Daniel.

He was having trouble figuring out a passage in the translation he was working on, so he got up to get one of his books to refer to. He was almost to the bookshelf when he saw Caitlin walk in. "Hey there, beautiful," he said, smiling at her as he took her in his arms and kissed her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to give the general a gift. I made some Christmas goodies, and I wanted to share some with him. So I made up a plate, and I just gave them to him."

"That was nice of you," he told her as he grabbed the book he wanted and went back to his desk.

"But that wasn't all, Daniel. The plate the goodies are on was part of the gift." She explained about etching the plate. "I knew that the address and all were top secret, so I did it in Sam's lab. Once I was done, I put the goodies on the plate and gave it to him. He really liked it."

Daniel put down his pencil and pulled her into his lap, gazing into her eyes and smiling. "You really amaze me, you know that?"

She blushed. "I just like doing nice things for people, that's all."

"Well, that's one of the things I love about you," he told her, gently kissing her again. "So we still have to shop for Cameron and Teal'c?"

She nodded. "Yep. I was thinking we could go out and get the gifts for Cam and Teal'c tomorrow if you're not too busy."

"That sounds good. We can go out to eat, too. How about I pick you up at your place around six?"

She smiled at him. "That sounds great, Daniel." She glanced at her watch, and noticed that it was getting late. "I'd better go and let you get back to work."

Daniel shook his head. "Uh-uh. Not yet. There's something I want first." He stood up, grabbing her in his arms, and kissed her passionately, leaving her breathless. "You are an amazing woman," he told her, love shining in his eyes. "I'm so lucky to have you in my life." He kissed the tip of her nose. "_Is tú mo ghrá,_ _álainn_."

She looked at him, confused. "What does '_álainn _' mean?"

"It means beautiful. That's what you are to me; beautiful."

She smiled. "I love you too, Daniel. So very much." She caressed his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

The next afternoon after work, Daniel picked her up, and they went to the Cheyenne Mountain Shopping Center. They walked around the large center looking at different stores until they came to a bookstore.

"Let's go inside. I want to see if they have any new Star Trek books."

"Okay."

Caitlin walked into the middle of the store, and over to one of the shelves. She perused the book titles, looking for anything new. She found a few new books she didn't have, and one book in particular. "Look! Here's thehardcover _Star Trek Encyclopedia_. Cam said he's a fan of the old Star Trek show right?"

Daniel nodded.

"Why don't we get him this? I think he'd love it."

He thought about that for a moment. "I think you're right." He pulled the book off the shelf. "Let's get it."

She smiled, picking up the books she had chosen and followed Daniel up to the registers.

"Will this be all today?" the clerk asked.

"Sweetheart, put your books up here, too," he urged her.

She shook her head. No, I want to get these."

"Okay." He turned to the clerk. "I guess that's all for me."

"That will be fifty-two twenty."

He paid for the book, and waited until Caitlin had bought hers. Together they walked out into the main corridor. "So where should we go now? We still have to get Teal'c something."

"I know." She looked down each side of the corridor, and spotted a music store down the way. "I see a music store down there. Let's go check it out. Remember I said that I thought he might like some Irish music?"

He nodded as they walked towards the store. "So what were you thinking of getting? Which artists?"

They walked into the store, and asked the clerk where they had their Irish music. He showed them and left them to browse.

"Well, for starters, I thought we could get him a CD of one of my favorite Irish bands, The Corrs." She pulled one of the CDs out of the rack, and handed it to him.

Daniel looked at it, reading the back. "This looks good. Okay, so what else?"

"Well, there's The Chieftains, of course, and of course the group, U2." She looked for the two CDs, and handed them to him. "But I want him to have some of the traditional Irish music, too."

"So what do you recommend?" he asked her.

She looked and finding what she wanted, handed him a CD.

He read the title. "_Gaelic Storm_. I've never heard of them before."

"I hadn't either, until I watched the movie _Titanic_ ten years ago. They were in the movie as the band that played in the steerage section during one of the party scenes. I have this same CD, and I think he'll like them."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"Yes. I have a CD from the group, _Clannad_, and I really like them. Finally, I thought we'd get him an Enya CD."

He took the last two CD's from her. "We've chosen a lot of music sweetheart, but I think he'll like all of it."

She smiled. "I hope so. It's all music I love, and I want him to experience it, too."

Daniel smiled at her. "You're pretty amazing, you know that?" he told her as he put his hand in hers, squeezing it warmly. "I think everyone will love the gifts we've chosen for them."

They walked up to the registers, handing the clerk the music. "I think so, too."

Daniel paid for the music, and put the CDs into the bag with the book. "So now that we're done, where do you want to go to eat?"

"Wherever you want to go is fine with me," she told him.

Daniel thought for a moment. "How about grabbing a quick bite at Subway?"

"That sounds really good, Daniel," she said as they walked back out to his Jeep. "Oh, I forgot to ask. Have you gotten your tuxedo for the gala yet?"

He started the car, and soon they were headed down the street. "Yes. I did it a couple of days ago."

"That's good."

They soon pulled up to the restaurant and went inside. While they ate, they talked about their afternoon and the upcoming gala.

"You're going to love the two songs we're playing with the band. Everyone is doing such a great job, at least that's what Maj. Ryan is telling us."

"That's good to hear. You know I'm really glad to see you fitting in at the base. I was worried about it for a little bit at the beginning."

"Me, too," Caitlin said, taking a sip of her Diet Coke. "But everyone's been so nice to me, and Sam, Cam, and Teal'c make it a lot easier."

They finished their meal and left, Daniel taking her home. When they got there, she asked him inside for a moment.

"I just wanted to write something into the book for Cam, and I thought you would, too," she said as she set the bags down on the counter and took off her coat.

"Sure. What are you going to write?"

"You'll see," she said with a mischievous smile. She pulled the book out of the bag and opened it, writing something on the inside cover and signing it.

He looked at it, reading it aloud. "'_Live long and prosper_. _Caitlin Rose O'Brien, Christmas 2006_.' What does that mean?"

"It's a Star Trek saying. Vulcans say it to one another when they hold up their hands, like this," and she held up her hand and spread her fingers in a V-shape.

"Oh yeah. Cam said that to me once. That's nice."

Caitlin nodded. "I thought you might like to put the other half of the saying under it with your name."

"What is it?"

"Peace and long life."

"Sure." He wrote it down, along with his name, handing the book back to her. "You think of everything, you know that?" he told her as he took her into his arms, smiling at her."

"Thank you. I've also been thinking about Christmas Eve. I thought we could have supper first, and then opening of gifts and singing some carols."

"That sounds wonderful, sweetheart, but if that's what you want to do, then we should do it at my house. There's more room there."

"That sounds great. I'll just have to bring some things over so I can cook properly."

He gave her a dirty look. "What? You don't think I have stuff to cook with?"

"Listen, buster," she said with a sly smile. "I've seen your kitchen, and even mice couldn't steal any food because there isn't anything there to steal. So if there's no food, then how can you have stuff to cook with?"

He laughed and kissed her. "You're right. So what are you planning to make?"

Caitlin smiled. "Mom's recipe for Potato Soup. She started a recipe box for me when I was little, and she always served that on Christmas Eve. I plan to serve that with little oyster crackers, along with some cheese and wine. The dessert will be all the goodies that I've been making, and I thought we could have some hot apple cider or hot cocoa with the dessert."

"That sounds delicious. I can't wait." He leaned down and kissed her again, passionately. "I'm so lucky to have you in my life," he said, smiling at her. "You're so amazing."

She blushed. "I told you, I like doing nice things for my friends."

Daniel glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's getting late, and you need your sleep."

"You do too," she told him.

He pulled her close and hugged her, tenderly kissing her. "_Is tú mo ghrá,_ _álainn _."

She caressed his cheek. "_Is tú mo ghrá._"

During the next week, Daniel and Caitlin were busy getting ready for the holiday gala. On the Thursday night before the gala, she came and helped to decorate the warehouse with the lights and trees.

"It all looks really beautiful," Sam commented as she helped them put up the finishing touches. "Everyone's going to love it, Caitlin."

"Thanks, Sam," Caitlin told her as she hung the last of the ornaments. "I'm really excited about the music, too. I think you' all like the songs that we chose to play.

"Well, from what I hear from Maj. Ryan, you're doing a wonderful job. The band is really coming along great."

"I think so, and it's a lot of fun to play with them, too. I always liked playing with my high school band." She put up the last of the decorations, and stood back, looking around the large room admiring the whole effect. "It sure is pretty."

"It sure is," Sam agreed, smiling. "I can't wait to see your dress, either. Are you having your hair done?"

Caitlin nodded. "My friend Tina Lambert who works at _Hair Expressions_ on Second Street, she's doing my hair that afternoon."

"That's good."

As everyone was finishing up, St. Thomas called their attention. "I want to thank you all for helping tonight. Everything looks beautiful. I want to especially thank Miss O'Brien for helping us find such beautiful trees." Everyone looked at Caitlin and clapped, making her blush.

"We're all finished, so thanks again, and we'll see you all Saturday night."

Everyone clapped again and started leaving. "So we'll see you Saturday, Caitlin."

"We'll see you then. Bye!" Caitlin got in her car and headed home.

The next night, she invited Daniel over for supper, and afterwards she showed him the invitations she'd made.

"What do you think?" she asked, handing him one of the cards.

He looked at it, smiling. "You made this?" he asked with wonder.

"Yep. I did these last night after I got home from decorating."

"They're beautiful, sweetheart! You did a really beautiful job. I think everyone will love them."

"I hope so, she said as she grabbed a pen. Now all we have to do is sign them." She handed him the pen, and they signed them, getting them ready to deliver.

"There, she said as she sealed the last one. "Now we can give them to everybody tomorrow night."

"You're so talented," he told her, tenderly kissing her. "I can't wait to see you play tomorrow night, either."

"You'll like it. Both songs are really pretty."

"Well, with you playing, I'm sure they will be." Daniel stood up and got his coat. "I'll pick you up tomorrow around six forty-five. Okay?"

Caitlin nodded, smiling. "Sounds good, sweetheart." She tilted her head up and kissed him. "I love you."

He smiled at her caressing her cheek. "I love you, too, Caitlin. Never forget that."

She smiled at him as he left. As she closed the door and locked it, she felt her two cats rubbing her legs, so she leaned down and pet them. "Oh you two." She got ready for bed, her thoughts on the upcoming gala. "It's going to be so fun," she told her cats as she snuggled down in her bed. She smiled as she thought of seeing Daniel in his tuxedo. "Night, girls," she told them as she drifted off to sleep.

The next afternoon she headed to the salon, with a small bag in her hand.

"Welcome to_ Hair Expressions_," the woman at the counter said. "How can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Tina," Caitlin told her.

Tina heard her name, and came up to the counter. "Hey there, girlfriend! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good," Caitlin told her as she followed Tina back to her work area. "I'm really looking forward to this gala tonight."

"So what's it for?"

"Well, the Air Force is having a Holiday Gala, and since Daniel does contract work for them, they invited us as well."

"That's cool." Tina ran her fingers through Caitlin's hair. "Well, let's go wash your hair first." Once they had washed her hair, she asked Caitlin what she wanted to do with it.

"Well, I was thinking of doing something really different. When I was in high school, I had a spiral perm. I was thinking of doing that again."

"Sure. We can do that. Do you have anything you want me to put in your hair like flowers or anything?"

Caitlin grabbed the small bag and pulled out a couple of glittered, white silk poinsettia flowers and some baby's breath.

"Oh, those are really pretty," Tina commented. "Well, let me get the stuff we'll need, and I'll be right back." She got the rods and the solution, and in a couple of hours, Caitlin's hair was a mass of fresh, new curls. She dried Caitlin's hair and parted some of it, curling it and pinning the curls on top of her head, letting a few trail down the back. Then she lightly curled the back of it. Finally, she took some of the flowers and pinned them in around the pile of curls, pinning in some of the baby's breath as well.

Tina turned the chair around and handed Caitlin a mirror so she could see the back.

"Oh, Tina," Caitlin breathed. "It's beautiful. You did a fantastic job!"

"Thank you, she replied warmly. "I always love working with your hair."

Caitlin got up and carefully put her coat back on, grabbing her purse and the small bag. She walked up to the counter, handing Tina her money. "Keep the change, Tina, since you did such a great job."

"Thank you." She smiled. "Now you make sure to tell me everything, okay?"

"I will. Take care." She headed home to get ready, putting on her fabulous dress and new jewelry, being careful of her hairdo. She pulled her dress coat out of her hall closet and carefully put it on, waiting for Daniel.

At six forty-five, she heard a knock on her door.

"Hey there, beautiful," he told her as she grabbed her purse, the invitations and her tin whistle in its case. "Are you ready?"

She nodded, and together they headed to the base.

When they got there, Daniel took her arm, and together they walked in to the warehouse where the gala was. He helped her take her coat off, and stopped, stunned. "Oh Caitlin," he breathed, astounded. "You look absolutely stunning!"

She smiled at him, reaching up to straighten his tie. "You look pretty sexy yourself."

He held out his arm, and together they walked in to the main area. They stopped and looked around at all the people already there, as well as all the beautiful decorations. Daniel saw the flickering lights of the many candles around the room, as well as the lights on the trees reflecting off Caitlin's face. The beautiful white ribbons on the treetops matched the beautiful flowers in her hair, and the blue ornaments on the trees matched the blue in her eyes. He could also smell the heady scent of pine and vanilla, mixing in with her sweet perfume, and it made him fall in love with her even more.

He turned to her. "I love you so much, Caitlin," he told her, love and the light from the candles shining in his eyes.

She smiled back. "I love you too, Daniel. More than I ever thought possible."

"Come on. Let's find our friends." He laced his fingers with hers, and together they walked around, trying to find some of their friends. They found Cameron and Teal'c standing near the general, so they headed over to them.

Cam's jaw dropped when he saw Caitlin. He whistled. "Wow, Jackson. Who's the gorgeous woman with you tonight?"

"Good evening, Cam, Teal'c, General Landry," Daniel said, nodding at them. "They really did a great job of decorating."

"Yes they did," Gen. Landry commented, smiling. He turned toward Caitlin, smiling. "Caitlin, you look absolutely beautiful tonight."

Caitlin blushed. "Thank you, Gen. Landry."

"I agree with the general," Teal'c said to her, smiling at her. "You look very beautiful this evening, Caitlin O'Brien. Are you prepared to play your songs tonight?"

"I am," she replied. "We've been working really hard to get ready for tonight, and I think you'll really be pleased."

As they were talking, Daniel saw Sam coming in with Jack. "Jack and Sam are here," he told Caitlin. She turned around to see them walking up to the group.

"Jack!" Gen. Landry exclaimed. Good to see you! Merry Christmas."

"Same to you, Hank," Jack said as he shook the general's hand.

The general turned to Sam. "Col. Carter, you look beautiful."

Sam smiled. "Thank you, sir." She turned toward Caitlin. "Oh Caitlin! You're dress is gorgeous! It suits you. Where did you find it?"

"Lacey and I went to a store in Denver called _Uniquely Yours_. Then we went to a bead store there called _Bead Inspired_. That's where I got the things to make my necklace and bracelet." And she held up her wrist and showed Sam.

"Wow, Caitlin. It's beautiful. Did you use more gemstone chips?"

She nodded. "It's called Tanzanite. I also used some Swarovski crystals, too."

While they were talking, Jack leaned in to Daniel. "How did you ever get such a gorgeous woman to date you, Space Monkey?"

Daniel smiled at his friend. "I've been wondering that myself, Jack."

"She looks absolutely stunning tonight."

Caitlin heard him and turned, smiling. Thank you, Jack."

"Why don't you hand out those invitations now, Caitlin?" Daniel prompted her.

She nodded, and passed them out to Jack, Sam, Cam and Teal'c. Sam opened hers, and a smile came over her face. "Oh, Caitlin, these are beautiful! Where did you buy them?"

"Take a look at the back. Then you'll know."

Sam turned it over, and her jaw dropped. "You _made_ these? Wow! They look so professional."

Caitlin blushed. "Thank you."

"So Christmas at your place huh, Daniel?" Jack asked.

"Yep. It was Caitlin's idea. I agreed that it would be nice to spend the holiday with you all, since you're my family. She was going to have it at her apartment, but I suggested my place instead as there's more room there." He turned toward the general. "Gen. Landry, we knew that you would probably want to spend the evening with your daughter, so we didn't invite you. I hope that's okay."

Gen. Landry smiled. "That's fine, Dr. Jackson. I will be doing just that. Besides, I have to work off those extra pounds from the goodies that Caitlin gave me."

"I'm glad you like them, general."

"I also wanted to thank you for the beautiful plate that you made. It's just exquisite. I'll treasure it always."

Jack looked at him, confused. "What plate?"

"Come up to my office with me later, and I'll show you."

As they were talking, Gen. Hammond entered the warehouse. He walked over to the group. "Good evening Hank," he said as he held out his hand.

"Glad you could make it, George," the general said, shaking the man's hand. "I believe you know most everyone here."

"Yes, but who is this beautiful woman with Dr. Jackson?" he asked, smiling at Daniel and Caitlin.

"Gen. Hammond, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Caitlin O'Brien. Caitlin, this is Gen. George Hammond. He was the original commander of this base when I started working here."

Caitlin smiled at him. "It's nice to finally meet you, General. Daniel has told me a lot about you."

"So you're the woman who made Daniel happy again. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Gen. Landry has told me a lot about you. I understand that your mother is from the planet Danu."

"Yes. I didn't know until Daniel and his friends told me at Thanksgiving. Then when they went to Danu for the dedication of the new government buildings, I got to go and spend some time with her."

"That's nice," he said, smiling. "How does it feel to know your mother is from another planet?"

"She's my mother, general. Whether she's from Earth or Danu doesn't matter to me. All that matters is that I have her back in my life again."

Daniel smiled at her, squeezing her hand.

"So how did you two meet?" Gen. Hammond asked her.

"I was out buying groceries and trying to get out of the rain when Daniel bumped into me in the entrance. He introduced himself, and as they say, the rest is history."

"Well, I'm glad. I saw how the death of his wife affected him. He was never the same after that. But it's good to see him happy and smiling again. And it's all thanks to you."

Caitlin blushed. "Thank you, sir. I love Daniel very much, and I like making him happy."

"Caitlin, you and the planning committee did a beautiful job decorating for the gala," Sam commented. She sniffed the air. "I just love the smell of the fresh evergreens. But I smell something else, too. What is it?"

"It's vanilla and peppermint, along with the smells from all the good food the mess hall made."

Jack grimaced. "Good food? Daniel did you spike Caitlin's food or something tonight? She doesn't seem to understand that the food here on the base leaves a lot to be desired."

"I do not agree, Gen. O'Neill," Teal'c replied. "I believe the food here is quite sufficient."

Everyone laughed.

"I do not understand," he said, raising an eyebrow at them, making them laugh all the harder.

"Teal'c, he was just joking," Caitlin told him, still giggling.

Understanding registered on the big Jaffa's face as an Airman came over to General Landry and whispered in his ear.

"Thank you," he replied to the young man. He turned toward the group. "Well, it's time to start the party, so if you'll all excuse me." He left the group and walked through the chairs up onto the makeshift stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please!" He waited for it to quiet down before continuing. "I would like to welcome you all to the First Annual Holiday Gala. Tonight we have with us a couple of very special guests. Maj. General Jack O'Neill and General George Hammond, retired."

The audience clapped their approval until Gen. Landry quieted them.

"We have a wonderful evening planned tonight," he said smiling. "First, we have the debut of our own Cheyenne Mountain Concert Band, under the direction of Major Chris Ryan. Along with that Sgt. Dan McKendricks has offered to play some holiday music for us to dance to. Also, our own mess hall has prepared many wonderful holiday dishes and treats for us to enjoy throughout the night. So feel free to mingle and dance, and just have fun."

As he left the stage amid all the clapping, Becky walked into the warehouse. She saw all the beautiful dresses the wives were wearing, and she sighed. _Why couldn't the general have let us wear dresses like that?_ she thought to herself. _If I could have worn a dress like that, I would have really been able to impress Daniel. _She scanned the room for him and found him off to one side talking to his teammates. She smiled, thinking she didn't see Caitlin until one of his friends moved to the side. There, in a beautiful dress and hairdo, stood Caitlin, her fingers laced with his.

She couldn't believe it. She looked gorgeous! _T__hat little witch!_ she thought to herself. _Why couldn't she have stayed home? No matter. I'll deal with her soon enough!_

Becky was thinking about ways she could hurt Caitlin when the general announced the first event of the night. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to introduce the Cheyenne Mountain Concert Band under the direction of Maj. Chris Ryan." He gestured over to the right side of the platform where there were curtains put up to make a backstage area on both sides, and Major Ryan walked out, followed by all the musicians in order. Everyone clapped, but Daniel looked over at Caitlin, puzzled. "I thought you were part of the band, sweetheart," he said in her ear.

She leaned into him. "No. The rest of us are just playing the last two songs, so Maj. Ryan told us we could go backstage during the song before ours."

He nodded, and they went with their friends to the rows of chairs set up in front of the makeshift stage, sitting close to the front.

Maj. Ryan grabbed a microphone and stood on his little platform, and turned to the audience. "I'd like to welcome you to our first-ever concert. We hope that you enjoy the songs we will be performing tonight. First up is a medley of _The First Noel_." He raised his hands, the musicians raised their instruments, and the band began to play the quiet melody of the song.

As they played, Caitlin laid her head on Daniel's shoulder, lacing her fingers with his. The scent of vanilla and peppermint, along with the smell from the pine trees and Daniel's cologne made Caitlin sigh in contentment. _I can't believe he's mine,_ she thought to herself. _I love him so much._

Becky saw her and seethed inside. _Just you wait, you bitch! I'll get you yet!_

The band played a couple more songs, and at the beginning of the second song, Caitlin took her tin whistle out of its case. "Would you hold this for me, please?" she whispered into Daniel's ear as she handed him the case.

He nodded, and soon she got up and walked to the side of the stage with the others.

Becky saw her get up. _What is that witch up to now?_ She thought to herself as she waited to find out.

The audience clapped as the song ended, and Maj. Ryan had the band stand. As they sat down, he grabbed the mike again. "Thank you. I hope that you've enjoyed the concert so far."

Everyone clapped again, and the major smiled. "And now for our last two songs, we will be celebrating the Irish and their music. Please welcome onto the stage our Irish musicians." He gestured toward the end of the stage as the audience clapped, and everyone came out, with Caitlin being the last one onto the stage.

She smiled at Daniel as she took her seat, and he smiled back.

Becky was furious. _I don't believe this!_ she thought angrily. _She can't play with them; she's not in the military. Damn that bitch!_ She sat there in the back seething and roiling mad as the major announced the song.

"Our first selection is a medley of songs called _I Saw Three Ships,_ first done by Michael W. Smith." He set the mike down, and turned back toward the group. He raised his arms, and the band started the song. As the song began, the violins played their rhythmic notes as the trumpets sounded their melody. The music hit a crescendo, the cord hanging in the air. Suddenly, the major cut them off and Caitlin with her tin whistle started to play. Sweet and clear were the notes as she played. Daniel smiled, his heart overflowing with love for this amazing, talented woman. He looked at Sam, and she smiled at him, leaning into him.

"You never told us she could play like this," Sam whispered in his ear. "She's amazing!"

"I know," he answered her. "I'm so lucky."

As the piano interlude came to an end, Caitlin raised her whistle, getting ready to play again. Then the rush of music started, and she and the rest of the band started to play the lilting Irish melody. She played her part, swiftly moving her fingers over the holes. The song came to a strong end, and the major had the whole band stand up amid the applause of the audience. He motioned for the main part of the band to leave the stage as Caitlin and the others playing Irish instruments moved over to the small semicircle of chairs set off to the side.

The major followed them, grabbing the mike. "Now we'll hear one last selection from our Irish musicians entitled _Song for Rich,_ also done by Michael W. Smith." The song started with the uilleann pipes wafting out their wonderful melody. Then the Irish harp came in, and soon Caitlin was playing as well.

Daniel sat back and closed his eyes, listening to the beautiful melody and letting it wash over him like a warm summer breeze. He listened as the song came to an end, marveling at how beautiful Caitlin looked and how wonderful she had played.

The audience clapped as the major had the small group stand. He introduced each one of them. "On the uilleann pipes, Sgt. Scott Delaney. On the bodhran drum, Airman Peter Sullivan. On the violin, Lt. Nichole Peters." They each bowed in turn as he began to introduce the last three. "On the Irish harp, Airman Hannah Brady. On the cello, Airman Melora Cassidy. And on the English tin penny whistle, Miss Caitlin O'Brien."

The audience clapped as they all bowed again, and the major thanked them. Then he and the others left the stage, and a few SF's helped to clear the chairs away so people could dance. Once the chairs were cleared, Sgt. McKendricks came out and introduced the first song as couples began to dance.

Caitlin came up to Daniel and his friends, and they all smiled at her as they congratulated her.

He took her in his arms, smiling at her and handing her the case for her whistle. "You were wonderful, sweetheart," he told her. "I never knew you could play so beautifully."

She blushed. "Thank you, Daniel. I'm glad you all liked it."

Sam smiled broadly. "Wow, Caitlin. You sounded so good. How long have you been playing?"

"I've been playing for a little over five years now," she told the group. "Lacey and Jason knew about my supposed 'Irish' heritage and my love of their music. So they got me this tin whistle from Ireland when they went there for a vacation. It's one of my favorite gifts that they've given me over the years." She opened the case and put the whistle inside. "Daniel, I'm going to put this into my coat pocket so I don't have to carry it around all night. I'll be right back."

He caressed her cheek, and she left for the coat room, putting the case inside her coat pocket.

Becky overheard her and saw her head to the coat room when an idea came to her. She followed Caitlin and waited until she had headed back to be with Daniel, slipping into the coat room. She put her dress gloves on again to cover her fingerprints. Looking around to make sure no one would see her, she took the case out of Caitlin's coat, pulled out the metal whistle and started to bend it, smiling wickedly. "Well, Miss Goodie-Goodie. See how you like this!" She continued to bend and twist the whistle until it snapped almost in half. "I'll just leave this out so she can find it." She put the half-broken whistle back into the case and zipped it halfway closed, catching her glove on the torn metal edges. Smiling in satisfaction, she took off her gloves and put them back into her pocket, returning to the party.

As the night wore on, Daniel and Caitlin sat with their friends, talking, laughing, and munching on delicious goodies provided by the base's kitchen. When they finished, Daniel took her hand and led her to the dance floor, holding her close as they danced. "You look so beautiful tonight, sweetheart," he told her, smiling at her.

"Thank you," she said, returning his smile. "I guess it's because I have the most handsome man with me tonight."

Next to them, Gen. Hammond cleared his throat. "May I cut in?" he asked.

Daniel smiled. "Of course, sir." He gave the general her hand, and went to sit with his friends.

"I hope you don't mind, but I wanted a chance to get to know you a little better."

"Of course not. I want to get to know all the people that are special in Daniel's life."

"Daniel tells me that you didn't know your mother was from Danu until they told you."

Caitlin nodded at him as they danced. "No. I always thought that with her accent that she was from Ireland. I never imagined that she could be from another planet."

"I also understand that you work at a health food store here in town."

She nodded. "Yes, I do. I'm a licensed homeopathic healer. I have been for years. What I didn't know was that my mom is too, back on Danu. She's the healer for the village she lives in."

The song ended, and as the next one began, Gen. Hammond offered her his arm and led her back to the table.

As they were dancing, Becky saw Caitlin dancing with the general. She remembered that he used to be the first base commander. _Oh, so now she's buddying up to him,_ she thought angrily. _Doesn't she ever quit?!_ Becky saw Daniel sitting with his friends and decided to go over to him.

"Good evening, Dr. Jackson, General, everyone," she said with a sickeningly sweet smile. "Isn't this place beautiful tonight?"

"It sure is," Cam said, then looked more closely at her. "I'm sorry. I don't believe we've met."

"My apologies, Colonel," Gen. Landry said. "This is Airman Becky Simmons, SG-10. She came to us just before Thanksgiving."

"She was also the one that brought the spinning wheel to Danu and taught Mistress Ciara, the village seamstress, to use it," Daniel added.

"It's nice to meet you," Cam replied, smiling at her.

"It's good to see you again, Airman," Sam told her, smiling.

"Likewise, Col. Carter." She turned toward Daniel. "Would you care to dance, Dr. Jackson?"

"I'd really like to sit with my friends and visit, if that's okay with you," he told her politely.

"Oh, go on, Jackson," Cam urged him. "Gen. Hammond is still dancing with Caitlin, so go ahead. Once dance won't kill you."

Daniel nodded and held out his arm to Becky. She took it, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. _He's actually dancing with me!_ she thought to herself. _Now's my chance to get him away from that bitch!_ She followed him out onto the dance floor, making sure they were close enough to Caitlin for her to see them dancing together. _This will make her green with envy for sure._ _Now to find out some information,_ she thought as he took her hand.

"So Dr. Jackson," Becky said as they were dancing. "Caitlin is a lucky woman." She smiled at him coyly. "You two seem so happy together."

He nodded. "Thank you. Yes we are. I've never been this happy since I lost my first wife, Sha're."

_Damn_, she thought. _Well, I'll just have to find another way to get between them._ "I didn't know you were married."

"We were married almost a year before she was kidnapped and taken as a Goa'uld host by Apophis. Three years after that, Ammaunet, the symbiote inside her, tried to kill me with a ribbon device, and Teal'c was forced to kill Sha're."

"I'm so sorry."

"Thank you. I swore after that I would never fall in love again, but I met Caitlin, and everything changed. She's made it possible for me to feel pure love and joy again, some things I thought I'd never feel."

_I can make you feel those things, too, if you'd just let me._ "I bet you'd be really unhappy if something ever did happen to her, wouldn't you?"

Daniel looked at her, frowning. "Yes, I would. Why do you ask?"

"It just seems like you would really be hurt, so I hope nothing ever happens to her." She decided to change the subject. "So is Caitlin interested in your work, Daniel? Because like I told you when we met, I am really fascinated by archeology and want to go to college for that." _A little white lie never hurt anyone._ "I'd really like to talk to you about that sometime. I'd love to learn about all the different races and cultures you've discovered going through the Stargate. Maybe we could get together for coffee or something in the mess hall."

"Maybe. I'm pretty busy this week though, what with getting ready for the upcoming holiday as well as trying to finish up a few translations I'm working on."

"I understand. So will Caitlin be helping you?"

Daniel shook his head. "No. She works at a health food store here in town. She's a licensed homeopathic healer."

"Oh I don't believe in those. Give me a good doctor and traditional medicines any day."

"I suppose, but they also sell things like lotions and hair care products at the store, too."

"I think the stuff I get at Wal-Mart is just as good, and less expensive. Besides, I bet there aren't too many people that believe in all those herbs and plants and stuff."

He shook his head. "Actually Caitlin tells me that there are a lot of people going back to the natural and traditional styles of living. I also know that she help save a woman's life by alerting her to a potential heart problem. The woman needed heart surgery, and she got it because Caitlin told her to see her doctor."

_Miss Perfect! Miss Goodie-goodie!_ Becky thought, furious_. I'll show her. Then I'll have Daniel all to myself._ Then a wild thought came to her. She batted her eyelashes at Daniel. "You're so lucky to have someone like her in your life, Dr. Jackson. There are many women who would kill to be in her place."

Daniel looked at her, a little shocked. _She has to be joking,_ he thought. He put the comment away in his mind as the song ended, and he smiled at Becky. "Thank you for the dance, Airman Simmons, and yes, I am very glad to have her in my life." He thanked her again, and went back to join his friends at their table. He put his arm around Caitlin's waist. "So how was the dance, sweetheart?"

"It was wonderful," she said, smiling at him. "Gen. Hammond is a wonderful dancer."

"It gave us a chance to get to know one another, but not much I'm afraid." He turned toward Gen. Landry. "Say Hank, would it be alright if I came back to the base tomorrow and watched things for a bit? There's also some people here I'd like to catch up with."

"Of course, George," Gen. Landry said, smiling. "You know you're welcome here any time. But right now, let me take you and Jack up to my office and show you the beautiful plate that Caitlin made."

Caitlin got and idea, and she shared it with Daniel.

"That's a wonderful idea, sweetheart," he told her. "Why don't you ask him?"

"Gen. Hammond, Daniel and I would like to invite you out for lunch tomorrow, if you're free."

The general smiled. "Why thank you, Caitlin. I am free. What time were you thinking?"

Caitlin glanced at Daniel. "How about 1pm at The Olive Branch on Tejon Street?" he asked the general. "Would that be okay?"

He nodded. "That would be fine, Dr. Jackson." He turned back toward Gen. Landry and Jack. "Now let's go see this plate you were talking about."

The three men left, and Daniel turned back to Caitlin. "I'm going to get a glass of punch. Would you like one?"

Caitlin nodded. "I would. Thank you, sweetheart." She sat down next to Sam as Daniel went to get their drinks. "I can't believe I got so lucky, Sam. But I saw him dancing with someone earlier while I was dancing with the general. Who was it?"

"That was Airman Simmons. She was the one that brought the spinning wheel to Danu, remember?"

Caitlin thought back a moment. "That's right. Now I remember."

"She asked him to dance, but he didn't want to," Cam added. "I told him to go ahead, seeing as you were already dancing with Gen. Hammond."

Becky was standing nearby, listening. _Now she'll get angry and jealous,_ she thought to herself with a sly smile on her face. _This should be good!_

Daniel came back with their drinks, and sat down beside her. "Here you go, sweetheart," he told her, handing her a glass.

"Thank you. Cam tells me that you danced with Airman Simmons tonight."

He nodded at her. "I really didn't want to, but since you were still dancing with Gen. Hammond, I thought it would be okay. Besides, Cam thought you wouldn't mind. Do you?"

Caitlin smiled at him. "Of course not! It was nice of you to dance with her."

He leaned in and kissed her. "I love you, you know. And just so you know, she's not as good a dancer as you are."

Becky couldn't believe her ears. _That bitch! Making him say that. I_ know _he wanted to dance with me. No one had to urge him to do anything! _She smiled, smug and confident. _He knows a _real_ woman when he sees it. He's just with her until he can figure out a way to get rid of her._

As she was off in her thoughts, the three generals came back into the building, headed for the table.

"Caitlin, you did a beautiful job on that plate you made for Gen. Landry," Gen. Hammond commented warmly.

Jack nodded, frowning a little. "Yeah, but what I want to know is how she got the symbols for the gate address, and where she did the etching."

Caitlin smiled at them. "Thank you, Gen. Hammond. That means a lot. And Jack, I did it in Sam's lab, and she helped me get the symbols."

Jack eyed Sam doubtfully.

Sam just chuckled. "Come on, sir. You have to give Caitlin a little more credit than that. She told me she knew the program is a secret, and since she wanted to do this for Gen. Landry, she came to my lab. Cam even watched her do the etching."

Cam nodded. "Sam's right. Caitlin was in her lab. She used this awful-smelling etching cream and contact paper, and she cut out all the symbols herself and etched the plate."

Caitlin looked up at him. "Jack, I would never put the security of the program in jeopardy. You should know that by now. That's why I came here to Sam's lab to do the etching. Then we made sure that all the scraps of paper and backing from the contact paper were properly destroyed. Besides that, the plate will always stay here in the general's office, and if he ever leaves Stargate Command, all he has to do is have the plate destroyed."

Jack looked embarrassed. "Please forgive me. What with this program being top secret and all, I just wanted to make sure."

"He's right, you know," Gen. Hammond answered. "But you showed good judgment in doing it here and having the scraps destroyed. And again, you did a wonderful job on it."

She blushed. "Thank you."

"That's my beautiful, talented girlfriend for you," Daniel said, leaning in and kissing her tenderly.

General Landry saw the flash of the photographer's camera, and looked at Daniel. "Dr. Jackson, have you and Caitlin gotten your pictures taken yet? We want to have a photo of everyone who's here tonight."

"No, we haven't." He turned toward Caitlin. "Why don't we go do that now, sweetheart?"

Caitlin nodded, and the two of them left to get their photo taken. The photographer had them stand in a few different poses, and they chose the last picture that he took. When they were done, they rejoined their friends.

"So Daniel, have you and Caitlin gotten your Christmas shopping done yet?" Sam asked them.

"Almost," Daniel told her. "There are a few things left for us to get, and then we'll be done."

Caitlin thought about the special gift she wanted to give Daniel, so she excused herself from the group. She returned to where the photographer was set up. "Sergeant, I was wondering if you could do me a small favor?" she asked him.

"Of course, ma'am. What can I do for you?"

"I would like to give my boyfriend Dr. Jackson some special pictures of me, and I would like one of them to be from tonight. Would you mind taking an extra one?"

"Not a problem. I'll just take a few different shots, and you can choose the one you would like me to print up for you."

"Thank you so much," she told him, smiling at him. "But could you please keep it a secret?"

"Not a problem. If you like, I can give the final picture to Col. Carter, and she can give it to you."

"Great, but there is one more thing. Could you please give her the copy of the two photos you took of both of us earlier? I want to use one of them for his gift."

"I sure can. Now what size of photo would you like for this one?"

"I would like a five-by-seven, please. I'll let her know you'll be dropping it off." She stood in front of the camera and the sergeant took the pictures. When she was done, she chose the best one and thanked the man one last time before returning to her friends. When she got there, she pulled Sam aside.

"What's up, Caitlin?" Sam asked her.

"I want to give Daniel some framed pictures of me from Halloween and one from tonight, so I asked the photographer about it. He said it wasn't a problem, and he would give you the picture he took when it was done so it will stay a surprise. He's also giving you the pictures of Daniel and me that he took, as I want to use one of them in the gift."

"Sure. I'll let you know when I get them, and I can give them to you then."

Caitlin smiled at her friend. "Thanks, Sam. Now, do you know anyone who makes frames?"

Sam thought for a moment, then frowned. "No I don't, but the general might."

Caitlin nodded, and went over to the general. "May I talk to you a moment in private, Gen. Landry?"

"Of course!" He turned toward the group. "Please excuse me for a moment." He led Caitlin over to a nearby table, and they sat down. "What can I do for you, Caitlin?"

"I'm wondering if you know anyone on the base who makes picture frames. I want to give Daniel some pictures of me for his office here, but I would like to find someone to make some frames for them, if you know of anyone."

"Just a minute." He looked over at Jack, and motioned for him to come over to their table. When he got there, he explained the situation to him.

Jack took a few moments to think. "Well, there's a couple that I remember, but I think only one of them is still on the base. Sgt. Mark Wilson from SG-6. He does some great stuff. Let me see if he's still here." Jack left them to search, as Caitlin and the general continued to talk.

"So how do you plan to give him the pictures?" he asked Caitlin.

"Well, I'm hoping to have a tri-fold picture frame made. One side will have a picture of me in my Halloween costume, and the other side will have me in my gala dress from tonight. I just had the photographer take one a few minutes ago. The middle one will be of the both of us from tonight."

The general smiled. "That sounds nice. I can't wait to see it when it's finished."

Jack came back with a man following behind him. "Caitlin, I want to introduce you to Sgt. Mark Wilson. Sergeant, this is Caitlin O'Brien, Dr. Jackson's girlfriend."

He extended his hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

Caitlin blushed. "Thank you. It's nice to meet you, too. Gen. O'Neill tells me you do woodwork."

Sgt. Wilson nodded. "I do, and the general tells me that you'd like some frames made?"

"I would. What kinds can you make?"

"Anything you want, from pretty much any kind of wood you choose. What do you have in mind?"

"Can you make one that is a tri-fold out of cedar?"

"Yes I can. Would you like me to finish it for you?"

"No, I want it to look as natural as possible. But there is one thing I would like. Can you write something on each of the frames?"

They continued to talk about the frames as Jack and Gen. Landry went back to the table with their friends.

"What's going on Jack?" Daniel asked his friend.

"Oh you know. The same thing that goes on at the holidays every year, Daniel."

Daniel eyed his friend with a hard stare.

"It's a surprise, Space Monkey," Jack said, a little exasperated. "I can't spill Caitlin's surprise."

Daniel sighed. "I'll be glad when Christmas is over. I hate surprises."

Caitlin was just about finished with Sgt. Wilson. "When can you have it done?"

He thought for a moment. "I can have it done before next Wednesday if you like."

She smiled. "That would be great, but there is one more thing. Can you put words onto the frames, like carving them in there or something?"

"Yes I can. What would you like them to say?"

She finished telling him her ideas, and then thanked him. They parted, and she went back to where Daniel was sitting. "I'm all done now, _muirnín_," she said, smiling.

"Jack told me it was a surprise for my Christmas present. I told him I'll be glad when the holiday is over."

As everyone was talking and laughing, Becky was sitting at a table nearby fuming over how the evening turned out. _That little bitch!_ she thought furiously. _She thinks she's got everyone wrapped around her little finger. Well, I'll show her soon enough. Then it will be me they're fawning over, just like it should be. _She realized that someone could see her so upset and start asking questions, so she headed for the restroom to try and calm down.

Airman Adam Kaplan had come to the gala thinking that he would try to get a dance in with Caitlin O'Brien. He hadn't been able to get her off his mind since he had first seen her. _I'll bet she's great in bed,_ he had thought to himself smugly. _But how do I find out? _So far, he hadn't been able to get close to her. But here at the gala, he made up his mind to try and get a dance with her. So he made his way up to their table and saluted. "Excuse me, Gen. Landry, Dr. Jackson."

"Ah, good evening, Airman Kaplan. Gen. O'Neill, Gen. Hammond, this is Airman Adam Kaplan from SG-9."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Airman," the generals both said, saluting back.

"Dr. Jackson," he said smoothly. "I was wondering if I might have the privilege of dancing with your beautiful girlfriend."

"It's up to her. Sweetheart?"

"I suppose so. Thank you." She took his arm and followed him to the dance floor.

"I hope I meet someone half as gorgeous as her one day," Cam commented with a wistful smile. "Jackson, what grocery store did you say you met her in?"

As they danced, Adam asked lots of questions about Caitlin. "People have been talking a lot about you since you came onto the base. They're glad to see Doc J. so happy."

"If you mean Daniel, then yes. People have been telling me that as well."

"But I've heard other things as well." He looked around making sure that Daniel and the others weren't watching them. "Could I talk to you about that for a moment? In private?"

Caitlin didn't like where this was going, but she knew that she eventually had to stick up for herself and stop any rumors or new rumors from forming. "I suppose, but only for a moment."

"Great. Let's go out into the coatroom. There's a small bench there." He grabbed her hand and led her through the crowd of people to the small room. He gestured toward the bench, and she sat down. He sat down next to her, and smiled. "Well, people have been saying nasty rumors about you being a witch doctor or something like that. Personally I don't believe them." But he scooted closer to her, closer than she cared for. "But I also heard that you're only dating him for sex. So tell me sweetcakes, what's it like to get some from a nerdy guy like that?" He put his hand on her knee and started rubbing, grinning at her.

Caitlin tried to move away from him, but a pile of coats at the end of the bench prevented her from moving any further. "Please, I have to get back to Daniel now," she said, trying to get up. "Thank you for the dance."

"Just a minute sweetcakes," he told her, preventing her from getting up off the bench. "I just want to know what you see in a jerk like that when you could have a real man like me. I'd fill you up so good. You'd be beggin' for more. Let me give you a taste."

Daniel glanced around the room looking for Caitlin, but he couldn't find her. "Hey, has anyone seen Caitlin and Airman Kaplan? I don't see them anywhere."

"I'm sure they're just off in the corner where we can't see them, Daniel," Cam replied.

Daniel didn't feel reassured. "Jack, Teal'c, will you guys help me find her? I don't trust that guy."

Jack stood up from the table. "Okay, if you feel that strongly about it. Let's go guys. Teal'c, we'll check the coatroom and that end of the warehouse. Cam, you and Sam check the other end. Meet back here in five."

"Please… please don't," Caitlin pleaded, a look of fear on her face and in her eyes. "I've never had sex before with anyone, much less Daniel."

"Yeah, I'll be that's what you tell all the guys," he told her, grinning at her as he took off his mess dress coat and tie and undid the first few buttons of his shirt. "Just relax babe, and I promise you'll like what I have to offer you."

"Please," she told him, raising her voice a little as she tried to push him away. "Please let me go!"

"Not until you've experienced what a real man can do." He grabbed her head and pulled her to him, trying to kiss her.

She struggled against him, crying out and trying to fight him, but he was stronger than she was.

As she was trying to fight him off, Jack and Teal'c were headed to the coatroom. As they got closer, they could hear someone crying out, and they raced in to find Airman Kaplan kissing Caitlin while one of his hands was between her legs. Teal'c raced over to the bench and forcibly pulled the Airman off of Caitlin.

"Hey… what the hell?! Get off me! Let me go!" he shouted at Teal'c.

"I will do no such thing," he said gruffly.

Caitlin jumped up and into the safety of Jack's arms. "Oh thank God you found us!" she cried, tears in her eyes.

"Just what the hell do you think you were doing, Airman?" Jack asked him, anger in his voice and on his face.

"I was showing sweetcakes here a good time until you guys showed up," he said angrily.

Jack looked at Caitlin. "Will you be alright for a moment? I'm going to go get Daniel and the others."

Caitlin nodded.

"Teal'c, make sure this jerk doesn't go anywhere. Sit on him if you have to!"

"Understood, Gen. O'Neill."

Jack left the coatroom and headed back to the table, Cam and Sam already there.

Daniel jumped up. He could tell by the look on Jack's face that something was wrong. "Where is she Jack?"

"She's in the coatroom, Daniel." As his friend ran off, he turned toward the general. "Gen. Landry, there's been a situation involving Caitlin and Airman Kaplan. I think you'd better come."

He nodded, and the rest of them left for the coatroom.

Daniel raced into the coatroom and gathered Caitlin into his arms, Gen. Landry and the others right behind him. "Sweetheart! Are you okay? What happened?"

She choked back a sob. "Oh Daniel! He tried to… to... He said that he'd heard the rumors about you and I having sex, and he wondered why I would chose a nerd like you over a real man like him. He… he said he wanted to show me what it was like to have sex with a 'real man'. He wouldn't let me go! He pulled me to him and started kissing me really hard, putting his hands between my legs through my dress." She buried her head in his chest.

Jack turned to Cam and Sam. "Make sure no one comes in here," he told them.

"Do you care to explain all this, Airman Kaplan?" General Landry said, fury in his voice.

"What's to explain, General? She came on to me, that's all. I was showing her a good time when this stupid jerk pulled me away from her."

Daniel let go of Caitlin and lunged at Airman Kaplan, but Jack held him back. "Don't do it, Daniel! It's what he wants. He's already in enough trouble as it is, and what he's saying is only making things worse for him."

"He almost hurt Caitlin!" Daniel cried out.

"I know, but he didn't, and she's okay now."

Daniel calmed down some and gathered Caitlin into his arms again.

"You believe her over me?! I'm telling you _she_ came onto _me_! Said something about wanting to experience a real man, not a bookworm, and started kissing me."

Jack was furious. "Just save it, Kaplan!" he shouted, waving his hand to stop him. "Teal'c and I saw what you were trying to do. You were all over her, and she was trying to push away from you. So the more you talk the more trouble you get into."

Gen. Landry glared at him. "Airman, I warned you before about this kind of behavior, but you chose not to listen. Maybe now you will. Col. Mitchell, get two SF's in here immediately!

Cam nodded, and grabbed the two guards closest to him.

"Col. Carter, make sure things stay quiet out there. We don't need everyone here knowing about this."

"Yes sir." She went to stand by the door, keeping an eye on the crowds, but also an eye on her friend.

The general looked at one of the guards. "Sergeant, take this man to the stockade. Lock him up and keep him there until I get there. I'll be there once the gala is over."

The sergeant nodded. "Yes sir!" The two men grabbed Airman Kaplan.

Gen. Landry glared at him again. "When I'm through with you, you'll have a lot of time to think about what you did tonight." He looked at the sergeant. "Get him out of here!"

Daniel heard what the airman had said. _Am I really that much of a bookworm?_ he thought to himself. _I know that I don't do some of the things Cam or Teal'c do, but not 'man enough'?_

Caitlin could see him standing there, lost in thought. "What are you thinking about, Daniel?"

"I'm just thinking how glad I am you're okay," he said unconvincingly as they walked back to their table with their friends.

She stopped him. "Daniel, I can tell when something's bothering you. Now what is it?"

A sad look came over his face. "Is it true? Am I really that much of a bookworm? I mean, I know I don't get into sports or anything like that, but…"

She stopped him. "But nothing! You're more of a man than he'll **ever** be, Daniel, and I love that you're a bookworm. You know I love to read, too, so we can be bookworms together. And as for sports, you play basketball with the others on your team, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"And you like to play pool, and go bowling too, don't you?"

"Yes, though I'm not all that good at either."

"So? It doesn't matter to me. I love you for who you are." She took his face in her hands, and smiled at him. "There are many kinds of men, but you're the most important kind of man to me. The kind who loves me, respects me and cherishes me. To me that's the best kind." Suddenly and idea came to her. "Wait here. I'll be right back." She went over to the DJ who was playing another song, and asked him something. He handed her a book that she looked through and found what she was looking for. She asked him something, and he nodded, smiling. Then she returned to the group.

"What did you just do?" Daniel asked her.

Caitlin smiled. "Something you did for me not too long ago. Just wait a moment, and you'll find out."

The latest song ended, and the DJ picked up his microphone. "I want to thank everyone for coming tonight and for enjoying my music. The next couple of songs are for anyone who's in love out there. Hope you enjoy them."

Caitlin smiled at Daniel again and pulled him out onto the dance floor. Just before the music started, she leaned in and whispered into his ear. "Listen to the words." Then the song started.

How do I,  
Get through one night without you?  
If I had to live without you,  
What kind of life would that be?  
Oh, I...  
I need you in my arms, need you to hold,  
You're my world, my heart, my soul,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life,  
And tell me now

How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?

As they danced, everyone in the room disappeared until it was only the two of them. She reached up and caressed his cheek, looking into his brilliant blue eyes, and smiled at him.

Others came out onto the dance floor and were dancing as well, but when they saw how Daniel and Caitlin were dancing, they parted around them, making a small circle. They continued to dance, but everyone was watching them as well.

Becky couldn't believe it. She was furious. _That little witch! _her mind screamed. _She's flaunting herself again, and everyone is watching them! Well, she won't get away with it. I'll make her life a living _hell!_ There won't be enough left of her to even mourn over when I'm through with her!_ She continued to watch, growing more and more furious by the minute.

The first song ended, and Daniel and Caitlin kept swaying to their own music as the second song started. She told him again to listen to the words, and he did.

Girl, in my dreams  
You're here with me  
Softly we do sail across the tangerine sea  
Each night I lay down  
With one single prayer  
That every time I close my eyes you'll always be there

Oh, let's bring back  
True love that  
Goes on indefinitely  
And when we hear that our love won't last  
We'll hold onto each other and we'll never look back…

He couldn't believe the words of the song. "Caitlin, I..."

She looked up at him, placing her finger on his lips to stop him. She smiled, then leaned in and tenderly, passionately kissed him.

Sam and the others were all watching the two of them dance. She turned to Jack who was standing beside her, and smiled. "Have you ever seen him so happy?"

"Not since before Sha're died. It's great to see him so happy, and it's all because of Caitlin. She's the best thing to have come into his life since Sha're died. I'm glad."

Gen. Landry was standing next to Gen. Hammond, and they were also watching the two of them dance.

"Well, you've gotten to know her more recently, Hank," Gen. Hammond said to him. "What is she really like?"

"Well, she'd a healer like her mother, and she's kind, generous, and caring. But she'd been deeply hurt in the past, George. So letting Dr. Jackson into her life was hard for her. But he helped to heal some of those old wounds, particularly the 'death' of her mother."

Gen. Hammond turned to his friend, confused, so Gen. Landry quickly explained things to him. "When Jack and I gave him the OK to tell her about her mother, she was thrilled, to say the least." He smiled at his friend, then turned back to watch the two dancing. "She's the best thing for him, George. I've never seen Dr. Jackson so happy."

"I agree, Hank. I remember when we went to Abydos to bury his first wife, Sha're. It was a sad day for all of us. He was never quite the same after that. But now he has Caitlin, and I really hope it works out for the two of them."

Becky watched in absolute fury as the two of them continued to dance and sway to the romantic song. When it ended, she watched as Caitlin kissed Daniel again and whispered something to him. It was the last straw. Protocol or not, she couldn't stand staying here and watching the two of them, so she left the gala. On her way out she passed the coatroom, grabbing her own coat, and smiled in malevolent satisfaction. "Just wait till she finds her precious whistle," she said to herself as she quickly headed for her quarters in the base. "That should fix her!"

The song ended, and Daniel gazed into Caitlin eyes as she leaned up and kissed him again. "Now do you understand?" she asked him.

He smiled at her. "Yes, I do, and I'll never doubt that again." He was still looking at her, the two of them engrossed in their own little world when they heard clapping and whistles. They both looked around to see that most everyone was clapping and smiling at them.

They both blushed, and he caressed her cheek. "See? Everyone loves you, too." He laced his fingers with hers, and together they headed back to their friends.

"You two really make a wonderful couple," Gen. Hammond said approvingly.

"Thank you, sir," Daniel replied warmly.

"You two looked so beautiful out there," Sam told Caitlin.

"Well, that jerk Airman Kaplan had said some pretty nasty things about Daniel not being enough of a man, and he began to think seriously about it. So I had to show him that I thought he was more of a man than Kaplan would ever be. So I went and found two songs I knew would say what I wanted Daniel to know."

"And you chose really good songs, too. But I didn't recognize the second song, or the group singing it. Who was it?"

"It was a group from the Minnesota and South Dakota area, called Tonic Sol Fa. They're an a cappella group. I have a couple of their Christmas cd's, and I'll play them on Christmas Eve so you can hear them more."

"Okay. But you really did look beautiful out there. And did you see how everyone was watching you?"

"Yes," she said, blushing again. "I know that everyone was sad when he lost Sha're, and that they're glad he has someone in his life again. But I'm no one special. I just love him, that's all."

"And that's why everyone is happy for him, and you," Sam told her honestly. "You brought back the Daniel we all knew before Sha're died."

"And he healed all my old wounds and healed my broken spirit. That's one reason why I love him so much."

Everyone was still talking when an SF came over and whispered something in Gen. Landry's ear.

"Thank you, Sergeant." He turned to the others. "If you'll excuse me, it's time to close out the evening." He rose and went to the stage, where the DJ was ending the last song. Caitlin stood in front of Daniel, his arms lovingly wrapped around her waist, waiting for the general to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I want to thank you all for making the First Annual Cheyenne Mountain Holiday Gala a complete success."

Everyone clapped until the general quieted them down.

"I hope you all had a wonderful evening, and I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas. Have a safe drive home."

Everyone clapped again as many of them started to head to the door.

"Let's wait until some of the people have left before we get our coats," he suggested.

She nodded and turned to Jack. "You know," she told him as they waited for some of the people to leave. "I never thought I would find this much happiness as I have with Daniel. He makes me so happy, and I want to do the same for him."

"I remember when he met Sha're. He was so happy back then. But when she died, a part of him died as well, and we never saw that part of him again, until you came along. He's really lucky to have you in his life."

"And I'm lucky to have him in mine."

Many of the people had left, so Daniel took Caitlin's hand and they along with their friends went to get their coats. Daniel grabbed her coat and was helping her put it on when she pulled out the tin whistle to hold onto it. She felt something strange, so she lifted the case up to look at it, opening it and pulling out the whistle.

Suddenly Daniel heard her cry out. "Sweetheart! What is it? What's wrong?"

Caitlin turned a tear-stained face to him. "It's my tin whistle!" she wailed, holding it up for him to see. "It's been destroyed!"

By this time the others had heard her cry out and came over to see what was wrong.

"What is it, Daniel?" Jack asked, concerned.

Caitlin was visibly shaking now as Daniel held the whistle out to Jack.

He took it and was examining it when Sam saw something on it.

"May I, sir?"

Jack nodded and handed the broken instrument to Sam. She looked closely at it, and carefully pulled off a small piece of lint from the torn edges.

"What happened?" Gen. Hammond asked everyone as he came into the coatroom.

"Someone destroyed Caitlin's Tin Penny whistle." Jack told him.

"Jason and Lacey gave it to me as a Christmas gift," Caitlin cried out, tears streaming down her face. "They'd gotten it right from Ireland!" She turned to Daniel. "What am I going to tell them now?" She buried her face in his chest and cried.

"Who would do this?" Gen. Hammond demanded.

"I'm not sure, sir, but I found this on the torn metal edges." She held up the piece of white lint.

Cam looked more closely at it. "Wonder what it's from?" he asked.

"It looks like lint from someone's white gloves, the same kind that all the military personnel were wearing tonight," Sam said.

"You think it was one of them?" Jack asked her.

"I can't say for sure, but that's what it looks like to me."

"But who would want to do this, and why?" Gen. Hammond asked them all.

"We're not sure, George," Gen. Landry told him. "Someone started some nasty rumors about Caitlin a few weeks ago as well." He turned to Sam. "Could the two be connected somehow?"

"I'm not sure how, sir."

"Well, let's see if we can find out. Let me know as soon as you come up with something." He turned to Caitlin. "In the meantime, I am deeply sorry for what has happened, Caitlin."

She nodded, still crying.

"Shh. It's okay," Daniel said to her, trying to comfort her. "It will be okay."

"But what am I supposed to tell Lacey and Jason? They found out about my love of Irish instruments, and when they went on vacation to Ireland, they brought me back this whistle. It was expensive, too. Now look at it!" She broke down again, burying her face in Daniel's chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh. It's okay. I'll go with you tomorrow to tell them if you want me too."

She nodded slightly, sniffling. Sam handed her a couple of tissues, and Caitlin blew her nose and wiped her eyes.

Daniel looked at Sam. "If someone's doing this to Caitlin deliberately, we have to find out who it is before they really do something horrible."

"I agree with you, Daniel, but with few clues to go on, we may not be able to find out much. All the military personnel were wearing white gloves at one time or another tonight. So it's going to be tough to find out who did this."

He turned to Jack, his eyes pleading. "Jack, please! Someone's doing bad things to Caitlin, and we need to find out who it is."

"I'm sorry Daniel, but I agree with Sam. It's going to be hard to find who did this tonight." He saw his friend's pleading look. "But I'll do what I can from Washington to see if I can find out anything. Don't worry, Daniel. We'll find out who's behind this."

Daniel smiled gratefully at his friend, hugging Caitlin tighter. "Let's go, sweetheart. We'll talk to Lacey and Jason tomorrow before the health food store opens, and we'll explain to them what happened. I'm sure they'll understand."

Gen. Landry nodded. "I'm sure they will when they hear that this wasn't your fault. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to deal with Airman Kaplan. Jack, would you and Teal'c mind coming with me as you saw what happened?"

They both nodded. Jack turned to Caitlin. "Don't worry. We'll find out who did this. In the meantime, I'll see you on Christmas Eve."

"See you then, Jack," Caitlin told him with a small smile.

The three of them walked out of the warehouse, and Cam and Sam said their goodbyes, Sam hugging Caitlin. "We'll do our best," Sam told her before they left.

She gave Sam a small smile as she finished buttoning up her coat.

Daniel got his on, and together they walked out into the cold December night. He helped her get into his Jeep, and after getting in, they were soon driving down the streets to Caitlin's apartment. "Don't worry, sweetheart," He told her, squeezing her hand. "I'll go with you tomorrow morning before work to tell Jason and Lacey. They'll understand."

Caitlin sniffled a little, looking at the broken whistle. "But it meant so much to me. When I first got here, I met Lacey and Jason and they were my only friends. After I'd been working for them for a year, they decided to take a trip to Ireland for two weeks. I'd told them how much I love Irish music, so they bought me this tin whistle. They even went to a special store to get it for me, along with the case."

"I know, honey, but this wasn't your fault. They may be mad, but not at you. They'll be mad at the person who did this. And believe me, Jack and the others will find out who did this. I promise."

Daniel pulled up to her building and parked, helping her to get out. He walked with her into her apartment, and once the door was closed, he pulled her into his embrace. "You did such a beautiful job with the band tonight, and I am so proud of you for that." He kissed the tip of her nose and smiled at her. "You were also the most beautiful woman there tonight. I didn't see anyone more beautiful than you."

She blushed. "Sam was really pretty in her dress uniform, you know."

"I know, but I'm in love with you, not Sam." He leaned down and kissed her passionately. "_Is tú mo ghrá,_ _muirnín_."

She smiled at him. "_Is tú mo ghrá__, gorm __greadfach_."

"So what time do you want to go see Jason and Lacey? Remember we meet Gen. Hammond at The Olive Branch for lunch tomorrow."

"I know. What about nine in the morning? Then we could spend a little time with them and with Brina."

"Sure. How about I pick you up and bring some breakfast? Then we can go to their house."

Caitlin nodded. "That sounds like a good idea.

"Okay. Well, I suppose I'd better get going, as we have an early morning tomorrow. Do you have any preference for breakfast?"

"How about some croissant sandwiches from _Burger King_? I like the one with bacon."

Daniel eyed her a little suspiciously. "Sure, but I thought you liked to always eat healthy?"

"I do, but I also know that sometimes I can't because of time constraints. So whenever I go out, I always try to get the healthiest item on the menu. But even I like to eat out once in a while. I just try to balance that out with something healthy later."

"Okay, _Burger King_ it is. "I'll see you at eight forty-five. Okay?"

She nodded, and he leaned down and kissed her again.

"Good night, sweetheart," he told her. He started to leave, but he heard and felt her cats purring and rubbing against his legs, so he bent down to pet them. "Good night, Tinkerbell and Patches." They purred as he stood up and kissed Caitlin one last time. "I'll see you tomorrow, sweetheart, and don't worry about the whistle. Jason and Lacey will understand."

"I hope so. Good night, love. See you in the morning."

The next morning Daniel picked her up at seven-thirty, handing her a sandwich and some pop. "I figured you'd like to have some pop this morning to get your caffeine fix."

She took her pop and drank a little, sighing. "Ahh! That hits the spot. Yes, thank you, sweetheart. It's just what I needed." She started eating her sandwich as they drove down the snowy streets to Jason and Lacey's house.

She was finishing up her pop when he pulled up into their driveway. "Are you ready?" he asked her.

"Not really, but let's go anyway." She picked up her purse, and followed Daniel up to their friends' front door.

"Hey there!" Lacey exclaimed when she opened the door. "What are you doing here? We weren't planning to see you today. Hi, Daniel. Come on in."

They walked inside while Lacey called out to Jason. "Honey, Daniel and Caitlin are here!"

"Auntie Cat, Unca Daniel!" Sabrina screamed as she ran up to Caitlin throwing her arms out.

"Hi, Brina," Caitlin told her as she picked her up. "How's my best goddaughter this morning?"

"I had cereal for breakfast," she said, smiling. "I eated it all by myself!"

"Good for you." Caitlin told her, hugging her.

"So what brings you here this morning?" Jason asked them.

"Well, we wanted to talk to you about something that happened last night at the holiday gala we went to."

Lacey could see the sad look in Caitlin's eyes. "Brina, sweetie, why don't you go play in your room for a little bit. Okay?"

The little girl nodded. "'Kay, Mommy." Caitlin put her down, and she toddled off to her room.

"Please, sit down," Lacey gestured to them. "So what happened last night?"

"Well, I was asked by Daniel's friends to play my tin penny whistle at the gala last night with some other musicians. It was fun, Lacey. Everyone said they really enjoyed the music we'd played."

"We did," Daniel added. "She was fantastic. I never knew she could play so well."

Lacey still saw a sad look in Caitlin's eyes. "I thought you said that everyone liked your songs."

Caitlin couldn't look at her best friend. "I thought so too, Lacey. But I guess they didn't."

"What makes you say that?"

Tears glistened in Caitlin's eyes as she reached down and brought something out of her purse. With tears streaming down her face, she handed the broken whistle to her friend. "I'm so sorry," she told her friends.

"Someone did this last night," Daniel said to them as he rubbed Caitlin's back. "We don't know when or who it was."

Jason and Lacey both looked at the broken instrument. Then she understood. "Oh Caitlin! Did you think we would be angry with you about this? This wasn't your fault! How could you think we'd be angry over something that wasn't your fault?"

"I know how much you spent on this, Lacey," she said, crying. "I'm so sorry!"

Lacey went over to her friend and hugged her tightly. "I know, but it's just an object. It can be replaced. Besides, this wasn't your fault. As Daniel said, someone else did this, not you."

"We're not mad at you, Caitlin," Jason added. "We're just sad that it was destroyed, that's all. We could never be mad at you."

She sniffled, taking the tissue that Lacey offered her. "You're not mad?" she said in a small voice.

"Of course not!" Lacey told her. "We could never be mad at you." She turned to Daniel. "Do you know who did it?"

He shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. We found a piece of white lint on the jagged metal edges, and my friend Sam thinks it's from the white gloves that the military personnel were wearing last night. They're going to see if they can find out anything else, but I don't think they will, as many of the military people that were there were wearing gloves."

"Well, I hope you find whoever did this," Jason told Daniel.

"We will," he reassured them. Then he got an idea. "Hey Jason, can I talk to you a minute?"

"Sure. Let's go into the kitchen for a moment. We'll let the two ladies gossip a little bit."

Jason and Daniel left, leaving the two women alone. "So, how was the gala last night otherwise?" Lacey asked her.

"It was great. Daniel really loved my dress, and we had a really great time."

"I noticed your hair when you came in. I love it! Did you have it done yesterday?"

Caitlin nodded, smiling. "Mm-hm. I had Tina do it. I haven't had my hair like this since I was in high school, so I asked her to put a spiral perm in it. Daniel loves it. He can't keep his fingers out of it."

"So, tell me about last night. I want to know everything. Give me details girl!"

"Well, there's not much to tell, really. Daniel picked me up around six forty-five, and we went to the gala. He told me when I took my coat off that I looked stunning."

"Wow! He really liked the dress?"

"He loved it," she told her friend, smiling. "Then we went in to find our friends. I got to meet a good friend of Daniel's, Gen. George Hammond."

"Who is he?"

"Well, he was the commander of the base where Daniel works for seven years. So even though he's retired, he was still invited. Daniel and I are having lunch with him today." She smiled at the thought. "He's really nice, Lacey. He's like a father-figure to Daniel. Daniel really respects him, too."

"That's great, Caitlin. So what else happened? How did the songs go?"

"They went great, and everyone loved them, at least they did when we finished the songs. But something else happened later in the evening."

Lacey looked at her, concerned. "What happen, Caitlin?"

"Well, you remember me telling you about the nasty rumors Daniel had heard at work about me?"

"Yes."

Caitlin quickly told her friend what had happened.

"Oh that must have been awful for you! Did he hurt you?"

"No, but he would have if Jack and Teal'c hadn't found me. But it's all over now, and I don't ever have to worry about him again."

"I'm glad."

As Lacey and Caitlin talked, Daniel and Jason had headed into the kitchen to talk.

"So what's it like to have Caitlin in your life, Daniel?" Jason asked him as they sat down at the table.

Daniel smiled, thinking about her. "It's incredible. _She's _incredible. She's so beautiful and sexy, but I love her more for her big heart and incredible kindness. She's the best thing that's happened to me since my first wife died."

Jason smiled. "That's good to hear, Daniel. I love Caitlin almost as much as I love my wife, and I know she's been badly hurt in the past. So it's good to see her happy for a change."

"I know, but whoever destroyed her tin whistle tonight hurt her deeply, and I'm afraid we won't be able to find out who did it. But that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Jason looked at Daniel, confused.

"I was wondering if you'd like to give Caitlin another tin whistle, you and Lacey I mean."

"That would be great, but the one we got her was really expensive. We couldn't afford another one."

"I have a good friend who works in Dublin at the University there. I could have him check for another one just like the damaged one, and I would buy it. He could send it to me, and I'd give it to you to give to her. Now, I know that in less than a month Caitlin will be going there herself, but I thought that it'd be nice for her to have one before that so she can take it with her if she wants to. What do you think?"

Jason smiled broadly. "I think that would be great! Thank you."

Daniel smiled. "Good. I'll contact him right away and let you know when it gets here. In the meantime, I think that Caitlin and I should be getting going, as it's getting close to lunchtime."

The two men walked back into the living room where the women were at, Daniel going over to Caitlin. "Sweetheart, it's getting close to lunchtime. We need to get going if we want to get there to meet Gen. Hammond in time."

"Okay." She got up and hugged Lacey, then Jason. "Thank you for understanding."

"Of course we understand, Caitlin!" Lacey replied. "Remember, what happened wasn't your fault. I hope that you find the one responsible."

"My friend Sam is checking into that right now," Daniel told her. "I just hope she can find something."

"Well, have fun at lunch," Lacey told Caitlin, squeezing her hand warmly. "And I'll see you at work tomorrow. Brina, come say goodbye to Daniel and Caitlin."

Sabrina came toddling out of her room, all smiles. She reached up her hands toward Daniel, who picked her up. "Bye Unca Daniel. Bye, Auntie Cat. Wuv you!" She threw her arms around Daniel's neck, hugging him tightly. Then she reached out for Caitlin and did the same.

Caitlin put her down, smiling at her. "Be a good girl, Brina." She turned toward Lacey. "We're still on for dinner on Christmas Day, right?"

"Yes. We plan to eat around twelve-thirty or so."

"Is there anything we can bring?" Daniel asked them.

"Caitlin already knows, but you can bring a bottle of sparkling cider if you want to."

"That sounds good. We'll see you then." He handed Caitlin her jacket and put on his own.

"Have fun today, you two," Lacey called out as they left. "We'll see you tomorrow at work, Caitlin."

"Bye," she said, waiving back as they walked to Daniel's car.

As they drove down the wintry streets, they talked about the upcoming holiday and her trip to visit her mom. "So when will you and Lacey hire someone to take your place?"

"I'm thinking this week or next, but I hope it's soon."

Daniel pulled his Jeep into the parking lot of the restaurant and helped Caitlin out. They went inside and found a table near some windows. A few minutes later Daniel spotted Gen. Hammond, and waved at him. "Hello, sir," he said, smiling at him.

"Good afternoon, sir. We're so glad you could join us," Caitlin told him as he sat down.

"Well thank you for inviting me. It will give me a chance to catch up with you, Daniel, and to get to know your beautiful girlfriend as well."

Caitlin blushed as their server came over to their table. As the afternoon went on, the three of them laughed and talked, Caitlin learning things about Daniel she never knew, and Daniel finding out a few things about her as well.

"So you volunteer during the holidays at the local animal shelter?"

Caitlin nodded, taking a sip of her water. "I do. The holidays are one of the worst times for animal shelters. They get so many animals in that they get overcrowded. What's worse is that many people adopt a dog or cat as a gift, but then have to bring them back when they can't keep them."

"That _is_ sad. In my travels I see stray animals all the time."

"I know. That's why I work with the shelter and help them get the word out about getting peoples' new pets spayed or neutered. I also go and volunteer to clean cages, play with them, or anything else they need."

Gen. Hammond smiled at her, then at Daniel. "You have a wonderful heart, Caitlin. Just like Dr. Jackson. More than once he was willing to sacrifice his time, his energies or even his life for the good of others."

She smiled at him. "I know. That's one of the things I love about Daniel."

They talked for a while longer, everyone ordering dessert. As they continued to talk, Gen. Hammond asked her about her family. "So tell me about your father, Caitlin. What was he like?"

"He was a great father," she told him, smiling as she thought back. "He worked at a ranch where he rode horses a lot, and also helped to fix all the machinery or anything else they needed fixing. He was really good at that. That's also how I learned to love animals and ride a horse. Many times during the summer he would take me with him, and I'd get to play with the owner's kids or the animals in the barns. Then when my father was done, he would come back and teach me to ride one of the horses. I really miss him."

"I understand. I still miss my wife sometimes. She died of cancer a few years ago. Do you get many people in the health food store that have cancer, Caitlin?"

"Sometimes. We make sure that they've checked with their doctors first before we give them anything new, and if we suggest anything, we tell them to ask their doctor about it first before taking it. That way they won't have any bad reactions or reactions to other medicines."

Daniel smiled broadly, squeezing her hand. "Caitlin has also saved the lives of a few people who came into the store."

The general looked surprised. "Really?"

Daniel told him what had happened, and the general smiled at her. "You are an amazing person, Miss O'Brien, and you'd better take good care of her son," he told Daniel.

"I will, sir," he said as the server gave him the check.

The general stood up. "Well, I had a delightful time this afternoon. Thank you for inviting me, Dr. Jackson, Miss O'Brien." He reached into his wallet and pulled out a small card, handing it to her as Daniel paid for their meals. "Here is my address and phone number, in case you ever want to reach me."

Caitlin smiled as she and Daniel stood. "Thank you, sir, and it was wonderful to meet you, too."

"Now you remember, son. Treasure every day you have with her, as they are precious."

"I will sir," Daniel told him as the three of them went out into the cold afternoon.

Caitlin smiled warmly at the general. "Have a safe flight, sir."

"Yes," Daniel added. "Have a safe flight, and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you both as well." He smiled at them one last time before he got into his car and drove away.

Daniel helped Caitlin into his Jeep, and soon they were headed down the wintry streets. "I had a lot of fun," he told her.

"So did I. Gen. Hammond is really nice, and he reminds me a lot of my father."

He squeezed her hand as they continued on down the snowy streets. "So what would you like to do tonight?"

"I was just thinking about that. How does a movie sound? We could rent one and go to your place and order in. I'm really in the mood for some snuggling."

He smiled at her, picking up her hand and kissing it. "I like the sound of that."

For the next week Caitlin and Daniel were busy getting his house ready for the holiday and getting all the gifts wrapped and under the tree. She had picked up the frame from Sgt. Wilson and had varnished it. Then she picked up the pictures she had gotten and put them inside. She carefully wrapped it and put it with the book under his tree. She couldn't wait until Christmas Eve and see the look on his face when he saw it, as well as the gifts she had made for his friends.

Finally the day arrived, and Caitlin got everything ready that she would need to make the soup. She was just finishing getting dressed when there was a knock on her door. "Coming!" she called out. She opened the door and saw Daniel standing there. He was wearing dress pants and had on a nice sweater. "Hey there, handsome," she said as he came in. She tilted her head up as he kissed her.

"Hey there yourself." He stopped and looked at her, smiling. "Wow! You look really beautiful today."

She blushed. "Thank you. Come on in, I'm almost ready. I just have to feed the girls and we can get going." Caitlin went into her bedroom and put on her jewelry and grabbed her dress coat. She put it over the chair as she fed her girls. "I thought we could stop at a grocery store on the way to your house and pick up all the things we'll need for the soup."

"That sounds good. How long does it take to make?"

"Only a couple of hours," she said as she cleaned up. "The veggies cook the longest, and we only add the milk at the end. But we also need some oyster crackers and some cheese." She put on her jacket and gloves, and grabbed her crock pot. "Can you grab that other bag, please?" she asked him.

"Sure. What's in it?"

"A bunch of my Christmas goodies I made. I promised Jack that I would have some like the ones I gave to Gen. Landry."

"He'll like that. But I have to ask, what were all the extra presents you put under the tree?"

"No you don't, not until tonight," she said, grinning at him. "I told you that they were a surprise, so you'll just have to wait."

Daniel pouted mockingly, then smiled at her. "Well, I guess if I have to wait, then I don't mind, as long as you'll be there." He picked up the bag with the goodies in it. "Are you ready?"

Caitlin smiled. "Yes." She turned to her girls, reaching down to pet them. "Be good for Mommy, and Merry Christmas," she told them.

He held the door for her as she walked out, and soon they were headed for his house. "I got all the groceries you said you needed for the soup. I'm really looking forward to it, as it sounds delicious."

"It is. Mom always made the best soups. I can't wait to see her in a few weeks." She laced her fingers with his. "But I'll miss you like crazy."

He lifted her hand to his lips, kissing it. "I know. I'll miss you, too. But you'll have a wonderful time getting reacquainted with your mom, and getting to know your Danuan heritage. You may even learn some new things from her."

"I know. But being away from you for a month will be really hard. I just hope these Ori people don't come to Dannu while I'm there. Have you heard any more about that?"

He shook his head. "No. Our allies haven't heard much, and we're finding planets that have been taken over by them every day. But we'll continue to fight, and I'll pray that they don't come to Danu, either. But if they do, we'll be ready for them."

He pulled into his garage, and they both got out and headed inside. Once Caitlin had her coat off, she set to work chopping the vegetables and getting the soup started.

Later that afternoon the tantalizing smell of it was wafting through the house, making Daniel's mouth water. "Mmm! That really smells good," he told her as he stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "And those goodies look fantastic. You are an amazing woman."

"Thank my mom. She, along with Grandma Sarah, taught me how to cook and bake. Many of the goodie recipes are hers."

"Then I think I'll try one, just to see if they're any good." He let go and started to go over to one of the goodie plates, but Caitlin swatted at him.

"You stay out of there until after supper!" she chided him playfully.

"Oh, okay," he sighed in mock defeat. "So is there anything I can do to help?"

"Well, the soup is cooking really well and will be done soon, so we should get the table set and the cheese cut and plated. Your friends will be here soon."

"They're your friends now too, sweetheart," he told her.

Caitlin smiled. "You're right. _Our_ friends." She reached into the bottom of the goodie bag and pulled out a long black pouch, setting it on the counter.

Daniel saw it. "What's that?" he asked her, picking it up.

"It's one of my CD cases, and it has a lot of Christmas cd's I brought, plus some Celtic music. I thought that while everyone is here we could play some."

"Sure, that sounds great." He glanced at his watch, noting that it was almost six-thirty. "Our friends will be here soon. So what would you like to hear first?"

She walked over to him and looked through the different cd's. "How about this one?" she asked him as she pulled out a cd. "It's an Enya Christmas cd. I just love all her music. She is so good."

He took the cd from her and carefully put it into his stereo, and soon the beautiful music was resounding throughout the room. "You're right, she is good. I like this, sweetheart." He took her in her arms and kissed her. "I love you so much," he told her, love lighting up his blue eyes. "I never thought I'd ever have a Christmas holiday with anyone like this. You're the best present I could have ever gotten."

Caitlin caressed his cheek, smiling. "And you're mine. After Brian hurt me, I vowed never to let anyone into my heart again. But then you came into my life, and you slowly took down the wall I had put up and unlocked the door with your kindness, your love and your gentle ways. Now I couldn't imagine another Christmas without you."

Daniel leaned down and slowly, passionately kissed her, resting his cheek on her head. "_Nollaig Shona,_ _muirnín_," (merry christmas, sweetheart) he told her.

"_Nollaig Shona_," she repeated as the doorbell rang. She let go and together they went to answer the door. "Merry Christmas, Sam! Come on in." Caitlin took her coat and hung it in the hall closet. "You look really pretty tonight, Sam," she complemented her friend.

"Thank you, so do you two. Here," and she handed Daniel a bottle. "I didn't know if you would have anything to drink, so I brought this. I also brought some gifts," she added, as she held up a large bag.

Daniel examined the bottle. "It's a Merlot. Wow, I haven't had some Merlot in a long time. Thanks, Sam."

"You can put your presents under the tree in the living room," Caitlin told her. The doorbell rang again, and she opened the door.

"Merry Christmas," Cam called out as he walked in.

"Same here," Jack told them. "Here Daniel," he said as he handed Daniel another bottle of wine. "It's a chardonnay."

"Thanks, Jack. I'm sure it will be great." He took the wines into the kitchen and started to open them.

"I too, want to wish you a Merry Christmas," Teal'c told her with a smile. "I am honored that you chose to invite me here tonight."

"Well, Daniel and I wanted to spend this holiday with our friends," she said, shutting the door and hanging up his coat. "So come on in and enjoy yourself."

"Here are some presents," Cam told her.

"You can just put them under the tree along with the others."

Daniel handed glasses of wine to Sam, Cam, Jack and Teal'c, and poured glasses of sparkling cider for Caitlin and Merlot for himself. "Jack, would you like to do the honors?"

"Ya sure, you betcha." He raised his glass. "Here's to family and friendship."

"To family," everyone repeated as they all took a sip of their drinks.

"I would also like to make a toast," Daniel said, slipping his arm around Caitlin and smiling at her. "To Caitlin O'Brien. The most beautiful, wonderful woman I could have ever asked for. You've made me happier than I could have ever imagined. To Caitlin."

"To Caitlin," everyone repeated, taking a sip of their drinks again.

"So what smells so good?" Jack asked, looking at the counter.

"It's my mother's potato soup," Caitlin told them. "I just need to add the milk, and it will be ready to serve. Why don't you all go sit down, and Daniel and I will get things ready?"

"You sure?" Sam asked her. "I can help…"

Caitlin shook her head as she poured the milk into the crock pot. "Nope. I'm all done, and the soup is ready. But would you take this wooden cutting board over to the table so I can set the crock pot down on it? And Daniel, would you light the candles on the table and put the cheese and crackers on, please? Also, if you would put the _Sugar Rue_ Tonic Sol Fa cd in the stereo?"

"Sure, sweetheart." He grabbed the book of cd's and changed the music, then came back and lit the candles and set the cheese and cracker plate on the table before sitting down.

Sam took the wooden board with her. "Where do you want me to put it?" she asked Caitlin.

"By Daniel is fine, as he'll be doing the serving." She grabbed the pot with two potholders, and followed Sam, setting it down on the board in front of Daniel. Then she took her seat beside him. "Daniel, I would like to say the prayer, if you don't mind."

"Of course."

Caitlin took his hand, and then took Cam's hand, as all the others clasped hands. "You may need to do some translating."

"Oh. Okay," he told her, puzzled until she started to speak.

"_Athair Dia, muid go raibh maith agat do ceadaigh muid go tar le chéile anocht."_

"Father God," Daniel smiled, understanding what she was doing and continued translating, "We thank you for allowing us to come together tonight."

"_Go raibh maith agat do cara láithreach, agus cara i bhfad ar shiúl,"_

"Thank you for friends present, and friends far away,"

"_Do teaghlach agus grá aon."_

"For family and loved ones."

"_Fhéadfadh tú beannaigh iad, agus fhéadfadh tú beannaigh seo bia muid bí thart go ith."_

"May you bless them, and may you bless this food we are about to eat."

"Amen." Caitlin looked up, and smiled at all her friends sitting around the table.

"Amen," everyone echoed, sitting down.

"That was amazing, sweetheart!" Daniel replied as he served the soup to everyone. "Your Gaelic is getting so much better."

"Thank you. I really want to be as fluent as I can be when I go to visit my mother in a few weeks." She took the plate of cheese that Teal'c handed to her. "Now, the oyster crackers are for anyone who wants to put them into your soup, and you can either eat the cheese alone, or dunk it into your soup, like this," and she demonstrated for them.

Everyone started eating their soup and was surprised at how good it was.

"Caitlin, this is delicious!" Sam told her. "It's so light but tasty. What kind of seasonings did you use?"

"I only used a little salt and pepper. The rest of the flavor comes from the veggies and the bacon."

"Sam's right. This **is** good. Hey, what did you put in here anyway?" Jack asked. "I know you put in potatoes, as it's called Potato Soup. But what else is in here?"

"I used celery, carrots, and bacon in little pieces. I also put in some green onions. That's the green specks you see in the soup."

Teal'c smiled at Daniel. "You have indeed found a most suitable mate, Daniel Jackson, as the meal is most enjoyable."

He smiled, squeezing Caitlin's hand. "Thanks, Teal'c. That means a lot."

The conversation continued throughout the meal, with Jack and Daniel slipping into their old routine.

"I did not," Daniel said, exasperated.

"You did too!" Jack shot back.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Sam, help me out here! Did he or did he not fall asleep against the nuke while we were getting that cargo ship ready?"

"I don't remember that," Sam said, shaking her head.

"See? I told you." Daniel told him.

"Oh come on! You remember. The mission where we had to stop that rogue comet heading straight for Earth? We had to go back to Ravanna to get that cargo ship Jacob and Daniel had crashed."

Sam thought for a moment. "That's right. Now I remember, and yes, Daniel. You did fall asleep."

Everyone laughed.

Daniel huffed. "It was hard work! I had to study up on all this information related to our mission." He turned and glared at Jack. "You would have fallen asleep, too."

He chuckled. "Yeah, but I didn't."

Caitlin giggled. "Sweetheart, it's okay that you fell asleep. I know how dedicated you are to your work, especially then since you were fighting these Goa'uld characters."

"See?" Daniel told his friends. "At least she understands."

"We understand, Daniel," Sam told him. "But it was just so cute seeing you sleeping there, your glasses all askew on your face."

"I would have liked to see that," Caitlin said. "I bet he was cute."

Everyone laughed again, and it warmed Daniel's heart to see all his friends, his _family_, around him, and the love of his life, Caitlin, so happy. The light of the candles, the smell of vanilla, peppermint, and evergreens, and the good food and conversation made him feel more at home than he had ever felt before. _I really am supposed to be here like The Others said,_ he thought to himself_. I really am supposed to fight the good fight against the Ori, and have this beautiful woman right beside me in my life. _ He looked up at the ceiling of his dining room, and smiled. _I'm glad you sent me back._

Everyone finished their meal, and Caitlin started to clear the plates away. "Let's put all these bowls and things in your dishwasher right away, Daniel. Then they can be done and out of our way."

"Sure." He turned toward his friends. "Please, feel free to refill your wine glasses and make yourselves at home. We'll be done in a few moments."

Caitlin turned toward Jack. "And Jack, you stay out of the presents under the tree. Daniel's told me how you can be pretty impatient sometimes."

"I am not!"

Sam looked at him. "He's right you know, sir," she said. "Especially when it comes to diplomacy."

"Carter, you know that diplomacy is not my strong suit, and for tonight, you and Mitchell can call me Jack."

Soon the dishes were all cleared away, and Daniel and Caitlin joined their friends in the living room.

"You must have done the decorating in here, Caitlin," Sam said, looking around the room. "It really looks beautiful."

"I did, but not without a lot of help from Daniel. He was great." She took a sip of her sparkling cider as she set her glass down on the end table. "Daniel, would you help me hand out the gifts please?"

He nodded, and soon everyone had a gift.

"Now, the only thing I ask is that we take time and open the gifts one at a time, so everyone can see them. Jack, would you like to go first?"

He nodded. "This one's from Daniel and Caitlin." He tore at the wrapping paper, pulling the box open. Inside the small box was an envelope. "Oh gee. An envelope. Just what I always wanted."

"You need to _open_ the envelope, Jack," Daniel said, rolling his eyes.

Jack tore open the envelope and pulled out two large tickets. "Sweet!" he exclaimed in delight.

"What is it, Jack?" Cam asked him.

He held them up so everyone could see them. "They're season tickets to see the Minnesota Twins and the Minnesota Wild. Thank you both," he told Daniel and Caitlin.

"There's something more, Jack," Caitlin told him, handing him another gift while Daniel looked on, confused.

Jack opened up the gift and was totally surprised by what he found. Inside was a beautifully painted plaque with his name and rank on it.

"What did you get, Jack?" Sam queried.

He held it up. It was a plaque, painted in green camouflage colors, and had images of a man fishing and a tackle box.

Sam read the inscription. "'Everyone ought to believe in something. I believe I'll go fishing.' That fits Jack to a T, Caitlin, and it's so great. Where did you find it?"

"Look at the back, Jack," she told him with a smile.

He looked, and was even more surprised by what he read there. "'Made with love by Caitlin O'Brien,'" he read aloud. He turned to her. "You mean you _made_ this?"

"If you mean did I paint it, yes, I did. I bought the unfinished plaque and painted it, putting the pictures and the saying on it. I hope you like it."

He smiled, getting up and hugging her. "I love it, thank you! I'll hang this on my wall back at my office in DC."

Next to open their gift was Cameron. Daniel handed him the first package, and he opened it, smiling broadly. "Now this is what I'm talking about!" he exclaimed in delight, holding up the book for everyone to see. "_The Star Trek Encyclopedia_, and in hardcover, too."

Daniel nodded. "Yep. Now whenever someone asks you a question about the show, you can look up the answer. Caitlin has one, too."

"Wicked Caitlin, Daniel. Thank you!"

"There's more," she said, handing him another gift.

He ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the box to find a plaque inside. "A plaque just like Jack's. Wicked! Thank you!" He held it up and read it our loud. "'_The only proper defense is a good offense_. _Air Vice-Marshal J. E. 'Johnnie' Johnson, RAF_.' It also has an F-16 fighter jet on it, and the symbols for the Air Force." He smiled broadly at Caitlin. "I'll hang this in my quarters back at the base."

Sam was up next, so Daniel handed her gift to her. She opened it, surprised by what she had gotten.

"What'd you get, Sam?" Cam asked her.

"It's a kit for making my own jewelry," she said as she held up the large box. She opened it to see what all was inside it, and she found a slip of paper. She picked it up, reading it aloud. "'This coupon entitles the bearer to free lessons in making jewelry.' Oh Caitlin, Daniel. This is really nice!" She looked a little more, and smiled broadly. "Hey! You put in some of the same gemstone chips that you have in your necklaces, Caitlin."

Caitlin smiled. "I know. You seemed to really like mine, so I thought you might like to have some of them, too. And whenever you have time, I can show you more ways to make necklaces, and I can even show you how to make your own earrings. That's what the coupon is for."

"Wow. This is a wonderful gift."

"It was Caitlin's idea Sam," Daniel told her, smiling at her. "But since I've known you longer than she has, I helped pick out some of the items I thought you might like."

"Well, you did a fantastic job, Daniel. Thank you both."

Caitlin handed her another gift. "This is yours, too."

Sam took the gift, opening it. Inside was also a plaque like Cam's and Jack's, but of a different shape and design.

"What is it, Sam?" Daniel asked her.

"It's a plaque like Cam and Jack's," she said, holding up the plaque so everyone could see. On hers was a picture of a telescope, but the background looked like a nighttime sky full of stars. "How did you do this, Caitlin?" Sam asked her. "It's so beautiful, especially the background."

"Well, I used a spattering brush along with a sea sponge and made the background look like the Milky Way Galaxy. Then I just used the end of my paintbrush to dot on the stars."

Sam stood and went to hug her friend. "It's gorgeous! Thank you. I'll put it on the wall in my lab back at the base so everyone can see it. I really like the quote you put on here, especially putting it in Gaelic."

"You're welcome. I thought it fit."

Teal'c was next, and he carefully started to open his first gift.

"T, you're supposed to just rip into it," Jack told him. "Nobody cares about the wrapping paper."

"Caitlin O'Brien and Daniel Jackson carefully wrapped this gift, and I believe they would be offended, Gen. O'Neill."

Jack just rolled his eyes.

"It's okay, Teal'c," Caitlin told him.

Teal'c ripped off the rest of the wrapping paper and opened up the box. Inside were two items, the first Teal'c held up so everyone could see it.

"Oh Teal'c, that's beautiful," Sam commented.

"Hey, another dream catcher for your collection," Jack added.

"Indeed. It is a very appropriate gift. Thank you both."

"He's right, sweetheart," Daniel told Caitlin. "Where did you get it?"

Caitlin smiled. "I didn't. I made it myself. I also made his other gift as well."

Daniel was speechless. "I thought you were going to pick one up at that store we passed by that time. You really made it?"

She nodded. "I stopped in there and looked at what they had. They were all really beautiful, but I thought he would appreciate it more if I made one."

Teal'c's face lit up. "I do indeed, Caitlin O'Brien. It seems that you are quite skillful."

Jack was growing impatient again. "What else did you get, T?"

Teal'c looked inside the box and found a plaque for himself. As with everyone else, he held his up so the others could see it, reading the words on it. "_'Truly great friends are hard to find, difficult to leave, and impossible to forget._' That is indeed true."

"I agree," Cam commented. "But what's the rest of it say?"

Caitlin explained. "I put the same quote on top, but I used the Lakota Sioux translation for it, and on the bottom is the same quote but in Gaelic. That's what I did with yours, Cam."

"Well, it really looks cool."

Teal'c smiled at Daniel, then at Caitlin. "Thank you both for such wonderful gifts. I believe I will put both of these items in my quarters."

"We're glad you like them, Teal'c," Daniel said, Caitlin nodding beside him.

"What about you, Daniel?" Sam asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Caitlin smiled, and handed Daniel his first gift. He unwrapped it to find a large, heavy book. He read the title. "'_A Natural History of Ireland in Three Parts'. _He opened up the book, finding the copyright date, and was shocked. "1726? Where? How? How did you find this? It's incredible!"

She smiled. "I did some checking online, and I found this website that was selling the book. I thought you might like it for your collection, and when I found out it was the original book, it made it all the more special."

He leafed through the pages, more and more excited with each page. "It's a wonderful gift. Thank you, sweetheart."

She handed him her other gift. He looked at her, surprised to get another gift.

"Open it, Daniel," Sam urged him. Earlier in the week Sam had received the photos from the gala that Caitlin had asked for, along with the new picture frame. She had called Caitlin, who had come to pick them up.

Once she got home, she finished the frames, putting each picture in it where she wanted it. It had turned out beautifully, and she had called Sgt. Wilson to thank him for doing such a wonderful job. Now she would know if her efforts were worth it.

Daniel unwrapped the box and pulled off the lid, carefully unwrapping the tissue paper. He couldn't believe his eyes. There, nestled in the paper was the most beautiful picture frame he had ever seen. He lifted it out, and saw that on the left was a picture of Caitlin wearing her Halloween costume, and on the right was a picture of her wearing the dress she'd worn to the gala. In the center was the picture of the both of them from the gala, and at the bottom of each frame were the individual words carved into it so that they all said 'I Love You'.

"Oh, Caitlin, this is just beautiful! Did you make this as well?"

"No. A Sgt. Wilson made the frames for me and carved the words into the frames, but I finished them and put the pictures in them."

Tears were in his eyes as he turned to her. "It's exquisite," he told her. "But when did you get this other picture of you in your gala dress taken?"

"Before we left the party, I had the photographer take it and give the photograph to Sam."

He leaned over and kissed her tenderly. "It's the most beautiful gift I've ever gotten. Thank you, _muirnín_," he said to her, kissing her again.

"Hey you two," Jack said. "Come up for air and let us see this great frame already!"

Daniel and Caitlin smiled at each other, and he picked up the frame from the box, letting everyone see it.

"Wow, Caitlin. It really turned out great," Sam commented.

"What kind of wood did he use, Caitlin?" Jack asked.

"Let Daniel tell you," she said. She turned to him. "What do you smell, sweetheart?"

He leaned in and sniffed, smiling. "It's cedar, isn't it?"

Caitlin nodded.

"It smells so strong." He looked at her again, smiling. "I'll put this in my office on my desk. That way whenever I smell the cedar I'll think of you."

"Okay, but I want you to promise me something though."

"Sure."

She smiled. "I think you should put it right next to the picture of Sha're. That way when you smell the cedar you can think of us both."

He smiled, his heart overflowing with love for her. "Now do you all see why I love her so much?" he said as he leaned in and tenderly kissed her again.

"Well, I know how much she meant to you and how much you loved her," Caitlin told him. "Besides, I think she would be happy that you found love again."

"I know she is," he said, looking at her with love in his eyes. He looked up at the ceiling again, and smiled. _Thank you, Sha're. Thank you for sending her to me._

"Hey Daniel," Cam called out. "What did you get Caitlin?"

Daniel handed her a beautifully wrapped box.

She smiled as she eagerly opened the gift, and was surprised by what she found inside. She looked at it, love for Daniel overflowing from her heart. She held it up so everyone could see.

"Wow, Space monkey," Jack said, smiling. "Nice picture. You get that taken at the gala?"

Daniel nodded. "Yes. I guess it was sometime after Caitlin got hers taken. Then I went out and found the frame and put the picture in it. Do you like it?

She leaned in, kissing him. "I love it so much, sweetheart! I'll put it right on my nightstand beside my bed," she told him, putting the picture back into the box as he handed her another gift. This one was smaller than the first, but about the same width. Caitlin eagerly opened this one, wondering what it could be. She opened the box, and tears came to her eyes at what she found inside. There, nestled in some cotton and tissue paper was a beautiful necklace. It had a beautiful pink heart-shaped pendant at the center, and pearls and matching pink chips made up the necklace.

"What is it, Caitlin?" Sam asked, curious.

She held it up so everyone could see it. "Oh my God!" Sam exclaimed. "It's beautiful! Daniel, where did you find it?"

He smiled. "I didn't. I made it."

Caitlin turned to him, a shocked expression on her face. "You _made_ this? When? How?"

"I wanted to find something special for you, but I couldn't find anything I really liked. I remembered that you like gemstone jewelry, so I asked Lacey to help me. She took me shopping for the supplies, and when I found that heart-shaped pendant, I knew I had to use that. So she helped me make the necklace. Basically she put on the clasp and the other stuff, and all I did was put on the beads the way she showed me."

Caitlin turned to him, hugging him tightly and kissing him. "Oh sweetheart, it's the most beautiful necklace I've ever gotten, and the fact that you made it makes it all the more special. Thank you!"

Daniel stood up, taking the necklace from her and stood behind her, putting it on around her neck. "There," he said when he was done. "How does it look?"

"It's really beautiful Daniel," Sam told him, smiling at him.

"Indeed," Teal'c added. "You have succeeded in making a beautiful gift."

"What he said," Jack told Daniel.

"Thanks guys," Daniel told them as Caitlin went to the nearby mirror and checked out her reflection.

"Oh Daniel," she said, turning back toward him. "This really is a beautiful necklace."

He came and stood behind her, putting his arms around her. "I'm so glad you like it, sweetheart," he told her as he nuzzled her neck.

"All right you two," Jack said as he stood up. "That's enough mushy stuff. I want to taste those goodies Caitlin made."

Daniel and Caitlin smiled broadly, glancing around the room at all their friends, their family. "Sweetheart, why don't you gather all the wine glasses, and I'll go get the cider warmed up."

He nodded, and gathered all the glasses while she poured the cider into a glass pitcher. She warmed it in the microwave and poured it into large mugs with a cinnamon stick in them. "Sam, could you help me, please?" she called out.

"Sure." Sam walked into the kitchen. "What do you need?"

"Can you help Daniel carry these mugs out to everyone while I bring the goodies and some napkins?"

Sam nodded, and she and Daniel handed out the mugs while Caitlin grabbed the goody tray and gave everyone a napkin. She handed the large plate to Cam, telling him to pass it along to the others. When it reached Jack, he looked at it in amazement. "Wow, Caitlin. There's so much to choose from. What all did you make?"

"I made some cashew clusters, some almond bark, peanut butter cup cookies, and the red and white cookies are candy cane cookies."

Sam took a bite of the cashew clusters, and was surprised. "Oh wow, Caitlin. These are great!"

She blushed. "Thank you, Sam."

Jack grinned. "Gen. Landry told me they were good, but he didn't tell me they were _this_ good. These are amazing, Caitlin! You sure picked a winner this time, Space Monkey."

Daniel smiled at his friend. "I know, Jack." He stood behind her and lovingly wrapped his arms around her.

Caitlin took a sip of cider from her mug, and smiled, looking around the room at all her friends. _Our family_, she remembered Daniel telling her. This would be a Christmas Eve that she would never forget, as she had new and wonderful friends, she'd been reunited with her mother, and most of all she had Daniel. The scents of the vanilla candles, the evergreen arrangements on the table, and the rose perfume she was wearing mixed with the smell of Daniel's cologne, and she knew that whenever she smelled those scents, she would remember this night as one of the happiest in her life.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Daniel asked her.

"I was just thinking that this is one of the happiest nights of my life. I have you in my life, and I have all of you as part of my family. I never thought I would ever be this happy again. And whenever I smell vanilla or fresh evergreens, I'll remember tonight."

"I think that calls for another toast," Jack said, standing. He waited until everyone else was standing, then cleared his throat. "Um, well, I'd like to say that even though I don't work with Cameron as much as the rest of you, I like to think of you all as my friends, my family. I'd like to think that with the success we had in defeating the Goa'uld that we can do the same to the Ori." He raised his mug of cider. "So here's to family. May we always be as close as we are tonight."

"To family," everyone repeated, raising their glasses and clinking them together.

"So what are your plans for tomorrow, Caitlin?" Sam asked her.

"Daniel and I were invited to Jason and Lacey's house for dinner tomorrow, and then we usually open a few gifts after that. What about you?"

"Teal'c, Cam and I were thinking of going out to eat tomorrow, if the weather cooperates."

"Indeed. As you stated at Thanksgiving, it is best to be with one's family, and my son and his wife are on an important mission."

"What about you, Jack?" Daniel asked his friend.

"I'm spending it with General Landry and his daughter. Then I have to head back to Washington. Congress is screaming about something to do with appropriations for the Stargate Program, and I have to go smooth a few ruffled feathers. But I have to tell you it's been a lot better since Kinsey was killed."

Caitlin looked at Daniel, confused.

"Senator Robert Kinsey was the head of the Senate Appropriations Committee for the first four years of the program, then he became the chairman of the Intelligence Oversight committee. He hated the fact that the Stargate program was being run by the military. He tried everything he could to have civilians take over the program."

"Specifically, the NID," Sam added.

"What's that?

"The NID is a civilian-run organization that oversees some of the Research and Development that we bring back through the Stargate," Jack explained. "Most of them are okay, but there have been a few rogue cells within the group that have tried to get alien technology at any cost. Some of them were connected to a group of wealthy businessmen that called themselves The Committee. Kinsey was part of that."

"But weren't they discovered and captured?" Cam asked.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, but some of them and former NID agents regrouped, and now call themselves The Trust. They're still willing to do anything or get anything in order to protect Earth, even if it means stealing alien technology."

Daniel turned toward Caitlin. "The point is, sweetheart, if you're ever approached by someone you don't know and they start asking you questions about the Stargate, don't tell them anything! Call me and tell me or one of us immediately. Okay?"

"Okay." She glanced at her watch. "Wow. It's almost ten. Maybe we should get going Daniel. We have a big day with Jason and Lacey tomorrow."

He drank the last of his cider, putting down the cup on the end table. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Besides, I have to take you home anyway."

"I can do that, Daniel," Jack offered.

Daniel shook his head. "No, I'll do it. I want to anyway."

He helped everyone gather up all their items, and Caitlin went into Daniel's kitchen and found a small plastic container. She quickly put some of her goodies into the container, sealing it. Before Jack could leave, she handed it to him. "Here are some of my goodies to take back with you Jack. I'm glad you liked them."

"Sweet! Thank you, Caitlin, and thank you for the great gifts you guys got me. I can't wait for everyone at the Pentagon to see the plaque you made me." He hugged her, then Daniel. "Thanks for inviting me tonight, Daniel." He turned back toward Caitlin. "Now you take good care of him, Caitlin. He always finds a way to get into trouble somehow."

"I do not!" Daniel retorted.

Caitlin giggled. "I'll watch out for him, Jack. Have a good flight back tomorrow."

"I will. Merry Christmas!" he and the others called out as they headed out into the cold night.

Daniel helped Caitlin pack up the rest of her goodies and gifts and put them back into the bags. He helped her with her coat, and grabbing his own, took her home. "I really had a wonderful time tonight," he told Caitlin. "And those gifts you made were incredible! I never knew you could do things like that. How long have you been doing things like that?"

She smiled at him. "Thank you, sweetheart, and I've always liked to do crafts. I've been making crafts for years now. I feel that it means a lot more when you've made someone something instead of buying it. It's more personal, because you can personalize the gift in any number of ways. For example, with Teal'c's dream catcher. I could have bought one, but the fact that I made it myself and really personalized it made it even more special, not only for Teal'c, but for me as well."

"Well, they were all beautiful, especially the picture frames you had made for me. I'll have to remember to thank Sgt. Wilson for making them."

He pulled into her parking lot and helped her get all the bags and gifts inside. When she had set down her things, he pulled her into her arms and tenderly kissed her. "_Nollaig__ Shona,_ _muirnín_," he told her again.

"_Nollaig__ Shona,_" she repeated, love overflowing from her heart. "What time will you come to pick me up tomorrow?"

"Well, you said they want to serve around twelve-thirty, so I figure if you want to help them and maybe spend a little time with Sabrina that we could go around noon or so. How does that sound?"

Caitlin smiled. "That sounds fine to me, sweetheart. I'm bringing my grandmother's green bean casserole, but I said that you might bring a bottle of sparkling cider."

"I am," Daniel told her. "You know me too well."

She stopped, lost in thought for a moment. "Daniel, I know that you like to have a beer or a glass of wine every now and then. I mean, I like a good glass of ale once in a while myself, but I really don't like wine. Does that bother you?"

He smiled at her, holding her close and gazing lovingly into her eyes. "Of course not! I enjoy the sparkling cider as much as you do, and you know that I only have a glass or two of wine anyway."

She snuggled into his embrace, smelling him and sighing. "Tonight was the best Christmas I've ever had since before my Dad died. Then when Mom was supposed to have 'died', I didn't think I would ever have another happy Christmas or birthday again. But now I have you, and you reunited me with my mother, and I can never thank you enough for that."

Daniel put his fingers under her chin and lifted it to gaze into her eyes. "It was the best Christmas for me too, at least since Sha're died. I never thought I would love anyone again like I loved her, and now you're here in my life, and my heart. There are no words to describe the joy and happiness I feel now that you're in my life." He smiled at her. "_Is __tú__mo__ghrá__, __í__onú__í__n_," he told her, and leaned down and slowly, passionately kissed her.

"_Is __tú__mo__ghrá_," she told him in return. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He kissed the tip of her nose and left, leaving her smiling all the way to bed.

The next day, Daniel was there at eleven forty-five, and Caitlin was waiting for him. "Hey beautiful," he told her, kissing her as he entered her apartment. Then he saw what she was wearing, and all he could do was stare. She was dressed in the same stunning dress she had worn the night he had confessed his love to her, and she had left her hair down in curly ringlets, pulling only the sides back and securing them in back with a beautiful hair barrette that matched the blue in her eyes. Around her neck was the beautiful necklace he had given her, and he could smell roses and vanilla. His heart filled with love for this beautiful woman.

"You look amazing sweetheart," he told her as he gathered her into his arms. He took in the heady scent of roses and vanilla, and sighed in contentment. "That smell, like roses and vanilla. Is that your perfume?"

"Some," Caitlin replied. "But most of it is my hair care stuff, my shower gel, and my lotion. I really love the smell of roses, so when I found shampoo, shower gel and lotions that were rose-scented, I got them. Now that's all I use. Besides that, I found a little place here in town that sells perfumes and even makes some of their own. They make one that's rose and vanilla-scented, and it's one of my favorites." She stopped and took a deep breath, smelling Daniel's clean scent and something else. "Daniel, are you wearing cologne?"

He smiled at her. "I am. Sam suggested it. I talked to Lacey a few weeks ago and she suggested a few I should try. This one is called _Tommy for Men_. What do you think?"

She leaned up and tenderly kissed him, sending shivers down his spine. "Does that answer your question?"

"Mmm, it does, love." He smiled at her. "So are you ready to go?"

She nodded. "I just want to put the bean dish in a box and cover it first. The girls are all fed and watered for the day, so once this is done then we can go."

Daniel helped her get it in a box and covered, and carried it while she put on her dress coat and grabbed her purse and keys. "All ready," she told him. She turned around to her cats, and smiled at them. "Be good girls today." Then they left her apartment and headed out into the crisp, sunny winter day for a good meal and fun with their friends.

Becky was growing more and more frustrated that Daniel couldn't see through that tramp Caitlin. "What does he see in her?" she said to herself on Christmas Eve as she drove down the snowy streets. "I mean, she's a witch, her mother's a witch, and she's too perfect for him," she said angrily. "Showing off in front of him and his friends. She thinks she's all that! Well, I'm much better than she ever will be. I would be better for Daniel than Miss High-and-Mighty!" She pulled up in front of Daniel's house and parked under an overhanging tree away from any streetlights. She saw Jack and the others pull up in front of Daniel's house, and everyone brought out bags filled with gifts and headed inside. "I can't believe it! It's actually true. They're going in to be with _her!_" She gritted her teeth, furious. "That bitch! I'll get her! She won't get away with this!"

Becky carefully got out of her car, careful not to slam the door, and quietly walked up to Daniel's house, finding her way to stand under the kitchen window. Quietly she looked into the window and saw everyone sitting around Daniel's table eating some kind of soup and drinking wine, laughing and having a good time. "That should be **me** in there, not that witch! I'll bet she even drugged his soup. That's the only way he could be so happy with her. She must be drugging him somehow." She quietly crept away from the window, making sure no one saw or heard her. She went back to her car and turned on her computer, going into her journal and scrolling back towards the beginning. Finding the entry she was looking for, she nodded grimly. "That has to be it," she told herself, rereading the entry. "She's using her tears to drug him. Those stupid nurses made the mistake of telling me about her supposed 'blue tears'. That's got to be how she's drugging him; that and those potions she concocts at that place she works."

She set her computer down and carefully got out of her car and made her way around Daniel's house again, this time finding a window looking into his living room. She watched as everyone opened gifts, happy over what they had gotten. She noticed some looked handmade, and she heard through the glass that Caitlin had made them. "I don't believe it," she whispered furiously. "Who does she think she is?!" Then she heard Cam asking Daniel what he had gotten Caitlin. She watched as Caitlin lifted out the picture frame with Daniel's picture in it, and Becky was fervently wishing she had gotten a gift like that. _I'll just have to settle for the ones I got myself_, she thought to herself glumly. _But soon I'll be getting them like that from Daniel himself. Just as soon as I get rid of…_ Her thoughts trailed off as she watched, aghast, as Caitlin held up the most beautiful necklace Becky had ever seen. In horror she heard Daniel's muffled voice telling everyone he had made it himself. In a rage, she moved away from the window and ran back to her car, anger and hatred fueling her as she furiously typed away in her journal. "She won't get away with this! She'll pay, then she'll be sorry she ever met Daniel Jackson!"

Daniel and Caitlin arrived early, and Lacey was floored by Caitlin's dress. "Oh Caitlin, you look so beautiful!" Then she noticed the necklace. "You're wearing the necklace he gave you! It looks so beautiful with your dress. Were you surprised?"

Caitlin hugged her friend. "Thank you for helping him make it. I absolutely love it!"

"You're welcome. He said he wanted something unique to give you but couldn't find anything he liked, so I suggested the necklace."

Caitlin fingered the heart-shaped pendant at the center. "It's all the more special to me because he made it himself."

Well, I'm glad you like it," Lacey told her. "So how did he like the book and picture frame?"

"He loved it. He couldn't believe that I'd gotten the original book. And he couldn't stop smelling the frame or looking at the pictures, either." She saw Lacey's confused expression. "The man who made the frames for me made them out of really strong-smelling cedar."

"I see. I bet it's just beautiful."

Caitlin nodded as she helped Lacey put all the food on the table and after Jason gave the blessing, everyone sat down and began to eat.

Everyone talked and laughed during the meal, and afterwards Caitlin helped Lacey clean up. Once they were done, they went into the living room where there were a few more gifts to open. Lacey gave Caitlin a brand new jewelry box and two new strands of gemstone chips, and Jason handed Daniel a gift.

"We wanted to get you something special," Lacey told Daniel as he opened up his present.

He opened up the box and found a large book inside. Taking the book out, he saw that it was a book of photographs. He flipped through a few pages, stopping at a few of them to read the captions below them more fully.

"Lacey thought that you might like a book on Ireland, since part of Caitlin's family comes from Ireland," Jason explained.

"It's wonderful. Thank you so much!" He gave the book to Caitlin so she could look at it better.

Sabrina toddled up and handed a long, thin package to Caitlin.

She set Daniel's new book down, giggling at the way the gift was wrapped. "Did you wrap this all by yourself, Brina?" she asked the little girl.

"Mommee help me do it," she beamed proudly.

"Sabrina saw us wrapping presents and wanted to give you something. It's from all of us, really."

Caitlin carefully opened the gift and took out the slender wooden box. She opened it and gasped in complete surprise. There, nestled in blue fabric, was a brand new tin penny whistle. "When… how… I…" She couldn't speak as tears came to her eyes.

"Mommee, Auntie Cat got tears. Pwesent not make her happy?"

"She's happy Brina. Some people cry when they're happy, too."

Caitlin finally regained her voice. "Where did you get this?"

"Look at the bottom of the box," Jason urged her.

She closed the lid and carefully turned the box over, and gasped when she read the words there. _Oak Pennywhistles, Inc. Made in Ireland._ She glanced up at her friends, tears sparkling in her eyes. "I can't believe it. A new whistle. But this one isn't like the one I had before."

"Well, we wanted to get you one just like the one you had before," Lacey explained. "So we went looking online. We read articles that said that even the best pennywhistle players in the world used ones that aren't that expensive. The articles said that they usually get ones like that one because they can tune them, and if they loose it, it isn't an expensive loss."

"It was all Daniel's idea really," Jason added. "He gave us the number of a friend he has over there to call, and he helped us get it."

Caitlin didn't know what to say. She looked at Daniel, then at her friends, finally going over to them and hugging them. "It's wonderful. Thank you so much!"

"Play something for us," Daniel urged her.

She took the whistle out of the box and blew into it, taking a few minutes to get used to it. Then they all heard the clear, sweet notes as she played softly. Sabrina climbed up in Daniel's lap, smiling at him, and closed her eyes, falling fast asleep.

"That was beautiful," Daniel told her as she ended her song.

"I see you picked up a lap passenger," Jason said, smiling at Daniel and nodding at Sabrina.

"I guess I did."

Caitlin smiled at him. "I knew it was close to Brina's nap time, so I played an old Irish lullaby to get her to sleep. But I'm surprised she climbed up into your lap." She stood, and picked up the sleeping three year-old. "Come on, we'll go put her down on their bed."

Daniel stood, and took Sabrina from her, walking back to Jason and Lacey's bedroom. Caitlin got a warm blanket from the end of the bed and watched as Daniel gently laid Sabrina down, taking off her shoes. _He'll make a wonderful father someday,_ she thought to herself. _He really loves her. _

He noticed her standing there smiling at him. "What is it?" he asked her quietly.

"Oh, it's nothing really. I'm just happy, that's all."

She unfolded the blanket and covered up Sabrina, as Daniel stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm glad. And I'm glad you like the whistle, too."

She turned to look at him. "I do, and thank you too, for letting your friend help out Jason and Lacey. But I thought many of the best players played expensive whistles."

"They don't. My friend said that many of the players say the inexpensive ones are just as good as or better than the expensive ones."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him gently, and whispered, "_Nollaig Shona,_ _muirnín. Is tú mo ghrá."_

"_Is tú mo ghrá, __ró,_" he told her, caressing her check and smiling at her. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand nearby, and saw that it was almost four. "So what would you like to do tonight?"

"I thought we could go back to my place and order in a pizza and watch some movies."

"That sounds really nice. Let's go tell Jason and Lacey."

Over the next few days Caitlin worked to get ready for her trip to visit her mom. On Wednesday she checked online, and found that there was a school in Boulder. "Lacey, we could contact this school and see if they have anyone willing to come here."

"Yes, but remember, it's only part-time, just until you come back," Lacey reminded her.

"O come on, Lacey," Caitlin told her. "You keep telling me that business is really picking up, so you've wanted to hire someone full time for over a year now. And now is the perfect time."

Lacey thought about it for a moment. "I guess you're right," she told Caitlin. "I'll make a call first thing tomorrow morning, and see if they have any graduates they can send down."

Caitlin smiled at her best friend. "Good. Then we can start the interviews."

"And when you get back, we can see about getting Daniel to ask you to marry him," Lacey told her, a mischievous smile on her face.

"I seriously think that's all you ever think about," Caitlin told her, swatting her shoulder as they both got back to work.

On the base, Daniel was helping Sam with a newfound artifact when the alert klaxons went off. "Incoming traveler!" Walter called out over the intercom system.

"Wonder who that could be?" Daniel queried as he and Sam headed down to the control room. Cam and Teal'c were already there with the general when they walked in.

"Receiving IDC now, sir. It's Prime Minister Aedan from Danu."

"Open the iris," the general commanded.

The iris opened up, and in a few minutes Robert Collins walked through the gate.

The general grabbed the mike. "Defense teams stand down!" he ordered all his men before he and SG1 headed to the gate room. "Welcome back, Ambassador Collins," he said, extending his hand. "We weren't expecting you."

"Thank you, general," Robert said as he shook the general's hand. "I know you weren't expecting me, but I brought you something from Prime Minister Aedan. It's an invitation."

"We can discuss this up in the briefing room," Gen. Landry said, and led the way.

Everyone followed him up to the briefing room, taking their places around the table. Robert handed the rolled-up parchment to Cam, who passed it to the general.

He unrolled it, skimming over the contents. "It seems we've been invited to another celebration on Danu this coming Friday." He handed the parchment to Daniel. "What can you tell us about the festival, Dr. Jackson?"

Daniel read the parchment for a moment, then cleared his throat, pushing up his glasses. "The celebration is called _Mean Geimrech_ or Midwinter. It's a name the proto-Celtic Neolithic tribes, Celts, and late Druids used for rituals or celebrations. Today the people of Ireland celebrate it by feasting and dancing and building bonfires at night to mark the shortest day of the season, as well as the return of the sunlight. I suspect the Danuan people do much the same thing."

Robert nodded. "Yes, Dr. Jackson, they do. Prime Minister Aedan told me that each village hosts its own celebration with lots of food and dancing, and the men of _Fluairíd Robáil _build a large bonfire in the middle of the village square where everyone comes out to sing songs and praises to their Father God once the suns go down."

"It sounds like an interesting celebration Ambassador," the general told him. "But I would not be able to attend, as there is too much work going on here. As for SG1, they could not go either, as we need them here in case the Ori make another move."

"Forgive me sir," Daniel said. "But the Midwinter celebration usually only lasts one day and during the evening hours. We could go for the afternoon and stay for the bonfire, then come home."

"And it would better strengthen our alliance with the Danuan people," Robert added.

Then general sighed. "Very well. SG1, you have a go to attend their celebration. But **only** for the afternoon and evening." He turned toward Robert. "But for future reference Ambassador, we cannot always be attending their celebrations. At least not until the threat of the Ori has been eliminated once and for all. So please thank Prime Minister Aedan for the invitation and give him my regards."

"I will, General, and thank you."

"Dismissed!"

It was closing time at the store, and Lacey was locking up. "So what are your plans for tonight?" she asked Caitlin as she walked to her car.

"I thought I'd go surprise Daniel at work. Maybe he and I can grab a bite to eat with his friends. What about you and Jason?"

"Oh the usual things. Laundry, doing the dishes, giving Brina a bath, you know. The same things all married couples do."

Caitlin groaned. "Now don't start, Lacey. We'll get married when and if the time is right. In the meantime, I'm getting hungry, so I think I'd better head out. See you tomorrow."

Lacey laughed. "Okay, okay. Have fun tonight."

"I will," Caitlin said as she got into her car and drove away. She headed down the snowy streets toward the base, humming along to the songs on the radio. She pulled up to the gate and put her window down.

"Good evening. How can I help you?" the sergeant at the gate told her.

"I'm Caitlin O'Brien."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Miss O'Brien. I didn't recognize you for a moment. You here to see Dr. J?"

She smiled. "Yes, but he doesn't know I'm coming. I thought I'd surprise him. He told me that if I ever wanted to come to the base, all I had to do was get my pass from you."

The guard checked his paperwork. "Yep. Got it right here." He handed it to her. "I'll let them know you're coming, and not to let Dr. Jackson know."

"Thank you, Sergeant."

"No problem! Now when you get through this gate, turn left and you'll be at the parking lot. When you get to the main doors, they'll help you find Dr. J's office."

"Thanks," she told him as he raised the guard bar. She drove through and found a spot, locking her car. When she got to the main entrance, she showed her pass to the guards, and they told her where to go. Finally after a few minutes, she reached his office.

Daniel was busy working on a translation and didn't hear her come in. She quietly walked up behind him and put her arms around him, nuzzling behind his left ear. "Hey you."

He turned around to face her, pulling her into his lap and kissed her. "Hey there yourself. What brings you to the base tonight?"

"Well, I wanted to see the sexiest man in the universe," she said, kissing him again. "And I wanted to talk to you about an idea I have."

"Okay. Have you eaten yet?"

She shook her head.

"Well, why don't we head down to the mess hall and grab something to eat. I haven't eaten yet either."

"Sounds good to me," she said as she stood up.

He stood, straightening his desk and turned off the lamp. He laced his fingers with hers, and together they headed out.

Sam was on her way down to the mess hall when she saw Daniel and Caitlin walking toward her. "Hi, Daniel. Hey Caitlin! What brings you here tonight, other than Daniel?"

"You already know me too well, Sam," Caitlin giggled. "I came to talk to Daniel about an idea I have."

The three of them got in line and Caitlin grabbed a tray. She picked out what she wanted, grabbing a can of Diet Coke, and waited for Daniel to finish. The three of them looked around the crowded mess hall to find a table, and Daniel saw Cam motioning to them. "Hey, there's Cam and Teal'c. Let's go join them."

They walked over to the table, Daniel pulling out Caitlin's chair. "Hi, Cam, Teal'c," he said. "You just get here?"

"Yep. Hey, Caitlin. Miss Daniel that much?" he asked her, grinning.

"No," she replied playfully. "I just had an idea I wanted to talk to him about, and involves all of you, too."

"What's that, sweetheart?" Daniel asked her.

"I was just thinking about what to do for New Year's Eve. Do you guys do anything special?"

"Not usually. We always seem to end up on a mission or something," Sam told her. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I usually like to do something, like go out to _Jack Quinn's_ or something with Lacey and Jason, and this year I want to do it with all of you."

"That sounds like fun," Daniel told her, smiling. "What'd you have in mind?"

"Well, I thought we could get together at my place and watch movies. We could order in and have snacks, that sort of thing."

"What kind of movies did you have in mind, Caitlin O'Brien?" Teal'c asked her.

"I haven't gotten that far in my thinking yet, Teal'c, but whatever anybody wants is fine with me."

"What about Jason and Lacey?" Daniel asked her. "Aren't you doing something with them?

"I thought we could all get together, if that's okay with all of you. Cam, Teal'c, I want you to meet my best friend and her husband. You'll really like them."

Cam finished his coffee. "Sounds fine to me."

"Sweetheart, I know you want to have it at your place," Daniel said. "But it's a bit small."

"I can fit everyone in, Daniel. Besides, I want to."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I have enough room."

Teal'c finished his milk. "Then what time would you like us to arrive at your apartment?"

"Is six okay? Then we can eat first and watch movies after that."

Everyone nodded.

"Sounds good, Caitlin," Sam told her. "What can we bring?"

"You can bring snacks to munch on and anything you want to drink. Other than that, just bring yourselves."

"Speaking of things to eat, we've been invited to Danu to help them celebrate _Mean Geimrech_, "Daniel told her. "It means Midwinter." He explained it to her. "It's this coming Friday. We'll only be going for the afternoon and staying for the bonfire. Would you like to come with us? You could see your mom."

Caitlin shook her head. "I can't. We're interviewing people tomorrow and Friday. Besides, it's been busy at the store, and I'm not sure I can explain things to Lacey if I left. But can you give my mom my love for me, and tell her I'll see her soon?"

He squeezed her hand. "Of course. I'm sorry you can't go. But I hope you find the right person."

"So do I."

On Friday Lacey and Caitlin were working in the store when a young woman walked in and started looking around.

Lacey noticed her, and went over to her. "Good morning, and welcome to _Nature's Best health food store Health Food Store_. How can I help you?"

The woman smiled. "My name is Karyn Williams, and I'm here to apply for the position you have open."

"I'm Lacey Reynolds, the owner. How did you hear about us?"

"Well, I graduated from the Homeopathy School in Boulder this summer, but I haven't been able to find any jobs in Colorado. But I've been keeping in touch with my professors, and they told me about your store."

"Won't you come into my office, Miss Williams?" Lacey pointed the way to her office. She gestured for Karyn to sit. "I'll be right back," she told her. She walked out into the store and gestured to Caitlin.

"What's up?" she asked Lacey.

"Someone just walked in who wants to interview for the position. Can you come in the office with me?"

"Sure. Just let me finish with Mrs. Jacobs."

"Okay. I'll get Melinda to cover the registers."

Caitlin nodded and went back to help her customer as Lacey talked to Melinda. In a few moments, she walked into Lacey's office and closed the door behind her.

"Caitlin, this is Karyn Williams," Lacey told her as she sat down.

Caitlin smiled at her. "Hi! It's nice to meet you."

"Thank you."

"So where did you go to school?" Caitlin asked her as she leaned against a file cabinet.

"I went to the Homeopathy School in Boulder," she said as she handed some papers to Lacey. "I graduated this summer, but there weren't any openings in this area."

Lacey looked over the resume Karyn had handed to her. "I take it you want to stay here in Colorado," she commented when she was done reading.

Karyn turned toward her. "Yes, I do. My boyfriend lives here in Colorado Springs, and my family lives in Denver."

The interview went on for a while longer with both of them asking Karyn questions.

"Karyn, what made you decide to become a homeopathic healer?" Caitlin asked her.

Karyn smiled. "My mom's a nurse in Denver at the University of Colorado hospital. I would go sometimes while she was working and see all the sick people. Then she would come home and tell us all about the problems people are having because many of the diseases today are becoming drug-resistant. But the main reason is because my mom felt that there were other ways to fight an illness other than going to the doctor all the time. So whenever I got a cold or the flu, she would give me natural remedies to help my body fight off the illness."

Lace smiled and stood, extending her hand to her. "Well, I think that's about it, Karyn. If you could give us a few moments, we'll let you know. You can just wait out in the store."

Karyn nodded, shaking Lacey's hand. "Thank you."

Lacey looked at Caitlin, smiling at her as Karyn closed the door behind her. "So what do you think?"

"She sounds great. She has a real knowledge of all the different herbal supplements and plants we use a lot of today."

"Take a look at her resume," Lacey said, handing the paper to her.

"Only one job? Wow! That's hard to find these days. Everyone changes jobs about as much as they change clothes. They must have really liked her."

Lacey picked up the other papers Karyn had given her. One of them was a letter of recommendation. "According to this letter, her former employer said she was a really hard worker, came in early and stayed late if needed, and was very courteous to all the customers. The letter from her main professor said she was a fast learner, bright, and really got along well with the other students."

"I don't know about you Lacey, but I think you should hire her. She sounds very knowledgeable, and sounds like she'd be a great addition to the store. I also think she'd fit right in here, as long as she could put up with your jokes," Caitlin added with a grin.

"Hey! I'll have you know Melinda loves my jokes!"

"That's not what she tells me," Caitlin replied, giggling.

"And just what does she tell you?"

"Oh, nothing. She just rolls her eyes a lot."

Lacey reached over and playfully smacked Caitlin, sending the two women into a fit of laughter.

"So what do you think about Karyn, Lacey," Caitlin said once she could breathe again.

"I agree with you, but there's something I need to ask her first." She walked out into the store and brought Karyn back into the office. "Karyn, before we could hire you, there is one more question we need to ask. Caitlin will be traveling to Ireland for a month, and she's leaving in a couple of weeks. Even though you'd still be new, you'd be taking up some of her slack as well as your own. Would that bother you?"

Karyn smiled. "No. I like challenges and learning new things, and as you read from my last employer, I'm a really fast learner."

Lacey turned to Caitlin and smiled. "That's good to hear, Karyn," she said, turning back to her. "So do you have any questions for me?"

"If I were hired, what would happen once Caitlin came back from Ireland?"

"If we hired you, it would be permanent. As I said before, our business is growing more and more every day, and we need another person who's knowledgeable to help us keep up." Lacey sat back in her chair. "Any other questions?"

"No, I think that's it, other than to say I would really love to work in your store, as it's small enough that you can get more intimate with your customers, yet large enough to offer a lot of variety of products."

Lacey turned to Caitlin, who nodded, smiling. "I think she's a keeper, Lacey."

"I agree." Lacey stood, smiling at Karyn. "Welcome to the staff, Karyn," she told her, extending her hand. "I think you'll really like it here."

"If you can put up with all of Lacey's bad jokes," Caitlin added, giggling.

"Hey! You tell some bad ones yourself. Remember the one about the elf and the dragon..."

Karyn laughed. "I think I'll fit in nicely, too, as I have a few bad jokes myself." She shook Lacey's hand, then Caitlin's. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Karyn. Let's get started. I'll show you where you can put your coat and purse, and then I'll introduce you to Melinda. She usually works in the office, but sometimes when we get busy or if we have someone come in who speaks Spanish, we ask her to come help us out."

"Really? _'Buenos tardes. __Mi nombre es Karyn. __Cómo puedo ayúdele hoy?_'"

Caitlin looked at her, surprised. "Wow! What did you just say?"

"I said good afternoon and my name, and I asked how I could help you."

"This is great! Now we don't always have to ask Melinda to come and translate."

"You speak Spanish so fluently," Lacey complemented her.

"I spent some time in Spain as an exchange student, but I figured that since we're getting more and more Spanish-speaking people here in Colorado Springs that it would be good to know how to speak to them."

"We also get some deaf people in the store from time-to-time," Lacey added as they all walked out into the main store. "We usually ask them to talk with Caitlin, as she knows some sign language."

Caitlin showed her some signs. "I just told you my name and asked you if I could help you."

"I think it's such a pretty language," Karyn commented.

Lacey smiled. "I know, and I'm glad that she can do that. It really helps us out." She looked around the store. "Well, let's get started."

While Caitlin was helping train the new employee, Daniel and the rest of the team were preparing to head to Danu. "You think we'll need weapons?" Daniel asked Cam as they suited up in the locker room.

"I'd rather be prepared than not, Daniel," he replied. "Besides. If we need to, we can leave them in the Prime Minister's office or something."

Daniel finished putting on his vest, and followed Cam to the armory, grabbing a gun from the shelf. He walked out into the hall and down to the gateroom where Sam and Teal'c were already there.

"Are we ready, boys and girls?" Cam asked them as he walked in.

Walter dialed up Danu, and as the gate whooshed open, they all heard Gen. Landry's voice. "Have a good time SG1, and Godspeed."

The team stepped through the gate to find Minister Aedan standing in front of the gate, along with Master Eirnin, the village manager. _"__Beannachta_!" he exclaimed, giving them the traditional greeting. "Welcome back 't Danu, friends. It be good 't see ya."

"_Beannachta_ Minister Aedan," Daniel replied returning the greeting. "Thank you for inviting us. The general was unable to attend, but he sends his regards."

"And what about Mistress Caitlin?" Adean asked him.

"She was busy with work and unable to come, but she sends her well wishes."

"Will we be seein' her soon?"

"Yes, she's still planning to come back and visit her mother for a month."

"Ah, 'tis grand. We'll be seein' her then, of course, but fer now let us show ya how we celebrate the comin' of Spring." He gestured toward the village with his hand, and led the way as the team followed them.

As the team walked into the village, they saw many people milling about. They heard people laughing, musicians playing, and saw some men placing large logs in the middle of the village square for the bonfire. All the buildings had the colorful village flag hanging in front of them as well as evergreen wreaths and boughs with colorful berries and scraps of fabric. Aedan led the group to the inn.

Daniel followed him inside, stamping the snow off his boots. He sniffed the air and smiled, smelling all the good food from the kitchen.

"_Danu Go Bragh_, Minister Aedan," Mistress Kathleen told him, opening her arms out to him. "'Tis a glorious day is it not?"

"'Tis that, Mistress Kathleen. Might there be any room fer hungry and thirsty travelers in yer dinin' room?"

Kathleen smiled. "Aye. There be a table open in the corner." She led them over and as they sat down told them what was on the menu. "Now I know Minister Aedan be wantin' his ale, but t'would anyone else like some?" She took all their orders and left to prepare them.

Aedan smiled at Daniel. "So tell me, Master Daniel. How are things between ya and Mistress Caitlin?"

"They're really great. We had a wonderful Christmas holiday." He quickly explained it to him. "The rest of the team came over, and we exchanged gifts and had a good meal. But Caitlin is really excited to see her mom soon."

"Aye 'tis the same wi' Healer Siobhan. All she talks about is her daughter comin' soon 't spend time with her."

The group continued to talk as Kathleen and Fiona brought over their drinks and food. As they ate, Sam asked Aedan about their festival. "Minister Aedan, since you have two suns, it must be hard to decide when to start the bonfire since one of your suns sets earlier than the other one. And you have mountains nearby that make it seem to set early, too."

'Aye, that we do, Mistress Sam, but the village manager be watchin' the sky, and when he be seein' the first star come out, then he rings the bell by the village hall. That be tellin' everyone the suns have set and the bonfire will be startin' soon."

"What do you do until then?" Cam asked.

"Startin' in the afternoon, we have music and dancin', as well as lots o' food and drink. Many of the familes gather t'gether 't bring wood fer the bonfire, and we also exchange small gifts. But most of the music and festivities be startin' when the bonfire is lit, which will be soon."

Kathleen came up to the table, smiling. "I trust ya all liked the roast _birn__í__ch_."

"It was delicious," Teal'c told her.

"What is _birn__í__ch_?" Cam asked.

Aedan explained. "'Tis a stout animal that has four legs and a curly tail. We use their meat fer many things, but most especially fer our many celebrations. The grease we make from the animal's skins helps 't light the bonfire easier as well."

"It sounds like a pig," Daniel told them all.

"We put fruit in it's mouth, and some men help me 't roast it over an open fire," Kathleen added. "That makes it taste even better, in me own humble opinion."

"Well it was really good," Sam replied.

"Thank ya, Mistress Sam, and Master Daniel, 'tis good 't see ya eatin' more healthy," Kathleen told him, smiling at him.

Daniel blushed. "Thank you, Mistress Kathleen, and yes. The meal was delicious."

"'Tis grand. I'll be lettin' Fiona know, since she made the meal." Kathleen cleared off the table, and everyone stood and followed Minister Aedan out into the street.

"Ah, the suns be down," Aedan told them. "'Tis almost time 't ring the bell and start the festivities." And as he finished, the bell in front of the village hall started to ring, calling everyone out of their cottages and into the village square where men were waiting to light the fire.

Daniel and the others followed Aedan into the square near where Eirnin was standing. "_Danu Go Bragh_, Master Eirnin! 'Tis a fine evening fer the bonfire, is it not?"

"Aye, that it 'tis," Eirnin told him, returning the greeting. "And it be grand 't see our friends from Auld Aerth. It be good ya could join us fer the celebration."

"It's our pleasure," Daniel told him. "It's exciting to see how other cultures celebrate their holidays."

Healer Siobhan came over to the group, smiling. "Master Daniel! _Danu Go Bragh_. So good 't see ya and yer friends wi' us. How is me daughter?"

"_Danu Go Bragh_, Healer Siobhan. Caitlin is doing well. She's busy at the health food store and getting ready for her trip here. She can't wait to get here."

"Aye, I be excited as well, and proud as a _máthair_ _re'nath_, I be that she be a healer."

Eirnin turned toward his friend. "Minister Aedan, 'twould be an honor if ya lit the fire fer us."

Aedan waved his hand. "Say me nay, Eirnin. 'Tis not my place any more. Ya be the village manager now, so 'tis yer place 't light it."

Eirnin smiled and slapped his friends' shoulder. "Ya be right as always, my friend." He stepped forward from the throngs of people, raising his hands for quiet. "Welcome friends one and all 't our _Mean Geimrech _celebration!" Everyone clapped and cheered until Eirnin called for silence again. "'Tis great 't see ya all here this fine evenin'. It also be me pleasure 't welcome our friends from Auld Earth." Everyone clapped again. "'T start our festivities, let us thank Faether God fer this fine evening and fer the coming season." He motioned to the nearby musicians, and they struck up a slow tune. Everyone in the crowds stretched out their hands and raised their faces to the sky.

As they sang, Daniel translated the words to the rest of the team. "They're thanking Him for the nice night and asking Him to bless their land for the coming planting season," he told them.

The song ended, and Eirnin smiled at everyone. "Now it be time 't sing our new anthem. Minister Aedan," he gestured toward his friend. "Will ya lead us all?"

Aedan stepped forward. "'Twould be me honor, my friend." He motioned for the musicians to start playing,

_ From the deep blue sky, 't the ragin' seas. From the tallest mountain 't the meadows and trees, Danu be our home. Danu be our home._

_We will fight 't the death any enemy we see, we will fight fer the right 't stand and be free, Danu be our home. Danu be our home._

_'T protect our paeople, our homes, and our land, _

_And 't do what be right and make a stand. _

_'T live and be free in harmony, Danu be our home. Beautiful Danu be our home!_

Everyone cheered, clapped and shouted joyously as Aedan stepped back towards the team. Someone handed Eirnin a large lit torch, and he held it up proudly before touching it down to the large pile of wood in front of him. He went around the pile, touching the wood here and there, the fire growing larger and brighter as the wood caught fire. Once he was done, the musicians started playing a gay melody, and people cheered and started dancing and singing.

"Well, what do ya think so far?" Aedan asked the team.

"It's really festive," Sam told him.

"It's just like many other festivals I've seen, but more colorful," Daniel told him.

"Mistress Sam, would ya care 't dance? Aedan said, holding out his hand.

"Yes, thank you." She took his hand and excused herself as Aedan led her out among the crowd of dancers.

Mistress Kathleen spotted the group in the crowd and came over. "_Danu Go Bragh_, me friends. 'Tis a grand night fer the celebration."

"Yes it is, Mistress Kathleen," Robert told her.

She turned to Robert. "Might ya dance wi' me, Master Robert?"

He nodded, and led her out among all the people.

As they danced, Siobhan pulled Daniel off to the side. "Master Daniel, I wanted 't ask ya 'bout yer thoughts on somethin'."

"Of course, Healer Siobhan. What is it?"

"When ya were here with me daughter, she and I had a talk. She told me about gettin' hurt by another man in the past."

"I know. She told me."

"Well, I know that ya love me daughter, but I must know. What might yer intentions be? Do ya love her enough 't marry her?"

Daniel didn't quite know what to say. "Did she tell you we talked about that?"

Siobhan shook her head.

"I asked her what she thought about marriage, and she said she's happy the way she is right now. Then Sam and her talked, and Sam told me that Caitlin wants to make absolutely sure that our relationship is going to work before thinking about marriage. She's just scared that something will happen like it did before."

"Oh my poor Little One," she said sadly. "The blaggard must have hurt her terribly 't make her think that."

"He did."

"Well, I c'n tell ya truly love my daughter, but what, may I ask, are _your_ thoughts on marriage?"

Daniel smiled. "Healer Siobhan, if I knew for certain that Caitlin would say yes, I would ask her to marry me right now. That's how much I love her. But if she wants time to think about things and sort things out, then I'll give her that. Besides, maybe coming here to spend time with you for a month might be the time she needs. Only the good Father God knows."

She smiled back at him warmly. "Aye Master Daniel, that He does."

A few hours later, and the team was headed back to the gate. Aedan and Eirnin, along with Healer Siobhan and Robert Collins, were just behind them.

"I hope ya enjoyed our wee little celebration, me friends," Aedan told them.

"It was really interesting," Daniel said. "Your celebration is very much like the celebrations the Irish people have back on Earth."

"I agree," Sam added. "And having two suns doesn't change things all that much."

"Say me nay," Eirnin replied. "We've larned ways 't deal with it."

Robert turned to Cameron. "Col. Mitchell, I have a progress report for the general." He handed him a rolled up piece of parchment. "Would you see that he gets it."

Cam took it, putting it into his jacket. "You got it. Anything else you want him to know?"

"Nope. I think that's about it."

Cam turned to Sam. "Dial us out, Carter."

Sam nodded, and as she started the dialing process, Teal'c turned to Aedan.

"I am honored that you invited us to attend your celebration. It is interesting for me to see other cultures, as well as being a learning experience." He bowed slightly. "Tek Ma Te," he told them as the gate whooshed open behind them.

"What might that mean?" Aedan asked Daniel.

"It means 'Friends well met'."

"Ah. Now I be understandin ya." Aedan turned back toward Teal'c. "_Turas maith, slán abhaile_," he told him.

"It means 'Safe journey, safe home," Daniel told Teal'c.

"Indeed." Teal'c bowed again and followed Cam through the wormhole.

As Sam headed to the gate, Siobhan stopped Daniel. "Master Daniel, when Caitlin comes here in a few weeks, t'will still be cold. So I had Mistress Ciara make her a warm cloak and muff fer her hands. I also traded wi' the cobbler fer some warm boots. Could ya see she gets them?" She handed the garments to Daniel.

"Of course. And don't worry. She'll be with you again soon."

"Aye, that she will be." Siobhan smiled at Daniel, bowing slightly. "_Danu Go Bragh,_ Master Daniel, and safe journey."

He smiled at her, and followed his teammates through the gate and back home.

Over the next couple of days, Caitlin did some more baking and preparing for New Years Eve. That evening Daniel came over to her apartment early and helped her get set up. "Have you thought about what movies you want to watch tonight?" he asked her as they got ready.

"Well, you told me that Teal'c likes _Star Wars_, so I thought we could watch that one first, but then I don't have any other thoughts. What about you?"

"Teal'c will like you for that," Daniel told her, smiling at her. "Let me see. What about something romantic?"

She shook her head. "I was thinking more along the lines of a comedy or something." She thought for a moment, then an idea came to her. "I know Christmas is over, but we could watch_ Santa Clause_, with Tim Allen. That was really funny."

"Do you have it?"

Caitlin went to her bookshelf and pulled out the DVD, handing it to him. "Once we finish this one, we can turn on the TV and watch the ball drop in Times Square."

"That sounds nice. What time did you tell them to come?"

"Around six. They should be here any minute."

Soon her apartment was filled with their friends, their family, and everyone was having fun.

"So what kind of pizza should we have?" Caitlin asked them.

"How about pepperoni?" Sam suggested.

"Supreme for me," Cam added.

"Whatever you decide will be sufficient," Teal'c told her.

She looked at her friends. "Jason, Lacey?"

"That sounds good," Jason told her.

Caitlin nodded, and went to order the pizza.

Daniel told them what they had chosen for the movies. "I hope you all don't mind, but we decided to watch _Star Wars_ and _Santa Clause_. I hope that's okay."

"That is most agreeable," Teal'c said, smiling.

"Caitlin thought you might say that."

Soon the pizza came, and everyone was enjoying the delicious food and watching the first movie. Caitlin had bought some apple cider, and served a hot glass to everyone. Daniel took in the scene around him of his family, his friends, and Caitlin all together in one room, laughing and having a good time. His heart filled to overflowing with love for the woman who captured his heart, and now his friends as well.

The first movie ended, and as Daniel put in the next movie, Caitlin brought out the two plates of goodies she had made.

"Mmm!" Lacey exclaimed in delight. "I always love your goodies, Caitlin. What'd you make tonight?"

"Oh, I made some chocolate chip cookies, some more cashew clusters, and some peanut bars."

Cam grabbed a chocolate chip cookie, munching happily. "Oh wow! These are wicked, Caitlin! You know how to make macaroons?"

She shook her head as she grabbed a cookie. "No. That was one of the cookies I didn't like much. Grandma Sara made them, though. But if you want I could try and make you some from her recipe."

"Only if you want to."

Daniel started the movie, and soon everyone was laughing and having a wonderful time. When the movie ended, Caitlin turned on her TV to a new year's eve program, and everyone watched as the host of the show counted down with the crowds as the ball dropped. Everyone cheered as the new year rang in. But Caitlin knew that the new year wouldn't ring in for them for another couple of hours yet, so she suggested another movie. "What about a Western? Anyone want to see a John Wayne movie?"

"Sure Caitlin," Sam told her. "Sounds good."

Jason smiled at her. "Cool. Which one were you thinking of?"

"Is _Chisolm _okay?"

Everyone nodded, and soon they were watching the good movie. As midnight came around, the movie ended, and Caitlin went into the kitchen, bringing out the pitcher of cider to refresh their glasses.

Daniel stood, and everyone followed. "I would like to propose a toast to friends and family on this New Years Eve. This year is a special one for me as I have new friends, my family around me, and most of all, Caitlin." He smiled at her. "My life has been richly blessed because of her, and also because of Jason and Lacey." He raised his glass. "To friends and family."

"To friends and family," everyone echoed him.

Caitlin looked at the clock on her wall, and noticed that there were only a few minutes until midnight. "Ten, nine, eight," she started, and everyone joined in, counting down the seconds until the new year would come in.

"Three, two, one. Happy New Year!" Daniel and the others shouted joyously, raising their glasses of cider and clinking them together. They all took a drink, and he leaned in and tenderly kissed Caitlin. "_Sona Nua Bliain_, _muirnín_," he told her.

She caressed his cheek. " _Sona Nua Bliain_.(happy new year)"

The next day, after work, Caitlin stopped at her apartment and changed her clothes. She was about to head out again when there was a knock on her door. "Coming!" she called out. She opened up the door to find Daniel standing there. "Hi!"

"Hi. Uh, did I catch you at a bad time?"

"I was just about to head out to the animal shelter. I volunteered to help out tonight. You want to come with me?"

"Sure."

Caitlin grabbed her purse and keys, locking her door, and together they left the building.

As they drove down the snowy streets, Daniel asked her where the shelter was.

"There's actually two of them. The one I go to is on Sycamore Drive."

"Okay." He drove on until he got to the shelter, and parked.

She got out and went inside, not finding anyone at the front desk. Putting her jacket on the coat rack, she made her way back to the storage area. "Hi, Debbie! How are things going tonight?"

Debbie turned around and smiled. "Hey Caitlin. Things are busy as always." She noticed Daniel standing behind her, his hand on her back. "So who's your friend?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! This is my boyfriend, Daniel Jackson. Daniel, this is Debbie Adams. She runs the shelter."

Daniel shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. So how long have you two been dating, Caitlin?"

"A couple of months now."

Debbie smiled. "That's great!"

"Thank you. So, how many do you have this year?"

"Too many unfortunately," Debbie sighed. "Like always, we get people that come in to the shelter to buy kittens and puppies for Christmas gifts, but they find they can't or don't want to keep them. So we get them back."

"That's sad," Daniel told her.

"Yeah, so we do what we can for them. So, where do you want to start?"

Caitlin chuckled. "You have to ask that?"

Debbie laughed. "Okay, okay! You know where everything is."

"Yep, I do." Caitlin turned to Daniel. "Come on. I'll show you where everything is."

She walked back into the room holding all the cats, and stared. Every cage was full with at least two cats or kittens. "She wasn't kidding. There must be at least 80 cats or kittens back here."

"So what do we do first?" Daniel asked her.

"First, we need to clean the cages. Usually we start with one cage, and move the animals into an empty cage. But since all the cages are full, we'll need some pet carriers to put them into. I'll go get them."

For the next few hours Caitlin and Daniel carefully cleaned out all the cages, changing the litter boxes and putting in fresh newspapers under the food dishes. Then they gave them all fresh food and water.

"Well, that's the last one," Daniel said as he closed the door on the last cage.

Debbie came in and looked around. "You all done?"

"Just finished."

"It looks great, Caitlin. You guys did a great job."

"Thanks. Do you mind if we stay a little longer and play with them?"

"You know you don't have to ask that. I've got to get back to work, but you go ahead."

Caitlin walked out of the cat area, and back into the room where the dogs and puppies were. She walked in front of the cages and noticed a small puppy laying in the corner of one of the cages. She opened it and went inside and picked it up. "Well hello there," she said, talking softly and petting the little puppy. "You look so sad." She took the puppy, checking beneath its tail, and discovered that it was a female. "You're such a pretty puppy. Yes you are. Can I spend some time with you?" She sat down on some heavy totes, cradling the tiny puppy gently in her lap as Daniel watched her in amazement. She continued to talk softly to the little puppy, petting and caressing it. "I think you need a name." She picked up the puppy, looking into it's face for a moment, thinking about a good name. "I know! How about Bella?" she asked it as she cradled the puppy in her lap. "Do you like that? Hmm?"

The little puppy wagged it's stubby tail, licking Caitlin's hand.

"Then that's what I'll call you. Bella." She continued to pet and caress Bella.

Debbie walked through, and smiled when she saw Caitlin with the puppy. "I see you found our special friend."

Caitlin nodded. "She was laying in the cage with the bigger puppy, looking all sad and unhappy, and I thought she could use a friend."

Debbie turned toward Daniel. "Every time she comes out here she does this. She finds the puppy or kitten that needs the most attention and spends a little time with it. The police brought her here a few nights ago. She was the only one in the litter, and the mother had gotten killed. So now we're taking care of her. She's become the favorite among all the staff."

"What breed of dog is she?"

"She's a mixed breed. I think she might have some retriever in her, but other than that, I can't tell."

"Her name is Bella," Caitlin told her. "I asked her if she liked it, and she wagged her tail and licked my hand."

Debbie chuckled. "She does that, too. She always finds the right name for the puppy or kitten, and usually the name stays with them." She bend down and took the little puppy from her, looking into it's face. "Do you like that name, Bella?" The puppy licked at her face, making her laugh. "I guess she does." She handed Bella back to Caitlin, checking her watch. "It's almost time for me to close up, Caitlin. Thanks again for coming in and helping out tonight. I'll make sure Bella gets a collar with her name on it, so that anyone who wants to adopt her knows her new name."

Caitlin nuzzled little Bella one last time as she got up and put her back into her cage. "Goodnight, little Bella. I know you'll find a good home soon." She shut the cage and walked with Debbie and Daniel back to get their coats. "Will you let me know if she finds a home?" she asked as she put on her coat.

"Of course. Don't worry. She'll find one soon. I'll make sure of it."

Daniel and Caitlin walked out of the shelter, Debbie locking up behind them. "Happy New Year, Debbie," Caitlin told her friend.

"Yes, and the same to you. It was nice meeting you, Daniel."

"Likewise. Have a good night."

Caitlin got into Daniel's Jeep, and soon they were headed back to her apartment. He took her hand, kissing the fingertips. "You never cease to amaze me, Caitlin. The way you were with all those cats and kittens, giving each one of them a little love as you put them back into their cages. And you looked so beautiful holding little Bella. I'm really proud of you for helping out there."

"Thank you," she said, blushing a little. "I like to do what I can because I know how overwhelmed Debbie and her staff get this time of year, and because I know how much the animals enjoy it. Besides, I enjoy it, too."

He pulled up into her parking lot, and got out, following her inside. He waited until she'd taken off her jacket, then gathered her in his arms and tenderly kissed her. "_Is tú mo ghrá, muirnín_."

She caressed his cheek. "_Is tú mo ghrá_."

"Have a good night, sweetheart. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Night," she told him as he left. She locked her door and smiled at her cats. "Time for bed, girls."

For the next couple of weeks, Caitlin and Lacey helped Karyn learn the ins and outs of the store. They showed her all the products and how to use the registers, and soon she was helping out the customers as if she'd been there for years.

Lacey smiled at Caitlin. "Karyn's really working out well, Caitlin. And she's picked up things so fast."

"I know. I think you'll be fine with Karyn while I'm gone."

"So when do you leave?" Lacey asked her.

"Daniel's taking me to airport tomorrow night."

"So I take it you're all packed?"

Caitlin nodded. "I finished up last night."

"Well, I hope you have a really good time Caitlin, and I hope you find what you're looking for."

"So do I, Lacey."

"If you want, Jason and I can come to see you off."

"That's okay, Lacey. But I promise that I'll keep in touch."

"You'd better," Lacey told her, smiling and hugging her friend.

The next afternoon Daniel came over to Caitlin's apartment, ready to take her to the base. "Are you all packed?" he asked her.

"I am, and I have something for you." She handed him a new keychain with two keys on it. "It's a key to my apartment and for my mailbox. That way you can come and check on the girls while I'm gone and get my mail, too."

He put it in his pocket. "Thanks. Are there any special instructions with feeding them?"

"Not really. Every night I give them a small spoonful of moist cat food, and I just make sure their dry food and water bowls are full. Other than that, just play with them for a little before you go, and they should be fine."

Daniel picked up Caitlin's suitcases as she put her coat on. She sat down on the floor and called her cats to her. She picked up each one, petting and talking softly to them. "Oh Tink, Patches. I'm going to miss you so much! Now promise me you'll be good girls while I'm gone. Daniel will be in to check on you every day, so you be good girls for him," They both meowed their disapproval at being left behind, and nuzzled her face. Caitlin kissed them both and stood, grabbing her keys and purse. "Bye bye, girls. I'll see you soon." She turned off the lights, locked her door, and together they left for his car.

On the way down the street, they talked about her trip. "What did you tell Lacey about when you're leaving?"

"I told her you were taking me to the airport tonight and seeing me off. She suggested that she and Jason could come and see me off as well, but I told her she didn't need to. I did promise her that I would keep in touch, though."

"If you write any letters to her while you're on Danu, I can send them to my friend Liam in Ireland and he can mail them back to her so it looks like they really came from Ireland. When you send me a letter, just send any letters you have for Lacey and Jason along with them"

"Thanks, sweetheart. I'd like that."

They pulled up to the gate and showed their passes, and were soon parked and headed into the base.

Sam was walking down the hall when Daniel and Caitlin came off the elevator. "Hi, Daniel. Hey Caitlin. You ready for your trip?"

"I sure am," Caitlin sighed happily. "I can't wait to learn all I can from my mom, and learn about my Danuan heritage as well."

Sam turned to head toward her lab. "Daniel, just let me know when she's ready to go, and I'll come down to see you off, Caitlin."

"Thanks, I'd like that."

"Well, I have something for you in my quarters," Daniel told her after Sam left. He led her to his quarters, and set her bag down on one of the chairs. "When we were on Danu for their Midwinter celebration, your mom gave me some things to give to you. I also have the dress you wore back from Danu in my closet as well." He went to his closet and pulled out the dress and undergarments, laying them on the bed. Then he pulled out the surprise and handed it to her.

"I can't believe it," she told him, surprised and stunned by the gifts in her hands. She set the cloak and muff down on the bed, and looked at the boots. "Wow, these are really nice, and so well made. I like the fur around the tops." She set them on the bed and picked up the muff, putting her hands inside. "Ooh, this is so soft, and warm, too." She turned to Daniel. "My mom gave these to me?"

Daniel nodded. "I'm sure she traded for them. Do you like them?"

"They're beautiful! Let me go get changed." She grabbed her dress, the underthings and her makeup bag from her duffle bag, and disappeared into Daniel's bathroom. She changed into the dress, and took out her hairbrush, brushing her hair back and braiding the long tresses. Then she wrapped it around her head, holding the braid in place with bobby pins. When she was finished, she came out and put her makeup bag away, and slowly turned for Daniel to see.

He smiled at her lovingly, gathering her in his arms. "You look beautiful, _muirnín_," he told her, tenderly kissing her. "How do the boots fit?"

Caitlin sat down on the bed and slipped the bots on her feet. "Oh Daniel," she said as she walked around a little to break them in. "They fit perfectly! I'll have to thank Mom when I get there." She picked up the cloak, and noticed a beautiful new brooch attached to one side of the collar. "Oh how beautiful!" she said, fingering the exquisite piece of jewelry.

"They look like leaves," Daniel commented. "I didn't notice that before. It must have been hidden in the folds."

"I'll ask Mom about it." She started to put the cloak on, but Daniel took it from her, putting the flowing fabric around her shoulders. She put the hood carefully on her head, and pinned the cloak at her neck with the pretty brooch. "Well, I'm ready to go. How do I look?"

"Like you just came from Danu," he told her, taking her into his arms again and kissing her. He checked his watch, noting that it was after supper time. "Do you want to eat here, or do you want to wait until you get to Danu?"

"I think I'll wait until I get there. Mistress Kathleen has really good food, not that the mess hall here doesn't. It's just that I want to experience as much as I can for as long as I can."

"Okay. I'll let the others know you're ready to go." He went over to the phone, calling Sam and the others and letting them know. "They'll meet us in the gateroom," he told her as he hung up. Walking over to her bags, he picked up her large duffle bag and put it over his shoulder.

Grabbing her smaller bag in one hand, she took Daniel's hand and laced her fingers with his, smiling at him. Together they left his quarters and headed down to the gateroom.

Cam, Sam and Teal'c were waiting there for them. "Oh Caitlin, you look so pretty!" Sam exclaimed. "Just like your mother."

Caitlin blushed. "Thank you Sam, and thanks for being here to see me off. You too, Cam, Teal'c."

"We just wanted to make sure you get there safe is all," Cam told her.

"You are family, Caitlin O'Brien," Teal'c told her. "Is it not traditional to see one's family off when embarking on a trip?"

"Yes it is," she replied.

The general walked down the stairs into the control room. "I see Miss O'Brien is ready to go."

"Yes sir," Walter told him.

"Then go ahead and dial up Danu."

Walter nodded and tapped a few keys on the keyboard in front of him, and the inner circle of the gate started to rotate. It whooshed open, and after a moment, the image of a Danuan appeared on the monitor.

Danu Go Bragh, _friends,_ the man said. _I be Riordan O'Leary. Might there be anythin' I c'n do fer ya?_

"_Danu Go Bragh_," the general replied. "And yes. I'm Gen. Landry. Might I speak with Minister O'Malley?"

_Of course! I'll be back in two shakes of a len__á__ren's tail._ He left the view of the camera and in a few moments Aedan appeared on the monitors.

_Good evenin' Gen. Landry. How might I help ya on this fine evenin'?_

"Good evening, Minister Aedan. Miss O'Brien is ready to come and visit her mother."

_Aye, that be grand! I'll be waitin' here by the gate fer her 't escort her 't the village._

"Understood. Landry out." He left the control room and headed down to the gateroom to see Caitlin off. He noticed her saying goodbye to everyone, and smiled. "You look beautiful, Miss O'Brien," he told her warmly as he walked up to her. "And well dressed for the weather there."

"Thank you, general."

"Are you ready to go?" he asked her.

She nodded, and he hugged her, wishing her well. She said a final goodbye to Cam, Sam and Teal'c, and grabbed her small bag in one hand.

Daniel took hold of her other free hand, lacing his fingers with hers. He walked up the ramp with her to stand near the event horizon, not wanting to let her go. He set her large bag down and held out his arms to her.

Caitlin set her small bag down, going into his strong embrace and burying her head in his shoulder. She took a deep breath, breathing in the heady scent of him, her heart making a memory. "I'm going to miss you so much, Daniel," she told him, tears glistening in her eyes. "I know this is a great opportunity, but think about it...a whole _month_! I mean, I'm bringing that picture of you with me that you gave me for Christmas, but it just won't be the same as having you near me."

He nuzzled her hair, smelling the rose and vanilla-scented products she used and the perfume she was wearing, and his heart made a memory. "I know, but just think. You'll be so busy learning things with your mom you probably won't even have time to miss me."

"Yes I will," she said leaning back, a tear escaping from her eyes. "So much!"

Daniel gently wiped the tear from her cheek, his own eyes wet. He leaned in and passionately kissed her, making her toes tingle, and sending her all his love and affection. "I know. I'll miss you, too." He tenderly kissed her again. "I'll see you in a month, okay?"

She nodded, putting the hood of her cloak carefully over her head and picked up her small bag while Daniel took the strap of her large duffle bag and helped her put it over her right shoulder.

She turned to look back at all her friends at the bottom of the ramp. "_Maith __Slán_ (good bye)," she told them. "_Mé togradh caill tú _(I will miss you)." Then she turned to Daniel one last time.

"_Is tú mo ghrá, muirnín_," he told her, caressing her cheek. "_Turas maith, slán abhaile_."

"_Is tú mo ghrá_," she repeated back, smiling, then turned and walked through the gate.

Becky was in her quarters at the base writing in her journal, trying to think of ways she could get rid of Caitlin once and for all. "That bitch thinks she can keep Daniel away from me," she said out loud as she typed. "But she can't, and she won't. I'll stop her!" She finished her journal entry and saved the file, but before she shut down her computer, she opened up her picture file and clicked on all the pictures she had so far of Daniel, smiling at each one. Then she clicked on the pictures of her with Daniel that she'd manipulated and made with her photo editing program. Sighing in contentment, dreaming of the day when Daniel would be telling her he loved _her_, and asking her to be his girlfriend. Dreaming of the day where she would walk into the holiday gala wearing the beautiful gown and hanging on Daniel's arm, everyone was paying attention to her.

"I wonder what he's up to now?" she asked herself. She exited out of the photo file she was in, and opened up a secret program she had on her computer. **Early in December Becky had tried to find Daniel on the base, but he was out shopping with Caitlin. She decided to try and find a way to keep tabs on him while he was at the base. The logical explanation was to use the security cameras located all throughout the base. The problem was that the monitoring station was guarded at all times, so she knew she couldn't get in to the room. So she'd headed up to Level Sixteen to see if she could find out any useful information. There had been a young sergeant on duty, so she'd used all her charms to get the information from him she needed on how to pull up the live images from the monitors on her laptop. **

**So now she carefully typed in the commands that gave her access to the base's surveillance cameras. **Becky checked the camera in his lab, and didn't find Daniel there. She clicked on the icon that denoted the camera in his quarters and found him sitting on his bed. "Good, he's alone," she sighed happily when she saw him. She turned up her volume to listen in, and heard him talking to someone. _Wonder who it is?_ she thought. _Maybe it's just Sam. _

The woman came into view of the camera, and Becky became furious. "That bitch! What's she doing there?" She noticed that Caitlin was wearing the same dress she'd worn back from Danu, so she knew something important was going on. She turned up the volume to listen in, and heard them talking about the cloak Caitlin had been given. Then she heard Daniel calling Sam and telling them to meet in the gateroom. "Now what's she up to? And where's she taking him now?" She quickly shut down her computer and left her quarters, heading down to the gateroom to see what she could find out. As she got closer, she could hear the general telling someone to open the gate, and she quickly ducked around the far corner of the corridor when she heard the general coming down the control room steps.

She carefully peeked around the corner, watching him go into the gateroom, so she quickly walked up to the open doors where she heard Caitlin saying goodbye. _She's leaving?_ she thought, not daring to hope it. Then she remembered hearing something about Caitlin spending a month with her mother on Danu. _She actually wants to go back to that backwater planet? Well, no matter. This is my chance! Now I can get Daniel away from her for good! _ Becky smiled in smug satisfaction at the thought of having a real chance with Daniel, even if it was only for a month. _But it won't be for a month. I'll make him see me like he sees her, and he'll fall madly in love with me. Then he'll tell her to get lost when she comes back. I can't wait!_

The gate shut down, and as the general left for his office Becky hurried around the corner again until he was gone, then went back to stand near the gateroom doors. Daniel sighed and walked down the ramp toward his friends.

"You okay, Daniel?" Sam asked him.

"I know I told her that the month would go by fast, but it's still a month. I'm really going to miss her."

"Just remember what you told her, Jackson," Cam reminded him. "If you keep busy, the month will fly by."

Teal'c came up beside his friend. "Daniel Jackson, I wish to ask you what Caitlin O'Brien said just before she left. I did not understand it."

"She was speaking Gaelic. She said goodbye, and that she would miss all of you."

Teal'c nodded in understanding. "I know it will be hard not to have her near you, but you can use this time as an opportunity for your relationship to grow stronger. I believe there is a saying among your people that would best fit in this situation. 'If you love her enough to let her go and she comes back, it was meant to be. If you love her enough to let her go and she does not come back, then it was never meant to be.' I believe that she will come back, and that your love was 'meant to be'"

Daniel smiled at his friend. "Thanks, Teal'c. That means a lot."

"What's say we head up to the mess hall and grab some coffee?" Cam asked his friends.

Everyone nodded and left the gateroom, headed for the mess hall. Becky, who had been listening in, quickly turned and hurried back to her quarters before they could see her. She sat down at her desk, turning on her computer and opening up her journal. "I'll make him see," she said, smiling as she typed. "Now that she's gone, I'll make him love me. Just you wait, Daniel Jackson. You'll be mine soon enough."

The gate closed behind Caitlin, and she smiled when she saw Minister Aedan waiting for her, "_Beannachta_, Mistress Caitlin!" he exclaimed, hugging her. "Welcome back 't Danu."

"Thank you, Minister Aedan. I'm glad to finally be here. I can't wait to start learning things from my mom."

"Well, then let's get ya settled. Mistress Kathleen be havin' a room fer ya at the inn, and I sent someone 't fetch yer _máthair_. She be meetin' us there." He reached for her large bag. "Here, let me help ya."

Caitlin nodded, handing it to him. "You got a lot of snow already, I see." she commented as they walked into the village.

"Aye, that we did. Winter came early fer us this year, but we be able 't handle it. There be years we've had more snow than this."

"I also noticed that you rebuilt the path from the gate to the village."

"Aye. Now that there be more paeople goin' in an out of the village, we thought t'would be safer and look nicer, when there be no snow that is."

They reached the inn, and Aedan opened the door for her. Following her inside, he went into the dining room and over to where the healer was sitting.

"_Beag Anon_," Siobhan said, getting up and hugging her daughter. "Welcome home!"

Caitlin hugged her mom back, smiling at her. "It's good to be here, Mom."

"I trust yer trip was good."

"It only takes a few seconds to travel through the gate, but yes, it was fine."

Aedan touched Caitlin's shoulder. "I need 't be gettin' home before me Shannon be skinnin' me alive. I'll be seein' ya tomorrow."

Mistress Kathleen stood up from the table. "I'll just be takin' yer bag up to yer room so ya c'n visit wi' yer mom, Mistress Caitlin. I'll be back shortly."

Caitlin nodded, and sat down next to her mother.

"Would ya like some hot tea, Little One?" her mother asked her.

"I would love some, Mom."

Siobhan went into the kitchen and brought another mug out to the table, filling it with tea. "I'll let ya put in yer own fixin's," she told her daughter.

"Mom, there's something I have to ask you."

"Of course, dear."

"While I'm here, I want to learn as much of your language as I can. Can you help me do that?"

Siobhan smiled, caressing her daughter's cheek. "Of course, love. And if there be anythin' ya don't understand, just ask."

Kathleen came down the stairs and sat back down at the table. "Yer bags be in yer room, Mistress Caitlin, and I started a fire in the fireplace. When ya go up yer room be nice and warm."

Caitlin smiled at her. "Thank you, Mistress Kathleen."

"Say me nay, 'tis a pleasure. I be as proud as yer mother 't have ya stoppin' with us fer a spell. I hope that in that time we c'n become good friends."

"I'd like that. And maybe you can share some of your recipes with me."

Kathleen smiled at her. "Of course! It be a pleaure 't share them wi' ya. Yer mother sometimes shares her recipes wi' me, ya know."

"Aye, that I do," Siobhan said. "That recipe fer River Boxty? That be me own recipe."

Caitlin frowned. "Well, I don't know if I can share any of mine, as they use ingredients found on Earth, but I can help out around here, cleaning tables and taking orders if you get too busy."

Kathleen looked at her, shocked. "Say me nay, Mistress Caitlin! Ya be here 't larn from yer mother. I'll not be takin' ya away from that."

"Don't worry 'bout that, Mistress Kathleen," Siobhan said. "She c'n help ya out at suppertimes, as we'll probably be done fer the day anyway. And besides that, we c'n take our evenin' meals wi' ya that way."

Kathleen smiled, clasping their hands warmly. "Thank ya kindly, both o' ya."

Siobhan finished her tea. "Well, it be gettin' late, and I be certain that me daughter be tired from the long day."

"Yes, it 'tis late," Kathleen agreed. "Well, I'll just clear these things off the table and head off 't bed meself." The three of them stood, Kathleen hugging Caitlin. "'Tis good 't have ya here, Mistress Caitlin. It be a blessin' from Faether God."

"It is, and thank you Mistress Kathleen," Caitlin said, pulling away. "Have a good night."

Kathleen smiled, and gathered up the mugs and tea, taking them back into the kitchen, leaving Caitlin and her mother alone.

Siobhan hugged her daughter to her fiercely. "Ya have no idea how happy I be that yer here, Little One. I never thought this day t'would ever happen."

"I know," Caitlin told her mom. "I didn't think it would ever happen either. But it did, and I can't be happier. But I know I'm going to miss Daniel so much."

"I know, sweetie, but as they say 'Absence be makin' the heart grow fonder'." She caressed her daughter's cheek, smiling. "I'll see ya t'morrow mornin' fer breakfast, sweetie. Sleep well, and may the angels of the Faether be watchin' over yer sleepin' head."

"Thanks Mom, and goodnight."

Siobhan left the inn, and Caitlin walked back into the kitchen to find Kathleen. "I came to get some water before I go to bed, Mistress Kathleen."

"Of course. I'll just show ya where everythin' be at. That way ya c'n get it yerself while ya be stoppin' here."

"Thank you." She watched as Kathleen walked over to her cupboards and got out a glass and pitcher, filling the pitcher with water from the cistern. She took the glass and pitcher from Kathleen. "God night, Mistress Kathleen. I'll see you in the morning."

"Have a pleasant night, Mistress Caitlin."

Caitlin headed out and up to her room, putting the pitcher and glass on the table. She walked over to the fireplace, stirring the ashes and putting a couple more logs on the fire. She walked over to the large armoire and looked inside, finding her other two dresses and two chemises hanging inside. She unpacked her large duffle bag, putting her items in the drawers and on the small shelf. She grabbed her smaller bag, setting out her makeup and contact supplies on the table. Finally she pulled out the picture of Daniel and smiled, remembering that incredible kiss he gave her before she left. "I miss you already, Daniel," she sighed, putting the picture on the small table near the bed.

Grabbing a chemise from the armoire, she changed out of her clothes and got ready for bed. She picked up her makeup bag and walked over to the dresser that had a large pitcher and bowl on it. Pouring some water into the bowl, she washed her face and brushed her teeth, and took out her contacts. Checking the fire one last time and adding a large log from the small pile, she blew out the lamps and climbed into the soft bed, snuggling down under the warm covers. Her eyes fell on her picture of Daniel, and she smiled, thoughts of him in her mind as she fell asleep.

It was morning on the base, and Daniel was in his lab early to do some work on a translation he'd had since before Christmas. As he worked, he sipped the delicious coffee that Caitlin had introduced him to. His favorite was still Sumatra Mandheling, but she'd helped him to discover a new flavor, Scrunchie Munchie Caramel, and it was quickly becoming another one of his favorites, not to mention that it was a lot cheaper in price compared to the other.

Caitlin. His mind wandered to her, and he set his cup down, picking up the tri-fold frame that she'd given him for Christmas that now sat on his desk. He remembered what she'd told him that night, suggesting he put the frame next to his picture of Sha're. _I know how much she meant to you and how much you loved her_, she'd said. _Besides, I think she would be happy that you found love again_. Daniel raised the frame to his nose and took a deep breath, smelling the cedar and remembering how beautiful Caitlin looked that night. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear anyone come into his office. 

"Good morning, Daniel Jackson."

"Oh, hi Teal'c," Daniel told him, setting the frame back down on his desk. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I am surprised to see you already working this morning. I have come to see if you have eaten breakfast.

Daniel shook his head.

Teal'c frowned. "Caitlin O'Brien would not want you to skip any meals."

"I know, Teal'c, but I really have to finish this translation. I put it off because of the holidays, but now it really needs to be finished."

Teal'c stepped closer to Daniel's desk. "I believe there is another reason why you feel the need to finish the translation.

Daniel put his pen down, turning to look at him. "Oh? And what would that be?"

A small smile came to Teal'c's face. "You believe that if you fill your time with work that you will not miss Caitlin O'Brien as much."

Daniel sighed. He couldn't hide anything from his friends, much less Teal'c. "You're right, Teal'c. I figure if I keep busy I won't miss her so much. But I do."

"That is understandable. When I was First Prime of Apophis, I could not always take my family with me, nor could I always get back to Chulac as often as I would have liked. I missed Drey'ac and Ry'ac very much. It was at that time I would pull up memories of happy times I had spent with them, and those memories would ease the pain of missing them."

"Thanks, Teal'c," Daniel said, smiling at his friend.

"In the meantime, the others and I have promised your girlfriend that we would look after you. Toward that end it would be best if you came with me to the mess hall to get some breakfast."

Daniel stood, straightening his desk and turning off the lamp. "You're right Teal'c. Caitlin wouldn't be happy with me if she knew I'd been skipping meals. She really believes that breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"Indeed. I believe your girlfriend to be a wise woman, Daniel Jackson, as well as beautiful."

"Thanks, Teal'c. That means a lot." Daniel turned off the overhead lights and followed Teal'c down to the mess hall.

The two of them walked in and saw Cam and Sam already at a table, so they each grabbed a tray and some food and sat down with their friends.

"How are you doing this morning, Daniel?" Sam asked him.

"I'm doing okay. I miss Caitlin of course, but I'm doing what I can to keep busy."

"So what's the plan for today, boys and girls?" Cam asked them all.

"I'm working on a translation I put off because of the holidays," Daniel told him.  
"But something's been bugging me. I did some preliminary checking, and there are only a few references to Mórrígan in my books on Irish history. I even checked the book Caitlin gave me for Christmas, but it didn't have much either. But I did learn that in their mythology, she was only sometimes considered a goddess. It also says she's associated with sovereignty, prophecy, war, and death on the battlefield. Unfortunately there aren't very many stories or legends about her. I have a friend over in Ireland who's the head of the archeology department at the university in Dublin, and I thought he might know more. So I called him."

"What kind of security clearance does he have?" Cam asked him.

Daniel frowned. "He's the dean of the archeology department, Cam, so no, I don't think he has much security clearance. And anyways, Mórrígan is a part of their mythology, so what I asked him wasn't a breach of security. Besides, she would have had some kind of temple or something over there. We need to find out how she took the ancient Irish people from Earth. It might explain a few things."

"I agree," Sam told him, finishing her breakfast. "But we need to be really careful how we handle this. Have you heard back from him yet?"

Daniel was just about to answer her when the phone on the wall rang. An airman seated near it answered. "Dr, Jackson? You have a phone call. It's long-distance."

He stood up. "Thank you." He took the phone from the airman. "This is Daniel Jackson. Oh hi, Liam. Thanks for calling me back. Did you find out anything?" He listened, nodding every so often, until something made him sit upright. "Are you sure?" he asked his friend, clearly excited. "Okay. Send the pictures to me at this number," and he gave the number to him. "I'll take a look at them and let you know soon. Thanks, Liam. I owe you one."

"What'd your friend say?" Cam asked when Daniel came back to the table.

"He told me he did some research into Mórrígan and found the usual folklore tales and myths about her. Then he said something about some of his students working on a dig near the town of Athlone. They uncovered a passage tomb with strange drawings on the walls and a strange room attached to the tomb. They took some pictures, and he's faxing me copies of them now."

"What kind of drawings Daniel?" Sam asked him.

"He said one of the drawings is a picture of a raven, which is the symbol for Mórrígan. There were other drawings as well that depicted her, so I'm heading up now to catch them off my fax machine." He quickly finished his breakfast and put the tray near the kitchen door, heading up to his office, the others right behind him.

When he got there, he turned the lights on and went over to his fax machine. After a few moments the machine started to whir, and soon Daniel pulled out ten different pages. As the machine turned off, he took the pages to his desk, laying them all down. He picked up the first page, clearly showing a picture of a raven drawn onto the walls of the tomb. "This is the symbol for Mórrígan," he told them, showing them the picture. He looked at the other pictures, noting more drawings, until he came to the last two. Not believing what he was seeing, he picked each of them up, using his magnifying glass to double check the image. When he was certain of what he was seeing, he set the magnifying glass down and went over to his desk, calling General Landry. "I need to see the general right away." He nodded, and put the phone back.

"What is it, Daniel?" Sam asked him, instantly curious.

"I'm not entirely certain, but I saw something in these last two pictures that was very interesting. Come on. You'll find out in a minute. I asked to show these to the general. He's waiting for us in the briefing room."

A few minutes later everyone was seated around the conference table. The general turned to Daniel, sitting beside him. "I understand you have some new information, Dr. Jackson."

Daniel cleared his throat, running his hand through his hair. "Yes, general. I do." He nodded to the guard by the door who turned off the lights, and then turned on the projector. "Um, we know that Mórrígan came to Earth at some point during the Medieval Era and took some of the Ancient Irish people off the planet. However, we don't know how she got them off, as there's no record of a Goa'uld mothership or anything even close to that anywhere in Irish history. So I contacted a friend of mine who's the dean of the archeology department at the University of Dublin. Since Mórrígan is a part of their mythology, I asked him if he knew of any references other than mythical that they might have in reference to her. Something like a temple or monument dedicated to her. They don't, but he told me that some of his students were working on a dig near the village of Athlone. It's a passage tomb."

"That's all nice to know Jackson," Cam told him impatiently. "But what's that got to do with those pictures?"

"I'm getting to that." He picked up the projector's remote and clicked a button, and the image on the screen changed to that of the drawing of the raven. "This is a drawing that his students found on the walls of the tomb. It's a picture of a raven, which is the symbol for Mórrígan." He continued to click through the rest of the images, explaining each image, until he got to the last two. "Initially I thought these might be images drawn by ancient Irish people to honor her, but then I discovered this." He clicked the button again, and the next image popped up on the screen. "At first I wasn't sure what I was seeing. Then I checked the second picture." He clicked again, and the image changed to a different view of the first scene.

"I do not see anything different, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c intoned in his usual manner.

"Wait a minute. What is that in the bottom right-hand corner?" the general asked. "It seems familiar."

"At first I wasn't sure either, but then I had the picture enlarged, and this is what I discovered." He clicked the button one last time, and this time the image on the screen surprised everyone.

"Oh my God!" Sam exclaimed. "Is that what I think it is?"

"It does indeed look to be a ring platform, Col. Carter," Teal'c confirmed.

"But what's it doing in Ireland, and in a tomb?" Cam queried.

Daniel sat down. "General, I believe she had a cloaked ship in orbit, and that the ring platform is how Mórrígan got the people to her ship. But we won't know for sure until we check it out for ourselves."

"If it is in fact a ring platform, then we'll also need to secure the area," Cam added.

Gen. Landry nodded. "I agree. I'll contact my counterparts in Ireland and set it up. In the meantime Dr. Jackson, you, Teal'c, and Col. Carter head to Dublin and meet up with your friend. See what else he knows about the dig site, and if there's anything else he can tell you. Take as much time as you need. You leave from Peterson in an hour."

"Understood sir," Daniel answered as everyone got up from the table.

"If it really is a ring platform," Sam said as they left the control room, "then that would explain a lot of things. But not how the Irish people didn't notice it all these years."

"From what I could see though, it looked damaged," Daniel told them. "But we won't know until we get there." They all stopped in front of the elevators. "We should all go and get packed. Sam, I can pick you up at your place when I'm done. Then we can both come back here and get Teal'c and ride together to Peterson."

"That's sounds good Daniel," Sam replied.

"I will be awaiting your arrival," Teal'c added, nodding.

"You gonna call your friend and let him know you're coming?" Cam asked Daniel.

"I'll let him know en route. And I'll have him rent a car for us."

The doors to the elevator opened, and Daniel, Sam and Teal'c stepped inside.

"Okay, but remember. Be very careful about what you tell him. And let us know if you find anything."

Daniel nodded as the doors closed in front of him.

Caitlin slowly woke up and stretched, discovering she wasn't in her bed at home. Then she remembered she was on Danu visiting her mom, and this was her first full day with her. She threw back the covers and sat up, and noticed the picture on the little table beside her bed. She picked up the frame, smiling. "I miss you, Daniel," she told the picture. Her heart ached at not being able to see him, but she knew that her time on Danu and with her mom was precious. So she got up and got dressed for the day. Brushing her hair, she decided to put it up the same way she'd had it the night before, pinning the long braid around the top of her head. Then she brushed her teeth and put in her contacts. Finally, she put on her warm new boots, grabbed her cloak and muff from the chair and headed downstairs.

"Good mornin' Mistress Caitlin," Kathleen told her, turning around from the menu board. "I trust ya slept well enough last night."

Caitlin smiled at her. "I did, thank you. Your beds are so soft and warm, and the quilt is so pretty."

"Thank ya kindly. Mistress Fiona made that quilt, so I'll be tellin' her ya liked it." She finished up writing on the board, then came over to Caitlin. "So will yer mother be comin' here 't meet wi' ya?"

Caitlin shook her head. "No. I'm supposed to meet her at her cottage for breakfast. After that, my training begins." She carefully put on the cloak, pinning it with the pretty brooch. "But we'll see you for supper, Mistress Kathleen. Will you need my help tonight?"

"Say me nay, but there be no one stoppin' here 'cept yerself. But if there be a night where I need ya, I'll be sure 't let ya know."

"Okay," Caitlin told her. "Have a good day."

"The same be 't ya as well, Mistress Caitlin. Say hello 't yer _máthair_ fer me."

Caitlin looked at her, confused. "I don't understand that word, Mistress Kathleen. What does it mean?"

"It be Danuan fer 'mother'."

"Oh! Yes, I will tell her you said hello." Caitlin giggled. "See, I'm learning already."

Siobhan was busy preparing breakfast when she heard the door opening. She turned around to see who it was, and smiled. "_Maith maidin_ (good morning), _Beag Anon,_" she said. "Breakfast 'twill be ready in a moment."

Caitlin sniffed the air. "Mmm, it smells delicious, Mom. What is it?"

"I be makin' scrambled eggs, just the way ya used 't like them when ya were little. There also be toasted _arán_, _griathna _sausage, and some tea."

"It sounds good, Mom. How can I help?"

"Ya c'n set the table. The dishes be in the far cabinet there."

Caitlin went to the cabinet and pulled out some plates and glasses, finding some silverware in a drawer underneath. She set the table just as her mother finished the sausage and eggs, so she sat down.

"It looks good, Mom." Her mom spooned some scrambled eggs out onto her plate, and Caitlin took a bite, smiling broadly. "Just as delicious as I remember, Mom. Oh, before I forget, Mistress Kathleen said to tell you hello."

Siobhan smiled as she sat down and started to eat her breakfast. "So what would ya like 't larn t'day, sweetie?"

"Maybe I should get acquainted with all the villagers of Flowing River first. By the way, how do you pronounce the name in Danuan?"

"_Fluairíd Robáil_, sweetie," Siobhan told her, pronouncing it slowly for her.

Caitlin practiced saying the words for a moment. "Is that because of the river nearby?"

Her mom nodded. "'Tis right, sweetie. The river be here when our ancestors came here, and that be the name they chose fer the village. Then when we were saved by the good Faether God from Mórrígan, they named the river _Deoir dar dáta an tAthair Naofa_, or 'Tears o' The Faether."

"Speaking of Mórrígan Mom, Daniel's been trying to find out just how your people got here. We know that Mórrígan took people from ancient Ireland, but not how she did it, nor how she got them here."

"What be on yer mind, sweetie?"

"Do you think that I could read some of the village's historical books while I'm here? Maybe there's something here that Daniel missed. At the very least, I would be learning more about the village and it's unique history."

Siobhan smiled. "I think that be a grand idea, _Beag Aon_," she told her daughter as she stood and cleared the table. "If ya like, we c'n go talk 't Master Eirnin after we tidy things up here."

Caitlin smiled and helped her mom clean up the dishes, then went to get her cloak. "Mom, I want to thank you for the cloak and warm boots. They're beautiful, and they really fit well."

"I be glad ya like them, sweetie. I traded wi' Mistress Ciara fer the cloak and wi' the cobbler fer the boots. I knew ya be comin' during the coldest time of the season fer us, so I wanted ya 't be warm while ya be here on Danu."

"I also noticed the beautiful brooch that was pinned to it. Did someone here make it?"

"Say me nay, sweetie. There be a man in _Snoí Sliabh_ that make them."

Caitlin looked at her mother, confused.

"It means Snowy Mountains."

"It's really beautiful," she said, pulling her cloak around her neck and pinning it. "I love all the colors to it."

Her mom smiled as she put her own cloak on and picked up her muff. "It be our family emblem."

Caitlin looked at her confused. "You mean you and Dad?"

Siobhan shook her head as they walked out. "Say me nay, sweetie. I mean me own family here."

"But your mother was killed on Earth, wasn't she?"

"Aye, that she was. But I still be havin' family here on Danu. I have an aunt that lives in _Grianmhar Móinéar_ (Sunny Meadow). Ya might get 't meet her while ya be here, Little One." The two of them had reached the village hall, and Siobhan opened the door, leading Caitlin inside and into Master Eirnin's office.

"_Danu Bo Bragh,_ Healer Siobhan, Mistress Caitlin. 'Tis a grand day, is it not?"

"That it is, Master Eirnin," she said smiling. "Especially now that me daughter be here with me fer a long visit."

"Yes, 'tis grand. So how might I help ya t'day?"

"It be Caitlin that has the request."

"I was wondering if I might be able to read your historical books while I'm here. I would be able to learn more about the village that way. But I might also be able to find out more about what happened to your ancestors when Mórrígan brought them here."

Eirnin smiled. "'Tis fine, Mistress Caitlin. When would ya like 't start readin' them?"

"Would tonight be okay? I can read them after supper."

"That be fine, Mistress Caitlin. I c'n chose out some books fer ya and bring them there after the evenin' meal."

Caitlin smiled at him. "Thank you. If I find anything, I can write it down and send it back to Daniel."

"That be a nice idea sweetie, and pardon me fer askin', but why might it be so important?"

"Daniel told me that a long time ago there was a Goa'uld who ruled on Earth named Ra. Once he left Earth, none of the other Goa'uld systems lords came back until Apophis did nine years ago. At least that's what they thought. Now they find out that Mórrígan was in ancient Ireland **after** Ra left? I guess they just want to find out what made her come to Earth when none of the other system lords would."

Eirnin nodded. "That makes sense 't me, Mistress Caitlin. I'll just select some o' the books from the library, and I'll take them 't the inn fer ya t'night."

"Thank you, Master Eirnin," she told him gratefully. "I appreciate that."

Siobhan and Caitlin put the hoods of their cloaks back up and thanked Eirnin as they left his office. "Well, let's get ya introduced 't all the villagers here abouts. I thought we could stop 't see Mistress Ciara and her husband first."

"I'd like that. Then it would give me a chance to tell her what a beautiful job she did on my cloak."

For the rest of the day, Siobhan introduced Caitlin to the baker, the blacksmith and the carpenter, and more, as well as visiting with Mistress Ciara. Just before supper they headed back to the inn. Caitlin was grateful to be back, as it had been getting steadily colder during the afternoon.

"There be a storm comin' in," Kathleen told her as she set two steaming mugs of tea down on their table. "It be comin' from the high mountains, so it be a strong one."

"How can you tell, Mistress Kathleen?" Caitlin asked her as she took a sip of her delicious tea.

Kathleen sat down. "Me bones be tellin' me when a storm be comin'. That and the weather be turnin' colder all afternoon."

"I know about that. Back on Earth, my Grandma Sarah could always tell when a storm was coming. Her joints would really ache just before it came."

"Aye, that they would," Siobhan said, remembering. "When she be with us fer a visit, 'twas always askin' me 'bout any remedies 't help with her achin' joints."

"I remember! She asked you that the last time she visited before Dad died. You told her to eat more parsley and to stay away from nightshades."

Siobhan looked at her, surprised. "Ya remember that? Ya be only eight at the time."

Caitlin nodded. "But what I remember most is that you told her to check with her doctor first. You always did that with anyone who came to you for help. I do that too, but not just because I learned it from you. I do it because that's something they taught us at homeopathy school. It was the most important thing they stressed to us."

"Aye, and they be right, ya know. Fer many paeople on Earth who use more modern medicines, the herbal remedies might interfere wi' their medications. They might also be allergic 't them."

"What be an 'allergy', Mistress Caitlin?" Kathleen asked her.

"It just means your body is really sensitive to certain foods or plants, and when you come into contact with them, you can sneeze, itch, or get a rash on your skin. In some people, the reaction can be so bad it can threaten your life."

"Have ya had that happen 't anyone ya treated, Mistress Caitlin?" Kathleen asked her.

"Only twice. Both times the people had checked with their doctor first before trying the remedy I suggested, but when they started taking it they got sick. It turned out they were allergic to it."

"What was it ya suggested, sweetie?"

Caitlin tried to remember. "I think it was stinging nettle plants. It's not a common allergy, but it can happen. Each person's reaction wasn't life-threatening, but they learned they can't use that supplement anymore."

"I see ya not be too busy fer the evenin' meal, Mistress Kathleen," Siobhan commented.

"'Tis true, Healer Siobhan. There not be that many stoppin' at the inn t'night. So what would ya like fer supper?" Kathleen asked them both, standing.

They gave her their orders, and as she left them, Siobhan turned and smiled at her daughter. "So what did ya think of yer first day here?"

"I loved it Mom. Everyone I met was so friendly and kind, and really happy that you and I were reunited."

Her mom sighed happily. "Aye, I be happy and proud that ya be here too, sweetie. I never thought this be possible. But that be in the past, and we be in the present." She paused as Kathleen brought out their meals and drinks. "And t'morrow I'll start teachin' ya all I know."

"I can't wait, _máthair_," she said, squeezing her mother's hand. "I'm sure you've got a lot to teach me."

As they ate their meals, the door opened, and Master Eirnin walked in with three books under his arm. "Good evenin' 't ya, Healer Siobhan, Mistress Caitlin. I trust yer day was a pleasant one."

"Good evening, Master Eirnin, and yes, it was. I met a lot of the villagers today."

"Well, ya be getting' 't know them better while ya be stoppin' with us." He took the books from his arm and handed them to her. "Here be the first three books ya asked fer. When ya be done wi' 'em, just bring them back 't the village hall. Then ya c'n choose the next ones ya want."

Caitlin gratefully took them from him. "Thank you, Master Eirnin. I'll start reading them tonight."

"Might ya join us for a moment?" Siobhan asked him.

"Say me nay, but me wife expectin' me fer supper. Besides that, the good paeople be out soon, so I need 't get home. Thank ya kindly fer yer offer, though."

"Ya be most welcome. Have a good night."

Eirnin nodded, smiling, and left the inn.

Siobhan turned back to finish her meal and noticed a puzzled look on her face. "What be troublin' ya, sweetie?"

"Master Eirnin talked about the 'good people'. What did he mean by that?"

Her mother made the sign of the cross across her chest. " _Glóir bí go Gia_! Surein' ya not be tellin' me ya don't know 'bout the good paeople."

Caitlin shook her head.

"Git away wi' ya! Ya be pullin' me leg!"

"I swear Mom! I've never heard of them before."

"I know I be tellin' ya 'bout them when ya were little." She thought for a moment. "Do the words 'leprechauns' or 'faeries' mean anythin' 't ya?"

"Yes. In Ireland they're considered the 'wee folk', or 'fair folk'. But to them it's just a myth."

Siobhan quickly made the sign of the cross across her chest again, looking up toward the ceiling. She muttered a few words, then turned back to Caitlin. "We be takin' it much more seriously than that, sweetie."

Caitlin patted her mother's hand. "I didn't mean to sound like I don't believe you, Mom. I do. It's just that back in the United States, most people don't believe in fairies and the like. They only see them as children's fairy tales. Do you remember the story _Peter Pan_? You used to read that to me all the time when I was little. In the story there was a fairy called Tinkerbell."

"Aye, I remember that. 'T'was one of yer favorite stories." Siobhan began to understand what Caitlin was trying to tell her. "Ah, now I see. What ya be sayin' is that ya don't believe in them as much as we do here."

Caitlin nodded. "I believe in them more than most Mom, enough to respect them. But I'm not afraid to go out at night like you might be."

"Well, while ya be wi' us, ya be needin' 't respect them more than that, 'specially at night. Okay?"

"All right, _máthair_." She finished her milk and looked out the window, noticing it was getting darker. "What about you, Mom? You'll be going home in the dark yourself."

Siobhan finished her meal and wiped her mouth with her napkin. "Mistress Kathleen be helpin' me wi' that. Kathleen," she called out.

Kathleen came out of the kitchen and headed to their table. "Was everythin' 't yer likin' wi' the meal?"

"Yes it was,"Siobhan told her. "But it be time fer me 't head home now. Might I have a slice of yer wonderful bread?"

"Of course! And there be a stick o' wood near the fireplace fer ya 't use as a torch 'till ya get home."

You don't have a lantern, Mom?" Caitlin asked her, concerned.

"Say me nay. We use torches, and there be lit torches all along the way." She caressed her daughter's cheek. "Don't 'cha be worryin' 'bout me, _Beag Aon_. 'T'will be all right getting' home. I be doin' this many a night comin' home from helpin' heal someone."

Kathleen returned with the slice of bread, handing it to the healer.

"Thank ya kindly, Mistress Kathleen," Siobhan told her, smiling. She stood and picked up the stick near the fire, laying the end of the stick in the hot flames while she put on her cloak and grabbed her muff.

"Have a good night, _máthair_," Caitlin told her. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"All right, sweetie." Siobhan went to her daughter, caressing her cheek. "I be so glad ya be here with me, even if only fer a month." She hugged her tightly. "_Is tú mo ghrá, Beag Aon_."

"_Is tú mo ghrá, __máthair_," Caitlin told her warmly. She handed her mom the slice of bread and the burning stick from the fireplace. "_Turas maith, slán abhaile."_

As the door to the inn closed, Caitlin thought about her mother carrying a torch back with her as she walked home. She decidced to head into the kitchen to talk to Katleen.

"Ah, Mistress Caitlin!" Kathleen said as she finished up the supper dishes. "I take it ya be ready fer bed."

"Not yet. I wanted to start reading those books tonight, and I was wondering if I could have some of your delicious tea and if you could help me read them."

"Of course! I'll make a fresh pot and bring it 't ya in the gatherin' room."

"Thank you, but I have to ask you something first. Everyone on Danu uses metal bowls hanging from chains or large candles for light, right?"

"Aye. That be the way we've always done it."

"What do you use for oil?"

"There be an oil we make from the _birnich_, " Kathleen told her as she got the tea ready. "We use it 't light all our large lamps. Why do ya ask?"

"I was wondering if there might be an easier way for Mom to get home without using a torch, that's all." She thought for a moment, but couldn't come up with anything. "I'll talk to Daniel and the others about it and see if they have any ideas." She sighed. "Well, I'll go grab those books and head on in to the gathering room."

"I'll bring yer tea in when it be ready."

Caitlin smiled at her. "Thank you, Mistress Kathleen."

The next day Caitlin woke early and got her breakfast, wanting to talk to Daniel as soon as she could. She went to the government building to find Minister Aedan.

"Top o' the mornin' 't ya, Mistress Caitlin!" he told her as she walked into his office. "How might I help ya?"

"I need to contact the SGC. May I use the GDO?"

Aedan smiled. "Of course! We keep it in the new buildin' housin' the controls fer the _cloch_ _ciorcal_. Come. I'll take ya there."

Minister Aedan put on his cloak and offered Caitlin his arm, and together they walked out of the building and over to the smaller building closer to the gate. He opened the door for her and said hello to the two men inside. "Mistress Caitlin, this be Colin Reardon and Mickey Muldoon. They be watchin' the gate this mornin'. Master Colin, Master Mickey, this be the Healer's daughter, Caitlin. She be visitin' her _máthair_ from Auld Aerth fer a spell, but she be needin' 't contact her friends."

"Of course!" Colin told her. "T'will be just a moment." He punched in the address for Earth on the DHD, and as soon as the gate whooshed open, he punched in the code into the GDO.

On Earth, Walter was sitting at the computer when the gate activated. "Unscheduled off-world traveler!" he shouted out.

The general came down the stairs from his office. "What have we got, Walter?"

He looked at the computer screen. "Receiving IDC now sir. It's Danu."

"Open the iris."

Walter put his palm into the reader, and the iris opened. "Good morning, Minister Aedan," the general said, looking at the monitor above his head. "What can I do to help you?"

_Top 'o the mornin' 't ya as well, Gen. Landry. I have Mistress Caitlin with me, and she be wantin' 't talk 't ya._

Caitlin came to stand in front of the video camera. _Good morning, Gen. Landry._

"Is there anything wrong, Miss O'Brien?"

_No, but I have something I wanted to talk to you and Daniel about, and I didn't think it could wait._

The general turned to Walter. "Contact SG1 before they leave for Peterson and have them report here immediately.

"Aye, sir," Walter told him.

In a few moments Sam and the rest of SG1 came up into the control room. "What have we got, sir?" she asked him.

"It's Danu. Caitlin has something she wants to talk to us about."

Daniel's head perked up at the mention of her. "Caitlin?" He turned to look at the monitor above him. "Sweetheart, is something wrong?"

Caitlin smiled. _No, Daniel. I just wanted to talk to you about something important. _

"What is it?"

_Last night after supper Mom was getting ready to leave the inn to go back to her cottage, and she put a large stick into the fire to use as a sort of 'torch' to help light her way home. I thought that there might be an easier way to light her way without using a burning stick. _

The general frowned. "I'm not sure. Dr. Jackson?"

"It's a nice thought sweetheart, but we don't want to give them any advanced technology. We want them to advance on their own."

_I know, but there must be something. It's just that a burning stick is too dangerous a fire hazard, especially if it got dropped._

Daniel thought back to his Medieval knowledge and remembered something. "Sweetheart, they use candles right?"

_Yes_

"What about a candle lantern? They come in all different kinds of metals, but some have reflective surfaces on one side to help the light shine brighter. That's something they used during the Medieval times here on Earth, so it wouldn't advance them at all. But they come in different sizes, some for smaller candles, and others for larger ones. I think it would be better for them if they had the larger ones."

_That sounds great, Daniel. But where in Colorado Springs can you get some?_

"There's a place down on west Camarillo Street that sells them," Sam told them all. "I've seen them in the windows as I drove past."

"We should get one that they could use as a model so they can make more lamps for themselves, especially one with a handle," Cam added. "It would be like with the spinning wheel. One person learns how to make one, then teaches the others how to make them."

Daniel smiled. "That's a good idea, Cam. But we can't do anything about that right now. If we don't leave soon, we'll be late getting to Peterson."

Caitlin frowned. _Peterson Air Force base? Why are you going there, Daniel? _

"Sam, Teal'c, and I are headed to Ireland." He explained what his friend and his students had found. "So we're headed over there to check it out."

_I hope you find something. In the meantime, I've started reading some of Flowing River's historical books. I thought it would help me learn more about the history of the people here, plus if I find anything on Mórrígan I can write it down and send it to you when I send my letters._

Daniel frowned a little. "That sounds great sweetheart, but I read some of the books already. I didn't find anything helpful. Besides, you don't know how to speak Gaelic very fluently, much less read it."

_I've already thought of that, sweetheart. I'm going to have _máthair_ help me when she can, and see if Mistress Shannon or Mistress Kathleen can help me when she can't, at least, I will until I learn the language better._

"That sounds good, _muirnín,_" he told her, smiling at her.

Sam handed a piece of paper to Cam with the store's address on it, then touched Daniel's shoulder. "We need to get going, Daniel."

"Okay." He turned back to the monitors. "I need to go, sweetheart. _Is tú mo ghrá, muirnín._ I'll send you a letter on Saturday."

_Is tú mo ghrá, _she told him, blowing him a kiss. _I'll send you one then, too. Have a safe trip. _

"I will. Tell your mother I said hello." He blew her a kiss in return, and turned to leave with Sam and Teal'c. Cam and the general stayed.

"Caitlin, I'll send Col. Mitchell out to get a few of those candle lanterns and have them sent through the gate as soon as they arrive. Then you can take them to Minister Aedan and show them how they work."

_I'll be waiting for them sir, and thank you._

"You're welcome Caitlin, and good luck in your search for more information on Mórrígan."

"Caitlin, maybe you could also keep your eyes open for any information on a 'glowing beam of light with a head', an Ascended Being," Cam added.

_Sure. If I find anything, I'll add it to the other info I find._

"Understood. Col. Mitchell should be contacting you in about an hour. I'll send him through with the lanterns."

_Thank you, Gen. Landry. Danu out._

The gate shut down, and Cam turned to the general. "I'll head down to that shop Carter talked about and see about getting some of those lanterns. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Understood, Col. Mitchell, and drive safely."

Cam nodded and left the control room.

Daniel smiled all the way to his house, remembering Caitlin's face, the sound of her voice, and the sweet smile on her face. _I love her so much_, he thought to himself as he packed his bags for Ireland. _I can't imagine my life without her in it. _As he finished packing, someone knocked on his door. "Come in!" he called out as Sam opened the door. "I'm almost finished," he told her, zipping his bag shut. He put on his coat and grabbed his bag. "We need to stop at the health food store on our way, Sam. I need to ask Lacey if she'll watch Caitlin's cats while I'm gone."

"Okay, but we'd better hurry." Daniel followed Sam outside and got in the back seat of her car, Teal'c already in the front seat beside Sam.

Sam drove down the snowy streets to the health food store, where he got out and walked inside.

"Good morning, Daniel!" Lacey called out when she saw him. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine, Lacey, but I have a favor to ask. I'm going out of town for a few days because of my work, and I was wondering if you could take care of Caitlin's cats while I'm gone."

"Sure. Where are you going?"

"I have a friend who needs some help cataloging some Egyptian artifacts," Daniel lied.

"How long will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure, at least two days. I'll call you when I get back. Do you need a key to her apartment?"

Lacey nodded, and Daniel pulled out the key Caitlin had given to him, handing it to her. "I'll pick it up when I get back."

"Okay. Have a safe trip, and don't worry about the girls," Lacey told him, smiling at him. "They'll be just fine."

"Thanks, Lacey. I appreciate it. Take care."

"Bye!" she told him as he walked out.

The gate shut down and Caitlin stood back, glancing over at Minister Aedan. "I hope you don't mind that I asked them about this. I know I should have talked to you about it first..."

Aedan waved his hand, cutting her off. "Say me nay, Mistress Caitlin! 'Tis quite all right. It be nice that ya be wantin' 't help us, 'specially yer _máthair_."

"Gen. Landry will be sending someone through in about an hour with the lamps, and then I can show you how they work."

"Will they be safe?" Mickey asked her.

"Yes, much safer than the burning torches you use now, and they'll give you more light than the torches. You can still use the larger hanging metal bowls for light, but for smaller areas and for walking around in the dark you can use the lanterns."

Aedan smiled at her. "'Tis a right smart daughter the healer has, and Master Daniel be lucky 't have ya by his side."

Caitlin blushed. "Thank you, Minister Aedan. I just do what I can to help. Speaking of help, I'm starting to read the historical books for _Fluairíd Robáil_, to see if there's any more information on Mórrígan. The problem is that I don't know how to speak Gaelic very well yet, much less read it. _Máthair_ said she'd help me, but I was wondering if maybe there was someone else who could help me. _Máthair_ is so busy as the healer, and I don't want to keep her from helping someone else in need."

Aedan smiled. "Say no more, Mistress Caitlin. Colin, do ya think yer daughter Bridget 'twould be willin' t help Mistress Caitlin larn our language?"

"I'll be learning what I can from Mom while I work with her during the day," Caitlin told him.

Colin smiled warmly. "Aye, 'tis not a problem. I'll be talkin' 't me daughter later t'day and I be sure she'd be glad 't help."

"Thank you, Master Colin," Caitlin told him gratefully.

They continued to talk, and after a while the gate started to rotate, letting them know someone was coming through. "It's probably someone from Earth with the lanterns." As she said that, the gate whooshed open and Cam stepped out from the event horizon. Caitlin and Aedan went out to meet him.

"Good morning, Sunshine," he told her, grinning at her. "I brought the lanterns."

Caitlin giggled. "Thanks, Cam. Let's take them to the inn."

"_Danu Go Bragh,_ Master Cameron," Aedan told him. "Be much appreciated that ya be bringin' these new lanterns."

"Not a problem, Minister Aedan," he told him as the three of them walked back to the village.

They went inside the inn, and Caitlin noticed her mom sitting at one of the tables visiting with Kathleen.

"There ya be sweetie! Mistress Kathleen told me ya went 't the _cloch_ _ciorcal_. There be nothin' wrong, I trust?"

"No Mom. I just had an idea that I needed to talk to Daniel and the others about. You remember Col. Mitchell?" she told her mom, nodding at Cam.

"Aye. Be good 't see ya again."

"Might ya be stoppin' fer a spell, Master Cameron?" Kathleen asked him.

"No. I just brought some items for Caitlin." He took the lanterns and set them down on their table, taking his coat off.

"Saints preserved!" Kathleen exclaimed, curiously examining them. "What might these be?"

"I've seen one o' these before, Little One, but I not be rememberin' what it's called."

"It's called a candle lantern. Mistress Kathleen, do you have any extra-large candles?"

Kathleen nodded, and went into her kitchen, returning a few moments later with a large candle.

Caitlin opened up the back end of lantern and placed the candle in the little holder inside. She went to the fireplace and took down a long stick, lighting it into the fire, and came back to the table and lit the wick of the candle. "There," she said, closing the door and blowing out the stick.

Aedan, Kathleen and the others oohed and aahed over the flame burning on the wick as Caitlin moved the lantern around. "These lanterns have a piece of reflective metal on the back that helps to focus the candlelight out toward the front. That makes the light brighter, and will shine better where you're walking."

"'Tis truly a wondrous thing," Aedan marveled when she was done. "And yer right about it throwin' out a generous amount of light, too."

"Ya said this be better fer us 't use when we be walkin' at night. How might ya hold it?" Kathleen asked, trying to pick it up.

"There's a handle to it here," and she lifted the curved handle from the side, picking up the lantern and holding it out in front of her. "You just hang onto it by the handle, and that's it. The handle never gets hot, either."

"Saints Preserved!" Aedan told her after she set the lamp back down on the table. "'Twill make walkin' at night much easier, not that we do much walkin' at night, what wi' the _sídhe_ comin' out."

Caitlin glanced her mother, who explained the word.

"It be meanin' 'faerie folk', sweetie."

"Speaking of which, what was the slice of bread for last night?"

"That be an offerin' 't the wee folk 't appease them. Then they won't attack."

Cam was surprised. "Minister Aedan, do you mean that your people still believe that these fairies will still come out at night and do something to you?"

"Aye, that we do," he answered.

Caitlin turned to Cam. "I asked _máthair _about that last night. Master Eirnin had brought in a couple of the historical books, and he'd said he wanted to get home before the good folk came out. Mom was surprised to find I didn't know about them other than as fairy tales and stories. She said they take those stories and tales very seriously here."

"Well, in any case, the lanterns should help with that." He put on his coat again. "I've got to get back, Caitlin. We got some reports of a couple more planets going Ori, so we're trying to verify them."

Caitlin smiled at him. "Thank you for bringing the lanterns, Cam."

"No problem, Caitlin. Got anything you want me to tell Daniel, other than you love him?"

She giggled. "Just that I miss him, and that I hope he finds what he's looking for in Ireland."

"Got it. Well, I'll head back to the gate and leave you with your mom. See you when you get back."

"I'll walk back wi' ya, Master Cameron, as I have 't get back 't the government house."

Caitlin smiled at Cam and Minister Aedan as they left the inn.

Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c had arrived on time to Peterson and had boarded the plane bound for Dublin, Ireland. On the way, Daniel remembered the look of Caitlin on the monitors, the light bouncing off her beautiful hair, the sound of her voice, and smiled. He missed her terribly, but he knew that the time spent with her mom was invaluable. As the plane landed in Ireland, his mind switched to their mission there, wondering just what they would find in Athlone.

"Top o' the evenin' 't you, Dr. Jackson!" Liam O'Donnell exclaimed, holding out his hand. "I trust your flight was good."

Daniel shook his hand, smiling. "Good evening, and yes it was. Liam, these are my friends, Col. Samantha Carter and Teal'c."

"Welcome 't Ireland. Any friend o' Daniel's is a friend o' mine. And I hope you enjoy your time in our fair country."

"Thank you, Dr. O'Donnell," Sam told him as they went to gather their luggage and head to his vehicle.

"Teal'c. 'Tis a strange name. Where might you be from?"

Teal'c had been asked this many times, and knew how to answer him. "I come from a tribe in Africa."

"I see. How long have ya known Dr. Jackson?"

"I have known Daniel Jackson for more than nine years. He is one of my closest friends."

Liam nodded as he helped them put their luggage into the back of his car. "I took the liberty of rentin' a car for you and your friends, Daniel. I'll take ya 't it now."

Daniel smiled at his friend. "Thank you, my friend." They all got into Liam's car and headed to the rental lot.

When they got there, Sam and Teal'c got out. "Daniel, we can drive the rental car if you want to ride with Dr. O'Donnell."

"Thanks Sam, I would."

Liam turned to Sam and Teal'c and handed them a set of keys. "Just follow me 't the hotel."

Sam nodded, and the two cars were soon headed down the crowded Dublin streets.

"Daniel, what's goin' on here?" he asked as they left the airport. "First my students find those strange drawin's on the walls o' the tomb, and then they find a room behind one o' the walls. Then people from the government call and tell me that the dig has been classified?"

"I don't know, Liam, I really don't. I just know that there was something interesting in those pictures you sent me, and my friends and I had to come and check it out for ourselves."

Liam frowned. "Come on Daniel! We've been friends goin' way back. Can't you tell me what's goin' on?"

Daniel knew he couldn't say anything, but he didn't know what to tell Liam. "If I knew anything, I would tell you, Liam. Honest I would! But you know as well as I do that a couple of other passage tombs here had rooms off the main passageway."

"But not like this one. This one had a large piece o' stone at one end, and it was rounded in the center, as if someone had been sittin' on it. And those strange pieces o' metal or stone in the corner near the stone chair. Ya don't find that in a passage tomb."

"That's what we're here to find out," he told Liam.

Liam still wasn't convinced. "Danny me boy, since when do ya bring an Air Force colonel along with you on an archaeological dig?"

"Col. Carter specializes in working with different metals," Daniel lied. "She might be able to tell us what kind of metal you found in the tomb. And Teal'c is one of my research assistants."

Liam sighed in defeat. "In other words, ya can't tell me anythin', right?"

Daniel shook his head. "There's nothing to tell, Liam. Honest!"

Liam pulled up to the hotel with Sam and Teal'c right behind him. He and Daniel got out, Liam pulling their bags from his car. "All right. But can ya at least tell me when I might be able 't let my students finish their work?"

"I promise we'll let you know as soon as we're done, Dr. O'Donnell," Sam reassured him as she grabbed her bags.

Once they were checked in, Liam turned to his friend, smiling. "I'll let you rest and freshen up from your long trip. I'll come back later, and we can go for somethin' 't eat."

"Thanks Liam," Daniel told his friend gratefully. "We'll see you later. You have my cell phone number?"

"Aye, that I do Daniel." He smiled at Sam and Teal'c. "Have a good afternoon."

The three of them watched as he left, then made their way up to their rooms. Daniel went inside his room and was beginning to unpack a few things from his suitcase when there was a knock on his door. "Come in," he called out.

Sam opened his door, and she and Teal'c came inside. "Hey Daniel," she told him, sitting on his bed. "I know how hard it was not to say anything to Dr. O'Donnell."

He nodded. "But hopefully we'll be able to take care of things quickly so his students can get back to working on the dig themselves." He closed the top of his suitcase and sat down in a chair. "Do we know when that will be?"

"No. Gen. Landry talked to the head of the Irish military, and they have the place secured until we can get there to check things out. We should do that as soon as possible."

"I know, but I want to see what they have here in Dublin about Mórrígan."

"Since they discovered she was in that passage tomb, don't you think the villages around there would have more information? Folklore tales, historical records and such?"

Teal'c nodded. "I agree with Col. Carter. It would seem likely that there would be more information there."

Daniel couldn't argue with his friends' logic. "Okay, but it's getting late. We could stay here tonight and tell him we want to leave for Athlone in the morning."

"That would be advisable, Daniel Jackson."

He nodded. His thoughts strayed to Caitlin. He missed her but knew that this time with her mother was precious. He wondered how she was doing and if she was finding any information on Danu.

For the rest of the day Caitlin was in her mom's cottage learning the different plants and herbs that her mother used, and learning how to grind and mix them into the different medicines. "Like this?" she asked her mom as she poured some oil into a bowl of crushed herbs.

"That's right, sweetie. Just like that. Then the oil be infused stronger wi' the herbs."

Caitlin stirred the oil mixture one last time and put a cloth over the bowl, taking it to set inside the cupboard her mom used for resting the bowls of herbs as they steeped. She was walking back to the long table when there was a knock on her mom's door. "Come in!" she called out.

The door opened, and a woman walked in with a little girl clinging to her skirts, obviously afraid. "_Beannachta_," the woman said to her.

"_Beannachta_," Caitlin returned the greeting.

Siobhan turned around at the sound of the woman's voice. "Ah, good mornin' 't ya, Mistress_ Máire_(Mary)! Might I introduce ya 't me daughter, Caitlin."

"Good mornin'," _Máire _told her.

Siobhan smiled at her. "How might ya be on this fine mornin'?"

_Máire_ sighed as her daughter coughed hard again. "Tired, Healer Siobhan. Me daughter t'was up most of the night sick."

Siobhan frowned. "Oh? What are her symptoms?"

"Lots o' coughin', sneezin', and such, among other ailments."

Caitlin bent down, smiling at the little girl. "Hello there. My name is Caitlin. What's yours?"

The frightened little girl hid her head behind her mother's skirts, but let go as she was overcome by a fit of deep coughing.

Caitlin saw that the little girl was scared, so she decided to sing a song to help calm the little girl's fears. She thought for a moment, then quietly started to sing.

Are you going to Scarborough Fair?  
Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme  
Remember me to one who lives there;  
For he once was a true love of mine.

Can you make me a cambric shirt?  
Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme  
Without any seam, nor needlework;  
Then you shall be a true love of mine.

Can you wash it in yonder well?  
Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme  
Which ne'er sprung water, nor rain e'er fell;  
Then you shall be a true love of mine.

Soft and sweet her voice rang out, calming the frightened little girl and drawing her out from behind her mother's skirts. When she was finished, the little girl smiled at Caitlin.

"Me Rachel," the little girl told her in a raspy voice.

"Well Rachel, that's a really pretty name for such a pretty little girl. How old are you?"

Rachel held up one hand.

Caitlin smiled at her. "Five makes you a really big girl. Do you think you can be a big girl and sit up here on me _máthair's _table?"

The little girl nodded, and Caitlin picked her up, setting her on the table as Siobhan came over to her.

"Yer _máthair_ says ya not be feelin' well again, _Ráichéal_(Rachel). Can ya tell me where ya be hurtin'?"

_Ráichéal_ pointed to her chest, a sad look on her face. "It hurt 't breathe, and swallow, too." Just then she screwed up her face and sneezed hard, sending her into a fit of coughing.

"T'was also hot too," her mother added.

Siobhan put the back of her wrist against Rachel's forehead, and noticed that it was warmer than usual. "Sweetie, would ya get me a rag from the pile, and bring me some s_léibhe b__láthanna_ and _prenathnin _leaves? I want 't make a tea fer Rachel."

Caitlin turned and went to the storage cupboard where her mother kept the dried herbs and plants, and pulled out some of the dried leaves. As she walked back, she stopped and picked up a small rag, and handed the items to her mother. Then she grabbed the teakettle and filled it with water, setting it on the hook by the fireplace and putting it over the fire.

Siobhan handed the rag to Rachel, instructing her to blow her nose as she took the dried leaves and crushed them a little, placing them in a small square piece of cloth.

"What are the leaves for?" Caitlin asked her mother.

"Well, the s_léibhe b__láthanna _be helpin' her body 't fight the infection, and the _prenathnin _be helpin' 't fight the fever."

"_Máthair_, do you have any herbs you use as an expectorant? We need to get the thick mucus out of her lungs so she can breathe better."

"Aye, ya be right on that, sweetie. Will ya find the _obáth turin_ fer me? It be there next 't where the s_léibhe b__láthanna_ be at."

Caitlin went back to the cupboard. "How much do you want, Mom?"

"Just a couple o' sprigs be fine, sweetie," she told her as the teakettle whistled loudly.

Caitlin pulled a couple of sprigs out, closed the doors and went over to the fireplace, taking the kettle and the sprigs over to her mom.

Siobhan set the kettle down on the table and took the sprigs, pulling the leaves off the stems and adding them to the other leaves. Tying the cloth shut, she placed it in a large mug and poured the hot water over it, letting it steep for a few moments. As it steeped, she went to one of her cabinets and brought down a small jar of honey with a stick in it. When the tea was ready, she took out the bag of herbs and added some of the thick liquid using the small stick to stir the tea. "There ya be, Rachel," she said, handing the mug to her. "Now I want ya 't drink this all up. T'will help ya with yer coughin' and help bring up all the nasty stuff that be in yer lungs."

Rachel nodded, slowly drinking the hot tea. As she drank, Siobhan a song to her, her voice clear and beautiful. Caitlin hadn't heard her mother sing since she was a little girl, and it brought tears to her eyes. When Siobhan started singing another song, Caitlin recognized it as one her mother always used to sing to her. She remembered all the words, so she started singing with her mom, in harmony.

Where are you going, Little One, Little One?

Where are you going, sweet baby of mine?

Turn around and your two,

Turn around and you're four.

Turn around and you're a young girl,

Going out of the door.

Where are you going, Little One, Little One?

Where are you going, sweet baby of mine?

Turn around and your two,

Turn around and you're four.

Turn around and you're a young wife,

With babes of your own.

Siobhan stopped, tears in her eyes. "I can't baelieve ya remember that song, sweetie. I haven't sang that song fer ya since ya were six years old."

"I'm remembering a lot of things from when I was little. Like how you always used to try and make me laugh when I was feeling sad by telling me jokes. And when I was sick or hurt, you tried to make me feel better by singing to me. That was one of the songs you always sang to me to try and get me to sleep."

"Aye, I remember. T'was times ya couldn't get 't sleep, 'specially after a nightmare. But that song always seemed 't make ya sleepy again."

"That be a beautiful song, Healer Siobhan, Mistress Caitlin," _Máire_ told them, smiling. "And it really helped me _iníon_."

Siobhan walked over to her herb cupboard and pulled out a few more of the herbs she'd used in the tea. Back at the table she wrapped them up in a piece of cloth, tying it closed. "Here ya be, Mistress _Máire_," she told her, handing her the small bundle. "Take two sprigs o' the _obáth turin, _along wi' the s_léibhe b__láthanna_ (mountain flower) and the _prenathnin _leaves, crush them a little, and steep it fer five minutes in hot water. Have her drink the tea three times a day. But make sure 't add some _mil_, as it be healin' her throat, besides addin' a bit 'o sweetness."

"It also coats the throat, helping to stop the pain," Caitlin added.

_Máire_nodded as her daughter yawned. "Aye, t'will do that, Healer Siobhan, and thank ya. Thank ya both." She caressed her daughter's face. "Are ya getting' sleepy now, _muirnín_?" she asked.

Rachel nodded, her eyelids heavy. "Sleepy."

Caitlin took her off the table, handing her to _M__áire_.

"Now if any other symptoms come up, ya bring her right back 't me. Otherwise I'll check on her in a few days."

Caitlin turned to Rachel and her mother. "I hope you feel better soon, Rachel," she told her, smiling warmly at her.

_Máire_sighed gratefully. "Thank ya both kindly." She turned to Siobhan. "What might I be owin' ya fer t'day?"

"I'll take a wheel of yer fine cheese, if ya have some made."

_Máire_ smiled. "'Tis fine, Healer Siobhan. I'll have me Phillip stop by tomorrow."

"That be just fine." Siobhan smiled at Rachel, patting her hand. "Now just ya mind yer _máthair_, Rachel, and get better."

Rachel only nodded, resting her head on her mother's shoulders and closing her eyes.

"Let her sleep as much as she can," Siobhan told _Máire_ as she walked with her to the door. "The more sleep she gets, the better, as it be helpin' her body 't get well again."

"Thank ya again, both o' ya," she said. "And I will. T'will be puttin' her in bed wi' me when we get home, as we both be needin' a nap."

Siobhan smiled warmly. "Have a good afternoon, Mistress _Máire_, and _Danu Go __Bragh_."

"_Danu Go __Bragh_."

Siobhan closed the door and went back to Caitlin. She caressed her cheek. "Oh _Beag__Aon_, ya have such a beautiful voice. And singin' that song 't calm little Rachel was just beautiful."

"Thank you, Mom. I remember how you were always singing and how much I loved hearing you sing."

"Aye, I sang fer many paeople who came 't me fer healin'. I even sang when I worked fer Dr. Lang. He always be amazed that my singin' could calm a patient or even help wi' the healin'."

"I know. It amazes Lacey and Melinda, too. Melinda works mostly in the office. But I'm always either humming a tune or singing something while I'm at work. Many of our customers love it."

Siobhan smiled proudly. "That be me daughter. Always thinkin' 'bout others first."

"Well I learned that from you," Caitlin told her mother, smiling back. "You were the best role model for me. Then when I thought you had died, I had Grandma Sarah. She was just like you, always thinking of everyone else."

"Just the same," Siobhan replied as she cleaned up. "I wish I could have been there fer ya."

Caitlin took her mother's hands, stilling them. She smiled at her. "You **were** there for me, Mom. You were always there in my heart."

Siobhan set down the cloth and grabbed Caitlin, hugging her fiercely. "Oh _mo __iníon_, I love ya so much."

"I love you too, _Máthair_," Caitlin replied happily.

Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c were waiting in the hotel lobby later that evening when Liam pulled up. "Ah, Daniel me boy," he said in this thick Irish accent. "I trust you're well rested."

Daniel nodded. "Yes, thank you."

"I thought I might take ya 't me favorite pub for a wee bite 't eat.It's called _O'Neill's Pub_. They have good food, and their ale be the best in town, at least that's what me friends and I think."

Daniel turned around to look at Sam and Teal'c, grinning. "That sounds fine." He became serious again. "Liam, what else do you know about the tomb?"

"Not much other than what I told ya, Daniel."

"Have you figured out how old it is?"

"We've done some nuclear and carbon dating, and we think it 't be around three thousand years old." Liam turned down a street and parked his car in front of the pub. "Here we are," he told the others.

They all went inside and went to a quiet table in the corner of the pub. "Are all your passage tombs that old?"

"Some are older, some are younger. This one seems 't be about average."

"Did your students find anything else nearby?"

Liam shook his head. "Many of the other passage tombs in Ireland have other things near them, but so far all my students found t'was the tomb."

Their waitress came over to the table, and they all ordered their meals and drinks. "So Daniel me boy, Where have ya been hiding yourself? I keep expecting 't see or hear that ya've been published."

"I do contract work for the Air Force in Colorado Springs. Since some of the work they have me do is in areas where they're currently on a mission, much of the work becomes classified. But I've been able to help out our local museum when they need help, and I sometimes give lectures at different colleges."

"That's good 't hear, Daniel," Liam told him as their waitress brought their food. "So are ya married? The last time we talked, you were seein' someone."

Daniel took out his wallet, pulling out a small picture of Caitlin. "This is my girlfriend, Caitlin O'Brien."

"Oh Daniel me boy, she's beautiful! O'Brien eh? Might she be Irish?"

"Her parents were. She lives in Colorado Springs and works at a local health food store there."

"How did you two meet, might I ask?"

"We met in early September. I was going to a local grocery store for some groceries. It was raining, so I ran into the entrance to get out of the rain. That's when I bumped into her."

Liam grinned. "I'll have 't suggest that 't my nephew."

Daniel rolled his eyes at him as Sam giggled.

"So what about you, Col. Carter?" Liam asked, turning toward her. "How long have ya known Daniel?"

"Teal'c and I have known Daniel for more than nine years. I first met him when they asked him to come in to catalog some ruins we found on a mission we were on. We've been close friends ever since. And Teal'c's known Daniel since he asked him to come to the States to be his research assistant on another dig."

The four of them talked all throughout the evening until Sam reminded them about their early morning.

"Sam's right, Liam. We want to get an early start to Athlone in the morning, so we'd better head back to the hotel."

"That's fine, Daniel. What time would you like me 't stop and pick you and your friends up in the mornin'? We can head 't breakfast, then I can take you all 't Athlone from there."

"We thought we'd just pick something up at the hotel before we leave Liam, and we can find our way there if you just give us directions."

Liam nodded. "When you're ready 't leave, just head Northwest out of Dublin 'till you get 't M4. Keep goin' Northwest on that road 'till you get 't Kinnegad, then turn West on N6. Take that road 't get 't Athlone."

"Thanks, Liam. I appreciate it."

They finished their meals and Liam insisted on paying for them. "Ya owe me one," he told them as they left the pub.

"Thanks Liam," Daniel told him as they drove back to their hotel. "And I promise that once we're done, we'll let you know what we find so your students can get back to work at the site."

Liam smiled at his friend as they got out. "T'would be much appreciated, Daniel. Thank you."

Daniel waved at his friend, then walked inside with Sam and Teal'c who turned to him. "I suggest that we retire for the evening, Daniel Jackson, as we will have much to do tomorrow."

"I agree," Sam added as they rode the elevator to their floor. "The sooner we get to Athlone, the sooner we can find out exactly what's in that tomb."

Daniel nodded as they walked up to their rooms. "Okay. 'Night guys. See you in the morning."

Teal'c nodded at him, and went into his room.

Sam put her hand on Daniel's arm, stopping him. "I know you miss Caitlin, Daniel. I can see it in your eyes. But the sooner we find out what's going on here, the sooner we can get back. And it's like they say – 'Time flies when you're having fun'."

He turned to Sam, a sad look on his face. "I hope so, Sam. I hope so. I miss her so much."

Sam smiled at him again, then went into her room.

Daniel opened his door and went inside, getting ready for bed. He had brought along a framed picture of Caitlin he kept at his house, putting it on the nightstand beside his bed. He sat down and picked it up, and smiled, remembering how she looked on Christmas Eve and at the gala. "I miss you so much, Caitlin." He put down the frame, set his glasses on the small table, and turned out the light, snuggling into the bed. As he fell asleep, his thoughts were still on her, and he whispered, "I love you."

The next morning Daniel, Sam and Teal'c all got some breakfast in the hotel's breakfast area, talking about the day and what they expected to find. When they were finished, they all headed up to the checkout counter to pay their bills and return their room keys. Finally they headed out to where their rental car was parked, put their bags in the trunk, and soon were headed off to Athlone.

"Daniel do you think that ring platform is still intact?" Sam asked him as she drove.

He was scribbling down some notes on a legal pad, but he stopped to answer her. "I don't think so. From what I could tell in those pictures, it looked like it was broken into a lot of pieces."

"But how is that possible?" Sam queried. "I thought ring platforms were made of naquadah and are almost impossible to destroy."

"Indeed they are, Col. Carter," Teal'c told her. "However, a large enough explosive device would be sufficient to damage one beyond repair."

"That's true, Teal'c. However anything that could destroy the ring would have also destroyed the tomb as well, but it's still intact."

"Then I do not know what force could have destroyed them. However I agree with Daniel Jackson's assessment of the pictures that it was indeed damaged."

"I guess we won't know until we get there," Sam replied. She slowed down as she drove into Kinnegad, finding the turn onto N6. She continued on down the highway, everyone lost in thought until they came to signs indicating the village of Athlone nearby. "Well, we're here," Sam told the guys. "Did Dr. O'Donnell tell you how to get to the dig site?

"Yeah. He said to go Northeast on sixty-one to Barrybeg, and there'd be a makeshift road to the dig site near there."

Sam found the turn-off onto the new road, and soon they were making their their way down the makeshift road to the passage tomb. When they got close to the tomb, an Irish soldier stopped them. "Can I help ya?"

Sam leaned out the window a little. "I'm Col. Samantha Carter, US Air Force, and this is Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c. Your superiors are expecting us."

The soldier saluted her. "Aye, Col. Carter. Col. McDougall is waitin' for ya. Just follow the road up 't the command tent."

Sam returned the salute. "Thank you, Lieutenant." She started driving again, making her way up to the command tent, and parked. The three of them went inside.

The colonel saw them come in. "Col. Carter, I presume?" he said as he walked up to her.

Sam saluted. "Yes. This is Dr. Daniel Jackson," and she pointed to him, then Teal'c. "This is Teal'c, his research assistant. You must be Col. McDougall."

He saluted. "Aye. Col. Colin McDougall, Irish Army, at your service. The area's been secured. No one's been in or out, 'cept my personnel."

Sam saluted him back. "Good. Can you show us what you've found so far?"

Col. McDougall nodded, gesturing towards the entrance to the tomb. "As Dr. Jackson's friend Dr. O'Donnell may have said, there are many o' drawin's on the walls depicting Mórrígan." He led the way into the tomb as Daniel pulled out his camcorder and started recording everything.

"Dr. O'Donnell said they did some preliminary carbon and nuclear dating, and they think the tomb is about three thousand years old."

The colonel nodded. "Aye, that's about what we calculated it 't be as well."

They continued on, Daniel taking notes and recording all the images, growing more fascinated by the minute. At once spot he stopped, stopping the camcorder to look more closely at a set of drawings. He filed it away in his mind to mention to Sam and Teal'c later. "Col. McDougall, what about the room off to the side?"

Col. McDougall nodded, and took them off down a short passage and into a large round room. Pictures were all over the walls, and at the head of the room was a large cubed stone, rounded slightly in the middle. Off to the side of the chair Daniel saw the broken parts of a ring platform.

"Thank you, Col. McDougall," Sam told him. "We'll take it from here. If we need anything we'll let you know."

Col. McDougall saluted her. "Of course, Col. Carter. I'll be in the command tent if ya need anythin'."

Sam nodded at him as he left, then went over to Daniel and Teal'c. "Well Daniel, what do you think so far?"

Daniel slowly turned around in a circle, taking everything in with his camcorder. "There's no doubt about it. Mórrígan was definitely here. For how long I can't tell. But all these drawings on the walls and in the passageway depict her in some way, along with the people she found here and used as her slaves."

Teal'c was over in the corner, and called to them. "This was in fact a ring platform, Col. Carter. But how it became damaged I do not know."

"There's something else," Daniel told them, walking back out into the passageway and going back to the drawings on the wall he had found earlier. "I saw these a few moments ago. They depict a being standing, with someone kneeling on the floor, and a beam of light coming out from the one standing. She had to have had a hand-held ribbon device."

"It would appear so, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c told him,

"Maybe we should check that ring platform," Sam suggested.

The three of them headed back into the rounded room and walked over to the broken platform. "So she didn't land her ship. She just used a ring transporter. Wonder what could have damaged this but leave the rest of the tomb intact?" Daniel wondered.

Sam knelt down and closely examined the edges of the pieces. "It had to have been something heavy, with a lot of weight to it; maybe even something with a sharp edge." She thought for a moment. "Daniel, would they have had axes, or tools like sledgehammers back then?"

"Axes yes. Anything like a sledgehammer, I don't think so." He bent down and examined the edges more closely, Sam right beside him.

"These edges have nicks and sharp edges to them, Daniel," Sam commented, running her fingers along one of the rough edges.

He looked at it, feeling it with his fingers. "You're right."

"You think an ax could have done this?"

"I don't think so, no. But they could have used a mason chisel."

"I have never heard of such a device," Teal'c told them.

Daniel stood. "It looks like a large spike with one end flattened and sharpened. It's for cutting and shaping stone. Many artists that work in stone use them. They had chisels like that back in the medieval times."

"If I remember right, those things are small and hand-held. How would they have used those?"

Daniel thought for a moment. "Well, they could have made cracks in the platform, and using the chisels, widened them enough to break the platform apart." He thought for a moment. "They did have mauls and mallets back then, made from wood. They could have used those with the chisels. But they would have had to destroy the power crystals, too."

"Did you see anything along the walls that looked like the control mechanism for the platform?" Sam asked him.

Daniel shook his head as Teal'c was looking around the walls near the platform. Suddenly he stopped. "Col. Carter, I believe I have found something."

Sam and Daniel came to where he was standing, and Teal'c pushed on a small piece of the wall, the panel slowly opening in front of him.

Sam glanced inside, finding broken shards of crystals and no light. "Looks like they did. All the crystals have been destroyed."

Daniel sighed, standing up. "Well, now we know how she got them off the planet."

"Indeed, Daniel Jackson. It would seem that this would have been the only way for her to do so."

""Yes, but what do we do now? I mean, Dr. Liam wants to be able to let his students come back in here, but we can't leave this stuff here."

"I'll call Gen. Landry," Sam said, taking out her cell phone. "The people back at Area 51 would love a chance to study a ring platform, even if it** is** in pieces. And we can send them the remains of the control crystals as well. Once that's done, we can find a way to seal the control panel shut permanently. Then when Dr. Liam's students come back in here, they won't be able to open it up."

Daniel nodded as Sam walked out of the tomb to call the general. While she was gone, he examined the edges of the pieces more closely. "Teal'c, do you think Mórrígan would have had a tel'tak in orbit, or an ha'tak vessel?"

"I do not know, Daniel Jackson, as we do not know how many people she might have taken. But it seems likely she would have had a mothership in orbit. Maybe there will be people or records in the town of Athlone that will tell us what we wish to know."

"Maybe you're right. I can ask Col. McDougall before we leave. We'll be staying in Athlone anyway, and he might know."

Teal'c bowed his head in acknowledgment as Sam returned.

"The general's sending Col. Reynolds and SG-3 to help us get the pieces loaded and shipped to the states. They should be here tomorrow."

"Good. In the meantime, we can go back to Athlone and check in to an inn, maybe get something to eat. And Teal'c suggested that maybe the people there would have some historical records that might tell us more about what Mórrígan was doing here. Or what she did while she was here."

Sam nodded, smiling. "That sounds like a good idea. I'm getting a little hungry anyway."

The three of them left the tomb and headed back to the command tent.

"Did ya find out what ya needed, Dr. Jackson?"

"Not completely, but I will. Thank you, Col. McDougall."

"Colonel, we'll be staying in the area for the next couple of days," Sam told him. "We were wondering if you could recommend a good place to stay."

"Of course," he answered. "The best place 't stop in this are would be _Shannonside House_. It's a bed-and-breakfast. They also have themselves a fine restaurant as well."

"How do we get there?"

"You just go back out onto the main road," the colonel pointed. "And you go back into Athlone. It's on Westlodge Road."

Sam smiled at him. "Thank you, Col. McDougall. Before we go, there will be some others from the Air Force coming to help us with the pieces of metal near the stone throne. Col. Reynolds and his team. He should be here by tomorrow. Until then, no one is to go in that tomb. Understood?"

Col. McDougall saluted her. "Aye, Col. Carter. I'll see 't it personally. And ya needn't worry about the others that are comin' here. I'll notify you the moment they arrive."

"Thank you, Col. McDougall."

"If ya like, I can have one of my men show ya the way 't _Shannonside House_."

"That would be nice thank you."

In a few minutes, Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c were driving behind one of Col. McDougall's men, following the sergeant in to Athlone. Soon both vehicles pulled up into the parking lot of the bed-and-breakfast. Sam and the others got out, grabbing their bags.

"If you need anythin' else, here's the number where the colonel can be reached," the sergeant said, handing her a piece of paper, then saluting her.

"Thank you for showing us the way, Sergeant," Sam told him gratefully. She saluted him in return, then picked up her bags and followed Daniel and Teal'c into the inn as the man left.

"Top 'o the evenin' to ya!" the petite woman behind the main counter said gaily. "Welcome to _Shannonside House_. My name is Mary Sullivan. How long will ya be stoppin' with us?"

"Good evening. My name is Dr. Daniel Jackson. These are my friend Col. Samantha Carter and Teal'c. We'd like three rooms for two nights," Daniel told her.

Mary scurried around the desk, gathering paperwork for Daniel and the others to sign and fill out. "Will this be cash or charge?"

"I'll be putting it on my credit card," he told her.

"Same here," Sam told her. "And I'll be paying for my friends' room as well." She pointed to Teal'c.

"Aye, that will be fine." Mary handed Daniel some papers, then Sam, and waited until they had filled them out. She took the papers and filed them away, taking their credit cards. "Here are your room keys," she said handing back their credit cards and putting their room keys on the counter. "If you'll follow me, I'll show ya 't your rooms."

Daniel and the others followed her up the stairs and along the hallway to their doors. "Have you served your evening meal yet?" he asked her.

"No we haven't. But we'll be serving it shortly. Our dining room is downstairs and 't the right. A finer meal you'll never find, that I can assure ya! Mark Egan, he and his wife, God bless them, they own Shannonside House, and he be the head cook. Makes the finest corned beef and cabbage this side o' Dublin."

She handed Sam and Teal'c their room keys, then opened up Daniel's door. "Come on down when ya get settled," she told him as she bustled about the room checking things. "Might I ask you Dr. Jackson, what brought you 't our fair town?"

"I have a friend back in Dublin, Dr. Liam O'Donnell. He's the head of the university's archeology department, and he had some students working on a dig near here when they found something interesting. He asked me if I would help him, so here I am."

Mary turned down his bed. "Ah, I take it you're speakin' o' the old passage tomb outside o' town then?"

"Yes."

She frowned. Everyone in Athlone knew about the people working around the tomb, and they were all worried. Many people knew about the stories and legends surrounding the tomb, and knew to stay well away. "Well, supper'll be on the table in two shakes of a lamb's tail."

"Thank you," he told her gratefully as she left, his stomach growling. He put the framed picture of Caitlin on the little nightstand next to his bed, his mind on her. "I miss you so much Caitlin," he said softly. He picked up his room key and left his room to find Sam and Teal'c.

"Hey Daniel," Sam told him out in the hallway. "Sure smells good in here."

"Indeed," Teal'c added as they walked down to the dining room.

The three of them entered the near-empty room and found a table near the crackling fireplace. As they sat down, a woman came over to their table. "Good evenin', and welcome t' our little bed and breakfast! My name is Linda, and I'll be servin' you tonight." She handed them each some menus. "T'night's specials are Irish lamb stew and ham with boxty."

They all looked at their menus as she mentioned a couple more specials.

"You must be the owner," Sam commented, smiling.

"Yes, that's right. My husband and I run the place. He's the cook, God bless him, and a fine cook at that."

"My name is Dr. Daniel Jackson," Daniel told her. "And these are my friends Col. Samantha Carter and Teal'c." They nodded, then they each gave her their orders.

"Thank you. I'll just be takin' these 't me husband and be right back with your drinks."

Daniel, Sam and Teal'c talked quietly amongst themselves until she came and set their drinks down in front of them.

"So what brings you 't our fair village?" she asked.

"We're here helping out a friend with the archaeological dig at the passage tomb near here."

Linda stood, gasping. "Surely you're not meanin' _Mórrígan's Palace_, are you?"

"Is that what you call it?" Sam asked her.

"Yes. It's the place where it's been said that Mórrígan lived many-a-century ago. It's where all the good folk come from their land and cause much mischief here. But no one in these parts dares go there!"

"Why is that?" Daniel asked her.

'Tis a haunted place, a place where strange, horrible things have happened in the past. Legend has it that centuries ago there be a village near here that was visited by Mórrígan many times. When she finally left, everyone disappeared. No one was left in the village. Everyone around here belieaves that if you dig around there, ya might anger her or the faerie folk."

"Well, we'll try not to anger them," Daniel told her.

Linda frowned at him. "I don't think you fully understand, Dr. Jackson. I don't just mean bein' careful as you dig, I'm talkin' 'bout your diggin' there at all. Many of us in Athlone just want you and your friends 't leave the tomb alone. Then Mórrígan won't have need 't come here."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Sam told her. "But there's some things there that we need to investigate. It's important to our people back home, so we can't leave just yet."

"If that be the way of it. Just don't say you weren't warned." Linda heard her husband call out, and she excused herself to go get their meals.

"I wish we could tell her that she doesn't need to worry about Mórrígan any more," Sam told her.

"Me too," Daniel added. "But you have to remember that they still believe in her to some degree. So telling her that Mórrígan's gone wouldn't help much."

Linda returned with their meals, handing them to each one.

Daniel took a bite of the corned beef and cabbage on his plate, and smiled. "Mmm, this is really good, Linda. My complements to your husband."

"Mine too," Sam added.

"Your husband is indeed a good cook," Teal'c told her.

"Why thank you kindly. Now if you'll be needin' anythin' else, don't hesitate 't call on me." She turned and left, leaving the three friends to talk amongst themselves.

"So how are you doing, Daniel? I know you're missing Caitlin a lot."

He nodded. "I have a picture of her with me, but it just isn't the same. I miss holding her in my arms and hearing her voice, especially her laugh. She has the most beautiful laugh I've ever heard Sam. But I know the month will go fast, at least I hope so."

Sam squeezed his hand. "It will. But right now we should get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

Teal'c finished his meal. "Indeed. Col. Reynolds will be coming with his team."

"Yeah, that's true." Daniel finished his milk. "Well, let's head up." He called out to Linda, who came over to their table.

"Did you enjoy the meal?"

"Yes, it was delicious," Daniel told her. "We're heading up to our rooms now."

"That'll be fine. I c'n just put your meals on your bill, and you c'n pay for them before you leave."

Thank you," Sam told her, smiling.

"You're welcome, and enjoy your stay in Athlone."

The three of them made their way up to their rooms, and Daniel went inside, turning up the heater in his room. He changed his clothes and finished getting ready for bed. Sitting down on his bed, he picked up his picture of Caitlin, remembering the night he'd told her he loved her, how beautiful she looked in her Halloween costume, and their first Thanksgiving together. He smiled as he remembered how stunning she looked at the holiday gala, remembered Christmas Eve together with their friends at his house, and how much fun they'd had on New Year's Eve. Then he realized Teal'c was right. Remembering those things helped to ease the empty feeling he had in his heart. He set the picture back down on the nightstand, turned off the lamp, and climbed into bed, thoughts of Caitlin playing in his mind as he fell asleep.

The next morning Daniel and the others woke early and quickly got their breakfast, wanting to get out to the tomb site before Col. Reynolds got out there. Daniel was also anxious to talk to some of the people in town and see if there were any kind of historical records he could read.

"Linda, you said that the tomb was considered _Mórrígan's Palace_."

"That's right, Dr. Jackson."

"Do you know if there's any historical information about it here in town? I'm doing some research on her for a special project I'm working on."

"You might want 't check at our public library. They might be able 't help you find what you're lookin' for."

"Thank you," he replied, smiling. "I'll do that. Can you tell me how to get there?"

She gave him directions to the building. "I hope you find what you're lookin' for, Dr. Jackson."

"So do I."

The three friends headed outside to their car and were soon making their way back to the passage tomb. Once they got there, Sam went into the command tent to find Col. McDougall, and was surprised to find Col. Reynolds and his team. "Col. Reynolds," she said, saluting to him and smiling. "Glad you could make it."

He returned the salute. "It's good to be here. Gen. Landry updated me and my team on what you guys found."

Daniel walked into the tent and saw the colonel. He smiled broadly. "Col. Reynolds! Good to see you."

"Likewise, Dr. Jackson, Teal'c."

"Forgive me, Col. Carter," Col. McDougall said. "I was just about 't call you and let you know he and his team had arrived, but then I saw you drivin' up."

Sam waved him off. "Don't worry about it." She turned back toward Col. Reynolds. "Have you been inside the tomb yet?"

"No. I thought we should wait for you."

"There's been no one in the tomb since you left either," Col. McDougall told her.

"Good. Then let's head up there."

Daniel led the way, Sam and Col. Reynolds talking amongst themselves. They walked inside and into the round room, and Sam pointed to the corner. "There it is, Mark. Daniel thinks they used a mason's chisel and a maul to break it apart the way they did."

Col. Reynolds bent down and examined one of the edges. "It sure looks that way. Did you guys find the control panel?"

Teal'c went over to the wall and pressed a small square, revealing the inside of the panel.

"Destroyed those too" Col. Reynolds commented. "Well, the guys back at Area 51 won't be able to get anything off those."

Sam nodded. "I know, but they can at least try. Besides, they can't stay here. And we've got to figure out a way to seal that panel shut. Daniel's friend Dr. O'Donnell has archeology students waiting to come back in here and finish their work."

Col. Reynolds nodded. "Okay. But first we have to figure out how we're going to get these pieces of the ring platform out of here. Wonder how she got them in here in the first place?"

As the two colonels continued to talk, Daniel walked around the outer passageway of the tomb, studying the pictures in more detail. He could clearly tell Mórrígan had been here, but nothing more than that. He decided to head back to where Sam and the others were.

"So she must have had a mothership in orbit, huh?" Col. Reynolds asked Teal'c.

"It would seem likely, though we have not found evidence to confirm that as of yet."

"Hey Daniel," Sam said as he walked up. "I think we figured out how to get the pieces out of here without damaging any of the tomb's walls."

"Good. We need to try to keep as much of this tomb and this room as intact as possible. But right now I think I'll take the car and go back into town to their library. I want to see if they have any information on Mórrígan."

"Can't it wait until later?"

Daniel shook his head. "Do you remember what Mrs. Egan told us last night?" He saw the confused look on Col. Reynold's face, so he quickly explained things. "Remember she said that when Mórrígan left, no one was left in that village? I think she took them all with her, and that those are the ancestors of the Danuan people. In any case, I need to find that out, and the best place for that is at their library. Besides, with Col. Reynolds and his team here, you have more than enough people to get these pieces out."

Sam sighed, knowing Daniel was right. "Okay, but keep your cell phone on in case we need you."

Daniel nodded, smiling as Sam handed him the keys. He left them to their work and returned to Athlone. He followed the directions that Linda had given him, and was soon pulling up in front of their library. Locking the car, he went inside and found the main desk.

"Welcome 't the _Aidan Heavey Public Library_" the woman behind the desk said in her Irish lilt. "How c'n I help you?"

"Good morning. My name is Dr. Daniel Jackson. I'm here to do some research on the legend of Mórrígan for a special project that I'm doing for my employers back in the US, and I was wondering if you could help me."

The woman behind the counter smiled. "Of course, Dr. Jackson! I c'n show you 't our historical section. Follow me." She led the way back to an area of shelves along one of the walls. "Is there anythin' in particular, you might be lookin' for?"

"Yes, actually. I was wondering if you had any information on stories or legends of Mórrígan from the Medieval Era."

"Hmm," the woman said thoughtfully. She studied the titles of the books and pulled a book down. "Might there be anythin' else you c'n tell me?"

"Well, I'm staying at Shannonside House while I'm here, and the owner's wife, Linda Egan, told me that one legend tells that after Mórrígan left this area, a village near here was suddenly found to be deserted."

The woman nodded. "Ah, I know the legend well." She pulled out another book. "This book c'n tell you all 'bout that legend. It's a book of our town's earliest history." She opened up the book, flipping through a few of the pages until she found what she was looking for. "Here it is."

Daniel sat down, looking at the book where she was pointing. He pulled out a pad of paper and a pen, and began to scribble some notes down about the book. "Thank you," he told her as he began to read the story.

"You're quite welcome. If you need anythin' else, just come up 't the front desk."

He nodded as she left, and he began to read the book, jotting down notes from the stories and accounts from people in the early village and growing more and more excited as he continued to read.

Late that afternoon back at the passage tomb, Sam and Teal'c were helping Col. Reynolds and his team to lift up each piece of the platform and put them into large crates.

"Man! I never knew these could be so heavy!" Col. Reynolds said, breathing heavily as he helped his team members lift one of the pieces. "It's a good thing we thought to put some wheels on all these crates."

Sam grunted, helping to set another piece down into a crate as a technical sergeant waited to put the top on. "Yeah. Otherwise we'd never get these crates out of here."

Teal'c walked back in, two men following him. "There is enough space on the truck for two more crates, Col. Carter."

"Thanks, Teal'c," she told him as she wiped her hands on her BDU pants. "We should help Col. Reynolds get that next piece packed." She and Teal'c walked over to the next piece, bending down with the others and lifting the heavy piece of the platform into the crate.

"Man am I going to be sore tomorrow!" Col. Reynolds exclaimed, rubbing his shoulders. "We should take a break and leave the rest for tomorrow."

"That sounds good," Sam replied, dusting off her hands again. "Maybe you guys should stay out here tonight and keep an eye on the truck and the remaining pieces. Some of your men could sleep in here on the floor. It'd be warmer than staying in a tent outside."

"We can do that," Mark nodded back to her. "Tipton! Anders!" The two men came up to him. "Go tell the rest of the men we're staying here tonight to guard the truck and the rest of the pieces."

"Yes sir," Sgt. Anders told him, then the two men left the room.

Sam glanced at her watch. "Wow! Daniel's been gone all day. He must have found something." She looked back at Col. Reynolds. "I'll go talk to Col. McDougall and see if he can get you guys something to eat. Besides, maybe Daniel's back."

"I believe I will accompany you," Teal'c told her as they both walked out of the tomb. They walked up to the command tent to find Col. McDougall, and saw Daniel walking toward the tent as well.

"Hey, Daniel," Sam replied when he came inside the tent. "You've been gone all day. Find anything interesting?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I'll tell you about it later."

"Okay. We got some of the pieces crated and onto one of the trucks, but we're going to crate the last remaining pieces tomorrow. Col. McDougall, Col. Reynolds and his team will be staying here tonight and guarding the truck and the pieces still in the tomb. Do you have anything for them to eat?"

"Of course! They c'n eat with me and my men. Will they be stoppin' in the village for the night?"

"No. Most of them will be sleeping on the floor of the passage room."

"T'will be cold tonight. I'll see if my men c'n find a portable heater 't put in the doorway."

Sam smiled. "Thanks. For now my friends and I will be heading back to Shannonside House. We'll return in the morning."

Col. McDougall smiled at her, saluting. "Understood, Col. Carter. Have a good evenin'."

She saluted him back, then excused herself for a moment, going back into the tomb to find Col. Reynolds. "Mark, I talked to Col. McDougall, and you guys can sleep in here. He said he'd try to find a small heater to put in the doorway for you, since it might be a little cold tonight. He also said that you and your men could eat with his men. That gonna be okay?"

"Sounds fine, Sam, and thanks. We'll see you in the morning."

Sam smiled at him, and left, finding Daniel and Teal'c. Well, I'm starving, and feeling really gross right now. Let's head back to the bed-and-breakfast."

Daniel pulled out the keys from his pocket as he got in, and soon the three of them were headed back to town.

"So what did you find, Daniel?" Sam asked him as they ate their supper.

"I'll tell you upstairs."

Sam nodded, and as soon as they were finished, they headed upstairs.

Daniel took the legal pad out of his bag as Sam and Teal'c sat down. "Well, I went to their local library and asked if they had any information on the legend of Mórrígan. The librarian showed me some books that had historical references from centuries ago before Athlone became a town."

"So what did you find?" Sam asked him.

He looked at his notes, pushing up his glasses. "Um, I found references to a village near the passage tomb being visited by a being with glowing eyes. The book said it was like she appeared out of nowhere. She made the people come to the tomb and bring her different things like food and other things. The legend said she did this for a long time, until something stopped her."

"Wonder what that was?"

Teal'c stood, clasping his hands behind his back. "Since this was only the documentation of the legend in question, it would be reasonable to assume that the books Daniel Jackson read did not include that information."

Daniel nodded. "No, they didn't. For whatever reason she just left and never came back. But what surprises me is that she came here in the first place."

"What do you mean, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked.

"I thought that once Ra was driven out of Egypt that none of the Goa'uld were allowed to come back here."

"That is correct."

"So what brought Mórrígan here? We know that our solar system doesn't have any deposits of naquadah, so she couldn't have come here for that."

"Maybe she came thinking this was still Ra's planet and wanted to take it from him," Sam suggested.

"Maybe. In any case the book I read said that one day she just stopped coming. Nobody saw her again." He flipped to the next age. "Then I read another book that talked about some people seeing an empty village. No animals, no people, nothing. The only things left in the village were the buildings. The legend in the book said that the people finding the empty village became instantly afraid and ran away from it, telling people that the whole village had been taken by the faerie folk or by Mórrígan. Other people hearing the story stayed away from that village, and it's been abandoned ever since."

"And you say these are just legends, Daniel Jackson?"

"That's what the books called them. However, I think something else happened. I think Mórrígan took them with her."

Sam has a skeptical look on her face. "She took the entire village of who knows how many people with her? Come on, Daniel! How could she do that? Don't you think other people that lived around here would've noticed that?"

Daniel sat down. "Think about it, Sam. At that time they believed in fairies, leprechauns and other mythological creatures, as well as gods and goddesses like the Tuatha Dé Danann and Mórrígan. So they probably attributed the people disappearing to the legends of other people being taken by fairies. In any case, the legend in the books said that the village was deserted of everything but the buildings. Even the crops were gone."

"It is conceivable that she could have taken everyone through the ring transporter to her ship, along with any animals the people might have had," Teal'c told them. "Maybe that is why there was a ring platform in the passage tomb."

Sam thought about what Daniel had suggested, the gravity of it hitting her. "So the ancestors of the Danuan people were the people from this village? Oh my God, Daniel. This is huge!"

He nodded. "I know we can't prove it other than by what the legends say, but it's the best theory we've come up with that fits what we've found so far."

"We can tell Gen. Landry when we get back. Once the last of the pieces are packed, we should be able to leave as well."

"We still have to close that panel on the wall so no can ever open it again," Daniel reminded her.

"I know. We can ask Col. Reynolds about it tomorrow. For now we should get to sleep. I don't know about Teal'c, but I'm exhausted! Those pieces are heavy."

Daniel chuckled. "Okay. Goodnight Sam. Night Teal'c."

Teal'c bowed slightly, smiling. "Good night, Daniel Jackson, Col. Carter."

Daniel and Teal'c left her room, and he headed for his room. He went inside and got ready for bed, turning up the heater a little. As he got into bed, his thoughts drifted to Caitlin. He picked up the picture on the nightstand by his bed, and looked at it, a sad smile on his face. "I miss you, Caitlin. I never thought I'd miss anyone so much. I can't wait until you get back." Setting the picture back down, he turned out the light and closed his eyes, thoughts of Caitlin in his mind and heart as he fell asleep.

It was a new day on Danu, and Caitlin was helping her mother when a young girl about twelve years old cane running into the healer's cabin. "Healer Siobhan, Healer Siobhan!"

Siobhan hurried over to the child. "Slow down, _Sorcha_(Sarah). What be the trouble?"

"Me Da," _Sorcha_ told her, out of breath. "He sent me 't fetch ya. It's time!"

Siobhan nodded, hurrying around the cottage gathering some supplies in a bag.

"What is it, Mom?" Caitlin asked, concerned.

"Grab yer cloak, Little One. I'll be needin' yer help. _Sorcha's__máthair_Megan be ready 't give birth."

Caitlin hurried to get her cloak and muff, and grabbed her mother's. She held it out as her mom grabbed the collar and pinned it at her throat.

Siobhan put the hood up and grabbed her bag. "I'm ready, _Sorcha_," she told the frightened girl.

_Sorcha_ put up her hood, and led Siobhan and Caitlin out into the cold morning. The three of them hurried along the snowy streets out toward the edge of the village near the path leading to the gate. She ran up to the door, hurrying inside. "I brought her Da," she called out.

"Good, sweetie." he came out of the back bedroom as his wife cried out from another contraction. "Thank ya for comin', Healer Siobhan. I see ya brought yer daughter with ya."

"Aye, that I did, Master_Pádraig_(Patrick)," Siobhan said, quickly taking off her cloak and muff. "_Sorcha_ sweetie, I need ya 't boil lots o' water fer me, and bring me yer sharpest knife." Megan cried out again, and Siobhan hurriedly grabbed her bag. "Little One, we'd better go in 't Megan now. _Sorcha_, bring a bowl and the water as soon as it be ready."

Sarah hurried to get the water going as Siobhan and Caitlin went into the bedroom, closing the door partway. "Good. They got the room ready for us." The curtains were closed and candles were lit all around the room. Siobhan pulled blankets from the bed and began to lay them on the floor near the bed. "Sweetie, can ya grab some o' the pillows from their bed? I'm goin' 't help Megan onto the blankets."

Caitlin nodded, and helped her mom get Megan out of the bed, grabbing three of the pillows. She hurried to the pile of blankets and stacked the pillows on top of one another under Megan's head as her mom lowered her to the floor.

Just as she lay down, Megan let out another cry as another contraction hit her.

"We'll have 't hurry,"Siobhan said as she set a chair next to her. "Her pains be comin' closer now."

The door opened and _Sorcha_ came in carrying a large bowl and a pail full of boiling water. A sharp knife was in the bowl.

"Good, sweetie. Pour some of the water in 't the bowl, then put this string and the rags inside and get them good and wet."

_Sorcha_ did as she was asked, taking the knife our and setting it on the chair. "Do ya need anythin' else, Healer Siobhan?"

Siobhan put the knife in the pail of boiling water to sterilize it. "I'll need ya 't boil some water fer some tea 't help yer _máthair_ wi' the pain. Then ya c'n be a good girl and stay with yer _athair_(father). Me daughter and I c'n handle things."

The young girl left the room, closing the door behind her. Siobhan took some of the extra string and handed it to Caitlin. "Sweetie, I need yer help. Take that string and tie my sleeves up 'round me upper arms 't get them out o' the way."

Caitlin nodded, hurrying to tie them.

Once she was done, Siobhan washed her hands in the hot water, then lifted up the blanket covering Megan's legs. "Open yer legs a little wider for me. That's right." She checked her, feeling where the head was. "Megan, 'twill be a little bit 'fore the baby's come. I'll have me**_iníon_**make ya some tea 't help wi' the pain." She turned toward Caitlin. "There be some herbs in my bag, and the water should be ready now. Take the herbs and crush them like ya saw me do fer little _Ráichéal_ the other day. Steep them fer five minutes, then bring it 't me."

Caitlin nodded. She found the herbs in her mothers bag and took them out into the kitchen. "_Sorcha_, would you like to help me?"

The girl nodded, and came over to her.

"Take the leaves off these stems, like this," and she demonstrated for her. "Then with your fingers crush them a little and set them in this piece of cloth."

She nodded, and together they made a little bag of herbs for the tea. "Now I need a mug and the hot water."

_Sorcha _hurried over to the cupboard and brought down a large mug as her mother screamed again. "Will me _máthair_ be okay?" she asked, fear in her voice.

"I'm sure she'll be just fine," Caitlin reassured her as she poured the hot liquid over the tea bags, letting them rest for a moment. "What are you hoping for? A brother or a sister?"

"Me Da be hopin' fer a boy, but I be hopin' fer a sister 't play with."

"Well, you'll both know soon enough." Caitlin turned toward the father and saw the fear in his eyes. "Don't worry, Master _Pádraig_. Me _máthair _and I will help her."

"It just be that she been havin' trouble at the end wi' this one," he told her sadly. "Yer _máthair_ be comin' every week at the end just 't check her."

Caitlin nodded. She pulled out the tea bag and set it on the table, grabbing the mug of hot liquid. "Well, I'd best be getting back inside." She turned toward Sarah. "You watch over your Da."

"I will," Sarah told her, smiling a little.

Megan screamed again, so Caitlin hurried back into the bedroom, shutting the door. She went to the woman, kneeling on the floor beside her. "Here drink this," she said as she put the glass up to Megan's lips.

Megan drank some of the hot liquid, turning her head away and screaming out again. "I c'n tell," she panted. "I have 't push!"

"Just drink a little more of the tea first, Megan. Drink as much as ya c'n take. It be 't help ya wi' the pain."

Caitlin gave her more of the tea. "It will be over soon," she said soothingly, cradling Megan's head as she drank. When she was finished, Caitlin set the mug out of their way.

Suddenly Megan cried out from intense pain. "Healer, somethin's wrong! I c'n feel it!"

Siobhan checked her again, feeling her tummy, fear etched on her face. "Megan, don't push! The baby be comin' feet-first, and I'll have 't turn it."

Megan started to cry. "Please save my baby, Healer. Please!"

Caitlin looked over at her mom. "What are you going to do, Mom?" she asked.

"I'll have 't go inside with me hand and turn the baby. Yer goin' 't have 't hold Megan as still as possible, Little One."

"Wait! I know a better way! You don't have 't go inside. You can turn it from the outside."

"What do ya mean?"

"I've seen midwives back on Earth use this technique. I'll show you." She got up and hurried to the door. "_Sorcha_, we need your help!"

The youg girl hurried into the bedroom, closing the door. "How can I help?"

"Go sit with your _máthair_. Hold her hand, keep her calm and focused. We'll do the rest."

_Sorcha_ nodded, and Caitlin went by her mother. "_Máthair_, I need you to be on her right side. You need to feel through her tummy where the baby is, then we can turn it."

Siobhan nodded, and found where the baby's position was at. "Now it be sideways," she said, frowning. "How do we turn it?"

Caitlin showed her mother where to place her hands. "Now I'll push this way, and you push toward me, gently." Both women pushed and prodded Megan's stomach as she cried out from another sharp pain. "Stay with us, Megan!" Caitlin called out as they manipulated her stomach. "Squeeze your daughter's hands when it hurts. We're almost there." After a few more manipulations, Caitlin stopped, and felt Megan's tummy, smiling. "We did it, _máthair_. We turned the baby."

Siobhan smiled broadly. "Okay Megan," she said returning to the woman's feet. It be time 't push now. Push! Push hard! Sweetie, get the string and the knife ready."

Caitlin grabbed the string from the bowl of water, and kept it and the knife in her hands.

Megan cried out again, grunting and pushing with all her might.

"Push, Megan. Push!" Siobhan called out. "The head be comin' out now."

Megan pushed hard, screaming out as the head finally came out.

"Okay, stop pushin'. I need 't clear the mouth out." Siobhan put her fingers in the baby's mouth, scooping out any mucus inside. "Okay now, Megan," she said, looking at the frightened woman. "Push!"

Megan took a deep breath and pushed, grunting and groaning through it as she squeezed her daughter's hands. In a moment the baby came slithering out.

"Okay, hand me two pieces of the string, sweetie," Siobhan told her daughter. She took the first piece of string and tied it tight around the umbilical cord near the baby and took the other piece of string and tied it a few inches from the other piece. She took the knife from Caitlin and quickly cut the cord in two. Then she grabbed the baby's ankles, lifting it, and gently swung it back-and-forth, swatting it on the bottom. The baby let out a hearty wail of protest, and Siobhan put her hand behind it's head and gently handed the baby to Caitlin who wrapped it in the large cloth.

"It's a boy, Megan!" Siobhan declared happily. "_Sorcha_, go tell yer _athair _he has a fine new son."

_Sorcha_ hopped up and ran out to her father, while Siobhan took the wet cloths from the bowl and began to wipe the baby clean. When she was done, she took the baby and laid it on Megan's chest, covering it with the special blanket that had been laid out.

Megan looked at her new son, tears streaming down her face, then looked at Siobhan. "Oh thank ya! Thank ya fer saving my son!"

Siobhan smiled at her. "The thanks really go 't me **_iníon_**** fer savin' him. T'was she who knew how 't turn the babe in yer belly." She lifted up the end of the blanket up onto the baby, uncovering Megan's legs again. "Okay, Megan. I need ya 't push once more fer me. We have 't get the afterbirth out."**

**Megan cradled her baby against her breast and pushed while Siobhan pulled on the cord. Soon the placenta came out, and Siobhan stood and wrapped it into the dirty rags. **

**"****What will you do with that?" Caitlin asked her. **

**"****Give it 't Master ****_Pádraig_****. He'll be buryin' it beside the front door fer good luck."**

**"****But isn't the ground frozen?"**

**"****Aye, so that be why he digs a shallow hole." She took the rags and opened the door, smiling as she walked out. "Congratulations, Master ****_Pádraig_****! A fine new son, the Faether bless him. And a thick head 'o hair 't boot! He be healthy and strong."**

**_Pádraig_**** took the rags from her, grinning. "Thank ya, Healer Siobhan. Thank ya! A son! But is me Megan all right?"**

**"****She's just fine! Ya c'n see her in a few moments, once we've cleaned things up."**

**"****A son. A son! Saints be praised! Thank ya, Faether God." **

**He hurried out with the bundle of rags, and Siobhan smiled at ****_Sorcha_****. "Would ya like 't see yer new baby brother? Ya c'n also help us again."**

**Sarah nodded, and went inside the bedroom with Siobhan. **

**"****Can ya hold yer new brother fer a moment 'till we get yer Ma back in bed."**

**"****Sure." She sat down on the floor as Siobhan took the baby from Megan and handed him to ****_Sorcha_****. **

**Siobhan looked at Caitlin. "Sweetie, we'll be needin' Master ****_Pádraig_**** 't help us."**

**Caitlin nodded, and went to find him. She found him packing down the dirt from the shallow hole. **

**"****There! Now there be good luck fer us this year," he said to her. **

**"****We need your help inside, Master ****_Pádraig_****. Me Ma wants to move your wife back into bed."**

**"****Is she okay?" he asked, concern in his voice.**

**"****Of course, but she wants to get Megan back into the bed so she's more comfortable."**

**"****That be a good idea. Come! Let's see my new son."**

**The two of them went inside, and ****_Pádraig _****and Siobhan carefully helped Megan to stand. He lifted her into his arms, carrying her to the bed, and he set her down as Caitlin covered her with some clean sheets and quilts. **

**_Sorcha_**** carefully stood up and took her new brother over to her mom, and laid him down next to her. **

**_Pádraig_**** leaned down and gently kissed his wife, tears glisteningin his eyes. ****"****_Is tú mo ghrá, muirnín_****," he told her.**

**"****_Is tú mo ghrá_****," she replied, exhaustion in her voice. **

**"****All right let's be lettin' them sleep now. T'was an exhausting time fer her. If ya be needin' anythin' Megan, I'll just be outside."**

**Megan nodded, her eyes closing in sleep and her hand resting gently on their new son. The rest of them walked back out into the living area, closing the door. **

**"****Hve you chosen a name yet, Master ****_Pádraig_****?" Caitlin asked him.**

He smiled broadly. "Aye, that we have. Darragh Aedan. Darragh was me father's name, The Faether bless him, and Aedan after Prime Minister Aedan."

Siobhan smiled. "That be a fine name, **Master ****_Pádraig_****. A fine name fer a fine new son."**

**"****He be healthy then?" he asked the healer.**

**"****Aye, that he is, that he is. Ten fingers, ten little toes, and a good set o' lungs, as ya found out when he cried."**

**_Pádraig_**** sighed happily. "That's be good 't hear, Healer Siobhan. And I hear that yer ****_iníon_**** helped 't save our son."**

**Siobhan beamed proudly. "Aye that she did. T'was her that knew how 't turn yer babe from outside the womb."**

**_Pádraig_**** smiled at Caitlin and hugged her. "Thank ya so much, Mistress Caitlin. Ya saved my son and my wife." **

**"****I'm just glad I was here 't help," she replied. "He's a beautiful baby."**

**"****Aye, that he is, but me ****_Sorcha_**** be a beautiful baby when she was born as well. Yer mother said so."**

**Siobhan nodded as she washed up. "And now she be a fine young lady, and a good helper, too." She gathered her things in her bag again. "Well, sweetie, it be time 't leave the new family alone. If there be any trouble, Master ****_Pádraig_****, please let me know."**

**"****Of course, Healer Siobhan. I'll be stoppin' in a day or so with yer payment. Would ya be interested in some ****_eirathnin_****? I caught some fresh a few days ago."**

**"****That be fine, Master ****_Pádraig_****," she told him. "Ya alwasy seem 't find the fattest ****_eirathnin_**** in the area."**

**"****'Tis the Faether God's blessin's on me is all." He helped Siobhan with her cloak as Caitlin put her own on. **

**"****Take care of yer new brother, ****_Sorcha_****," Siobhan told her, smiling. "And help yer Ma, as she be weak from the birth."**

**"****I will, and thank ya, Healer Siobhan. Thank ya too, Mistress Caitlin. I hope I'll be seein' ya again."**

**"****I'd like that," Cailtin told her, smiling. She grabbed her muff and handed the other one to her mom. "Ready ****_máthair_****?"**

**Siobhan nodded, putting her hands in the warm muff as ****_Pádraig_**** opened the door for them. **

**"****Thank ya again, and I'll bring the meat soon."**

**Caitlin smiled at him. "Thank you Master ****_Pádraig_****, and congratulations on your new son."**

**He smiled at them both as they left his cottage, then turned and went in to his wife and new son. **

**Siobhan turned to Caitlin as they walked back home. "I'm so proud 'o ya, ****_Beag Aon_****," she told her. "If ya hadn't told me how 't turn the baby, we might have lost both Megan and their new son."**

**"****I'm just glad I could help is all," Caitlin said humbly. "You did all the real work, ****_máthair_****." She thought about something Maste****r ****_Pádraig_**** had said, so she asked her mom. "Mom, what's ****_erathnin_****?"**

**"****It be a creature like a rabbit. It be fine meat, and we use the fur fer many things." Siobhan opened the door to her cottage, and they went inside. **

**Caitlin went over to the fireplace and started a fire. She grabbed the teakettle and began to make a pot of tea. "Every time I'm with you ****_máthair_****, I learn something new just by watching you. Back on Earth many people would have their babies in a hospital, but some choose to have them naturally with a midwife to help them. You did a wonderful job with Megan today."**

**"****Thank ya, Little One," she said as she set out two large mugs and some cream. "I'm glad ya came 't visit. I missed ya more than ya know."**

**"****I missed you too, but we're together now. Nobody will ever separate us again."**

**Siobhan caressed Caitlin's cheek, smiling. "****_Is tú mo ghrá, muirnín_****."**

**"****_Is tú mo ghrá_****, ****_máthair_****." **

**Siobhan got up and grabbed the whistling teakettle, pouring some of the hot liquid into her mug. "I be suprised at how fast yer pickin' up our language, sweetie."**

**"****I've always been a fast learner." **

**"****Well, ya be doing good. But how are ya doin' wi' Bridget?"**

**"****She's helping me learn to read the language, and she's also helping me go through the books, looking for anything on ****Mórrígan or a glowing beam of ****light with a head."**

**Siobhan looked confused. "I don't think I uderstand ya. A beam o' light with a head?"**

**"****Daniel said they're called Ascended beings. They take the form of flowing beams of bright light, but sometimes they reveal a head."**

**"****Sounds strange 't me." Then she remembered her earlier conversation with Daniel and the others. "They asked me 'bout that, and I told them I'd seen a beam o' light that flowed like water. They seemed real interested in that."**

**Caitlin nodded. "I know, but he and his friends seem to think that somehow an Ascended being is involved here somehow on Danu, and they wanted me to keep a look out for any references about one. Did Daniel say anything about your beam of light that seemed to flow like water?"**

**"****Not that remember. So h**ave ya found anythin' yet?"

Caitlin shook her head as she poured some cream into her mug of tea. "No, but if we find anything while we're reading, I'll write it down and send it to Daniel."

Her mom took a drink of her tea. "Ya miss Daniel, don't 'cha sweetie?"

Caitlin thought about Daniel, his handsome face, his amazing blue eyes and sexy smile, and his delicious kisses, and sighed. "Yes, very much. I have a picture of him beside my bed at the inn, but it isn't the same. I miss the sound of his voice, the feel of his arms around me, and just being with him."

"Have ya given any more thoughts about settlin' down, sweetie? Master Daniel be a good man. 'Twould make a fine husband, he would. He really loves ya."

"I know Mom, and I love him, too," Caitlin told her mom as she took a drink of her tea. "I just want to make absolutely sure that our love will last is all."

"I may be older, but me eyes can see forever love when it be there."

"I know."

Siobhan caressed her daughter's cheek. "Then what's the matter, sweetie? Why can't ya see what I see? I see a man who loves ya more than anythin' in the world."

Caitlin picked up her spoon, putting it into her mug and stirring her tea, a sad look on her face. "I know, but I just have to make absolute sure."

Siobhan pulled her chair closer to Caitlin. "Why sweetie? Might it be 'cause o' the man Daniel told me about?"

Caitlin looked at her mom. "What did he tell you?"

"Just that ya were seein' another man before ya met him, and that he hurt ya badly."

Caitlin turned her face away from her mom and lowered it, not wanting her to see her tears. "Yes, there was someone before. When I was living in Bangor, Maine, near Grandma Sarah. But that was a long time ago."

Siobhan put her hand under Caitlin's chin, lifting and turning it toward her, and she saw her tears. "Oh _Beag Aon_! What happened? Please tell me."

"No," Caitlin said wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her dress. "I just want to forget it. Besides, it doesn't have anything to do with Daniel and me now."

"He seems 't think it does. He told me he thinks it's the reason ya won't consider marriage." She took Caitlin's hands. "Please tell me what happened, sweetie."

Caitlin couldn't hold back the tears, and broke down.

Siobhan gathered her in her arms, holding her while she cried.

"Oh **_máthair_****! It was awful!" She told her mother all about Brian and what he'd done to her. **

**Siobhan smoothed down Caitlin's hair, her heart breaking for her daughter. "Oh Little One, I wish I could have been there fer ya."**

"I know, **_máthair_****, but I got through it. I swore that I would never let another man hurt me like Brian did. That's why it took me so long to admit that I was in love with Daniel. Now I just want to really make sure before I think about marriage with him."**

**"****But sweetheart, Daniel isn't like that blaggard! I c'n tell. I know that he be a wonderful man who loves ya and only wants the best fer ya. Why else would he've stayed beside ya while ya were sick? And he told me how he fought his superiors 't be able 't tell ya 'bout me. Would a man who didn't love ya with all his heart do that fer ya?"**

**Caitlin was suprised. "He really did that?"**

**Her mother nodded. **

**"****He said at Thanksgiving that he couldn't tell me because Jack and Gen. Landry wouldn't let him, but he didn't tell me he fought them on it."**

**"****Aye, he did. And now yer here wi' me. And it all be thanks 't Daniel."**

**"****I know," she said in a small voice. "I just don't want 't get hurt again, that's all."**

**Siobhan got up from the table and went to stand in front of her fireplace. "Before I 'twas seein' yer da, I was seein' another man. I thought him 't be the one I was goin' 't marry, but he broke my heart. I swore I'd never let another man into me life again. But then I met yer father. He showed me that it was possible 't take the risk of lovin' someone and not get hurt." She came back to sit beside Caitlin. "Ya took the risk of lettin' him into yer heart and lovin' him, but ya need 't be able 't let yerself really love him with a forever love. He be the kind o' man like yer father; the kind o' man ya find once in a lifetime."**

Caitlin nodded, a sad look still on her face. "I know, Mom. I just need some time, that's all."

Siobhan nodded, refreshing her mug of tea. "Okay sweetie. In the meantime, I be so proud o' ya t'day. Now that I know how 't turn a baby from the outside, t'will be no more serious trouble afterwards. Thank ya."

Caitlin smiled. "I'm just glad I could help. You know, I came here to learn from you, but today you learned from me."

"We larned from each other, sweetie. T'was the will o' Faether God."

Caitlin smiled at her mom, finishing her tea. "I'm glad." She stood, taking her mug to the sink. "Will you be checking up on little _Ráichéal_ today?"

"I thought t'would do that, yes. But I c'n go alone. If ya c'n find Bridget, why don't the two o' ya go back 't the village hall and read some more o' the books?" She finished her tea and took her mug and the kettle back to the sink, putting away the creamer. "I talked 't Master Eirnin, and he said if ya want, ya c'n do yer readin' at the village hall. Then all the books be right there fer ya 't grab."

"Thank you," she said gratefully. "That will really help a lot."

"Well I'll be lettin' ya get 't it. I think Bridget be at her parent's cottage right now."

"Thanks, Mom. I'll go find her now." Caitlin got up and put on her cloak, grabbing her muff. "Are you sure you don't need me this afternoon?"

"Say me nay. I think I'll be takin a short nap after helpin' Megan anyway. Helpin' a woman give birth be tiring fer me, as I not be as young as I once was."

Caitlin walked over to her mom and hugged her tightly. "**_Is tú mo ghrá_****, ****_máthair_****."**

**"****_Is tú mo ghrá_****,********Sweetie. I'll come 't the inn 'tnight and eat wi' ya."**

**"****Okay. I'll see you then. Bye!" Caitlin left her mom's cottage, headed to find Bridget and the information Daniel and the others needed.**

As Caitlin was doing her research on Danu, Daniel was helping the others crate the last of the pieces of the platform to be shipped back to Area 51. "Ungh!" he grunted out over the weight of one of the pieces. "You were right Sam," he breathed out heavily. "These pieces are heavy!" They got the last piece in the crate, and Sam and Col. Reynolds nailed down the cover.

"Well, that's the last of them," She replied, looking around the round room.

"Now all we have to do it seal the opening for the control crystals."

Sam looked thoughtful. "I've been thinking about that. Teal'c, in order to put the crystals in there, there has to be a shell or box that holds the slots for the crystals, correct?"

Teal'c nodded. "Indeed, Col. Carter. It is the first thing that is placed in the area where the control crystals will be used."

"What if we could get the Daedalus to scan for the box and beam it out?"

"But that would destroy part of that wall," Daniel said, frowning.

"That's true Daniel, but can you think of another way to keep anyone from finding out about the crystals?"

He thought for a moment, but h couldn't come up with anything. "I guess you're right, but we would need to brace the walls around it so they won't cave in and destroy the rest of the room."

"We could use some boards and plywood," Col. Reynolds suggested. "Then when the ship beams out the box, the wall would collapse into the hole where the box was without bringing down the walls or ceiling."

"That's good, colonel," Sam said, smiling. "I'll contact Gen. Landry and set it up now. And I'll take Teal'c with me to make sure we got everything, as he's seen them before."

"While you're gone, we'll brace the walls," Daniel told them.

"Got it. Be back in a minute." Sam and Teal'c left the camber and Col. Reynolds sent a couple of his men went to ask Col. McDougall for some plywood and boards to brace the walls.

"Col. Reynolds, we'll need to figure out something to tell my friend Liam. His students found this place and the platform, and the wall will look different than when they first found it."

"Any thoughts on that?" he asked him.

Daniel thought a moment. "We could say that the platform they found had some unique metal in it and we took it back with us to examine it further, sharing anything we find with the Irish government. As for the wall, we could say that it got damaged when we were taking the pieces out."

"That sounds good." Col. Reynolds saw his men walk back in, but not Sam or Teal'c. "They reach the SGC?"

His men got to work building the support system for the walls around the box. "Yep, and they've already been beamed up to the Daedalus." Suddenly they heard a soft hum and felt the air electrify around them, and Daniel knew something was about to happen. As they watched, the beaming technology lit up the room and in it's place was a small radio. He went to pick it up.

_Daniel you there?_

"I'm here Sam. You guys set up?"

_It'll take a few minutes for me to calibrate the scanners and beaming technology, but that should give Col. Reynolds and his team time to build the wall support. I suggest that only a couple of people be in the room when we do this, as we don't know what will happen._

"Understood. Let us know when you're ready."

_Got it. Carter out._

Daniel helped Reynolds' team put up the plywood along the walls and the ceiling, and in a few minutes his radio crackled to life.

_We're ready up here, _Sam told them.

"Okay we're ready down here, too. Col. Reynolds will be the one staying behind, and he'll let you know if it works. Standby." Daniel turned to the other men. "Okay, we're about to try this, so we'd better get out of here. We can't just go into the passageway. We have to go completely outside." He followed the rest of the team out of the tomb and into the command tent, where he told Col. McDougall what they were attempting to do.

Inside the room, Col. Reynolds keyed his radio. "I'm ready here, Sam."

_You should stand as far from the wall as you can. _

"Got it."

_Okay, here we go._

He heard the soft hum and felt the air electrify as the beaming technology appeared and grabbed the box from inside the wall. As the box left, the walls creaked and cracked under their own weight where the box once was, and cracks formed along the walls and ceiling around the hole. The wall crumbled a little onto the floor, and soon the creaking and cracking stopped.

_We were successful Col. Reynolds,_Teal'c told him, sounding pleased. _We will be returning shortly._

"Understood. Reynolds out." He went up to the command tent and got Daniel and the others as Sam and Teal'c beamed back into the round room.

Daniel walked over to the wall, nodding and smiling. "Good! It didn't do too much damage. Let's take the bracing down and see if we get any more damage."

They all took the bracing and plywood down, and a few more cracks formed and a few more pieces crumbled to the floor, but the ceiling stayed up.

"I'll tell Liam that once we're gone his students can come back in here, but they'll need to brace this wall again."

"Okay. How soon can you and your men be ready to leave, Col. Reynolds?" Sam asked him.

"Well, since all the pieces are on the trucks, we can leave now. We'll take these directly to Area 51 and return to the base from there."

"Good. I asked the Daedalus to beam down the control box and let them know you're coming with the pieces."

"Thank you." He turned to Sam, standing straight and saluting. "We'll see you back at the SGC, Col. Carter."

Sam saluted him. "Thanks for all your help, Mark."

"Our pleasure. We'll ride with the pieces back to the airport, then depart from there." He walked over to Daniel. "Dr. Jackson, I'm glad you found Miss O'Brien. I got to meet her briefly once, and she's a wonderful woman. You're really lucky."

Daniel smiled. "Thank you, and I am."

"I haven't seen her around lately though."

"She's spending a month with her mom on Danu."

"You must miss her a lot."

Daniel sighed. "I really do. I never thought I'd love anyone as much as I loved Sha're, but them I met Caitlin. She makes me so happy, and I can't believe she's really mine."

"Well she is, so you take good care of her. My men and I all think she's a keeper."

"Thanks, Col. Reynolds. I think so, too."

Sam and Teal'c all came to stand next to Daniel to say their goodbyes to Col. Reynolds.

"Thanks for all your help, Col. Reynolds. You and your team."

"No problem, Col. Carter, Teal'c, Dr. Jackson. We'll see you back at the base." Col. Reynolds got inside the truck, and turned to salute back as they drove away.

Sam walked up to the command tent to find Col. McDougall as Daniel and Teal'c took one last look at the tomb. "We'll be heading back to Athlone now, Colonel. Once you and your men leave, let us know as Dr. Jackson would like to let his friend know. His friend has students that were working at this site before they found the pieces of metal, and they want to get back here as soon as possible.

Col. McDougall nodded. "We should be out o' here by this afternoon, if all goes well. You c'n tell Dr. Jackson that they c'n come back here as early as tomorrow."

"That's good to hear," she told him, smiling. "We want to thank you for your help, Col. McDougall. And thank you for helping out Col. Reynolds and his team."

"T'was a pleasure 't help, Col. Carter. Maybe someday ya c'n tell me what all this was about. But if ya ever need our services again, just call on us." He saluted her.

She returned his salute as Daniel and Teal'c came back from the tomb. "We're all finished here, so let's head home. Oh, and Daniel, you can tell Dr. O'Donnell that his students can come back tomorrow. Col. McDougall and his men should be gone by the end of the day."

Daniel nodded, and as the three of them headed back to Shannonside House, he called his friend and told him the good news. Back at the Bed-and-breakfast, his bags packed, he headed down to the front desk with Sam and Teal'c to return his key.

"I see you're leavin' our fair city," Linda said to them.

"Yes. We did what we came to do, so we're heading back to the States now. But I have a friend who is the dean of Archeology at the university in Dublin, and he has students that were working at the tomb site before we came here. They'll be coming back tomorrow."

Linda thought for a moment, then smiled. "Well, seein' as Mórrígan nor any o' the good paeople didn't come back while you were here, then I think paeople here in Athlone won't be worrin' 'bout it so much." She handed him some checkout paperwork to sign, taking his room key, and smiled at the three of them. "Well, we're glad you decided 't stop at Shannonside House. If you ever come back 't Ireland, please stop with us again."

Sam smiled at her. "We will, and thank you."

Teal'c bowed slightly to her, and followed Sam outside to the car.

"_Eirnin Go Bragh_," Daniel told her.

"_Eirnin Go Bragh_."

Daniel, Sam and Teal'c arrived back at the SGC and reported on what they had found. As the rest of the week came to a close, Daniel had kept himself busy with other translations and work he had in his office.

Caitlin was also busy helping her mom, learning the language, and reading the historical books to see if she could find anything about Mórrígan for Daniel. Neither she nor Bridget were finding anything, but it was all interesting reading for the both of them.

Unfortunately, she was also missing Daniel more and more every day. She wanted to let him know in some small way that she loved him with all of her heart. She thought about it, and remembered that Daniel liked her singing.

"But how can I do that," she said out loud as she was getting ready for bed. Then an idea came to her. She pulled out the special paper she'd brought with her, and sat down at the table to write two letters; one to Daniel, the other to Sam.

The next morning dawned sunny and warm, and Caitlin sat with her mother in the dining room finishing up her breakfast. "I need to see if Mr. Collins is sending anything to Earth today. I have a couple of letter I wanted to send. One is to Daniel, the other is for Sam."

"Why are ya sendin' a letter to Mistress Sam?" her mother asked.

"I wanted to do something special for Daniel, and as I was thinking about it, I remembered that Daniel likes my singing. So I wrote and asked Sam if she could come and help me."

"Ah I see. What might 'c ha be wantin' 't do fer Daniel?"

"I thought I'd sing something for him. We have technology back on Earth that can record many different things, including someone singing."

"That sounds like a nice idea, sweetie. I'll see ya when yer done."

"Okay. I'll meet you at your cottage." Caitlin stood, grabbing the two letters, and smiled at her mom. "_Is tú mo ghrá, __máthair_."

"_Is tú mo ghrá, _sweetie."

Caitlin left the inn and headed out to the Government House, looking for Mr. Collins. She found him in Minister Aedan's office.

"Ah, good mornin', Mistress Caitlin," Aedan said to her. "And how might ya be on this chilly mornin'?"

"I'm fine, and you're right, it's cold." She turned to Robert. "Good morning, Mr. Collins. Will you be sending anything through the gate today?"

Robert nodded. "As a matter of fact, I will. The general wants to have progress reports about how things are going with the new government, so I'm sending one to him today."

"Do you think you can take some letters with you? One is for Daniel, the other is for Col. Carter."

"Of course! I'll be leaving in a few minutes."

"Thank you. I asked Col. Carter to help me with something, so she might want to come back with you. It's a special surprise for Daniel."

"Not a problem. If she needs to, she can come back with me."

"Thank you." Caitlin handed the letters to him. "I told my _máthair_ I'd help her again today, so that's where I'll be if you need to find me."

"How goes the search fer information wi' Bridget?" Aedan asked her.

"It's going a lot faster now that I'm getting a hang of your language."

"Have you found any information that could be useful?" Robert asked her.

"Little bits and pieces, and some of the same things Daniel found before, but nothing major. But we'll keep looking."

Robert nodded, stood and put on his coat. "Would you tell Mistress Kathleen I'll see her later this afternoon for lunch?"

"I will. Have a safe trip. And have a good day, Minister Aedan."

"That I will, and say hello 't yer _máthair_ fer me. And might I add that yer pickin' up our language really well, Mistress Caitlin.

"Thank you." She followed Robert out of the building, and was soon walking into her mother's cottage.

"Incoming wormhole!" Walter called out as the gate started to rotate.

"What have we got?" the general asked as he came down the stairs.

"Receiving IDC now, sir. It's Danu."

Cam, Sam and the rest of SG1 entered the control room. "Who's knocking at the front gate, sir?" Cam asked.

"It's Danu. Open the iris."

The iris opened and everyone walked down into the gateroom to greet the incoming traveler.

"Welcome back to Earth, Ambassador Collins," the general told him, smiling. "How are things on Danu?"

"They're fine, sir. I have the report you asked for, and I have a letter here for Dr. Jackson." He pulled the letter out of his coat and handed it to Daniel.

He took the letter, and handed one back to Robert. "Can you give that to Caitlin when you get back?"

"Of course. Be glad to. I also have one for Col. Carter." He pulled the other letter out and handed it to Sam.

She took the letter. "Thank you."

"Yes, thank you," Daniel added absentmindedly as he started reading the letter, turning and walking out of the gateroom headed for his lab.

"You'll have to excuse Daniel," Cam told him, grinning. "He's been waiting all week for that letter from Caitlin."

Robert smiled. "I understand. Well, I need to be heading back to Danu now. We've got some really important talks coming up this evening about what to put in the new constitution."

"Very well." The general turned toward the control room. "Walter! Dial up Danu!"

As the gate rotated, Sam opened her letter from Caitlin and began to read it.

"What does Caitlin have to say?" Cam asked her.

"She wants to do something special for Daniel, and she asked me if I could help her."

"She say what it was?"

Sam nodded. "She wants to sing a song for Daniel, and she asked me if I could record it for her. She also wants us to keep it a secret." She turned toward Robert. "Tell her that I can't come now, but on Thursday I can come and help her in the afternoon, and I'll bring the music she asked for."

The gate whooshed open, and Robert nodded. "I'll tell her. She'll probably be at the inn tonight for supper with her mother."

"Thanks."

The general shook Robert's hand. "Good luck in the talks this evening, Ambassador. I look forward to your next report."

Robert nodded. "Until next time then." He turned and went back through the gate, the others heading out of the gateroom.

Down in his office, Daniel was rereading the letter Caitlin had sent him. He could smell her scent on the paper, and could imagine everything she'd written about.

_My dearest Daniel,_  
_I can't begin to describe how much I miss you. I love you so much! I've been here only a week and already I'm learning so much about my _máthair_, the people and culture here, as well as the language and how to speak it and read it. Master Colin Reardon's daughter Bridget, is helping me not only to learn to speak Danuan Gaelic, but to read it as well, and she's also helping me to read all the village historical books for information on __Mórrígan and any Ascended beings. So far I've only found some tidbits here and there, and the stuff you found when you were here. But we'll keep looking. _

_I'm also learning so much from _máthair_! She knows so many healing techniques, and I'm hoping I can use some of them back at the health food store. And she has such a beautiful voice, too. I got to hear her sing, something I haven't heard since I was a little girl. _

_Soon after I got here, a woman named _Máire_ brought her little girl _Ráichéal_ in because she had a sore throat and a fever. _Máire_ hadn't gotten any sleep because her daughter was sick all night, so both of them were really tired. So while _máthair_ got some medicinal tea ready, I sang to the little girl to calm her down a little. We got her up on _máthair's _counter, and as _Ráichéal_ drank the hot tea, _máthair _started to sing. It was the same song she used to sing to me when I was a little girl and couldn't sleep. I started to sing along with her, and it helped to make little _Ráichéal _sleepy. I was so proud of my _máthair _that day. But then I got to teach her something new._

_A few days ago, a woman in the village went into labor, and _máthair _and I had to go and help. We got set up to help her, but there were complications. The baby was turned sideways. _Máthair_ was preparing to go inside with one of her hands to turn the baby, but I taught her how to turn the baby from the outside by pushing on the woman's tummy. It worked, and now there's a new member of the village. _Máthair _was so proud of me, Daniel! But I was just glad I was there to help. _

_I know I'm learning a lot, but I miss you so much! I miss hearing your voice, feeling your strong arms around me, and tasting your delicious kisses. I remember a poem I once read, and it reminds me of you every day._

_**You Are My Blessing**_

_The gift wrapping is over,_

_The cards are gone._

_Yet my heart continues_

_To sing this song._

_You are my blessing,_

_The love of my life._

_You are the reason,_

_I have no strife. _

_You bring me happiness, _

_You bring me light._

_Your smile reflects,_

_A joy so bright._

_The hours are filled,_

_With warmpth and caring._

_Each moment overflows_

_With heartfelt sharings._

Daniel's heart filled up with love for her as he finished the letter. He hoped she felt the same as she read his letter.

_I know that I'll get a letter from you today, but it's just not the same. I hope these next three weeks go by quickly so that I can come home to you. _ **Is tú mo ghrá, muirnín****_. I miss you._**

**_Love always and forever, _**

**_Caitlin _**

**Daniel read the letter over and over, picturing her writing it, marking the paper with her beautiful handwriting and intoxicating scent. He was reading it again when Cam and Teal'c walked in.**

**"****So Jackson, wha'd Caitlin have to say?"**

**"****Huh?" Daniel said, startled. "Oh hi, guys. Sorry I didn't hear you come in. I was..."**

**"****We know. We saw you. So what does she have to say? Did she find out anything?"**

**Daniel shook his head. "No. A few tidbits here and there, and the same stuff****I found. But she said she'd keep looking, and one of the girls from the village is helping her not only to learn the language, but is helping her search for any information."**

**"****Looks like she said more than that," Cam grinned. "She say anything else?"**

**"****Just that she misses me a lot, and that she loves me. She's also learning a lot from her mom. There was some excitement in the village a couple of days ago when a woman who went into labor had some complications."**

**Teal'c frowned. "What were the nature of the complications?"**

**Daniel glanced back at the letter. "Um, she said that the baby was turned sideways inside the mother. Her mom was going to manually turn the baby from the inside, but she showed her how to do it from the outside, saving both the mother and the baby's lives." Daniel sighed. "I'm so proud of her," he told his friends. "I just can't believe she's my girlfriend. How did I ever get so lucky?"**

**Teal'c smiled. "I believe that it was the will of the gods and not 'luck', Daniel Jackson."**

**Cam nodded. "Yeah, but how come he gets the most gorgeous women?"**

**Daniel chuckled. "Guess you should start doing some more grocery shopping, Cam. That's where I met my gourgeous woman."**

**"****Maybe I should. Think I'll take T with me. But right now I'm curious to know what Caitlin wrote to Sam."**

**Daniel looked at him, confused. "She wrote to Sam? Wonder what that was about?"**

**"****Don't know," Cam lied. "She'll tell you if it's important. See you at lunch?"**

**"****I'll be there soon."**

**"****Remember that your girlfriend would not want you to skip meals, Daniel Jackson."**

**"****I know. I just want to finish up this translation first."**

**Cam rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. See you in the mess hall." He walked out with Teal'c, leaving Daniel alone to read the letter again. **

**Back on Danu Mr. Collins had come back through the gate, and walked into the village to the Healer Siobhan's house. He knocked on the door. **

**"****Come in!" Siobhan called out. "Ah, Master Robert! What brings ya 't my cottage 't'day? There be nothin ailin' ya I trust."**

**Robert smiled. "No. I have a letter here for Caitlin from Daniel.**

**Caitlin jumped up from the table, and grabbed the letter from him, ripping the envelope open to get the letter out. "Thank you!" Then she remembered the other letter. "Oh, did Col. Carter get hers?"**

**Robert nodded. "She said she can come Thursday afternoon to help you, and she'll bring the music you wanted."**

**"****That's great! I really hope he likes it." **

**Robert smiled. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to have a late lunch with Mistress Kathleen over at the inn. Then it's back to the Government House for more talks on what to put in the new constitution."**

**"****Are my ears decievin' me, or might there be somethin' blossomin' between ya and Mistress Kathleen?" Siobhan asked, smiling at him. **

**Robert blushed a little. "Well, nothing yet. But she's a really wonderful woman, and an amazing cook. I like listening to her tell about ****what**** things were like here as she gew up, as it gives me insight into you and the Danuan people here, and it helps me learn more about her. Besides that, it helps me understand your people so I can make good suggestions for the new constitution."**

**"****I thought so. She be a fine woman, Master Robert, as she be one of my good friends."**

**"****Well, I wouldn't want to keep your friend waiting. ****_Danu Go Bragh_****, Healer Siobhan, Mistress Caitlin."**

**"****_Danu Go Bragh_****, Master Robert," Siobhan replied, expecting Caitlin to reply as well. When she didn't, she turned and grinned, finding her daughter engrossed in her letter. **

Robert smiled at her as he left.

When he had left, Siobhan went and filled the teakettle, setting it on the hook over the fireplace. Getting two mugs and creamer from her cabinets, she set them on the table along with some spoons. The teakettle whistled, and she took it off the hook, walking over to her herb cabinet and picking out two small bags with string tied to them. Taking the bags and the kettle back to the table, she poured the boiling liquid over the bags in the mugs, letting them steep. "That must be an interestin' letter sweetie," she said as she stirred her tea.

Caitlin only nodded, reading the letter again, smiling.

_My beautiful _muirnín,

_I can't believe the week is finally gone. It seemed like forever before Saturday could come and I could write down just how much I miss you. I try to keep busy with work, but always my thoughts are focused on you and with you. There is an empty place in my heart because you took part of it with you. It won't be whole again until you come home to me._

_As I told you earlier, Sam, Teal'c, and I went to Ireland. Athlone, Ireland, to be exact. My friend Dr. Liam O'Donnell has students there working on a dig to uncover a new passage tomb nearby, and they found something very interesting. I showed the pictures he sent to me to the general and the others, and it looked like a Goa'uld ring platform. So we went to check it out._

_We got there, and even though Liam wanted to know what his students had found and when they could go back to work there, I had to tell him I didn't know, but that I was there to figure it out for him. I hated lying to him, sweetie, but since the Stargate program and everything about it is top secret, I had no choice. Gen. Landry had contacted the head of the Irish military, and they helped us to secure the area._

_Sam, Teal'c, and I made our way to the site of the tomb, and once we were inside the small room off the main passageway, we discovered a cube-shaped stone that was rounded in the center, as if someone had sat on it many times. But the real find was that off to the side of the rounded room was in fact, a ring platform. Unfortunately it was broken. Sam and I theorized that the people of the village in Ancient Ireland had used mauls, a type of large wooden mallet and a mason's chisel to break the stone platform apart. They also destroyed the control crystals as well. _

_Sam contacted the SGC for help, and they sent out Col. Mark Reynolds and his team to help us load all the pieces into boxes so we could ship them to Area 51 for further study. Sweetheart, those pieces, even broken up into small pieces, were heavy! My shoulders are still sore. But we got them loaded, and we even took the box that held the control crystals. Now Liam's students can go back in and finish their work without finding anything. _

_Before we left, I came up with a wild theory, and I shared it with Teal'c and Sam. They agreed it sounded like the most plausible answer, so when we returned I shared it with Cam and Gen. Landry. We think that _Mórrígan_ had a cloaked Goa'uld mothership in orbit, and she used the ring platform to take away all the members of a village near Athlone. Men, women, even children; everyone in the village. _

_I came up with this because while we were staying in Athlone, a woman told me about an old legend that talked about an abandoned village nearby that was supposed to be haunted. We believe that the people living in that village were the ones _Mórrígan_ took with her onto her ship. Those are the ancestors of the Danuan people. _

_So now the people at Area 51 have the pieces of the platform and the control crystal box, and I'm back in Colorado. But my heart is with you. I love you so much Caitlin. And I miss you. _

_Love always, _

_Daniel_

Caitlin couldn't believe what she'd read. "Mom, Daniel said that he found something in Ireland."

"What did he find, sweetie?" Siobhan asked as she sat back down at the table.

She scanned the letter. "He said that he, Teal'c, and Sam went to a town called Athlone, and just outside the town they found something called a passage tomb. Inside was a round room that had a cube-shaped stone that looked as if someone had sat on it for a long time, and off to the side of that, there were broken pieces of a Goa'uld ring platform in the corner."

"What might that be?"

"I'm not sure. From what he wrote, it sounds like a kind of transporter or something. He said that she took all the people from a village near Athlone, and now the people believe the place to be haunted. But more importantly, they think that the villagers she took are the ancestors of the Danuan people."

"That be important news, sweetie. I think ya should tell Minister Aedan 'bout that. He be at the Government House."

Caitlin nodded, and quickly put on her cloak, leaving to find Minister Aedan.

Back at the base, Becky was sitting in her quarters watching the video feed of Daniel's office on her computer, sighing and daydreaming about being with him. She'd captured a lot of pictures from the video feed and had them up all over her quarters and as wallpapers on her computer, but what she wanted most was still out of reach for her. She knew that Daniel was missing Caitlin, so she shut down her computer to go talk to him. She'd seen him working in his lab, so she figured she'd take him a cup of coffee and see if she could ask him out. Becky headed down to the mess hall, grabbing a couple of cups of coffee, then headed up to his lab.

She saw that he was busy working on a translation, so she stood in the door and cleared her throat. "Good afternoon, Daniel," she said, smiling at him. "I was in the mess hall getting some coffee, and I thought you might like some."

"I would, thank you Airman." He took the mug of teaming liquid from her, sighing and taking a sip of the delicious drink. "Ah, that hits the spot. Thank you."

"Please, call me Becky. What are you working on?" she asked, coming to stand beside him.

"It's a translation SG-12 just brought back a couple of days ago while I was in Ireland. It tells of a civilization long since gone, and it might tell how they lived or how they perished. But I'm having trouble with one section of the translation."

"Maybe a break would help you clear your mind," she suggested, stepping close to his desk. "I was headed up to the mess hall for a snack. Would you like to join me?"

Daniel looked up at her. "Thank you for offering, but the general wanted me to finish this translation as soon as possible."

_Great!_ she grumped to herself. _So much for that idea._ Then she thought of something else. "Could you use some help, Daniel? This would be a chance for me to see first-hand what being an archaeologist is like and has to do every day."

"You're not busy? I would have thought your team commander would have you doing some training or something."

"No," Becky lied, knowing full well she was supposed to be in the gym with her teammates. Then she noticed something on Daniel's desk, something that made her very angry. It was the special frame that Caitlin had given to Daniel for Christmas. _That bitch!_ she fumed to herself. _Giving him a frame like that. Well, we'll just see about that!_ She went to set her cup of coffee down and as she did, she purposely nudged the frame, sending it tumbling to the floor. It hit the floor with a loud bang, and the glass shattered. "Oh no!" she lied, dripping sweetness. She faked a horrified look. "I am **so** sorry, Daniel! I must have bumped it when I set my coffee cup down on your desk..."

Daniel got up from his desk, a sad look on his face. "No, it's okay." He picked up the frame, checking to see if it was damaged; it wasn't. Only the glass had been broken. "The frame isn't damaged. Only the glass got broken." He set about getting his broom and cleaning up the broken glass when the intercom crackled to life.

"_Airman Simmons report to the gym on the double! Airman Simmons report to the gym on the double!"_

Becky grumbled. _Stupid workouts! I want to stay here with Daniel. _

Daniel dumped the last of the glass, then turned to Becky. "Didn't you hear them call for you?"

She nodded glumly. "I heard. But if you called them and said you needed my help, I wouldn't have to go." She looked at him expectantly.

"I can't, not without the general's approval, and I can finish this translation anyway, as I just figured out one of the keys to decoding it. So now I know what to look for."

Becky grumped again to herself. "Well, I suppose I'd better get going then." She turned to go, then a thought came to her. "If you ever need my help, just ask. And I'd love to have dinner with you sometime and talk more about archeology."

"If I need your help, I'll let you know. And I'll write that letter for you so you can get it sent off."

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Daniel." She turned and headed out, walking past Cam as she headed to the gym.

"Hey Daniel," he called out as he walked in to Daniel's office. "What was that about?"

"She came in seeing if I needed any help with this translation." Daniel saw his friend's confused expression. "She wants to go into archeology, so I said I'd write her a letter of recommendation to whatever school she decides to attend. She also brought me a cup of coffee. I asked her if she wasn't needed by her team commander for something, and she assured me she wasn't. Yet they just called for her to report to the gym. And just before you left, she told me she'd love to have dinner together to talk more about archeology."

"She's part of SG-10 isn't she?"

Daniel nodded.

"That's Col. Hindeman's team, and they're working out in the gym today. Wonder why she would tell you she wasn't busy when she was supposed to be in the gym?"

"I don't know, but something's not right. I get a bad feeling from her."

Cam scoffed at his friend. "Oh come on, Jackson! She's harmless. So she asked you out. Everyone knows you're with Caitlin, and we all know you wouldn't do anything to hurt her."

"I know. Airman Simmons just rubs me the wrong way, I guess."

"Well, if she does anything like that again, you can report her to the general, though I bet Col. Hindeman will say something to her when she gets to the gym. In the meantime, lets head down to the mess hall. Menu tonight is fried chicken, and I want to see if it's as good as my Mom's."

Daniel nodded, cleaning up his desk and turning off the lights.

Another week had begun, and already Caitlin had helped her mother heal someone's cold, set two broken bones, and learned Kathleen's recipe for soda bread. She and Bridget had been reading some more of the historical books, and she found a reference to the first few times that Mórrígan had shown up on the planet. "I found it!" she exclaimed to Bridget. She showed the reference to her friend who nodded, smiling. Caitlin took some paper and her pen, and began writing down everything she'd found to send it to Daniel.

A few days earlier, there had been a bad ice storm, and everything was still coated with a thin layer of ice, making even simple walking to and from a cottage slippery. Caitlin was hurrying to her mom's cottage from the inn when she slipped on a patch of hidden ice under some snow and fell backwards, hitting the back of her head. She slipped into unconsciousness, people gathering around her to help. "Someone go get her máthair**!" **

**Siobhan came as fast as the icy streets would allow her, Master Eirnin right behind her. **

**"****Everyone back!" Siobhan called out in a fightened voice. She knelt down by her daughter, caressing her hair. "Caitlin sweetie, it be yer ****_máthair_****. Sweetie, it be time 't wake up now. Please!" The air around them was getting colder, and Siobhan realized she had to get her daughter inside. "Master Eirnin! We need 't be gettin' her 't my cottage right away!"**

**"****All right, we need four strong men. Colin, Michael, ya take her legs. Seamus, take her other shoulder. I'll be takin' this one." Everyone moved into position. "All right, now on three, everyone lift. One... two...three!" **

**Everyone started to lift her up, as Siobhan cradled her head. "Careful now! Don't move her too fast!" When they had lifted her up, they slowly made their way to the healer's cottage, Kathleen in front of them, opening the door. **

**"****Take her back into me bedroom," Siobhan called out as they all walked back there. Turning slowly, they laid her gently down onto the bed. "Kathleen, ya know where the bowls are. I need ya 't bring some cold water fer me. Hurry!"**

**"****I'll go and tell Minister Aedan, Healer Siobhan," Eirnin told her. "I know he'd want 't be here fer ya."**

**Siobhan smiled gratefully at him, worry etched in her face. "Thank ya, Master Eirnin. Be much appreciated." **

Kathleen brought in the bowl and a kettle-full of cold water with a rag, setting it down on the small table beside the bed.

Siobhan poured the cold water into the bowl, wetting the rag. She rung it out and placed it on Caitlin's head, wishing she'd wake up.

Minister Aedan ran into the room and came to Siobhan's side. "Master Eirnin told me what happened, Healer. T'will she be all right?"

"We won't know 'till she wakes up," she said, worry etched in her voice. "Oh _Beag Aon_! Wake up. Please wake up!"

As if in a fog, Caitlin sensed that she wasn't on Danu, but where she was she couldn't tell. The fogginess lifted to a haze and revealed a beautiful mountain meadow with a large flat-topped stone in the near distance. She walked through the meadow to the rock, picking a wildflower along the way. She sat down, looking all around and enjoying the beauty of the scene, when suddenly the haze lifted and a brilliant white flowing light came into view. It floated down near her and coalesced into a man.

He walked over to her, sitting down on the rock beside her. "Hello, Caitlin," he told her, smiling.

"Who...who are you?" she asked, confused. "And where am I?"

"My name is Malachi," he told her. "And you're in my meadow. Do you remember slipping on the ice?"

Caitlin thought for a moment. "Yes, I do." Then she stopped, aghast. "Am... am I dead?"

"No, but this was the only way I could talk to you without The Others knowing."

She looked at him, confused again.

"I am an Ascended Being. I believe Daniel might have told you about us."

"Yes," she nodded. "He did."

"I know that he and his friends are all wondering why the doctor found ascended genetic material in your blood when you got sick. I brought you here to tell you why." Malachi stood, facing her. "Centuries ago I was with The Others fully, watching over the whole universe and beyond, when we saw Mórrígan land on Ireland. I watched as she enslaved the people of a nearby village, using a passage tomb as her temple. I told The Others about it, but they all reminded me that we are not allowed to interfere. So I continued to watch, being unable to do anything. Then she grew afraid that one of the other Goa'uld system lords would find her there, so she left. Unfortunately, she took all the villagers with her; their children, their livestock, everything. Then she came here to this planet."

He sat back down beside her. "She put the people to work mining a mineral called naquadah, as well as raising the crops and products that Mórrígan wanted them to produce. She had them work for a long time." He stood again, pacing a little. "Ever since Mórrígan took the people from The First World, Earth, I had been watching over them, and I had begun to have feelings for one of the women in the village. For Ascended beings to interfere in the affairs of lower beings is strictly forbidden, but I had fallen in love with her. Her name was Brenna."

"What happened?" Caitlin asked him.

He turned to face her. "I took human form and went into the village, going up to her and introducing myself. I knew it was against the rules, but it was a risk I was willing to take. I loved her. For weeks I came into the village to see her, but always in secret, as her father wouldn't have approved."

"What about the other Ascended beings? Didn't they see you breaking the rules?"

Malachi shook his head. "The Others were watching the battles between the Goa'uld and the Asguard. They assumed I was too, so they didn't notice what I was doing. In time, Brenna fell in love with me, too. I was willing to become human permanently in order to be with her, but her father found out. He was very angry, as he had arranged for her to marry someone else. The people in the village didn't trust me either, so when they all found out about our relationship, they chased me out of the village. I knew that I couldn not return to the village, as did Brenna, so she came to a nearby forest clearing and met me one last time. There we sealed our love for each other by making love."

Caitlin shook her head. "I don't know much about Ascended beings, but if you're pure light, how can you do that?"

"Remember, I was in human form. As we parted, I knew that I could never see her again, so I decided to keep watch over her and her people. I assumed the role of their god, protecting them and keeping them safe. When the naquadah mine went dry, Mórrígan got angry and demanded them to keep going, thinking they were lying about the mine being dry. That's when I discovered that Brenna was pregnant. When Mórrígan started to hurt her, I intervened and drove Mórrígan away for good. That's when The Others found out and called me back to face punishment."

"What did they do?"

Malachi came and sat down beside her again. "They found out what I had done, and were not only going to expel me for breaking the rules, but they were going to kill the baby." He saw her shocked expression. "When I was in human form, I had retained some of my Ascended powers, and those powers had transferred to the baby, a girl."

"But to kill a little baby?" Caitlin cried out. "How could they?!"

"You must understand that only Ascended beings are allowed to have powers, as we are the only ones capable of using them properly."

"That doesn't matter. She was only a baby!"

Malachi nodded sadly. "I felt the same as you, so I convinced them to take the powers away and let the baby live. They agreed, but they were still ready to punish me by sending me back as a human permanently. But I reminded them that the people saw and thought of me as their god, even building churches in my name. I told The Others it would disrupt their belief system if I were no longer there. So they gave me only enough powers to watch over and protect the people as their 'god', but I was not to interfere in any major way or I would be banished permanently."

"And the baby?" Caitlin asked expectantly.

"Our little girl was born healthy. I decided to bless here with a few gifts, things she could use later on in life, such as the knowledge of herbs and plants for healing purposes, and also with a beautiful voice. Those were gifts I knew The Others would not object to. And from the day she was born until now, I have been watching over these people, the Danuans, keeping them safe."

Caitlin found it hard to wrap her mind around all that Malachi had told her, but one question came to her mind. "Malachi, when my mother was taken by the mercenary Coset Aran, why didn't you stop him from taking her?"

"I knew that doing something like that would arouse The Others' suspicions, so I did nothing. You would not be here now if I had."

"I know, but when she came back to Danu, you stopped Coset Aran from taking her again. Did The Others see you do that?"

Malachi shook his head. "No, they did not. I saw him take your mother and grandmother from Danu, and I remembered seeing the look on their faces. I knew that I had to stop him from taking her a second time, and what I did was not all that much. I just revealed my glowing form to him and his men, and they left. He has not been back since."

"Thank you, Malachi, for saving my mother. I just wish she hadn't been lost to me all those years. But I'm glad we've been reunited again. And it's all thanks to Daniel."

Malachi nodded. "When Daniel was with us, he challenged us to do more than just watch, but The Others would not listen. That is why he broke the rules and tried to fight the Goa'uld. The Others stopped him and punished him by sending him back into human form. But I have continued to watch him, as I always had, and I knew that he could help you find your mother again." He smiled at her. "Do you remember the day that you met Daniel?"

"I'll never forget it,"Caitlin sighed, remembering that day. "It was one of the most important days of my life."

"Even though The Others would never admit to this, Daniel has been through a lot since losing his first wife, Sha're. I put Daniel at that grocery store so you would meet him."

"But why?" she asked.

"You have a good heart and a wonderful personality, and I knew that you and Daniel would be a perfect match. But you fought your feelings for a long time."

Caitlin lowered her head, embarassed. "I know. I just needed to be sure he wasn't like Brian or that I wouldn't lose him like my parents."

"But now you are unsure as to whether or not you can spend the rest of your life with him."

She looked up at Malachi, a sad look on her face. "He said he would never hurt me like Brian, and he's shown me that. But what he does is dangerous. I don't want to marry him and one day get a visit telling me he's dead."

"But is that not the risk you take when you love someone? Consider for a moment your friend Gina. You did not know that she would die the way she did. Yet you loved her anyway."

Caitlin thought back. "She was my closest friend in high school back in Maine. I was so angry when that drunk driver hit her. But yes, I loved her."

"Is it not the same with Daniel? You do not know the risks, nor can you prevent something from happening." He turned to face her, taking her hand in his. "It is your time for happiness and joy, Caitlin O'Brien. Do not let this opportunity pass you by. It is okay to be afraid, so long as you do not let the fear control your life." He stood, pulling her up with him. "It is time for you to go back now. I wish you to tell Daniel and his friends everything I have told you, but do not tell the Danuan people about me. Not even your mother, for it would not be good. If you tell her, tell her you saw an angel sent by Faether God. Just remember this: never let your fears control you." He caressed her cheek. "Godbye, Caitlin O'Brien. We will see each other again."

Caitlin smiled back at him. "Goodbye, Malachi, and thank you." She stood near the rock, looking all around as the fog slowly came back in and Malachi disappeared into the thick clouds. She couldn't see anything as things started going black and fading into nothingness.

"Please sweetie," Siobhan pleaded, tears in her eyes. Please come back 't me!"

Through the hazy fog Caitlin heard her mother's voice and followed it back into conciousness. "Mom? Wha...what happened?"

"Oh thank the Faether God ya came back 't me!" Siobhan called out. "Aedan, Kathleen, she be awake!"

Aedan and Kathleen hurried into the bedroom, smiling. "Thank the Faether!" Aedan said, smiling. "We almost lost ya there."

"What happened?"

"Ya slipped on some ice and fell, hittin' yer head. Don't 'cha remember?"

Caitlin remembered meeting Malachi but not hitting her head, but she remembered his warning not to say anything about him. "No, I don't." She tried to sit up, and groaned from the pain shooting through her head. "Ow!" she said, laying back down.

"Careful! Don't get up just yet. Kathleen, would ya boil some water fer me? I want 't make some tea fer Caitlin 't ease the pain."

Kathleen nodded and returned to the kitchen.

"Yer **_máthair_**** t'was terrible worried 'bout ya," Minister Aeddan told her. "Ya hit yer head pretty hard."**

Caitlin put her hand on the back of her head and felt the large lump that was there. "Ouch!" she cried out.

"Careful!" her mother warned her. "T'will be sore fer awhile. I'll go make ya some tea fer the pain." She went out into the kitchen and in a few minutes brought back a steaming mug of tea. "Drink it slowly, sweetie." She held up Caitlin's head, helping her hold the mug of tea as she drank.

When she was finished, she handed the mug back to her mom. "Thank you."

Siobhan caressed her daughter's cheek. "Rest now, sweetie. I'll just be in the other room." She walked out and partially closed the door behind her. Grabbing a mug and some tea leaves, she made herself a cup of tea, sitting down at the table with Kathleen and Aedan.

"Thank Faether God she be all right," Kathleen told them. "T'was a nasty fall she had."

"Aye, but the tea t'will help her. Make her sleep, and sleep be the best think fer her now."

"She'll have the lump fer a few days though," Aedan added. "Me son Colin did."

"She will, but t'will go away soon enough," Siobhan told them.

As the new week started, Caitlin was careful to avoid bumping the sore spot on her head. She continued to help her mother, and after supper she learned a few new recipes from Kathleen. Soon Thursday came and Caitlin waited expectantly by the gate for Sam.

Back at the base, Sam packed all the equipment she needed into a large backpack, and headed down to the locker room to finish getting ready.

Daniel was leaving the room when she walked past him. "Hi Sam," he called out to her. "What's in the backpack?"

Sam knew that Daniel would probably be asking her about her trip to Danu, so she'd come up with a good fib to tell him. "The Danuans are having some troubles with the new radio equipment, so I have to go check it out." She turned toward him, zipping up her heavy coat, sighing. "And yes Daniel, I'll tell Caitlin you miss her."

He smiled at her. "Thanks, Sam."

She smiled back as she picked up the backpack, putting it over her shoulders and heading up to the control room.

The general was talking to Walter when she came up the steps. "Ah, Col. Carter. Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes sir. And remember Caitlin asked it to be a surprise for Daniel. Besides that, I can check to see how the new radio equipment is holding up."

"Very good. Walter, dial up Danu."

Sam smiled and headed down to the gateroom.

As the gate whooshed open, Gen. Landry spoke. "Good luck, Col. Carter. I expect you back by the end of the day."

"Thank you, and I will." She turned toward the gate and stepped through the event horizon to Danu.

On Danu Caitlin saw the gate whoosh open and a few moments later, Sam stepped out from the event horizon. "Hi Sam!" she told her friend, walking up to her.

"Hi, Caitlin. I brought the recording stuff."

"Good. We can go to the inn and do the recording in the gathering room. The doors close there, so we won't be disturbed." She turned toward the village, walking alongside Sam. "How is Daniel doing?"

"He misses you a lot, but other than that, he's doing okay."

"I couldn't believe it when Daniel told me what you guys found in Ireland! But me **_máthair_**** asked what a ring platform was. I told her I thought it 't be a kind of transporter like from Star Trek. Was I right?"**

**The two of them walked into the inn. "In a way. The ring transporter is a device that the Goa'uld and the To'kra use for short-range transportation. They mainly use it for ship-to-ship or ship-to-planet transportation. It dematerializes the person or object like the transporters in Star Trek, but it uses the the five different rings materializing one at a time around the object or person. They surround the person and dematerialize, taking the object or person with them. Then the process reverses, and the object or person rematerializes in the new location."**

**"****But I thought the Goa'uld were gone."**

**Sam shook her head. "There's still one left. Ba'al. But we're more worried about the Ori right now."**

**Kathleen heard the two of them talking and came out of the kitchen. "Ah, ****_Danu Go Bragh_****, Mistress Sam," she told Sam, giving her the traditional greeting. "And how might ya be on this fine afternoon?"**

**"****I'm doing fine thanks. Caitlin asked me to come and help her with a surprise for Daniel."**

**"****I see. Might ya be needin' anythin' frm the kitchen then?"**

**"****Just a pitcher of water please, Mistress Kathleen," Caitlin told her. **

**She nodded. "Aye. Be bringin' it 't ya shortly. Where might ya be?" **

**"****We'll be in the gatherin' room. And if you could make sure we're not disturbed."**

**"****Of course! Be back in a moment."**

**Kathleen scurried off to the kitchen as Sam and Caitlin went into the gathering room and partially closed the doors. "I'll wait to set up this stuff until she leaves," Sam told her. "Then she won't see the equipment."**

**Kathleen came into the room carrying a tray with a pitcher and two glasses on it. She set it down on the small table by the couch. "If ya be needin' anythin' else, please let me know. I'll be in the kitchen, as it's bakin' day."**

**Caitlin smiled at her. "Thank you, Mistress Kathleen."**

**She nodded and closed the doors behind her as she left, leaving the two women to themselves. **

**Sam started to set up the equipment she'd brought, handing Caitlin a small pair of earphones. Soon she had everything set up, and handed Caitlin a CD. "Is this the song?"**

**Caitlin looked at the CD. "Yep, that's it." She handed back the CD to Sam. "So how are you going to do this?"**

**Sam led her to the round table by the window. "This is the CD player," she pointed to each piece of equipment. "And I got a recorder from a friend of mine who works in the music business. The CD player will play the CD with the music on it, and these wires connecting it to the recorder will record the music and your voice. The earphones will let you hear not only your voice but the instrumental music of the song. All you have to do is sing into the microphone," and Sam handed her the small mike.**

**"****Let me practice for a moment, then we can try a recording."**

**Sam nodded, and put in the instrumental CD and pressed play.**

**Caitlin pulled out the CD liner and opened it to the lyrics sheeet on the back, and started to sing along with the music. When she felt confident enough, she had Sam stop the music, ready to record.**

**"****Give me a moment." Sam took out a blank CD, inserting it into the recorder. "Whenever you're ready, Caitlin."**

**Caitlin nodded. "I'm ready." **

**Sam pressed play, and soon she heard the beautiful sound of Caitlin's melodious voice. **

**_I get lost inside your stare  
Lost when you're not there  
And everything I have  
Doesn't mean a thing if it's without you  
If it's a dream  
Don't wake me up  
I'll scream if this isn't love  
If bein' lost means never knowin' how it feels without you  
I wanna stay lost forever  
I wanna stay lost forever.. with you._**

**Sam got tears in her eyes as Caitlin finished the beautiful song. "Oh, Caitlin! That was beautiful. And I love the song you chose. I know Daniel will love it."**

**Caitlin blushed. "Thank ya Sam. I'm so glad you liked the song."**

**"****I did. And I see you've got a little of the Danuan accent in your voice."**

**"****My ****_máthair's _****been teachin' me the language, and I've also learned a lot from Master Reardon's daughter, Bridget. She's been helping me do the reasearch with the historical books."**

**"****Have you found anything?" Sam asked, taking a drink of some water.**

**Caitlin nodded. "I learned something pretty incredible, and I learned that ****Mórrígan did bring the Ancient Irish people here, but she brought them here for something called 'naquadah'."**

**Sam couldn't believe what she's heard. "Are you sure?"**

**Caitlin nodded. **

**"****Oh my God!" She saw Caitlin's confused expression, and she quickly explained what naquadah was. "The Goa'uld used it to make many things, including their ships. The ring platforms are made of it, and so is the stargate. And we're always looking for sources of it, as we use it in the ships we build."**

**Caitlin frowned. "Unfortunately, the historical records showed that the mines went dry a long time ago. But something happened to me a couple of days ago. Something that will change everything."**

**"****What happened?"**

**"****I don't want to go into it now. I want to tell you all when I get back." She saw the look on Sam's face. "Don't worry, it'll keep until then. In the meantime," Caitlin said, sniffing the air, "I think Mistress Kathleen baked a delicious pie. She makes the ****best ****_á_****_lapritha_********pie."**

**"****What's that?"**

**"****It's a type of berry, like a strawberry, but sweeter and more round. It's really good!"**

**"****I can't. Gen. Landry okay'd me to be here only for the afternoon. SG-5 is due back with a report on another planet we suspect went to the Ori. We think they might be preparing to invade our galaxy soon, so every report we get helps us know their movements and where they're headed." **

**"****I'm just glad they haven't come here yet." Caitlin helped Sam pack everything up into the backpack. "I'll walk you back to the gate."**

**The two women walked back to the gate, and Caitlin went into the control building and asked them to dial up Earth. **

**"****Daniel said to tell you he loves you, and that he misses you a lot." Sam told her as the gate whooshed open. "And I'll tell him you said the same."**

**Caitlin smiled at her friend. "Thanks, Sam. I really appreciate this. I hope he likes it."**

**"****I know he'll like it," Sam replied, giving her friend a hug. She smiled at Caitlin, and walked through the gate. **

**The rest of the week went by with no other incidents, and soon it was Saturday once again. Caitlin hadn't found out anymore information about ****Mórrígan, so she just wrote Daniel another love letter. She told him about all the things she'd learned from her mother that week, about the new recipes she's learned from Kathleen, and the visits she had with Mistress Ciara. **

**_She loves her new spinning wheel, Daniel! It's made her sewing go so much faster. And Master Stephen has learned to make them now so that if Mistress Cira's wheel breaks, he can make a new one. And they have both gone to _****Snoí Sliabh********(Snowy Mountains)********_to teach their seamstress and master craftsman how to use them and build them. Master Stephen even brough one to show them, and they all marveled at it. Once they learn how to use it and make it, they'll go to the next village and teach them, until all the villages have one and know how to make them and use them. _**

**She ended the letter, telling Daniel how much she missed him and how much she loved him. ****_I can't believe how much I miss you, my darling _****_Dainéal _****(Daniel)****_. My heart aches for you, my arms miss holding you and being held by you, and I miss your delicious kisses. I was sitting here after dinner one evening thinking about you and how I miss you, and I wrote this poem for you. _**

**As I spend this time away from you, I sit here writing this and thinking of you and all the wonderful parts of you, picturing each one in my mind.**

I think about you, missing the sound of your voice and your gentle, loving touch. But I feel your love wrap around me and envelope me like a warm blanket, making me feel safe and loved even from far away.

I think about your cerulean blue eyes; eyes that light up when you smile and are the windows to your soul.

I think about your amazing smile; the way it lights up your face when I walk into a room.

I think about your sexy lips; so and warm when you kiss me with your tender, sweet kisses.

I think about your extraordinary arms; so strong and yet so gentle when you hold me close to you.

I think about your wonderful hands; so delicate and yet so firm, filled with the power to effect change.

I think about your infectious laugh; so wonderful and light, making others want to join in.

I think about your incredibly kind heart; filled with goodness, strength, and love that you give freely to all who need but to ask.

I think about your passionate soul; filled with wonder and grace, compassion and caring, light and love.

I think about your soft touch; a feeling that sends my heart soaring through the stars.

And I think about you; how lucky I was to find you, and how lucky I am to have you in my life.

**_I can't imagine spending even one more moment apart from you, my love. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, near you, and making you happy. _**

**_I miss you, Daniel._**

**_Your _****muirnin****_,_**

**_Caitlin_**

She finished the letter and sealed it. On the front of the envelope, she wrote in large letters **PLAY**** THE CD FIRST**. She took the CD in the slim case that Sam had given her, and put the two together on her small table in her room as she put her cloak on, grabbing her muff. Grabbing the letter and the CD, she headed out to the Government House to find Robert Collins.

Back at the base, Daniel had sat down to write his letter to Caitlin, telling her how much he loved and missed her.

_I love so much, muirnin, and I miss you more and more each passing day. It's been hard to breathe, as you are the breath in my lungs, the air I breathe, and it will be, until you come back to me. _

_We've received word from a couple of the SG teams that new worlds that we've visited in the past have gone over to the Ori. I pray that doesn't happen to you or Danu. We try to talk to them, tell them how the Ori are evil beings that promise ascension but only steal power from their followers. If we don't find a way to stop them, I fear that they'll take over this galaxy as well as their own._

_Sweetheart, I have a surprise for you. When I got back from Ireland, I went to get your apartment key from Lacey. She and I talked, and somehow we got on the subject of you working at the animal shelter. I told her about little Bella and how you befriended the little puppy. She seemed interested, so I told her how old Bella was and what kind of dog she was. I guess she really was interested, because she took Jason and Sabrina down to the shelter to see her, and they fell in love with her so much they adopted her. So now Bella really does have a good home. _

_I've also been working on some new translations that have come back to the base. One of them turned out to be written in a form of Ancient Egyptian writings. When I translated it, along with the rest of the artifacts that came with it, I found that it was a love poem. As I read it, I thought only of you and how much I loved the poem you wrote me in your last letter. So I give you this poem as a sign of my love and devotion to you. _

Daniel took another piece of paper and began writing the poem in Gaelic.

Sí is aon cailín, ansin is ar bith aon amhail í_. _

(She is one girl, there is no one like her) _  
She is more beautiful than any other.  
Look, she is like a star goddess arising  
at the beginning of a happy new year;  
brilliantly white, bright skinned;  
with beautiful eyes for looking,  
with sweet lips for speaking;  
she has not one phrase too many.  
With a long neck and white breast,  
her hair of genuine lapis lazuli;  
her arm more brilliant than gold;  
her fingers like lotus flowers,  
with heavy buttocks and girt waist.  
Her thighs offer her beauty,  
with a brisk step she treads on ground.  
She has captured my heart in her embrace.  
She makes all men turn their necks  
to look at her.  
One looks at her passing by,_

an ceann seo, an sainiúil aon_  
(_this one, the unique one)

_There's nothing more going on here, except that I miss you and wait for the day that you'll be back in my arms once again. _**Is tú mo ghrá, ****muirnín****.****_ Come back to me soon._**

**_Love always, _**

**_Daniel_**

**He put the letter and the poem in an envelope, sealing it, and headed for the control room to wait for Caitlin's letter. **

**"****Good morning, Mistress Caitlin," Aedan told her as she walked into his office. "What can I do fer ya on this fine Winter mornin'?"**

**"****Am I correct in assuming that Master Robert will be heading back to Earth today with a progress report?"**

**"****That I am," Robert called out as he walked into Aedan's office. "Just as soon as I get Minister Aedan's signature on these last two papers. Do you have another letter to send to Daniel?"**

**Caitlin nodded. "If you would please?"**

**"****I'd be happy to." Robert watched as Aedan signed the papers, then he rolled them back up, tying them closed. "If you'll follow me to the control house."**

**She nodded and followed him out. Once outside the Government House, she handed him the letter and the CD. "I didn't want to mention it in Minister Aedan's office, but I also have a CD for him as well. Col. Carter helped me to make it." She saw his confused look. "If I'd told you about it then, I would have had to explain to him what a CD is and how it's made, and Daniel doesn't want them 't larn 'bout any advanced technology before they're ready for it."**

**"****Ah," he nodded, understanding. "He's right." He walked into the building, talking to the men inside for a moment. The gate started to rotate, and soon it whooshed open. "I'll give this to him when I get there, and I'll bring back your letter from him. Where will you be?"**

**"****Most likely I'll be at me ****_máthair's _****cottage. She's teachin' me many new herbs and healin' techniques."**

"Then I'll look for you there. Have a good morning, Mistress Caitlin." Robert smiled at her before he turned and walked through the gate.

On Earth, the gate started to spin. "Incoming wormhole," the gate technician called out.

"Do we have an IDC yet?" Daniel asked him expectantly.

"Just coming in now, Dr. Jackson. It's Danu."

"What have we got?" Gen. Landry called out as he walked down the stairs.

"It's Danu, sir," Daniel told him.

"Open the iris." The general nodded at Daniel, and together they walked down to the gateroom.

As they entered the room Robert came through the gate. "Good afternoon, Gen. Landry."

"Welcome back, Ambassador," the general told him, shaking his hand. "How are things going on Danu?"

"Not so good. We're having trouble finalizing the last few items for the new constitution. Some of them believe they should form a military, and others think things are fine the way they are. So the debates are pretty heated right now. But all in all things are going well." He saw the expectant look on Daniel's face. "Yes, I do have a letter for you, and something else." He pulled out the CD and letter from inside his coat pocket, handing them both to Daniel.

"Thank you, and here's a letter for Caitlin." He handed a thick envelope to Robert. "And if you need any help with the constitution, I might be able to help you while you're here."

"Thank you, but no. I think you'll be busy reading Mistress Caitlin's letter."

Daniel looked at him, confused, until he read the front of the envelope. **PLAY THE CD FIRST**, it read. "I see what you mean. If you'll excuse me," he told Robert and the general.

"Of course," Robert nodded, smiling as Daniel left.

Daniel headed up to his office and turned on the lights, going to his computer and putting in the CD. He played the CD, not knowing what to expect, when suddenly Caitlin's beautiful, melodic voice came streaming out of the speakers.

_No this feelin' doesn't end  
It's with me everywhere I am  
Hope it never goes away  
It's like defying gravity  
I'm losing all control in bein' free  
And I always wanna stay_

I never thought that I'd let go long enough  
To fall for someone deeply  
Who had the power to erase my fears  
And find me so completely

Daniel couldn't believe it. He played the song again, immersing himself in the words of the song and drowning himself within her sweet lyrical voice. As the song ended a second time, with tears in his eyes he eagerly opened the letter.

He read the letter and the poem she wrote, wiping the tears away from his eyes until he came to the last few lines of the letter. There, written on the page, was the answer he had been waiting all his life to hear. He quickly grabbed the letter and ran down to Sam's lab and office.

"Hi, Daniel!" Sam called out as he walked in. "You get a letter from Caitlin?"

Daniel only nodded, smiling.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"It's Caitlin. Something's changed."

"What do you mean 'changed'?"

"Sam, do you remember when you and Caitlin talked on Danu and she told you she wanted to make absolute sure about our relationship before she'd even think of marriage?"

She nodded. "Yeah. She said she didn't want what happened with Brian to happen to her again."

"Well, something changed. I don't know how or what happened to change her mind, but this is what she says." He opened up the letter and scanned down to the last page, reading out loud. "She says, '**I can't imagine spending even one more moment apart from you, my love. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, near you, making you happy.'" **

"That's great news, Daniel!" Sam exclaimed. "So what do you want to do now?"

"I've missed her so much since she's been on Danu, and I can't imagine spending even one more minute away from her. So I want to ask her to marry me and spend the rest of our lives making her happy."

"Do you know how you want to ask her?" Sam asked him

"I'm not entirely sure yet. I have some ideas, but I'll wait until she comes home to do anything."

"In the meantime, another planet went to the Ori," Sam told them, frowning. "We have to find something to stop them."

Daniel pushed up his glasses. "I've been trying to find something on Arthur's weapon, but no such luck."

"Nothing at all?" she asked.

He shook his head. "But I'll keep looking."

"There's something else," Sam added. "When I was on Danu helping her, she told me something pretty incredible. She said that Mórrígan did bring the Ancient Irish people to Danu, but it wasn't for what we think it was. Yes, she had them continue to make the goods and products they were making here on Earth, but many of them did something more. Caitlin told me that in her research, she learned that the planet used to have deposits of naquadah. She said the records told that many of the villagers were forced to mine it."

"Are you sure?" Daniel asked, shocked.

Sam nodded.

"Maybe there's still some around that we could mine for ourselves."

"There isn't. Caitlin said that the records showed that the mines went dry centuries ago. She also said she'd tell us more about it when she gets back."

"Thanks, Sam," Daniel told her gratefully.

"For what?"

"For helping Caitlin make that CD. Doesn't she sound beautiful?"

"She sure does. I didn't know she could sing so beautifully."

"When we were on Danu after Thanksgiving, we walked down 'Lover's Lane'. I told you about that, didn't I?"

Sam nodded.

"Well, at the end is a little cleared out spot near a waterfall. A wooden board sits on two tree stumps to make a bench. Caitlin and I sat there talking. Anyway, just after we got there, she sang me a beautiful Irish love song. Sam, it was so beautiful! I was tempted to ask her to marry me right there, but she wasn't ready. But now that she is, I want to ask her to marry me there by that waterfall. For now, do you think you could help me record a song for Caitlin?"

"Sure. I still have that equipment. Do you have a song in mind?"

"Not yet. But I will soon. I'll let you know. In the meantime, I still have that translation for SG15 to finish."

"Okay. Whenever you're ready, let me know."

Daniel smiled at her before he left, headed back to his office.

Back on Danu Caitlin was in her mother's cottage, waiting for Robert to return with Daniel's latest letter. She had told her mother some of what the Ascended being had said to her, telling her she saw an angel instead. "But **_máthair_****, that's not all he told me."**

**"****What else did the angel say?"**

**"****He reminded me that falling in love is a risk, and that we can't control what happens in this life. He told me that it be my time fer joy and happiness, and that I shouldn't let fear control my life."**

**"****The angel be right 'bout that, sweetie. Ya c'n never find true happiness if ya let the fear take over yer life. 'Twas afraid I was, when I first dated yer father. If I'd let the fear control me, ya wouldn't be here."**

**Caitlin nodded. "I know. And being apart from Daniel this past couple of weeks has made me realize that I don't want to live without him in my life. I want to spend the rest of our lives making him happy, but as his wife, not his girlfriend."**

Siobhan smiled broadly, hugging her daughter. "Oh _Beag Aon_, I'm so happy fer ya! Did ya tell Master Daniel that?"

Caitlin nodded. "I said as much in my letter to him today. So now it's up to him to make the next move."

"Sweetie, if he wants 't ask ya 't marry him, that be fine wi' me, but he needs 't ask fer permission and a blessing. It be tradition here."

"But Dad's dead, and we don't have any living male relatives here. Can he ask you?"

"Traditionally no, but since Minister Aedan helped me when I came back, he be the closest thing 't a father ya have. Tell Daniel if he be wantin' 't ask ya 't marry him, he should talk 't him."

"I'll tell him in my next letter. In the meantime, I think I'll go talk to Minister Aedan and let him know Daniel might be asking me." She sighed, smiling at her mom as she put on her cloak and grabbed her muff. "I love him so much, **_máthair,_**** and I miss him terribly! **I really hope he asks me."

"As do I, sweetie. Daniel be a fine gentleman. He has a good heart."

"He does. I love his heart, along with the rest of him. Well, I'll be back later, and yes, I'll be careful."

"See ya later, Little One. **_Is tú mo ghrá_****." **

**Caitlin left the cotttage and was headed out to the Government House when she ran into Rober Collins. "Top 'o the afternoon 't ya, Master Robert!" she told him. **

**"****Top of the afternoon to you as well, Mistress Caitlin. You seem to be getting more of their accent in your voice."**

**"****I am, and I've only been here a couple 'o weeks. So how were things on Earth?"**

**"****Good. Gen. Landry is concerned about our trouble deciding on the items for the new constitution. So far we've decided there should be liberty and freedoms for everyone, the freedom to worship how they want to, the right to free speech and education for everyone, man or woman, and the right to a trial by a jury. But the right for women to vote, and the need for a military are what we're having trouble with. Oh! And I have a letter here for you from Daniel." He pulled out a thick envelope from his coat and handed it to her. **

**"****Thank you," she told him as a thought crossed her mind. "Master Robert, did you talk to Minister Aedan about letting women vote?"**

**"****Before we started building the Government House, yes."**

**"****What did you tell him about that?"**

**"****I told him that if the woman has an opinion concerning things in her household, she should have a say in all the other things as well."**

**"****What if you shared that thought with the rest of the Parliament? Tell them exactly what you told him? Would that help?"**

**"****It might. Thanks for the suggestion."**

**"****As for the military, they wouldn't be forming it for fighting amongst themselves, but for fighting the Ori. I would think that defending their people, their villages and their planet would be worth forming a military. And Earth is willing to help them with that."**

**"****I hadn't thought about it that way. Thank you, Mistress Caitlin." He changed the subject. "I see you're headed to the Government House. Is there anything I can help you with?"**

**She shook her head. "No, it's something I have to bring up with Minister Aedan, as he's the closest thing I have to a father."**

"I see. Well, I'll walk with you as we're headed to the same place." They talked as they walked, and when they got to the building, he opened the door for her. "Have a good day, Mistress Caitlin."

"Same to you," she told him, smiling. She walked through the empty floor of the Parliament towards the back where Minister Aedan's office was. He was sitting at his desk, so she knocked on his door.

"Ah, Mistress Caitlin!" he said as he looked up from his paperwork. "How might ya be on this fine afternoon?"

"I'm well, thank you."

"I see ya got another letter from Master Daniel."

She smiled. "I did, yes."

"How might he be doin'?"

"He's doing fine. I wanted to talk to ya 'bout Daniel for a moment, if I may."

Aedan stood up and pulled out the chair from under his desk, gesturing for her to sit. "Of course, of course!" Now what be on yer mind?"

She quickly told him what the angel had told her in the dream. "The angel was right. I was letting the fear control my life, but not any more. Since I've been here, I've larned that I love Daniel with all my heart and never want 't be apart from him ever again. I want 't spend the rest of our lives making him happy."

Aedan sighed, smiling. "Ah, young love. 'Tis grand 't see. But what might this be havin' 't do wi' me?"

"Me **_máthair _****said that since ya helped her when she came back 't Danu, that you'd be the closest thing to a father I have. She said that if Daniel were 't ask me to marry him, he'd have 't ask fer permission and a blessin' because it's tradition."**

**"****Aye that it is."**

**"****_Máthair _****said he could ask her, but he should really ask you."**

**"****So ya want me 't talk 't him, is that it?" Aedan grinned. "Surein' I c'n do that fer ya. And ya picked a fine man too, Mistress Caitlin. He be a fine young man wi' a good heart and head on his shoulders. And 'tis lucky, he is, 't be gettin' a beautiful woman such as yerself." **

**Caitlin smiled at him, blushing. "Thank you. That means a lot to me."**

**Aedan smiling at her, remembering the conversation he'd had with Daniel about how Caitlin loved the clearing just outside the village. He remebered what he'd told Daniel, and decided that when the Spring weather finally arrived, he could finally put into motion the surprise he had planned for them. **

**"****Thank you, Minister Aedan. I'll find a way to let Daniel know in my next letter to come and talk to you if he wants to ask me."**

**"****I be lookin' forward 't it. Have a good day, Mistress Caitlin."**

**"****_Danu Go Bragh_****, Minister Aedan." **

Caitlin left the Government House and headed back to her mother's cottage to read Daniel's letter. She walked inside to find her mother with another patient.

"Ya drink the tea three times a day, and it should be helpin' ya with the pain. If it doesn't, come back 't see me in a few days."

"Thank ya kindly, Healer Siobhan," the man said as he put on his warm cloak. "And god day 't ya as well, Mistress Caitlin."

Good day 't ya, Master _Tomás_ (Thomas)," she said, smiling at him as she took off her cloak. She set the letter down on the table and went to stand in front of the warm fireplace. "Brrr!" she told her mother as she rubbed her hands together in front of the fire. "It's cold out there this afternoon!"

Siobhan poured her a mug of hot tea. "Here. Come sit and drink this tea while ya read his letter."

Caitlin went to the table, pouring some cream and honey into her tea. She sat down, opened the letter and eagerly began to read.

It was nighttime at the base, and Daniel and the others were finishing up their work. Becky was in her quarters sulking after what had happened earlier in the afternoon. Col. Hindeman had put her on report for being late to calisthenics, and right in front of the rest of the team, too. _Damn Daniel anyway_, she angrily thought to herself. _If he'd just contacted the general like I suggested, then none of that would have happened!_ As she watched the feed from the security camera in his office over her computer, she saw he was getting ready to head home. _It's all that bitch Caitlin's fault! She poisoned Daniel's mind. But she'll get hers just as soon as she gets back._ She decided that for now, Daniel needed to be taught a lesson for getting her humiliated in front of her team leader and her teammates. She shut down her computer and turned off the lights. Then she put on her coat and followed Daniel up to the surface. As she followed him home at a safe distance, she turned on her radio and a song came over the station. Becky smiled, recognizing the song as one of her latest favorites from Carrie Underwood. It fit her mood perfectly, so she started to sing along with the chorus.

_And I dug my key into the side of his _

_Pretty little souped up four wheel drive,_

_Carved my name into his leather seats._

_I took a Louisville Slugger to both head lights, _

_Slashed a hole in all four tires._

_So maybe next time he'll think before he cheats. _

Once he parked his car in front of his garage and went inside, Becky grabbed her ice scraper with a brush on it, and walked up to his car. Being careful not to touch any part of his vehicle, she quickly walked around the car and with a knife, punctured all his tires. She didn't have a baseball bat, so she used the scraper to break his headlights. Once she was finished, she took the scraper brush and brushed away all her footprints around his car and leading up to it. Then she returned to her car and headed home. _There!_ she thought to herself in triumph. _That should teach him to listen to me from now on! _

The next morning Daniel was getting ready to leave when he noticed the tires and the headlights on his car. He looked closely at them, then made a phone call. In a little while Cam and Teal'c pulled up to his house and came over to his car.

Cam bent down and examined the wheels. "You're right, Jackson. These were slashed, and your headlights are a mess!"

"I know," Daniel said angrily. "But who would do something so stupid?"

"Did you see any footprints Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked him.

"No. They must have wiped the tracks away with some kind of brush."

"You'd better call Gen. Landry. It could be an attempt by The Trust or the NID."

Daniel nodded, calling the general on his cell phone. "He's sending Sam to help us figure out who did this," he told the others after he hung up.

A short time later a vehicle pulled up beside Daniel's house and Sam got out. "Did you find any tracks?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I can't believe this! I just had new tires put on, too. And headlights aren't cheap."

"Don't worry, Daniel," Sam told him. "We'll figure this out."

"I would suggest you call a tow truck to come and take your car to have new tires put on it, as well as new headlights," Teal'c suggested.

Daniel nodded and went inside his house to find a phone number.

"Can you guys help me take one of the wheels off?" Sam asked. "I want to look at the puncture point more closely."

Cam nodded, and he and Teal'c pulled out the jack from the Jeep and raised one wheel up so they could take it off. Once it was off, Sam checked the puncture hole more closely. "Well, it looks like an ordinary knife, nothing special about the hole. So I don't think we'll find out anything about who did this from that."

Daniel came out of his house, still angry. "The tow truck should be here soon."

Cam put the tire back on Daniel's Jeep, and Sam left for the base. Soon the tow truck arrived and loaded up Daniel's Jeep onto their trailer. Daniel got in Teal'c's vehicle and they followed the truck down to the tire store.

"You're gonna be here awhile, so we'll head back to the base. I'll tell the general you'll be in as soon as you're done here."

"Thanks guys," Daniel told them before they left. He walked into the garage where his Jeep was and pulled out his laptop computer, taking it into the main part of the store. As he waited for them to finish with his car, he searched through the Internet to find a good song he could sing for Caitlin. He came across a video on YouTube by Richard Marx that looked promising, so he played it. Immediately he smiled, knowing he'd found the perfect song. He knew there was a music store in the mall near the base, so a few hours later when his car was fixed, he paid for the new tires and headlights and headed to the mall to find the music he needed.

Back on the base, Daniel quickly went to the general's office. He knocked on the door.

"Come!" Gen. Landry called out. "Ah, Dr, Jackson. Col. Carter told me her findings on the tire. I'm sorry, but it seems like we won't be able to find out who did it. She couldn't tell by the puncture hole what kind of knife it was. It could be the work of the NID or The Trust, but without any more information, we can't tell. She also found out about the fiber that was left on Caitlin's Tin whistle, and it definitely came from a pair of military gloves. But everyone's gloves create some lint through wear-and-tear. So we can't tell who it was that destroyed her instrument. I'm sorry."

Daniel couldn't believe it. "General, I can't believe we can't find out anything," he said, starting to talk fast. "Someone destroyed Caitlin's tin whistle, and they should be punished for it!"

"Slow down Dr. Jackson! All the military personnel were wearing gloves that night, so it could have been anyone."

"And I think my tires were slashed by the same person. I mean look at the facts. We've heard nothing from the NID or The Trust in months, and as all these things are starting to happen to Caitlin, my tires get slashed? I think there's a connection."

"But there were no foot prints, no tire tread marks leading up to or away from your vehicle. So without any evidence, it could have been just a random act of vandalism."

Daniel nodded glumly. You're right, sir. I guess we'll never know."

Back on Danu, Caitlin was reading the beautiful poem Daniel had sent her, sighing in contentment. Then she read the letter, and she squealed out loud.

"What is it?!" her mother cried out in alarm. "What be the matter?"

"Oh, **_máthair_****, it be the best possible news! When you were on Earth, did you have animal shelters where stray dogs and cats were kept?"**

Siobhan thought for a moment. "Aye, they did. That be where we got little Cocoa, don't 'cha remember?"

"I remember! She was my first cat when I was little. She was so tiny when we got her. Anyway, I volunteer over the Christmas holidays at an animal shelter near where I live. They'd gotten in a little mixed breed puppy who'd lost her mother the night before. Daniel I went in to volunteer, and I discovered the little puppy. She was only a couple of months old, and she looks so sad. So I spent some time with her, and even named her Bella. Well, Daniel said that he was telling my best friend Lacey about little Bella, and she was so interested that she took her husband and their little girl down to see her. He said they immediately fell in love with her and they adopted her!"

"That be grand news, sweetie! Rescuin' an animal always be a good thing."

"I know. I'm so glad Bella went to a good home. And I know that Jason and Lacey will love her and take good care of her."

For the rest of the week, Caitlin helped her mother as well as helped Kathleen in the kitchen at the inn. But she missed Daniel terribly, and her mother began to see it on her face.

On Thursday an unexpected visitor came to the village, and knocked on Siobhan's door. "Come in," she called out.

The woman walked in, and Siobhan gasped in surprise. "_Glóir bí_(Glory be)" she exclaimed. "Welcome! 'Tis good 't see ya!" she hugged the woman. "What brings ya 't me cottage?"

"I got yer letter saying yer daughter came back 't ya, so I thought I'd come 't visit and meet her as well."

"Sweetie," Siobhan called out to Caitlin. "Come quickly!"

Caitlin rushed into the main living area. "What's wrong, **_máthair_****?" she asked.**

**"****Nothing sweetie. I want ya 't meet someone. Caitlin, this be yer ****_mór_****_aint_****(great aunt)**** Rebecca. She lives in **_Céad__ Titim Sneachta_ (First Snowfall)."

"It be a pleasure 't meet you. **_Máthair's _****told me a lot about you."**

**Rebecca couldn't believe her eyes. "****_Glóir bí go Gia!_****" she exclaimed, making the sign of the cross over her chest. "She be the spittin' image of me sister Brianna!" She went to Caitlin, hugging her fiercely. "****_Beannachta_****(Greetings****)! ********_Fáilte _****_baile_****(Welcome home)****!"**

**Caitlin hugged her aunt, tears in her eyes. "****_Beannachta_****!"**

**Rebecca and Caitlin sat down as Siobhan put some water to boil in the teapot. She set some mugs on the table along with the honey and cream, and made up three tea bags. **

**"****I be so glad I finally got 't meet ya, Mistress Caitlin," Rebecca told her as she poured the water for her tea. "Siobhan told me all about 'cha when she first come back, but she thought ya 't be dead. Thank the Faether God ya've come back 't us."**

**"****I know. Sometimes I can't believe it myself. And it's all because of my boyfriend Daniel. He ran into me in a store back on Earth and things have gone on from there."**

**Rebecca nodded, smiling. "Aye. Many ****paeople**** in our village be ****hearin****' 'bout the ****paeople**** from Auld Aerth comin' through the ****_cloch ciorcal_****(stone circle)****. We be ****owin****' then many thanks, especially now that yer back with us."**

The three women laughed and talked throughout the afternoon, with Rebecca telling Caitlin stories about her grandmother. "'Twas a fine woman, me _deirfiúr_(sister), and a grand healer. Yer **_máthair_** larned from her, and now ya be larnin' from yer **_máthair_****."**

**Caitlin nodded. "I am. I've larned so much in the time that I've been here with her, but not only 'bout healing. I've larned a lot 'bout my Danuan heritage as well."**

"'Tis right and good that ya be larnin' 'bout yer family history. It be an important part of yer life. And I want 't tell ya 'bout yer _seanmháthair_(grandmother)." So for the next hour Rebecca and Siobhan told Caitlin stories about her grandmother, her growing up, and about her life before she was taken by Coset Aran.

"I wish I could've known Grandma Brianna," Caitlin said, sadness in her voice. "But at least she be at peace with Faether God."

"Aye, that she is," Siobhan told her, squeezing her hand. "She died 't save me, so I know she be wi' him now."

As the week ended, Daniel had gone into the music store to find the music he'd chosen, putting in his CD player in his Jeep to practice the song as he drove. Now he had it in his hands along with a cup of coffee as he walked into Sam's office. "Hi, Sam."

She looked up from her current project. "Oh hi, Daniel! Did you find the song you want to sing yet?"

He handed her the CD, and she looked at it. "I've heard this one. It's a good song."

"I know. It says exactly what I want to tell her." He looked around the office. "So do you want to do it here?"

Sam shook her head, putting some things away. "I've been thinking about that. Do you remember the meeting room on Level 17?"

Daniel nodded. "It's where Thor brokered the treaty between us and the Goa'uld."

"I checked it out yesterday, and it has really good acoustics. I thought we could do our recording in there."

"That's sounds good. You free now?"

Sam nodded and grabbed the backpack still holding the recording equipment, and the two of them headed up to the room. By the end of the afternoon, she had recorded the song and they were headed back down to her office. "That was beautiful, Daniel," she told him. "You really have a great voice."

Daniel blushed slightly. "Thanks, Sam. It's Caitlin. She's given me the reason to sing again. I sang a song once to Sha're, but I haven't had anyone to sing for until Caitlin came into my life."

"Have you decided yet how you want to ask her to marry you?" Sam said as they walked into her lab.

"I have some ideas. I know that I want to ask her by that waterfall on Danu, but I'll have to talk to Gen, Landry about that. In the meantime, I was thinking of some other ideas that you and the others might be able to help me with. I'll tell you later. Right now I have to figure out how to let Caitlin play the CD without revealing any new technology to the Danuan people."

Sam thought about it for a moment. "You could send her a portable CD player. She could play the CD on that when she's alone. You'd just have to tell her not to let anyone see it."

Daniel smiled. "Thanks, Sam. I'll do that."

Again on Saturday Caitlin sent Daniel a long letter, telling him about everything she'd done and learned over the week with her mother.

_I'm learning all I can from my_ **máthair****_, and I've even taught her a few things as well. But my mind this last week has been on you. _****Máthair****_ even caught me daydreaming today while we were having tea. I was thinking about you and the night you told me you loved me, and remebering how handome and sexy you looked in your suit. You took my breath away that night. _**

**Then she told him about the Danuan tradition her mother had reminded her of earlier in the week. **

**Dainéal****_, _****máthair ****_told me that when a man wants to ask a woman to marry him, he has to talk to the head of the family, usually the father or eldedst male member. Since I came to Danu, Minister Aedan has been like a father to me. But Mother is still considered the head of our family._**

**She ended the letter, reminding him about how much she loved him and missed him. **

_It's sheer torture being away from you _**mo chroí****(my heart)**_! I miss the sound of my name on your lips, your arms around me, and the taste of your delicious kisses. I can't wait until I'm back in your arms again where I belong. _

_I await the day when I can come home to you and be with your for as long as the good Faether God allows us to be together, _mo **ghrá****_. Until that day comes, know that I miss you terribly. _**

**Is tú mo ghrá ag tigh gach mo chroí****(I love you with all my heart)****,**

**_Caitlin_**

**On his way to work one morning he stopped at a store and bought an inexpensive portable CD player and headset along with the batteries, and put the CD Sam helped him to make insided, making sure the machine worked. Grabbing a small cardboard box on his desk, he packed the player inside, putting crumpled up paper on top of it so it wouldn't shift, then sat down to write his letter to Caitlin. **

On Danu Caitlin hurried to the inn to find Robert and give him her letter before he left for the SGC. She walked in to find him talking and laughing with Kathleen.

"Ah, good afternoon, Mistress Caitlin," Robert told her. "Come in! Mistress Kathleen and I were just having some tea."

"Would ya care fer some?" Kathleen offered to her.

"No thanks, I have to get back to help my mom. Mistress Rachel is coming with her new son for a check-up, and I promised to show mom some new techniques in working with little children and babies. But I have my latest letter for Daniel." She handed the thick envelope to Robert.

"Well, Mistress Kathleen, I believe that's my cue to head back to the Government House and get ready to head back to the SGC." He grabbed his coat, putting his gloves on, and took her letter. "You'll be at your **_máthair's_** cottage?"

Caitlin nodded. "Yes. Then I'll be at Mistress Ciara's. I'm helping her with her sewing today."

Robert nodded, smiling. He turned toward Kathleen. "I'll be back soon," he told her, his eyes twinkling at her.

"'Twill see you then, Master Robert."

Robert nodded at Caitlin, then left the inn headed for the gate.

Caitlin turned toward Kathleen and slyly smiled. "What be goin' on between you and Master Robert?"

"There be nothin' goin' on!" Kathleen weakly protested.

"I see the way you two look at each other. So does me **_máthair_****."**

**"****He be a kind gentleman, and I enjoy his company."**

**"****He's also quite a catch," Caitlin grinned. **

**Kathleen sighed. "Aye, that he is Caitlin, that he is." She giggled. "And handsome, too."**

**Caitlin smiled at her friend. "You two make a wonderful couple." She grabbed her muff off the table. "Well, I need to get back. Have a good day, Kathleen."**

**"****Sam 't ya as well, Mistress Caitlin," she called out out as her friend left the inn.**

**Caitlin headed back to her mother's cottage and helped with another patient and the checkup for little Darragh, who was healthy. As Mistress Rachel was leaving with her baby, Robert walked into the cottage. **

**"****Good afternoon, Healer Siobhan. How are you this afternoon?"**

**"****Good afternoon, Master Robert, and I be just fine, thank ya. How was yer visit back to Auld Aerth?"**

**"****It went smoothly, and I have a small package for Caitlin." He held out the small cardboard box.**

**Surprised, Caitlin took the box from him and read the writing on it. "It's from Daniel!" she squeeled, starting to open to box.**

**"****Wait!" Robert stopped her. "He told me to tell you not to open it here. There's some technology in it that he doesn't want the Danuan people to know about."**

**She looked at him, confused. "What is it?"**

**"****It's a CD and a player, along with the letter."**

**Caitlin turned to her mother. "Mom, when I was little, do you remember the tape player that I had? It played tapes that had recorded music on them."**

**"****Aye, I remember."**

**"****Well, a CD is similar to that, but more advanced. It can play anything from music to someone reading a book." Then she went over to the long countertop and grabbed the sharp knife laying on it, opening the box. "Mom, what you see here you can't tell anyone about, not even Mistress Shannon or Mistress Kathleen. Only you, Robert and I can know."**

**"****'Tis right, Daniel is. Any technology I saw while on Auld Earth I kept silent 'bout when I came back."**

**Caitlin pulled the flaps back and pulled out the letter, CD player and the headphones. "Thank you, Master Robert," she told him. "I promise we won't let anyone see this."**

**"****Okay. I've got to head back to the Government House. Have a good afternoon."**

**Siobhan let him out as Caitlin read the front of the letter's envelope. PLAY THE CD FIRST****. She checked to see that the CD was inside, and she plugged in the headphones and pressed play. Tears came to her eyes as she her Daniel's sexy voice singing one of her favorite love songs from Richard Marx.**

_Planets apart  
Day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice  
On the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain  
If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever? _

**_Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Oh, how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you _**

Tears were still in her eyes as the song finished and she pulled out the long letter, beginning to read.

_Things here are going as well as can be expected. Every day we hear of planets that have gone to the Ori. If we don't find the key to defeating them soon, it will be too late. There are writings and texts that talk about a powerful weapon called the Sangraal, or Merlin's Weapon. If we can find that, it would mean we can finally fight the Ori and destroy them. In the meantime, we keep looking and trying to convince people not to follow them. _

_Cam found someone here who makes Ensfield rifles that they used during the Civil War, and we're prepared to teach the Danuans how to use them as soon as they ask us. Robert Collins told us that they're having trouble deciding whether or not to have a military. We can't tell them what to do or how to live their lives, but having a military would be beneficial not only for fighting the Ori, but for fighting any enemy that may come, including Ba'al. If he were to find the Danuans, he would immediately enslave them. _

Caitlin finished reading the letter, taking a sip of her tea.

_There are no words to describe how much I miss you. I love you so much and want to spend the rest of our lives showing you just how much. There aren't enough stars in the sky, not enough grains of sand on the beach to show you just how much I love you. I wake up in the morning looking at your picture and thinking of you, and I get to the base and as I work all day I see your face in the picture frame on my desk. I get home and eat supper and I think of your beautiful blue eyes, your kissable lips, and your amazing smile, and I wait for the day when you are home with me for good._

_I love you and miss you so much, Caitlin! Come back to me soon, my love._

**Is tú mo ghrá, ****muirnín.****_ More than I ever thought possible._**

**_Love always,_**

**_Daniel_**

**Caitlin played the CD again and again, tears streaming down her face as she listened to Daniel sing his love for her. Her heart ached because she missed him so much. **

**Siobhan came to sit down beside her daughter, and saw her crying. "****_Beag Aon_****! What be the matter?"**

**Caitlin wiped her eyes with a clean cloth and blew her nose, taking off the headphones. "Here," she said, placing the headphones over her mother's ears. "Listen to this." She pressed play and waited while her mother listened to the beautiful song. **

**Her mother sighed. "Ah, Daniel be a fine singer." Then the realization hit her. "Ya miss him terribly, don't 'cha sweetie?"**

**Caitlin nodded, blowing her nose again. "More than I ever thought possible, ****_máthair_****. My heart aches for him, longs for him, yearns for him. I can't imagine spending my life without him now." She had tears in her eyes again. "I love him as much as you loved Daddy."**

**Siobhan smiled and knew the time was finally right. **

Daniel and Gen. Landry were waiting in the control room for Robert Collins when the gate whooshed open. A moment later Robert came through the event horizon and down the ramp, smiling.

"Welcome back to Earth, Ambassador Collins," Gen. Landry told him. "How are the discussions coming concerning the new constitution?"

Robert frowned. "Not so well. I got them to agree to allow women to vote, but they're still arguing about whether or not to have a military. Some of them still believe it's not necessary, and some disagree and say that it's necessary to protect Danu. That and more are in my report." He handed the general a rolled up scroll. Then he pulled out an envelope from his coat pocket, handing it to Daniel.

"Thank you," Daniel told him, eagerly tearing open the envelope and pulling out the pages inside. He began to read, a smile on his face, until he got towards the end of the letter. He grinned, knowing now that the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, the woman he wanted to grow old with, was ready for whatever the gods would give them together. Now he could plan the perfect way to ask her. But he realized that he needed to talk to a few people first. That's when an idea came to him.

"General, I'd like to go back to Danu with Ambassador Collins. No one knows more about the Ori than I do, as I've seen them first-hand and seen what they can do. Sir, they need to know that, and I'm the one who can tell them."

Robert nodded. "He's right, Gen. Landry. If he could give them examples of what the Ori are truly capable of, it might convince them."

The general frowned. "Remember, you're there only to observe, advise and help, Ambassador. We can't influence them in any way."

"Sir, the Ori **are** coming, it's just a matter of time," Robert pleaded. "If they're as bad as you say, then they need to protect themselves!"

Daniel turned toward Robert. "Ambassador, were you the one who suggested they form a military?"

He shook his head. "No, it was Representative _Pádraig_ who first suggested it. He was one of the village managers you met when you first came to Danu. He saw how organized SG1and then Maj. Stokes' team was, and he thought it would help them fight the Ori better."

"General, there's another reason why I want to go to Danu. I want to ask Caitlin to marry me, but I need to talk to the head of her family. She said in her letter today that Minister Aedan has been like a father to her since she came back, and that I would need to talk to him and get permission. It's one of their traditions."

The general smiled. "Congratulations Dr. Jackson, and yes, you can go. But only for the afternoon. You're the only one who can decipher the clues to find this weapon that Merlin made."

"Understood sir. I'll be back before supper." He turned to Robert. "Give me just a moment, and I'll go back with you."

Robert nodded, talking with the general until Daniel came back wearing a thick coat and gloves.

"Walter," the general called out. "Dial up Danu!" The gate rotated and whooshed open, and the general turned to the two men. "Good luck, Ambassador, Dr. Jackson, and godspeed."

Daniel followed Robert through the gate and stepped out into a snowy, cold day. The two men made their way through the freshly fallen snow to the government house and back to Minister Aedan's office.

"Saint's preserved!" Aedan exclaimed when they walked in. "'Tis a pleasure 't see ya, Master Daniel. What brings ya 't Danu on such a cold, snowy day?"

"I'll leave you two alone," Robert told them, closing the door as he walked out.

Daniel smiled at Aedan as he took off his coat and gloves, setting them in one of the empty chairs. "I've decided to ask Caitlin to marry me."

Aedan grinned, standing up from his chair behind his desk. He came over to Daniel and hugged him, slapping his shoulder. "Congratulations, me boy! Ya picked a fine woman fer yer future bride."

"I would like to ask for your permission and blessing."

"Of course, of course! But I have 't ask. Do they do this back on Auld Aerth?"

"Some cultures do, some don't. But Caitlin said in her latest letter that it's a tradition here. So that's why I came to you. She said you've been like a father to her since she came back."

"Aye, that I have. Like me own daughter she is, and I know she be getting a fine, upstandin' man."

Daniel smiled, blushing. "Thank you, Minister Aedan. That means a lot to me. I love Caitlin so much, and I miss her, too."

"I c'n see that, Master Daniel. Ya have a forever love, same as me Shannon and I."

Daniel nodded. "There's another reason why I came today. Ambassador Collins said that you and the parliament were still arguing about whether or not to form a military."

Aedan sat on the edge of his desk, a sad look on his face. "Aye. We're not in agreement 'bout the reasonin' behind it. There are a few, Master_ Seosamh_ (Joseph) in particular, that think we not be needin' a military, as 'twould only cause problems. He not be belieavin' us when we tell him 'bout the Ori."

"That's why I'm here. I've seen them first-hand, and seen what they can do" Daniel stood up straighter. "I'd like to formally request to speak with your parliament, Prime Minister."

Aedan thought about that a moment. "Just a moment." He went out to find Robert, asking him to come into his office. "Master Daniel wants 't speak 't the rest o' the Parliament and talk 'bout the Ori. Said he be seein' what they're capable of. What do ya think, Master Robert?"

"I think it's a good idea," he told Aedan. "If these people know how evil the Ori truly are, then maybe that will help them make the right decision."

"Then we'd better be callin' the members into session." Aedan stood and blew out the lamps around his office and walked out of the door headed to the front of the large parliament room where his podium stood, along with a small handbell. "All the representatives be here already, so if ya would take a seat." He picked up the bell and rang it loudly, calling all the members out of their offices as Daniel and Robert sat down behind Aedan.

The representatives all took their seats, as Aedan set the handbell down, waiting for things to quiet down. "As Prime Minister of Danu, I call this session o' Parliament 't order. Now, we been talkin' 'bout havin' provisions fer a military in our Constitution, but some o' ya don't like the idea, as ya don't belieave there be evil beins called the Ori. I'd like 't introduce 't ya Master Daniel Jackson, one o' the members of SG1 from Auld Aerth. He knows 'bout the Ori, and has come today 't tell us 'bout them. Master Daniel?"

Daniel stood and walked to the podium amid a smattering of polite applause. "Thank you, Minister Aedan, members of Parliament. I came here today to tell you that the Ori are real. I've seen them first-hand, and I know what they can do. On one planet we visited, the Prior, or priest of the Ori, struck his staff against the ground and literally blew the people away, killing all the villagers on the planet. On another planet, the prior started a plague, and all the people on the planet were killed. Now, I can't tell you what to do, but I can tell you that having a military would help to protect yourselves and your people."

"But that isn't the only reason. There is another evil being out there, named Ba'al. He's the last of a parasitic race called the Goa'uld. If he were to find out about you and your people, he wouldn't hesitate to enslave your people" Daniel explained some of the atrocities he'd seen over the years because of the Goa'uld. "I ask that you take all this into consideration when you cast your votes. Thank you."

Everyone clapped politely, but one man stood up, angry. "Are ya all belaevin' this man? He not even be from Danu, yet ya take his word. Where be the proof?"

"Sit down, Joseph," Master Thomas said to him. "Let the man speak!"

Master _Rónán_(Ronan)pointed angrily at Daniel. "He be havin' the gift o' blarney, no mistakin' that! He tells us he be seein' these things happen, yet he shows us no physical proof. Where be his proof?"

"He just told us, Ronan!" Master Callum told him, exasperated. "He said paeople got sick from one o' these 'priors', and another one killed all the paeople on another planet. What more proof do ya need?"

Daniel was getting frustrated. He couldn't understand why they didn't believe him. "Why don't they believe me?" he whispered to Robert. "Don't they care about saving their way of life, their families?"

"Only a few of them don't believe. The rest do."

Daniel continued to listen to the heated arguments until it got to be too much. "Enough!" he shouted, slamming his fist on the podium. "The Ori are real, and Ba'al is real, and I can prove it."

Joseph glared at him defiantly. "No boyo, ya can't! We don't belieave ya when ya say they be comin' here. The only ones 't come here be you. No one else been comin' here fer centuries. The Faether God be protectin' us. No on be comin' here, least 'o all these Ori or this Ba'al."

Daniel was furious. He turned toward Joseph. "I lost my wife to the Goa'uld, so don't you **dare** tell me Ba'al or the Ori won't come to Danu!" He started to talk faster, the anger he felt fueling his words. "I thought just like you once. After my friends and I helped my wife and her people to defeat a powerful Goa'uld named Ra, I thought we were all safe. Then another Goa'uld named Apophis came and kidnapped her from me, turning her into another Goa'uld. There was nothing I could have done to stop her from being kidnapped. Nothing! No gods could have stopped him from taking my wife. Then a few years later the Goa'uld in her tried to kill me and one of my friends had to kill her to save me."

"So don't you stand there and presume that what I'm telling you won't happen. There's a whole planet out there that's barren and lifeless because of the Ori plague. No one can ever live there. Thousands of people were blasted to death all because they wouldn't follow the will of the Ori. And my wife is dead thanks to the Goa'uld. That will happen to you unless you learn to protect yourselves. We can help you do that, and all you have to do is ask. But we can't help you if you don't want to help yourselves." He turned toward Aedan and Robert, throwing his hands up in the air. "I'm sorry, Prime Minister, Ambassador, but that's all there is to say. Your people don't want to protect their way of life or their homes and families from the Ori or Ba'al, so there's nothing more I can say. I need to head back to Earth now." He turned to leave. "Please tell Caitlin that I miss her." And with that he walked out of the Government House.

Later that Tuesday evening Daniel was sitting in the mess hall nursing a cup of coffee, depressed by what had happened back on Danu.

Sam was sitting beside him, her hand on his arm. "You tried, Daniel. That's all anyone could ask of you."

"I know Sam, but I just don't understand why some of them didn't believe me, even after I gave them examples of what could happen."

Suddenly the alert klaxons rang out, and Walter's voice came over the intercom. "Unscheduled off-world traveler!"

Sam and Daniel jumped up from their table and ran down to the control room.

"What have we got, Walter?" the general asked as he came down the stairs.

"It's Danu, sir. Ambassador Collins. He wants to speak to Dr. Jackson."

"Me?" Daniel questions as he turned toward the gate.

"Put it on the monitors."

Walter punched a few keys on the computer, and the image of Ambassador Collins popped up on the screen.

"Ambassador, is there a problem?" The general asked?

_No, in fact it's good news. Dr. Jackson, whatever you said worked. They just took a vote a few moments ago, and the Danuan government now has it's first-ever Constitution, including provisions for a military. Thank you._

Daniel couldn't believe it. "I was sure they wouldn't change their minds."

_I think what did it was when you said your wife had been taken by Apophis. That's when they realized it really could happen to them, too. _

"So what now?" Sam asked him.

_I think I'll let Prime Minister Aedan tell you that._ He moved away from the camera and Aedan took his place.

_Gen. Landry, as Prime Minister o' Danu, I be formally requestin' that ya help us 't larn 'bout havin' a military. We be ignorant 'bout such things._

The general smiled. "I'll have to contact my superiors, but I think we can help you. However it will be a couple of days before we can do anything."

_I understand. We'll be waitin' fer ya 't contact us. And thank ya, Master Daniel, fer helpin' some o' the more stubborn ones 't see the truth._

"I just told the truth, but thank you, Minister Aedan."

"We'll contact you as soon as we hear anything from Washington, Ambassador," Gen. Landry told them.

_Understood general. Danu out._

The gate closed and Daniel stood there, still in shock.

"What exactly did you tell them, Daniel?" Sam asked him.

"Um, I sat there and listed to the arguments, and Minister Aedan tried explaining to them again about the Ori, but some of them wouldn't hear of it. I told them about Ba'al, but they still didn't believe me. So he asked me to explain, and I told them about Kallana, where the Ori killed all the people living on that planet, and I told them about P2X-159. You know, the planet where the plague wiped out everything and made it uninhabitable."

"What did they say?" Gen. Landry asked him.

"They wouldn't believe me! They actually wanted physical proof of what I was telling them. So I did the only thing I could. I told them about Sha're."

Sam groaned. "Oh God! What did they say to that?"

"I don't know, because I left right after that. It must have been the proof they needed, though."

"Well, I'd better get in touch with The President, and with Gen. O'Neill. They'll want to know about this new development."

Daniel stopped him. "General, could you not tell Gen. O'Neill about Caitlin and me? I want to tell him myself."

"Of course. Did you get a chance to talk to Minister Aedan about that?"

Daniel nodded, smiling. "He gave me his blessing and permission to ask her."

Sam and the general smiled. "Congratulations, Dr. Jackson. Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to contact The President." The general headed back to his office, and Sam walked Daniel out of the control room. "Do you know how you want to ask her? You said by the waterfall on Danu, but have you thought any more on that?"

He nodded as they rode the elevator back to her office. "I have. I thought that' I'd ask her on Valentine's Day, which is next week. She comes back from Danu a few days before that. I've been thinking about how I want to ask her as well as doing some research on some songs to play, and I have some ideas I wanted to share with you, Cam and Teal'c."

"Have you told Lacey that you want to ask her? Since she's Caitlin's best friend, she might have some ideas or suggestions for you."

He smiled at Sam as they walked into her lab. "I'm planning to talk to her tomorrow."

In her quarters Becky was typing in her journal as she listened to the feed from her computer. When she heard Daniel and Sam in her lab, she stopped, stunned. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard. "He's actually going to marry that slut?! I can't believe she's got him so brainwashed!"

She furiously typed in her journal. "She'll get hers when she gets back!" she told herself. "I can make Daniel love me, I can. But what can I do to show him?" She remembered watching Daniel earlier in the week recording the song for Caitlin, and she knew she had a good voice. She wanted him to ask her out, but she knew that wouldn't happen. So she decided to ask him herself. She checked the feed from the security cameras in his office, but didn't find him there. So she checked the feed from his quarters and found him getting ready to leave. She quickly shut down her computer and grabbed her things, intending to meet him at the elevator and talk to him.

Daniel was heading toward the elevator leading to the surface when Becky walked up beside him. "Good evening, Airman Simmons, I mean, Becky."

"Good evening, Daniel. You headed home?"

He nodded. "I have some big plans coming up, so I've gotta get a good night's sleep."

_Yeah, plans to marry Miss Goodie-Goodie!_ They both got into the elevator, heading up to the surface. She turned to him. "Daniel, I was wondering if you might like to join me for a snack at _Jack Quinn's Pub_ tonight? I want to thank you for helping me find the best college for archeology and for writing that letter of reference for me."

"How soon will you know if you've been accepted?"

"It shouldn't be too long," Becky lied. When Daniel had told her about the University of Colorado's program and gave her the admission applications, she'd told him she would fill them out and send them in right away, but when he had left, she threw them in the garbage.

"Well, I hope you get in," he told her warmly.

"So do I. And I really want to take you out to thank you for all your help."

"Thank you, but I think I'd better pass. I'm kind of tired, as it's been a long day."

"Please?" she begged. "It would only be for an hour. I could meet you there in say, half-an-hour. We could stay for a light snack, and you could go home after that. Come on, my treat."

Daniel shook his head. "No, I can't. I've got a long day tomorrow, and besides that, I'm pretty beat. Some other time maybe?"

_There won't _be_ another time, Daniel_, Becky thought to herself. They reached the surface and headed toward their vehicles. "Maybe some other time then."

Daniel smiled at her as he found his Jeep. "Have a good night, Becky."

"You too, Daniel," she told him, forcing a smile. She walked to her car and got in, waiting for him to leave. "I'll just follow him for a little bit." When Daniel pulled out, she carefully pulled out far enough behind him so as not to arouse suspicion.

Daniel headed down the snowy streets to Caitlin's apartment to check on her two cats. He never noticed the car following him from the base. He pulled up into her parking lot and grabbed her apartment key, locking his car door and heading inside.

Becky continued to follow Daniel until he pulled up to a nice two-story apartment building. "Wonder why he's here?" She pulled up alongside the curb and got out, walking around the building until she found where he was. She quickly peeked into the window and couldn't believe her eyes. She immediately knew that this had to be Caitlin's apartment. "Damn!" she muttered under her breath as she walked back to her car to wait for Daniel. "She's got a great apartment and two cats, and I have a dump of a place! This is **so** not fair!" She soon saw Daniel walking back to his Jeep, so she decided to follow him home.

As he pulled away, she turned on her favorite radio station, and soon one of her favorite songs came on. She turned it up, singing off-key with the blaring radio.

_I've already planned it - here's how it's gonna be  
I'm gonna love you and - you're gonna fall in love with me  
Yeah, yeah_

Oh, yeah  
So, don't try to run - honey, love can be fun  
There's no need to be alone - when you find that someone 

_(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight  
I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night  
You can betcha by the time I say "go," you'll never say "no"  
I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact  
I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry 'bout that  
You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine  
Just like I should - I'll getcha good!_

Daniel was driving along when he looked in his rear view mirror and noticed a car following him. He turned left, and still the car followed him. He quickly picked up his cell phone and called Sam.

_Hi, Daniel,_ she told him. _You forget something?_

"I think I'm being followed." He could hear his friend sitting up straight.

"Make another turn to the right."

Daniel turned, and the car turned with him. "It turned, too."

_Come back to the base, Daniel. They can't get to you here. Can you make out a license plate?_

"Sam, it's pitch black out, and it's started snowing again. No, I can't make out a plate. They're also too far behind me."

_Then come back to the base. At least you'll be safe here._

"Okay. Be there soon." Daniel took the next street and made his way back to the main highway and back to the base.

Becky noticed that he wasn't going straight home. Then she noticed that he had turned to head back in the direction of the base. "Uh-oh! He's seen me!" She turned off onto another side street and let Daniel go, cursing herself for following too close. Then she remembered he'd turned her down to go out for a snack at the pub, and she got mad. "Just you wait until you get back, Caitlin O'Brien," she fumed as she sped home. "You'll be sorry you **ever** messed with me!"

It was late Wednesday afternoon and Caitlin was with her mother, a mug of cold tea sitting in front of her on the table.

"Sweetie, drink yer tea, or ya will get sick," Siobhan encouraged.

"I'm sorry, **_máthair_****, I can't. I just can't stop thinking about Daniel. I miss him so much!"**

**Siobhan smiled. "Then why don't we do somethin' 'bout that?"**

**Caitlin looked at her, confused. "What do ya mean?"**

**"****Ya've larned as much from me as I be able 't teach ya, and we had a nice long visit besides. So I think it be time fer ya 't go home."**

**She was shocked. "But ****_máthair_****, I planned to stay a whole month! I came to larn from ya as much as I can."**

**Siobhan caressed her daughter's cheek. "And ya have,****_ Beag Aon_****, ya have. But I also asked ya here 't help ya realize that yer life be incomplete without Daniel in it. When ya be here fer the dedication, I could tell ya both had a forever love, but that ya be afraid 't love again. Then Daniel told me why. Now ya know that he's not like the blaggard who hurt 'cha before, and that it be okay 't love him the way I loved yer Da."**

**Caitlin couldn't believe it. She hugged her mother, tears in her eyes. "Thank ya, ****_máthair_****. Thank ya fer everythin'. And I promise 't come back often fer a visit."**

**Siobhan hugged her back, tears in her eyes. "I know, sweetie. And I'm glad we had this time t'gether." She pulled back, cupping her daughter's face in her hands. "****_Is tú mo ghrá, Beag Aon_****," her voice full of love. "Never ferget that."**

**"****I won't, Mom. ****_Is tú mo ghrá_****." **

**"****I'll see ya 't the gate." She stood and grabbed her cloak, pinning it on as Caitlin pinned hers on and grabbed her muff. **

**Together they walked back to the inn, and Caitlin went to her room to pack. It wasn't long before she came down with her bags and set them down beside her mother. **

"Yer **_máthair _****told me ya be goin' home t'day," Kathleen said.**

**Caitlin sighed in contentment. "I am. I guess I've larned all I can from her, and I miss ****_Dainéal _****more and more every day. Did she tell you the other reason why she asked me 't come?"**

**"****Aye, that she did. And she told me ya've larned that lesson, too."**

**"****I did. And I want to thank ya for all your advice and recipes. You've been a good friend." Caitlin went over to her and hugged her tightly. "****_Slán, mo cara_****(goodbye, my friend)**," she told Kathleen.

"**_Slán, mo cara_****," Kathleen replied, returning the hug. "Make sure ya come back fer a visit now and again."**

**"****I will." Caitlin picked up her large duffle bag as her mother picked up the smaller one, and together they headed out to the gate. **

**Aedan and Robert were finalizing the agreements and writing then down when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Aedan called out. He smiled when he saw Caitlin. "Mistress Caitlin, Healer Siobhan! What brings ya out this way?"**

**Caitlin smiled at him. "I'm heading home today. I've larned all I can and more from me ****_máthair_****, so I be headin' back 't Earth."**

**Aedan got up and hugged her warmly. "'Tis been a privelage, nay, an honor 't get 't know such a fine young woman as yerself. I also be proud 't be a father figure in yer life."**

**"****Thank you, Minister Aedan, and you are. I've larned a lot from you as well, 'specially 'bout me Ma."**

**Aedan smiled. "Now just ya mind me when I say ya have 't come back and visit us now and again."**

**"****I promise. My mom lives here, and I never want to be separated from her again." Caitlin put her arm lovingly around her mother. **

"Nor I you, _Beag Aon_," Siobhan told her.

"Ambassador Colins, might ya be goin' back to Earth today?"

He nodded. "That I am, Mistress Caitlin. I have to give this declaration for assistance to Gen. Landry. Why do you ask?"

"Daniel doesn't know I'm coming, and I really want this to be a complete surprise for him. Would you be willing to carry one of my bags for me?"

"Of course! Anything else?"

She shook her head.

"Then I am ready to head back now if you are."

"I am. Take care, Minister Aedan. I promise to come back soon."

He hugged her again, caressing her cheek in a fatherly way. "_Turas maith, slán abhaile_(safe journey, safe home), **Healer** Caitlin."

She smiled at the honor he'd given her. "Thank you. Please tell Mistress Shannon I said goodbye."

"Aye, I will," he told her as she left with Robert and her mother.

Once they neared the gate, Robert walked into the gate house and asked then to dial Earth. As the gate rotated, Siobhan turned to her daughter, tears in her eyes. "I be so proud o' ya, sweetie. Ya've come a long way since ya come here." She hugged her daughter fiercely. "**_Is tú mo ghrá, Beag Aon_****. May the angels o' The Faether watch over ya as ya return home."**

**Caitlin hugged her mother tightly, tears in her eyes as well. ****_"Tá mé chomh mór sin íngrá leat, máthair_****(I love you so much, mother)****! I'll miss you."**

**"****And I'll miss ya, too. Go 't yer Daniel now," Siobhan said as the gate whooshed open. "He be waitin' fer ya."**

Robert came out of the control house surrounding the DHD and walked over to Caitlin and her mom. "I told them I had someone who wanted to talk to Daniel, but I didn't tell them it was you. So we're good to go." He grabbed Caitlin's two bags and stood by the gate.

Caitlin turned to her mother one last time. "**_Is tú mo ghrá, máthair_****," she told her mother as she put up her hood.**

**"****_Is tú mo ghrá_****, sweetie." Siobhan told her before Robert and her daughter disappeared into the event horizon. **

It was Thursday back on the base and Daniel was talking with Sam in her lab when the alert klaxons went off. "Wonder who that is?" he asked her just as the intercom crackled to life.

"_SG1 to the control room. SG1 to the control room!"_

"I guess we're about to find out," Sam told him as they got up and headed down towards the gate.

"What have we got Walter?" the general asked.

"It's Danu. Ambassador Collins has some papers for you, and there's someone that wants to talk to Dr. Jackson."

"Open the iris and tell the defense teams to stand down."

Walter did as the general asked as SG1 came up the stairs.

"Who's at the front door?" Cam asked.

"It's Ambassador Collins. He has some papers for me, and he has someone who wants to talk to Daniel."

Daniel looked surprised. "Me? Wonder who it could be?" He followed the others into the gateroom where they waited for the travelers to come through.

After a moment, Robert stepped through the event horizon and onto the ramp, walking down to greet the general. Daniel immediately recognized the bags he was carrying as Caitlin's, and he wondered why the ambassador was carrying them when all of a sudden he heard the gate whoosh closed. He looked up and saw a hooded figure standing at the top of the ramp. He recognized Caitlin's cloak right away, but he dared not believe it was her. Suddenly a hand came out of the muff and lifted the hood of the cloak an there, standing at the top of the ramp was Caitlin. "She's back," he said, disbelieving.

Caitlin came through the gate onto the ramp, and stood, her head bowed slightly but her eyes on her beloved Daniel, and waited a moment, seeing the shock on his face, then the recognition. Then she took her hand out of her muff and pushed back her hood, her eyes locked with his. No words could express the sheer joy she had in seeing him face-to-face again. Everyone and everything disappeared as she ran down the ramp to him.

Daniel ran up to the ramp to meet her, gathering her in his arms and pulling her close. He kissed her passionately, nuzzling her neck and taking in the smell of her. "It's you. You're really home."

Caitlin smiled at him, caressing his cheek. "Yes, **_mo _****_ghrá_****, I'm home. Home 't stay."**

Everyone was surprised and happy to see her including the general, but he frowned a little when Daniel took her into his arms. "Dr. Jackson," he told him disapprovingly. "You know the rules. No physical contact with an inbound traveler until they're cleared medically." Then he smiled. "Go with her and get yourselves checked out."

Caitlin stopped Daniel. "Sir, I have very important information that I don't think c'n wait."

"I understand that, but we need to get you checked out by the medical staff first."

"We all do it," Daniel told her reassuringly. "It's just precaution in case you came back with something."

"You can tell us everything in half an hour." Gen. Landry added.

She nodded, and lacing her fingers with Daniel's, followed him to the Infirmary. "I missed this, and you," she said as they and their friends all rode the elevator.

"I missed you too, sweetheart, but I don't understand. You weren't supposed to come back for another week yet."

"Me **_máthair_**** said I had larned all I needed 't larn from her, and she knew I be missin' ya somethin' fierce, so she said I could come home."**

**They walked into the Infirmary, Dr. Lam instructing Caitlin to sit on one of the beds. She checked her vitals, her temp, and drew some blood, and in a little while she came back with the results. "You're healthier now than when you left. I guess it must have been all that healthy Danuan food."**

**"****That and all the herbs and vitamins me ****_máthair_**** showed me 'bout. I larned a lot from her."**

**"****I bet you did. Well, since you check out okay, I'll let Dr. Jackson go as well. But remember the protocol next time, or I won't be as accomodating."**

**Daniel smiled at her. "I will." The doctor left, and he pulled Caitlin up into another warm embrace. **

**"****Hey, what about us?" Cam asked impatiently. **

**Caitlin blushed. "Sorry," she told them all as she hugged each one. **

**"****It's okay," Sam told her with a smile. "We know you missed Daniel."**

"We'd better head down to the conference room now," Daniel told them all, taking Caitlin's hand and lacing his fingers with hers. The group of friends left the infirmary, and soon they along with Robert Collins were all seated around the large table.

The general started the meeting. "First, I want to welcome back Miss O'Brien. I trust you had a good time."

Caitlin smiled. "That I did. I larned a lot from my **_máthair_****, and I was even able 't teach her a thing or two."**

**"****Sounds like you picked up their accent as well," Daniel told her. **

**She blushed. "I guess I did."**

**"****I understand you have some information for us?" Gen. Landry asked her.**

**"****I do," she said, nodding. "While I was there I did some research into ****Mórrígan, and I found some interestin' things. Yes, she did bring some paeople from ancient Ireland centuries ago. She had them continue makin' the foods, crops, and other items she'd gotten used to. But that wasn't the only reason. It turns out she had them mine some kind of mineral called naquadah."**

**Daniel couldn't believe it. "Are you sure?" he asked dumbfounded. **

**She nodded. "Mórrígan took many o' the paeople 't mine it."**

**"****It is possible that Danu may have more deposits of naquadah," Teal'c pondered aloud. "Perhaps we could negotiate mining for it with Prime Minister Aedan."**

**Caitlin shook her head. "No. The mines all went dry. When the early Danuans told Mórrígan this, she wouldn't believe them. She continued 't make them dig for it until something stopped her and made her leave Danu for good."**

**"****Wonder what that was?" Cam queried. **

**"****That be somethin' even more amazing that I learned." She turned toward Daniel. "Could I have a glass of water please?"**

**He nodded, getting up and pouring her a glass.**

**She drank some gratefully before she continued. "A little over a week after I'd been there, the village had a bad ice storm. I was walking aftewards to me ****_máthair's_**** cottage when I slipped and fell, hitting my head on the stone streets."**

**"****Oh my God!" Daniel exclaimed, turning toward her fully and starting to talk faster. "Are you okay? What happened? Did your mother take a look at you?"**

**She squeezed his hand. "Calm down, sw****e****etheart. I'm fine. My ****_máthair_**** came and took me to her cottage and checked me out. But while I was unconscious, I larned something rather shocking." **

**"****What'd you learn, Caitlin?" Cam asked her, curious.**

**"****I found myself in a large meadow 'neath some mountains, and there be a large rock. When I sat down on it, a bein' came to me. He said he was the Faether God of the Danuan people. He also said you would remember him, Daniel. His name was Malachi."**

**Daniel thought back, not sure why he remebered that name until suddenly it came to him. "Oh my God! He's an Ascended being!"**

**Caitlin nodded. "He said he brought me to his meadow 't talk 't me. He wanted 't tell me the reason ya found Ascended genetic material in my blood." She took another drink of water and told them what he had told her. "He told The Others that since the Danuans saw him as their 'god', t'would be wrong 't take him away and punish him. So they left him with very few powers to watch over the Danuan paeople. But while he was watching them, the naquadah mines went dry. The Danuans told ****Mórrígan that, but she wouldn't belieave them. She tortured them and kept them working in the mines anyway, but Malachi stopped her. He used the powers he had to scare her away for good. He also did that with Coset Aran when my ****_máthair_**** came back to Danu."**

**"****I'm surprise that they didn't see what he was doing when he became human to be with that woman," Gen. Landry commented. **

**"****He said that The Others were too busy watching the Goa'uld and the Asguard fight each other to notice what he was doing," Caitlin answered him. "By the time they did, he'd been their 'god' for many months." **

**"****And the little baby?" Daniel asked.**

**"****The Others knew that she had some of Malachi's more powerful powers, so they wanted to kill it. Fortunately Malachi got them to reconsider. He suggested they take all her powers and let her live. When she was born, Malachai made sure she kept the brilliant eye and tear colors, and the beautiful voice, along with the knowledge of healing plants and such."**

**Sam looked confused. "But since the genetic material is passed down from generation to generation, you'd think after time it would fade. Let's say you have a baby who's half German and half Irish. She gets married and has a baby. That child would only be one quarter Irish and one quarter German."**

**Caitlin nodded, understanding. "I wondered that too, so Malachi explained that he knew the Danuan paeople didn't have any sort of doctor or healer, so he made it possible that the traits in the first child didn't fade. That way each generation would produce another child with those same traits, and the Danuans t'would never be without a healer."**

**"****That was wise of him," Teal'c replied. "So it would seem that the Ascended being is still portraying himself as the Danuan 'god'."**

**"****That's his punishment," Caitlin told them all. "For what he did, The Others sentenced him to watch over them forever. He also told me something else."**

**"****What's that, sweetheart? Daniel asked her.**

**"****He said that if I told anyone, I was to tell them I saw an angel. I could never reveal who he really was, except to you."**

**The general nodded in understanding, then looked over at the ambassador. "I trust that you will not reveal what was said here today to anyone on Danu."**

**Robert nodded. "No, though I must say that I'm shocked by the news. But I won't say anything to anyone." **

**"****Good. Now I understand that you have a piece of parchment for us."**

**Robert pulled the scroll out of his coat pocket. "I do. It's a formal written request by Prime Minister Aedan for help in starting a new military." **

**Gen. Landry took the scrool, skimming over it. "I talked to the President and to Gen. O'Neill, and they agreed to help Danu start a military."**

**"****You should send Maj. Hadden and SG12 sir," Cam offered. I think he's had training on the Enfield rifles, and he could teach the Danuans. They could also be trained near the village."**

**"****That's a good idea, Col. Mitchell. I'll inform them right away. And we found someone in Denver that makes the rifles. We can purchase a few and train the Danuans not only how to use them but also how to make them."**

**"****I will tell Minister Aedan the good news when I get back."**

**"****Is there any other information?" The general asked.**

**No one said anything.**

**"****Then you're all dismissed. Ambassador, I'll have Walter dial up Danu for you."**

**"****Thank you," Robert said, gratefully as everyone stood. He turned toward Caitlin, smiling. "I'm glad you had a good time on Danu. I'll tell your mother you said hello."**

**"****Thank ya," Caitlin smiled. "And don't be afraid 't tell Mistress Kathleen how ya feel about her. She's a fine woman, and she'd be lucky to have ya."**

**Robert blushed a little. "Thank you." He left, following the general down to the control room as the rest of the team gathered around Caitlin. **

**"****So how was it?" Sam asked her friend.**

**"****I had so much fun, and I larned a lot from me ****_máthair_**** as well."**

**"****Including the accent, I see."**

**Caitlin nodded, smiling.**

**Cam smiled at her. "Well, I for one, am glad Caitlin's back as Daniel's been insufferable lately, so why don't we all go out to ****_O'Malley's _****and celebrate?"**

**Daniel looked over at her. "I bet you just want to go home and get unpacked."**

**"****I do," she told him, yawning a little. "'Tis been a long day, and I just want 't see me girls."**

**Teal'c looked at her, confused. "I did not know you had children."**

**She laughed at him. "My two cats, Teal'c. I call them my girls 'cause they're females."**

**Understanding registered on the big Jaffa's face. "Then I will say goodnight. It is pleasing to have you home again."**

**"****Thank you, Teal'c. It's good 't be home."**

**"****Maybe tomorrow night then?" Cam offered as Teal'c left the conference room.**

**"****Tomorrow night sounds good," she told him in agreement.**

**Cam smiled. "Good to have you back, Caitlin."**

**He left, and Sam turned to Caitlin and Daniel. "He's right, Caitlin. It's good to have you back. Daniel said in one of his letters you sent him that you helped a woman to give birth?"**

**Caitlin nodded as they left the room. "Her baby was turned sideways, and I taught ****M****om how to manipulate the baby from the outside. It saved them both."**

**Daniel beamed with pride, squeezing her hand. "I was so proud of you when I read that."**

**The three of them reached the elevators. "Well, I'll let you get home to see your girls. Daniel's been taking good care of them for you." **

"Thanks for watching out for Daniel, Sam. Maybe you and I can get together with Lacey for a girls night out."

Sam smiled. "I'd love to. Just let me know when you're settled back in."

Caitlin smiled at her friend as she left, leaving her and Daniel alone. "I'm sure you want to go home, so let me get your bags and we can head up to my quarters. I still have your outfit here from before. I had it washed."

Caitlin stopped him, hugging him and passionately kissing him. "I really missed you, ya know."

"I know, I missed you too. Come on. Let's get you changed, even though you look absolutely beautiful in that dress."

She blushed as she took his hand, following him up to his quarters.

In her quarters Becky was watching the feed from her computer of Daniel's office, looking for him, as well as checking the mess hall, the Infirmary and the gateroom. When she didn't find him there, she checked the video from his quarters, and found him walking in with someone in tow. She stared at the computer screen, not daring to believe the images she saw. Then she heard the woman's voice, and instantly became enraged. "I can't believe it!" she ranted. "I just can't believe it. That bitch is back early! She wasn't supposed to be back for another week yet. Why did she have to come back? I could have had another week with Daniel." Becky continued to listen, getting angrier by the minute. "Just you wait, Miss Goodie-goodie. You'll get yours soon enough!"

Caitlin changed her clothes and gathered her bags together, hanging her Danuan outfit in his closet. "I'm ready," she told him as she put on her coat.

Daniel took her hand, lacing his fingers with hers and shutting off the lights, heading out of the mountain. "It's been snowing all day," he told her as they headed up to the surface. "And your cats missed you. I tried to spend a little time with them each time I went over there, but I couldn't always stay."

"That's okay, sweetheart," she told him as they drove down the snow-filled streets to her apartment. "Have you had a chance to talk to Lacey or Jason lately?"

He shook his head. "No, but I did pick up something from Athlone for you to give to Sabrina. It's a traditional Irish costume. I got it in a couple of sizes larger than what she wears now so she might be able to wear it for Halloween next year."

"Oh Daniel thank you! That was very thoughtful of you. I would have written them, but I just never found the time."

"I also picked up a nice, small painting by a local artist in Athlone that you could give to Jason and Lacey if you want to. That might make up for not writing them."

Caitlin smiled at him, squeezing his hand as he pulled into her parking lot.

Grabbing her bags, Daniel followed her into her apartment, handing her keys to her.

She unlocked her door and walked inside. "Tinkerbell, Patches..." she started, before she was pounced on by two blinding furballs. She sat down on the floor. "Oh Tinkerbell, Patches! I missed you so much!"

Her two cats meowed their approval, jumping up into her lap and licking her face. "Oh my girls I missed ya so much," she told them, petting each one.

"So what would you like to do tonight?" Daniel asked her as he set her bags down and took off his coat.

"I'd like to just stay here and be with you and my girls, if you don't mind."

"That sounds good to me," he told her, caressing her hair. "Are you going to call Lacey and let her know you're back early?"

"I suppose I should, though she'll tell me to take tomorrow off to get settled and rest up from the long trip back."

"You deserve it. You had a long visit with your mother."

Caitlin got up and took her bags into her bedroom. _ I'll deal with those later, _she thought to herself as she walked back out into the kitchen. "You hungry?" she asked him.

"Sure. What do you feel like?" he asked her.

"Pizza. I've been cravin' a good pepperoni pizza fer awhile now. Remind me the next time I go back 't teach Mistress Kathleen how 't make pizza."

Daniel laughed as he pulled out his cell phone. "You have the number?"

"It's on the fridge," she told him as she picked up her phone and dialed Lacey's number.

_Reynolds residence_, she heard Lacey answer.

"Hi, Lacey. I'm home from Ireland."

_Caitlin, Hi! You're back early._

"I know. I found what I needed, and I missed Daniel so much that I came home. How has it been at work? How has Karyn been?"

_It's been busy at times, but Karyn's been fantastic! She's really learned things fast, and she's so knowledgeable in all the latest supplements. She's even got a few recipes for new skin care products, and I like them._

"That's good, Lacey. So how are Jason and Sabrina?"

_They're good, though Brina misses her Auntie Cat. So when do you think you can return to work?_

"Is Saturday okay?" Caitlin asked her friend.

_Saturday is just fine. We'll see you then. And you'll have to come over sometime and tell us all about your trip._

"Of course! I have some gifts for you and for Brina as well. But for tonight and tomorrow I just want to unpack, do my laundry, and get settled back at home."

_Of course! I would want to do the same thing. We'll see you on Saturday, and I'll tell Brina you said hello._

"Thanks, Lacey. Bye!" She turned ff her phone and set it down, going into her bedroom and beginning to unpack.

"The pizza will be here in about a half an hour. In the meantime, what do you say we watch a good movie?"

Caitlin smiled. "Sure. Just let me put my laundry into the washer." She grabbed her laundry basket, detergent and softener. "I'll be right back."

As the night wore on, they watched two movies and ate the pizza. She snuggled into Daniel's warm embrace, sighing in contentment. "I missed ya so much, Daniel. More that I thought 'twas possible. And I missed this; bein' in your arms, bein' held by ya." She looked up at him. "It felt like part o' my heart was missin'. But now it's whole again."

He kissed the top of her head, laying his cheek on the soft curls. "I know. It felt like that for me as well. And I missed you, too. I missed the sound of your voice, the sound of your laughter, and your amazing smile. But mostly I missed holding you."

The movie ended, and Caitlin got up, stretching and yawning. "Oh! I didn't think I'd be this tired."

Daniel stood up, gathering her into his arms, and gently kissing her. "It's been a long day. I'm going to head out and let you get to sleep and finish unpacking, and I'll talk to you tomorrow. Okay?"

She nodded, smiling at him. "You take such good care of me. **_Tá mé chomh mór sin íngrá leat _****_mo _****_ghrá_****. **

**"****_Is tú mo ghrá, _****_muirnín_****," he told her in return, kissing her one last time before he left. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Have a good night."**

**"****You too, Daniel," she told him as he left. She closed the door and padded back into her bedroom to finish unpacking and get ready for bed. Grabbing a bottle of water from her fridge, she climbed into bed, Patches and Tinkerbell settling in beside her. "I'm home, girls; home to stay."**

**Friday came and went, and on Saturday morning Caitlin was there bright and early to help open up the health food store. She pulled out her keys and locked her car, walked in, hung her coat up, and put her purse away. **

**"****Caitlin, hi!" Lacey exclaimed, hugging her best friend. "How was your trip?"**

**"****I had a wonderful time, Lacey! I met this healer in one of the small villages I went to, and she be able 't teach me some things."**

**"****Did you find out anything about your relatives?"**

**Caitlin nodded. "Aye, that I did. I don't have any living relatives there, but they did live there once."**

**"****I see you also picked up their accent," Karyn commented as she walked into the main part of the store. "Welcome back."**

**Caitlin laughed. "I did, and thank ya kindly. So how did things go fer ya?"**

**"****I think I did pretty good. I had a few of your regular customers compliment me, but they said they missed you. I think one was a Becky London."**

**"****That's right. She came in to restock on her viatmin and mineral supplements."**

"How is she doin'?" Caitlin asked them.

"She's just fine, and busy too. She said to tell you hello."

Caitlin smiled at her friends. "So where do ya want me 't start, Lacey?"

"Well, we just got the new shipment of shampoos in, and we're expecting Mrs. Jacob's oils again in the mail today. She's been in once to ask about them already, but for some reason they were put on back-order."

"I'll put the shampoos out," she told her friend, grabbing a pair of scissors. Opening the box, she started setting out the new bottles. As the day wore on she quickly got back into the swing of things, even making a few sales. She felt more at home now that she had learned what her mother had taught her, and it showed.

That afternoon back at the base, Daniel was unable to sit still or work, pacing about his office. He wanted to buy Caitlin's engagement ring, but he didn't know where to start, so he called Jack.

_Hey Daniel. I hear Caitlin's back from Danu_.

"Yeah, she got back on Thursday. Jack, I'm going to ask Caitlin to marry me.

_That's great news Daniel! Have you thought about how to ask her?_

"I want to do it on Danu. They have a small area near the river by a waterfall. They call it 'Lover's Lane'. But where do I go for a really nice ring?

_Gees Daniel, why are you askin' me? It's been years since I had to do that. Maybe you should ask Sam or Caitlin's friend Lacey?_

"I could ask them, couldn't I?" Daniel thought out loud. "Thanks Jack."

_Anytime_ _Space Monkey. Hey let me know what she says._

"I will. Bye!" He hung up with Jack, and quickly called Lacey's store.

_Nature's Best health food store Health Food Store. This is Karyn. How can I help you?_

"Hi, this is Daniel Jackson. Could I speak to Lacey Reynolds please?"

_Of course! One moment please_.

Daniel heard her put the phone down, and in a few minutes Lacey came to the phone.

_Hi, Daniel! What can I do for you?_

"First, can you keep a secret?"

_Of course!_

"I want to ask Caitlin to marry me, but I need your advice on where to go to get a nice ring. Do you have some time this afternoon?"

_Let me check my schedule. Things are clear, and today's been a slow day, so yes. I can come with you. What time were you thinking?_

"How about around 2 pm? Would that work?"

_Sure. How about I meet you at the mall near where you work? We can start there._

"That sounds good. I'll see you then, and Lacey, thanks."

_I'm happy to help, Daniel. You've made Caitlin really happy, and that makes Jason and me really happy, too._

Daniel hung up and cleaned up his desk, shutting off the light and heading up to Sam's office to tell her where he was going.

"Hey Daniel. Did you find anything yet on the Saangreal?"

"No. Right now I'm headed out to get a ring for Caitlin. Lacey's going to help me find the perfect one for her. She knows a few good places to go, so she offered to go with me.

"Good luck," she told him warmly. "Have you told Jack yet?

He nodded. "He was the one that suggested I talk to Lacey. He said he's happy for me, and for Caitlin."

"So am I, Daniel. I remember how you were after Sha're's funeral. But I'm glad that you found someone to make you happy again."

"So am I, Sam. So I'll see you later?"

"See you later."

Back at the health food store Lacey and Caitlin were finishing up their lunch. "So who do we have coming in this afternoon?"

"Well so far we don't have anyone coming in other than whoever walks in. Oh, and I wanted to tell you. I have a tax appointment this afternoon. I'll be gone a couple of hours. You think you can handle things here?"

"It's been slow all mornin', so I belieave Karyn and I can handle things here. I thought ya had all this done last month?"

"There's a few things I still need to go over with our tax preparer for the store's tax returns. I should be back before closing, though."

Caitlin smiled at her, finishing her Diet Coke. "That sounds fine. We'll be fine 'till ya come back."

Lacey cleaned up her lunch garbage and grabbed her purse out of the office, putting on her coat. "I'll try not to take too long."

"Drive safely," Karyn called out to her as she left.

Daniel changed his clothes and headed up to the surface. He pulled out of the parking lot with his Jeep and headed down to The Citadel to meet Lacey. Pulling into the parking lot, he found an empty space and got out, walking into the mall to wait for Lacey.

"Hi Daniel," Lacey told him as she walked into the shopping mall. "I thought we could start here at _Kay Jewelers_."

"That sounds good."

"So have you thought about how you want to ask her?" she asked as they walked along.

Daniel sighed. He knew he couldn't tell her about the waterfall on Danu, so he tried to think about another place he could use instead. Then he remembered the park. "I'm thinking about taking her to Memorial Park were I told her I loved her," he said. "I want to do a scavenger hunt sort of thing with her that leads her to the park."

Lacey sighed wistfully. "Oh, that sounds really nice. I think she'll love it."

They came to the front of the store and went inside to the front counter, heading to the wedding section where they were met by a clerk. She pulled out different rings for Daniel to look at, but he couldn't find one that he thought was right.

"Well, there's another place we can check out," Lacey told him. It's the same place where Jason bought my mother's ring. It's called _Berges____Jewelry Designs_. It's on Nevada Avenue. You want to try there?"

"Sure. I'll follow you." Daniel and Lacey walked out of the mall, and he followed her down the snowy streets to the next store. He pulled up into the parking lot beside her and followed her inside.

"Good afternoon, and welcome to _Berges Jewelry Designs_," the woman told them as she walked up to them. "My name is Sarah. How can I help you fine folks today?"

"Hi, my name is Dr. Daniel Jackson, and I would like to look at your engagement and wedding sets, if I could. I'm looking for something special for my girlfriend. This is my girlfriend's best friend Lacey Reynolds. She's here to help me."

"Of course," the clerk told them as she led them over to one of the counters. Going behind it, she looked at Daniel. "Do you have anything special in mind?"

Daniel nodded, turning to Lacey. "When Caitlin got back from Ireland, she told me her heart was whole again." He turned back to the clerk. "What do you have in the way of heart-shaped diamond engagement rings?"

Sarah looked into the case and picked out a couple. "These are the only ones we have. The first one is two carats and platinum, and the second one is one carat and gold."

There, sitting on the display was the ring he was looking for. He picked up the golden band with the beautiful heart-shaped diamond, and smiled. "It's perfect," he said, showing Lacey. "It's just what I was looking for. I want this style because it represents my heart, and I'm giving it to Caitlin."

"Oh Daniel," Lacey breathed. "It's gorgeous. She'll love it!"

"I'll take it," he told the clerk.

"What size does she wear?"

"I'm not sure. Do you know Lacey?"

"If I remember right, she tried mine on, and it was too big. I think she wears a size nine-and-a-half."

"We can size that right away," Sarah said. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

He nodded. "Do you have any wedding bands that have a Celtic theme to them?"

Sarah nodded and walked down a little ways to another part of the display case, pulling out a few styles for him to look at. "Here are the ones we have."

Daniel looked at them, and immediately smiled, finding the ones he wanted. "I'll take these," he told her, smiling.

"That's a good choice. Do you know your ring size?"

He shook his head.

"Then let's get you measured." She pulled out a set of metal rings, finding one and slipping it onto Daniel's ring finger. It wouldn't fit, so she tried the next size bigger. It fit. "It looks like you're a size twelve. We can have these done today if you would like."

"Yes, please! I want to ask my girlfriend on Valentine's Day."

"Oh how romantic!" Sarah commented. "And I'm sure she'll love her ring and the meaning behind it."

"Thank you for all your help," he told her warmly as she busied herself in writing up the sales receipt.

"If you'll follow me," she told him as she walked to the register. She punched in some numbers, ringing up the purchase. "Your total comes to eight hundred fifty-nine dollars and twelve cents. Will this be cash or charge?"

Daniel took out his credit card and handed it to her. "Charge please."

Sarah took the card, running it and handing it back to him with the receipt. "The rings will be done in about an hour, so if you want to come back then, they'll be ready."

"We could go to the McDonald's across the street," he suggested to Lacey.

"Sure. I'm a little thirsty anyway."

Sarah took the other rings and put then back. "We'll see you in an hour, Dr. Jackson."

"Thank you," he told her as he zipped up his coat.

The two of them headed out to the restaurant and grabbed some coffee, talking about different things until an hour had past. Then they went back to the jewelry store to see if the rings were ready.

"Here you go, Dr. Jackson," Sarah told him, handing him the two boxes.

He looked at them, smiling. "They're perfect. Thank you."

The clerk put the two small boxes into a small carrying bag and handed them to Daniel. "We hope you'll enjoy your rings. Please remember us for your next jewelry purchase."

Daniel smiled at her. "I will, and thank you."

"Thank you for choosing _Berges Jewelry Designs_. Have a nice day."

"You too," Lacey told her as they left the store. "Brrr! It's cold. Well, Daniel, I'm sure Caitlin will love the ring you chose."

"I hope so," he said. "Well, I have to get back to work. Thanks for your help, Lacey."

"No problem! I was glad to help. Have a good day, Daniel."

"Bye." Daniel got back into his Jeep and headed back to the base, eager to show Sam and the others the rings he'd gotten.

Back at the base, Becky was in her quarters on her computer trying to find Daniel but he was nowhere to be found. "Where could he be?" she said to herself. She kept looking for him in his office, his quarters, and anywhere else he might be. Taking breaks only for food and bothersome tasks with her commander and teammates, she kept looking for him all afternoon and early into the evening until finally, she saw some activity in his quarters. "Looks like he bought something. Wonder what it is?" She turned up the volume on her computer to listen in.

_I hope Sam is in her office,_ she heard him say to himself just before he left. "Better follow him and find out what he's up to." She shut down her computer and carefully made her way to Sam's office, hiding in the empty room across the hall so she could listen in.

Daniel carried the bag up to Sam's office where she was working on a project. "Hi, Sam."

"Hey Daniel. Did you get her ring yet?"

He nodded, smiling, and pulled out the box. He opened it, pulling out the ring, and showed it to her.

"Oh Daniel, this is exquisite! I love that the diamond is heart-shaped."

"I wanted that specifically. I'm planning to tell her that it symbolizes my heart and that I'm giving it to her."

"She'll love it, Daniel. I know she will."

Becky peeked from around the corner of the doorway and saw, to her horror, the ring. Hearing Daniel telling Sam what it was for made her furious, but she kept her cool so she could hear what else they were saying.

"I got our wedding bands as well. I wanted them to be a surprise for her." He pulled out the second box, taking out Caitlin's wedding band and handing it to Sam.

"It's beautiful. Is this a Celtic design on there?"

"Yes. It's Celtic knotwork. It represents the circle, which has no beginning or end. It's like my love for Caitlin."

"She'll love it. And it really ties into her Danuan heritage perfectly."

He nodded. "I thought so. I'm really glad you like them."

Becky couldn't believe what was happening. Her mind snapped as she carefully left the empty room, headed back to her quarters, fury and rage fueling her thoughts. "That bitch! I can't believe that she's got him so brainwashed," she typed into her journal. "Well I've had it! The only way I'm ever gonna have a chance with Daniel is if she's gone. Permanently!" She pulled up the research she'd done earlier in the week, and quickly memorized the directions. Grabbing her coat, she locked her computer before shutting it down, and briskly walked out of the base, headed to her car.

She had stopped earlier in the week at a sports shop, buying night vision goggles, and from the base had grabbed some plastic ties used as handcuffs. She headed down the snowy streets to her simple apartment, going inside to change into something black. "She won't get away with it!" she fumed. "By the time I'm done, Caitlin will just be a memory, and I'll have Daniel all to myself!"

Grabbing some other supplies she'd bought earlier in the week, she packed her backpack with it all and headed out the door. Becky pulled away from her apartment building, heading down to Caitlin's apartment. Parking close to the building, she pulled out a rag and a small bottle from her backpack. She carefully poured some of the liquid into the rag, making sure it was soaked well. Then she pulled out the small pick she'd brought, and carrying it and the rag, walked quietly into the building. Taking the pick, she carefully inserted it into the deadbolt lock and picked the door open.

Quietly opening the door, she walked into the kitchen to find Caitlin two cats waiting for her, crouched and hissing at her. "Damn cats!" she hissed, swishing her her arms in front of them, frightening them back into the bedroom. They ran under the bed, hissing and growling at her as she came into the bedroom. Becky quietly walked over to the side of the bed, ignoring the hissing coming from underneath.

"Ungh!" Caitlin croaked out as she slowly started to wake up from the noise of her cats. "What's going on?" She saw Becky. "What the...!"

She never got a chance to finish the sentence as Becky roughly put the cloth over her mouth and nose, holding it there as Caitlin struggled to get free. In a moment Caitlin went limp, and Becky took the cloth off, putting it back into her pocket. Making sure that Caitlin was unconscious, she pulled the blanket off the bed and laid it on the floor. Then she walked to the other side of the bed, cruelly rolling Caitlin off onto the blanket. Grabbing the edges, she wrapped it around Caitlin and began dragging her out of the apartment, shutting the door as best as she could behind them. She got Caitlin to her vehicle, lifting her into the trunk, and she took the rag and put it over Caitlin's mouth and nose, making sure that she stayed unconscious for the trip out of town.

Becky climbed in and began to drive to the old abandoned barn she'd found one day when she was out driving. She figured that no one would find them there, and it would be a good place to dispose of the body. "Nobody'll find us out here," she said confidently. "No one at all!"

Early the next morning, Daniel was getting his plans in order for Valentine's Day, and he was talking to Gen. Landry about his part in it. "Once she gets the next clue from Cam and Teal'c in the mess hall, she'll come up here. You'll give her the final clue. At that point could you see that she gets to Danu?

"Of course, Dr. Jackson."

"I'm going to have Mistress Kathleen tell her that I'm waiting for her by the waterfall near the river, and that's where I plan to ask her. I've already gotten Prime Minister Aedan's blessing to ask her, and I know her mother approves. She told me as much the last time we were on Danu."

"This is all a very romantic gesture, Dr. Jackson, but you have to remember..."

Daniel interrupted him. "I know, sir. We plan to come back soon after I ask her."

"Good. In the meantime, I'm honored to be able to 'lend a hand', as it were."

"Thank you. It means a lot to me."

"Glad to help, son."

Daniel smiled at him one last time before leaving for Sam's office.

As the morning wore on, Lacey was making plans for supper that night, so she was out at the grocery store buying some supplies when she decided to stop at Caitlin's apartment to talk to her. Pulling up to the building, she got our and went inside and noticed the open apartment door. Immediately worried, she called Daniel.

At that same time on the base, Gen. Landry and SG-1 were in the control room listening to a report from another SG team about a planet suspected to have gone to the Ori when the phone rang.

"Gen. Landry here." He listened for a moment, then nodded. Understood. I'll have someone check into it. Thank you." He hung up and turned back to the group. "That was Col. Hindeman. Airman Simmons didn't report for duty this morning. Go and see what you can find out in her quarters."

Cam and the others nodded, heading toward the elevators. "Seems weird that she wouldn't report for duty, don't you think?" he asked the others.

Daniel remembered the day that Becky had asked if she could help him with his research and had gotten reprimanded by her team leader. "Cam, do you remember the day Airman Simmons got put on report for showing up late for calisthenics with her team because she wanted to work with me instead?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Don't you think it's strange?" he asked as they rode the elevator to her quarters. "She's been trying to get me to spend time with her ever since Caitlin left. She even invited me out for a snack at _Jack Quinn's Pub_ the other night."

"Ooh, sounds like someone has a crush on you," Sam teased, her eyes twinkling.

"I think it's more than that." They all got out of the elevator and started toward Becky's quarters when the nearby phone rang.

"Col. Mitchell here," Cam answered. He turned back and picked it up, answering. "Just a moment." He put the phone to chest and turned toward Daniel. "Hey Jackson, you have an urgent call from Lacey Reynolds."

Daniel looked at him, puzzled, and took the phone from him. "This is Daniel Jackson."

_Daniel, it's Lacey. Something's happened to Caitlin's apartment! I was out getting some groceries and I thought I'd stop by to ask her over for supper, but her apartment door was open. I know Caitlin. She wouldn't just leave her door cracked open, no matter what. And her car is still here. Something's wrong!_

Daniel instantly became worried. "Okay," he told her calmly. I'll be there shortly. Don't touch anything! My friends and I will be there as soon as we can." He hung up the phone, turning toward his friends, a fearful look on his face. "It's Caitlin! Something's happened. Lacey stopped by to see her and her apartment door was open. That's not like her."

Sam took his arm. "Okay, Daniel. Calm down. You and Cam go to her apartment and Teal'c and I will check out Airman Simmon's quarters."

"We need to tell the general what's happened."

"Let's go," Daniel urged his friend.

In a few moments, they had told the general all that Lacey had said, and the general became worried. "It seems strange that Airman Simmons would choose not to show up for work, and at the same time this happens."

"Sir, we need to go find Caitlin!" Daniel said, urgency in her voice.

"Understood, Dr. Jackson, but I want you to take some people with you." He picked up his phone and called someone. "Col. Reynolds and a couple members of his team will be waiting for you at the surface," he said as he hung up. "Go find her. I'll notify the local authorities."

Daniel nodded, and he and Cam left for their quarters to change, headed to the surface.

Sam and Teal'c headed up to Becky quarters. Earlier she'd called Sgt. Siler to come and unlock the door. Once it was unlocked, they went inside and were shocked at what they found. Covering the walls were pictures of Daniel of all kinds, from everywhere on the base, and even some photo manipulations of him with Becky. She quickly called Daniel's cell phone to let him know.

At the old abandoned barn way outside the city, Caitlin slowly woke up to find it freezing, her hands tied behind her back, and Becky standing nearby eating an energy bar. "Wha... what happened? Where are we?"

"Ah, I see Miss Goodie-goodie is awake. So how do you like your new accommodations?"

"Why have you brought me here?" Caitlin asked her.

"Because you have the one thing I want, and the only way to get it from you is to keep you here.

"What do you want from me?"

Becky smiled. "Why Daniel of course. I want him and you have him."

"He's with me by choice, not because I force him."

Becky was getting mad, but she kept her cool. "He's with you because you used your stupid blue tears to drug him to do what you wanted."

"I never did that! I don't even know if my tears can **do** that."

"Shut up!" Becky shouted. "All you popular people think that you're better than us misfits just because you're popular. Well, you're not! For once one of the misfits is going to get the hot guy!"

Caitlin's stomach growled at the sight of Becky finishing her bar. "Could I have something to eat or at least something to drink?" she asked her.

"Oh so you want something to eat, huh?" Becky went into her backpack and pulled out a bottle of water, a cup, and a small plastic container. She poured a little of the water into the cup, then passed it in front of Caitlin's face. "You want some of this? You want some?" She took a big drink of the water, taunting Caitlin with it, making her squirm in her chair. Then setting down the cup of water, she opened up the small container, revealing mashed potatoes. Again she passed it in front of Caitlin's face, teasing her with the food. "You want some potatoes?"

Caitlin nodded, pleading. "Yes! I'm so hungry and thirsty!"

"You think you deserve some of this?" Becky sneered. "Well, here's what you deserve!" She grabbed a handful of the potatoes and flung it at Caitlin's chest. Then she took the cup of water and threw it into Caitlin's face, laughing cruelly.

"Why... why did you do that?" Caitlin asked, sputtering.

"Because people like you did that to me! I wanted you to know how it feels to be teased and tormented like I was."

"But I was never popular. I had friends, but I wasn't one of the popular ones..."

"Shut up, bitch!" Becky interrupted her. "You were too, and you still are! You're popular, super model pretty, and you get whatever you want, including the popular guys like Daniel. But I'm not gonna let you get away with it. Once I'm done, you'll be a memory, and Daniel will finally fall in love with me!"

Cam and Daniel raced down the wintry streets to Caitlin's apartment building, Col. Reynolds right behind them. Pulling up into the parking lot, Daniel and Cam raced out of the SUV and ran into the building to find a very worried Lacey sitting in the common room.

"Oh Daniel! I'm so glad you're here! I know something's wrong, I just know it!"

"Okay, calm down. My friends and I will check things out just as soon as the authorities arrive." At that moment two city police cars pulled up, and Daniel could see the officers get out and talk to Col. Reynolds. In a moment they came inside.

"Good afternoon, I'm Sergeant Vickers. Which one of you is Dr. Jackson?"

"I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson," Daniel replied.

I understand that something may be wrong with your girlfriend?"

"Yes. Her best friend Lacey Reynolds called me."

"That would be me," Lacey told the detective. "I was out running errands and I thought I'd stop by and see her, but when I got here, her door was slightly open. Even if she's home, she never leaves her door open. That's when I called Daniel."

"We'll go check things out. Dr. Jackson, if you'll come with me?"

Daniel nodded, and the two men headed for Caitlin's apartment.

When they got there, the detective checked the door, and immediately pulled out his gun. Carefully he pushed the door open, calling out as he did. When he got no answer, he carefully moved throughout the apartment, checking each room thoroughly. The last room he checked was the bedroom. Turning on the light, he immediately radioed for his partner to call for backup.

Daniel looked around the room, aghast at what he saw. The bedroom looked as if a bomb had gone off. Things were knocked over and were all over the floor, and Caitlin's bed was severely disheveled. "Where are her cats?"

"Excuse me, Dr. Jackson?"

"Her two cats, Tinkerbell and Patches. They're not here." He quietly called out to them, and heard a sad meow coming from under the bed. He got on his knees and found the two cats huddled together. He reached for them, and they cringed, hissing and growling at him. Then Daniel stood. "Something scared her cats. I can usually pet them or hold them, but something scared them pretty good."

The detective nodded as two other policemen came into the room. "Check everything out. We've got a time crunch." They nodded as the detective and Daniel walked back into the common area. "Is there anything else you can tell me, Dr. Jackson? Anything at all?"

"I do contract work for the Air Force, and one of the personnel didn't come into work this morning. Col. Mitchell told me they're looking into it."

The detective looked at Cam. "I take it you're Col. Mitchell?"

"I am. My superiors are looking into her absence. We're not sure if the two are related."

That instant, Daniel's phone rang. He looked and it was Sam. "Excuse me a moment." He walked a short distance away while Cam and the detective talked. "Hi, Sam. What did you find?"

_I think Airman Simmons has more than just a crush on you, Daniel._

"Why do you say that?"

_Because she's got pictures of you all over the walls of her quarters. She'd got pictures of you taken from all over the base, though I'm not sure how she did it. She's even got a few that have been manipulated to look like you and she are holding hands or kissing. _

"Was there anything else?" Daniel asked her, getting more worried by the moment.

_We found what's probably her personal computer, but it's protected by a password. It'll take time to figure it out._

Daniel remembered the conversation he'd had with Becky the night of the Holiday Gala. "I don't think Caitlin has a lot of time, Sam. I think Becky took her, and we need to find her before Becky hurts her!"

_We'll get right on it Daniel, and we'll let you know if we get anything._

"Thanks, Sam." Daniel hung up, walking back to the others. "Cam, I think it was Airman Simmons. I think she kidnapped Caitlin!"

"What makes you think that, Daniel?" Cam asked him curious.

"Remember the night of the Holiday Gala when she asked me to dance with her?"

Cam nodded.

"Airman Simmons made a comment to me. She said she thought any woman would kill to be in Caitlin's place. I didn't think about it at the time, but now with this happening, it makes me wonder. And Col. Carter found lots of pictures all over the walls of her quarters of me plus her and me somehow together."

"Did she find anything else?" Cam queried.

Daniel nodded. "She found Airman Simmons' personal computer, but she says there's a password. It'll take some time to figure it out. But I don't think she has a lot of time. I think Airman Simmons is planning to hurt Caitlin!"

"Can you give me a description of your girlfriend and Airman Simmons?" Sgt. Vickers asked Daniel.

He gave the sergeant all the information he needed.

The sergeant flipped his little notebook closed. "Okay. We'll put out an APB on Airman Simmons and Miss O'Brien and let you know if we find anything."

"Sgt. Vickers," Col. Reynolds interrupted, coming into the room. "Miss O'Brien is under the protection of the United States Air Force. But we are grateful for any help we can offer each other."

"Thank you. We'll let you know immediately if we discover anything."

Col. Reynolds nodded as the sergeant left the room. "I sent Lt. Grayson back to help Col. Carter out. He's the best computer geek we have at the base, after Sam of course. He'll help her figure things out."

Lacey came over to Daniel. "I just talked to Jason. He hasn't seen or heard from her all day. He knew I wanted to ask her over for supper tonight."

Daniel hugged Lacey tightly. "Why don't you go home? We'll let you know if we find her." He saw the sad look on her face. "Please, Lacey. You've done what you can. There's nothing to do here but wait."

Lacey's shoulders dropped. "All right, but you promise to let me know as soon as you find out anything?"

Daniel nodded, and Lacey headed home as Sgt. Vickers came back towards the group.

"The boys went through the room and found a few things out of the ordinary. Someone with long blond hair has recently been in your girlfriend's apartment, and there are footprints that don't match any of the shoes she owns. There's also fibers along the door frame leading outside, which leads me to believe that you were right, Dr. Jackson. It may have been she was taken out by someone pulling her in a blanket from her bed, as that's what the fibers are telling us. Any word from your friends with Airman Simmons' computer?"

Daniel shook his head, fear on his face. "No, and Col. Carter is the best we have. Besides that, I can tell you that Airman Simmons has blond hair." He turned toward Cam. "Let's head back to the base and see if we can help Sam."

"Daniel, Teal'c is there, along with Lt. Grayson, and..."

I can't just stand here and wait, Cam!" Daniel said, letting the fear take over. "I have to do something to find her!"

"Calm down, Daniel. We'll find her. Don't worry." Cam turned to Col. Reynolds. "Colonel, you stay here and coordinate things with the police, and we'll head back to the base."

Col. Reynolds nodded, and soon Cam and Daniel were speeding their way back to Cheyenne Mountain.

In her lab, Sam was trying to figure out the password when there was a knock on her door. "Col. Carter? Col. Reynolds sent me to help you figure out the password on Airman Simmons' computer. He said he thought you could use my help."

Sam sighed. "I sure could. I've tried everything I can think of to figure out her password. Every computation, every variable, but nothing."

"Col. Reynolds told me that time is of the essence."

Teal'c nodded. "I have learned that the forecast for tonight has the temperatures going from the single digits to the lower teens below zero. That would be seriously detrimental to Caitlin O'Brien's health."

At that moment Daniel and Cam walked in. "Hey, Sam. Any success?" Cam asked her.

"No. Lt. Grayson just walked in a few moments ago. We're going to try something different. Let's hope it works."

As the afternoon turned into evening, the weather got colder, and it started to snow. Becky pulled out the lantern she'd brought and turned it on, providing some light into the large area.

Caitlin shivered violently in her chair, the water that Becky had thrown on her earlier chilling her to the bone. "P-p-please! C-can you g-give me something to w-warm up with?"

"Do you think they gave me something to cover up with? Hell no! I didn't get anything to cover up with. I just sat there and froze to death. Just like you will."

"P-please, Becky, I-I'm so cold!"

"Shut up, bitch!" Becky yelled, slapping Caitlin's face. "You don't deserve to be warm, and you don't deserve Daniel, either." She flashed Caitlin and evil smile. "But don't worry. Soon you won't have to worry about the cold or anything else."

"Wh-why?" Caitlin asked her, her teeth still chattering.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

Back at the base Sam and Lt. Grayson were becoming frustrated that they couldn't figure out the password to Becky's computer, and Daniel was becoming more and more worried they wouldn't find her in time.

"It's got to be something easy!" Lt. Grayson said, exasperated. "It's got to be something we've overlooked. Where did you say you found the computer?"

"We found it in Airman Simmons' quarters,"Sam told him. Then an idea came to her. "I can't believe it! The answer was right there staring at us. It's Daniel."

"What is?" Daniel asked her, coming over to the lab table.

"She has all those pictures of you on her walls, so it stands to reason that she'd use your name or something associated with you as her password."

Everyone thought about it and gave Sam suggestions to try, but it was Lt. Grayson who came up with the right one. "What if it isn't about Daniel at all? What if she used something no one would ever figure she would use?"

"What would that be, Lt. Grayson?" Teal'c asked him.

"Try 'Caitlin'," he told Sam.

She nodded, and typed in the name, hitting enter. The computer chimed, and the screen changed. "You're right, Lieutenant. It was Caitlin." She checked all different icons on the screen, not finding anything out of the ordinary, until she came to the last one. It looked funny, so she clicked on it. It opened up to two views side-by-side from the security cameras on the base. One view was of Daniel's quarters, and the other was of his office. "Take a look at this. Somehow she tapped into the base's security system and into the cameras for Daniel's quarters as well as his office." She turned the computer toward Daniel and let him look for a moment before turning the laptop back in front of her.

"What else's on there?" Cam asked.

Sam clicked on the little 'My Documents' icon at the upper left of the screen, bringing up a myriad of documents, most importantly one titled 'My Journal'. She clicked on it, and was floored by what she found. "Bingo!" she called out. "I found her journal. She started it the day she got here. Wait a minute. Let me go through to the day she went to Danu. Just a minute." Sam paged down through the journal to the correct entry, reading what Becky had written. "I was right. She writes here, 'I just met the most handsome man ever, and wouldn't you know it, he's got a girlfriend. And she's gorgeous, too! I can't believe it! The popular people get all the breaks! But not this time. I'm going to get him to notice me and then he'll forget all about that stupid Caitlin O'Brien!' Seems like she thought you were popular."

"Wonder what would have given her that idea?"

Sam continued to read on. "She writes again, 'Everyone talks about Daniel, or mentions Daniel around here. He must be pretty popular for people to talk about him the way they do. But I'll never have a chance with him, not as long as that dumb Caitlin is with him. But I'll fix her!'" Sam continued to read a few entries, finding the one Becky wrote just after the gala. "Well, turns out Airman Simmons was the one that destroyed Caitlin's tin whistle the night of the gala. She writes, 'I fixed that bitch! Now she can't play her precious whistle!' So now we know where the piece of white lint came from."

"But why would she do that?" Daniel asked.

"I get the feeling that she was not very popular in high school, and she still hasn't gotten over that. She says she believes Caitlin is popular, and that the popular people always get the breaks. She just decided that this time things would be different."

"Sounds like she didn't like Caitlin at all," Lt. Grayson commented.

"What about her latest entry?" Cam asked. "What does that say?"

Sam paged through the entries until she found the latest one. "It was written yesterday, just after supper." She read the entry, her eyes widening with each word she read. "Oh my God! Becky plans to kill Caitlin!"

Daniel started to shake, his worst fears realized. "Oh god! We have to find Caitlin!" he cried out, tears welling up in his eyes. "We have to find her before...before..."

"We'll find her, Daniel," Cam told him, gripping his friend's shoulders. "Carter, you find anything that might tell us where she took Caitlin?"

Sam checked Becky's documents, finding a suspicious web page she'd saved. Clicking on it, she found it was a page from an online realty website. It showed an old abandoned barn a short distance outside of Colorado Springs. It even gave the directions. "She sure didn't know how to hide things well," Sam commented. I found a website listing for an old abandoned farm about five miles outside of the city. It even has the directions." Sam connected the printer and printed out the page and directions. "I've got it! Lt. Grayson, tell the general and Col. Reynolds what we've found and to contact the local authorities. Tell them to meet us at 2324 Baymore Road. That's where the barn is at." She saw the ashen look on Daniel's face. "Don't worry, Daniel. We'll get her back."

Lt. Grayson hurried out of Sam's lab, and Teal'c turned toward his friends. "I suggest we leave at once, as we do not know how long Airman Simmons will keep Caitlin alive."

Cam turned to Daniel. "You gonna be up for this?"

Daniel nodded. "Let's go! It could already be too late!"

Cam hurried to the secondary armory, grabbing four radios and their guns as Sam went to the infirmary and grabbed a couple of warm blankets. Then the four of them headed up to the surface, piling into Teal'c's vehicle. Sam pulled out the piece of paper, and told Teal'c how to get to the abandoned barn.

Caitlin was getting more and more frightened that Becky would seriously hurt her. She saw a bulge near Becky's waist and knew it was a weapon of some kind, but not what it was. Her thoughts turned to Daniel, the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, as a tear escaped her eyes. She thought of all the wonderful times they had shared together, of the past three weeks with her mother on Danu, of her friends Lacey and Jason, and little Brina, and her two cats. She silently prayed to Malachi and anyone else who would listen that Daniel would find her soon.

Becky saw her tears and laughed. "Aw, is poor little Caitlin scared? That's too bad because soon you'll be just a memory and I'll have Daniel all to myself. You know, while you were gone, Daniel and I spent a lot of time together," she lied to Caitlin. "Yeah. We went out on dates, I helped him with his research on your mother's stupid backwater planet, and he even told me a few days ago that he was beginning to feel something for me." She saw the disbelieving look on Caitlin's face. "You don't believe me? Just ask Daniel the next time you see him. Oh that's right! You won't be seeing him anymore. I will." She laughed viciously, making Caitlin cry all the more.

It was after supper time when Daniel and the others found the gravel road that lead to the barn. Cam turned down the road, the police and Col. Reynolds and his team right behind them.

_We'd better stop and walk the rest of the way so we don't spook her_, Col. Reynolds quietly radioed to Daniel.

"Understood," Daniel told him as Cam came to a stop. He pulled out his Beretta and made sure that it was loaded.

Everyone got out and met up with the others, Cam turning on his flashlight to illuminate the area. "The barn is just a few yards up the road," he said quietly. "We don't want to spook Airman Simmons into doing anything. So we'll split up. Teal'c, you take a couple of Col. Reynolds' men and one of the deputies with you and try to find a back way in. The rest of us will go in the front. And we have to hurry," Cam said as the snow that was falling became heavier. "Everyone got it? Let's move out, and be quiet!"

Cam, Sam and Daniel left their flashlights on, pulled out their guns and started walking toward the barn.

Teal'c and the others did the same and carefully made their way through the trees walking around the barn to the back, looking for a way in.

Daniel followed his friends up the road to stand right beside a large door leading into the main part of the barn. He could see a bright light inside and could hear muffled talking. Making sure his gun was armed and ready, hoping he wouldn't have to use it, he nodded to Cam.

Cam quietly clicked his radio. "Teal'c, you in position?" he whispered.

_I am, Col. Mitchell._

"Can you see inside at all?"

_I can. They are in what appears to be a large room with straw on the floor. Airman Simmons is talking about something, though what that might be, I do not know._

"If you see her do anything towards Caitlin, tell us immediately. And if you hear us break down the door, that's your cue to come inside."

_Understood. Teal'c out._

Cam nodded, and the deputies came forward with the battering ram, ready to break down the door.

Becky was bragging to Caitlin about how she and Daniel would be together, but Caitlin interrupted her.

"P-please, Becky! P-Please don't hurt me! Daniel would never forgive you if you hurt me."

Becky slapped her again. "Shut up, you little slut! You just want to keep him for yourself. Well, that isn't going to happen." Becky pulled out the gun, pointing it at her. "In a few moments you'll be dead and I'll be with Daniel forever!"

Teal'c immediately radioed what he saw to Cam, who nodded to the deputies, and in one swift movement, broke down the door as everyone rushed in.

Becky was startled for a moment, then regained herself. "Stop right there or Caitlin dies!" she screamed out as Teal'c and the rest of the men quietly slipped inside from a back door.

Daniel put his gun away, slowly walking to the front of the group. He noticed that Caitlin was dressed only in a long-sleeved sleep shirt, sleep pants, and socks. The front of her shirt also looked to be dirty and wet, and his heart went out to her. He turned toward Becky. "Becky, why are you doing this?" he asked her.

"Why? Why?! Because all the popular people get the breaks and it's not fair! I get teased, picked on, razzed and made fun of all because of popular people like her. Well, she's going to pay for it! Then once she'd dead, you and I can finally be together," she told him, smiling.

"Becky," he said, trying to soothe her. "I could never be with you. I don't love you. I love Caitlin."

"But I love you," Becky told him, her eyes pleading. "I know we could be great together, once Caitlin is gone."

As Becky talked, Teal'c motioned for the other men to take up positions around him. He pulled out his own gun and quietly pulled the hammer back and got into position.

"Becky, I could never love anyone who would willingly commit murder."

"But I love you, Daniel! I know we could be so good together."

"D-Daniel!" Caitlin cried out.

"Shut up, whore!" Becky shouted at Caitlin as she backhanded her with the butt of the handgun, then pointed it at her again. "Just shut up! Once you're dead, Daniel will be all mine, and we'll be so happy. So now it's time to die!" She laughed viciously at Caitlin, pointing the gun right at her forehead. Just as she was about to pull the trigger, another shot ran out. Caitlin screamed and fainted in the chair as Becky, her eyes wide in shock, dropped dead to the floor from a gunshot to the head.

Teal'c came out of his hiding place and put away his smoking gun as Cam, Sam and the others quickly surrounded Becky's dead body.

Daniel raced to Caitlin's frozen and still body, checking to make sure she was okay. "She fainted," he told Cam when he walked over. "But she's so cold. We have to get her to the base immediately!"

"I'll start the SUV so it can warm up," Sam told them, running out to the vehicle as Cam pulled out a sharp knife and quickly cut the ties holding Caitlin's hands together.

"We're taking Miss O'Brien to our base," Cam told the police. He turned toward Col. Reynolds. "Can you stay with them and finish things up here? We need to get her back to the base ASAP."

Col. Reynolds nodded. "We'll see you back there." He turned toward Daniel. "I sure hope she'll be okay."

"So do I," Daniel said as he gently lifted Caitlin into his arms, racing out to the vehicle as Teal'c followed. He handed her to Teal'c as he and Sam got in and buckled up. He arranged one of the blankets over his legs and wrapped Caitlin in it as Teal'c laid her gently in his lap before getting in. Putting the second blanket over her, he nodded at Cam who had slid into the drivers' seat. "We're ready, Cam. Let's go!"

Cam took off down the road and made it to the highway, driving as fast as the heavy snow would allow him.

Sam quickly called the base, letting them know they were coming.

_I'll have a med team standing by when you get here,_" the general told her. _And you're cleared straight through._

Sam hung up and told the others what the general had said. "We should be there in a few moments."

Daniel laid his cheek on Caitlin's hair, worry and fear etched into his voice. "She's so cold, Sam. It looks like Becky had thrown some kind of liquid on her, and that only made things worse."

"She's probably in the first stages of hypothermia, not to mention sheer exhaustion. When Teal'c shot Airman Simmons, it must have frightened her so much that she fainted from the whole ordeal. But don't worry," she smiled at Daniel as Cam pulled through the second checkpoint. "She'll be okay."

Cam parked Teal'c's SUV near the entrance, and Teal'c got out, carefully picking up Caitlin in his arms while Daniel got out. Daniel took Caitlin from Teal'c and ran into the base, the others right behind him. They took the elevators down to the Infirmary, and he ran in, laying her down on a gurney.

Dr. Lam and her team swarmed around Caitlin as Daniel walked back over to the others to wait for news on her condition. After a few minutes, she came over the the team.

"How is she?" he asked the doctor."

"She's dehydrated, totally exhausted, and in the first stages of hypothermia. I'll need to keep her here overnight, but she'll be just fine. You got to her just in the nick of time."

Daniel breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Dr. Lam. Can I go and sit with her?"

"Of course," she smiled at him. "She's still unconscious and we've got warm saline solution going into her to help warm her up. Now all she needs is rest."

Daniel went to Caitlin's side and sat down as the general walked into the room. "Col. Mitchell, I just got off the phone with Col. Reynolds, and he told me everything that happened. How is she?"

Cam told him what the doctor had said. "But she said she'll be fine."

Gen. Landry smiled. "Good. I'll need to hear your team's account of what happened. But Dr. Jackson can stay here with Caitlin."

Understood sir," he told him.

Sam walked over to Daniel. "The general wants to hear our side of what happened out at the barn, but he said you can stay here with Caitlin."

Daniel stood and hugged his friend. "Thank you Sam, and thank the others for me. Thanks for helping me find her."

"Caitlin's family, Daniel," she told him simply. "She's family."

Daniel smiled at her, then turned back toward Caitlin as Sam left with the others. He gently caressed Caitlin's cheek, brushing a stray lock of hair out of the way near her bruise. "I love you so much, sweetheart."

Through a thick haze she heard a familiar voice. She clung to that voice and followed it into reality, and started to shiver uncontrollably. "D-D-Daniel?"

"I'm here sweetheart," he said, taking her hand in his. "I'm here.

"I-I I'm so cold!"

He grabbed another blanket from the bed beside him and laid it over her. "There. Is that better?"

"A-A little. Wh-Where am I?"

"You're in the Infirmary. The doctor said we got to you just in time."

She remembered what happened at the barn, and she cringed. "B-Becky! She-she kidnapped me! She was going t-to..."

"Shh," Daniel said soothingly, carefully caressing her bruised cheek. "It's all over now. She'll never hurt you again."

"Wha-what do ya mean?"

"She's dead. Teal'c shot her to save you."

She shivered more from the knowledge that Becky was dead than the cold. "He-he did that f-for me?"

He nodded, smiling. "You're family now. And no one will ever come between us again."

She smiled, yawning. "N-no one. I-I love you, Daniel."

He stood and leaned in, gently kissing her. "I love you, too. Now go to sleep. I'll be here if you need me."

Caitlin smiled, drifting off to sleep, knowing she was finally safe.

Daniel kissed her cheek as she slept, then walked over to the phone on the wall near the doorway, dialing a phone number.

_Reynolds residence,_" Lacey answered.

"Lacey, it's Daniel. You were right. Caitlin had been kidnapped, but we found her. She's safe."

_Oh thank God! Where did you find her? Is she all right?_

"She's dehydrated, exhausted, and in the first stages of hypothermia, but we got her. She's here in the infirmary at the base where I work. The doctor says she'll have to stay overnight, but she should recover just fine."

Lacey breathed a sigh of relief. _You tell her we're thinking of her and to get well soon. Tell her not to worry about work or her cats. We'll be able to handle things for a day or two 'till she gets better, and I can look after the girls._

"I'll tell her. Good night, Lacey." Daniel hung up the phone and went back to sit next to Caitlin, knowing she was finally safe at last.

Up in the conference room, Teal'c had just finished telling what he had seen and done. "She was about to shoot Caitlin O'Brien, and I saw that the only choice was to stop her."

"Col. Reynolds said as much. The police are taking care of her body." He stood. "I'm sure there wasn't anything else you could have done, Teal'c. And the police aren't pressing charges. They see it as self defense and protection. So the case is closed. I also talked to Dr. Lam, and she said Caitlin will make a full recovery. She may need to see someone about her ordeal, but other than that she'll be fine."

"The best thing for her is Daniel sir," Sam told him. "He'll help her through this. We all will."

_So much like a family_, the general thought to himself. "Understood. SG1 is officially off duty tomorrow, so be back here on Tuesday morning. Dismissed."

Monday morning came and went as Caitlin, her body exhausted from the ordeal, slept a deep sleep.

Daniel brought some of his work into the room and was working on the adjacent bed late that afternoon when he saw Caitlin stir. "Hey there sleepyhead," he told her, coming to sit beside her on her bed. "You've been sleeping a long time."

"Mmm," Caitlin said, stretching carefully so as not to pull out the IV. "How long have I been here?"

"Since last night. We found Becky's computer and it had the directions to the barn where she was holding you."

"She thought I was popular, like we were both still in school or somethin'. I think she had a rough time in high school."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, she kept talkin' 'bout being picked on and teased, and she threw some mashed potatoes at me and said they did it 't her back then. She said she wanted me 't know what it 'twas like for her."

"Well you'll never have to worry about her again. She's gone."

Caitlin shuddered. 'I know. It's just sad that no one saw what was going on."

"Well, she wrote about it in her journal. She even wrote about something else. Sweetheart, she was the one that destroyed your whistle the night of the Gala. She said it was to hurt you like she'd been hurt."

"Well, I've been hurt like that more than she knew. I got teased and picked on in high school myself, so I know some of what she went through. I'm just glad it's over now."

Daniel nodded, smiling at her. "Yes, and no one will ever hurt you again."

Dr. Lam walked in, smiling. "Good, I see you're awake. How are you feeling this afternoon?"

"Hungry. I could really go fer some food."

"I think we can arrange that. In the meantime, we can take out your IV. But I want to see you drinking a lot of fluids the next few days. If things are good tonight, I'll let you go home. But for now let's get you something to eat. Do you think you could hold down some solid food?"

"Dr. Lam, I could eat a horse right now," Caitlin told her with a grin.

The doctor chuckled. "We don't have any of that, but I can see what the mess hall has. I'll be back in a little bit."

"So how are you really feeling?"

She hung her head, tears forming in her eyes. "I-I was afraid she'd hurt me. I-I was afraid I'd never see ya again!"

Daniel turned and took her in his arms, holding her close. "But she didn't. She's gone now, and no one can hurt us." He put his finger under her chin, tilting it up, and leaned down and tenderly kissed her. "**_Is tú mo ghrá, _****_muirnín_****."**

**She wiped away her tears. "****_Is tú mo ghrá_****."**

**Later that evening the doctor surprised her by releasing her. "But I want you to make sure that you drink as much water as you can tonight. That will help keep you hydrated. Other than that, you're free to go."**

**"****Can I go 't work tomorrow?" Caitlin asked her.**

**"****I don't see why not. Just go by how you're feeling tomorrow morning."**

**"****Thank ya, Dr. Lam."**

**"****Yes, thank you," Daniel told her before she left. When she was gone, he turned toward Caitlin. "I figured you'd be getting out tonight, so I called Lacey and we went to your apartment to get you a change of clothes." He handed her the bag. **

**"****Thank ya, sweetheart. By the way, how are my girls?"**

**Daniel frowned. "They're still a little shaken up. Becky scared them pretty good. Even Lacey's had trouble trying to get them to eat or drink. But I bet they'll perk up when they see you."**

**Caitlin nodded. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I'll get changed quick, and then we c'n leave." She pulled the curtain around the bed and pulled the clothes out of the bag, getting changed. **

**When she was done, Daniel handed her a coat. "I picked up your coat, too."**

**"****Thank you."**

**"****What do you want to do with your sleep shirt and pants?" he asked her. **

**"****You c'n throw them. I don't ever want 't be seein' them again."**

**Daniel nodded, putting them into the garbage. "Well, if you're ready, we can head out." He stopped her for a moment. "I was wondering something."**

**"****What's that, love?" Caitlin asked him. **

**"****This will be our first Valentine's Day together, and I was thinking we could go somewhere nice for dinner, like maybe ****_The_********_Pepper Tree _****_Restaurant_****. What do you think?"**

**"****That sounds nice. But really, wherever we go is fine, as long as we're together."**

**He smiled. "I love you, you know."**

**"****I know," Caitlin smiled back as they left the base.**

The next morning came, and Caitlin felt pretty good, so she headed out to work.

Lacey hugged her best friend when she came inside. "We were so worried! I'm so glad you weren't hurt."

"So am I, Lacey. Morning Karyn," Caitlin called out as she put on an apron.

"Good morning," Karyn told them, beaming.

"Hey, what's with you?" Lacey asked her as they got the store ready to open.

Caitlin eyed her suspiciously. "Yeah, you're beaming 'bout somethin', so out with it!"

Karyn smiled broadly and held out her left hand. "He asked me!"

"That's great!" Lacey exclaimed, looking at Karyn's ring. "Oh, it's beautiful!"

"Congratulations! When did he ask ya?" Caitlin queried her, looking at it as well.

"Sunday night. It was our one year anniversary, so he took me out to _The __Pepper Tree __Restaurant_. That's where he asked me."

"That's where Daniel is taking me tomorrow night."

"Jason and I have been there. It's a wonderful restaurant."

"Well, you look happy," Caitlin commented as she opened the registers, putting in the cash drawers. "Have you two set a date yet?"

"We were thinking about September. The trees are so beautiful then, and that will give us plenty of time to plan everything."

"That's sounds good," Lacey told her as she set out some new products. "Now all we have to do is get Caitlin married."

Caitlin smacked her friend playfully. "Is that all you think about?" she told her friend in mock anger.

"Pretty much," Lacey replied, giggling.

The three women laughed as they opened the store and got ready for the day.

Valentine's Day came and Caitlin was busy working at the store when the phone rang. "There you go, Mrs. Brighton. Enjoy your candles." She quickly answered it. "Good afternoon, _Nature's Best health food store Health Food _store. This is Caitlin. How can I help you?"

_Hi, sweetheart. How are you doing today?_

"Daniel, hi! I wasn't expecting a call from you. Are we still on for dinner tonight?" She paused, hearing him frown.

_Oh Caitlin, I'm sorry, but something extremely important has come up. I can't take you out to dinner tonight like I had planned to. Can you forgive me?_

"Sweetheart, there's nothing to forgive. We can go out another night. It's like I told you on Monday. Whatever we do is fine, as long as we're together."

_I love you, you know._

"I know."

_I have to work late tonight, but if you want to come here and eat supper here with me, I'd love that. At least that way we can be together._

"How about 6 pm?" she asked him.

_That sounds good. I'll see you then._

"**_Is tú mo ghrá, _****_muirnín_****," she told him.**

**_I love you too. See you then._**

"Who was that?" Lacey asked as she walked up to the registers.

"It was Daniel. He called to tell me he couldn't take me out 't supper tonight because he has 't work late. I was really looking forward to it, too," Caitlin told her, a sad look on her face. "But he said that I could eat with him at work if I wanted to. He said at least that way we could be together."

"That sounds good."

"So what about you and Jason?"

Lacey sighed. 'He wanted to go out to O'Malley's. They're having a pool tournament there. I told him I wanted a romantic dinner for two, so we compromised. He's taking Sabrina over to Grandma Sara's house and we're going to go out to dinner first, then go over to O'Malley's to watch the end of the tournament."

"Oh you two!" Caitlin laughed as she helped another customer.

Back on the base, Daniel was going over the last of the preparations with Sam for his surprise for Caitlin. "When she gets here, all you have to do is tell her you saw me for a moment, then hand her this card and play the music."

Sam rolled her eyes. "I know all that, Daniel. You've told me four times already!" She saw the look on his face and patted his hand. "Daniel, you need to relax. You planned all this perfectly, and I'm sure she'll love it."

Daniel ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, but do you think she'll say yes?"

Sam nodded. "Of course I do! I can see how much she loves you."

"I guess I'm just a little nervous is all. Cam and Teal'c will have the next card, and that will send her to the control room. But she'll need her jacket. Can you get it down there after she leaves here?"

Sam nodded, smiling. "No problem."

Earlier that day he had contacted Danu and spoke to Minister Aedan about helping out, and Aedan had happily agreed. _Aye, that I c'n do. I c'n go down meself and set up the torches just the way ya want them Master Daniel._

"Do you think anyone will bother them?"

_Say me nay, me boy. They'll be there fer ya 't light when ya want them. And I'll be talkin' 't Mistress Kathleen 'bout her part as well if ya like._

"I can do that when I come there myself, but thanks anyway."

_Surein' I be happy fer ya, Master Daniel. Ya chose a fine woman._

"Thank you, Minister Aedan. I just hope she says yes."

_She will, me boy, she will._

It was just before six and Caitlin pulled up to the gate in front of the base. The guard nodded and smiled at her, raising the guard bar for her. She pulled through the gate and parked her car, excited about having supper with Daniel. She'd gone out and bought him a card, so she picked it up and brought it with her. She reached the main entrance, and discovered there was a note for her. "Thank you, Sergeant," she told the guard who handed her the note.

_I had to get some information from Sam, so meet me in her office._

_Daniel_

Heading down the now familiar levels and corridors to Sam's office, Caitlin knocked on the door frame.

"Come in!" Sam called out. "Hey there, Caitlin. Here to see Daniel?"

She came in and looked around, puzzled. "Yes. Daniel said that he had to work late, but if I wanted to I could eat here with him." She took off her jacket and gloves, putting them on the lab table with the card she had brought for him. "He said that at least we would be together on our first Valentine's Day together."

Sam smiled, knowing what they would really be doing, but she just nodded. "He said something like that earlier."

"He left me a note at the main gate saying he might be here with you, but he's not here."

Sam smiled again. "He was here a while ago asking me for some help about some research he was doing, but he had to head out." She handed Caitlin another card. "He did give me this though, and told me to play something for you." She pressed play on the small CD player next to her, and the rhythmic sound of the song wafted through the air.

Caitlin recognized the song as another one of her favorite love songs.

_Would you swear  
that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight._

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

She closed her eyes and smiled, swaying to the music. As the song ended, she read the next card.

_I had to ask Cam and Teal'c a question, and they were in the mess hall. I'll meet you there._

_Daniel_

She looked at Sam. "Daniel said to meet him in the mess hall, so I guess I'll see you later."

"Okay. See you later."

Caitlin left Sam's lab and headed down to Level 22, stopping by the infirmary to say hello to Dr. Lam. When she got there, there were only a few people in the large room, so it was easy to find Cam and Teal'c. "Hey Cam, Teal'c. Have you seen Daniel?" she asked, looking around the room.

"Hey Caitlin," Cam told her. "He was here a little bit ago, but he said something came up and he had to head out."

"Indeed," Teal'c replied. "However he did give us a message to give to you." He handed her another card with another message on it.

_I know you think something weird is going on, but please, just trust me and come to Danu. I have a surprise for you there._

_Daniel_

Caitlin frowned slightly, still puzzled. "He wants me to go to Danu?"

Cam nodded. "Just go down to the control room and ask Gen. Landry to dial up Danu for you."

She nodded and headed down to the control room, finding the general talking to Walter.

"Ah, good evening, Miss O'Brien," he told her warmly. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes. Daniel asked me to meet him on Danu. He said he has a surprise for me there. Could you help me?"

"Of course. Walter, dial up Danu."

Walter typed in some buttons on the keyboard, and the gate started to rotate. As it rotated, the general handed Caitlin her jacket.

She took it from him, suspiciously. "Gen. Landry, do you know what Daniel's surprise for me is?"

He knew what the surprise was, but he knew he couldn't say anything. "I only know that he wanted you to go to Danu, so I had Col. Carter bring down your jacket from her office. And when you get to Danu, find Mistress Kathleen. Dr. Jackson mentioned something about her."

The gate whooshed open. "I think you all know what he's got planned, but if you can't tell me, I understand. I just wonder what it is."

"You'll know soon enough," the general told her, smiling. "Have a safe trip, Miss O'Brien."

Caitlin nodded, hurried down to the gateroom and through the gate to Danu.

Earlier that evening Daniel had come through the gate with the bag of supplies he needed, and Minister Aedan met him at the gate. "Welcome back, Master Daniel," he said warmly. "I be glad 't help ya in any way."

Daniel smiled. "Thank you. I just want to make sure the torches are there by the little clearing."

"Aye. Just put them there meself. Might there be anythin' else I c'n help ya with?"

Daniel had the little CD player in the bag he was carrying and knew he couldn't let Minister Aedan see it. "No, I think I can handle everything. There are a few things I need to set up for, but otherwise I'm ready. I just hope she says yes."

"She will, me boy. She will."

"Thank you," Daniel told him gratefully. "When we're done, we'll come to Kathleen's inn and let you know how things turned out."

"Aye. I'll be waitin' there wi' Healer Siobhan." He slapped Daniel on the shoulder. "Good luck, me boy. Ya've chosen a fine woman."

Daniel smiled and picked up the bag, heading down toward the river to prepare and wait for Caitlin.

The sky was cloudy and big flakes of snow were gently falling when Caitlin exited the Stargate. She turned and started down the path leading into the village, and made her way to the inn. Going inside, she looked for Kathleen, finding her cleaning the tables.

"Healer Caitlin," she said happily. "Welcome back 't Danu! How c'n I help ya this fine evenin'?"

"Do you know where Daniel is?" Caitlin asked her friend. "He said he has a surprise for me and to meet him here on Danu, but I haven't seen him yet. He said you might know where to find him."

"Indeed I do. He said 'twas doin' research down by the river clearin', and if I were 't see ya, I was 't send ya down 't meet him."

Caitlin was growing more curious by the mystery, but she knew that to find the answer meant she had to find Daniel. "Okay. I'll go find him. Thank you, Mistress Kathleen."

"'Tis a pleasure, Healer Caitlin. _Danu Go __Bragh_."

"_Danu Go __Bragh_," Caitlin replied as she left the inn. She walked down toward the river as the snow continued to fall, covering everything with a fresh coat of white. When she got there, she walked toward the path and discovered a trail of beautiful red rose petals leading down it. She followed them along the path until she came to the clearing. When she got there, she was surprised to find Daniel standing near the bench, the rose petals forming the shape of a heart around him and the bench. Torches lit up the area and cast a warm glow on everything.

Daniel was dressed in his finest suit and wearing his best dress coat, looking more handsome than Caitlin could ever remember. She walked up to him, smiling. She started to say something, but he gently put a finger to her lips.

He turned to the bench and pressed play on the little stereo, the music quietly playing as Daniel sang his love for her.

_We've only known each other since the moment we met  
But it seems like forever to me  
I haven't figured out the perfect way to say it yet  
But I suppose at times like these  
A man should get down on his knees_

How'd'ya like to be in my wedding  
(And) how'd'ya like to walk down the aisle  
You could be the center of attention  
Everyone would look at you and smile  
We could send our friends invitations  
You could wear a long white dress  
If you'd like to be in my wedding, darlin'  
All ya have to do is say, 'Yes'

He continued to sing, hoping against hope that she would say yes. As the song came to an end, he sat down on the bench, pulling her to stand between his legs. He pulled out the ring from his coat pocket and, his hand shaking, slipped it onto her finger. He finished the song, waiting for her answer. When she didn't answer him, he sang the last line of the song again, hoping she would answer.

Caitlin couldn't believe it. Daniel, the man of her dreams, the love of her life, was really asking her to marry him. Tears came to her eyes as he slipped the beautiful ring onto her finger and finished up the song. She was so happy that she covered her face with her hands and cried. She heard him sing the last line of the song again, waiting and wanting her to answer him. Every fiber of her being cried out for joy, and with tears of joy in her eyes, she sang back to him her answer. "How'd ya like 't be in my wedding? I say yes."

Daniel couldn't believe it. She said yes! He stood, capturing her mouth with his and passionately kissed her, sending shivers down her spine. "Happy Valentine's Day, sweetheart," he told her lovingly. He took her hand and pulled her to sit down beside him on the end of the bench, and handed her the rose.

She took it, resting her head on his shoulder. "Daniel, I can't believe ya did all this for me. I love ya so much!"

"When we first found this clearing, I knew I wanted to ask you to marry me then, but you weren't ready. So when I got your last letter while you were here, I knew from reading it that you were ready. You wouldn't have told me to talk to Minister Aedan if you weren't."

Caitlin nodded. "My **_máthair_**** said that one of the reasons why she wanted me 't come fer a visit was because she knew I was still afraid to love ya with a forever love like she had with my Dad. Then I met Malachi, and he told me not 't let my fears guide my heart."**

**"****You also told me when you came back that your heart was whole again."**

**She smiled. "I know. While I was on Danu, I felt like a part of my heart t'was always missin' because it was with you. That's one reason why I came home early. I missed you too much."**

**Daniel smiled, raising her hand to show her the ring more fully. "Take a look at the diamond."**

**She did, and was surprised. "Oh Daniel, it's in the shape of a heart."**

**He nodded, looking at her. "The heart represents my heart. I give it to you freely and without hesitation. I love you, Caitlin Rose O'Brien, and I can't wait to marry you."**

Caitlin leaned in and kissed Daniel, sending him all her love and affection. "I accept your precious gift with all my heart. Thank you."

Daniel's heart filled with love for her, and he squeezed her hand gently. "We need to head back," he told her as he stood, pulling her up with him. "I promised the general we'd be back tonight." He picked up the small stereo, putting it into the bag and handed it to Caitlin. She waited as he put two of the torches out in the snow and threw the sticks into the river below. Taking the last torch to help light their way, he laced his fingers with hers and smiled at her. "Let's go tell our family and friends the good news."

She smiled at him, and together they left for the inn.

Siobhan and Kathleen were waiting at the inn, along with Minister Aedan and his wife, wondering how things were going when they heard the door open. "_Hóigh_(hi),_muirnín_," Siobhan told her daughter. She saw the smile on her daughter's face, and knew what her answer had been. "Ya said yes, didn't ya?"

Caitlin beamed, tears of joy in her eyes. "I said yes!"

Everyone came up to the couple, congratulating them and hugging them. Caitlin showed them her ring, and smiled. "It's in the shape of a heart. Daniel said it represents his heart, and he's givin' it 't me."

"Oh _muirnín_, I be so happy fer ya and Daniel. And I know yer love be a forever love like yer Da and me."

Minister Aedan came over to them, smiling. "Speakin' of givin' things, I have a gift fer ya. Do ya remember that piece o' land ya found just outside o' the village? The one wi' the pretty view?"

Caitlin nodded. "The one with the view o' the mountains? Yes, I remember."

"When Spring comes, we be buildin' a new cottage there. As soon as ya get married, it be yours."

Daniel and Caitlin couldn't believe it. "But I thought you said the land was already taken," he replied.

"I, that is we, the paeople of Danu, wanted it 't be a surprise fer ya."

Caitlin smiled and hugged Minister Aedan, tears in her eyes. "Oh thank you, Minister Aedan. Thank you!"

Daniel shook his hand. "Yes, thank you. That means a lot to us."

"So have ya thought about when ya want 't get married?" Kathleen asked them.

"We didn't talk about that," Caitlin told her.

Daniel turned to Caitlin. "What do you think, sweetheart? Personally, I don't want to wait, but whatever you want is fine with me."

Caitlin thought about it for a few moments. "Spring is coming soon, and my favorite flower will be in bloom then."

"What might that be?" Shannon queried.

"It be the lilac flower, am I right, sweetie?" her mom asked. "'Twas always her favorite flower when she be growin' up. T'would bring in armfuls of flowers from the trees in the back yard, she would. That be how I know."

Caitlin nodded. "You remembered! I didn't think ya'd remember. Yes, it's my favorite flower. It usually blooms during the middle part of May."

"There's no calendar here," Daniel commented. "But we can find one when we get back to Earth."

"Where will ya have the weddin'?" Aedan asked them.

"We have friends on Earth, so we'd have a ceremony there. But we could have one here, too."

"Then the cottage be yer honeymoon cottage," Aedan offered. "'Twill be a large bedroom, and a fine kitchen and living area. 'Twill be able 't decorate it any way ya like when it be done."

"But we can't live here," Caitlin told him sadly. "I have friends back on Earth who don't know about Danu or the Stargate program."

"But we could come for visits now and then." Daniel countered.

"Aye, and while ya be back on Auld Aerth, we c'n watch yer cottage fer ya."

Daniel checked his watch and noticed it was getting late. "We have to get back to Earth now. Minister Aedan, Mistress Shannon, thank you for everything."

"'Tis nothing, Master Daniel. 'Twas glad 't help ya I was. As I said, ya got yerself a fine woman."

Caitlin hugged her mom. "Oh **_máthair_****, I'm so happy!"**

**Siobhan smiled, caressing her daughter's cheek. "And I be glad yer happy. Daniel be a fine man, and 'twill make a good husband."**

**"****As soon as we pick a date for the ceremony on Earth, I'll let you know so we can start planning the one here."**

**"****I remember 'bout Earth weddin's, sweetie, and what it takes 't plan one. Here it be much more simple. But I be waitin' 't hear from ya just the same."**

**Caitlin nodded, smiling. **

**"****May the Saints be watchin' over ya as ya travel home," Kathleen told them. "And congratulations again. I be happy fer ya both."**

**"****I'll walk wi' ya 't the ****_cloch ciorcal_****," Aedan told them as he put on his cloak. "I'll be back soon, sweetie," he said to Shannon.**

**"****Aye, and make sure ya do. If ya stop off fer a wee nip, ya be sleepin' wi' the animals again!"**

**Everyone laughed as the three of them left the inn, headed to the Stargate.**

"Unscheduled off-world activation!" Walter called out as the gate started to rotate.

"What have we got," the general called out as he came down the stairs.

"It's Dr. Jackson and Miss O'Brien returning from Danu."

"Contact SG1and let them know. They'll want to be here."

The general walked down the stairs and into the gateroom just as Daniel and Caitlin came through the gate together. Sam, Cam, and Teal'c soon arrived.

"Welcome back, Dr. Jackson, Miss O'Brien" the general said. "I trust things went well."

"They did sir," Daniel said, looking lovingly at Caitlin as they walked down the ramp.

She turned to her friends. "He asked me to marry him, and I said yes!"

Everyone came up to them and congratulated them, shaking Daniel's hand or hugging Caitlin.

"See, I told you," Sam said, smiling at her friend. "All you had to do was follow your heart."

"Actually Sam, I had to stop letting my fears control my heart."

So have you set a date yet?" Cam asked.

"We were thinking about having it during the month of May. That's when the lilacs are in bloom, and that's my favorite flower."

Sam frowned. "Wow! That doesn't leave you much time to plan the wedding. But I'll help you all I can.

Caitlin smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Sam."

Teal'c came over to Daniel, smiling. "I am pleased to see that you chose such a fine woman for your future mate. It pleases me to see you so happy."

"Thanks, Teal'c. That means a lot to me."

"This calls for a celebration!" Cam exclaimed. "Gen. Landry, maybe you should call Gen. O'Neill and let him know the good news. He'll want to be here for Daniel and Caitlin."

"That's an excellent idea, Col. Mitchell. I'll make the call immediately."

Daniel and Caitlin walked out with their friends, headed up toward the mess hall as the general headed to his office. "Sweetheart," Caitlin said as they walked down the corridors. "Do they have a calendar in the mess hall?"

"I think so. Why?"

"Sam was asking me if we'd chosen a date yet. I thought we could do that so our friends would know, and so we could get started in planning things."

The small group reached the mess hall, and Daniel spotted a calendar hanging on the wall hear the door. "Here you go," he told her, handing the calendar to her. They all found a seat while Daniel grabbed a cup of coffee and some pop for them both.

Caitlin took the calendar and sat down next to Sam, flipping the pages to the right month. Glancing down at the days, she put her finger on one of the squares as Daniel sat down next to her, handing her a can of Diet Coke. "Thank you sweetheart," she told him, taking a sip. "Here. What about May nineteenth?"

Daniel looked at the calendar. "That sounds okay with me." He smiled, looking at all his friends, then at Caitlin. "Mark the nineteenth of May on your calendars, because that's the day I marry this gorgeous woman."

Everyone congratulated them again as the general walked into the mess hall, grabbing a cup of coffee. "I just talked to Gen. O'Neill, and he told me to tell you both his congratulations. I believe his exact words were, "Well it's about time!"

Daniel and the others chuckled.

"He'll be here tomorrow night to help you celebrate your engagement. He suggested we all go to the _Craftwood Inn_ Restaurant."

Caitlin nodded, smiling. "That sounds wonderful, Gen. Landry. Might I invite my best friend and her husband?"

He smiled at Caitlin. "Of course! Everyone's to be at the restaurant by six-thirty pm. That's when the reservations have been made for."

Every one nodded in agreement as the general left the room.

"Daniel, what are you going to tell Cassie?"

Caitlin turned to Daniel, confused. "Who's Cassie?"

"I guess I never mentioned her, did I? Well, Cassie was Dr. Janet Frasier's adopted daughter." He quickly told her the story of finding Cassie on Hanka and her almost-death. "That's when Dr. Frasier decided to adopt her. When she was fifteen, she started to change mentally and physically. It was a special disease, another one of Nirrti's experiments gone bad. But we found Nirrti, and she was able to cure her."

Sam continued. "When Janet died, we all sort of took over the responsibility of watching out for her. She's in college now, studying to become a doctor like her mother." She turned toward Daniel. "I told her that you were dating someone, and she's anxious to meet Caitlin, and she'll probably want to be there for the wedding. She's coming home for the weekend, so you can introduce her to Caitlin tomorrow night. "

"I'm really excited to meet her, " Caitlin told him.

Daniel smiled at her, caressing her cheek. "No wonder I love you." He turned back toward Sam. "That sounds great, Sam. I can't wait to see her."

She yawned slightly as she finished her pop. "Well, I'd better head home now. I have to work again tomorrow. But I'll see you all at the restaurant." She turned to Daniel. "Care to escort a lady up to the surface?"

"Of course, sweetheart, and I'll pick you up around six-fifteen okay?"

She nodded, and the two of them made their goodbyes and left the base.

The next day she was helping to open the store when Lacey saw the glitter of the diamond. "Caitlin, what's that glittering on your hand?"

Caitlin blushed and grinned, holding out her hand. "He asked me to marry him!"

"Congratulations!" Melinda and Karyn both exclaimed.

"I want details!" Lacey exclaimed happily.

Caitlin knew she couldn't tell them about going to Danu, so Daniel had told her to tell them he asked her in Memorial Park. So she told them all how he had put rose petals around him in a heart-shape and had sung to her.

"Oh, that sounds so romantic!" Karyn exclaimed. "What did you say?"

"I sang my answer back to him," she told them all. "Then we sat there and talked a little."

"Let's see your ring."

Caitlin showed them all her ring, everyone telling her how gorgeous it was.

"Have you set a date yet?" Melinda asked.

"May nineteenth. It'll be around the same time as the lilacs will be in bloom, and I want a bouquet of lilacs for my wedding bouquet." She turned to Lacey. "I love your lilac bush by the side of your house. When the time comes, may I pick the flowers from there?"

Lacey smiled, hugging her friend. "You know you don't have to ask that! Of course you can."

Caitlin smiled at her friend. "His friends are throwing a small party tonight for us at the _Craftwood Inn_ Restaurant, and I'd really like it if you and Jason could come. Daniel also has someone he wants me to meet tonight."

"Who's that?" Karyn asked as they continued to get the store ready for the day.

"Her name is Cassie Frasier. Her mother was a good friend to Daniel and his friends until she was killed. Daniel helped to raise her, and has looked out for her since her mother died. So he wanted me to meet her.

"It sounds like fun, Caitlin. What time should we be there?"

"Six-thirty."

"I'll call Jason right now and let him know so he can get a sitter for Brina."

Caitlin smiled at her friend and went to flip the sign, opening the store for the day.

Later that morning, Tina stopped into the store, finding Caitlin. "Hey there girlfriend! How are you today?"

Caitlin smiled at her. "I'm getting married!" she exclaimed to her friend, showing her the ring on her finger.

"Wow! That sure is a gorgeous ring! Must have cost him a pretty penny."

"He said the heart-shaped diamond represents his heart, and that he was giving it to me."

"You sure got a great man, Caitlin. I'm so happy for you."

Caitlin blushed. "Thank you, Tina."

"You set a date yet?"

She nodded. "May nineteenth. It's during the time the lilacs will be in bloom."

"Yeah, I know that's your favorite flower."

"And I want you to do my hair that day, Tina," Caitlin told her. "You do such a great job."

"I'll make sure to mark my calendar for that day."

"So what can I help you with today?" she asked her friend as they walked further into the store.

The rest of the day came and went, and Caitlin hurried home after work to get ready. She quickly got a shower and going through her closet, she chose a black velveteen skirt that came down to her ankles and an off-the-shoulder navy blue velveteen blouse to go with it. She decided to put her hair up into a French twist, curling a few ends, and then finished her makeup.

As she was getting dressed, Tinkerbell and Patches came into the room and jumped up onto the bed, watching her. She was just about finished when she saw them both licking their paws, washing their faces. "Oh so you think I'm not ready yet, huh?" She smiled at each one, petting them. She thought for a moment and went to her jewelry box, picking out her snowflake pendant necklace she'd made, along with the bracelet to match. After she slipped them on, she turned to her girls. "How's this?"

Both cats meowed their approval, making Caitlin laugh. "Well, I'm ready. Daniel should be here any moment." She saw their forlorn looks, and reached down to pet them. "Don't worry! I'll be back later. You two be good while I'm gone." Someone knocked at her door, so she stood and opened it. "Hi, handsome," she told Daniel as he walked inside.

"Hey yourself," he told her, love shining in his eyes. "You look absolutely beautiful tonight."

"Thank you. So do you. So are we ready?"

Daniel nodded, helping her with her jacket. She grabbed her purse and keys, and together they left her apartment.

"Daniel, I was thinking about something important last night," Caitlin told them as they drove down the snowy city streets. "I want to ask Lacey to be my matron of honor."

Daniel smiled. "I knew you would want to ask her, and that's fine with me. I've been thinking about who to ask to be my best man, and Jack and I are really close friends, but so are Teal'c and I. I think that Jack would understand the traditions more than Teal'c would, but yet I don't want to hurt Teal'c's feelings."

Caitlin turned to him. "So ask them both."

"You wouldn't mind?" he asked her.

"Of course not. As Sam once said, they're family. Our family."

He took her hand and kissed it as they pulled up into the parking lot. "That's why I'm so in love with you, you know. You're smart and beautiful."

Caitlin blushed. "I just do what I can."

The two of them got out and together went into the restaurant. Taking off their coats, they walked up to the server, and she showed them to where the others were waiting in a private room.

"Uncle Daniel!" Cassie called out excitedly when they walked in. "It's so good to see you!"

He walked up to her and hugged her. "It's good to see you, too. How's school?"

"It's tough, but I'm doing really well." She looked at Caitlin. "Sam said you wanted me to meet Caitlin tonight."

"Cassie, this is my fiancée, Caitlin O'Brien. Caitlin, this is Cassie Frasier."

Caitlin held out her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise. Daniel's told me a lot about you." She leaned in. "Your mother is from another planet?"

Caitlin nodded. "Yes. I just came back from spending some time with her. She's the healer for her village, and she taught me a lot of things. I'm a homeopathic practitioner, and I work for a little health food store here in Colorado Springs." The hostess led them to their table, and they all sat down. "Daniel tells me you're studying to become a doctor?"

"I am. I started two years ago. I saw how Mom treated everyone at the base, and it made me want to be like her. Is that the same reason why you became a homeopathic healer?"

"Yes. Mom was a nurse here on Earth, but she used her knowledge of our herbs and supplements to help others. The doctor she worked with really appreciated it."

"Daniel, Caitlin! Congratulations!" Gen. Hammond exclaimed, coming over and shaking Daniel's hand and hugging Caitlin.

"It's about time," Jack told his friend, hugging them both. "You sure about this, Space Monkey?"

Daniel looked at Caitlin, wrapping his arm lovingly around her waist, and smiled. "I'm sure, Jack. I'm as sure as I was when I fell in love with Sha're."

"That's good to hear, Daniel," Jack told him, smiling.

"Hi Daniel, Caitlin," Lacey said as she and Jason came into the room.

Caitlin went over and hugged her best friend. "Hi! I'm so glad you could come."

"We wouldn't have missed it," Jason told her. "Sabrina is with her grandmother tonight."

Daniel nodded. "Lacey, Jason, I'd like you to meet a few people."

Introductions were made as the server brought out some glasses, and soon everyone had a glass in their hand. "I'd like to welcome you all here tonight," Gen. Landry told everyone. "I haven't known Dr. Jackson for that long, so I will turn the floor over to someone who has. Gen. Hammond?"

The general stood. "Thank you Gen. Landry. I've known Daniel Jackson for many years, first as commander of the base, and now as a good friend. I was there when we all helped him to say goodbye to his first wife. It was a tough time for him. I had always hoped that he would find someone to make him happy again. And he has. I haven't known Miss O'Brien all that long, but I can see how happy she's made him. She's brought love and hope to Dr. Jackson that we all thought was lost." He turned toward Jack. "Anything to add?"

Jack nodded. "Well, I'm not good at making speeches, but I've known Daniel longer than I care to admit." This made everyone chuckle. "If it hadn't been for Daniel, I wouldn't be here now. He's been there for me more times than I can count, and I was there when he lost Sha're. I saw the devastation in his eyes, the hurt and the pain. We all thought it would go away with time, but it didn't. But then he met Caitlin. His fears kept him from loving her at first, but then a friend told him to 'listen to your heart'. He did, and now Daniel is happier than he has been in a long time."

"Gen. O'Neill?" Lacey said to him.

He nodded at her.

"I've known Caitlin for over six years now. She's my best friend, and let me tell you she can be really stubborn." More chuckles. "She was afraid of getting hurt again, so she shut herself off from love and the happiness it can bring. But then she met Daniel, and everything changed. Now she's happier and more excited about life than I've ever seen her. And it's all thanks to Daniel."

Gen. Landry raised his glass. "I'd like to propose a toast. To Daniel and Caitlin. May they have a long and wonderful life together."

"To Daniel and Caitlin," everyone echoed, raising their glasses and clinking them together."

Daniel squeezed his arm around Caitlin as he took a sip of his drink, his heart full of love for the woman being accepted by all the people he cared about. It made him happy knowing that soon she would be his wife, with him for the rest of their lives.

Caitlin clinked her glass with Daniel's and smiled, knowing that these were not just her friends, they were her family. She couldn't wait to get married to Daniel and spend the rest of her life making him happy.

Everyone sat down and ordered their meals, and talked and laughed throughout the meal. When it was over, they all continued to chat, and Daniel looked over at Caitlin, who nodded in agreement. "Teal'c, Jack, could we talk to you for a moment?" Daniel asked them.

"Sure." They all went off into a corner of the room to quietly talk.

Daniel laced his fingers with Caitlin's, smiling at her. "Jack, Caitlin and I have been talking about things, and we've decided on something. Would you and Teal'c do me the honor of being my best men?"

Jack was stunned. "You want both of us?"

Daniel nodded. "I've known you longer than anyone, and you're one of my closest friends, and I've known Teal'c just about as long as you, but he doesn't know about Earth's wedding traditions. So I thought you two could do it together."

Teal'c smiled, bowing to them. "I would be honored to stand up with you, Daniel Jackson," he told him.

"Yeah what he said," Jack told him, smiling and shaking Daniel's hand. "Have you thought about a maid of honor?"

Caitlin nodded, smiling. "Yes. I'm going to ask my best friend, Lacey to stand up with me."

"That's good. Well, Teal'c and I can help Daniel find a nice tuxedo, and help him plan all the other things."

"Thanks Jack, Teal'c." He turned to Caitlin. "Well, if you'll excuse us, we want to talk to Lacey."

"Sure. Daniel, you let us know when you want to go looking for a tux. I know a few good places we can go."

Daniel nodded and followed Caitlin over to where Lacey was standing with Jason.

"Oh, Caitlin, Daniel. Congratulations!" she said, hugging her friend. "We're so happy for you and Daniel."

"Thank you, Lacey. But there's something I wanted to talk to you and Sam about."

"Sure." She turned toward her husband. "I'll be right back, sweetie." She followed them over to where Sam was standing.

"Congrats Daniel, Caitlin," Sam said, smiling at them.

"Thank you Sam," Daniel told her.

"So what did you want to talk to us about?" Lacey told them.

"Lacey, I've known you since I got back to Colorado, and you're my best friend in the world. Sam, I haven't known you as long, but you're a really good friend. Daniel asked Jack and Teal'c to stand up for him, and I want to ask you both to stand up for me on our special day."

Sam smiled. "Oh, Caitlin. I'd be honored to be there for you!" she exclaimed to her friend, hugging her.

Lacey hugged her, too. "I'll be happy to be there for you, too. And may I suggest that first thing we do is go looking for your wedding gown. Since you're getting married in May, we'll have to find your dress now."

"Lacey's right. We'll have to find it now so you can make sure it fits properly."

Caitlin nodded. "And I was thinking about asking Karyn to be a bridesmaid, so I'll talk to her on Monday."

"That's sounds good," Daniel told her. "I wanted to ask Jason and Cam to be groomsmen, so who else would you ask, sweetheart?"

"What about Cassie? I don't know her that well, but you helped to raise her."

Daniel smiled, hugging her close. "I love you, you know."

Sam motioned for Cassie to come over to them. "What is it Sam?"

Caitlin looked at her. "Cassie, we wanted to ask you something. I know we don't know each other that well, but you and Daniel are really close. Would you do me the honor of being one of my bridesmaids at my wedding?"

Cassie smiled. "Of course! I'm honored that you asked me."

"Well, Daniel helped to raise you, so I thought it fitting."

"He did. He was also there for me when I got sick when I was fifteen."

"Well, I suppose we should go talk to Cam and Jason."

"I'm sure that they'd be happy to stand up with you."

Daniel and Caitlin smiled at the women, then left to find Cam and Jason.

As the evening came to an end and Daniel was driving Caitlin home, she thought back on the last few months; meeting Daniel, getting sick, falling in love and finding about her mother, and spending time with her. She knew that the road ahead would be tough, but with Daniel by her side anything was possible. She also knew that it would take a lot of creativity to plan a wedding in only a few months, but she was up to the challenge.

Daniel pulled in front of her apartment and helped her get out. They walked into her apartment, and he took her in his arms and smiled at her. "Well, in just a few short months, you'll become Mrs. Daniel Jackson. What do you think of that?"

She tilted her head up pulling his head down and passionately kissed him. "I can't wait. I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together, having children together, growing old together." She caressed his cheek. "You've made me happier than I ever thought possible, Daniel. I didn't know true 'forever' love until I met you."

He caressed her cheek. "And I never thought I'd ever be happy again after I lost Sha're. Then you came into my life and showed me that love was possible, no matter what the threat."

She snuggled into his embrace, holding him close. She drank in the heady smell of him, felt his strong arms and his love wrap around her like a warm blanket. She knew now that no matter what happened, it was okay to love this man with everything she had in her, and more. No more would she be lonely and alone. Never again would she feel despair and unhappiness, because Daniel made her feel complete, made her happy, and gave her hope for tomorrow. And even if the Ori came to Danu or Earth, she knew that Daniel and his friends would do whatever it took to stop them, and she would be there to support him.

"Well, I need to get back to the base early tomorrow. Do you want to meet for dinner tomorrow night?" he asked her.

"Sure. How about _Jazzed on Java_? It's where we had our first date."

He smiled again, remembering their first meeting. "That sounds nice. I'll pick you up around seven."

She tilted her head up again and gently kissed him. "**_Tá mé chomh mór sin íngrá leat, _****_muirnín _****(I love you so much, sweetheart)****."**

**"****_Is tú mo ghrá_****. Have a good night." He kissed her one last time, then left her to get ready for bed. **

**As she got undressed, she thought about the next few months ahead; the planning, the adjustments and moving into Daniel's house. She knew that it would be tough, but she knew with him by her side, that she could accomplish anything. She made up her mind to get started first thing the next morning. She walked into her bedroom, turning on her beside lamp and pulled back the covers, Tinkerbell and Patches jumping up onto the bed as she sat down. "Mommy's getting married to Daniel. What do you think of that?'**

**Both cats meowed their approval, rubbing up against her as she turned out the light and snuggled under the covers. As she drifted off to sleep, she was happier and more content than she could ever remember. She fell asleep with the love of a wonderful man named Daniel etched forever into her mind and engraved onto her heart. **

**THE END **


End file.
